Else-World : Un autre univers
by Cinevorous
Summary: Que peut-il se passer lorsque Alycia et Eliza rencontrent sur une île mystérieuse Lexa et Clarke ? Est-ce seulement la réalité ? La chef des grounders peut-elle faire confiance à ces doubles troublant ? Et comment ces quatre filles vont-elles réussirent à gérer leurs sentiments réciproques ? Else-World : Un autre univers, une Fanfic Clexa / Elicia écrite en duo (jusqu'au chap 20).
1. Prologue

_**Bonjour ! Cette Fanfic était à l'origine publiée sur Wattpad, co écrite par deux autrices. Le manque d'imagination les quittant, l'une des deux a laissé l'histoire à la seconde. On a toutes les deux décidé de la reprendre et de la réécrire. C'est ainsi que nous sommes deux à vous présenter « Else-World : Un autre univers ».**_

* * *

_**On vous laisse avec le prologue, en attendant de vous voir pour le chapitre 1 mardi : **_

Pendant une pause du tournage de la saison 3 de The 100, Alycia, Eliza, Lindsey et Marie s'accordent une croisière bien méritée. Mais alors qu'elles pensaient pouvoir profiter de la piscine à toboggans et des restaurants gastronomiques, un naufrage les mènent sur une île mystérieuse où elles vont tomber nez à nez avec Lexa, Clarke et tous les autres personnages de la série dans laquelle elles jouent. Entre confusion et amour, comment tout ce petit monde va-t-il s'apprivoiser et tenter de ramener les actrices dans leur propre univers ?


	2. Chapitre 1

_**Chapitre premier qui place les personnages et l'action. En espérant qu'il attise votre attention, enjoy !**_

* * *

**Point de vue Eliza**

— Et couper !

Voilà, le dernier plan avant de reprendre le tournage dans quelques mois dans l'attente d'une météo un peu plus hivernale. Chacun va pouvoir profiter d'un repos bien mérité. Bien que la première partie du tournage n'aie pas duré très longtemps, tout le monde est épuisé. Des pages de dialogues ingurgitées, l'apprentissage difficile du Trigedasleng, les prises multiples, les heures d'attente et le manque de sommeil ont éreinté toute l'équipe. Heureusement, les avantages au métier d'acteur sont multiples : l'impression de jouer à longueur de journée, nos bafouilles sur le langage terrien inventé de toute pièce provoquant de nombreux fou-rires qui, nous le savons, finirons probablement dans les bêtisiers, les moments forts créés par l'ambiance spécifique de travail et le fait que nous sommes tous hébergés sur place. Et surtout, il y a le lien qui nous unis tous aujourd'hui, nous sommes devenus une grande famille. Je me suis particulièrement liée d'amitié avec Alycia, Lindsey et Marie. Nous sommes tellement inséparables que nous avons décidé de prendre quelques jours de vacances toutes ensemble pendant cette pause. Marie avait eu la brillante idée de nous proposer une croisière, et bien qu'au début Lindsey avait rechigné par pur esprit de contradiction, nous avions fini par la convaincre à force d'insister. Elle ne pouvait pas refuser cette escapade maritime et luxueuse en notre compagnie !

Histoire de marquer le coup, la production a prévu un dîner avec toute l'équipe dans un restaurant spécialement réservé pour nous. Ça allait nous changer de la cantine habituelle, qui n'était pas si mauvaise que cela en fin de compte. Les filles et moi avions déjà prévu de nous asseoir non loin l'une de l'autre pour planifier nos vacances. Nous n'avions guère eu le temps plus tôt. Mais bon, les connaissant, elles allaient surtout parler tenues de soirée, tenues de bain, serviettes et chiffons… Enfin, c'était plutôt une bonne chose, j'avais juste envie de me détendre sans prise de tête. _Partir à l'aventure ! Ça se sont de vraies vacances !_

Il était prévu que Lindsey, sur les conseils des deux autres, passe me chercher dans ma chambre à 19h30 tapante, histoire de prévenir ma sale manie d'être systématiquement en retard. Nous devions passer prendre Marie et Alycia pour nous rendre au restaurant ensemble.

— Bon aller ! je me dis à moi-même, Je file sous la douche sinon je ne serais même pas propre quand Lindsey viendra… Hors de question de donner raison à ces trois là !

Je file sous la douche en souriant, pressée de démarrer enfin ces vacances.

A 19h on frappe à ma porte. J'ouvre, encore enroulée dans ma serviette, pour découvrir Lindsey tout sourire.

— Entre, entre.

— Je rêve ! On a quitté le plateau y a plus de 2h et t'es encore en peignoir !

— Allez, j'en étais sûre… Je te signale que tu as 30 minutes d'avance ! Et puis c'est juste une serviette… Je ne suis pas encore en retard !

— Tu n'as pas tord… Mais dépêche-toi quand même sinon les filles ne vont pas te louper !

Je fais oui de la tête et m'enferme dans la salle de bain pour finir de me préparer. 15 minutes plus tard Lindsey m'observe.

— C'est bon il ne te manque rien Eliza ?

— Non c'est bon, on peut y aller, et on ne sera pas en retard !

— Mouais, on sera pile à l'heure quoi…

En arrivant près de la chambre d'Alycia se fait entendre le rire de cette dernière couplé à celui de Marie. Soudain je me rends compte de ma bêtise, je prends un aire penaud et regarde mon amie.

— Lindsey ?

— Oh non, je connais ce regard Eliza, qu'est-ce que tu as oublié ?

— Mon portable…

— Évidemment ! J'en étais sûre, une handicapée de l'horaire. Allez file, je vais essayer de calmer les deux furies.

Je la remercie en silence et cours vers ma chambre.

**Point de vue Lindsey**

Elle est irrattrapable… Une fois Eliza sortie de mon champ de vision je frappe à la porte. C'est Alycia qui m'ouvre. Elle penche la tête pour regarder dans le couloir. Lorsqu'elle comprend que je suis seule un énorme sourire s'affiche sur son visage. Je rentre, elle ferme la porte et tend la main à Marie en bougeant les doigts.

— Par ici la monnaie.

— Je rêve ! dis-je en m'exclamant, Vous avez parié qu'elle ne serait pas à l'heure ?!

— Bah oui ! Mais j'ai cru que comme tu passais la prendre, j'avais mes chances…

— Marie sérieusement ! Tu mises sur la seule fille qui a réussi à être en retard à sa propre naissance !

Marie me regarde en haussant les épaules et nous nous mettons toutes à rire en évoquant l'anecdote que la mère d'Eliza nous avait racontée. Nous nous voyions souvent en dehors des tournages et les familles de chacune commençaient doucement à devenir les notre.

On frappe de nouveau à la porte. Alycia se lève pour ouvrir à Eliza qui se fait fusiller du regard par son hôte.

— J'étais à l'heure de base mais…

— Mais rien du tout ! lui répond Alycia, Enfin, on va pas t'en vouloir, on sait que c'est pas de ta faute, c'est de naissance, hein !

Alycia lui fait un clin d'œil moqueur et Eliza lui donne une bourrade dans l'épaule. Cette fois elle se joint à nos rires.

**Point de vue Eliza**

Je suis rassurée car nous ne sommes pas les dernières à arriver au restaurant. Les tables se remplissent petit à petit. J'essaie de prouver à mes amies qu'elles se sont moquées de moi sans raison, mais rien à faire, elles persistent. Nous choisissons une table de 4 pour organiser notre voyage tranquillement.

Avant que le premier plat n'arrive, Jason fait tinter sa cuillère contre son verre pour obtenir notre attention. Une fois le silence fait il prend la parole en se levant :

— Je sais que vous êtes tous affamés et que vos papilles ont hâte de goûter autre chose que les mets approximatifs de l'équipe Cantine, mais je voudrais porter un toast ce soir.

En plaisantant il fait un clin d'œil aux cuisiniers qui lui répondent avec quelques gestes grossiers bon enfant.

— Je tenais à tous vous remercier pour le travail acharné que vous fournissez. J'ai été très content de retrouver tout le monde, et de voir des nouvelles têtes, pour le tournage de cette troisième saison. J'ai confiance en vous et je sais que nous allons tous fournir du bon travail pour donner un résultat qui plaira au public. Mention spéciale à Alycia et Ricky qui vont nous quitter quelques semaines à peine après la reprise.

Jason lève son verre en regardant les deux intéressés.

— Reprise du tournage mi novembre. Bon appétit à tous !

Le Showrunner général se rassoit et un brouhaha renaît dans la salle. Mon excitation quant à cette croisière m'en avait presque fait oublier le départ prochain d'Alycia… Elle aurait dû quitter la série avant la pause mais CW et AMC avaient réussi à trouver des accords. _The 100_ avait encore besoin des services de Lexa pour quelques jours avant qu'elle ne tire définitivement sa révérence. Nous n'avions pas encore tourné la scène de la mort de son personnage et je la redoutais énormément. Surtout que je savais qu'elle était précédé d'une scène d'amour… Lindsey me sort de mes pensées en s'excitant d'un coup :

— Bon Marie, étant donné qu'on embarque demain, tu peux nous dire notre destination maintenant, non ?

— Tu rêves ma vieille ! Vous n'avez rien voulu organiser je te rappelle ! Soit disant parce qu'il vaut mieux ne rien prévoir et vivre au jour le jour. Mon cul ! Ces billets ne se sont pas acheté tout seul !

— Et à moi, tu pourrais me le dire à moi ? Puisque c'est un peu aussi pour fêter mon départ… intervint Alycia en lui faisant les yeux doux pour tenter de l'amadouer.

— Non, non, non et non ! Vous connaîtrez les détails demain à 13h !

— A l'heure de l'embarquement quoi, je dis déçue, super…

— Et je vous vois venir, pas la peine de penser à fouiller dans ma chambre, vous ne trouverez rien. Je n'ai laissé aucune trace vous pouvez me croire.

— Alors là ! s'offusque Lindsey, Loin de nous cette idée ! N'est-ce pas les filles ?

Alycia et moi secouons la tête vivement pour montrer notre bonne foi.

— C'est ça, prenez-moi pour un poulpe sans cervelle. De toute façon, j'ai pris mes dispositions pour éviter que des fouines viennent saccager ma chambre et qu'elles évitent de faire irruption dans ma vie privée !

Un fou-rire nous gagne. L'année dernière Alycia, Lindsey et moi étions entrée en douce dans la chambre de Marie espérant trouver des informations sur le cadeau d'anniversaire apparemment si phénoménal qu'elle comptait offrir à Lindsey. Cette dernière avait trifouillé l'ordinateur de Marie jusque dans ses parties les plus sombres pour en sortir une série de photos dont nous nous souviendrons encore longtemps.

— Oh ça va Marie ! Tu ne vas pas me le rapprocher à vie, c'est pas non plus comme si on avait trouvé des photos de toi en compagnie de bébés raton laveurs décapités ! Ok peut-être bien qu'il y avait de la fausse fourrure sur un de tes sout- …

— Chuuuuuut Lindsey ! Non mais c'est ça, crie-le sur tous les toits !

Bob et Ricky assis derrière nous se retournent pour nous regarder d'un air intrigué.

— C'est toi qui fait le plus de bruit ! rigole Lindsey, C'est rien les garçons, retournez à votre homard, elle est juste un peu susceptible !

Ils se lancent un regard mi désespéré mi amusé et se remettent face à leurs assiettes. Lindsey se racle la gorge avant de rependre un peu plus bas :

— En tous cas, ce n'était pas désagréable à voir.

Marie devient rouge tomate et s'enfonce dans son siège. Je la regarde intriguée.

— Tu aimes les filles Lindsey ? demande Alycia comme après avoir lu dans mes pensées.

— Oh tout de suite les grands mots ! On n'a pas besoin d'être attiré par quelqu'un pour le trouver mignon !

— Ah ! s'exclame Marie, Pour une fois que je suis d'accord avec toi !

J'ose enfin prendre la parole :

— Vous êtes graves les filles… Mais j'avoue que je me posais la question Lindsey.

— Ah Eliza, on t'entend enfin parler. Mais bon, si c'est pour dire des bêtises je préférais encore quand tu faisais la plante verte !

— Ouais ouais ! Bon mais, revenons-en au sujet principal. Marie, ça fait quand même 2 semaines que tu nous en parles de cette croisière, et même quelques heures avant le départ tu ne veux pas au moins nous donner un petit indice ?

— Eliza à raison, me soutient Alycia, qu'on sache au moins quel genre de tenue mettre dans nos valises…

— Vous voulez un indice, hein ? Mmmh, nous allons…. Dans… Un pays exotique !

Sans prévenir, Richard installé à une autre table se retourne pour prendre part à la discussion :

— Laissez tomber les filles, je la connais, elle ne lâchera rien, muette comme un corbeau !

— Ahah on dit muet comme une carpe ! Mais il n'a pas tord, la dernière fois qu'il a voulu me faire parler je me suis transformée en tombe. Rien du tout.

— Je confirme. Je voulais savoir si elle n'avait pas deux ou trois infos croustillantes à propos de couples sur le tournage mais elle ne m'a jamais rien dit.

— Ah voilà ! Pas la peine de me cuisiner !

La soirée continue sur un ton joviale. Nous essayons toujours de faire cracher le morceau à Marie, parfois les garçons volent à notre secours, un serveur même essaiera de lui faire du chantage, mais rien à faire. Tout ce que nous avons obtenus de Marie fut de savoir qu'il nous fallait prendre maillots de bains et vêtements légers. Au moins, ça nous changerait du climat de Vancouver.

Après avoir pris le temps de discuter un peu avec les autres acteurs et membres de l'équipe, nous finissons par prendre le chemin de nos chambres pour boucler nos valises. _Je savais bien qu'on aurait dû partir un jour plus tard histoire de mieux préparer tout ça, je ne serais jamais à l'heure demain, impossible…_ Alors que nous pénétrons dans la voiture de Lindsey, j'aperçois Marie qui s'éloigne.

— Tu ne montes pas avec nous Marie ?

— Je montes avec Ricky, Bob et Jason, on se retrouve dans le hall et sinon on se voit demain !

— Ok, à demain !

— Et pense à mettre un réveil demain matin, hein Eliza ?!

— T'inquiète je boucle ma valise en vitesse, je mets trois réveils et je me couche tôt ! Hors de question de rater mes vacances avec vous !

Alors qu'elle était assise derrière le volant, Lindsey quitte sa place pour aller prendre Marie dans ses bras.

— Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive toi ? s'étonne Marie qui ne sait pas quoi faire de ses bras alors que Lindsey l'enlace.

— Câlin du soir !

Lindsey s'en retourne sans plus d'explications, grimpe dans la voiture et une fois assurée que nous y sommes bien nous aussi, démarre en trombe.

— Câlin du soir ? demande Alycia assise devant, T'es pas bien toi !

— Fouille dans ma poche, lui ordonne Lindsey.

— Quoi ?

— Fouille dans ma poche je te dis !

Alycia s'exécute. Elle en sort une clef à laquelle pendouille un petit chien en plastique.

— C'est pas à Marie ça ? je demande en me penchant entre les deux sièges devant moi.

Je vois le regard de Lindsey s'illuminer dans le retro intérieur :

— Ça vous dit une mission commando ?

— T'es folle ! je réagis, Elle va nous tuer si elle arrive avant nous !

— Pourquoi je suis partie en vitesse à ton avis ?! T'inquiète les garçons ne sont pas encore parti du resto.

— Mais elle a dit qu'elle n'avait laissé aucune trace, intervint Alycia.

— On laisse toujours une trace. Allez faite pas vos froussardes, ça va être drôle ! Elle n'en saura rien, je vous jure.

— Mission commando, hein ? Mission suicide tu veux dire ! je dis en me renfonçant dans mon siège, Bon, ok, j'espère que je n'aurais pas besoin de vous dire que je vous avais prévenu…

— Hé, ce n'est pas mon idée !

Alycia croise les bras en râlant, Lindsey se frotte les mains et accélère. Elle se gare n'importe comment et nous nous ruons hors de la voiture direction la chambre de Marie.

**Point de vue Alycia**

— Vous deux vous cherchez dans ses affaires, nous ordonne Lindsey, moi je m'occupe de l'ordinateur.

— A vos ordres chef ! je réponds finalement amusée.

Je ricane et nous commençons à fouiller. Mais il n'y a aucun indice.

— Bingo !

Je sursaute et me retourne vers Lindsey en l'engueulant :

— T'es malade ou quoi de hurler comme ça !

— Moba, ai laik Heda kom hacking.

Eliza et moi dévisageons Lindsey sans comprendre.

— Traduction : Désolée, je suis la commandante du hacking.

— Y a que toi pour parler Trigedasleng en dehors du plateau, je me lamente.

— Tu as conscience que c'est un dialecte inventé ? lui demande Eliza.

— Sha Wanheda !

— Abrège Skaikru, tu vas nous dire pourquoi tu as hurlé oui ?

— Oh si on ne peut plus s'amuser ! Je n'ai pas de réplique dans cette langue je te rappelle, ça prouve à quel point je m'intéresse aux autres rôles !

— Oui, oui, on sait que tu es une nana très attentive Reyes, mais là c'est de pire en pire !

— Alycia tu dis ça alors que tu viens de m'appeler par mon nom de famille dans la série ?!

— Bon on n'a pas toute la nuit là ! s'énerve Eliza, Marie va finir par revenir.

— Hé bien, hé bien, d'après ce que j'ai trouvé, la croisière devrait aboutir… En France !

— Trop bien ! s'enthousiasme Eliza.

— Mais c'est loin ! je réponds.

— Plus c'est loin, plus la croisière sera longue, moi ça me va !

— Bon, vous n'avez laissé aucune trace ?

— Non, non, Lindsey, mais maintenant on fait comment pour lui rendre sa clef ? je demande angoissée.

Elles se mettent à réfléchir intensément.

— Je sais ! s'exclame Eliza, En espérant qu'elle soit toujours dans le hall à discuter avec les garçons, je vais aller à sa rencontre et lui demander de m'appeler sur mon portable demain matin pour être sûre que je me réveille bien.

— Mais elle va te demander pourquoi tu ne lui a pas envoyé un SMS, je fais remarquer peu certaine de son plan.

— Je lui dirais que je voulais être sûre qu'elle ait le message.

— Ça me paraît bien moi ! Mais il faudrait que tu te mettes en pyjama, si t'es encore habillée alors qu'on est rentré depuis un petit moment elle va se douter de quelque chose.

— T'as raison Lindsey...

— Viens je te prête un truc. je propose, Ta chambre est trop loin, on risque de perdre trop de temps.

Lindsey va pour ouvrir la porte avant de se retourner vers nous :

— Bon courage, je vais me coucher moi !

— C'est ça, laisse nous réparer tes erreurs nous mêmes ! s'énerve faussement Eliza.

— Bonneeeee nuiiiiit, à demaiiiiin !

Lindsey fuit vers sa chambre avant que nous ayons le temps de lui répondre. Eliza ferme soigneusement la porte à clef de Marie et elle me suit dans mes quartiers. Je trouve un jogging qui fera l'affaire, un t-shirt et je les lui tends avant de lui indiquer la salle de bain.

— Pas le temps, je peux me changer devant toi Alycia tu sais, je m'en fiche.

— Mais c'est juste que comme je…

— Que comme tu quoi ? Comme tu aimes les filles ? J'ai confiance en toi hein, et puis je me changerais devant les mecs sans problème aussi alors tu vois.

— Bon, si tu le dis…

Eliza retire ses vêtements à la va vite, je n'arrive pas à détourner mon regard. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'observer ses jambes pulpeuses pénétrer dans les manches du jogging. Je ne peux me détourner du spectacle de son buste recouvert par le fin tissu de mon t-shirt.

— Fait gaffe tu baves Alycia, dit Eliza me sortant de ma contemplation.

— Je, euh, pardon…

— Je plaisante ! Allez j'y vais avant de la rater, merci !

— Bonne chance !

Elle me fait un clin d'œil et sort en courant.

**Point de vue Eliza**

_Alycia me matait non ? Enfin, pas le temps d'y penser… _

J'arrive dans la hall et par une chance inouïe, Marie, Ricky et Bob y sont toujours en train de discuter. Marie m'aperçoit.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Eliza ?

— Je voulais te demander si tu pouvais m'appeler sur mon portable demain matin ? Histoire d'être sûre d'être bien à l'heure.

— Tu pouvais m'envoyer un message tu sais.

— Oui oui mais j'avais peur que tu sois déjà au lit… Je suis venue ici en me disant que tu serais peut-être toujours là, sinon je serais allée frapper à ta porte.

— Ok, ok, pas de problème, quand je me lève je t'appelle !

— Merci !

Avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme je m'approche de mon amie pour la prendre dans mes bras. J'en profite pour glisser sa clef dans la poche arrière de son pantalon. Dans son dos je vois Bob qui ricane en comprenant la situation.

— Vous en avez pas marre de me toucher les fesses ce soir ? plaisante Marie quand je me décolle.

— Quoi ?

— Lindsey aussi m'a mis une main aux fesses toute à l'heure… Enfin bref, tu ferais mieux de retourner te coucher !

— Oui, oui, et ne tarde pas trop non plus toi ! Je compte sur vous les gars pour la mettre au lit de bonheur.

— Oui madame ! répond Ricky amusé.

Je roule les yeux en souriant et leur souhaite bonne nuit avant de retrouver ma chambre.

Seule dans la pénombre je prends soudain compte de l'odeur d'Alycia sur les vêtements qu'elle m'a prêtés. Mon cœur s'emballe. Je m'assoies sur mon lit, envoie un message à Alycia pour lui dire que j'attends que Marie retourne dans sa chambre avant revenir lui rendre son jogging et son haut.

Quelques minutes s'écoulent pendant lesquelles je me laisse complètement bercer par l'odeur de ma partenaire de jeu. Puis j'entends les voix étouffées de Marie, Ricky et Bob qui finissent par aller se coucher. J'attends un peu avant de sortir à pas de loup.

Alycia m'ouvre prudemment et me laisse entrer.

— Ça a été ?

— Elle n'y a vu que du feu ! Contrairement à Bob… J'espère qu'il n'a pas cafté…

— Tu sais tu peux garder mes vêtements si tu veux, enfin, tu n'étais pas obligée de revenir pour…

— De toute façon il fallait que je repasse pour prendre ma tenue de ce soir.

— Ah oui !

Elle se retourne pour chercher du regard, attrape mes vêtements roulés en boule et me les tends.

— Garde le jogging, il te va mieux qu'à moi, je flotte dedans.

— T'es sûre ?

— Oui oui, et le t-shirt tu me le rendras un autre jour.

— Bon, d'accord, merci en tous cas. Allez je file, bonne nuit Alycia !

— Bonne nuit Eliza !

Une fois dans ma chambre je m'accorde une petite demie-heure pour préparer ma valise et me mets vite au lit.

A 7h32 mon portable sonne me sortant de mes doux rêves.

— Allô…

— Allez debouuuuut ! L'océan nous attend ! hurle Marie à l'autre bout du file.

— Comment tu peux être aussi dynamique de bon matin…

— De bon matin, de bon matin, hier encore on se levait à 6h arrête de dire des bêtises, allez hop !

— Oui, oui, je me lève.

Aussitôt raccroché que je me force à me mettre debout. La tête ne me tourne pas, c'est que je peux le faire. Je passe sous la douche histoire de me réveiller vraiment et je vérifie une dernière fois ma valise quand on toque à ma porte. C'est Alycia.

— T'es prête ?

— Oui ! Je prends ma valise ?

— Non, on repasse se brosser les dents, tout ça, avant de prendre le taxi.

— Parfait !

Pendant le trajet dans le taxi, nous essayons d'enlever tout soupçon sur nous en bassinant Marie pour qu'elle nous donne la destination de notre croisière. Mais rien à faire. Elle refuse toujours de parler.

Le taxi nous dépose non loin de l'embarcadère et nous suivons Marie jusqu'au bon quai d'embarquement. Le paquebot est plus grand que ce que j'avais imaginé.

— C'est la première fois que je pars en croisière… je révèle à mes amies.

— Sérieux ?! s'étonne Alycia, Tu viens d'Australie, donc une île, et tu n'as jamais fait de croisière ?!

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux, on n'a pas tous le temps ou les moyens de s'en offrir une !

— Allez arrête ton char, même enfant, tu n'as jamais fait le tour de la baie ?

— Ah si peut-être, mais t'appelles ça une croisière toi ? En tous cas le bateau n'étais pas si gros…

— Allez on s'en fiche de ça ! nous coupe Lindsey, Moi je veux savoir où on va !

— Écoutez, répond Marie, je pense qu'il est enfin le temps de vous le dire… Destination Hawaï !

— Hawaï ?! s'étouffe presque Lindsey, Mais je croyais qu'on devait aller en France !

Marie ne comprend pas puis soudain tout s'illumine.

— Alors c'est pour ça que toi et Eliza m'avait touché les fesses hier soir ! Vous avez fouillé dans ma chambre ! Hé bah ça vous apprendra tien !

— Mais pourquoi on a trouvé que le bateau nous menait en France, tu nous as piégé ? je demande.

— J'ai cherché vers la France métropolitaine mais c'était trop loin, trop long, trop cher, même Tahiti qui est plus proche, alors je me suis dit que ça ferait l'affaire...

— Elle nous a bien eut je dois l'avouer... dit Alycia.

— L'affaire ? Tu rigoles ! Hawaï c'est parfait ! Je t'aime toi !

Lindsey amène Marie contre elle et la soulève du sol. Nous nous mettons à rire et Alycia et moi ne pouvons nous empêcher de prendre Marie à notre tour dans nos bras et de la remercier chaleureusement.

— Vous me remercierez quand vous aurez vu vos cabines, je pense que sur ce point je ne me suis pas foutue de vos gueules !

— On ne dort pas ensemble ? je demande.

— Pardon mais on va être collé ensemble au milieu de l'océan pendant deux semaines, je préfère être seule la nuit ! Et puis bon, vu le nombre de salles de cinéma, de spectacles et de boîtes de nuit, faites-moi confiance, on ne va pas dormir bien longtemps !

Un matelot nous interrompt soudain en appelant les passagers à se mettre correctement en ligne afin d'embarquer. Mes amies et moi trépignons d'impatience. Enfin, les vacances peuvent commencer !

* * *

_**N'hésitez pas à me donner vos retours, que je transmettrai à ma co-autrice. Chapitre suivant : la découverte du bateau et le début des ennuis !**_


	3. Chapitre 2

_**Bonjour bonjour ! Nous sommes ravies de vous présenter le 2ème chapitre ! On a vu que vous aviez apprécié le début, en espérant que la suite vous plaise aussi. Et ne vous inquiétez pas, l'action arrive !**_

* * *

**Point de vue Eliza**

L'effervescence de l'embarquement et des attributions des cabines ne nous a pas laissé une minute pour penser à nous amuser. Bien que ce soit déjà en fait du divertissement. Nos chambres étaient luxueusement magiques. Marie nous avait réservé celles qui donnaient vue sur mer, à quelque dollars prêts elle avait voulu nous faire plaisir et c'était réussi. Prenez une chambre d'hôtel de luxe, un lit deux places pour une personne, une parure de lit bleu océan assortie aux rideaux, mais ajoutez-y la mer en fond. J'ai hâte que la nuit tombe pour observer les étoiles.

Il nous reste encore quelques heures avant le dîner de bienvenue ouvert par une discours du Capitaine du navire. Nous décidons simplement de passer le reste de l'après-midi à explorer le paquebot. Terrain de sport, piste de jogging, mur d'escalade, terrain de basket, terrain de volley, parc aquatique, salle d'arcades, cinéma, 2 théâtres dont un mettant en scène des comédies musicales, 2 spas et pas moins de 10 restaurants sans compter les innombrables bars et salons répartis sur les 13 ponts de cette énorme structure métallique flottante.

— Je vous préviens, s'excite Marie, on va tester tous ces restaurants, hors de questions que je pose le pied à Hawaï sans avoir tout testé !

— Et pour le retour ? je demande.

— Pour le retour je les re test mais dans l'autre sens !

Alycia et Lindsey ricanent.

Avant de nous retrouver devant la cabine de Marie nous nous accordons un petit temps dans nos chambres pour nous changer en vue du dîner. Cette fois je suis sûre de ne pas être en retard. Je n'ai pris qu'une seule robe de soirée, je ne perds donc pas de temps à la choisir. Je l'enfile même en vitesse pour tenter d'arriver la première.

Et c'est une victoire, personne devant la chambre de Marie. Quelque secondes plus tard je vois Alycia sortir de sa cabine dans une robe verte extra moulante. Je connais cette robe, et pourtant elle me subjugue dedans. Le vert de ses yeux s'accorde si bien avec celui de sa tenue que j'en ai le souffle presque coupée lorsqu'elle s'approche de moi. J'ai du mal à comprendre ce qui m'arrive ces derniers temps en sa présence…

— Impossible ! s'exclame Alycia en arrivant à ma hauteur.

— Quoi ?

— Tu es en avance !

— Tu mens, dit Lindsey qui arrive elle aussi.

— C'est quoi tout ce bordel ? demande Marie en ouvrant sa porte.

— C'est Eliza ! Eliza ! gesticule Alycia, Elle est arrivée la première !

— Hahaha, j'aurais dû parier alors !

— Bon au lieu de vous moquer de moi les filles, on y va ? Pont 5 c'est ça ?

— Oui, le Reflection Dinning Room, acquiesce Marie, mais l'entrée se fait Pont 4 !

— Je sens que je vais me perdre tout le temps, marmonne Lindsey.

— Heureusement que je suis là alors, suivez le guide !

Sur ces mots Marie fonce et nous essayons de la suivre tant bien que mal.

Nous prenons place dans le bruit général et bientôt le Capitaine fait son apparition.

— Mesdames, mesdemoiselles messieurs, bienvenu sur ce navire de la Royal Caribeean, l'Explorer of the seas !

Il tend les bras comme pour nous présenter son bateau. Des mains applaudissent.

— Nous avons quitté depuis quelques heures notre port de départ et nous nous dirigeons actuellement à une vitesse de 20 nœuds en direction de l'île d'Hawaï que nous atteindront dans 6 jours. Des excursions et activités vous seront proposé une fois sur place. D'ici là, je vous souhaite de profiter pleinement de tous les loisirs présents à bord.

Après cette phrase nous avons toutes plus ou moins lâché le discours pour commencer à prévoir nos journées. Le repas fut succulent.

Le roulis du bateau nous donne un peu le mal de mer mais Marie insiste pour que nous allions sur le Pont supérieur afin d'admirer la vue le soleil couché. Nous n'avons pas trop le choix autre que de la suivre.

— Oui oui, dit Lindsey, c'est très beau toute cette eau et ces étoiles mais moi je vais me coucher, je suis K.O et il faut encore que mon corps s'habitue au bateau… On verra ça demain !

Alycia et moi allons dans son sens et Marie, presque penaude, finit par nous suivre.

La nuit se passe mieux que je ne l'aurais pensé et vers 10h du matin de lendemain nous pénétrons dans la chambre de Marie pour organiser la journée.

— Journée détente, je propose naïvement.

— Tatata, m'interrompt Lindsey, moi je fonce direct dans leur salle de sport, elle a l'air dingue !

— Je te suis, dit Alycia, pardon hein mais j'ai un corps de guerrière à entretenir !

— Tu meurs dans deux épisodes, la coupe Marie.

— Chuuuuuuut. répond l'intéressée, Je vais faire comme si tu n'avais pas parlé de sujets qui fâchent ! Allez on y va Lindsey !

Alycia attrape son amie par la main et elles sortent en courant et en riant de la chambre. Marie me regarde faisant semblant de n'avoir rien dit de mal et nous nous mettons d'accord pour commencer la journée au bord de la piscine.

Après près de 2h à lézarder sur ma chaise longue, une ombre vient gâcher mon soleil. J'ouvre les yeux, Lindsey est penchée sur moi.

— Oh non, je dis.

— Déjà là ? demande Marie.

— Déjà ? s'exclame Alycia, On s'est entraînée 1h30 quand même ! Maintenant on vient profiter de la piscine.

Je leur fait signe de s'asseoir sur les deux transats que nous avions quand même mis de côté pour nos amies.

— J'ai dis de la piscine, pas du bord de la piscine ! Allez !

Lindsey tire sur mon bras, déstabilisée je mets les pieds au sol et elle arrive à me mettre debout.

— Ah tu veux la jouer comme ça ?!

Je prends un air menaçant et profite de la prise serrée de Lindsey pour la faire valser avec moi dans l'eau. Au contact du liquide elle me lâche et tousse un peu en crachant de l'eau en remontant à la surface. Je pense qu'elle va m'engueuler mais au lieu de ça elle se met à m'éclabousser, ainsi que les deux autres sur le bord pour qu'elles nous rejoignent.

Le repas du midi est prit dans un snack pour perdre le moins de temps possible de cette piscine. Le soir Marie nous traîne dans le restaurant adéquat, suivant l'ordre d'une liste qu'elle a retenue par cœur.

— J'ai vu que ce soir ce resto poussait ses tables pour faire ambiance boite de nuit, ça vous tente ? nous demande Alycia.

— Moyen, répond Lindsey.

— T'aimes quoi dans la vie à part le sport Lindsey ? demande Marie taquine.

— Euh jouer ?

— Danser c'est un peu jouer, non ? j'interviens.

— Ok, vous avez gagné, boîte de nuit ce soir !

Marie, Alycia et moi faisons un signe de victoire.

Nous faisons traîner un peu le dîner pour attendre l'heure où le volume de la musique augmenterait. Et enfin lorsque les baffles commencent à vibrer une équipe aidée de quelques passagers poussent les tables et les gens commencent à envahir la piste de danse. Marie surexcitée entraîne Alycia sur la piste de dans. Je reste aux côtés de Lindsey qui n'est pas encore prête pour s'y lancer.

J'observe Marie qui commence dangereusement à se coller à Alycia qui a aussi l'air de se laisser faire. Je ne comprends pas trop pourquoi cette vision me trouble et me serre le cœur. Ma sensibilité doit se lire sur mon visage car Lindsey se penche pour me chuchoter à l'oreille :

— C'est quoi ce regard ?

— Rien… je dis un peu énervée pour éviter une autre question, Tu viens on va prendre l'air ?

— Je croyais que tu voulais danser ?

— Toi tu n'as pas envie, non ? Alors je te donne une échappatoire, viens !

Elle ne se fait pas prier et prend mon offre de sortie.

**Point de vue Alycia **

Alors que je vois Eliza et Lindsey quitter le restaurant, je me décolle de Marie et l'entraîne sur le côté.

— A quoi tu joues Marie ?!

— Je te donnes un coup de main !

— En te collant à moi d'une façon sensuelle et en me forçant à faire pareil ? Vraiment ?

— Je t'ai forcée ?

— Arrête Marie !

— En tous cas ça a l'air de fonctionner, pourquoi elle a entraîner Lindsey dehors à ton avis ?

Je ne réponds pas, je ne veux pas me faire d'illusions.

— Allez viens, on va les chercher.

**Point de vue Eliza **

J'avais emmené Lindsey sur le Pont supérieur où nous étions allée voir les étoiles veille. Le fracas des vagues sur la coque rompt le silence paisiblement. Mais bientôt c'est mon amie qui prend la parole :

— Bon c'est quoi le problème Eliza ?

— Arrête de m'interroger.

— Arrête de m'ignorer !

— Je t'ignores pas, j'ai pas envie de répondre.

— Qu'est-ce ce qui t'arrive ?

— Mais j'en sais rien, lâche moi !

Je me retourne pour m'éloigner mais Alycia et Marie débarquent.

— Bah alors on s'échappe en amoureuse ? plaisante Alycia.

— Oh la ferme !

Elle et les deux autres semblent abasourdies par ma réponse sèche. Je continue ce que j'étais en train d'entreprendre et prend la direction de ma chambre en entendant Alycia me courir après. Je la distance vite et ferme la porte avant qu'elle ne réussisse à y glisser un pied pour tenter de m'arrêter.

— Eliza ouvre moi.

Sa voix est étouffée par l'épaisseur de la porte.

— J'ai envie de rester seule.

— Viens Alycia, on va se coucher.

C'est la voix de Lindsey, je les entend chuchoter légèrement avant que vraisemblablement tout le monde rejoigne sa cabine.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? C'est le tournage prochain de cette scène d'amour et de baiser intense qui me fait devenir folle ou quoi ? Pourtant Lexa et Clarke, Alycia et moi, on s'est déjà embrassé ! Fait chier…_

Je donne un coup dans la chaise en face de moi. Tout ce que j'obtiens c'est un mal de petit doigt de pied. Je me couche, furieuse contre moi même.

Au petit déjeuner le lendemain matin, nous avions décidé d'en prendre un aujourd'hui, l'ambiance est pesante. Alycia semble éviter mon regard.

Quand nous regagnons nos chambres pour nos brosser les dents, Lindsey me donne un coup de coude pour me pousser à aller parler à Alycia. Elle ne me laisse pas le choix en embarquant Marie par le bras pour les faire passer devant nous.

— Pardon pour hier, je dis doucement.

— C'est rien.

— Si… Je n'avais pas à te parler comme ça et à te claquer la porte au nez. C'est juste que…

_Est-ce que je vais lui en parler ?_

— C'est juste que je suis un peu perturbée en ce moment.

— Perturbée ?

— Comment dire… Il y a certaines choses que je ne comprends pas trop, qu'il faut que j'élucide on va dire ! Je sais que ça n'excuse rien mais voilà…

— Je te pardonne va Eliza…

— Merci…

Sans trop savoir quoi faire je m'arrête et lui bloque le passage. Elle a l'air déboussolé alors je la prends dans mes bras. L'étreinte est chaude. Je sens mon cœur accélérer. Je fais durer un peu puis me résous à lui rendre sa liberté. En nous décollant nos regards tombent l'un dans l'autre, avant de se détourner gênés. Lindsey nous ramène à la réalité en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre.

Cet après-midi nous testons le Spa. Pendant que Lindsey et moi barbotons dans le jacuzzi, Marie et Alycia se laissent masser par des mains expertes.

Je profite des bulles et de la chaleur en fermant les yeux, je sens un sourire d'aise sur mon visage.

— C'est quoi ce sourire Eliza ? me demande Lindsey en me sortant de mon état de bien-être.

— Je n'ai pas le droit de sourire parce que je suis juste bien ?

— Je te connais !

— T'es vraiment trop curieuse…

— Curieuse je ne sais pas, mais je commence à me faire des films et j'aimerais bien savoir s'ils sont réels ou inventés ! Alycia et toi, il se passe un truc ?

— Chut ! Elles sont juste à côté !

— T'inquiètes elles sont tellement à fond qu'elles n'entendrons rien. Alors ?

— Oui, bon, peut-être que je suis plus troublée par Alycia que je ne veux l'admettre…

— Tu lui en as parlé ?

— T'es folle ! Je ne veux pas lui faire peur.

Soudain Lindsey se met à rire aux éclats. Je vois Marie lui lancer un regard noir comme si elle avait troublé sa paix, mais elle retourne bien vite à son massage. Alycia ne moufte même pas.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?

— Tu as peur de dire à une lesbienne que tu ressens des choses pour elle ?!

— Bah justement ! Après elle va se faire des idées peut-être…

— Des idées ?

— Oui, je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je ressens, donc je ne voudrais pas lui donner de faux espoirs. Et puis ce n'est pas parce qu'elle aime les filles qu'elle m'aime moi, donc si c'est moi qui commence à ressentir des choses et pas elle, je vais souffrir…

— Oulala tu me donnes mal à la tête…

Lindsey s'enfonce dans le bassin jusqu'à ce que sa bouche pénètre dans l'eau bouillante pour faire des bulles. Je pousse sur son crâne pour tenter de la noyer. Elle ressort et me fait subir la même punition. Nous nous faisons gentiment rabrouer par les deux masseuses et nous calmons.

— Alors, détendues ? demande Lindsey quand nous nous retrouvons toutes les 4 devant le spa.

— C'était top ! répond Alycia, De belles masseuses, que demander de plus ?

— Tu me fatigues, plaisante Marie, mais elle n'a pas tord. Et vous ?

— Écoutez, j'aurais préféré être en meilleure compagnie !

— La ferme Eliza ! me gronde Lindsey en me frappant doucement dans les côtes.

— Du calme les enfants ! dit Marie.

— Les enfants ? je m'exclame.

— Je suis un peu votre maman ici, sans moi vous ne seriez pas là !

— Mouais, dit Alycia peu convaincue.

— D'ailleurs il est tant de parler du programme de demain !

— On t'écoute maman, répond Lindsey.

— J'ai vu qu'on pouvait louer des petits bateaux à moteur et s'éloigner un peu du paquebot.

— Tu veux quitter le bateau pour un autre bateau ? je demande.

— C'est réservé aux propriétaire d'un permis bateau et le GPS est trafiqué pour éviter de trop nous éloigner et de nous perdre. Il y a une radio au cas où aussi pour joindre l'équipage en cas de besoin imminent de sauvetage. Ça vous dit ?

— T'as un permis bateau toi ? relève Lindsey.

— Non, mais je me suis dit que puisque comme l'a très justement relever Alycia l'autre jour, elle et Eliza sont australiennes, une des deux devrait l'avoir.

— Bah pas Eliza visiblement, répondit Alycia, mais tu as bien fait de parier, je sais conduire ce genre d'engin en effet !

— L'affaire est dans le sac ! 10H demain ?

— Si tôt !

— Oui si tôt Lindsey, l'après-midi je compte bien utiliser les toboggans du parc aquatique !

L'idée nous paraît bonne à toutes et nous acceptons.

Après dîner, ne voulant pas retenter l'expérience de la veille, nous décidons de nous réunir dans une de nos chambres. Nous squattons le lit de Lindsey, les rideaux ouverts sur le ciel étoilée et la mer noire d'encre.

— La nuit on ne distingue presque pas la mer du ciel, je dis lascive.

— Il n'y a que les étoiles qui permettent de faire la différence.

Je tourne mon visage vers Alycia allongée à côté de moi qui visiblement comprend ce dont je parle.

— Vous êtes trop poétique pour moi les filles. C'est juste la mer et des étoiles quoi.

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu peux être rabat-joie quand tu t'y mets Lindsey ! répond Marie.

— Pardon, pardon, oui la profondeur du bleu de la nuit fait vibrer mes entrailles d'un soubresaut intense. Et les étoiles qui se reflètent dans le liquide épais me chatouillent les sens.

Marie se redresse et regarde Lindsey étonnée.

— Depuis quand t'es une poète toi ?

— Faudrait savoir ce que tu veux Marie ! Quand je casse leur délire tu râles, quand je les suis tu râles aussi !

Alycia et moi nous redressons également pour les regarder se chamailler. Marie finit par attraper son oreiller pour le balancer à la tête de son adversaire. Lindsey sonnée arrive à le rattraper pour le lui balancer à son tour. Je donne un coup de coude à Alycia pour lui montrer le second oreiller. Elle s'en empare et attaque Marie.

— Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi tu m'attaques, j'étais de votre côté de base moi !

— Oui, mais la poésie de Lindsey était si belle…

Je coupe Alycia dans sa phrase en lui piquant son oreiller des mains et en la frappant avec.

— Alors comme ça tu te mets dans l'équipe de Marie ?

— Hé ouaiiis c'est une vraie Eliza !

Nous rions et la bataille reprend de plus belle.

Je profite d'un moment d'inattention pour m'échapper et remplir un verre d'eau dans la salle de bain. J'en renverse la totalité du liquide sur la tête d'Alycia qui est sous le choc.

— Tu trouves pas qu'il y a déjà assez d'eau comme ça ?!

— C'est malin, mon lit est trempé maintenant !

— Tu viendras dormir chez moi va, propose Marie à Lindsey avec un clin d'œil.

— Et moi, t'y penses à moi ? Je suis trempée aussi !

— Mais je m'en fiche de toi ! répond Lindsey.

— Mais on est dans la même équipe !

Je me tord de rire. Alycia finit par retirer son t-shirt pour aller l'essorer au dessus du lavabo. Je l'observe de ma place, de dos dans la lumière de la salle de bain. L'idée soudaine de venir dégrafer sons soutif rouge en dentelle me donne des frissons.

— Ferme la bouche Eliza, chuchote Lindsey à mon oreille.

Je me sens rougir et lui donne un coup d'oreiller pour la faire taire.

Nous achevons la soirée pour éviter de nous coucher trop tard et être d'attaque pour notre sortie en bateau. Alycia nous a promis de nous laisser un peu la barre, j'ai hâte de me sentir capitaine !

A 10h pétante nous sommes sur le dernier Pont d'où les bateaux sont loués. Nous sommes 3 petits groupes réunis pour louer chacun un bateau. Un mousse nous explique les consignes de sécurité, nous montre comment démarrer l'engin, vérifie les permis, et nous souhaite une bonne balade, nous demandant de revenir avant midi.

Nous grimpons dans l'engin et Alycia nous sort en pleine mer. Autour de nous il n'y a aucune terre à l'horizon. L'immensité de l'Océan me donne le tournis.

A tour de rôle Alycia nous donne la barre. Je passe la première, conduire sur l'eau est bien différent d'une voiture. Je suis peu à l'aise et passe la main à Marie. C'est enfin à Lindsey qui semble y prendre un peu trop goût.

— Lindsey, je crois qu'on s'éloigne trop, s'inquiète Marie en regardant le paquebot qui rétrécit rapidement.

— T'inquiètes, y a le GPS !

— Oui mais il ne va pas nous protéger de ces nuages, dit Alycia en pointant le ciel du doigt.

— Ils ne nous auraient pas laissé sortir s'il y avait un préavis de tempête !

— Tu n'as pas tord, je dis pour rassurer tout le monde.

Alycia reprend le volant et fait demi-tour. Mais le retour semble prendre plus de temps que l'aller et les nuages noircissent dangereusement. Bientôt une goutte s'écrase sur ma joue, suivit d'une deuxième, puis d'une autre. En quelques secondes nous sommes pris dans un violent orage et le paquebot n'est pas encore à portée de main. Marie se précipite sur la radio mais une forte vague la fait passer par dessus bord. Alycia n'hésite pas une seule seconde et se jette à l'eau pour la ramener à la surface. Lindsey et moi les aidons à les ramener sur le plancher.

Cette seconde d'inattention est le début de notre perte.

— Il est où l'Explorer of the seas ? demande Marie qui crache encore de l'eau salée.

Nous nous retournons pour constater qu'il n'est plus en vue.

— C'est pas possible on s'en approchait, s'inquiète Lindsey.

Je m'apprête à lui répondre quand je vois une énorme vague s'élever devant nous.

— Attention ! j'ai le temps de hurler avant que nous nous fassions engloutir.

* * *

_**Les ennuis commencent ! Comment vont-elles s'en sortir ?**_


	4. Chapitre 3

_**Bonjour tout le monde ! Comme on a pas mal d'avance sur les chapitres on voulait vous poster le suivant aujourd'hui histoire de mettre fin à votre calvaire et que vous passiez un bon weekend ! Alors bonne lecture ;)**_

* * *

**Point de vue Alycia **

Je suis la première à me réveiller. J'ouvre les yeux sans me souvenir de rien. Je sens ma gorge me brûler, j'essaie de déglutir mais c'est pire. Je constate que je suis trempée. Il ne pleut plus. En bougeant les doigts je sens du sable. Je tourne la tête à droite et à gauche. Mes amies sont allongées, inconscientes. J'essaie de me redresser lentement. Doucement. Le mouvement me fait tousser, c'est comme des couteaux qui me tailladent de l'intérieur. J'ai soif. En me mettant debout une vive douleur m'assaille en partant de la cuisse et irradie toute ma jambe gauche. Je retombe aussi sec au sol. J'observe pour constater une entaille assez profonde dans l'intérieur de ma cuisse. Le sang ne coule plus, il a l'air d'avoir coagulé avec le sel et le sable. La blessure me dégoûte mais je dois avancer. Je me traîne par terre pour m'approcher de Lindsey qui est la plus proche de moi. Elle respire, je suis rassurée. Sans trop savoir quoi faire je lui caresse la joue pour avoir une réaction. Elle ouvre doucement les yeux et paraît tout autant désorientée que moi. Je la laisse se redresser, tousser et reprendre ses esprits.

— Ma tête… elle gémit.

— Moi c'est la gorge…

Je ne veux pas parler de ma cuisse pour ne pas l'inquiéter.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? elle demande.

— Je ne suis pas sûre, on a coulé ?

— Je me souviens juste de la grande vague… Les autres ?

Je hausse les épaules en lui montrant Marie et Eliza toujours allongées.

— Je m'occupe de Marie, prend Eliza, m'ordonne mon amie.

Je m'approche de la blonde. Elle est face contre terre, un air paisiblement endormi. J'ai quelques scrupules à la secouer pour la faire émerger. J'ai un instant de peur avant d'être rassurée lorsqu'elle ouvre les yeux. J'ai envie de la serrer dans mes bras.

— Alycia ?

Elle se relève brusquement et ravale une nausée violente.

— Doucement. je lui dis en chuchotant et en posant ma main dans son dos, On a dû faire naufrage.

Je jette un œil sur la gauche, Marie aussi semble aller bien. Puis je regarde vers la mer. Le ciel est de nouveau bleu, impossible de savoir l'heure qu'il est mais je pense que nous n'avons pas changé de journée. La mer s'étend à perte de vue. Je regarde derrière moi, la plage finit dans une forêt luxuriante et touffue, impossible de savoir ce qui s'y cache.

Lindsey et Marie, qui se tiennent pour s'aider à tenir debout, nous rejoignent.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demande Marie.

— Quelqu'un a vu le bateau ? On pourrait tester la radio, propose Eliza.

— Cherchons le, peut-être qu'il est juste un peu plus loin sur la plage, répond Lindsey la voix un peu coincée.

Eliza et moi respirons un bon coup avant de nous lever sans trop tituber. Nous préférons rester groupé pour fouiller les bords de l'île. Aucun bateau à l'horizon.

— Comment on a fait pour se retrouver toutes les 4 ici sans le bateau ? s'étonne Marie.

— Aucune idée, je lui dis, mais je crois bien qu'il va falloir qu'on s'enfonce dans cette forêt.

Je cache mon visage du soleil avec ma main comme visière pour observer en direction des arbres. C'est sûrement dangereux mais c'est la seule chose qu'il nous reste à faire.

Apeurées et épuisées nous nous approchons des fourrés. J'ai du mal à marcher et Eliza le remarque.

— Ça va Alycia ?

Pour toute réponse je lui montre ma blessure. Elle fait la grimace.

— Il faudrait qu'on trouve un point d'eau ou un abris pour la nuit. elle dit, Avec de l'eau on pourra améliorer ta plaie.

— De l'eau ou un être humain, répond Lindsey.

— Oui, bien sûr, dans l'idéal ce serait mieux…

La forêt est un peu moins dense vue de l'intérieur, le soleil filtre entre les feuilles et nous permet d'y voir clair. Ma gorge s'est un peu calmée. Nous marchons deux par deux, Eliza et moi devant, Lindsey et Marie derrière. Toutes préféraient que je marche devant pour éviter que ma blessure ne me fasse les perdre de vue.

— Bon ça va Lindsey, tu vas te rincer les yeux encore longtemps ?

Eliza et moi nous stoppons net aux mots de Marie. Nous regardons Lindsey se tourner vers elle avec un air fautif.

— Quoi ?! répond la jeune fille prise visiblement la main dans le sac.

— Je t'ai vu mater le derrière des filles !

— Mais, mais, mais n'importe quoi ! Je… je regardais la blessure d'Alycia ! C'est pas joli joli…

Eliza éclate d'un coup de rire.

— Allez arrêtez vos bêtises on continue.

Avant que nous repartions Lindsey fou un claque légère derrière le crâne de Marie qui lui tire la langue.

Après quelques minutes de marche c'est au tour de Lindsey de rompre le silence pesant de la verdure.

— Je suis désolée les filles.

— Oh tu peux nous mater les fesses tu sais, on s'en fiche ! je dis en plaisantant.

— Non, non, pas pour ça, je veux dire… C'est de ma faute si on a atterri sur cette île…

— Déjà, répondit tout de suite Marie, on n'est pas sûre que ce soit une île, on est peut-être juste sur le continent, ensuite je ne vois pas en quoi ce serait de ta faute. Parce que tu as conduit trop loin ? Non, le GPS nous aurait averti sinon, on n'était pas hors limite. S'il faut blâmer quelque chose c'est la météo et rien d'autre. Ce qui compte c'est qu'on soit en vie toutes les 4. On va bien finir par s'en sortir. Tu te souviens de ce livre qu'on avait lu sur l'enfant et le tigre dans un bateau ?

— _L'Histoire de Pi_ ?

— Oui, hé bien on est beaucoup plus chanceuse que lui ! On est 4 et on est sur la terre ferme. Alors ça va aller. Tu verras, demain soir on pourra dîner dans un des restaurants de ma liste ! L'équipage doit probablement déjà être en train de nous chercher.

— Marie a raison, je dis en me retournant, ce n'est pas de ta faute Lindsey.

— Moui…

Elle baisse le visage et nous continuons à avancer. Plus nous nous enfonçons dans la forêt plus il fait sombre plus la soif me taraude. La jour touche à sa fin. Je me rends compte que j'ai aussi faim.

— Je crois que j'ai vu un truc. dit Lindsey après un moment de marche, Je crois que le soleil se reflète dans quelque chose…

Elle passe devant et nous la suivons pour aboutir dans une clairière donnant sur un grand espace vert garni d'un lac. Le rêve ! Mon corps revis à l'idée de boire. Presque sans m'en rendre compte je me précipite vers l'étendue d'eau.

— Attend, me retient Eliza en tirant sur le bas de mon t-shirt maintenant sec.

— Quoi ?

— On n'est pas dans une série, cette eau pourrait nous tuer…

— Mais on n'a pas de quoi la filtrer non plus, répond Marie.

— Eliza a raison, je dis, ce serait bête de mourir empoisonner…

— Je sais ! s'exclame Lindsey, Si on arrive à faire un feu et qu'on trouve un récipient on pourra la faire bouillir.

— Depuis quand t'es MacGyver toi ? s'amuse Marie.

— Je vous ai mis dans la merde, je trouve des solutions !

Marie roule des yeux et nous commençons à chercher ce qui pourrait nous servir de récipient. Eliza tombe sur un bout d'écorce assez creux qui nous convainc.

— Et quelqu'un ici sait faire un feu ? je m'inquiète.

— Y a pas un épisode où des Skaikru font du feu ? demande très sérieusement Lindsey.

— Là comme ça je ne me souviens pas, répond Eliza, mais euh, si on tourne très vite un bâton sec sur un autre morceau de bois ça marche, non ? Il nous faut de l'herbe sèche ou de la paille aussi…

— C'est pas une croisière de luxe que j'aurais dû vous offrir, plaisante Marie.

Lindsey part chercher de l'herbe sèche, je me charge du bâton, Marie du bois et Eliza essaye plusieurs fois de faire de la fumée avec ce qu'on lui apporte. Il nous faut au moins 1h avant d'obtenir une flamme qui nous fait hurler de joie.

— Chut, dit Marie, vous allez attirer des choses pas nets à force de faire du bruit…

— Ça fait 1h qu'on retourne les alentours, crois moi que si un animal était caché là dedans, ou un humain, il nous aurait déjà attaqué.

— Alycia a raison, me soutient Eliza.

— Ouais, vraiment pas une croisière de luxe.

Le feu commence à prendre. Eliza va remplir le bout d'écorce. La quantité me semble si petite que j'ai envie de pleurer. J'ai l'impression qu'il va se passer des années avant que je puisse étancher ma soif. L'eau met un temps interminable à chauffer et quand enfin des bulles commencent à se former nous décidons de qui devrait boire la première.

— Une gorgée chacune ? propose Lindsey.

Nous sommes d'accord. Pendant encore un quart d'heure nous vérifions la température de l'eau pour ne pas nous ébouillanter. Lorsqu'elle est un peu plus tiède mais pas encore tout à fait buvable, Eliza retire son t-shirt sous nos regards intrigués.

— Quoi ? Vous n'avez jamais vu une femme sans t-shirt ? Surtout qu'on est en maillot de bain là dessous, ça va franchement.

— Mais c'est pas ça le problème, dit Marie, mais pourquoi tu enlèves ton t-shirt voyons ?

— Pas soigner la blessure d'Alycia !

Toujours sans comprendre, nous regardons Eliza tremper un bout de son haut dans l'eau tiède. Elle s'approche ensuite de moi et applique le tissu humide sur ma plaie. Le contact me surprend. La sensation de propre me fait un bien fou. Elle pose sa main derrière ma cuisse pour la maintenir et être plus efficace. Sa paume froide sur ma peau me fait crépiter l'entre jambe. Ce ressenti me met mal à l'aise dans la situation actuelle. Je me racle la gorge, difficilement tant elle est sèche, pour me ressaisir. Eliza ne semble pas s'en rendre compte.

Après quelques frottements le sable et le sel ont disparu. La blessure saigne un peu néanmoins. On ne peut malheureusement rien faire d'autre. Je rougis en remerciant Eliza qui remet son t-shirt maintenant tâché de crasse et de sang. Elle le regarde un peu dégoûtée mais me sourit chaleureusement. Mon cœur se réchauffe à l'idée qu'elle prenne soin de moi dans cette situation.

L'eau finit par refroidir et enfin, enfin c'est à mon tour de porter le récipient à mes lèvres. C'est la première fois de ma vie que j'ai l'eau à la bouche pour… de l'eau. Le liquide tiède a l'effet d'un remède sur ma gorge. Le feu est comme directement apaisé. Mais déjà je dois passer l'écorce à Eliza. J'ai envie de fondre en larmes. La nuit est presque là.

— Et pour la nourriture ? demande Marie.

— Je crois que j'ai aperçu un arbre avec des fruits un peu plus loin, nous informe Eliza, je n'ai pas osé y aller seule toute à l'heure.

— Des fruits qu'on connaît ?

— Ah ça Alycia je ne saurais te dire.

— Allons-y, je dis, Lindsey et Marie vous restez ici.

— C'est pas comme si on allait s'enfuir…

Lindsey lance encore une petite tape sur le crâne de Marie qui s'étonne. Je suis Eliza.

— T'es incroyablement calme je trouve Alycia.

— Ah oui ? Je crois que j'avais juste tellement soif que j'étais guidée par mon instinct. Et là j'ai faim alors…

— Tu me fais penser à Lexa dans cet environnement.

— Je vais éviter de me prendre une balle perdue alors !

— Techniquement ça ne t'es pas encore arrivée haha !

Je ris à nos bêtises et nous arrivons au pied de l'arbre.

— On dirait un poirier, je constate.

— Sauf que je n'ai jamais vu des poires oranges foncées…

— On tente ?

— Si on ne mange pas on ne pourra jamais continuer à chercher de l'aide demain…

— Allez !

Eliza et moi secouons l'arbre pour en faire tomber les fruits. Quelques une des ses poires étranges s'écrasent sur le sol. L'odeur du jus qui en coule me fait tourner la tête d'envie. Nous revenons près du lac les bras remplis de mets.

Lindsey et Marie nous accueillent avec le sourire. Nous croquons dans les fruits savoureux sans plus attendre. Le jus qui coule en moi est un paradis terrestre. Elles ont le goûts des poires que nous connaissons, alors je suis un peu rassurée. Cette fois la nuit est bien là, seul le feu nous éclaire.

— On devrait se reposer un peu, je leur dis.

— Vous allez arriver à dormir tranquille dans cette forêt sombre ?!

Marie tremble.

— On a qu'à monter la garde, dit Eliza, deux qui dorment deux qui montent la garde et on se relaie.

Tout le monde est d'accord. Lindsey et Marie sont les premières à dormir. Eliza et moi nous asseyons sur un tronc non loin du feu.

— Il fait froid putain… dit Eliza d'un coup.

— Vu comment on est habillé…

Nous étions parties en mer en short et débardeur, sans rien pour nous couvrir. Autant dire que la nuit qui s'annonçait glaciale allait être compliquée. Moi aussi j'ai froid. Alors je me colle tout contre Eliza pour essayer de nous réchauffer. Elle comprend mon intention et passe son bras derrière ma taille, je l'imite. Une sensation de chaleur m'entoure, mais pas provoqué par sa propre chaleur humaine…

Quelques temps plus tard nous allons réveiller les filles pour échanger. Nous les trouvons enlacées l'une à l'autre probablement dans l'espoir de se réchauffer elles aussi. Nous faisons de même. Eliza m'accueille pour que je plonge ma tête dans son buste. Elle entoure mon dos de ses bras et enfouit son visage dans mes cheveux. J'entoure sa taille de moi aussi. Ainsi j'arrive petit à petit à trouver le sommeil, bercée par les battements de cœur d'Eliza.

La nuit fut courte et compliquée à cause du froid mais le soleil finit par se lever et après avoir refait chauffer de l'eau nous décidons de continuer notre chemin. Nous avions gardé l'écorce par précaution et nous étions passé manger quelques poires avant de partir.

Nous marchons en silence pour économiser nos forces. Cette fois Lindsey mène la marche. La journée il fait plutôt chaud, on en regretterait presque le froid de la nuit. Mais les arbres fournissent une ombre suffisante.

La soif me gagne de nouveau mais j'essaie de ne pas y faire attention. Quand soudain quelque chose attire mon regard. Un point bleu dans l'air. Je m'arrête sans que les autres ne s'en aperçoivent. Je repère le point bleu. C'est un papillon. Mais il est étrange, comme les poires, je n'en ai jamais vu un de cette couleur. Non, ce n'est pas la couleur qui me choque, mais sa puissance. Il brille, comme une luciole… Je ne peux m'empêcher de détacher mon regard et je me mets à le suivre. Je marche quelques instants sans regarder où je mets les pieds. Forcément au bout d'un moment je m'emmêle dans les herbes et j'y finis la tête la première. Faisant s'éloigner définitivement mon papillon.

Alors que je me redresse et époussette mon arrière train, je me retrouve nez à nez avec une femme. La surprise me fait crier mais la femme en face de moi ne réagit pas. Je ne comprends pas comment elle a fait pour arriver si vite devant moi. _Elle m'avait repéré__e__ ? Elle nous suivait depuis le début ?_ Son allure me paraît étrange. Ses yeux sont cernés de noirs, ses cheveux châtains ébouriffés. Elle porte un manteau qui ressemble à du cuir mais pas vraiment. Et puis surtout, elle me regarde comme si j'étais tombée du ciel. Sans que je ne comprenne comment, elle sort un poignard et me le fou sous la gorge.

— Chon yu bilaik ?* (*Qui es-tu?)

Sa langue me frappe. Je ne la comprend pas et pourtant j'ai l'impression de la connaître.

— Je ne parle pas…

— Qui es-tu ?

_Elle parle ma langue !_

— Euh, je…

— Alycia !

C'est la voix d'Eliza. J'arrive à tourner la tête et je vois que Lindsey et Marie la suivent. Mais elles se stoppent brusquement toutes les 3 en voyant la femme qui me menace. Cette dernière elle-même baisse son couteau, visiblement autant étonnée qu'elles. Je profite du moment pour tenter de m'échapper mais elle m'agrippe fortement par le bras et arrive à me coller dos contre son ventre. Elle me remet son couteau sous la gorge.

— Un pas et je la tue, dit ma future bourreau à l'intention de mes amies, Qui êtes vous ?

— Anya, calme-toi, répond Eliza.

_Anya ?_ Soudain un vertige immense me prend. Je sais pourquoi j'ai reconnu cette langue, c'est du Trigedasleng. Et je comprends aussi pourquoi les traits de cette femme me semblaient familiers. _Anya. Mais, c'est impossible…_

— Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?

Les filles hésitent alors je me lance :

— Si tu es vraiment Anya, toi et moi on sait que tu ne vas pas me faire de mal, alors retire ce couteau veux-tu ? Et laisse nous nous expliquer calmement.

Je sens Anya hésiter puis elle lâche la pression et mes amies me rejoignent, vérifiant si je vais bien. Je touche ma gorge, il n'y a rien.

— Alors, vous vous expliquez ?

— Comment dire ça, commence Eliza, je sais pour qui tu nous prend, mais ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, enfin…

— Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? Pourquoi vous leur ressemblez ? C'est impossible, il ne peut y avoir deux Heda…

Cette Anya a l'air totalement déboussolé. Lindsey s'apprête visiblement à continuer une réponse quand Anya dégaine de nouveau son poignard pour le pointer vers Marie.

— Et toi… Ce n'est pas… possible…

Sûre de moi je pose ma main sur le poignard de Anya et lui fait baisser.

— Écoute, tu ne nous croiras pas si on t'explique, alors, tu veux bien nous mener voir cette Heda ?

— Vous sortez de nul part avec ces visages et vous voulez voir Heda ?

— Anya, dit Eliza, tu sais qu'elle nous écoutera.

La guerrière semble hésiter.

— D'accord, mais pas de ruse, vous me suivez sans rien tenter.

— Si tu promets d'arrêter de nous menacer avec ça, répond Marie en pointant du doigt le poignard.

A ces mots Anya le range à sa ceinture.

— Suivez-moi.

— On la suit vraiment ? chuchote Lindsey.

— Je crois qu'on n'a pas trop le choix, je réponds.

— Non, mais, vous croyez que…

— Chut Lindsey, je ne veux même pas y penser, dit Marie, suivons-là et on verra si on se réveille de ce cauchemar.

Anya marche beaucoup plus vite que nous puisqu'elle connaît les lieux. Bien que son visage ne me sois maintenant plus inconnu, la forêt ne me dit toujours rien.

Après avoir longuement marché les arbres s'espacent de plus en plus pour laisser apparaître un chemin que nous empruntons. Il aboutit sur un espèce de portail improvisé de bric et de broc. Deux hommes lourdement armés semblent la garder. Ils posent leurs mains sur leurs épées en nous voyant arriver. Alors qu'un s'apprête à dégainer, Anya lève la main et prend la parole :

— Sis em up !* *(Capturez-les !)

— Hein quoi ? Mais je croyais que… s'insurge Lindsey qui est visiblement la seule à se souvenir de ce que ces mots veulent dire.

A l'ordre d'Anya les deux gardes se jettent sur nous. Un des deux est assez fort pour attraper en même temps Marie et Lindsey qui essayaient de s'enfuir. Anya emprisonne mes mains de sa poigne de fer et le deuxième se charge de Eliza.

— Anya ! tente de raisonner Eliza, On veut juste discuter, on ne vous veut aucun mal.

Mais elle ne lui répond pas. Nous cessons vite de nous débattre comprenant bien que c'est inutile. Les trois guerriers nous balancent dans ce qui ressemble à une prison et s'en vont s'en plus d'explications.

— Bah putain, s'exclame Lindsey.

— C'est quoi ce merdier ? s'énerve Eliza.

— Vous croyez que Anya c'était Dichen ? demande Marie.

— C'est pas possible, répond Eliza, elle nous aurait reconnu, et là bah, t'as bien vu hein, elle nous a pris pour Lexa, Clarke, Raven et Octavia…

— Mais c'est impossible ! dit Lindsey.

— Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant entendu cette phrase qu'aujourd'hui, je dis en me tenant les tempes, restons calme.

— Et cette putain de cellule qui ressemble à celle dans laquelle Jaha et Kane sont enfermés dans la saison 2, putain !

— Arrête Lindsey ! J'ai dit du calme !

— Pardon Alycia… Mais c'est facile pour toi aussi, tu ressembles à leur cheffe…

— Je pense au contraire que ça va être pire pour moi, mais on ne fait pas la compétition, il faut qu'on réfléchisse. Si Anya ne nous a pas tué il y a une raison.

— Tu crois qu'elle est allée chercher… Lexa ? hésite Eliza.

— C'est la solution la plus logique…

— Ou alors Titus… dit Marie.

— Titus ? je demande.

— Apparemment c'est un sacré bâtard alors…

— Franchement, je continue, à ce stade je ne suis pas sûre qu'on puisse se fier à la série… Attendons de voir. De toute façon on ne peut rien faire…

Lindsey soupire et va s'asseoir au fond de la cellule. Nous la rejoignons. J'observe la pièce et je me souviens. La première fois que Lexa apparaît dans la série c'est dans cette geôle. Elle se fait passer pour une moins que rien afin d'obtenir des informations. Impossible que c'est ce qui arrive aujourd'hui vu nos visages… Avec Eliza nous avons peut-être toutes nos chances… Mon esprit est embrouillé. Je n'arrive toujours pas à réaliser ce que nous vivons. Cela va tellement au-delà de la réalité qu'il me faut faire un travail incroyable pour essayer d'y croire. Mais je sais que je ne rêve pas. Ma soif et ma faim me le rappellent sans cesse. Je ferme les yeux un instant, épuisée par cette aventure.

— Ça va Alycia ?

C'est Eliza qui est venue s'asseoir prêt de moi.

— Je ne sais pas trop, je me sens perdue…

— Je pense qu'on l'est toutes.

— Tu crois que c'est possible que…

— Que Lexa débarque dans cette prison ?

— Oui…

— Je crois oui… Et franchement j'ai un peu peur.

— Oh, avec ton visage ça devrait aller.

Elle ne comprend pas.

— Tu es le sosie de la femme qu'elle aime, non ?

— On n'en sait rien…

— En tous cas, si Anya nous a reconnu toutes les 4 donc c'est que Lexa te reconnaîtra aussi.

— A voir si elle veut m'embrasser ou me tuer…

J'arrive à rire malgré mon état. Je suis interrompue par un bruit métallique. On introduit une clef dans une serrure. Nous nous redressons d'un coup, la tête m'en tourne. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que je me suis relevée trop vite ou si c'est la vision de la femme qui vient de pénétrer dans notre cellule. Elle a les mêmes yeux vert, les mêmes cheveux tressés, la même armure, le même tissu rouge sur l'épaule, le même bijou sur le front, ses yeux ne sont pas entouré de noir mais il n'y a aucun doute. Lexa s'avance vers nous. A ce moment précis je sais que l'équipage du paquebot ne viendra pas nous sauver. Le regard de Lexa est visiblement posé sur Eliza. Elle met énormément de temps à s'en détacher et à se tourner vers moi. Lorsque nos yeux se croisent je pense mourir. Ce n'est pas comme se regarder dans un miroir, c'est bien plus dur, bien plus vrai. En un clignement d'œil Lexa s'abat sur moi et me plaque contre le fond de la cellule.

— Chon yu bilaik ?* *(Qui êtes-vous?)

Elle me pose la même question que Anya. _Qui je suis, elle veut savoir qui je suis. Comment lui dire que je suis elle mais pas vraiment ? Qu'elle est moi mais pas tout à fait ?_ Sa dague s'appuie fortement contre ma glotte.

— Doucement Lexa…

C'est Eliza qui pose prudemment sa main sur le bras de Lexa. Cette dernière en est perturbée et lâche la pression. Je savais que les yeux de la blonde arriveraient à la faire plier.

Sans un mot de plus Lexa s'en va et referme la grille derrière elle.

— Putain, putain, putain… se lamente de nouveau Lindsey en tournant en rond.

— Bon apparemment Lexa t'a reconnu, dit Marie à Eliza, c'est plutôt un bon point.

— J'espère, dit Eliza inquiète.

Nous n'avons pas le temps de réfléchir plus que Lexa revient, accompagnée.

— Impossible…

Encore ce mot, cette fois il est prononcé par une femme blonde qui fait bondir mon cœur. Clarke. L'exacte réplique de la femme que j'aime… Elle porte son regard sur moi comme Lexa sur Eliza auparavant. De la douceur émane de ses yeux. Puis, alors que je pensais qu'elle se tournerait vers Eliza, elle se tourne vers Octavia. Des larmes viennent emplir ses orbites.

— Octavia…

La blonde se jette dans les bras de Marie qui ne comprend rien.

— Octavia tu es en vie…

Lindsey craque. Elle se jette sur Clarke pour la tirer des bras de Marie. C'est sans compter sur Lexa qui se rue sur Lindsey après avoir dégainé son épée. D'un coup d'arme Heda parvient à blesser Lindsey au poignet qui lâche Clarke et tombe à la renverse. Lexa courre dans sa direction et s'apprête à lui enfoncer l'épée dans le cœur.

— Stop Lexa !

Au dernier moment la guerrière retient son coup. Clarke s'approche d'elle et pose une main bienveillante sur son épaule. Lexa range son arme.

— Il va falloir que vous nous expliquiez, nous dit Clarke, tout.

* * *

_**Enfin tout ce petit monde se rencontre ! Le bordel total arrive hahaha !**_


	5. Chapitre 4

_**Bonjour lecteurs assidus ! Pour ceux qui l'auraient manqué, on a posté le chapitre 3 samedi, donc à lire avant celui-ci forcément. Aujourd'hui est le jour de publication habituelle, on verra s'il y aura de temps en temps d'autres samedis. En attendant, bonne lecture !**_

* * *

**Point de vue Lexa**

Alors que la jeune fille blonde ressemblant traits pour traits à Clarke explique d'où elles viennent, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à suivre. Je jette de temps en temps des coups d'œil à ma Clarke qui, elle, semble comprendre bien plus que moi.

— Alors si je résume, dit Clarke en tournant en rond l'air soucieux, vous seriez des êtres venus d'un autre monde et nous serions des personnages de fiction. Et si vous nous ressemblez à ce point c'est parce que vous êtes les personnes interprétant nos rôles.

— Je crois que c'est ça, répond mon sosie.

— Mais alors, reprend Clarke, ça voudrait dire que nous ne sommes pas des personnes réelles ?

A ces mots je pose ma main sur mon poignard en geste de défense.

— Moi je vous trouve très réelles, répond le double de Clarke, honnêtement je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui est en train d'arriver, mais je ne pense pas qu'on puisse dire que vous n'existez pas.

— En tous cas la lame de Lexa était très réelle, dit la jeune femme miroir de Raven.

— Lindsey ! gronde la blonde.

— Quoi ?! Elle nous enferme, ensuite elle nous attaque et toi tu lui dis toute la vérité !

— Peut-être que si tu n'avais pas attaqué Lexa elle ne t'aurait pas tailladé le poignet !

— C'était pour protéger Marie…

La brune se tourne vers moi, la main posée sur son poignet opposé pour empêcher le sang rouge de couler, et me foudroie du regard. Je serre ma prise sur ma dague.

— C'est gentil Lindsey, mais elle n'avait pas l'air de m'attaquer tu sais…

— Non, on n'en sait rien justement ! Si elles étaient intelligentes elles nous auraient questionné avant de nous enfermer ! Alors qui sait ce que cette… Clarke… voulait faire avec Marie !

— Mais réfléchi cinq minutes Lindsey ! s'emporte la blonde. Pense aux Lexa et Clarke qu'on connaît ! Bien sûr que la seule chose à faire était de nous enfermer !

— Ah parce que tu es de leur côté en plus !

— Mais c'est pas une question de prendre partie mais…

— Allons, allons, les interrompt Clarke, essayons de rester calme, je pense que la situation actuelle est déjà assez compliquée pour nous toutes.

Elle est au milieu de la cellule, tentant de calmer le jeu. Les quatre intruses se détendent et arrêtent de se chamailler.

— Mais dites-moi, reprend Clarke, si vous êtes nous, vous vous appelez comme nous ?

Mon double s'avance pour prendre la parole.

— Je m'appelle Alycia.

— Eliza.

— Marie.

— Lindsey, elle dit en ronchonnant.

A ce moment Clarke a un geste qui me surprend. Elle s'avance face à cette Alycia et lui tend le bras. Alycia un peu perdue mais semblant connaître parfaitement nos coutumes, lui saisit le poignet comme pour sceller un accord.

— Clarke ! je m'énerve. Tu ne peux pas sympathiser si vite avec ces étrangères !

— Regarde-les Lexa, comment ne peux-tu pas leur faire confiance ? Elles sont nous, nous sommes elles. Si tu ne fais pas confiance à Alycia, essaye au moins d'accorder le bénéfice du tout à Eliza.

L'intéressée semble gênée en me regardant. La voir rougir me fait un drôle d'effet. Elle a exactement les mêmes réactions que Clarke.

— Je peux te parler en privé ? je demande.

Clarke fait oui de la tête.

— Excusez-nous pour cette cage un peu rustique, elle dit, nous serrons bientôt de retour.

Toujours très diplomate, Clarke leur sourit avant que nous quittions la prison pour nous retrouver dans une salle isolée non loin de là.

— Clarke, tu sais que je… tiens à toi, mais ça ne te permet pas de prendre les décisions à ma place. Je suis toujours Heda.

Elle s'approche docilement de moi et pose sa main sur mon épaule.

— Lexa, explique-moi ce que tu veux faire d'elles ?

Sa question me prend de court. J'ai compris la moitié de leurs explications alors forcément je n'y ai pas encore réfléchi.

— Je ne sais pas, mais de la à leur donner notre confiance… Et si c'était une ruse ?

— Une ruse ?

— De Azgeda ! Tu sais qu'ils ne sont pas d'accord avec le fait que Skaikru soit devenu le 13ème clan.

— Ils étaient là lors de l'Unification, ils ont donné leur aval pour faire de notre peuple un des vôtres. Ils ne peuvent rien faire.

— Je ne sais pas, ils pourraient très bien chercher à nous attaquer de l'intérieur avec ces… avec ces filles !

— Et ils les auraient trouvées où, hein ?

— Vous êtes tombés du Ciel ! Azgeda a très bien pu trouver comment déguiser un Homme !

— Justement Lexa ! Si tu crois au fait que je sois tombée du Ciel, tu ne peux pas croire que ces filles viennent de la Mer ? Le Monde est vaste, bien plus que ces Terres que tu connais par cœur, et d'après ce qu'elles nous disent, la réalité va bien au-delà de ce qu'on s'imagine. Alors si tu as réussi à faire de nous, Peuple du Ciel, des membres de ton Alliance, tu peux essayer de leur faire confiance, tu ne crois pas ?

Son explication est logique. Sa façon de me le dire facilite l'acceptation. Les mots de Titus résonnent en moi « Clake te distrait ». J'essaie de les effacer.

— Je veux bien essayer Clarke. Mais c'est trop dangereux de les garder ici. Tu imagines si Azgeda, ou quelqu'un d'autre, tombent sur elles ?! Et puis, celle qui ressemble à Octavia…

Je ne veux pas aller plus loin, je sais que repenser à la mort de son amie lui est douloureux.

— Tu as raison Heda, mais on ne peut pas les laisser dans cette prison. Tu me laisserais dormir là dedans toi ?

Un sourire en coin habille son visage. Elle s'approche encore plus de moi, je ne recule pas. Délicatement ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes. Je veux amplifier le baiser mais elle se retire aussitôt.

— Tu sais toujours me parler Clarke… Mais il va falloir mettre quelques personnes au courant si on veut les garder ici sans peur qu'elle s'échappent.

— Tu crois vraiment qu'elles vont chercher à s'enfuir ?

— Quand on va leur annoncer qu'on les garde ici pour notre sécurité, j'en ai bien peur.

— Tu m'as gardée prisonnière ici, je n'ai pas fui…

Son air malicieux renaît, encore une fois elle s'approche de moi. Cette fois je ne la laisse pas filer et l'embrasse chaleureusement. Elle se décolle et frotte son nez contre le mien.

— Plus tard Lexa…

Je ne réponds pas et prends la direction du couloir.

— Va chercher Anya et les deux gardes qui nous les ont amenées, annoncez leur qu'on les garde, dans de meilleures conditions. Je vais trouver où les loger. Et il faut que je prévienne Titus…

A l'entente de ce nom Clarke fait la grimace. Mais elle suit mes ordres.

Une fois seule je repense à ces propos. Ils ne sont pas totalement dénués de sens mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'être méfiante. _Comment peut-elle faire confiance aussi facilement après toutes les trahisons qu'elle a essuyé__es__ ? Après ma propre trahison… Et puis, cette ressemblance est si troublante… La façon dont mon double regardait Clarke ne me plaît pas beaucoup, si elles sont comme nous… Sont-elles ? Il va falloir être vigilantes ! Il faudrait que j'aille en parler avec Titus, en tant que __Fleimkepa__ et mon maître il devrait savoir quoi faire d'elles. Mais je ne dois pas venir à lui dans cet état. Je dois me calmer._

Je m'assois en tailleur contre le mur de la pièce où je suis restée. Je ferme les yeux et commence à méditer, petit à petit mon esprit vient rejoindre ceux des anciens Commandants…

**Point de vue Clarke**

Je laisse Lexa et me précipite dans les couloirs à la recherche d'Anya. Mais avant cela je décide de faire un détour par la prison.

En me voyant pénétrer seule dans leur cellule, Eliza me dévisage. Lindsey semble méfiante.

— En attendant de savoir quoi faire de vous, je leur dis, Lexa veut vous garder près d'elle.

— Comment ça ? demande le sosie de Heda.

— Ce serait trop dangereux de vous libérer. On a besoin de temps pour trouver une solution.

— Vous allez nous garder ici ?

— A Polis oui, mais dans un meilleur endroit que cette cage.

Lindsey donne un coup de coude amicale à Marie et je l'entends lui dire tout bas « moi je veux bien voir la chambre de Lexa ! ». Marie lui tape dans le dos pour la gronder. Lindsey se reprend et s'approche de moi.

— D'accord, mais plus personne ne touche à Marie…

Son regard me défi. Je sais qu'elle ne connaît pas ma réalité mais son ton m'agace. Je lui fais face et la regarde dans les yeux.

— C'est toi qui m'a attaquée la première.

Nous nous toisons. Lindsey semble furieuse.

— Et tu vois où ça nous mène ? dit Lindsey en me montrant sa blessure ensanglantée.

— Lindsey arrête, intervient Marie, elle ne voulait pas me faire de mal…

Je regarde le double d'Octavia avec un pincement au cœur. Lindsey se relâche.

— Fais-moi voir ta blessure, je lui dis.

Sous les encouragements de Marie, la jeune blessée me tend son poignet en grimaçant. J'examine la plaie.

— Je peux ?

En posant ma question je désigne le t-shirt de Lindsey.

— Euh quoi ?

— J'ai besoin de faire un bandage, et vu l'état dans lequel sont vos vêtements, on va vous en fournir d'autres de toute façon.

— D'accord…

J'attrape un bout du tissu et en arrache une lanière dont je me serre pour bander la plaie.

— Je suis désolée, je dis en m'attelant à ma tâche, c'est que… le combat de la fille à laquelle Marie ressemble est aujourd'hui terminé alors… J'ai été troublé et prise par l'émotion. Pardon.

— Pardon de t'avoir sauté dessus, finit par s'excuser la blessée.

— Voilà, ça fera l'affaire pour le moment, je te soignerai plus convenablement quand on vous aura amené dans vos quartiers. Je soignerai ça aussi.

Je montre du doigt la blessure d'Alycia. Elle rougit et me remercie à demi mot.

— Je dois vous laisser.

— On va pourrir là dedans encore longtemps ? demande Lindsey toujours aussi nerveuse.

— Arrête Lindsey ! s'étonne Alycia.

L'intéressée grogne et je les laisse toutes les quatre.

Je suis toujours aussi troublée. Autant par ma ressemblance avec Eliza que par les traits d'Alycia similaires à ceux de Lexa. J'avais l'impression de m'être adresser à la femme que j'aime, ou plutôt à un reflet. Elles ne semblent pas identiques. Le tempérament de cette Alycia doit être moins bestial, moins primaire et moins guerrier. Si elles disent la vérité et qu'elles viennent d'un monde qui ressemble à celui que mes ancêtres ont connu avant que nous quittions la Terre pour l'Arche, alors elles sont sûrement plus proches des Skaikru que des Natifs. Je ne peux pas suivre Lexa dans son idée d'une ruse d'Azgeda. Ces filles sont ce qu'elles disent être. Je ne comprends pas encore moi-même comment je les crois, mais j'ai envie de leur faire confiance. Bien qu'Eliza ne soit pas moi, je sais, je sens qu'elle veut tout faire pour protéger ses amies. Et puis elles doivent nous connaître, Lexa, Raven, Octavia et moi, et peut-être même tous les autres. Je suis sûre qu'elles pourraient nous aider. Il va falloir que je raisonne Lexa, même si je dois hausser le ton pour y arriver. Il n'y a parfois que comme cela qu'elle m'écoute. Peut-être que je pourrais retrouver Lincoln, il serait de mon côté… Avec cette femme ressemblant à Octavia… Le souvenir de sa disparition m'assaille. Un sanglot me gagne mais j'essaie de le retenir alors que je me retrouve à l'air libre, à l'entrée de la prison.

Je suis étonnée de voir qu'Anya est devant la porte. Elle est surprise de me voir là.

— Clarke ?

— Lexa a besoin de toi et des deux gardes avec lesquels tu as ramené les quatre prisonnières.

Elle ne me pose pas de question et va les chercher. Depuis que je lui ai sauvé la vie elle me fait étrangement confiance. Peut-être qu'elle pourra m'aider à convaincre Lexa.

Lorsqu'elle revient nous nous dirigeons tous les quatre dans la cellule.

**Point de vue Lexa **

— Laisse-toi guider par ton instinct…

Ces mots résonnent en moi et j'ouvre les yeux. Ainsi est le vœu des Anciens Commandants. Je m'étire le cou en faisant légèrement tourner ma tête et me lève. Je prends le chemin de la sortie à la recherche de Titus. La lumière faiblit déjà. Mon choix pour ce soir est pris. Elles dormiront dans de meilleures conditions. Mais pour le reste j'ai besoin de ses conseils avisés. Je pénètre dans la grande Tour de Polis et me rends dans la salle du conseil. Il est là, où je pensais le trouver.

— Heda, il me dit solennellement.

J'ai l'impression soudain de me défiler. _Comment lui expliquer ? _

— J'ai besoin de ton avis à propos de…

— De Wanheda ?

Je suis étonnée, il lit mon incompréhension et m'explique.

— Elle fausse ton jugement depuis qu'elle est ici. Nous sommes en guerre contre Azgeda, nous sommes en guerre contre Skaikru et elle te monte la tête.

— Titus, nous ne sommes en guerre contre personne. Les 13 clans sont unis. Il y a certes quelques problèmes qui restent à régler avec Azgeda et les actes commis par Pike et Bellamy, mais pour le moment j'ai plus important à voir avec toi.

— Je t'écoute Heda.

— Anya nous a amené quatre prisonnières, comment dire, un peu spéciales…

— Tu as besoin de moi pour savoir s'il faut les exécuter ou les relâcher ?

— Mmmh pas vraiment…

— On peut les torturer avant de les exécuter aussi.

— Titus ! Tu sais quoi, viens.

— Comment ça ?

— Il faut que tu les vois de tes propres yeux.

Il hoche la tête et me suit. En passant j'attrape un de mes sujets pour lui demander de préparer des draps propres et de les mettre dans une des grandes chambres de la Tour. Titus le regarde partir en courant sans comprendre.

Nous déambulons dans les rues de Polis, saluant quelques habitants au passage, avant de revenir à la prison. Au loin je vois Anya revenir avec ses gardes et pénétrer dans le bâtiment avec Clarke. Nous arrivons au bon moment. J'emmène Titus jusqu'à nos quatre phénomènes. Clarke me regarde durement en me voyant arriver avec lui. Mais la réaction des quatre étrangères me trouble encore plus. Elles ont un rictus et un mouvement de recule lorsqu'elles voient Titus entrer dans la cellule à ma suite. Sa réaction à lui est bien pire.

— Sorcellerie ! il cri. Qu'est-ce que cette ruse ? Encore un coup des Skaikru ! Tu n'aurais jamais dû les accepter dans l'Alliance Lexa !

— Du calme Titus, intervient Clarke avant moi. Je ne pense pas qu'elles soient nos ennemies.

— Heda ?!

J'ai du mal à l'admettre mais il faut que je suive Clarke sur ce coup. Je n'ai pas encore totalement confiance en elles mais j'ai besoin que mon Fleimkepa soit rassuré un minimum si je veux qu'il me donne de bons conseils.

— Écoute Clarke pour une fois, elles n'ont pas essayé de nous attaquer. Ni Anya qui les a trouvé.

Anya fait oui de la tête.

— Elles vont passer la nuit dans la Tour.

— Dans la Tour ? s'étonne Titus. Pas ici ?

— Regarde-les Titus, tu veux vraiment les laisser dans cette crasse ?

Je le vois fixer Alycia. Il grogne, il abdique.

— Le temps de trouver quoi faire d'elles, j'ajoute.

— Je peux te parler seul à seule Heda ? demande Titus.

— Clarke, Anya, vous voulez bien accompagner ces demoiselles jusqu'à la Tour ? J'ai fait préparer une chambre pour elles. (je me tourne vers le deux gardes) Amenez leur de quoi prendre un bain, à boire et à manger.

A l'entente de ma dernière phrase je vois Alycia souffler de soulagement. Oui, c'est vrai, si elles disent la vérité, elles ont fait naufrage la veille et ne doivent pas avoir grand-chose dans l'estomac. Mais cela peut aussi faire partie de leur ruse… De toute façon, pour le moment, avec ces deux gardes, Anya et Clarke, elles ne pourraient pas agir. Les 8 individus quittent le lieu. Je me retourne vers Titus.

— Clarke t'a encore retourné la tête ! Pourquoi tu ne les as pas tuées sur le champ ?!

— Tu sais bien que je ne fais plus ça maintenant.

— C'est bien ce que je te reproche Heda.

— Ça suffit ! J'avais besoin de tes conseils mais visiblement tu n'arrives pas à mettre ta rancœur de côté. On reparlera de tout ça demain. La nuit porte conseil.

**Point de vue Alycia**

Nous suivons nos geôliers à travers les rues de cette ville dans laquelle nous mettons les pieds pour la première fois. Et pourtant nous connaissons ces rues, ces échoppes et ces bâtiments. Mais mon esprit n'a pas trop le temps d'y penser. L'idée de boire et manger accapare tous mes sens. Prendre un bain aussi. J'ai l'impression que tout mon corps respire le sel et la transpiration. Ma blessure ne demande qu'à être nettoyée.

Lexa nous rejoint, Titus a visiblement disparu. Elle passe devant, de telle sorte que ce soit elle qui nous introduise dans la Tour puis nous mène jusque dans la chambre qui nous est visiblement réservée. Bien mieux que la prison c'est sûr. Mais toujours un peu rustique comparé à ce que nous connaissons. Cette pièce n'éveille aucun souvenir, elle n'existe pas dans la série. Cette idée me donne le vertige. Je reviens à moi lorsque Lexa prend la parole.

— Installez-vous, je ne sais pas combien de temps tout cela va durer. Je vous fais apporter à manger, en attendant prenez un bain, je pense que vous en avez toutes besoin…

Elle fait la grimace en regardant le t-shirt sale d'Eliza.

— Je vais laisser les deux gardes devant votre porte toute la nuit, si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, faites leur savoir. Mais n'en abusez pas non plus, vous n'êtes pas nos invitées, vous restez nos prisonnières. Bien.

Sur ces mots elle referme la porte derrière nous, me laissant entrapercevoir le regard désolé de Clarke. Pendant un petit laps de temps nous nous toisons toutes les quatre sans trop savoir que faire ni que dire. La pièce est assez grande et comporte deux grands lits qui se font face. Des fenêtres creusées en arabesques à même la pierre, semblables à celles dans le décors de la chambre de Lexa, laissent entrer la lumière du soleil couchant. Un couloir semble donner sur une autre pièce.

— Je crois que c'est trop pour moi, dit Marie. Je vais aller visiter ces fameux bains si ça ne vous dérange pas trop.

— Je te suis, dit Lindsey.

— On arrive, répond Eliza.

Nous partons à la suite de Marie vers le couloir. Il aboutit sur une pièce semblable à la chambre sans la literie et avec un grand bain en son centre. Il est visiblement rempli d'eau chaude, une légère vapeur s'en échappe. Des serviettes, enfin cela ressemble à des serviettes, sont pliées non loin de là. Trop fatiguées, trop affamées, trop assoiffées pour réfléchir, nous retirons toutes nos vêtements avant de pénétrer dans l'eau fumante. La vapeur recouvre vite nos corps empêchant de faire naître toute pensée pudique.

— Aaaaaah, gémi Marie d'aise, ça va tout de suite un peu mieux.

— Un peu mieux je ne sais pas, répond Lindsey, on est quand même enfermé.

— Ouais bah je préfère être enfermée ici que de dormir dehors…

— Marie marque un point, répond Eliza, et puis Clarke a dit qu'elle viendrait nous soigner…

A cette remarque Lindsey regarde le bandage improvisé qui commence à se dénouer autour de son poignet. Elle lave doucement la plaie avec l'eau qui devient un peu rouge autour d'elle. Elle s'excuse mais nous faisons non de la tête.

— On se laisse nourrir, j'interviens, on se laisse soigner, on récupère nos heures de sommeil cette nuit, et demain, on fait quoi ? On ne peut pas rester ici, il faut qu'on rentre.

— Et comment tu veux rentrer ? demande Lindsey.

— Ils doivent bien avoir des bateaux !

— Mais on ne saurait pas vers où naviguer, me répond Eliza, et tu crois vraiment qu'on va retrouver le continent américain ou l'Explorer of the seas alors qu'on a atterri sur cette île étrange ?

— Elle n'a pas tord, dit Marie, toute cette histoire est étrange, comme si on s'était retrouvé dans une autre réalité.

— Autrement dit, surenchérit Lindsey, on est coincé ici. Et coincé dans cette Tour le temps que Lexa sache quoi faire de nous…

Elle s'enfonce dans l'eau. Lorsque sa bouche atteint le liquide elle souffle pour faire des bulles.

— Mais il n'y a rien qui vous choque ? je m'exclame d'un coup.

— Euh tu veux dire à part le fait qu'on se retrouve dans l'univers de _The 100_ ? répond Marie sarcastique.

— Une fois qu'on a accepté ça, il faut s'y faire. Non je veux dire, vous n'avez pas remarqué les différences avec la série ? Clarke a rencontré Lexa mais Anya est toujours en vie. Dans la série Anya meurt avant l'arrivée de Lexa.

— Sans compter que Octavia semble être morte également, dit Marie en baissant la tête.

— On est sûr de ça ? demande Lindsey.

— Pourquoi elle m'a sautée dans les bras abruti ?! Et puis elle a dit que son « combat était terminé », on sait ce que ça veut dire chez les Natifs, hein…

Toutes ces réflexions me font cogiter. Si Anya n'est pas morte, si Octavia n'est plus, c'est que la suite des évènements reste encore à écrire. Titus semble être tout aussi méfiant envers Clarke que dans la série, il risque ici aussi de tuer Lexa par accident mais…

— Mais nous on le sait ! je m'exclame d'un coup.

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Alycia ? demande Eliza à mes côtés.

— Il faut qu'on sauve Lexa ! C'est le seul moyen pour qu'elle nous fasse confiance !

* * *

_**Ouuuuuh le bordel s'amplifie ! J'espère que vous arrivez à suivre, dites-nous si des choses ne sont pas claires, on ferra en sorte qu'elles le deviennent !**_


	6. Chapitre 5

_**Hey ! Aujourd'hui au programme : pétage de plomb émotionnel pour Clarke, Alycia et Eliza. Comment gérer avec des personnes qui vous ressemblent et qui ressemblent aux personnes que vous aimez ?**_

* * *

**Point de vue Eliza**

— Il faut qu'on sauve Lexa ! s'exclame Alycia. C'est le seul moyen pour qu'elle nous fasse confiance !

— La sauver ? Alors qu'on est enfermé ici ? s'interroge Marie.

— Et puis si Anya n'est pas morte, rien ne nous dit que Titus va tirer sur Clarke, et donc sur Lexa. Peut-être que justement Anya saura le raisonner.

— Mais c'est que tu peux être intelligente quand tu veux Lindsey !

— Ta gueule Marie !

— On se calme toutes les deux, dit Alycia. Ce qui compte ce n'est pas de savoir si Titus va la tuer ou non dans cette réalité, ce qui compte c'est de faire croire à Clarke et Lexa que Titus est un danger. De les en convaincre. Clarke nous a cru, si on lui explique que dans le scénario Titus tue Lexa, elle va nous aider.

— Attend, répète ce que tu viens de dire.

— Quelle partie Eliza ?

— Sur le scénario là.

— Qu'on lui explique que dans le scénario Titus tue Lexa ?

— C'est ça ! J'ai l'impression qu'on est arrivé ici pile au moment où on a fait la pause avant de partir en vacances. Avec Anya en plus, Octavia en moins. C'est bizarre, non ?

— Tu veux dire, comme si on nous donnait une chance d'écrire le reste de la saison 3 ? demande Lindsey.

— Un peu oui, répond Alycia.

— En tous cas, je réplique, ça se tente ! Il faut qu'on parle à Clarke.

— On peut faire ça demain ? dit Lindsey. Je commence à avoir la tête qui tourne moi, je veux juste qu'on me soigne, et manger et boire et dormir…

— Tu as raison, dit Marie qui lui caresse l'épaule. Reprenons des forces, ça ne sert à rien de précipiter les choses.

Après le bain réparateur nous retournons vers les lits. La porte s'ouvre, Anya nous apporte de quoi boire et manger. J'aurais pu lui sauter au cou, mais je me retiens. Elle nous invite à nous restaurer et nous indique que Clarke viendra inspecter nos blessures un peu plus tard.

Nous nous jetons sur l'eau avec une force qui me fait frémir. Nous n'en laissons pas une seule goutte. Puis nous faisons subir le même sort aux mets non identifiés qui nous font face.

Une fois repues, Marie s'allonge à même le sol avec un soupir d'aise, Lindsey se lève pour chercher les toilettes, Alycia va s'allonger sur un des deux lits, et je me dirige vers la fenêtre pour regarder à l'extérieur. Il fait déjà nuit. Des flammes éclairent faiblement la ville et les villageois qui s'affairent dans les rues. Je reconnais certains visages de figurants, d'autres me sont complètement inconnus. Cela me paraît étrange, toute comme cette pièce. Si tout cet univers n'est pas basé sur la série, où sommes nous ? Et si c'était la série qui avait été basé sur cet univers ? Avant que je puisse chercher plus loin, on frappe à la porte. Clarke entre avec du matériel, sans doute médical, dans les bras. A ce moment Lindsey revient et les deux femmes s'approchent l'une de l'autre.

— Tu ne vas pas me sauter dessus ? demande la blonde.

— Si tu ne me fais pas trop mal…

Clarke l'invite à s'asseoir sur le lit où Alycia n'est pas allongée. Je reste à ma fenêtre mais observe la scène. Marie et Alycia se redressent également. Je pense que nous voulons savoir si cette Clarke est aussi douée que celle que j'interprète. Elle dénoue définitivement le bout de t-shirt autour du poignet de Lindsey pour observer la plaie. Elle fouille dans ce qu'elle a ramené et en sort un flacon dont elle verse un peu du contenu sur un chiffon propre qu'elle applique sur la blessure. Lindsey fronce le nez avec une petite onomatopée qui signifie la douleur.

— La blessure n'est pas profonde, ça ne devrait pas laisser de traces.

— T'es sûre ?

— Tu ne veux pas avoir de blessures de guerre ?

— Dans mon métier, c'est embattent…

— J'oubliais que tu n'es pas Raven…

— Hé ! Je suis tout aussi brave et intelligente !

Clarke sourit avant de lui faire un bandage convenable cette fois. Elle se lève et se dirige vers l'autre lit. Se faisant elle passe devant moi et regarde mon t-shirt sale que j'ai été forcé de remettre.

— Je vais demander à Lexa de vous prêter quelques vêtements…

— Ah euh, merci…

Elle continue son avancée.

— Alycia ?

L'intéressée tend son dos pour paraître plus présentable. Clarke s'approche doucement du lit où la seconde blessée est assise. Je suis toujours à ma fenêtre.

— Montre-moi ta blessure.

— C'est là, dit Alycia en écartant sa cuisse pour révéler une plaie que je ne vois pas d'où je suis.

Pour observer mieux la scène, mais tout en restant discrète, je me décale et vais m'asseoir à côté de Marie. D'ici je suis dans le bon angle d'attaque. Elles sont de profil à moi, je distingue à peine le creux de la cuisse meurtrie, mais je vois les mains de Clarke s'affairer.

— Il va falloir que tu retires ton short.

Je ne m'y attends tellement pas que mon esprit réagit au quart de tour. _Ben voyons ! Et après quoi ? Elle va lui demander d'écarter les cuisses ?!_

— D'accord…

Les joues d'Alycia se teintent de rouge. _En plus elle obéit..._ Elle déboutonne son short dans un geste qui fait battre mon cœur. Elle s'aide de sa pointe de pieds pour se soulever du matelas et faire glisser le jean qu'elle fait passer sur ses cuisses que je découvre dessinées d'une chaire de poule violente. Clarke attrape le short pour le poser à côté. Heureusement que nous portons toujours nos maillots de bain, la scène me paraît moins indécente de la sorte. Clarke approche son visage de la cuisse. Je ne peux détacher mon regard mais je sens derrière moi Lindsey et Marie porter leur attention sur le même objet que moi. La blonde rapproche son visage pour mieux observer. _Et voilà, qu'est-ce que je disais ?!_ Je n'arrive plus à me calmer.

— Tu sais comment tu t'aies fait ça ? demande la jeune pseudo médecin.

— Non, ça a dû arriver pendant le naufrage, je l'ai découverte en me réveillant sur la plage, elle était pleine de sel et de sable, on l'a un peu nettoyée avec de l'eau et le bain de tout à l'heure a fini le travail.

— Vous avez bien fait de nettoyer, ça ne m'a pas l'air infecté.

En disant cela Clarke touche les contours de la blessure. Ses doigts semblent caresser la peau d'Alycia. Je me mord l'intérieur de la lèvre. Mon double ne m'inspire pas confiance.

— Il va te falloir deux ou trois points de suture, mais je n'ai rien pour anesthésier la douleur, ça va aller ?

— Je n'ai pas le choix…

Clarke acquiesce et verse le même liquide qu'auparavant sur un tissu propre. Ses mains retournent contre la cuisse pour convenablement nettoyer la plaie. Comme Lindsey, Alycia semble en souffrir légèrement. Mais elle ne dit rien. Clarke semble faire preuve d'énormément de douceur. Je ne sais si elle connaît déjà cette cuisse. Si je m'en tiens au scénario, elle et Lexa n'ont pas encore partagé de lit. Mais cette réalité est différente et elles semblent plus proches aujourd'hui que dans la série. Peut-être que la mort d'Octavia ou la vie d'Anya avait changé les choses. Peut-être que cette Clarke connaissait déjà par cœur cet entre-jambe qu'elle semble, de la où j'observe, visiter. L'idée me dérange. Cette scène me rappelle celle où Clarke pénètre dans la chambre de Lexa pour lui refaire un bandage que la guerrière a à la main. La jeune Skaikru a la même douceur, la même prévenance, la même attention subtile.

Une fois la plaie nettoyée, Clarke fouille dans son nécessaire pour en sortir du fil et une aiguille qu'elle posent sur le lit. Puis elle y retourne pour en sortir cette fois une nouvelle bouteille contenant un liquide ambré qu'elle tend à Alycia.

— Bois une gorgée, ça te donnera des forces.

Alycia n'hésite pas et bois à même la bouteille. Surprise, elle se met à tousser sous le petit rire de son infirmière.

— Pardon, c'est un peu fort, on ne leur a pas encore vraiment appris les bonnes méthodes de distillation.

Alycia sourit à son tour. Elle semble charmée. Mes poings se serrent. Mais je tente de rester calme. Clarke prépare de quoi faire ses points et retourne entre les cuisses grandes ouvertes. La vue me devient insupportable. Alycia ferme les yeux et bascule la tête en arrière. Elle se mord la lèvre et ses dents semblent presque attaquer la chaire. Si je ne voyais pas les reflets orangés de la lumière des bougies sur le métal de l'aiguille, je jurerai qu'elle ressent bien autre chose que de la douleur. L'expression de Clarke ne m'aide pas à chasser cette idée. Ses paupières ne clignent presque pas tant elle est concentrée sur sa tâche. A chaque fois qu'elle perce la peau elle semble accablée par un désarroi immense. Elle y va doucement, très doucement. Je n'entends que leurs deux respirations, celles de mes deux amies et la mienne se sont volatilisées. Il n'y a plus que Clarke et Alycia. Mes oreilles bourdonnent, ma tête me fait mal.

— Ne bouge pas Lexa…

La méprise de Clarke nous fige toutes. Je jette un œil à Lindsey et Marie qui sont perplexes. Je retourne sur Alycia qui ne sait visiblement pas où se mettre. Et Clarke ne semble pas avoir réalisé son erreur. Quant à moi, je suis agacée et je réalise soudain que j'ai envie d'être à la place de mon double. _Si elle sait recoudre une cuisse, je peux le faire aussi, non ?_ _J'ai mimé les gestes pendant les tournages._ Mes jambes frétillent, je veux me lever, éjecter Clarke et continuer son travail. Mais j'essaie de retourner à la raison. Elle sait ce qu'elle fait là où je ne ferais que blesser Alycia.

Je crois rêver lorsque je remarque Clarke s'enfoncer encore un peu plus dans les cuisses de mon amie. _Quoi ? Mais ?_ Je me tortille sur place, je ne peux pas laisser voir à Lindsey et Marie que je suis à bout. Elle reste un temps entre les cuisses et je n'arrive même pas à capter l'émotion d'Alycia, j'attends juste qu'elle se redresse. Et quand elle le fait enfin je comprends qu'elle a coupé le fil avec ses dents.

— Et voilà ! lance Clarke qui ne semble pas le moins du monde gênée.

— Merci…

Le corps d'Alycia se détend. Clarke semble faire une dernière caresse à côté de la cicatrice et retourne dans ses affaires. Elle en sort une bande blanche qui annonce la suite de mon supplice. Alycia se laisse totalement faire. La blonde lui soulève la cuisse pour pouvoir enrouler le tissu et faire un bandage convenable. Ses mains nues sur la chaire de poule me font bouillir le sang. J'ai l'impression qu'elle la touche comme si ce corps meurtri lui appartient. Je sens ma rage exploser lorsqu'elle glisse un doigt entre la bande et la peau pour vérifier qu'elle ne soit pas trop serrer. Alycia est parcouru d'un frisson.

— Ça devrait tenir pour cette nuit, évite tout mouvement brusque.

Clarke se lève et, sans passer par moi, pose son regard sur Lindsey.

— Je viendrais refaire vos bandages demain.

L'idée de voir cette scène se répéter me rend triste faisant disparaître ma haine. Demain je me porterai volontaire pour refaire le bandage d'Alycia pendant que Clarke s'occupera de celui de Lindsey, c'est la seule solution.

**Point de vue Alycia**

— Alycia ?

A l'entente de mon prénom je me redresse comme pour me préparer. J'angoisse un peu à l'idée que cette Clarke s'approche de moi et me touche.

— Montre-moi ta blessure.

J'hésite, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Je sens le regard d'Eliza dans mon dos. Je suis forcée d'écarter les jambes pour lui montrer. Je me sens honteuse, mais surtout gênée car je ne sais pas comment mon corps peut réagir au toucher du sosie blond.

— C'est là.

Je vois du coin de l'œil Eliza quitter la fenêtre pour rejoindre Marie. Je stress encore plus, entre Clarke qui s'accroupit entre mes cuisses et Eliza qui se place pour m'observer, j'ai envie de disparaître. J'ai déjà assez à faire avec mes sentiments pour Eliza, mais si maintenant elles sont deux, je vais devenir folle.

— Il va falloir que tu retires ton short.

_Quoi ?! Retirer mon short ? Devant Eliza, devant…_ Je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir, Clarke me dévisage déjà sans comprendre mon hésitation.

— D'accord…

Lorsque je fais glisser mon vêtement le long de mes cuisses je suis probablement plus rouge que l'Uluru au couché du soleil… J'ai déjà l'impression que cela va être la plus longue et la plus désagréable de mes consultations médicales.

Une fois en bas de maillot de bain je ne peux retenir le frisson qui me parcourt. Plusieurs fois j'avais rêvé cette scène, plusieurs fois j'avais souhaité retirer mon pantalon et voir le visage de cette blonde si proche de moi… Mais pas dans ces conditions… Une chaire de poule me gagne. _Sérieux Alycia ! Ce n'est pas le moment… Ce n'est pas Eliza, ce n'est pas Eliza…_ Je me répète ce mantra dans l'espoir de calmer mes pensées et ardeurs. J'ai l'impression que mon corps que je ne peux plus contrôler me trahi. Et puis Clarke se rapproche dangereusement. Je sens les trois autres nous dévisager. _Un peu d'intimité merde !_

— Tu sais comment tu t'aies fait ça ?

_Comment je me suis fait ça ? On s'est évanoui dans une tempête, comment tu veux que je me souvienne ?! Puis comment tu veux que j'espère m'en souvenir avec ta bouche si proche de ma peau…_

— Non, ça a dû arriver pendant le naufrage, je l'ai découverte en me réveillant sur la plage, elle était pleine de sel et de sable, on l'a un peu nettoyée avec de l'eau et le bain de tout à l'heure à fini le travail.

— Vous avez bien fait de nettoyer, ça ne m'a pas l'air infecté.

Le souvenir d'Eliza rinçant ma plaie se mêle avec la sensation des doigts froids de Clarke qui touchent les contours de la plaie. Je lutte. En luttant je crois voir Eliza fulminer à sa place. Elle serait jalouse ? Sa façon de se mordre la joue me perturbe, qu'est-ce qui peut bien la troubler à ce point ?

— Il va te falloir deux ou trois points de suture, mais je n'ai rien pour anesthésier la douleur, ça va aller ?

_Ah si __Eliza__ continue de se mordre c'est elle qui va avoir besoin de point__s__ de suture… _

— Je n'ai pas le choix...

Soudain une idée folle me traverse l'esprit. Ne serait-ce pas l'occasion de tester Eliza ? Je la sens étrange avec moi depuis le début de ces « vacances », il faut que j'essaie de comprendre ce qu'elle a en tête. Le temps de mûrir ma réflexion Clarke me désinfecte. Le picotement est supportable mais la grimace que cela me fait faire me donne un idée.

Clarke déballe du fil et une aiguille puis elle me tend une bouteille.

— Bois une gorgée, ça te donnera des forces.

_Super, une petit aide !_ Je bois trop vite et me met à tousser.

— Pardon, c'est un peu fort, on ne leur a pas encore vraiment appris les bonnes méthodes de distillation.

Je souris pour garder bonne contenance. Et alors que Clarke se penche sur moi pour commencer son travail, je me prends au jeu. Je ferme les yeux – la douleur m'y aide – et je bascule la tête en arrière. J'essaie de me laisser aller. Lorsque l'aiguille perce ma peau je me mords la lèvre par souffrance, mais quand Clarke caresse subrepticement à côté de la plaie pour me calmer j'essaie de montrer à Eliza que j'en profite. Et le jeu d'actrice n'est ici pas très difficile. Clarke fait preuve d'une telle sensualité dans ses gestes qu'il ne m'est pas compliqué d'imaginer Eliza à sa place et de laisser aller mon esprit à des pensées un peu trop précises. Mon bas ventre gronde. Je me risque à ouvrir les yeux pour jeter un regard à Eliza. Elle a les poings serrés, je ne sais même pas si elle se rend compte de l'image qu'elle renvoie à ce moment. Les chatouilles dans mon bas ventre reprennent. _Jalouse, elle semble jalouse._ Mon cœur saute, est-ce vraiment vrai ? Un coup d'aiguille me ramène à la réalité. Je suis déboussolée en tombant sur le visage de Clarke entre mes jambes. Ce n'est pas d'elle que j'ai envie, et pourtant, l'impression de l'avoir si proche de moi me donne le vertige. Ma chaire de poule ne s'en va pas.

Quant à Clarke, elle semble tout autant troublée. J'ai l'impression qu'elle cherche sur mon corps ce qui me rapproche ou me sépare de Lexa. Nous sommes toutes les trois en train de devenir complètement folles. Je n'ose imaginer si Lexa avait été présente.

— Ne bouge pas Lexa…

L'erreur me paralyse. Cette blonde entre mes cuisses vient de m'appeler Lexa et elle ne semble pas s'en être rendu compte. Je vois Eliza se crisper encore plus, je peux lire le choc sur son visage. Finalement je n'aurais pas eu besoin de jouer, la méprise de Clarke aurait tout révélé des sentiments de ma partenaire de jeu. Je suis un peu redevable à mon infirmière sur ce coup… Mais je reste troublée, si elle me prend pour Lexa ça ne peut pas être un bon présage… Soudain, Clarke descend entre mes cuisses. J'ai l'impression de devenir folle. _Qu'est-ce qu'elle fou ?_ Son nez touche ma peau et mon cœur saute dans ma poitrine à m'en faire mal. Je comprends, elle doit essayer de couper le fil. Mais cela semble durer un temps infini. J'entends un petit clic et je sens ses lèvres effleurer ma cuisse. Mon intimité subit le même sort que mon cœur quelques secondes plus tôt.

— Et voilà !

_Ouf !Je ne sais plus où me mettre avec ces bêtises, va-t-en Clarke et ne revient jamais..._

— Merci….

Mon merci sonne petit, je me détend. J'espère que pendant son travail Clarke ne s'est pas rendu compte des frissons qui parcouraient mon corps… Au contraire, Eliza semble n'avoir rien manqué… Mais j'aime cette idée. Avant de se relever je sens clairement les doigts de Clarke dessiner les contours de ma cicatrice. Je la trouble elle aussi… Cette situation devient intenable… Et voilà qu'elle sort de quoi me faire un bandage ! C'en est trop. J'ai envie qu'elle arrête de me toucher et en même temps qu'elle continue. Je suis dans un semi état de transe lorsqu'elle bande ma jambe en l'agrippant à pleines mains. Un courant électrique parcours ma colonne vertébrale lorsqu'elle glisse un doigt entre le tissu et ma cuisse comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne soit pas trop serrer.

— Ça devrait tenir pour cette nuit, évite tout mouvement brusque.

_Oh, j'en ferais bien un mouvement brusque si tu savais…_ Clarke se lève et se tourne vers Lindsey.

— Je viendrais refaire vos bandages demain.

Un dernier coup d'œil à Eliza me fait comprendre, ou en tous cas me fait penser et espérer, que cette nouvelle ne l'enchante pas du tout.

**Point de vue Clarke**

— Alycia ?

Prononcer son prénom me semble étrange. Elle me rappelle Lexa si fragile les quelques fois où j'avais dû la soigner. La jeune femme se redresse et me laisse l'approcher. Je m'accroupis face à elle en tentant de me détendre.

— Montre-moi ta blessure.

Je sens une légère hésitation de ma patiente mais elle finit par m'obéir.

— C'est là, elle dit en pointant la plaie.

J'entends mon sosie quitter son observatoire mais je me concentre sur mon travail, ce n'est pas le moment de penser au fait qu'une fille qui me ressemble est en train de nous regarder. Le tissu de son jean m'empêche de voir correctement toute l'étendue.

— Il va falloir que tu retires ton short.

Je ne ressens aucune gêne à lui demander cela, par contre j'appréhende le geste. J'ai déjà vu plusieurs fois ce corps se dévêtir, mais il faut que je me répète que ce n'est pas Lexa. Je sens le regard pesant d'Eliza dans mon dos.

— D'accord.

Au son de la voix d'Alycia je peux dire qu'elle est tout autant gênée que moi. Elle rougit un peu trop fort lorsqu'elle retire son short. J'essaie de ne pas m'attacher à la vision de son maillot de bain mauve fait d'un tissu que je n'ai pas vu ni touché depuis bien longtemps. La plaie enfin visible, je peux me pencher sur mon cas. C'est moins grave que ce que je pensais. Il y a un peu de pu mais la blessure est belle. Si je pouvais connaître les circonstances ça m'aiderait sûrement.

— Tu sais comment tu t'aies fait ça ?

Alycia me répond qu'elle n'en a aucun souvenir et me rappelle le récit de leur naufrage. Oui, ce n'est pas étonnant qu'elle ait tout oublié. Apparemment elles ont nettoyé la plaie à l'eau claire. Je lui réponds que c'était une bonne idée et que rien n'a l'air infecté. En effet, elle a été plutôt chanceuse. Je m'approche encore un peu, je tâtonne autour de la chaire meurtrie. J'aimerais éviter les points de suture, je sais à quel point sans anesthésie locale cela peut être douloureux. Mais à bien y regarder, et surtout vu l'endroit plutôt stérile et propre dont elles semblent venir, ce sera plus sûre pour elle. Lexa pourrait survivre avec une plaie ouverte comme celle-ci, Alycia aurait vite fait de choper une infection.

— Il va te falloir deux ou trois points de suture, mais je n'ai rien pour anesthésier la douleur, ça va aller ?

— Je n'ai pas le choix…

En effet, elle n'a pas le choix. Je me détourne de la blessée pour fouiller dans mon nécessaire. Je mets le fil et l'aiguille de côté. Je prends le désinfectant et commence à m'affairer. J'essaie de me concentrer sur mon travail. Alycia semble un peu plus sensible que Lindsey. Je me demande comment elle va réagir aux points… En rangeant le désinfectant me viens une idée. Je cherche et trouve une petite bouteille d'alcool. Normalement elle me sert aussi à désinfecter les plaies mais je sais qu'il est moins fort, cela fera sans doute l'affaire.

— Bois une gorgée, ça te donnera des forces.

Sans hésiter cette fois, Alycia boit une gorgée d'une traite et se met à tousser. Je ris faiblement, je suppose que c'est assez fort en fin de compte. Tant pis au moins ça l'aidera. Alycia semble répondre à mon sourire. C'est la première fois. _Putain, elle est aussi belle que Lexa…_ Vite j'attrape mon fil et mon aiguille pour penser à autre chose. Tout autour de moi disparaît. Ma concentration est à son maximum lorsque j'enfonce l'aiguille sous la peau. Sa jambe vibre et une chaire de poule – était-elle déjà là avant ? – rend la surface de sa cuisse rugueuse. J'essaie d'être la plus douce possible car elle n'a pas l'habitude. Elle semble quand même s'en sortir plutôt bien. La chaire de poule augmente à chaque fois que je plante l'aiguille et je peux voir ses cuisses trembler mais elle est courageuse. Plus je me concentre plus je perds la notion de l'espace et du temps. Un mouvement un peu plus brusque me fait presque rater mon mouvement.

— Ne bouge pas Lexa…

Aussitôt sortit de ma bouche que je me rend compte de ma bêtise. Le grain de sa peau, sa couleur, son odeur, sa façon de respirer, la forme de ses cuisses, tout, tout est identique. Tout en cette fille me fait penser à la femme dont je suis amoureuse, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Je me sens si stupide que je fais tout pour qu'on ne voit pas mon trouble. Je continue ma tâche comme si aucun incident ne s'était produit. Si je commence à la prendre pour Lexa cela va s'annoncer très compliqué pour la suite.

Heureusement j'arrive à mon dernier point et ferme définitivement la blessure. Sauf qu'il me faut couper le fil, et je sais ce que cela signifie. Je n'ai pas le choix. J'approche ma bouche de la cuisse et essaye d'attraper le fil entre mes dents. Mais je suis trop loin. J'avance encore plus, mon nez entre en contact avec la peau d'Alycia. Je tente un seconde fois et en croquant dans le fil je sens mes lèvres effleurer sa cuisse. Le temps de sectionner le morceau je rassemble mes esprits pour pouvoir me redresser sans laisser transparaître la gêne sur mon visage.

— Et voilà ! je dis en me redressant vite pour enfin en finir avec ce moment désagréable.

_Pas si désagréable…_

— Merci...

_La prochaine fois je trouve des ciseaux._ Le tout petit merci d'Alycia me confirme que je ne l'ai pas laissé indifférente. Et pourtant, pourtant je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder la cicatrice une dernière fois et de faire preuve de douceur. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'en dessiner les contours comme j'ai l'habitude de le faire avec Lexa. Ce geste me paraît si naturel sur ce corps que je ne m'en rends même pas compte. Mais il me faut faire un bandage à présent. L'ultime épreuve. Je vais devoir soulever cette cuisse que je connais par cœur.

J'attrape la bande et m'apprête à manipuler Alycia. J'utilise mes deux mains, que je sens moites, pour lui soulever le membre galbé et toujours rugueux de chaire de poule. Et pourtant en en faisant le tour avec la bande je peux constater la douceur de son épiderme. Le bout de mes doigts frétille. Mais je reste professionnelle, du moins j'essaie. Pour finaliser le tout je glisse un doigt entre la peau et le bandage. Tout est en ordre.

— Ça devrait tenir pour cette nuit, évite tout mouvement brusque.

Je me lève pour m'éloigner de cette fille dont l'odeur commence à me faire tourner la tête.

— Je viendrais refaire vos bandages demain.

L'idée d'avoir à recommencer ce petit manège tous les jours ne me rassure pas. J'espère convaincre Lexa quant à leur sort, mais j'aimerais aussi mieux qu'elles partent loin d'ici, très loin.

* * *

_**Une fois ces émotions passées, que peut-il arriver entre Alycia et Eliza ? Et comment Clarke va-t-elle réussir à convaincre Lexa d'aider ces inconnues ?**_


	7. Chapitre 6

_**Bonjour à tous ! En ce samedi lumineux voici la suite de l'histoire. L'action se précise un peu plus et les troubles sont toujours là.**_

* * *

**Point de vue Lindsey**

J'aperçois les deux gardes lorsque Clarke quitte la chambre. J'ai envie de leur tirer la langue mais ce ne serait peut-être pas très judicieux. Et puis j'ai d'autres personnes à taquiner. Alors qu'Alycia descend du lit pour remettre son short je porte ma voix pour signifier que je m'adresse à elle à l'autre bout de la pièce :

— Oulala j'ai chaud moi !

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Lindsey ? me demande Marie perdue.

— Mais t'étais où pendant les trente dernières minutes ?! C'était hyper tendu là !

— Ouais, elle a raison, me soutient Eliza.

— Arrête de dire des bêtises Lindsey, répond Alycia en se levant doucement.

Elle fait la grimace lorsque son pied rattaché à la cuisse meurtrie touche le sol. Je vois le corps d'Eliza amorcer un mouvement pour aller vers sa partenaire de jeu mais elle se retient. _Il va vraiment falloir les pousser un peu ces deux-là ! _

— Eliza ! Aide Alycia à se relever au lieu de rester planter là!

Aussitôt elle s'exécute et se précipite sur la blessée pour passer un bras autour de sa taille et la soutenir. Je me lève aussi et nous nous retrouvons toutes les quatre au centre de la pièce. Pendant que Marie rassemble nos assiettes vides je m'assois autour de la petite table improvisée pour admirer le spectacle. Eliza prend grand soin d'Alycia et l'aide à s'asseoir doucement. Une fois celle-ci assise, la blonde met un petit temps avant de retirer son bras. Alycia rougit un peu, mais pourtant j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas pour la raison exacte à laquelle je pense.

— Bon, intervient Marie maintenant assise, il va falloir que vous évitiez de confondre Clarke et Eliza, et Lexa et Alycia, sinon on ne va pas s'en sortir !

_Elle me retire les mots de la bouche !_

— De quoi tu parles ? demande une nouvelle fois Alycia.

— Je pense qu'elle parle de la façon dont tu as un peu trop apprécié le touché de Clarke, je réponds pour ajouter du piment à la situation.

Cette fois Eliza aussi devient rouge.

— Arrêtez de dire n'importe quoi, s'emporte Alycia, on a plus important à penser !

— Elle a raison, la soutient Eliza, il faut convaincre Clarke que Lexa est en danger.

J'essaie de reprendre mon sérieux.

— Vous pensez qu'elle va nous croire ? je demande.

— Pourquoi pas, dit Marie, Clarke semble de toute façon plus ouverte, c'est notre seule chance. Demain quand elle viendra refaire vos bandages on lui en parlera. Il nous faut la voir sans Lexa pour que ça fonctionne.

Toutes les trois nous approuvons ses dires. Nous nous concertons pour savoir comment en parler le mieux à Clarke lorsqu'elle viendrait demain.

**Point de vue Lexa**

Je suis assise en tailleur au pied de mon lit lorsqu'on frappe à ma porte. J'avais eu un peu le temps de m'entretenir avec les Anciens, mais ils n'arrivaient pas vraiment à m'éclairer. Ils semblaient tout autant perdu que moi.

— Entrez.

C'est Clarke qui pénètre dans ma chambre. Je me lève pour l'accueillir.

— J'ai soigné leurs blessures, elle m'apprend. Il faudra que je surveille leurs plaies pendant quelques jours, tu n'y es pas allée de main morte avec Lindsey…

— Désolée, c'est que…

— C'était pour me protéger, oui, je sais…

Avec un sourire léger elle s'approche de moi et dépose un baiser chaste et bref sur mes lèvres. En nous décollant nos yeux se croisent, je me sens bien. Mais je sais que nous allons maintenant discuter de cette situation peu agréable. Je l'invite à venir s'asseoir près de la fenêtre. Clarke contemple la vue un instant avant de prendre la parole.

— Je me souviens de la première fois que je suis montée dans cette tour, je voulais ta mort…

— Et tu m'as craché au visage.

— Pardon…

Je fais non de la tête pour lui signifier que je ne lui en veux pas.

— Mais aujourd'hui je n'ai plus cette haine envers toi et je te fais de nouveau confiance Lexa.

— Je vois où tu veux en venir Clarke… Tu t'attends à ce que moi aussi je change ?

Elle tourne son corps vers le mien pour prendre mes mains dans les siennes.

— Tu penses vraiment qu'elles sont dangereuses ? me demande la jeune Skaikru.

— Vous étiez un danger pour nous lorsque vous êtes tombés du Ciel.

— Nous sommes devenu des danger mutuels uniquement parce que nous avions peur les uns des autres. C'est toujours la peur qui amène la haine puis la guerre. Mais finalement regarde, tu as accepté Skaikru comme 13ème clan. Nous faisons partie des vôtres. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que nous pouvons essayer d'apprendre à les connaître, à savoir d'où elles viennent, sans porter de préjugés à leur encontre.

— Tout ce que je veux c'est trouver le plus vite possible un moyen de les renvoyer d'où elles viennent. Elles ne peuvent pas rester ici. Surtout celle qui me ressemble. Ce serait une catastrophe si des villageois ou n'importe quel Azgeda tombaient sur elle. Parce que je veux bien croire à leur histoire, mais ce ne sera sûrement pas le cas de tout le monde.

— Tu as entièrement raison. Mais il ne faut pas nous précipiter. Il nous faut comprendre comment et pourquoi elles sont arrivées là. Il n'y aura que comme cela qu'on pourra commencer à chercher une solution.

— Et en attendant qu'est-ce qu'on fait d'elles ? Je suis censée les garder enfermées dans cette tour pendant un temps infini ?

— Si Eliza et Alycia sont comme nous, et même si Marie et Lindsey sont comme Octavia et Raven, ça m'étonnerait qu'elles acceptent de rester prisonnières très longtemps.

— Je te l'ai dit Clarke, il est hors de question qu'elles sortent d'ici.

— Il va falloir trouver des solutions…

Ses mains se resserrent sur les miennes et encore une fois elle plonge son regard dans le mien. Cette fois c'est moi qui m'approche pour l'embrasser. Le baiser d'un peu plus tôt n'était pas suffisant. Elle ne me repousse pas et intensifie l'échange.

**Point de vue Clarke**

Lexa s'approche de moi pour m'embrasser. Retrouver ses lèvres me paraît étrange. J'ai l'impression de l'avoir soigné et laissé quelques minutes plus tôt, et voilà que je retrouve une Lexa en bonne santé, en train de caresser ma langue avec la sienne. Je mets un terme à ce baiser bien que je l'apprécie.

— Désolée Lexa, je- ce n'est pas contre toi. Mais ces filles…

— Celle qui me ressemble te perturbe…

Nos corps sont si proches encore que je sens le sien se crisper. _Cela lui fait si mal de constater que je pourrais penser à une autre ?_ Elle continue :

— Je le sais parce que celle qui te ressemble me fait le même effet. Les sentiments que j'éprouve pour toi sont comme imprimés sur son visage quand je la regarde, alors je te comprends. Et tu dois comprendre aussi pourquoi je veux me débarrasser d'elles au plus vite.

Oui, évidemment que je la comprends, et elle a sûrement raison. Mais c'est plus fort que moi, mon instinct me dit de prendre soin d'elles.

La tension de Lexa me contamine. _Si elle aussi devenait troubl__ée__ par Eliza, que penserai-je ?_

— Lexa… Tu ne penses pas que je pourrais te confondre avec Alycia ?

Elle s'éloigne un peu de moi.

— Je ne suis pas dans ton esprit. Nous nous ressemblons comme deux gouttes d'eau. Qui me dit que dans un moment d'inattention…

Je n'ai pas les mots face à ses doutes. Elle a raison.

— J'aimerais te faire confiance là dessus Clarke, mais je suis désolée, il va falloir qu'on se débarrasse d'elles.

Alors que j'avais cru la convaincre elle fait marche arrière… J'avais réussi à la changer sur plein de sujets, mais je sens que cette fois tout serait différent et difficile. Je me relève, jette un dernier coup d'œil dehors et prends la direction de la sortie.

— Reshop Heda.

— Bonne nuit Clarke...

**Point de vue Alycia**

— On devrait aller dormir, dit Marie, je meurs d'envie de tester ce matelas moelleux !

— Moi je meurs de sommeil… répond Lindsey qui se redresse pour se jeter sur le lit.

Marie la rejoint et s'allonge à ses côtés. Elle retire son haut.

— Oulala je sais que Clarke entre les cuisses d'Alycia t'a donné envie Marie mais reste habillée s'il te plaît !

Sa vanne m'énerve mais la réaction de Marie qui attrape un oreiller pour la taper me fait rire.

— Arrête de dire des conneries ! On ne va pas dormir avec nos vêtements sales !

— Clarke a dit qu'elle demanderait qu'on nous apporte des vêtements, répond Eliza.

— Hé bien en attendant, moi je dors en maillot de bain si ça ne vous dérange pas trop !

Lindsey lui tire la langue mais finit par se mettre en maillot elle aussi. Eliza et moi toujours assises regardons ce spectacle sans trop savoir que faire.

— Bon vous restez par terre à nous mater ou vous aller dormir ? nous envoie Lindsey.

— Laisse tomber, ricane Marie, c'est parce qu'Alycia voudrait que ce soit Clarke qui lui retire son short…

— Ahahahah ! Elle préfère les mains expertes de Clarke oui !

— Et pas que les mains si tu veux mon avis !

Les deux amis se marrent sous les draps pendant que j'ai envie de disparaître. Mais la rage d'Eliza me donne espoir. _Elle est jalouse ?_ Derechef elle se lève pour aller en direction du deuxième lit. Elle attrape un oreiller et court vers Lindsey et Marie pour l'abattre sur leurs têtes.

— Hé, non mais ça va pas ?! dit Lindsey en riant. Putain heureusement qu'ils sont moelleux eux aussi…

— Allez stop, intervient Marie, on doit dormir si on veut paraître crédible auprès de Clarke demain.

Eliza ronchonne sachant qu'elle a raison puis elle revient poser l'oreiller où elle l'a trouvé. Alors qu'un silence s'installe dans la chambre, elle et moi nous dévisageons sans savoir quoi faire. Je décide alors de prendre l'initiative de retirer mon débardeur. Elle se retourne, visiblement gênée mais m'imite. J'ai un peu de mal à retirer mon short car le mouvement me fait tirer sur la cicatrice. Mais il est hors de question de lui demander de l'aide. Une fois en maillot je m'assois sur le lit et fait bien attention à ma cuisse lorsque je la soulève pour la glisser sous les draps. Eliza finit par me rejoindre. C'est la première fois que nous nous retrouvons si peu vêtues sous des draps. Mais il va falloir que je m'y fasse, si nous arrivons à rentrer chez nous, une scène d'amour entre Lexa et Clarke nous attend…

Mon cœur palpite. Jusqu'ici je pensais avoir quelques sentiments pour Eliza, mais les évènements et le trouble face à cette Clarke me font comprendre que je suis sincèrement tombée amoureuse. Me retrouver si proche d'elle me stress. J'ai une si grande envie de la prendre dans mes bras que ça en devient douloureux. Je peux une dernière fois m'assurer du trouble d'Eliza. Je me retourne pour me mettre sur le côté.

— Tu sais Eliza, je dis en chuchotant, elles ont tort les filles, je ne préfère pas Clarke…

Elle se tourne également pour me faire face. Elle est si proche.

— Tu es libre Alycia. Mais à mon avis commencer à ressentir des sentiments pour Clarke est une très mauvaise idée. Tu connais Lexa mieux que personne, tu sais ce que tu risques.

_Elle est dans le déni ?_

— Oui mais puisque je te dis que je ne ressens rien pour elle.

— Alycia, j'ai vu ce qui s'est passé.

— Mais tu n'as pas pensé une seule seconde que ça pouvait être dû au fait qu'elle te ressemble ?

Eliza ne sait pas quoi me répondre. Son regard devient fuyant.

— On devrait dormir Alycia, je suis fatiguée.

Elle se retourne et me montre son dos. Je ne peux rien faire de plus et tente tant bien que mal de trouver le sommeil.

**Point de vue Eliza**

Après m'être retournée je pensais ne pas arriver à m'endormir mais la fatigue est plus forte que tout. Je sombre sans avoir le temps de penser à la question qu'Alycia vient de me poser. C'est en me réveillant à cause des premiers rayons du soleil qui m'éblouissent que j'y repense. _Si, bien sûre que je me suis dit que Clarke te faisait de l'effet parce qu'elle me ressemble. Mais je ne suis pas prête à assumer ce que ça veut dire pour toi et pour moi. Alycia s'intéresse à moi ? Et moi alors, Alycia m'intéresse ? Oui, je crois que je ne peux plus le nier…_

Je me retourne pour trouver Alycia toujours endormie. Elle me tourne le dos mais sa respiration paisible me l'indique. Un coup d'œil me fait voir que mes deux autres amies dorment aussi. Une envie me gagne. Je veux toucher son corps… Je veux comprendre ce que Clarke a ressenti en la soignant hier, je veux faire taire toutes ces questions. Je glisse doucement sur le matelas pour me rapprocher d'elle et passe mon bras autour de son ventre. Je remonte ma main pour la glisser sous son bras. J'enfouis mon nez dans ses cheveux. Ils sentent bon… Ils doivent sentir Lexa puisque nous avons utilisé le savon fait par les Natifs… J'essaie de sortir cette idée de ma tête et me concentre sur mes ressentis. Mon bras est soulevé au rythme des respirations d'Alycia. Ce mouvement lent finit par me bercer et je retrouve le sommeil.

**Point de vue Alycia**

Lorsque je me réveille un poids et une chaleur me rassurent. J'ouvre les yeux et je comprends qu'Eliza est collée à moi. Sa main à quelques centimètres de ma poitrine me rend dingue. Je n'ai pas le temps d'apprécier le moment que je me retourne. Mon mouvement la réveille. Elle semble un instant perdue, elle est incroyablement belle, puis en comprenant la situation elle retire son bras.

— Euh pardon, elle bafouille, je, euh je n'ai pas fait exprès…

— Ce n'est rien…

Nos visages sont tout proche. Presque imperceptiblement je sens que nous nous rapprochons l'une de l'autre. Nos bouches sont attirées comme des aimants. Un gros BOUM nous fait revenir à la réalité. Nous nous redressons d'un coup pour regarder d'où vient le bruit. Nous découvrons Lindsey à côté de son lit. Eliza éclate de rire. Je jurerais que c'est un rire nerveux.

— Putain Lindsey qu'est-ce que tu fous par terre ?!

— Mais je sais pas !

— C'est moi qui l'ai poussée, répond Marie en se redressant elle aussi, elle prend toute la place !

Lindsey toujours au sol se frotte le bas du dos puis regarde son poignet.

— C'est malin Marie, mon bandage saigne.

— Merde, pardon, fait voir…

Marie, confuse, descend du lit pour rejoindre Lindsey. Elle s'accroupit et regarde le bandage.

— Zut, la plaie a dû s'ouvrir… Pardon…

Lindsey lui caresse la tête.

— Allez c'est rien, de toute façon Clarke va revenir.

— Mais si elle vient le soir ?

— On ne pourra pas attendre le soir pour lui parler, je dis. Au moins là on a une excuse pour demander à la voir plus tôt.

Je me redresse et me dépêche d'enfiler mes vêtements.

— Habillez-vous !

— Hé du calme Alycia, répond Lindsey que Marie a aidé à remettre sur pied.

— Bah à moins que vous voulez que les gardes vous voient en maillots de bain…

Elles semblent saoulées mais elles s'exécutent toutes. Je vais à la porte et toque pour qu'on l'ouvre.

— Sha ?* me dit un des gardes étonnés de me voir. *Oui ?

Je rassemble mes esprits pour tenter de lui faire une phrase correcte en Trigedasleng. Mais j'ai beau chercher je ne connais pas tous les mots.

— On a besoin de Clarke.

Le garde le plus costaud comprend au moins le prénom. Il me fait un signe et s'en va. L'autre homme me repousse à l'intérieur.

— Lindsey ?

— Oui Alycia ?

— Comment on dit « vouloir » en Trigedasleng ?

— Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

— Apparemment tu es plus douée que nous dans cette langue…

— Il me semble que jamais personne n'a utilisé ce mot dans la série alors il ne doit tout simplement pas exister…

— Pourtant si je demande à Lexa je suis sûre qu'elle saura me répondre…

— Arrêtons de penser à ce double univers, dit Marie, personnellement ça me donne la migraine…

**Point de vue Lexa**

— C'est bien Aden, mais tu peux faire mieux…

A ces mots le jeune garçon appuie sur sa jambe gauche et se jette sur la droite contre toute attente. Je l'esquive du mieux que je peux mais sa ruse m'a déséquilibrée et il en profite pour me mettre son épée sous la gorge. Je pose ma main sur la lame pour la baisser.

— Ah ah, tu as juste besoin d'un peu de motivation à ce que je vois.

Le jeune garçon range son arme et me sourit.

— Mochof Heda.* *Merci Heda

Je m'apprête à me remettre en garde lorsqu'un homme arrive à notre rencontre. Je reconnais un des deux hommes chargés de surveiller nos quatre intruses. Je l'amène à l'écart pour qu'Aden n'entende pas.

— Heda, la jeune fille qui te ressemble veut voir Clarke.

— Mochof, je vais la chercher, tu peux retourner à ton poste.

Il baisse la tête et repart en courant.

— Continue à t'entraîner Aden, je reviens.

— Sha Heda.

A peine partie que je le vois dégainer son épée.

_Alycia veut voir Clarke ? Cela m'intrigue. Pourquoi Clarke ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien lui vouloir ? Pourquoi est-ce Alycia qui la demande, hein ? Je suis bien contente que le garde soit venu à moi. Je pourrais voir la réaction de Clarke sur son visage._

Je me dirige vers sa chambre. Lorsque je frappe elle m'invite à entrer. La jeune Skaikru est encore en tenue de nuit et se trouve au milieu de la pièce.

— Lexa ?

— Tu es belle au réveil…

Elle détourne le regard, gênée.

— C'est pour me dire ça que tu es venue ?

— Pardon, apparemment Alycia veut te voir.

— Moi ?

Sa surprise ne me rassure pas. Je ne peux lire son esprit.

— Pourquoi ?

— Je ne sais pas, un garde est venu me prévenir.

— J'allais me laver… Hé bien cela attendra, j'y vais.

— Je viens avec toi !

— Sans vouloir te vexer Lexa, je pense que c'est mieux que j'y aille seule. J'ai l'impression qu'elles sont plus à l'aise quand tu n'es pas là.

— Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

— Si elles disent la vérité, elles te connaissent, et disons que tu peux faire assez peur quand tu veux. Tu les as attaqué je te rappelle.

Même si cela me fait mal de l'admettre elle a raison. Mais je suis un peu furieuse de ne pas pouvoir la surveiller elle et cette Alycia.

— Bon, je te laisse alors.

Elle me sourit et va pour sortir. Mais j'attrape son bras pour la retenir.

— Pas de bêtises Clarke !

— Allons Lexa, rassure-toi.

Elle fait demi-tour et dépose un baiser sur mon front. Je la lâche et elle s'en va.

**Point de vue Eliza**

Après un long moment qui nous a permis d'aller visiter chacune notre tour les toilettes peu confort de cette civilisation, la porte de la chambre s'ouvre enfin pour laisser passer mon double. _Je ne m'y fais toujours pas… Elle est sexy j'admets…_ Ma bêtise me fait sourire et Lindsey s'en rend compte car elle me donne un coup de coude dans les côtes.

— Hé ne me dit pas qu'à toi aussi Clarke te fait de l'effet, elle me chuchote.

— Tais-toi, je grince entre mes dents.

Elle rigole en silence alors que Clarke avance vers Alycia. _Pourquoi vers Alycia ?_

— Le garde m'a dit que tu voulais me voir ?

— Euh pas forcément moi, c'est Lindsey.

L'intéressée s'avance et montre son bandage rouge.

— Oh je vois il n'a pas tenu alors…

— Disons que j'ai fait un faux mouvement et voilà le résultat.

Marie se fait toute petite.

— Je vais chercher de quoi refaire ça, Alycia je pourrais regarder tes points ?

— Je m'en charge ! je dis soudainement en m'avançant avant qu'Alycia n'ait le temps de répondre.

— Euh, d'accord, pas de problème. Je reviens.

Clarke sort et les trois filles me dévisagent.

— T'es médecin toi maintenant ? demande Marie.

— Oh ça va, si Clarke peut le faire je peux aussi. C'est juste regarder une blessure, désinfecter et faire un bandage, je suis pas con non plus !

— Et t'as demandé son avis à Alycia ? demande Lindsey.

— Oh, Eliza ou Clarke c'est pareil, répond l'intéressée.

_Pareil hein ?_ Je dois fusiller Alycia du regard car elle se rend compte de sa bourde.

— Enfin, non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire mais… Enfin…

Je lui souris pour la rassurer. Il faut que je lui fasse confiance. _On avait failli s'embrasser avant que Lindsey ne tombe du lit, n'est-ce pas ?_

— C'est rien Alycia.

— Bon, quand elle revient on lui parle de Lexa ! dit Marie.

Clarke refait son entrée et invite Lindsey à s'asseoir sur le lit. Au début nous sommes toutes silencieuses. Nous ne savons pas trop comment aborder le sujet. Elle pourrait se braquer. Je m'approche d'Alycia et lui chuchote :

— Je pense que si ça vient de toi elle aura plus confiance.

— J'allais te dire la même chose…

— De moi ?

— Elle te fait forcément confiance Eliza.

Je regarde Marie pour avoir son avis. Elle me désigne du doigt.

— Je me lance alors…

Je m'approche de Clarke et Lindsey en me raclant la gorge.

— Clarke, on voudrait te parler de quelque chose d'important…

— Je vous écoute, elle me répond en désinfectant la plaie.

— Comme on te l'a expliqué, on joue vos rôles dans notre réalité. Ce qui veut dire qu'on connaît l'histoire écrite à l'avance. Et dans le scénario qu'on nous a donné… Comment dire ça… Il est écrit que Lexa va mourir…

Je m'arrête en attente d'une réaction. Clarke finit de nettoyer la blessure et se retourne vers moi.

— Dans quelles circonstances ?

— Euh, Titus me… Titus doit te menacer avec une arme Skaikru sauf qu'il vise mal et que c'est Lexa qui se prend la balle.

— Ce qui veut dire que je serais dans la pièce ?

— Oui…

— Alors je la sauverais.

Elle plonge dans ses affaires pour sortir de quoi refaire le bandage. Sa réponse est tellement sincère que je suis déstabilisée. Lindsey me regarde dans les yeux et m'incite à continuer.

— C'est que… Tu essayes mais…

Je n'arrive pas à lui dire. Je ne veux pas lui faire de peine… J'arrive à ressentir les émotions qu'elle ne laisse pas transparaître. Je vois ses doigts trembler. Elle est inquiète pour Lexa. Je n'arrive pas à lui parler de la mort de la femme qu'elle aime. Soudain je sens Alycia s'approcher de moi. Elle pose sa main sur mon épaule pour prendre ma place. Elle s'assoit aux côtés de Lindsey et attrape le menton de Clarke entre son pouce et son index. Le geste me rend dingue mais je comprends pourquoi elle le fait. Elle joue avec son apparence. Clarke arrête ce qu'elle est en train de faire pour regarder Alycia dans les yeux.

— Clarke, malgré tous les efforts que tu fournis tu n'arrives pas à la sauver… Mais ce n'est pas de ta faute, la balle pénètre dans l'estomac, il n'y a rien à faire.

Clarke reste silencieuse et se détourne d'Alycia pour terminer le bandage de Lindsey. Une fois fait elle se redresse et tente de toutes nous regarder. Sa voix tremble, elle laisse enfin parler ses émotions.

— Pourquoi vous me parlez de ça si je ne peux rien y faire ?

— Justement ! je reprends la parole. On veut vous aider à éviter cette mort. On pourrait prévenir Lexa, elle pourrait renvoyer Titus.

— Lexa ne se séparera jamais de Titus, je ne comprends pas encore très bien son rôle de Fleimkepa mais je sais qu'il est important.

Évidemment, la mort de Lexa entraîne la révélation de la puce cachée dans son cou. Clarke n'est pas encore au courant. Sans doute pas même de l'existence de la Cité des Lumières dont Jaha doit déjà être en train de distribuer les clefs à Arkadia.

— Il faut qu'on arrive à convaincre Lexa, j'ajoute, on est sûr qu'elle te croira toi.

Clarke médite un petit moment avant de poser une question :

— Et c'est censé arriver quand ?

Je réfléchis. Je ne sais pas exactement à quel moment nous sommes arrivées ici. La présence d'Anya et la vie d'Octavia perturbent en plus ma réflexion.

— La cérémonie pour intégrer Skaikru comme le 13ème clan a eu lieu ? demande Alycia.

— Oui. Depuis quelques jours déjà. C'est sans doute aussi ce qui m'a permis d'empêcher Lexa de tuer mon peuple qui sous les ordres de Pike a décimé les guerriers de Lexa venus protéger Arkadia d'Azgeda… Enfin, je m'égare…

— Non, au contraire, je réponds, plus tu en dis, plus ça va nous aider.

Je réfléchis quand un élément me revient en tête. J'hésite à exprimer ma pensée mais comme les autres ne semblent pas pouvoir m'aider, je me lance :

— Clarke, c'est censé arriver dans cette tour, juste… juste après la première fois où Lexa et toi faites l'amour…

Marie et Lindsey sont interdites, elles ne savent pas où se mettre. Alycia devient rouge encore une fois. Clarke me regarde étonnée. J'aurais pensé que l'idée la gênerait plus que cela.

— C'est à dire que… Lexa et moi avons déjà…

La nouvelle me choque. _Comment est-ce possible ? Mais oui, Anya et Octavia… __C__e sont la clef !_

— Tu veux bien nous parler d'Anya et Octavia ?

Personne ne semble comprendre.

— Quel est le rapport ? me demande Clarke.

Marie me dépasse et s'approche tout près de la blonde. Elle pose une main sur son épaule.

— Dans notre réalité, Anya meurt avant les évènements du Mont Weather, et Octavia est toujours en vie…

— Oh… Je suppose que ça explique ta présence ici…

Marie acquiesce.

— Je vais vous expliquer, dit Clarke, mais d'abord vous devez me dire quand et comment Anya meurt.

* * *

_**Alors alors, que s'est-il passé avec Anya et Octavia ? Mardi prochain chapitre suivant !**_


	8. Chapitre 7

**Point de vue Marie**

— Je vais vous expliquer, dit Clarke, mais d'abord vous devez me dire quand et comment Anya meurt.

— Allons nous asseoir, je propose pour éviter que nous restions debout un peu bêtes.

Nous allons toutes prendre place sur le lit où Lindsey est déjà installée. Eliza commence les explications car c'est elle qui les a vécu, enfin joué. Elle raconte à Clarke comment Anya et elle se retrouvent à se battre dans la boue, finalement rattrapées par un des hommes de Mont Weather qui tire sur Anya.

— Le tire est fatale, conclut Eliza.

— Oui, j'ai vécu ça, sauf que j'ai sauvé Anya. L'homme lui a seulement tiré dans la jambe.

— Dans la jambe ? demande Eliza. Bizarre… Enfin ok, Anya vit ici. Je suppose que ça a dû changer pas mal de choses.

— Je ne sais pas… Je l'ai traînée blessée jusqu'au camp où Lexa se trouvait et c'est comme ça que j'ai rencontré Heda.

J'ai du mal à me souvenir de leur rencontre dans la série car je ne l'ai pas vécu. Je pousse Clarke à nous parler de la mort de mon personnage.

— Pardon je ne voulais pas te brusquer, je rajoute constatant l'air triste de Clarke.

— Non, non, tu as raison, j'ai dit que je vous expliquerai. Je vais parler en présumant que vous connaissez les évènements. Après ma rencontre avec Lexa nous nous sommes alliées pour sauver les siens et les miens au Mont Weather. Mais au dernier moment Lexa et Anya m'ont trahie. Elles avaient passé un accord avec l'ennemi pour ne sauver que leur peuple.

— Jusqu'ici, intervint Lindsey, à part la présence de Anya, on suit.

— Avec Bellamy on a été forcé de faire entrer l'air dans le bunker pour sauver les nôtres…

Sa voix se coince dans sa gorge. Elle n'est pas fière de ses actes. Eliza aussi semble partager sa tristesse.

— Puis j'ai quitté Arkadia parce que je ne pouvais pas supporter de rester sachant ce que j'avais fait. Je n'étais pas là quand Octavia est morte. Roan, le Prince d'Azgeda, m'a trouvée et ramenée ici pour essayer de passer un accord avec Lexa. Quelques jours plus tard, sur recommandations d'Eccho, Bellamy est venu me trouver ici pour nous protéger lors de la cérémonie pour faire de Skaikru le 13ème clan. Au même moment Raven, Octavia et d'autres se trouvaient au Mont Weather pour ramener des vivres et équipements. Le talkie-walkie de Bellamy a vibré pour nous faire entendre la voix de Raven nous apprenant que c'était un piège. Le bâtiment avait été miné par un membre d'Azgeda. Raven est la seule qui a réussi à sortir à temps. Bellamy et moi avons presque assisté à la disparition d'Octavia en direct...

— Mais, je dis étonnée, normalement Octavia n'aurait pas dû être là… Elle était censée être avec Bellamy et toi pendant cette cérémonie...

— Peut-être, mais dans ma réalité elle est restée aux côtés de Raven pour l'aider…

Cette nouvelle me fait tiquer. _Octavia avait choisi Raven plutôt que son frère ? Était-ce parce qu'Anya était toujours en vie ?_

— Où était Anya à ce moment là ? je demande.

— Avec nous pour la cérémonie.

— Alors ça doit être ça, intervient Eliza, il devait sûrement y avoir un nombre précis de personnes à cette cérémonie. Comme Anya était là, Octavia devait être ailleurs.

— Une vie pour une vie ? demande Alycia.

— Je suppose que c'est ça, répond Eliza.

— Vous êtes en train de me dire que si je n'avais pas sauvé Anya mon amie serait toujours en vie ?

Je pose ma main sur la cuisse de Clarke tout proche de moi.

— On ne peut pas savoir Clarke, on émet juste des hypothèses.

— Mais alors, me répond Clarke un peu sonnée, si le sauvetage d'Anya a tué Octavia, peut-être que la mort d'Octavia va sauver Lexa ?

Elle a peut-être raison. Mais il faut que Clarke soit avec nous pour tenter de sauver Lexa. Même si dans cette réalité Lexa n'aura peut-être pas besoin d'être sauvée, c'est notre seule chance pour faire en sorte que Heda nous fasse confiance et nous aide ensuite à retrouver notre vie.

— On doit être prudent, je dis, Titus lui est toujours là, et je suis sûre que tu peux me confirmer qu'il ne t'aime pas beaucoup et qu'il pense que tu détournes Lexa de son rôle de cheffe.

— Oui…

— Fais-moi confiance, dit Eliza. Il ne ratera pas la première occasion pour essayer de t'évincer. Et si ce n'est pas Lexa qui meurt, ce sera toi… Peut-être que les évènements sont modifiés par rapport à la série où nous jouons, mais il reste des similitudes, alors je pense que nous pouvons réellement vous aider.

— Je veux bien essayer d'en parler à Lexa, mais j'ai une condition.

— Laquelle ? demande Alycia.

— A aucun moment vous ne révélerez à moi, ou à Lexa ou à n'importe qui d'autre, un élément possible du futur.

En pensant à la Cité des Lumières et à son véritable but j'ai envie de refuser son offre. Si Lexa ne meurt pas, la Cité des Lumières risque de ne jamais être mise hors service et c'est un risque pour tous les humains présents sur cette Terre. Je me demande à cet instant quels sont les personnes qui ont avalés la clef. Raven l'a-t-elle déjà prise ? Il faut qu'on la sauve elle aussi…

— C'est d'accord, répond Eliza sans nous consulter.

Mais elle a raison. C'est la meilleure chose à faire.

— J'aimerais digérer un peu l'information avant, je vous avoue. Alycia, je peux voir ta blessure ?

A ce moment Eliza s'interpose.

— C'est bon, je vais m'en charger.

Les deux blondes se regardent dans les yeux. La scène est surréaliste.

— Bien, je vous laisse le nécessaire de soin. Ne tentez pas de fabriquer je ne sais quoi avec pour vous enfuir… Je connais l'intelligence de Raven et quelque chose me dit que Lindsey doit la connaître aussi... Vous et moi savons que vous êtes plus en sécurité ici que dehors. Bon, et je vais vous ramener des vêtements.

Clarke se retire et nous entendons le garde fermer à clef.

**Point de vue Eliza **

— Tu me montres cette blessure Alycia ?

— E-euh oui…

Je ne me rends pas compte de mon ton presque autoritaire. Comme nous sommes toujours toutes les quatre sur le lit où ont dormi les filles, je n'ai qu'à en descendre pour m'accroupir devant Alycia.

— Ah oui, il faut que tu retires ton short…

— Oulala on va vous laisser nous, hein ! s'exclame Lindsey.

— T'es folle ! dit Marie. Je veux voir ça !

— Vous êtes désespérantes, répond Alycia en retirant son short.

Les vannes ont l'air de l'avoir mise un peu plus à l'aise. Elle se rassoit et écarte les jambes avec une facilité déconcertante. C'est vrai, elle a presque déjà vécu cette scène contrairement à moi. Je ne sais pas trop par où commencer. J'ai peur de la toucher. Ce matin j'ai eu l'audace de la prendre dans mes bras, mais je n'ai même pas osé lui dire que c'était voulu. Et maintenant je dois toucher sa cuisse… _Quand faut y aller, faut y aller !_ J'attrape la bande pour tenter de la défaire, comme j'ai un peu de mal Alycia me vient en aide. Plusieurs fois nos doigts se frôlent me rendant nerveuse. Une fois la cuisse nue je peux constater un peu de sang et de pus. Mais cela m'a l'air bien. Je fouille dans le nécessaire pour trouver le désinfectant que j'applique sur un tissu adéquat. Lorsque je le pose sur la cicatrice Alycia tique un peu.

— Pardon, je m'excuse.

— Non, non c'est rien…

J'y vais plus doucement, le cœur battant. Lorsque je mets le tissu imbibé de côté je me rends compte d'un odeur dont mon esprit avait fait abstraction. Je comprends d'où elle vient. Cela fait trois jours que nous portons nos maillots de bain. Des effluves acres mais étrangement agréables s'échappent d'entre les cuisses d'Alycia. Je me surprends à apprécier cette odeur. Aussitôt que je m'en rends compte je me racle la gorge et fouille pour trouver de quoi refaire un bandage. En retournant près de la cuisse j'ai les mains moites. L'odeur me fait tourner la tête. La chaire de poule que je distingue sur la peau d'Alycia me rend folle. Moi aussi j'ai envie de poser mes lèvres près de cette plaie… Je suis presque hypnotisée. Si Lindsey et Marie n'étaient pas là… Je sais, je suis persuadée qu'Alycia me laisserait faire. Un picotement entre mes jambes me surprend. J'ai envie d'elle… _Est-ce ma jalousie envers Clarke qui a fait naître cette envie ou bien était-elle présente depuis longtemps déjà ?_ Tout à coup je repense aux propos de Clarke. Elle est Lexa ont déjà couché ensemble… Je ne peux m'empêcher d'imaginer leurs deux corps l'un contre l'autre.

— Eliza, ça va ?

C'est Alycia qui me sort de ma transe.

— Oui, pardon, je me demandais juste par quel bout commencer…

Un peu maladroite je commence à enrouler la bande. Pour se faire je dois soulever la cuisse incriminée et en faire le tour plusieurs fois avec le tissu. A chaque nouveau tour mes doigts touchent la peau nue et les mains d'Alycia qui m'aide. Je sombre un peu plus dans la folie. _Jamais je n'aurais dû laisser Clarke la toucher comme ça… Alycia…_

**Point de vue Alycia**

— Tu me montres cette blessure Alycia ?

— E-euh oui…

Le ton d'Eliza est presque autoritaire. Elle se retire du lit et s'accroupit devant moi avant que je n'ai pu lui dire que je devais retirer mon short.

— Ah oui, il faut que tu retires ton short…

C'est comme si elle lit dans mes pensées...

— Oulala on va vous laisser nous, hein ! intervient Lindsey.

— T'es folle ! ajoute Marie. Je veux voir ça !

— Vous êtes désespérantes, je réponds en retirant mon short.

Les réprimander m'aide à l'enlever sans être gênée. Je vais me retrouver encore dans cette position… Mais avec Eliza cette fois… Son double m'avait permis de ne pas trop sombrer dans la folie, maintenant que la vraie se tient le visage entre mes cuisses… Heureusement que Lindsey et Marie sont là. Je sens qu'elle hésite. Ses doigts ont du mal à défaire le bandage. Je viens à son secours, mais lorsque nos mains se rencontrent une angoisse me gagne. J'ai toujours rêvé qu'elle me touche, mais pas dans ces conditions.

La cicatrice me dégoûte et sa vue me rappelle la douleur que je ressens. Lorsque Eliza passe du désinfectant dessus cela me fait mal.

— Pardon, je m'excuse, dit Eliza qui se rend compte de ma peine.

— Non, non c'est rien.

Je sens qu'elle fait plus attention maintenant. Ses gestes sont tout aussi doux que ceux de Clarke la veille. Elle tient vraiment à prendre soin de moi. Elle s'applique et son air concentré qui lui fait plisser le nez me fait aller mieux. J'aime la voir me soigner. Une fois qu'elle a fini de désinfecter elle se stoppe et regarde ma blessure pendant un temps qui me paraît incroyablement long. Je me demande si les filles assistent à la même scène que moi. On dirait qu'une lutte acharnée se déroule dans son esprit. Ses yeux sont perdus dans le vague, ses traits sont concentrés. J'ai l'impression qu'elle va me manger. Et soudain je me souviens de notre réveil. Elle collée à moi et notre presque baiser. Elle ressent quelque chose pour moi, il n'y a plus aucun doute maintenant. Finalement je regrette la présence de Lindsey et Marie. La seule chose dont je rêve à présent est d'attraper le visage d'Eliza pour l'amener à moi et pouvoir l'embrasser. Sauf que nous ne sommes pas seules.

— Eliza, ça va ?

— Oui, pardon, je me demandais juste par quel bout commencer…

La reconstitution du bandage est le même ballet de doigts et de mains que lorsque nous l'avons retiré. Mais ses paumes accèdent encore un peu plus à ma peau nue. Je me mords discrètement l'intérieur de la joue. J'ai envie d'elle.

**Point de vue Lindsey**

— Tu me montres cette blessure Alycia ?

— E-euh oui…

_Ah ça y est, l'action commence !_

— Ah oui, il faut que tu retires ton short…

_Oulalalala..._

— Oulala on va vous laisser nous, hein ! je m'extasie sans pouvoir m'en empêcher.

— T'es folle ! me répond Marie. Je veux voir ça !

_Cochonne !_

— Vous êtes désespérantes, nous gronde Alycia en enlevant son bas.

J'aurais payé cher sur le paquebot pour voir Eliza entre les cuisses d'Alycia et voilà que ça se passe réellement. Plus besoin de jouer les entremetteuses, Clarke et Lexa s'en étaient chargé pour moi. Ce petit séjour dans cet univers étrange promet d'être fort intéressant. J'ai envie de me frotter les mains mais je dois rester calme devant Marie. Eliza et Alycia doivent s'y mettre à deux pour retirer le bandage et j'apprécie le spectacle. A la vue de la blessure de mon amie la mienne me lance dans mon poignet. Mais la douleur est vite atténuée par la gêne qui gagne les deux jeunes femmes en face de moi. Elles ont forcément en tête le fait que leurs doubles ont déjà sauté le pas. Je suis sûre qu'elles y ont pensé depuis que Clarke nous a appris la nouvelle. Moi même je n'ai pu m'en empêcher.

La désinfection semble faire souffrir Alycia. Eliza s'en excuse et les soins reprennent. Jusqu'à ce que la jeune médecin improvisée se stoppe net. Intriguée je me concentre sur son regard. Il se perd entre les cuisses de la brune. Quant à Alycia, elle fixe Eliza en essayant de comprendre la situation. La scène est jubilatoire. La lueur dans leurs yeux est de l'or. Je jurerais qu'elles veulent se dévorer. Je me délecte de l'échange silencieux quand Alycia y met un terme.

— Eliza, ça va ?

— Oui, pardon, je me demandais juste par quel bout commencer…

_Mon œil ! T'étais juste entrain de rêvasser et de baver intérieurement !_ Elles s'y remettent à deux pour faire une nouvelle bande. Leurs doigts et mains qui s'entremêlent sur la cuisse nue et fine d'Alycia me rendent folle. Sans presque m'en rendre compte je glisse ma main sur les draps pour aller chercher celle de Marie. Lorsque je la trouve j'enlace mes doigts avec les siens. Je ne sais si elle se laisse faire ou si elle montre de la résistance. Je suis trop concentrée sur le spectacle qui s'offre à moi. Une excitation monte soudain en moi. Les doigts de Marie contre les miens accentuent les vibrations qui me rongent maintenant l'entre jambe. _Quoi ? Ces deux là m'ont donné envie de Marie ?_ J'ai soudain le désir que ce spectacle disparaisse pour pouvoir me retourner et plonger mon regard dans celui de mon amie…

**Point de vue Marie**

Alors que je me dis qu'Alycia et Eliza feraient un beau couple, je sens la main de Lindsey venir prendre la mienne. _Qu'est-ce qui lui prend d'un coup ?_ Je la regarde, elle est fixée sur nos deux amies. _Non mais, elle se rince __l'œil__ ? Mais pourquoi elle __attrape__ ma main ?!_ Je la laisse pourtant faire et prends même un certain plaisir à mêler mes doigts aux siens.

Lorsque Eliza se redresse après avoir fini son pansement Lindsey retire rapidement sa main. Je n'ai aucune idée de quoi penser de tout cela. Mais je n'en ai de toute façon pas le loisir car voilà Clarke qui revient avec une pile de vêtements propre. _Enfin ! J'en ai marre de puer la vieille chaussette !_

Clarke dépose les vêtements sur la table où nous avions dîné la veille.

— On va vous apporter de quoi prendre un petit déjeuner aussi. Mais vous avez le temps de vous laver et de vous changer.

Elle regarde la cuisse d'Alycia, toujours sans son short.

— Ça va la cicatrice Eliza ?

— Euh euh oui je crois, il y avait un peu de sang et de pus, j'ai nettoyé et refait un bandage.

— C'est parfait, il faudra me dire quand ça ira mieux, pour que je retire le fil. J'ai confiance en toi, mais je doute que tu saches retirer des points.

— Tu l'as déjà fait ?

— Peut-être pas dans ton monde mais dans le mien oui.

Elle lui sourit chaleureusement avant de faire demi-tour.

— Clarke ! je l'interpelle.

Elle se retourne pour me regarder. Je peux lire de la tristesse dans ses yeux. Alycia lui rappelle la femme qu'elle aime, Lindsey son amie perdue de vues depuis quelques mois, Eliza est un miroir, mais moi, je suis la parfaite copie de son amie décédée…

— Merci, de prendre soin de nous, je sais que ça ne doit pas être facile…

— C'est normal, je ne peux pas vous laisser tomber avec les visages que vous avez. Je vais faire de mon mieux avec Lexa mais je ne promets rien. J'espère que cette chambre ne sera pas une grande torture pour vous quatre. A mon avis si je me retrouvais enfermée plus de 24h avec Lexa, Octavia et Raven, on finirait par s'entre-tuer !

Nous nous mettons à rire toutes les cinq, ça fait un bien fou.

**Point de vue Lexa**

Une fois Clarke partie rendre visite à nos prisonnières je sors de ma chambre à la recherche d'Anya. Si les anciens ne peuvent me conseiller, elle saura être une oreille attentive. Je ne pourrais jamais assez remercier Clarke de l'avoir sauvée. Et dire que par la suite je l'avais trahie, drôle de façon de la gratifier… Aujourd'hui elle m'avait pardonnée… Clarke est vraiment un cadeau. Je n'avais pas ressenti autant de choses depuis la disparition de Costia. L'annonce de sa mort par un espion Trikru infiltrant Azgeda m'avait secouée. J'étais dévastée. Depuis ce temps je pensais que l'amour était une faiblesse. Car Costia avait été tué par la Reine Azgeda parce que je l'aimais. Mais Clarke avait réussi à me faire changer d'avis. Et cela ne plaisait pas vraiment à Titus. Indra avait un peu moins de mal, au moins Anya me comprenait.

On m'indique qu'elle est au terrain d'entraînement et en effet je la trouve en plein combat avec Aden.

— Tu es toujours là Aden ?

— Je m'entraîne un maximum. Anya est de bonne compagnie.

— C'est elle qui m'a tout enseigné, c'est donc logique. Mais tu peux te reposer Aden, j'ai à parler à mon maître.

Anya sourit et serre la main du jeune garçon.

— Clarke va bien ? il me demande inquiet.

Son intérêt pour elle me réjouit.

— Oui, ne t'en fais pas.

Aden nous salue avant de partir. Nous prenons place sur le muret non loin de là. Nos jambes pendent dans le vide. J'ai l'impression de rajeunir.

— Tu veux me parler de vos doubles, c'est ça Lexa ?

— Tu vois toujours juste Anya.

Je lui explique avec les mots que j'ai compris, qui sont ces filles et ce qu'elles nous ont expliqué. Anya semble perdue mais elle reste sage.

— Je vais faire au mieux pour les croire, elle dit, car je pense que nous n'avons pas d'autre choix. Il n'y a pas d'autre explication plus logique. Mais je sens que cela ne te convient pas Lexa.

— J'aimerais les croire, je pense que je les crois, mais pas jusqu'à leur faire confiance. Et j'ai toujours cette petite voix en moi, et celles des Anciens Commandants, qui me disent que c'est un piège d'Azgeda. Ils ont tué Costia, ils pourraient très bien ruser de la sorte.

— Tu n'as pas tord, je les vois bien capable d'une telle perfidie. Mais leur faire confiance est aussi une voie à explorer. Je suppose que Clarke est beaucoup moins méfiante que toi ?

— Oui, et c'est surtout de cela dont je viens te parler. J'ai l'impression que Clarke, et le peuple du Ciel en général, a beaucoup trop tendance à faire confiance. Ils se sont déjà fait avoir plusieurs fois par l'ennemi et pourtant j'ai l'impression qu'ils ne retiennent jamais la leçon.

— Par ennemis tu parles aussi de toi ?

La réponse d'Anya me fait réaliser que je fais des généralités trop facilement.

— Tu marques un point… Si Clarke ne me faisait pas confiance on n'aurait pas pu sauver les nôtres… Mais tu vois, je l'ai trahie pour le faire.

— Oui, et elle est revenue.

— C'est donc bien ce que je te démontre, ils ne retiennent pas la leçon.

— Tu penses la trahir encore ?

— Non, je lui ai fait une promesse, en faisant de Skaikru le 13ème clan je leur dois protection.

— Tout comme à Azgeda.

— Eux ne respectent rien, c'est différent.

— Skaikru aussi pose des problèmes.

— Ah Anya ! Chaque chose en son temps. Laisse-moi te parler de sujets moins lourds s'il te plaît.

— Moins lourds ?

Je réfléchis avant de continuer. Mais après tout elle est ma meilleure amie, je peux lui parler de ces choses là.

— Je veux parler de mes sentiments envers Clarke.

— Oh, pardon, oui je t'écoute.

— Merci… Tu sais que j'aime Clarke comme j'aimais Costia. Enfin, tu t'en doutes.

Anya acquiesce.

— Et l'arrivée de nos deux sosies nous perturbent. J'ai vu comment Clarke regarde cette Alycia. Et moi même quand je regarde Eliza je comprends ce qui peut se passer dans l'esprit de Clarke. Et ça me rend dingue. Je ne veux pas que Clarke ressente ce que je ressens quand je vois son double. C'est si égoïste de ma part… Je suis jalouse je l'avoue, et ce sentiment que je n'avais jamais ressenti avant me fait mal et me rend triste. Et elles ne sont pas là depuis 24h…

Mon mentor se tourne vers moi et essaye de capter mon attention. Je relève le visage pour la regarder. Elle a un sourire bienveillant par lequel je me sens enveloppé.

— Je ne sais pas si je peux être de bons conseils là dessus Lexa. Tu sais que j'ai aimé par le passé mais que ça n'a pas donné grand-chose pour moi. J'ai préféré me consacrer à ton entraînement. Mais ne t'en sens pas coupable. Et aujourd'hui je pense que je peux te dire une chose que j'ai toujours gardé pour moi : j'éprouve une certaine attirance pour une Skaikru. Néanmoins mon expérience ne te sera pas de bon conseil puisque je n'ai presque jamais osé l'approcher. Alors la jalousie je connais, mais la mienne est méritée. Toi, Lexa, tu as la chance de ressentir quelque chose de réciproque, ne gâche pas tout, ne laisse pas la haine devenir ta ligne de conduite. Clarke t'a changé. Jus drein jus daun*, tu vois ? *(le sang appelle le sang). Notre motivation ancestrale, elle a réussi à te faire changer d'avis. Ne la perds pas, ne perds pas la confiance et l'amour que tu as pour elle à cause de ces quatre prisonnières. Je sais que tu sauras te raisonner. Mais je comprends ta jalousie. Et il va falloir que tu apprennes à la maîtriser.

Je prends le temps d'assimiler son discours. J'ai eu raison de venir me confier à elle. Même sans le vécu adéquate elle sait toujours trouver les mots justes. Je me lève pour lui faire face.

— Merci Anya. Je suis heureuse que tu aies été et que tu sois toujours mon mentor.

— De rien Lexa. Je suis heureuse que ma petite protégée soit devenue Heda.

Je lui tends le bras pour notre poignée de main habituelle. Avant de partir je la questionne :

— De quelle Skaikru tu parles ?

— D'une dont le sosie est parmi nos quatre prisonnières. Raven.

— Oh Anya… Alors…

— Alors je comprends ce que Clarke et toi ressentez en présence de ces drôles de femmes.

— Tu n'es pas mon mentor pour rien ! je lance en riant.


	9. Chapitre 8

_**Bonjour. J'espère que vous n'avez pas abusé du chocolat de Pâques et que votre crise de foie ne vous empêchera pas de profiter de la lecture de ce chapitre, parce qu'il s'en passe des choses !**_

* * *

**Point de vue Lindsey**

Aujourd'hui nous décidons d'aller nous laver chacune notre tour. Un peu d'intimité ne fera effectivement de mal à personne. J'avais bien envie moi aussi de me retrouver un peu seule pour décompresser. Je plonge mon corps et mes pensées sous l'eau chaude. J'ai l'impression cette fois d'encore mieux nettoyer tous les malheurs qui nous tombent dessus en ce moment. Le bain d'hier était pour laver la crasse, celui de ce matin pour tenter d'accepter l'endroit où nous avons atterri. Si nous racontions notre histoire personne ne nous croirait, et pourtant nous étions avec Lexa et Clarke dans l'univers de _The 100_. Il me tarde de rencontrer mon alter-égo. Mais si je me souviens bien et si le scénario n'a pas changé dans cet aspect-ci, Raven a pris la Clef pour oublier les douleurs à sa hanche et doit être actuellement en train de planer dans la Cité des Lumières et de se faire manipuler par A.L.I.E. Nous voulions nous servir du sauvetage de Lexa pour nous échapper d'ici, mais est-ce que nous pouvions vraiment partir sans essayer de sauver aussi Raven et tous les autres ? Oui Clarke et Bellamy arrivent normalement à tous les sauver, mais avec la mort d'Octavia et la survie de Lexa, j'ai peur que tout ceci n'arrive jamais. Sans la mort de Lexa, Clarke n'apprend pas la présence de la Puce dans sa nuque. Mais je ne pense pas que nous pouvons lui en parler pour le moment. Eliza a raison, nous devons nous concentrer sur Lexa et la confiance qu'elle doit finir par nous accorder. Après je leur parlerai de mes doutes.

J'essaye maintenant d'effacer la scène entre Eliza et Alycia qu'elles nous avaient donné à voir. Et d'effacer ma main dans celle de Marie. Cet univers doit me taper sur le crâne comme le soleil en plein mois d'août. Il va falloir que je reprenne la maîtrise de mes esprits.

Une fois séchée je regarde la pile de vêtements qui m'est réservée. Pas de doutes, ils ressemblent à des vêtements de Natifs. Je n'en ai jamais porté contrairement à mes trois autres amies. Cela me fait bizarre mais j'aime plutôt le style. Et puis ils sentent le propre et ça ce n'est pas négligeable. Je me sens revivre. Logées, nourries, blanchies, pour le moment nous sommes des prisonnières plutôt bien traitées.

Je reviens dans la chambre les cheveux encore mouillés et mes amies me dévisagent.

— Bah quoi ?

— La tenue de terrien, ça te va bien, répond Marie.

— Ah, merci !

Alycia approuve en levant son pouce en l'air et prend ma place dans la salle de bain. Nous restons Marie, Eliza et moi en silence sans vraiment savoir que dire. Nous sommes encore fatiguées. Nous profitons du calme et du silence.

— Il n'y a pas le fond sonore permanent de la circulation automobile ici, fait remarquer Eliza.

— C'est vrai, je dis, ça fait du bien le silence.

— C'était ce qu'on était censé apprécier aussi sur le paquebot, dit Marie en baissant la tête.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Marie ? je demande.

— Moi aussi je me sens coupable, elle répond. Si je n'avais pas choisi cette croisière...

— Alors là je t'arrête tout de suite, j'interviens. C'était la meilleure idée du monde ce bateau. Ce n'est pas de ta faute si les éléments se sont déchaînés contre nous.

— Et puis si on va par là, me soutient Eliza, tout le monde est coupable. Nous pour ne pas avoir eu envie de nous creuser la tête pour une destination de voyage, la production pour avoir décidé de cet emploi du temps, la météo. Pas besoin de chercher un coupable, ce n'est ni ta faute, ni celle de Lindsey, ni celle de personne d'autre. Maintenant qu'on est ici il faut juste faire le maximum pour essayer de rentrer en un seul morceau.

— Moui, j'espère que je vais arriver à être aussi positive que vous deux…

— Viens là.

Eliza ouvre grand les bras pour accueillir Marie dans une étreinte à laquelle je me joins. Nous nous réconfortons un petit temps avant de nous séparer.

— Je vais aux toilettes mesdames, s'excuse Eliza.

— J'ai tendance à oublier que tu es une pisseuse, plaisante Marie.

— Chut ! Ne te moque pas de ma souffrance !

Nous rions et elle titube en mimant d'être blessée vers le fond de la chambre. Aussitôt seules que Marie s'approche de moi.

— Il faut qu'on parle Lindsey.

Je comprends tout de suite ce à quoi elle fait allusion et je hoche la tête.

— Je suis désolée si ça t'a gêné que je prenne ta main dans la mienne Marie…

— Non ne t'excuses pas, je ne t'ai pas repoussée non plus.

— Et pourquoi ?

— Je ne sais pas trop, sûrement que sentir tes doigts contre les miens m'a rassuré. Puis avec les deux autres qui se draguent sans s'en rendre compte sous notre nez, il y a vite de quoi se sentir seule. Et ça m'a réconfortée dans tout ce merdier.

— Moi aussi ça m'a fait du bien.

— On est cool alors ?

— On est cool !

Je lève la main pour avoir un high five auquel elle répond avec plaisir. Mais quelque chose sonne creux dans mon cœur et me dit que nous sommes loin d'être cool sur le sujet...

**Point de vue Alycia**

Après avoir enfilé les vêtements propres je retourne dans la chambre avec les autres. Chacune est maintenant changée. Cela me paraît étrange de nous voir dans ces tenues. D'ordinaire nous les portons pour jouer… Bizarrement celles-là sont beaucoup plus confortables que nos costumes.

La porte s'ouvre et Anya entre les bras chargés de nourriture. Je sens mon estomac gronder et je salive déjà. Le repas d'hier ne m'avait pas pleinement rassasiée. Et j'avais encore soif. On se rend compte de la nécessité de l'eau potable coulant en ouvrant un robinet que lorsque on n'y a plus accès.

Lindsey se précipite vers Anya pour la décharger un peu. Leurs mains se touchent et je jurerai voir Anya rougir. Mais je dois me faire des idées. Toutes les deux posent les mets sur la table.

— Merci, dit Marie.

— C'est normal.

— Et on est censé rester enfermé toute la journée ? demande Lindsey.

— Je suis désolée, pour le moment c'est la seule contrainte. Mais je suis sûre que Lexa saura prendre les bonnes décisions.

— Mouais, répond Lindsey. Merci pour le repas en tous cas Anya !

Encore une fois l'intéressée semble gênée. Elle finit par se retirer et la porte est de nouveau fermée à clef. Nous nous installons, un peu désemparées, pour commencer à manger.

— Eliza, Alycia ?

— Oui Lindsey ? demande Eliza innocemment.

— C'était quoi ce que vous nous avez fait plus tôt là ?

— Comment ça ? je demande à mon tour.

— Oh, arrêtez de nier ! C'était super tendu entre vous deux quand Eliza t'a refait ton bandage.

Je ne sais plus où me mettre. Évidemment qu'elle et Marie avait assisté à cela. Oui j'aimerais dire à mes amies ce que je ressens, j'aimerais me confier et en parler librement, mais tant que je ne suis pas sûre et certaine des sentiments d'Eliza à mon égard je ne peux rien dire, rien faire.

— C'est pas ce que t'imagines, répond Eliza. Forcément j'étais proche d'Alycia pour lui refaire son bandage. En plus j'étais pas très à l'aise vu que j'avais jamais vu ce genre de blessure de près. Sans compter qu'il s'avère que je suis moins habile que Clarke avec mes mains.

Sa réponse me déçoit. _Elle ment ou elle dit la vérité ? J'aurais rêvé tout ce qui s'était passé avant et pendant cet instant ?_ Ma poitrine me fait mal, mon appétit s'envole aussi vite qu'il est apparu.

— C'est pas possible ça, reprend Lindsey, pourquoi vous vous voilez la face comme ça ? Ça se voit que vous êtes faites pour être ensemble ! Regardez Lexa et Clarke !

— Arrête Lindsey !

C'est Marie qui intervient en lui posant une main sur l'épaule pour la faire redescendre.

— Quoi ?

— Laisse-les tranquille un peu. Si elles te disent qu'il n'y a rien, c'est qu'il n'y a rien. Et puis s'il y a quand même quelque chose entre elles, laisse-les gérer ça.

— Pff, t'as perdu ton humour Marie ou quoi ?

— Non, mais j'essaye d'être sérieuse de temps en temps.

Marie a un petit sourire bienveillant. Lindsey râle encore mais finit par lâcher l'affaire. _Merci Marie ! _

— Bon, et qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de notre journée du coup ? je demande pour changer de sujet.

— A part attendre que Clarke parle à Lexa, me répond Marie, je ne vois pas… Il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire ici.

— Et comme Clarke nous a dit qu'il lui fallait du temps... lance Eliza.

— En somme, dit Lindsey en s'étirant, on va s'ennuyer à mourir pendant un certain temps ! Super les vacances détentes… En plus je n'ai aucune idée de l'heure qu'il est, ça m'énerve.

— Et ta montre ? fait remarquer Marie en pointant le poignet sain de la brune.

— Ah, elle ne marche plus.

— Une sportive comme toi n'a pas de montre waterproof ? se moque Eliza.

— Si justement ! Mais elle a dû subir un choc, elle ne fonctionne plus…

Lindsey tape dessus mais en vain. Je trouve cet incident étrange. Comme si nous étions entrées dans un autre espace-temps. Je me lève pour aller regarder dehors. Le soleil est déjà haut.

— A mon avis il doit être un peu avant midi, je dis.

— Ah, ça explique pourquoi j'avais si faim, répond Lindsey.

— Ouais mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi alors qu'on a dormi visiblement si longtemps, enchaîne Marie, je suis toujours autant fatiguée.

— On a subit un réel choc, répond Eliza, c'est normal.

— Ouais bah moi je vais faire une sieste ! s'exclame Marie en s'étirant et se levant pour aller vers son lit.

— Moi aussi ! je dis d'un coup en me dirigeant vers Marie.

— Tu dors avec moi ?

— Oui.

Je réponds sur un ton sec pour éviter tout commentaire et Marie et moi nous allongeons sur les draps. Lindsey et Eliza nous imitent sur le lit jumeau. Puisque Eliza n'assume rien, je préfère éviter tout contact pour l'instant. Je préfère souffrir de mon côté.

**Point de vue Clarke**

Je déjeune en compagnie de Lexa, Anya et Titus. Sorte de petite réunion de crise. Le débat est animé. Titus veut exterminer les quatre intruses. Lexa est un peu plus clémente mais toujours aussi méfiante. Anya tend à se ranger du côté de Lexa mais est un peu plus nuancée. Quant à moi, j'essaie de sauver la mise sauf que je ne me sens pas à ma place sous les regards inquisiteurs de Titus.

— Titus tu n'as pas tort sur tout mais on ne peut pas les tuer, dit Lexa. On ne fait plus ça, que tu approuves ou non. Le règne du sang est terminé. Et puis, tu arriverais toi, à trancher la gorge d'une femme qui me ressemble ?

L'idée semble déplaire au Fleimkepa. L'image me rappelle les propos des ces quatre filles. Elles ont raison. La seule façon de convaincre totalement Lexa est de lui parler de sa possible mort par Titus. Je peux sentir dans cet échange qu'elle le défi de plus en plus, c'est le bon moment. Mais il faudra lui dire en privé. Hors de question que Titus l'apprenne. Sinon il pourrait bien faire une bourde…

— Le temps de trouver réellement quoi faire d'elles, intervient Anya, on pourrait peut-être les déplacer ?

— Les déplacer ? j'interroge.

— La chambre actuelle n'est pas si mal mais bon, rester 24h sur 24h enfermé à plusieurs, ça peut devenir compliqué.

— Je ne peux pas leur donner une chambre chacune, répond Lexa, cela me demanderait plus de gardes, et moins de gens sont au courant mieux c'est.

Anya ferme les yeux pour réfléchir. Je me demande bien pourquoi elle prend cette histoire à cœur. C'est vrai que c'est la première à les avoir vu…

— Trihous ! s'exclame soudain Anya.

_Les maisons dans les arbres ? Jamais entendu parler de ça…_

— C'est trop risqué de les déplacer pour le moment, répond Lexa, néanmoins je garde l'idée en tête. Mais à l'heure actuelle je n'ai pas envie de leur accorder plus de confort. On les a sortie de la prison, c'est déjà une bonne chose. On verra si elles arrivent à gagner ma confiance et à mériter meilleur logis.

Sa réponse met un terme à la conversation. Titus et Anya s'en vont, je me tourne vers Lexa.

— Lexa je…

Son regard intense m'empêche de parler. Comment pourrais-je lui annoncer sa propre mort ? Même si elle n'a pas peur de mourir, moi j'en ai peur. C'est beaucoup trop difficile…

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Clarke ?

— Trihous ?

_Autant changer de sujet._

— Oh, je ne t'en ai jamais parlé ?

Je fais non de la tête.

— Pour survivre Trikru a dû commencer à grimper aux arbres. La nuit devenait trop dangereuse pour dormir au sol. Ils ont construit d'abord de quoi y dormir, puis petit à petit des cabanes qui sont devenues des maisons. Il y a toute une partie de cette forêt qui abrite d'immenses arbres qui leur ont permis de créer une véritable ville suspendue. Puis les années ont passé et mon peuple a appris à se battre de mieux en mieux, à se débrouiller. Ils ont décidé de remettre sur pied les ruines de Polis pour en faire leur Cité. Petit à petit ils ont descendu leurs maisons pour vivre de nouveau à terre. C'est comme ça que Polis est devenue la Capitale. Aujourd'hui il reste encore quelques maisons qui n'ont pas été touchées ou pillées par l'ennemi. Anya n'a pas tort, ce serait l'endroit idéal. Isolé du monde, désert depuis des décennies. Avec seulement deux ou trois gardes au sol en roulement je pourrais facilement les faire surveiller. Mais tu comprends, je ne suis pas prête. Et puis c'est à quelques heures de cheval d'ici, ce serait très dangereux de traverser des plaines non loin d'habitations avec ces quatre visages là.

— Oui, chacune d'entre elles représente soit une menace soit une proie…

J'aime lorsque Lexa me raconte les histoires de son peuple. Elle y met toute sa passion et son amour pour les siens. Je comprends qu'elle n'a pas vécu cette époque, et pourtant une lueur brille dans son regard. Peut-être qu'elle même aimerait vivre dans une Trihou. L'idée d'Anya lui plaît je le sens. Il ne manque presque rien pour la faire céder.

— Lexa !

Nous nous retournons pour voir Indra qui accoure.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe Indra ?

— Il y a un incident avec un garde à l'entrée de Polis.

— J'arrive.

Lexa et Indra partent en vitesse et je me retrouve seule devant les reste de notre repas.

Je passe l'après-midi à chercher la meilleure façon de dire à Lexa qu'un des hommes en qui elle a le plus confiance va probablement la tuer.

La nuit commence à tomber et je n'ai pas revu Lexa depuis le déjeuner. J'ai préféré ne pas aller aux informations. Mon visage a encore du mal à être accepté ici. Au moins ces quelques heures seules m'ont permis de prendre une décision. Si je veux aider ces filles au plus vite, il faut que je parle à Lexa. Devant le fait accompli je trouverai sûrement les mots.

Je quitte ma chambre pour prendre la direction de celle de Lexa. Je frappe doucement à la porte pour qu'elle reconnaisse ma présence. Elle m'invite à entrer.

— Clarke.

La jeune Native est assise dans son lit en tailleur. Les draps couvrent ses jambes, le reste est habillé d'un tissu léger noir qui lui dégage les épaules.

— Tu es belle… je ne peux m'empêcher de lui dire.

Elle baisse les yeux et me sourit timidement.

— Viens, elle dit en tapotant à ses côtés.

Je m'approche doucement et me glisse sous les draps.

— Tu as réussi à gérer la situation de ce midi ?

— Oui, oui, mais tu n'es pas venue me parler de ça, je me trompe ?

— Tu es douée…

— Je commence à te connaître Clarke…

Son visage s'approche doucement du mien pour déposer un baiser sur mes lèvres. J'apprécie l'échange en ayant peur que ce que je m'apprête à lui dire la fasse fuir.

— J'ai parlé avec nos prisonnières ce matin.

— Tu leur parles beaucoup je trouve…

— J'essaie de les comprendre.

— Je sais, tu es comme ça…

— Si elles disent la vérité, tu es consciente qu'elles connaissent notre avenir ?

— Comment ça ?

Maintenant elle est intriguée et j'ai son attention.

— Ce sont des actrices, qui jouent des rôles écrits à l'avance. Par conséquent elles ont un texte sur lequel se baser. Et elles m'ont parlé de ce que ce texte contient.

— Je crois que je te suis. Et qu'est-ce qu'elles t'ont révélé ces oracles ?

— Lexa, tu vas mourir…

Ma voix se coince dans ma gorge.

— Clarke, tout le monde meurt.

— Je veux dire, bientôt d'après ce qu'elles m'ont dit.

— Tu sais bien que je n'ai pas peur de la mort. Les Commandant sauront m'accueillir et le prochain prendra soin de toi.

— Mais je ne veux pas d'un autre Commandant, je te veux toi…

— Clarke…

Elle pose sa main sur ma joue et m'approche d'elle. Nos fronts se reposent l'un sur l'autre.

— Je suis là Clarke, je ne vais pas mourir…

— Elles m'ont dit que Titus allait te tuer avec une balle d'une de nos armes.

— Titus ne ferait jamais ça.

— C'est que, la balle m'est destinée…

Elle se redresse et me fixe.

— Je ne le laisserai jamais attenter à ta vie !

— Et comment tu comptes t'y prendre, hein ? C'est écrit !

— Clarke, je sais contrôler mes hommes. Et puis il me semble que dans leur réalité Octavia est toujours en vie, n'est-ce pas ?

— En effet, et Anya est morte…

— Alors tu vois.

— Anya n'est pas morte mais mon amie oui. Une vie pour une vie. Si tu dois mourir dans leur réalité il faut que quelqu'un d'important meurt dans celle-là. Et si c'était moi ?

— Clarke, arrête. Personne ne te fera de mal, je te le promets.

— Lexa…

Je n'ai plus d'argument. J'ai envie de pleurer. Elle est si bornée… Une larme coule finalement sur ma joue. Lexa passe son pouce pour la sécher.

— Viens là… elle chuchote en me prenant dans ses bras.

Je me blottie contre elle. Après un temps je relève le visage pour chercher sa bouche. Mes lèvres tremblent de tristesse mais sa douceur arrive à me détendre. Lexa m'allonge sur le lit et colle son corps contre le mien. Bien vite ses mains deviennent baladeuses et je me laisse faire avec plaisir. Plus les caresses s'accentuent plus mon désir augmente et ma peine disparaît. Ces quatre sosies s'évaporent de mon esprit et je peux complètement me laisser aller.

Lexa m'aide à retirer mes vêtements et couvre mon corps de baisers. Sa petite robe est beaucoup plus facile à enlever. Nos deux corps sans barrière, nous nous glissons sous les draps. J'en profite pour prendre le dessus. Je m'amuse. J'attrape les bras de Lexa et les emprisonne d'une main pour venir les lui placer au dessus de la tête. Ainsi ma prisonnière, j'en profite pour l'embrasser ardemment. Je descends dans son cou puis entre ses seins. Lorsque j'atteins sa poitrine elle tente de se débattre mais je ne la laisse pas faire. Je resserre ma poigne et croque gentiment dans un téton. Elle soupire d'aise.

Pour descendre un peu plus je suis forcée de la lâcher. Une fois libre elle se presse pour venir caresser mes hanches charnues. Je continue et dépose un baiser sur son nombril puis dans l'aine. Je la sais sensible à cet endroit et j'y attarde quelques léchouilles qui la font rire légèrement. Quand ma langue atteint son intimité elle glisse ses doigts dans mes cheveux pour m'ordonner de continuer. Je reste un petit moment mais je me rends compte que je suis allée bien vite aujourd'hui. J'embrasse son sexe et me décide à remonter tout aussi lentement qu'à ma descente. Mais c'est sans compter sur Lexa qui attrape mon visage pour venir m'embrasser à pleine bouche. Nos langues s'emmêlent à en avoir mal.

Dans un mouvement habile propre à sa force, elle me retourne et se retrouve au dessus. Elle me fait presque subir le même sort. Sauf qu'elle prend beaucoup plus son temps. Je deviens dingue. Chaque baiser et chaque morsure me donnent envie de partir. Dans un élan d'excitation je parviens à la pousser et à nous redresser. Nous nous retrouvons assises sur le lit. Elle me regarde gênée et nous rions de ma force soudaine. Puis, naturellement, nous nous rapprochons et croisons nos jambes. Lorsque je sens son intimité fusionner avec la mienne, je défaillis. Le contact est agréable et chaud. Lexa retrouve ma bouche et mes mains parcourent son dos en essayant de n'oublier aucune parcelle de peau.

A force de mouvements je suis forcée d'agripper mes mains à ses omoplates. Je quitte malheureusement ses lèvres pour enfouir mon visage dans son cou et ses cheveux. Ses mains à elle se posent sur mes reins et tentent de nous rapprocher encore plus. Ce qui est assez difficile vu la proximité actuelle de nos corps. Je l'entends soupirer et râler près de mon oreille. Mes pieds et mes doigts sont bientôt parcourus d'un picotement qui précède un léger engourdissement. Je retiens mon souffle un quart de seconde et j'exulte en me retenant de mordre dans la clavicule de Lexa. Je l'entends rire doucement, mais son ton moqueur ne dur pas car elle aussi finit par rejoindre ma jouissance. Encore à bout de souffle, j'attrape son visage pour la regarder dans les yeux. Je ne veux rien rater de ce spectacle. Un air timide la gagne mais il s'en va bien vite lorsque l'étincelle anime ses pupilles. Elle ferme les yeux, ouvre la bouche, et souffle de bonheur. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me jeter sur ses lèvres.

Dans l'effervescence du baiser nous retombons sur le matelas, essoufflées. Lexa se décale pour se retrouver le ventre sur le matelas puis elle enfouit son nez dans mon épaule. Je reste sur le dos et j'embrasse son crâne.

— Je t'aime Clarke… elle chuchote contre ma peau.

C'est la première fois qu'elle me le dit. Mon cœur saute et mes oreilles sifflent. Elle me l'avait presque avoué avant notre première fois mais une peur inconnue l'avait retenue. Est-ce l'arrivée de ces filles qui lui a fait réaliser que je lui suis précieuse ?

— Regarde-moi Lexa… je chuchote en attrapant son menton entre mon pouce et mon index.

Elle s'exécute et pose son regard dans le mien.

— Je t'aime…

Le sentiment sort comme une évidence.

— Je te protégerai toujours… elle répond avant de m'embrasser.

_Je le sais Lexa, je le sais, mais j'ai peur de l'augure de ces quatre jeunes femmes… Il va falloir que je m'arme de patience pour te faire prendre conscience du danger, je ne veux pas te perdre…_

* * *

_**On termine sur du Clexa parce que ça fait toujours plaisir ! Le prochain chapitre en comporte encore un peu, et surtout, une discussion entre Eliza et Lexa approche… **_


	10. Chapitre 9

**Point de vue Lexa**

La lumière filtrant par les carreaux me réveille aux aurores comme chaque matin. Mais aujourd'hui lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, Clarke est endormie à mes côtés. Je souris instantanément. Même si la voir si paisible me brise parfois le cœur lorsque me revient à l'esprit ma trahison. _Comment a-t-elle fait pour me pardonner ? Elle m'aime donc tant que cela ? Oui…_ Me revient en mémoire la soirée de la veille. _Elle m'aime…_ Je ne peux m'empêcher de me pencher sur elle pour déposer un baiser sur son épaule nue. Sa peau vibre m'invitant à répéter le geste trois fois de plus. Clarke finit par gémir un peu grognon et ouvre les yeux.

— Bonjour, je lui dis en dégageant son visage des quelques mèches de cheveux qui s'y trouvent.

— Lexa…

Mon prénom est presque un râle qu'elle enfouit en approchant son nez de ma poitrine. Je ris en la serrant contre moi.

— Il faut que j'aille m'entraîner Clarke, je lui chuchote au creux de l'oreille.

— Mmmh, comment tu fais pour te lever si tôt…

— Je n'ai pas d'horloge.

— Je suppose que c'est une raison valable.

Elle se décolle de moi et me regarde. Bientôt sa bouche rencontre doucement la mienne. Puis elle descend sur ma mâchoire, continue dans mon cou et me rend la pareille sur mon épaule. Arrivée sur mon bras elle s'arrête et remplace ses lèvres pas la pulpe de ses doigts.

— C'est beau…

En disant cela elle caresse les deux tatouages qui ornent mon biceps.

— Un symbole pour chaque personne importante qui a quitté ma vie…

— Deux ? Gustus et ?

Je lui ai déjà parlé de Costia mais je n'ai pas envie de l'évoquer en ce matin doux. Je prends son visage dans mes mains pour la regarder.

— On pourrait parler d'autre chose ?

— On n'est pas obligé de parler…

Son regard devient malicieux et elle m'embrasse encore. Je souris contre sa bouche et me laisse faire.

Quelques instants plus tard je me retrouve la tête au pied du lit, les pieds coincés sous les draps. Clarke est adossée contre la tête de lit et me regarde avec tendresse en caressant doucement mon mollet près d'elle. Je repense à notre discussion sur ma possible mort. Elle s'inquiète vraiment pour moi. Peut-être que si je parlais à ces filles j'arriverai à la rassurer.

— Clarke ?

— Oui ?

Elle semble sortir d'une rêverie habitée par l'image de mon corps nu sous ses yeux.

— Je vais convoquer Eliza. Je veux l'entendre me raconter ce qu'elle sait sur ma possible mort.

— Seulement Eliza ?

— Je crois que j'ai encore un peu de mal à être dans la même pièce qu'Alycia…

— Oui je comprends, c'est troublant… Je pourrais être là ?

— Oui si tu veux.

— Je vais les chercher alors ! Habille-toi !

— Attends, je dois toujours m'entraîner ! Je suis sûre qu'Aden m'attend…

— C'est un grand garçon il aura commencé tout seul, ou avec Titus.

— Tu veux bien aller lui dire que je ne viendrais pas ce matin ?

Clarke se décolle de son dossier et avance à quatre pattes sur moi. Elle m'embrasse avec fougue et plonge son regard dans le mien.

— Promis je vais faire un détour avant d'aller chercher mon double.

— Merci…

Je l'embrasse à mon tour et il lui faut un peu de temps avant de finir par se décoller pour aller s'habiller.

**Point de vue Clarke**

Je suis peut-être un peu trop joyeuse lorsque je sors de la chambre de Lexa en sifflotant. Je descends en vitesse et profite de la fraîcheur matinale sur le chemin qui me mène à Aden. Lorsque j'arrive au terrain d'entraînement il est seul. Sa façon de manier l'épée me fait penser à Lexa. Ses cheveux blonds brillent au soleil du même éclat que les miens. Cette pensée me réjouit. Je décide de l'observer un peu avant de l'interrompre.

C'est lui qui finit par remarquer ma présence. Le jeune garçon s'arrête et vient à moi en souriant.

— Heya Clarke* *Bonjour Clarke

— Heya.

— Lexa n'est pas avec toi ?

J'apprécie ses efforts pour me parler dans ma langue natale.

— Justement je venais te dire qu'elle ne pourra pas s'entraîner ce matin, elle a des affaires urgentes à régler.

— Merci de me prévenir. Je m'entraînerai seul alors.

— Elle croit en toi !

Aden pince la bouche et hoche la tête avec une conviction qui me ravie. Il me salut et retourne dégainer son arme.

Lorsque j'arrive devant la porte de la chambre de nos invitées spéciales, un des deux gardes dort presque debout. Quand le premier me voit arriver il tape dans l'épaule de son compagnon qui manque de tomber à terre.

— Wanheda, me salut le fatigué.

— Lexa convoque celle qui me ressemble. Je peux entrer pour les avertir ?

Ils déverrouillent la porte en s'apprêtant à l'ouvrir mais je les arrête.

— Attendez, il est encore tôt…

Je frappe à la porte. Aucune réponse. Je retente ma chance. Cette fois j'entends du bruit. Une petite voix m'invite à entrer. Je jette un œil aux deux gaillards avant d'ouvrir et de refermer derrière moi. Lindsey est au milieu de la pièce, un rapide coup d'œil me montre que les trois autres filles dorment encore. C'était bien ce que je craignais.

— Lexa voudrait s'entretenir avec Eliza…

— Je vais la réveiller.

Je reste à ma place et observe la brune se pencher doucement au dessus de mon sosie pour tenter une approche. Ses gestes tendres me font sourire. _Raven aurait-elle la même douceur à mon encontre ?_ La blonde émerge en grognant, tout comme moi quelques temps plus tôt. Alycia à ses côtés se retourne sans pour autant se réveiller. Marie aussi semble dormir profondément. _Comment y parviennent-elles dans ces circonstances ? _

Lindsey parle bas et explique la situation en me montrant du doigt. Eliza s'étire et attrape des vêtements qu'elle emmène plus loin pour se changer. Lindsey ne semble plus savoir où se mettre et décide de revenir vers moi.

— Je peux vous accompagner ? me demande-t-elle. J'en peux plus d'être enfermée ici.

— Euh, je suppose que Lexa n'y verra aucun inconvénient, je me porterai garante dans le cas contraire.

Sans mot dire elle fait comme son amie et va se changer.

— Ça va ton poignet ? je m'informe auprès de Lindsey lorsque nous sommes dans le couloir.

— Hé ! Si Raven peut survivre à une blessure qui lui paralyse la jambe, je peux survivre à un petite égratignure !

— Ahah oui vu comme ça !

Sa réponse me fait rire et pourtant j'ai peur que justement la blessure de mon amie finisse par la mener à sa perte…

**Point de vue Alycia**

En me retournant dans le lit la sensation d'avoir trop d'espace me réveille. Eliza n'est pas à mes côtés. Le brouillard du réveil me rend triste face à cette constatation. Elle avait accepté de dormir avec moi la veille, mais elle ne voulait peut-être pas se réveiller à mes côtés étant donné ce qui c'était passé la fois précédente…

Je me redresse pour constater que je suis seule dans la pièce. Une petite terreur fait accélérer mon rythme cardiaque. Heureusement des bruits de pas venant de derrière, et que je reconnais être ceux de Marie, me rassurent.

— Ça va marmotte ? elle me dit en revenant probablement de la salle de bain.

— Oui mais euh, où sont les autres ?

— Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée !

— Et ça ne t'inquiète pas plus que ça ?

— Bah, si on les avait kidnappées je pense qu'on s'en serait rendu compte. Elles ont dû quitter cette pièce de leur plein grès. Si c'était pour s'enfuir elles ne seraient pas parties sans nous. Donc je suppose que Lexa ou Clarke voulait les voir.

Je la regarde étonnée.

— Arrête avec ces yeux de merlan frit ! Ça m'arrive de réfléchir de temps en temps, oui Alycia !

— J'ai rien dis !

— Tu l'as pensé c'est pareil !

Nous rions et je vais prendre sa place dans la salle de bain.

Dans la pièce chaude je prends le temps de réfléchir un peu. _Les filles ont remarqué qu'il se passe quelque chose entre Eliza et moi. C'est que je ne me fait peut-être pas des illusions._ Maintenant que je suis seule avec Marie c'est le moment de lui parler de mes doutes. _Je crois que j'ai bien besoin d'une oreille attentive et de quelques conseils._

— Marie ? j'interpelle lorsque je reviens dans la chambre. Puisqu'on est que toutes les deux, je peux te parler de quelque chose ?

— Bien sûr.

Son visage avenant m'invite à venir m'asseoir près de la fenêtre à ses côtés.

— Tu veux me parler d'Eliza ?

Je veux demander comment elle sait, mais au fond c'est évident.

— Oui. J'en ai déjà parlé à Lindsey il y a quelques temps, je n'ai jamais trouvé les mots pour te le dire, je ne sais pas pourquoi…

— Ne t'excuses pas pour ça, va.

— Merci… Comme tu l'as sûrement compris, j'ai des sentiments pour Eliza. La réalité a dépassé la fiction apparemment.

— Alors ça c'est sûr ! dit Marie en ouvrant les bras comme pour englober toute la situation dans laquelle nous nous retrouvons.

— Depuis la fin du tournage, non, depuis qu'on a lu cette scène d'amour en répétition générale, tout a changé entre Eliza et moi. Au début je pensais qu'elle prenait ses distances, qu'elle avait compris mes sentiments, étant donné que mon homosexualité n'est un secret pour personne à part pour mes fans. Mais depuis qu'on a embarqué sur ce paquebot, et plus particulièrement depuis notre arrivée sur cette île, j'ai l'impression qu'il se passe quelque chose de nouveau. Mais j'ai peur de me faire des illusions…

— Écoute, je ne suis pas dans la tête d'Eliza mais de mon point de vue ça ressemble vachement à du flirt. Lindsey n'a pas tort. Je l'ai retenue parce qu'elle en fait trop et que ça finit par vous gêner, voir par vous bloquer, mais je vous ai vu la première nuit enlacées l'une contre l'autre au petit matin. Ça ne ressemblait pas à un étreinte amicale. En tous cas moi je vous vois bien ensemble. Par contre, toi tu es au clair avec tes sentiments, ça ne m'a pas l'air le cas d'Eliza. De ce qu'elle nous a dit, elle n'a jamais rien ressenti pour une femme alors c'est une grande première pour elle. Je pense qu'elle doit un peu nier ce qu'elle désir. Alors il faut y aller doucement. Peut-être en parler avec elle. Même si je me doute qu'en ce moment c'est un peu compliqué de trouver du temps pour avoir une vraie discussion. A part toi et moi actuellement.

Je souris puis elle reprend.

— En tous cas Alycia, il faudra agir avant qu'elle n'imagine que tu ne ressens rien et qu'elle tente de passer à autre chose. Ou avant que cela devienne dangereux avec Lexa et Clarke.

— Dangereux avec Lexa et Clarke ?

— J'ai vu l'effet que ça vous faisait de voir vos doubles. Clarke n'a d'yeux que pour toi, Lexa n'avait d'yeux que pour Eliza. Ça va devenir compliqué si, à la base, vous deux ne mettez pas les choses au clair.

Je sens que son discours est fini mais je n'arrive pas à y répondre. Je retourne ses mots dans ma tête pour les digérer.

— Tu as raison, je dis après un temps, merci de m'avoir conseillée. Je vais essayer de lui parler, mais tu me connais, ma nature timide, c'est dur pour moi…

— Je sais, mais si tu l'aimes réellement ton cœur arrivera à trouver les mots pour la toucher.

Elle pose sa main sur ma cuisse en signe de soutien et nous nous tournons toutes les deux pour observer la vue.

— C'est beau, je chuchote.

— Oui, ça me donnerait presque envie de rester !

**Point de vue Lindsey**

Nous suivons Clarke dans les couloirs de cette Tour inconnue et j'ai l'impression d'enfin me dégourdir les jambes. J'espère secrètement qu'on nous emmène à l'extérieur pour que j'ai le loisir de respirer l'air frais et de sentir le soleil sur ma peau, mais j'ai bien peur de trop rêver. Hélas Clarke nous invite à entrer dans une pièce sans que nous soyons passées dehors. Je reconnais une salle du trône que j'ai déjà vue en fiction. Mais le trône est vide. Lexa est autour d'une table sur le côté, près de la lumière du jour. Elle n'est pas maquillée, elle porte juste son bijou sur le front. Je sais que sur le tournage il le lui font tenir avec une colle spéciale, mais dans cette réalité je brûle de lui demander comment il tient…

— Eliza, Lindsey, dit Lexa me sortant de mes pensées en ne regardant que moi avec un air insistant.

— Je voulais me dégourdir les jambes…

Eliza me donne un coup de coude.

— Bonjour Heda, salue mon amie avant de se pencher vers moi pour chuchoter à mon oreille. Un peu de respect quand même Lindsey, on n'est pas dans une fiction ici.

— Oui, oui, je marmonne. Heya Heda.

Lexa lève la main comme pour nous dire que nous en faisons trop. J'ai envie de chuchoter à Eliza que j'avais raison d'être familière mais je me retiens.

— Venez vous asseoir.

Nous avançons toutes les trois en direction de la cheffe et à ma surprise Clarke prend place avec nous. Je ne me fais toujours pas à l'idée d'avoir deux Eliza sous mes yeux. Le sérieux de Lexa me fait un peu peur également mais je suis contente d'avoir pu venir. Être enfermée avec Marie commençait à me peser. Le petit incident de nos mains entrelacées me revient sans cesse en tête. En revanche, elle ne semble pas le moins du monde troublé par la chose. Elle s'était allongée à mes côtés la veille au soir sans plus ressentir aucune gêne lorsque je m'étais sentie rougir bêtement. _Cette île te rend folle ma vieille ! Depuis quand tu fantasmes sur ta meilleure amie…_

— Eliza, si je t'ai demandé de venir ce matin c'est pour entendre de ta bouche le récit prémonitoire de ma mort.

Son ton grave me fait redescendre immédiatement sur terre. Sans plus de détour Eliza lui raconte tous les détails qu'elle a retenu du scénario que nous n'avons pas encore tourné. En écoutant son récit je repense à Raven. Nous en étions au moment où elle allait commencer à partir en vrille à cause d'A.L.I.E. L'envie me revient de vouloir la sauver. Mais tant que Lexa ne nous sort pas de cette prison dorée il n'y a rien à faire. J'essaye de me remémorer cette partie du scénario pour aider Eliza sur des détails cruciaux qui lui échapperaient.

— Et qu'est-ce qui me prouve que tu n'inventes pas tout cela pour gagner ma pitié ? Ma mort passe encore, mais dire que la balle est pour Clarke… J'admets que cela sonne un peu gros à mes oreilles.

J'aperçois Clarke se mordre la joue. Elle nous croit.

— Je comprends que ça peut être dur à entendre mais je n'ai vraiment aucun intérêt à inventer cette histoire. Néanmoins j'ai un détail pour que tu me crois. Mais, je ne veux pas en parler devant Clarke…

_La Cité des Lumières, c'est de ça qu'Eliza veut parler, non ?_ Mais Clarke n'est pas encore au courant de la Puce implantée dans le cou de Lexa. Ni même sûrement de la Clef que Jaha fait avaler à Arkadia.

— Tu peux tout me dire devant Clarke.

Je vois Eliza hésiter. Mais elle semble trouver comment dire les choses correctement :

— Je sais le vrai rôle de ton Fleimkepa.

Lexa est choquée. Même si Eliza pourrait lui mentir à ce propos également, la cheffe des clans comprend que ce n'est pas une ruse. Et surtout, elle ne tient pas à ce que mon amie aille plus loin devant Clarke. Lexa ferme les yeux avant de les rouvrir plus sereine.

— Admettons que je vous crois, toi et tes amies, qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire de cette information ? Il y a des différences dans nos deux mondes, Anya, Octavia, je ne peux pas évincer Titus par précaution.

— On pourrait t'aider à l'en empêcher, propose Eliza.

— Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide.

Soudain un trait du scénario me revient en tête. _Aden ! Mais oui !_

— Euh, si je peux me permettre, je dis enfin.

Tout le monde me regarde étonné.

— Lexa, que ta mort soit proche ou lointaine, tu entraînes Aden dans l'espoir qu'il soit vainqueur du Conclave organisé après ta mort, n'est-ce pas ?

Le fait que je sois au courant de cette information finit de la convaincre quant à notre sincérité.

— Oui, en effet.

— Tu te souviens d'Ontari, la protégée de la Reine Azgeda ?

Elle est de plus en plus étonnée, Eliza me regarde en comprenant où je veux en venir.

— Oui.

— Elle veut ta place Lexa. Si Titus arrive à te tuer par accident, elle ne laissera pas le Conclave se produire.

— Impossible, c'est un rituel.

— Allons Lexa, tu connais la perfidie d'Azgeda. Ontari est une Nightblood-

— Blasphème ! dit Heda en tapant du poing sur la table.

Je me lève aussi pour ne pas me laisser écraser et aller au bout de mon idée. Clarke a l'air totalement perdue. Je me rapproche de Lexa qui me fixe en fronçant les sourcils. Nous avions promis à Clarke de ne pas révéler le futur mais je ne peux pas convaincre Lexa sans entrer dans quelques détails.

— Je ne mens pas Lexa et tu le sais. Ontari veut le trône et elle n'hésitera pas à tuer quiconque se mettra sur son chemin. Elle profitera du Chaos provoqué par ta mort soudaine pour tuer tous les Nightblood et ainsi s'autoproclamer unique porteuse de la flamme.

Alors qu'elle me fusille du regard je la dépasse pour aller voir par le fenêtre. Je l'avais vu de notre chambre, je le repère d'ici. Le terrain d'entraînement est visible de la salle du trône. Le jeune blond y manie l'épée seul. Je le regarde et reprend mon récit :

— Tous les Nightblood Lexa, ça veut dire Aden aussi.

La cheffe des Natifs s'approche pour regarder dans la même direction que moi. Je sais qu'elle voit son petit protégé. Elle se retourne vivement et va prendre place sur son trône comme pour mieux réfléchir. De nouveau ses yeux se ferment.

— Et comment vous comptez vous y prendre pour que Titus ne me tue pas ?

Eliza se lève à son tour et se rapproche du trône.

— C'est simple, dit mon amie. Nous pouvons presque prédire les évènements et nous savons ce qui énerve et énervera Titus dans le comportement de Clarke et dans le tien. Il suffit de nous donner un peu plus de liberté, il suffit de nous laisser rencontrer Titus, il suffit de nous laisser vous aider à le convaincre que Clarke, mes amies et moi ne sommes pas une menace pour ton Peuple. Il n'y a que deux solutions, nous tuer et renvoyer Clarke aux siens ou nous laisser t'aider pour que Titus accepte le fait que les Skaikru sont ici pour vous soutenir.

Lexa rouvre les yeux.

— Plus de liberté ça va être compliqué, pour notre sécurité à toutes, mais je veux bien concéder à vous loger mieux.

_Yes ! Enfin je vais pouvoir prendre l'air ! Je crois… _

— Pour Titus il ne faudra pas y aller frontalement. Il ne veut rien entendre si on lui rentre dedans directement. Il faudra être malines.

Au sourire en coin qu'elle affiche je sens que l'idée de lutter contre son conseiller lui fait plaisir. Après tout, il déteste la femme qu'elle aime.

— Bon, dit Lexa en se levant, il faut que je réfléchisse à tout ça, en attendant je suis désolée mais je vais devoir vous renvoyer dans votre chambre.

J'ai envie d'émettre une objection mais Eliza me devance en disant qu'elle comprend tout à fait.

**Point de vue Lexa**

Clarke reconduit nos prisonnières dans leur chambre me laissant seule un instant._ Ai-je pris la bonne décision ? Ces filles ont peut-être tout simplement réussi à me retourner le cerveau…_ Et pourtant quelque chose d'instinctif en moi sait qu'elles disent la vérité. Je ne peux pas me permettre de risquer la vie de mon successeur. Et puis, ni celle de Clarke… J'avais été égoïste de ne pas la croire lorsqu'elle m'avait rapporté que Titus voulait attenter à sa vie. _Qui suis-je si je ne songe pas même à vouloir sauver la femme que j'aime ? Mais Clarke est une survivante après tout… __Wanheda._

Je suis toujours assise lascivement sur mon trône lorsqu'on frappe à la porte.

— Sha ?

Mais ce n'est que Clarke qui revient. Je peux me détendre.

— Merci Lexa, elle me dit en avançant vers moi.

— Pourquoi ?

— D'avoir changer d'avis.

— L'avenir qu'elles me décrivent ne me laisse pas trop le choix… Je pense que je vais prendre la proposition d'Anya et les amener dans la forêt des anciennes Trihous.

— C'est Aden qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?

Je me sens un peu coupable…

— Oui, pardon d'avoir réagit si tard…

— Oh tu veux dire de ne pas t'être inquiétée du fait que Titus peut me vouloir morte ?

_Elle lit dans mes pensées._

— Je ne t'en veux pas tu sais, au contraire, tu pensais pouvoir me protéger, c'est plutôt flatteur. Et puis je suis heureuse que ton désir de protéger Aden t'as fait réaliser qu'il nous fallait les écouter.

— Si Ontari prévoit de s'emparer du trône après ma mort, elle pourrait bien en avoir envie avant. Alors je n'ai plus trop le choix. Leur savoir d'un possible avenir est un atout. Si les écouter me permet de te sauver toi et Aden, alors je dois les accepter.

— Et te sauver toi…

— Oui mais tu sais…

— Je sais, ton esprit ne mourra jamais, tu me l'as expliqué lorsqu'on se cachait de ce foutu gorille. Je n'ai pas tout saisi même si je suppose que ça a un rapport avec le rituel qu'Eliza a mentionné plus tôt.

— En effet mais je…

Elle me coupe en levant la main.

— Je ne t'oblige pas à m'en parler Lexa. C'est un acte sacré pour vous, tu n'as pas à me le révéler.

— Merci…

Sans demander la permission elle monte sur le trône pour s'asseoir sur mes genoux. Elle attrape mes bras pour les entourer autour de sa taille. J'en profite pour enfouir mon nez dans sa nuque.

— Clarke ?

— Oui ?

— Elles t'avaient parlé de la mort d'Aden ?

— Non, si elles l'avaient fait je t'en aurais informé tout de suite.

— Tu tiens à lui ?

A ma question elle pivote son buste pour me regarder à demi.

— Oui, je crois que je me suis attachée. Je vois comme tu tiens à lui, comme tu prends soin de son enseignement. Il a juré de me protéger s'il t'arrivait malheur. C'est un peu comme un fils pour toi, n'est-ce pas ?

— Peut-être bien, je n'y avais jamais vraiment pensé. Et j'espère bien que tu prendras soin de lui également s'il m'arrive réellement malheur.

— Évidemment ! Comme si c'était mon fils ! Mais il ne t'arrivera rien maintenant que tu acceptes leur aide.

— Oui Clarke, oui…

Je chuchote ma réponse et l'empêche d'ajouter quelque chose en déposant ma bouche contre la sienne.

* * *

_**Dans le prochain chapitre, arrivée d'un nouveau personnage et de quelques problèmes...**_


	11. Chapitre 10

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Nouveau chapitre, une grand bouleversement se prépare !**

* * *

**Point de Vue Eliza**

Clarke nous escorte et lorsque nous retrouvons nos amies nous les mettons au courant de notre avancée. Alycia semble soulagée, elle est persuadée que Lexa va enfin pouvoir nous aider. Une fois que nous aurons réussi à lui prouver que nous pouvons réellement arrêter Titus. Nous ne savons pas encore trop comment nous allions nous y prendre mais il nous reste l'après-midi pour y penser.

Plusieurs plans nous sont venus à l'esprit mais sans qu'un ne sorte vraiment du lot et nous promette réussite et succès. Titus dans la série étant vraiment très froid avec Clarke, cela s'annonce compliqué.

Le soir venu Clarke pénètre dans la chambre, et alors que nous pensons qu'elle vient uniquement vérifier les bandages, Lexa entre à son tour.

— Je viens soigner vos blessures, nous informe quand même Clarke, mais Lexa voudrait en profiter pour vous parler.

— Je dois dire que vous avez été plutôt convaincantes, commence Lexa en faisant les cent pas entre les deux lits, on a décidé de vous déplacer à l'extérieur de la ville.

— A l'extérieur ? s'inquiète Alycia.

— Si on veut vous laisser un minimum de liberté on ne peut pas prendre le risque que des gens tombent sur vous, je suis désolée mais on va devoir vous isoler.

— De mon expérience quand quelqu'un se cache dans ce monde il finit toujours par être retrouvé, dit Marie peu rassurée.

— Je vous amènerais dans un lieu sûr. Trihou.

Nous nous regardons toutes les quatre, nous n'avons jamais entendu ce mot.

— Maison dans un arbre ? demande Lindsey qui connaît définitivement cette langue.

Heda nous explique brièvement l'histoire passée de son peuple qui vivait dans les arbres avant de descendre à terre. Le récit me stupéfait. Aucun scénariste n'avait imaginé cela, pas même l'auteur du livre dont la série est tirée. Ce monde m'étonne de plus en plus.

— Mais il y a un problème, reprend Lexa après avoir terminé son explication, il va falloir vous sortir de la ville et vous faire traverser plusieurs alentours de villages sans qu'on vous voit. Et pour cela il n'y a qu'une seule solution. Je ne suis pas très emballée mais c'est la seule susceptible de fonctionner… Il va falloir que vous vous faisiez passer pour nous…

_Je vais devoir me faire passer pour Clarke ? Alycia pour Lexa ? Attendez c'est déjà assez le bordel comme ça dans ma tête, si je vois Alycia en Lexa, qui vais-je voir en Lexa ? Mon crâne…_

— Vous voulez dire que Alycia va se faire passer pour Lexa, coupe Lindsey, Eliza pour Clarke, moi pour Raven ?

— C'est ça, répond Clarke.

— Et moi ? demande Marie. Je, enfin, Octavia n'est…

— Il faudra te déguiser, reprend Lexa. Une fois sorties de la ville ça ira, vous ne devrez pas trop croiser de natifs qui connaissent Octavia ou Raven.

— Mais si on se fait passer pour vous, je demande, vous ne venez pas avec nous ?

— Non, répond Lexa, en effet, ce sera Anya, Indra ainsi que les quatre gardes qui se relaieront pour votre protection qui viendrons avec vous.

— Indra ? demande Clarke visiblement pas au courant. Elle est blessée.

_Blessée ? Ah oui, si je m'en tiens à l'histoire que je connais, elle est la seule rescapé de l'armée que Bellamy et Pike ont attaquée._

— Si Alycia se fait passer pour moi, c'est logique que ma meilleure guerrière m'accompagne. Il y aura avec elle suffisamment de combattants compétents pour qu'elle n'ait pas à se battre, c'est juste histoire de rendre toute la scène plus crédible. Peu de gens sont au courant de ses blessures. Mais il faut encore que je lui en parle… D'ailleurs j'y vais de ce pas. On venait simplement vous informer. Je ne sais pas encore quand le déplacement aura lieu, mais au plus vite.

Avant que nous puissions ajouter quelque chose, Clarke et Lexa quittent la chambre.

— Comment on va faire pour les aider, et pour qu'elles nous aident, si on est si éloignées ? s'emporte Alycia. C'est ridicule… On aurait plus de pouvoir à Polis !

— Tu n'as pas tord, répond Marie, mais pour le moment on ne peut pas refuser. C'est une preuve de sa confiance il va nous falloir faire avec. Au moins là bas on pourra élaborer des plans sans être dérangés.

— Moui, s'adoucit Alycia, je suppose qu'on doit s'en contenter, j'espère juste que cela ne prendra pas trop de temps, j'aimerais bien retourner dans mon monde…

— Ne t'en fais pas reprend Marie, on sera de retour sur les plateaux de tournages avant la reprise !

Si seulement elle avait raison…

**Point de vue Lexa**

Alors que je pensais que Clarke resterait avec les filles pour vérifier leurs bandages, elle part avec moi.

— Tu ne les soignes pas ? je demande.

— Plus tard, je t'avoue que la réaction d'Indra m'intrigue. Je suis d'ailleurs étonnée que tu ne lui en aies toujours pas parlé.

— Je suppose que si Anya n'était pas tombée sur elle, je ne lui en aurais pas parlé non plus.

— Pourtant tu as tout de suite fait confiance à Titus.

— C'est mon conseiller.

— Qui va te trahir.

— Clarke, je réponds un peu sèche, je ne le savais pas à ce moment-là.

— Oui, pardon…

Je déteste quand elle me parle de trahison, ça me ramène toujours à ce regard de désespoir qu'elle m'avait lancé en comprenant que j'avais vendu son peuple pour sauver le mien. J'essaye de chasser mes idées avant que nous arrivions dans les quartiers où se trouve, je l'espère, Indra. Et en effet je la trouve dans sa tente.

— Heya Heda, elle me dit quand je rentre, Wanheda, elle ajoute en voyant Clarke.

— Bonjour Indra, nous répondons en même temps.

— Si vous venez toutes les deux c'est qu'il y a un problème.

— En effet, je dis sans tenter le suspense.

— Mais puisque je suis là, ajoute Clarke, laisse-moi regarder ta blessure.

Indra ne rechigne pas et se laisse manipuler par mon amante. Ainsi un peu distraite je pourrais mieux lui parler.

— Ce que je vais te dire Indra est dur à croire mais il va falloir que tu me fasses confiance, parce que dans cette histoire il va nous falloir énormément de confiance.

— Tu sais que je crois en ton jugement Heda. Bien que j'ai toujours du mal à comprendre comment Clarke a réussi à te convaincre de ne pas attaquer Arkadia…

La blessée et son infirmière échangent un regard amer.

— … Je comprends pourquoi tu n'as pas attaqué. Alors j'ai confiance et je t'écoute.

— Il y a deux nuits de cela, Anya a ramené quatre prisonnières à Polis. Si je ne t'en parle qu'aujourd'hui c'est parce qu'il fallait d'abord que j'y crois et que j'assimile ce que ces femmes avaient à me dire. Maintenant je leur fais confiance et j'aurais besoin qu'Anya et toi, accompagnées de quatre gardes, vous les meniez aux Trihous.

— Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il y a de difficile à croire là dedans. Bien sûr que je vais les escorter si tu me le demandes.

— C'est que je viens de me rendre compte que je ne peux pas t'en parler si facilement. Il vaut mieux que je te les montres…

Alors qu'Indra s'apprête à me suivre après que Clarke aie fini de prendre soin d'elle, Titus arrive dans la tente.

— Heda, Semet kom Trikru, un chef de village, demande à te voir. C'est urgent selon lui.

— Bien, j'arrive.

— Je viens aussi, dit Indra que Clarke aide à relever.

Je hoche la tête et nous partons tous les quatre.

— Je ne suis pas sûre que la présence de Wanheda soit requise, me dit Titus assez fort pour que les deux autres entendent.

— Clarke a parfaitement sa place ici, je répond encore sous le choc de sa possible trahison.

Elles ont raison, il déteste Clarke, peut-être que l'imposer ainsi n'est pas la meilleure des idées, mais ces derniers temps ces conseils avisés m'ont permis d'éviter bien des guerres.

**Point de vue Clarke**

Nous pénétrons dans la sale du trône où Semet, transpirant et visiblement à bout de fatigue, est soutenu par deux gardes. Je constate que ses vêtements sont imbibés de sang. Il y a même un odeur de fer qui s'en échappe. Je comprends que les gardes ne sont pas là pour le retenir d'une quelconque attaque mais pour le soutenir afin qu'il ne s'effondre pas. Lexa s'avance alors qu'avec Indra et Titus nous restons en retrait. Elle l'invite à s'asseoir et il se liquéfie presque sur la chaise. Il prend la parole de lui même.

— Ai laik Semet kom Trikru, il salut, je viens ici, Heda, pour réclamer justice.

— Explique-toi.

— Il y a deux nuits, mon village a été décimé par Skaikru. Je suis le seul survivant.

La nouvelle me frappe. Comment est-ce possible ?

— Es-tu sûr de ce que tu avances Semet ? demande Lexa.

— Je n'étais pas de garde cette nuit-là mais j'étais réveillé. Je m'étais un peu éloigné lorsque j'ai entendu des cris et des bruits d'armes inconnues. J'ai couru pour aider mais lorsque je suis arrivé je n'ai pas eu d'autres choix que de rester à couvert pour ne pas me prendre le plomb qui volait dans tous les sens. J'ai vu deux des guerriers qui nous ont attaqués, ils portaient l'emblème du 13ème clan.

L'homme se tourne alors vers moi avec un regard mauvais. Mais il ne fait aucun commentaire.

— A quoi ressemblaient ces deux guerrières ?

— L'un avait la peau noire, les cheveux courts, l'autre la peau blanche les cheveux bruns trop longs pour lui.

C'était forcément Pike et Bellamy. _Comment diable avaient-ils pu recommencer à attaquer après que Lexa n'ait pas répondu au massacre de son armée ?! Ils sont idiots…_ Je jette un œil à Lexa qui semble déstabilisée mais surtout déçue.

— Je demande justice, répète le chef, je sais que tu n'as pas vengé la mort de tes guerriers, et regardes où ça a mené mon village ? Tu as laissé impunis ces étrangers et voilà comme ils te remercient ! Ils faut les exterminer, sinon ils vont venir égorger nos femmes et nos enfants jusqu'ici, jusqu'à Polis, et alors il sera trop tard !

Je veux dire quelque chose mais je ne peux rien faire. Sa colère est légitime. Titus s'approche de Lexa.

— Heda, je sais que tu m'as dit que le règne du sang était terminé, mais on ne peut pas croiser les bras devant ces actes odieux.

— Tu as raison Titus.

Lui entendre dire cette phrase me brise le cœur.

— Mais je ne peux pas lancer une attaque contre l'intégralité de Skaikru. Ils sont le 13ème clan, je leur ai promis protection. De plus, ils ne sont pas tous fautifs.

Personne n'ose ajouter mot. Lexa ferme les yeux et se met à marcher dans la pièce. Sa réflexion me semble intense et durer un temps interminable.

— Je vais mettre en place une quarantaine, dit-elle enfin sans que personne ne comprenne.

— Comment ça Heda ? répond Semet.

— Je vais bloquer Arkadia. Plus personne ne pourra entrer ni sortir d'une zone prédéfinie autour du camp Skaikru. Des gardes veilleront au respect de cette quarantaine. Aucun Skaikru ne sera autorisé à s'aventurer au-delà de cette limite.

A cette annonce tous les membres présents se tournent vers moi. Je ne sais plus où me mettre.

— Clarke, dit Lexa en me regardant dans les yeux, tu es la bienvenue ici si tu le souhaites. Mais si tu veux retourner auprès des tiens, il faudra que tu te décides, et vite.

— Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée Heda, intervient Titus.

— Clarke est sous ma protection Titus.

— Je parlais du blocage. Skaikru a fait coulé trop de notre sang, ils doivent payer.

— Je n'ai pas besoin de ton avis Fleimkepa, ma décision est prise. Fais en sorte qu'on soigne et traite bien Semet, il vient de perdre sa famille et son village.

Le conseiller semble hésiter mais il abdique et invite Semet à le suivre. Les deux gardes retournent à l'entrée de la salle. Indra et moi nous rapprochons de Lexa.

— Lexa, intervient Indra, tu es sûre que ce soit la meilleure solution ?

— On ne saura qu'en la mettant en place. Et puis cela arrange parfaitement nos affaires.

— Comment ça ? je demande en comprenant qu'elle parle de nos doubles.

— Le prétexte du blocage sera parfait pour les faire évacuer sans que personne ne se doute de rien.

Je crois savoir où elle veut en venir mais le visage d'Indra montre l'incompréhension totale.

— Indra, reprend Lexa, il est temps de te présenter nos prisonnières.

**Point de vue Eliza**

Alors que nous nous apprêtons à passer une autre journée ennuyeuse et angoissante, la porte de la chambre s'ouvre de nouveau sur Lexa, Clarke et Indra. Lorsque cette dernière nous voit elle a un mouvement de recul, mais sa réaction est bien moins étonnée que celle de Titus ou de Lexa.

— Heda ? s'interroge la guerrière en se retournant vers Lexa.

— Elles ne sont pas tout à fait nous.

Indra fronce les sourcils et se laisse conter le récit par Lexa et Clarke. Dans les moindres détails. A aucun moment elle n'émet d'objection ou de doute. Elle boit les paroles de sa cheffe comme pure vérité.

— Et en quoi le blocage va nous aider ? demande Indra une fois le discours terminé.

— Quel blocage ? je demande en repensant à la série.

Dans le scénario que nous n'avons pas encore tourné, un blocage est mis en place pour limiter les mouvements à Arkadia après une tuerie organisée par Pike. C'est ce blocage qui pousse, indirectement, Clarke et Lexa à se dire au revoir et à consommer leur amour. Étant donné que dans cette réalité elles connaissaient déjà leurs corps par cœur, je pensais que le blocage avait déjà été mis en place. Étrangement c'est Clarke qui prend la parole pour nous éclairer.

— Un incident a eu lieu avec Arkadia. Lexa a décidé d'une mise en quarantaine. Mais vous êtes déjà au courant, non ?

— Je pensais que le blocage était déjà en place, je réponds.

— Alors c'est vrai, s'étonne Lexa, vous connaissez vraiment le futur… Pardon d'en douter encore… Aucun Skaikru ne sera plus autorisé à circuler en dehors de la zone autour d'Arkadia.

— Je crois que je comprends, dit Indra, vous voulez les placer dans des Trihous c'est bien ça ? Le seul moyen de les faire voyager sans trop de problème est de les faire passer pour Heda, Clarke, Raven et Octavia. Avec le blocage, cela nous donne une excuse pour les sortir d'ici sans que personne ne se pose de question.

— Je ne vois pas trop en quoi cela arrange notre problème, répond Lindsey.

— C'est simple, dit Lexa, Alycia se fera passer pour moi qui sera garante de ramener Clarke et Raven à Arkadia pour respecter la quarantaine. Ainsi personne ne nous attaquera.

— Oui enfin sous réserve que tout le monde soit d'accord avec ce blocage, répond Marie, et puis je suis toujours censée être morte…

— Le peuple suit les ordres de Heda, répond Indra, et pour toi, jeune fille qui ressemble à Octavia, on va trouver une solution pour te cacher.

Normalement Indra devait déjà être assez proche d'Octavia avant sa mort, et pourtant elle n'a pas du tout la même réaction que Clarke en sa présence. Mais après tout, les Natifs sont plutôt connus pour dissimuler leurs sentiments. A sa façon de se tenir je remarque qu'elle est blessée. Je grimace. Dans la série c'est à cause de l'attaque de l'armée qu'elle dirigeait, ici aussi n'est-ce pas ? Si elle a la vie sauve c'est grâce à Bellamy. Je me demande ce que la Clarke d'ici pense de lui… Surtout avec la mort de sa sœur, il doit renfermer encore plus de haine en lui, Pika a dû pouvoir le manipuler si facilement…

— Je vais parler à Anya, reprend Indra, on va trouver une solution pour que tout se déroule au mieux.

— Parfait, ce soir vous viendrez me voir toutes les deux, il faut aussi qu'on organise ce blocage.

Indra hoche la tête et se retire. Un petit moment de flottement se fait sentir. Mais Clarke rompt le silence.

— Je peux voir ta blessure Alycia ?

_Ah non, je ne peux pas la laisser toucher Alycia encore une fois, surtout sous les yeux de Lexa…_

— Clarke, j'interviens avec que quelqu'un d'autre ne réponde, tu veux bien m'expliquer comment soigner les blessures des filles ? Et comment retirer des points ? Comme ça tu n'auras pas besoin de revenir vers nous pour ça…

— Je veux bien te montrer les bases, mais je suis désolée, pour les points je ne peux pas te laisser la main.

_Aïe, mais après tout, je ne voudrais pas qu'Alycia soit mal guérit par ma faute._ J'acquiesce et nous nous approchons toutes les deux d'Alycia.

**Point de vue Alycia**

Alors que Clarke et Eliza s'approche de moi pour me soigner, je suis prise d'un énorme vertige. Les deux ensemble, je vais probablement mourir, surtout avec Lexa dans la pièce. Je m'assois sur le lit pour éviter de tomber mais personne ne semble s'être rendu compte de mon état. Je ne porte plus de short à présent, en retirant mon pantalon je vais réellement avoir l'impression de me mettre à nu. Avant qu'elles ne m'en donnent l'ordre, je fais glisser le vêtement et attends sagement que les deux blondes agissent.

— Je peux ? demande Clarke par pur rhétorique.

J'écarte légèrement les cuisses et elle se baisse pour retirer le bandage, libérant une blessure cicatrisant petit à petit. Eliza reste debout, penchée au dessus de nous.

— Tu avais fait du bon travail la dernière fois Eliza, dit Clarke, il faut juste faire attention lorsque tu désinfecte à ne pas y aller trop fort. On voudrait éviter de rouvrir la plaie.

La jeune Skaikru imbibe un linge de désinfectant et tapote doucement. C'est vrai que ma co actrice avait été moins douce.

— Une fois que c'est lavé tu vérifies qu'il n'y ait pas de rougeur anormale, pas de gonflement. S'il y a du pus qui s'en échappe ça peut être le signe d'un début d'infection, dans ce cas il faudra vider la plaie totalement. Et ça, Alycia (elle me regarde dans les yeux) ça peut faire très mal.

— Un mal pour un bien, je réponds.

— C'est ça ! Et si ça arrive, tu désinfectes une nouvelle fois après puis tu laisse sécher avant de refaire le bandage.

— Pas trop serré le bandage ? demande Eliza.

— Juste ce qu'il faut pour ne pas lui couper la circulation.

Clarke semble réfléchir pour savoir s'il lui reste des choses à transmettre à son élève. D'un geste machinal elle me caresse le haut de la cuisse pour signifier qu'elle s'adresse à moi :

— Et pas de mouvements brusques, essaye de te ménager un maximum. Pareil pour toi Lindsey, elle dit en se tournant vers mon amie, mais ta blessure est à un endroit moins à risque.

Lindsey acquiesce et Clarke me prépare un nouveau bandage.

— Je vais vous donner tout le nécessaire ainsi que quelques tissus pour désinfecter et faire les bandages. Après il vous suffira de les laver pour les réutiliser.

— Peuple écolo, ricane Marie.

— Ah, en espérant que cette fois l'humanité ne court pas à sa perte, renchérit Clarke.

— Maintenant que nous sommes amis avec Skaikru, intervient Lexa que j'ai presque oublié, ils seront là pour nous apprendre à ne pas faire leurs erreurs.

Clarke se retourne vers son amante pour lui sourire. Lorsque son regard retombe sur mon visage elle a l'air troublé. Je la comprends. J'ai toute proche de moi deux fois la même personne. Deux fois la personne que j'aime. C'est à vous donner la migraine…

Clarke finit de faire son bandage et se relève pour se tourner vers Eliza. Elle lui tend la main. Eliza hésite comme si elle a peur de la toucher. Moi même j'ai l'impression que si un contact a lieu elles fusionneraient. Mais non, leurs mains attrapent les poignets de l'autre et rien n'arrive.

— Si vous avez un problème, ajoute Clarke, il vous suffira de prévenir un de vos gardes.

— Alors on va être seules avec deux gardes ? s'inquiète Marie.

— Je n'ai pas le choix, répond Lexa, je ne pourrais pas laisser Indra ou Anya avec vous, j'ai besoin d'elles ici et pour le blocage.

— On comprend tout à fait, je réponds, mais… C'est bien beau de nous mettre ailleurs, soit disant dans de nouvelles conditions, mais comment on va pouvoir vous d'aider de si loin ?

— Avec Arkadia qui nous pose des soucis, dit Lexa, plus Azgeda qui menace, et qui va probablement essayer de s'en prendre aux Skaikru, je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de ça pour le moment.

— Mais, intervient Eliza, c'est justement maintenant que tu as besoin de nous. C'est maintenant que ça va arriver. Tu ne vois pas ? Plus tu décides d'être clémente, plus Titus se méfie de ce que Clarke te mets dans la tête. Et ce blocage est ce qui déclenche son envie de la tuer…

Eliza semble fulminer alors qu'au contraire Lexa s'apaise pour réfléchir. Elle me ressemble lorsque je suis en pleine réflexion, c'est très troublant.

— J'ai une idée, lance enfin Heda, mais elle ne pas pas vous plaire… Ni vraiment à moi d'ailleurs… Alycia, Marie, Lindsey et Clarke s'en vont. Eliza reste avec moi.

— Comment ça ? je demande sans comprendre.

— Alycia sous mes traits escorte Clarke, Lindsey sous les traits de Raven et une troisième personne, Marie déguisée, jusqu'à Arkadia. Ça c'est notre couverture. En vérité vous irez aux Trihous. Eliza reste ici avec moi sous les traits de Clarke pour me protéger avec son savoir de l'avenir.

— Je veux bien, répond Clarke, mais je ne vais pas aux Trihous, je rentre à Arkadia.

* * *

_**Eliza va rester toute seule avec Lexa ? Les filles vont êtres séparées ? Mais alors que va-t-il se passer entre Eliza et Alycia ? Je crois qu'il va falloir continuer à nous lire héhé !**_


	12. Chapitre 11

_**Le bordel continue et s'accentue, les séparations se rapprochent.**_

_**Petit conseil : pour la scène d'amour de ce chapitre, mettez à fond dans vos oreilles la reprise de « Et pourtant » par Natalia Doco, que j'ai écouté en boucle en écrivant cette fameuse scène.**_

* * *

**Point de vue Lexa**

— Alycia sous mes traits escorte Clarke, Lindsey sous les traits de Raven et une troisième personne, Marie déguisée, jusqu'à Arkadia. Ça c'est notre couverture. En vérité vous irez aux Trihous. Eliza reste ici avec moi sous les traits de Clarke pour me protéger avec son savoir de l'avenir.

— Je veux bien, répond Clarke, mais je ne vais pas aux Trihous, je rentre à Arkadia.

_C'est normal, pourquoi elle irait s'enfermer dans la forêt avec ces trois inconnues ?_ Mais si elle retourne auprès de son peuple, j'ai peur de ne plus la revoir de si tôt. Et la présence d'Eliza ne saurait combler l'absence de Clarke.

— Je veux essayer de raisonner Pike et Bellamy, elle reprend, ils ne peuvent pas continuer à vous attaquer de la sorte.

— Et puis ce sera probablement l'endroit le plus sûr pour toi, j'ajoute en m'avançant vers elle.

— Lexa…

Alors que je m'apprête à prendre ses mains dans les miennes, j'entends un raclement de gorge. C'est Lindsey. Aussitôt je me rends compte que je ne suis pas seule avec Clarke et je reprends mes esprits.

— Je pense que c'est la meilleure chose à faire, dit Lindsey, ça vous va les filles ?

Ses trois amies acquiescent.

— En somme j'ai appris à vérifier les blessures pour rien… intervient Eliza. Lindsey j'espère que tu as bien observé !

— Euh oui je crois que ça ira !

— Je vais te montrer comment je soigne ta plaie Lindsey.

Clarke s'avance vers l'intéressée et commence à prendre soin de son poignet.

— Et qui sera au courant que je ne suis pas Clarke ? demande Eliza.

— Clarke, Anya, Indra et moi, je réponds.

— Je pense que Titus devrait aussi être mis au courant, dit Alycia, sachant que Clarke s'éloigne il se calmera peut-être.

— Elle a raison, répond mon amante, c'est une partie des choses qui te sauverons, j'en suis sûre.

— Bien, alors toutes les décisions sont prises, je conclus. Il n'y a plus qu'à mettre tout ça en place. On reviendra vous voir quand tout sera prêt.

Je jette un regard à Clarke qui finit son travail et me suit pour sortir. Mais Alycia nous interpelle :

— Lexa, tu crois que vous pourriez ne pas fermer à clef ? Je veux dire, on ne va pas s'enfuir, on sait ce qu'on risque…

— D'accord, si cela vous rassure, mais je laisse les gardes.

— Oui, il vaut mieux.

J'échange un sourire avec mon double et nous sortons.

**Point de vue Lindsey**

— Le gros bordel ! je m'exclame une fois que nous nous retrouvons seules.

— Donc c'est le même blocage que dans la série ? demande Marie.

— Je crois, répond Alycia, celui pour quoi Clarke vient dire au revoir à Lexa, et pour quoi Octavia s'en va en laissant à Clarke justement le choix de partir avec elle ou de rester à Polis.

— Mais Octavia n'est plus là pour lui mettre d'ultimatum, j'ajoute, alors c'est nous qui avons créé le départ de Clarke… J'ai mal à la tête…

— Ça veut dire que notre arrivée relève du destin, dit Eliza.

— De quoi tu parles ? je demande.

— Je pense que tu as tort, me répond Eliza. Ce n'est pas nous qui avons créé le départ de Clarke. Avec ou sans nous, le blocage aurait été mis en place et Clarke aurait pu choisir de rester ou de partir. En revanche là où on intervient c'est sur Titus. Si Clarke s'en va et qu'il est au courant bien avant son départ, il ne voudra pas attenter à sa vie. Sans notre arrivée il y avait une chance sur deux pour que Clarke parte. Nous avons fait en sorte qu'elle parte en me laissant ici.

— Bah alors, je m'exclame, c'est bien ce que je dis ! On a créé le départ de Clarke !

— Et puis on n'est pas sûr que Titus ne va pas quand même chercher à tuer Clarke, dit Alycia.

— Olalalala migraine, migraine, je me lamente en prenant ma tête dans mes mains.

— Arrêtons de nous torturer l'esprit inutilement, nous coupe Marie, concentrons-nous plutôt sur le fait qu'Eliza va rester ici seule. Ça ne t'effraie pas ?

— Pas plus que ça, je serais entre les mains de Lexa, il ne peut pas m'arriver grand-chose. Et je ne pense pas que Titus voudra me tuer. Donc pour le moment c'est notre meilleur moyen de sauver Lexa. Clarke s'en va à Arkadia pour la suite des évènements, et moi je reste ici, donc Lexa ne meurt pas.

— En revanche, dit Alycia, la non mort de Lexa va changer plein de choses… Tout ce qui se passe à la Cité des Lumières surtout…

— Chaque chose en son temps, tempère encore une fois Marie, d'abord on sauve Lexa une première fois, ensuite on voit ce qui se passe dans nos maisons dans les arbres. Peut-être que d'ici là on aura trouvé un moyen de rentrer. Pour la Cité des Lumières, ils arriveront bien à trouver une solution. Nous on veut juste sauver Lexa, pas tout le monde !

— Tu laisserais Raven dépérir à cause d'A.L.I.E ? je questionne en regardant Marie dans la yeux.

— Je…

— Lindsey, me dit Alycia en posant sa main sur mon épaule, Marie a raison, d'abord il faut qu'on s'occupe des évènements présents. On verra ce qu'on peut faire ensuite, d'accord ?

— Oui, oui vous avez raison je sais… Mais peut-être qu'on pourra parler de la Cité à Clarke.

Je sens qu'elles sont d'accord avec moi mais que quelque chose les bloque. Et en même temps je les comprends. On veut avant tout rentrer chez nous, après ce sera à Lexa et Clarke de sauver les gens sous l'emprise d'A.L.I.E. Mais pourtant je ne peux me résoudre à l'idée de laisser mon double courir à sa perte…

**Point de vue Clarke**

Tout l'après midi Lexa a été très occupé à mettre en place la quarantaine. Il fallait choisir une armée, envoyer des messagers – assez nombreux pour qu'ils ne risquent pas de se faire tuer par les miens – au travers toutes les contrées, décider de la zone à délimiter. J'avais pu un peu l'aider en lui donnant quelques informations mais cela me fend le cœur de devoir y participer. Je suis en train d'aider à la création d'un blocus de mon propre peuple. Je sais déjà qu'ils ne vont pas se laisser faire et que cette quarantaine peut les rendre plus agressifs, mais c'est toujours mieux que de les exterminer… Enfin, je vais les rejoindre, je pourrais peut-être tenter de les raisonner. Vu la relation entre Bellamy et moi j'ai toutes mes chances et il pourrait sans doute parler à Pike.

Tandis que la nuit tombe je n'ai toujours pas revu Lexa en tête à tête depuis que nous avons quitté la chambre de nos sosies. J'hésite à aller frapper à sa porte. Je ne sais pas si elle a fini tous les préparatifs qu'elle voulait boucler aujourd'hui et j'ai peur de la déranger. Mais en même temps c'est peut-être un des derniers soirs où nous pourrons avoir un moment à deux. Je me lance. Je sors de ma chambre à pas de loups. Je ne sais pas si Titus ou d'autres gardes sont au courant de ma relation avec leur cheffe alors j'essaie d'être la plus discrète possible. Quand je frappe à la porte je suis presque sûre que Lexa reconnaît mes coups car c'est sa voix suave qui m'invite à entrer.

— Clarke, elle m'accueille avec le sourire.

Elle est assise près de sa fenêtre d'où une légère brise qui s'échappe fait voler ses cheveux détachés. J'en ai le souffle coupé. La lumière orangée des bougies se mélange au bleu de la nuit pour éclairer son visage à moitié dans la pénombre. Les ombres redessinent ses courbes fines et robustes. Je ne lui réponds rien et m'approche tout simplement d'elle. Je m'assois toute proche en gardant pour plus tard le plaisir de la prendre dans mes bras. Pour l'instant je préfère la préserver intact.

— Tu as réussi à organiser comme tu le voulais Lexa ?

— Oui, il ne me reste plus qu'à voir les détails de votre départ…

Son sourire discret qui jusqu'ici illuminait son visage, s'efface. Je ne peux m'empêcher de prendre sa main dans la mienne. Je caresse l'intérieure de la paume où il reste les traces de son combat avec Roan. Je dessine les contours de la cicatrice, un frisson hérisse les poils de son bras.

— Je suis désolée Lexa…

— Pour quoi ?

— De vouloir rentrer auprès des miens…

— Non, tu dois retourner aider ton peuple, c'est pour ça que je t'aime Clarke… Je ne pourrais jamais t'en vouloir. Et apparemment c'est ce qui pourrait me sauver la vie…

— J'espère qu'un jour on n'aura plus besoin d'apprendre à nos peuples à cohabiter.

— Et à ce moment là on pourra rêver de paix et profiter de la vie au lieu de survivre… Parce que tu as raison, Clarke, la vie est beaucoup plus que de la simple survie…

Son regard se plonge dans le mien et sa main se referme sur mes doigts. Cela me réchauffe le cœur de savoir que j'ai aidé le sien à s'ouvrir un peu plus. Elle qui redoutait tant l'amour et qui ne me parlait que de survie et de protection des peuples. La voir si tendre en cet instant me fait l'aimer encore plus.

J'ai fini de me retenir. J'avance doucement vers elle pour l'embrasser tendrement. Je sens sa bouche sourire contre la mienne. Puis je me décolle et la regarde.

— Quand est-ce que tu penses que le départ se fera ?

— Il faudra que vous partiez avant que la quarantaine se mette en place, alors sûrement avant demain soir…

— Oh, alors c'est notre dernière nuit ensemble…

— J'en ai bien peur…

Ma gorge se serre. Je dois retourner auprès des miens, mais je ne veux pas la quitter.

**Point de vue Lexa**

Je sais qu'elle doit retourner après des siens, mais je ne veux pas qu'elle s'en aille. Clarke me regarde l'air triste. Je me lève pour délaisser ma fenêtre et lui tend les mains. Je ne dis rien mais elle comprend et se met debout face à moi. Avec tendresse je l'amène vers le lit sur lequel nous nous asseyons toutes proches. Je retrouve ses mains que je caresse. Je remonte mes doigts sur son poignet si lisse et je continue sur l'avant bras jusqu'au creux du coude. Une légère chaire de poule naît et le bouts de ses doigts sont comme pris d'un petit spasme qui les font se rapprocher de sa paume puis s'en éloigner. Mes yeux prennent le relais et je regard son bras, son épaule puis son visage. Je passe ma main sur sa hanche pour rapprocher son corps du mien. Nos nez se rencontrent et se caressent comme pour se dire au revoir. Un petit _plop_ m'indique l'ouverture de sa bouche, signal pour moi d'y passer doucement un bout de langue pour en effleurer la pulpe humide. Sa main en miroir vient attraper ma hanche et nos corps se retrouvent face à face. Si proche je ne peux que continuer le baiser peu entamé. Je pose mes lèvres contre les siennes doucement et une chaleur éclot en moi.

J'allonge Clarke sur le matelas en la poussant avec mon corps, en pénétrant ma langue dans sa bouche qu'elle accueil en signe de reddition. Je veux l'embrasser comme si c'était la dernière fois. Non. Comme si c'était la première fois. Je veux la redécouvrir.

J'embrasse sa mâchoire pour arriver dans son cou, un petit gémissement lui échappe. Sa main vient se perdre dans mes cheveux et sur mes épaules. D'un coup j'ai l'impression que le tissu de ma robe me brûle. Il me gêne, il m'empêche d'être libre, d'être moi. J'aspire une partie de la peau de son cou avant de me redresser sur les genoux pour retirer mon vêtement. Je suis totalement nue en dessous et je comprends dans le regard de Clarke qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas. Le coin gauche de sa bouche s'élève pour sourire. Je passe mes mains sous son t-shirt au niveau de la taille pour remonter sur son ventre. Elle m'aide à le lui retirer. Ensemble nous faisons glisser son pantalon le long de ses jambes.

Enfin je peux revenir vers sa bouche. Pendant le baiser, mes mains aveugles cherchent les bretelles de soutient-gorge pour les baisser et libérer ses épaules et la naissance de sa poitrine. Mes lèvres et ma main descendent de cette épaule à son buste et je finis par libérer ses seins. Le sous vêtement rejoint le reste des habits. Ma langue a maintenant le champs libre pour s'apposer sur chaque partie de peau qu'elle désir découvrir. Et une nouvelle léchouille fait hérisser le fin duvet qui recouvre le corps de Clarke.

Mais je me lasse déjà de sa bouche. Je dépose deux baisers à côté de ses seins juste avant le début de l'aisselle puis je regarde ses lèvres avant de les retrouver. Mon amante accueille le baiser en posant ses mains sur mes reins. Mon corps qui surplombe le sien s'affaisse pour se coller contre son partenaire. Nos poitrines se disputent et mon sexe s'enflamme. Nous tenons cette position un certain temps avant que je ne descende pour éviter de comprimer sa cage thoracique.

Une fois sur le côté je laisse libre court à ma main de se balader et de dessiner ce corps dont j'apprends à retenir les courbes. J'arrive sur son ventre, quand elle me gratifie le dos de quelques chatouilles. La barrière de sa culotte s'impose à moi mais je n'en ai que faire. Je passe par dessus et pose ma paume comme pour englober son intimité et la garder au chaud. J'y aventure le bout de mes doigts tout doucement. Clarke retient un hoquet et me mord la lèvre inférieure. Prenant ce geste pour une invitation, je continue mes effleurements succins. Petit à petit son corps se met à se mouvoir, sa moiteur à augmenter et son pouls à s'accélérer.

— Tu me rends folle, elle chuchote au creux de mon oreille.

Son souffle dans mon tympan, ses dents contre mon lobe me font venir les mêmes vibrations qui parcourent son être depuis le début de l'échange. Je continue à la titiller un peu et me résigne à passer ma main sous sa culotte. Le contact direct de ma paume fraîche sur son entrecuisse humide augmente mon envie d'elle. Ses baisers de plus en plus pressant me font comprendre que la sienne aussi. Sa main glisse le long de ma colonne vertébrale et se joue de mes courbes, elle longe mes flancs et contourne mes reins pour venir flatter le haut de mes fesses. Ses gestes presque brusques sont robustes, elle fait pression pour amoindrir la distance entre nous. Par instinct, ma cuisse au dessus s'écarte légèrement pour laisser celle de Clarke proche de moi pénétrer entre nous. Mon sexe se pose contre le duvet de sa jambe et aussitôt ma cambrure augmente. Alors que sa fluidité me permet de la pénétrer aisément, mes mouvements du bassins s'accentuent et nos baisers deviennent un complet brouillon, un tourbillon de salive désordonné qui ne cherche qu'à posséder la saveur de l'autre. Le va-et-vient de ma main se coordonnent avec le balancement de mon corps.

Bien trop vite Clarke arrive à bout. Pour tenter de happer un peu d'air elle se voit forcer de lâcher ma bouche. Pour combler le vide du manque de baiser nous nous regardons dans les yeux. Nos langues séparées laissent à nos haleines le loisir de se mélanger. Encore quelques caresses et ses yeux se ferment pour aller chercher le désir jusqu'au plus profond de ses entrailles. Elle râle, ronfle, gronde et exulte dans un chuintement qui me fait tourner l'esprit. J'arrête de me cambrer pour la laisser respirer et profiter pleinement. Ses muscles se détendent petit à petit. Et petit à petit elle rouvre les yeux pour me dévorer du regard. L'étincelle dans ses iris me transmet tous les sentiments qu'elle a pour moi. Je sens le rouge me monter aux joues.

Une fois son souffle reprit nos langues peuvent enfin reprendre leur danse. A peine ai-je le temps de me rendre compte que mon désir est toujours là que Clarke donne une impulsion pour se retrouver sur moi. Je me laisse faire beaucoup trop désireuse de jouir à mon tour. Le supplice est complet. C'est comme si elle prend un malin plaisir à embrasser et lécher chaque partie de mon anatomie. Ses baisers au niveau des seins, des côtes, des cuisses et de l'aine me rendent dingue moi aussi.

Quand, comme dans une simple formalité, sa bouche délicate embrasse mon intimité, un voile blanc brouille ma vision. Pendant un quart de seconde je sens les Anciens Commandants m'abandonner en signe de souscription totale. Ils me soutiennent et me permettent. La langue de Clarke sur mon clitoris fait disparaître la brume et me ramène à la réalité sucrée. Je me laisse envelopper par ce cocon de désir, je laisse mon être se détendre. Seule ma main s'agrippe au drap pour me permettre de rester sur Terre. J'ai bien trop peur que mon esprit s'élève avec elle et de perdre totalement la raison.

L'orgasme me gagne en commençant par un picotement dans le bout de mes pieds. Il remonte le long de mes cuisses et débute aussi des lobes de mes oreilles. Les deux boules de chaleurs se rejoignent sur mon sexe pour faire éclore le plaisir qui me force à gémir plus que ma réserve ne m'aurait permis. Je me laisse aller et profite comme si c'est la première fois que la jouissance m'accueille ainsi.

Mon amante finit par quitter son air de jeu et remonte lentement suivant une ligne imaginaire qui traverse mon nombril et se termine sur mes lèvres asséchées de n'avoir pas senti les siennes depuis si longtemps. Le baiser me fait tourner la tête car il ne me permet pas de reprendre mon souffle.

— Attends... je chuchote à bout.

Clarke comprend et se pose sur le côté pour me regarder respirer à grand mouvement de la poitrine. Elle caresse mon sternum en attendant que les secondes filent. Remise de mes émotions je l'embrasse une dernière fois, pour sceller nous amour et conclure nos adieux.

— Clarke ?

Je dis son prénom avec une extrême douceur ne sachant pas si elle s'est endormie après nos quelques minutes à nous enlacer sans ne rien dire. Elle frotte son nez plusieurs fois contre ma clavicule comme pour se réveiller et tend son visage vers le mien.

— Oui ?

— J'ai peur de te laisser partir…

— Pourquoi ?

— S'il t'arrivait quelque chose ?

— Ces filles ne m'auraient pas laissé partir s'il y avait du danger. Je suis persuadée que dans leur réalité je m'en vais, après ta mort… Et que je survie.

— Je suppose que c'est logique… Et si… Et si tu ne voulais plus revenir ?

Elle se redresse pour me surplomber.

— Tu as peur que je reste à Arkadia ?

— Oui…

— Tu sais que je peux vivre à Arkadia et venir te voir ?

— Oui mais… Si…

— Shhh…

Elle pose son doigt sur mes lèvres.

— Je reviendrais Lexa, je reviendrais toujours à toi. Je dois raisonner les miens, essayer de faire tout ce que je peux à mon niveau pour cesser ces guerres inutiles. Et je reviendrais…  
Clarke retire son doigt pour venir le remplacer par un baiser furtif. Puis elle se redresse en souriant.

— Mais c'est moi qui devrait avoir peur Lexa.

— Pourquoi ? je demande étonnée.

— Parce qu'Eliza va rester avec toi…

Pas besoin d'explication, je comprends immédiatement ses doutes. Je passe un main sur sa joue.

— Clarke, elle n'est pas toi. Je ne suis pas amoureuse que de ton enveloppe charnelle et de ton aspect extérieur.

Je glisse ma main pour venir la poser là où bat son cœur.

— Je suis amoureuse de ce qu'il y a là-dedans.

Je retire ma main et viens lui donner une légère pichenette sur le front.

— Et là aussi.

Nous sourions toutes les deux et je reprends :

— Même si Eliza est sans doute une personne formidable, elle n'est pas la jeune femme rusée qui m'a éloignée du campement où je séjournais et qui était menacé par un missile. Elle n'est pas la jeune femme forte qui m'a aidé à fuir une Gorille monstrueuse. Elle n'est pas la jeune femme ardente qui se bat pour les siens coûte que coûte. Elle n'est pas la jeune femme que j'aime. Elle n'est pas Clarke.

— Tout comme Alycia n'est pas toi, tu as raison…

— J'ai souvent tort ces derniers temps, mais depuis que je t'ai rencontré j'ai tendance à avoir de plus en plus raison grâce à tes conseils avisés.

— Haha, j'espère que Polis ne va pas tomber en ruine le temps de mon absence alors.

— J'en prendrais soin, maintenant que je ne suis plus aveuglée par la vengeance.

Une ultime fois nos bouches se lient avant que nos paupières lourdes nous privent de nos derniers instants ensemble pour sombrer dans le sommeil.

**Point de vue Alycia**

Ce soir nous avons un mal fou à nous calmer. Depuis la visite de Clarke et Lexa nous n'avons plus eu aucune nouvelle. Aucune idée de l'avancée du blocage ou d'une annonce de notre départ. Et le fait de devoir laisser Eliza ici et de partir avec Clarke me ronge de l'intérieur. Je ne veux pas être séparée d'elle. Pas maintenant, pas alors que nous commencions à nous rapprocher. _Je l'aime bon sang, je l'aime, je ne peux pas partir sans, partir sans…_

— Et si on croise un Skaikru qui me reconnaît ?

C'est Marie qui me sort de ma rêverie.

— Ça n'arrivera pas, la rassure Lindsey, Indra et Anya vont trouver une solution pour qu'on ne te reconnaisse pas ne t'en fais pas.

Eliza est assise près de la fenêtre et ne semble pas prêter attention à la conversation. La voir ainsi m'énerve, comme si elle n'en a rien à faire de tout cela, comme si ce voyage que nous nous apprêtions à faire lui passe au dessus.

— Tu t'en fiches Eliza ? je dis presque sans me rendre compte de mon ton méchant.

Elle se retourne et me regarde un peu surprise.

— Bien sûr que non Alycia…

— Tu n'as pourtant pas l'air de te soucier des problèmes de Marie.

— Si mais, c'est parce que… j'ai peur…

— Peur ? demande Lindsey.

— Je vais rester ici sans aucune de vous… Et ce n'est pas parce que Lexa ressemble à Alycia ou Titus à Neil que je les connais. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai lu quelques lignes d'un scénario que je connais ces lieux et les personnages qui y vivent… J'ai peur. Si quelqu'un d'autre découvrait la vérité ? Si je n'arrivais pas à berner les gens malveillant ? Ou si je ne parvenais pas à sauver Lexa ? Je serais seule ici, toute seule… Alors que vous, vous serrez toutes les trois…

C'est ma propre bêtise qui m'énerve maintenant, bien sûr qu'elle a peur… Je m'approche doucement d'elle et m'assois en face. Je prends sa main pour la caresser.

— Pardonne mon agressivité, je n'avais pas pensé à tout ça. Mais tu sais que Lexa prendra bien soin de toi. Qu'elle ne laissera pas Titus te faire de mal. Tu connais l'avenir alors tu arriveras à la protéger. Pendant qu'on sera là-bas on essaiera de trouver comment rentrer et quand on se retrouvera toutes les quatre on pourra mettre tout ça derrière nous. D'accord ?

Son regard se perd sur nos deux mains enlacées. Je prends son menton entre mon pouce et mon index pour qu'elle me regarde. Elle a les yeux humides.

— D'accord, elle finit par répondre la voix coincée.

— Eliza…

C'est Marie qui s'approche pour la prendre dans ses bras. Lindsey arrive à son tour et nous nous prêtons au jeu d'un câlin collectif.

— Ça va aller, dit Eliza.

— Ça va aller, répète Lindsey.

**Point de vue Eliza**

Impossible de fermer l'œil cette nuit. Nous refusons de nous coucher. Toutes les quatre nous passons la nuit assises sur le lit le plus proche de la porte en espérant qu'on entre pour nous déplacer. Enfin, pour les déplacer. J'ai déjà l'estomac noué de penser à me retrouver seule dans la chambre de Clarke pour y dormir.

Au petit matin nous finissons par nous endormir les unes sur les autres. Ce sont des coups sur la porte qui me réveillent. Je m'extirpe de l'amas de corps pour aller ouvrir à Lexa qui détourne le regard avant de se racler la gorge. Je remarque alors que la bretelle du haut léger que je porte est tombée, dévoilant presque le haut de mon mamelon. Je rougis et la remonte aussitôt.

— Je vous réveil ?

— On n'a pas bien dormi… Je vais les réveiller ?

— Oui je veux bien. Je vais vous laissez vous laver et vous habiller. Dès que vous serrez prêtes prévenez un garde. On doit les déplacer aujourd'hui, au plus vite.

— D'accord…

Sans rien ajouter Lexa referme la porte. J'hésite un peu avant de revenir vers le lit. Je les trouve belles toutes les trois endormies. Je n'ai pas envie de troubler leur sommeil paisible. Peut-être que Lindsey rêve de l'immense salle de sport du paquebot, Marie est sûrement perdue dans une montagne de nourriture, tandis qu'Alycia image sans doute l'Opéra de Sydney qu'elle admire tellement. Je souris à mes pensées et vais pour les réveiller. Une par une elles émergent, manquant cruellement de sommeil.

— Ah, on s'est endormi finalement, dit Lindsey en se frottant les yeux.

— Mon cou, râle Marie en s'étirant.

— Où suis-je ? répond Alycia.

— Ça c'est une bonne question, ironise Lindsey.

— Désolée les filles, Lexa est venue me prévenir que c'est le grand jour. Elle nous laisse le temps de nous laver…

— Il va falloir qu'on en profite, dit Lindsey, je doute que leurs cabanes dans les arbres abritent des salles de bains si luxueuses !

Sur ce elle se lève pour se précipiter dans la pièce.

Chacune nous passons sous l'eau chaude et finissons l'eau qu'il nous restait.

— Je vais prévenir le garde, j'annonce en me dirigeant vers la porte.

— Attends, me retient Marie par la main, c'est peut-être la dernière fois qu'on est toutes les quatre.

— Ne sois pas si dramatique !

— Pardon Lindsey, je voulais dire, la dernière fois avant un bon moment. Alors, Eliza, je voulais te souhaiter bonne chance.

— Merci, vous aussi…

Nous nous faisons une accolade qui imite le câlin de la veille. A contre cœur je vais ouvrir la porte pour parler à un garde.

Quelques instants après Anya vient nous chercher pour nous mener jusque dans la salle du trône. Indra, Lexa et Clarke s'y trouvent. La fatigue me fait tourner la tête mais j'essaie de me concentrer.

— La préparation de la quarantaine est presque finalisée, nous dit Lexa sans même nous saluer, il vous faut partir avant ce soir. Clarke, Alyca, Lindsey et Marie vous serrez escortées par quatre gardes ainsi qu'Anya et Indra qui vous montrerons le chemin. Est-ce que parmi vous il y en a qui savent monter à cheval ?

Lindsey et Alycia lèvent timidement la main.

— Bien, il y aura trois chevaux à monter ainsi que trois cheveux de traits pour les vivres, le matériel et celles qui ne savent pas monter. Vous partirez avec des vivres pour une semaine. Le voyage doit durer un peu moins d'une journée. Une fois que vous vous serrez séparés de Clarke qui prendra un des chevaux, vous ne serez plus très loin des Trihous. Anya et Indra y passeront la nuit avec vous avant de repartir le lendemain. Avec Alycia dans mon rôle vous n'aurez aucun problème. Aussitôt arrivées aux Trihous les gardes prendrons quartiers dans une des maisons, vous dans l'autre. Le lendemain Anya et Indra rebrousserons chemin avec la carriole. On vous laisse deux chevaux. Dans une semaine Anya, probablement, viendra à votre rencontre pour vous rapporter de quoi manger et vous soigner. On verra où en seront les évènements à ce moment précis. Vous partez également avec une radio qui est reliée avec celle qu'Eliza gardera ici. Si vous avez le moindre problème contactez-nous, mais vérifiez que la ligne est sécurisée. Clarke, pareil pour toi. Si tu veux nous contacter, ou elles, fait attention.

Tout le monde écoute attentivement, hochant la tête de temps à autre.

— Après cette réunion, j'irais m'entretenir avec Alycia pour lui expliquer quelques détails et pour l'aider à enfiler mon costume de Heda. Clarke ira avec Eliza pour lui prêter des vêtements. Lindsey, on n'a pas trouvé de vêtements qui se rapprochent de ceux de Raven, tu resteras dans cette tenue, c'est crédible. Pour ce qui est de Marie. Nous te feront passer pour une membre du clan Azgeda. Tu seras une prisonnière qu'on ramène à sa nation pour faire un échange. Le maquillage traditionnel des habitants des glaces permettra de dissimuler ton visage. Je suis désolée, mais tu devras rester menotter le temps du voyage.

Je vois du coin de l'œil Marie se frotter les poignets comme pour profiter de leur liberté.

— Une fois que vous serrez arrivées soyez les plus prudentes possible. Personne ne doit vous voir. Avec le blocage se serait un acte de guerre de trouver des Skaikru hors du périmètre. Et toi Alycia, plus que les autres, Lexa n'aurait rien à faire dans les Trihous, vous seriez démasquées. Les gardes qui seront avec vous ne sont pas formés pour vous contraindre mais pour vous protéger. Est-ce que vous avez des questions ?

Je lève la main avec hésitation. Lexa me désigne d'un geste du menton.

— Et moi ?

— Clarke t'expliquera.

— D'accord… Et j'aurais le temps de dire au revoir à mes amies ?

— Bien sûr. Vous partirez des prisons où se trouvent le chargement. Toi et moi nous les accompagnerons jusque-là où nous pourrons leur dire au revoir.

Tout le monde se regarde. Une ambiance étrange flotte.

— Titus a été mis au courant ? je demande.

— Oui, répond Lexa, et comme vous l'aviez prédit, il a plutôt bien pris la nouvelle du départ de Clarke. Peut-être un peu moins celle du fait qu'Eliza restera ici, il ne comprend pas très bien l'intérêt. Bon, si vous n'avez pas d'autres questions il est temps. Alycia avec moi, Clarke avec Eliza, Lindsey et Marie vous suivez Anya et Indra.

* * *

_**Chapitre suivant : moments paisibles entre Eliza et Clarke, entre Alycia et Lexa, et les aux revoir finissent par arriver. Ne serait-ce pas le moment pour Eliza et Alycia de discuter ?**_


	13. Chapitre 12

_**Place aux adieux et à quelques moments d'intimités, un point clef de cette fiction, les filles s'en vont, Clarke rejoint Arkadia et Eliza reste auprès de Lexa…**_

* * *

**Point de vue Alycia**

Je suis Lexa dans des couloirs, Clarke et Eliza sont toutes proches. Elles s'arrêtent avant nous pour pénétrer dans une pièce. Lexa et moi continuons un peu avant d'entrer dans une chambre. C'est sa chambre. Identique à celle de la série. Je me souviens de ce grand lit contre lequel elle se met en tailleur pour appeler les Anciens. Cela me fait bizarre de la retrouver entière, sans aucun projecteurs, avec quatre murs et dans des matériaux qui semblent vrais. Alors que j'hésite à avance Lexa m'invite à venir au centre de la pièce. Soudain mon ventre gargouille. Je me sens honteuse.

— Oh, je n'ai pas pensé à vous faire porter à manger, pardon…

— Non, ce n'est rien, ça va passer. On mangera quand tout le monde sera en sécurité.

— Cette mentalité me plaît, me sourit Lexa.

Elle se dirige vers le fond de la pièce pour en revenir avec une tenue qui semble lourde. Je reconnais son épaulette de guerrière ainsi que son drap rouge en velours. L'attirail semble beaucoup plus beau solide que celui que j'ai eu l'habitude de porter.

— En le sortant je me suis rendue compte que tu savais déjà probablement comment l'enfiler.

— Je n'en suis pas sûr, il m'a l'air bien plus complexe que le costume que j'ai déjà mis…

— Je vais t'aider alors.

Avant qu'on en arrive là il me faut retirer mon pantalon pour enfiler le noir qui va avec la tenue. Pendant un instant j'hésite à me mettre à nue devant cette femme. Mais en réalisant qu'elle a exactement le même corps que moi cela me permet d'ôter mon bas sans plus d'hésitation. J'enfile le pantalon très serré qui me va comme un gant. Puis j'enlève mon haut et me retrouve en soutient gorge. Lexa qui tentait de ne pas trop me regarder, soudain curieuse s'approche de moi. Sûrement mue par un instinct elle glisse ses doigts le long de mon bras nue. La sensation est étrange.

— Ton tatouage, elle murmure.

En effet j'ai toujours sur le bras les traces du faux tatouage qu'on m'avait dessiné pour le tournage. Il commence à s'effacer mais on voit toujours les trois motifs.

— Trois, elle dit en touchant toujours la peinture, Costia… Gustus... Et le troisième ?

— Anya…

— Oh, c'est vrai, dans ton univers Anya n'est plus…

Elle reste fixée sur le dernier symbole et semble parcouru d'un peu de tristesse. Puis elle passe dans mon dos. Ses doigts parcourent les traces des planètes tatouées le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Puis elle dégage ma nuque.

— Tu n'as pas le le symbole sacré…

— Non, on n'a pas encore tourné de scène où on le voit, je n'ai pas besoin de l'avoir lorsqu'on ne voit pas mon dos…

— Oh, je comprends… C'est étrange… Mais alors, tu sais réellement ce que le symbole dans ma nuque signifie ?

— Oui, en effet… Pourquoi tu n'en parles pas à Clarke ?

— Je ne sais pas, c'est quelque chose de sacrée, nos coutumes... j'ai peur qu'elle ne comprenne pas. Ou qu'elle ne me croit pas.

— Elle te croirait Lexa…

— Peut-être, je ne suis pas prête…

Elle se racle la gorge pour se reprendre et s'éloigne afin de me laisser continuer.

Avec le reste de la tenue je fais au mieux. Lexa revient vers moi pour ajuster l'espèce de corset qui s'ajoute par dessus. Pour se faire elle se place dans mon dos et pose ses mains sur mes côtes. La sensation est très étrange. Je sens son souffle et son haleine dans mon cou. La même odeur que moi. Une odeur à laquelle je suis tellement habituée que je ne la sens plus.

Puis elle m'aide à poser les épaulettes auxquelles sont accrochées les drapés rouge et noir. L'ensemble est beaucoup plus lourd que la version de la série.

— Et la coiffure ? je demande.

— C'est toi qui t'en occupes sur, euh, sur le tournage ?

— Non, on paie des gens pour faire ça…

— Vous ressemblez un peu trop aux Skaikru et à leur vie d'avant… Enfin, je vais te faire quelques tresses.

Lexa passe dans mon dos et avec une agilité de coiffeuse elle me tresse les cheveux. Ses cheveux…

— C'est étrange, elle dit, j'ai l'habitude de me faire des tresses, c'est toujours différent d'en faire à quelqu'un. Mais là, j'ai quand même l'impression de me les faire à moi-même…

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre.

— Il me faut te maquiller aussi.

Elle me guide et m'assoit devant un miroir plutôt rudimentaire mais dans lequel nos deux reflets me prend aux tripes. Je suis elle, elle est moi. Dans cette tenue nous sommes toutes les deux elle… Elle prend un petit récipient dans lequel se trouve une matière noire. Elle y plonge ses pouces et me demande de me tourner vers elle. Je vis alors un des moments les plus énigmatiques de ma vie. Tandis que mon double applique ses pouces sur mes pommettes, nos regards se croisent. S'observer dans un miroir offre une vision de vous même déformée. Là il n'y a aucun artifice. Ses yeux sont réels. Ils ne bougent pas par impulsion des miens, ils ont leur libre arbitre. Si je tourne la tête la sienne ne tournera pas. Je sens qu'elle est troublée elle aussi, ses mains tremblent. Et d'un coup je prends conscience d'une chose.

— Tu nous fais confiance Lexa ?

— Je pense que oui. Je ne peux pas laisser Clarke ou Aden mourir. Ma seule option est de vous croire. Et puis, je garde Eliza en otage, je ne crains rien.

Sa phrase me fait peur mais je peux voir que ses yeux sourient. En effet sa bouche également. Heda a aussi de l'humour, c'est vrai.

— Il manque la touche finale.

Elle s'essuie les mains dans un chiffon déjà noirci par ses séances précédentes. Son indexe attrape la anse d'un tiroir que je n'avais pas vu. Il découvre une petite boite qui semble en ivoire. Peut-être est-ce une autre matière animale. Lorsqu'elle l'ouvre je reconnais immédiatement le bijou qu'elle se met sur le front. Une petite fiole accompagne l'écrou. Elle la débouchonne, verse un peu du liquide sur le métal et l'étale avec l'auriculaire. Elle souffle ensuite doucement dessus et vient me le coller au dessus des deux yeux. Enfin, Lexa a un mouvement de recul pour avoir une vue d'ensemble. Je peux lire le trouble dans ses yeux. Mais elle sourit.

— Regarde, elle dit en me désignant le miroir.

Avec une certaine appréhension je me retourne. Mon reflet me fait l'effet d'une gifle. Je suis la Lexa de la série mais en encore plus vraie. Pas de faux maquillage, pas de fausse coiffure, pas de fausse colle, de faux bijou, de faux costume. Tout est vrai.

— C-comment j'enlèverai le maquillage ?

Est la seule question qui passe mes lèvres. Lexa étonnée rit.

— Un peu d'eau fera l'affaire.

— En somme, quand il pleut... ?

— Je suis bien embêtée, en effet…

Nous nous mettons à rire toutes les deux.

— Fait attention à ce qu'on ne voit pas ton bras, elle me dit, puisque tes tatouages sont différents et commencent à s'effacer.

— Oui, d'accord.

— Tu sais te battre ?

— Dans l'idée… Je connais les mouvements mais je ne me suis jamais vraiment engagée dans un combat.

— Normalement ça ira, mais au cas où, n'oublie pas ce que tu as appris et applique le à fond. Je te donnerai ma dague et-

— Ta dague ?

— J'en ai une autre ne t'en fait pas. Je te donnerai une épée également.

— Dis-moi Lexa.

— Oui ?

— Si Clarke retourne à Arkadia, comment Eliza pourra rester ici en se faisant passer pour elle ?

— Avec le blocage aucun Skaikru ne saura qu'une Clarke est actuellement à Arkadia. Pour les habitants de Polis qui croiseront Eliza en Clarke, ils ne sauront pas qu'elle est censée être retourné auprès de son peuple. Et si par hasard des gens de Polis croisaient la route de Clarke rentrant chez elle, je les ferais taire avant de créer tout problème. De la même façon, je vais rester enfermée ici avec Eliza le temps que vous arriviez aux Trihous et que Anya et Indra reviennent.

— Je vois, c'est tout réfléchi.

— Les Anciens ne m'ont pas choisie pour rien !

— Oui, tu as les épaules pour ça ! Pour ça aussi…

Je fait vibrer mes épaules qui ont déjà du mal à supporter le costume.

— Ahahah ! Tu verras on s'habitue vite à son poids.

— Dès que tu sortiras de cette pièce tu seras Heda aux yeux de tous ceux qu'on va croiser, hormis les personnes au courant, alors essaye d'agir comme telle, et si on te demande où tu vas, tu leur réponds que tu escorte Clarke et d'autres Skaikru avant le fermeture de la quarantaine. Je serais à tes côtés cachée sous une cape. Personne ne te demandera qui je suis.

— D'accord.

Alors que nous nous dirigeons pour sortir je l'arrête.

— Lexa, une dernière chose.

— Oui ?

— Promets-moi de veiller sur Eliza.

Encore une fois elle me sourit.

— Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui…

Ses mains se posent sur mon visage et ses yeux verts plongent dans les miroirs que sont les miens.

— Il ne lui arrivera rien, je te le promets. Personne ne la touchera.

— Je prendrais soin de Clarke lors du bout de voyage que nous ferrons ensemble !

— Ahaha merci, pourtant quelque chose me dit que c'est plutôt Clarke qui va te protéger !

**Point de vue Eliza**

Je suis Clarke avec une petite appréhension. J'ai peur de me retrouver seule avec elle. Moi qui l'ai détestée lorsqu'elle touchait à Alycia. Elle qui m'a fait comprendre que je ne ressentais peut-être pas que l'amitié pour ma partenaire à l'écran…

Nous pénétrons dans sa chambre que je connais déjà. Mais elle me paraît plus grande et plus réelle.

— Je te laisse la tenue que j'ai sur le dos actuellement, le reste sont des vêtements prêtés par Lexa.

— Tu me laisses ta veste ?

— Je suppose que tu seras plus crédible avec… Moi je n'ai pas besoin de jouer un rôle là où je vais…

— Oui, ça se tient.

— Ça va aller ?

— Je suppose, je suis censée jouer ton rôle dans mon métier alors…

— Tu crois que je suis la même que celle que tu interprètes ?

— Pour le moment tu y ressembles même si je vois bien que tu as plus de nuances. Mais j'ai surtout peur qu'il se passe un truc ici et que j'ai soudain à prendre des responsabilités au nom des Skaikru.

— Ça devrait aller. Avec la quarantaine tu ne seras pas assez légitime pour prendre des décisions auprès de Lexa. Laisse-là diriger. Ton job à toi c'est de la protéger de Titus, ou d'un quelque autre danger.

Elle se place face à moi et pose ses mains sur mes épaules pour attirer mon attention.

— Prend soin d'elle pendant mon absence, tu veux bien Eliza ?

— Je prendrais soin d'elle comme si c'était Alycia, je te le promets.

— Oh, alors, vous deux aussi… ?

Je me sens rougir et me dégage de son emprise.

— Pas vraiment, enfin, je crois qu'il se passe quelque chose entre nous, mais aucune n'a le courage de faire le premier pas. Pas moi en tous cas…

— Qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour elle ?

— Je ne sais pas trop… Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça pour une femme auparavant alors…

— Comme moi pour Lexa. Je n'avais jamais mis de mots sur ma sexualité car de là où je viens ça n'a pas d'importance, mais lorsque j'ai compris que j'aimais Lexa cela m'a parut nouveau et différent. Il ne faut pas te préoccuper de cela. Si tu l'aimes, vas-y.

— Mais je ne sais pas si je l'aime…

— Si tu te poses la question c'est que tu as déjà la réponse.

Elle me sourit et j'ai comme l'impression que tout s'éclaire.

— De toute façon on va être séparé un petit moment, je dis, alors je n'ai pas besoin d'y penser.

— Peut-être qu'au contraire tu devrais profiter de ce départ pour lui parler. On ne sait jamais ce qui peut se produire. Non pas que je pense qu'il va arriver malheur !

— Tu as sans doute raison… Mais, enfin, tu vas me trouver ridicule…

— Regarde mon visage, tu ne penses pas que tu peux tout me dire ?

Voir mon sourire radoucir ses joues lui donne raison. Elle est moi, je peux lui parler de tout.

— Je n'ai jamais embrassé de filles alors… On va dire que j'aurais un peu peur de me lancer.

— Je croyais que vous vous étiez déjà embrassées en tant que Clarke et Lexa ?

— Oh oui, mais c'était très chaste et bref, et puis il y a eu avec Niyhla aussi, mais c'est différent de le faire sur un plateau de tournage et de le faire en vrai…

— Ah, oui, Niyhla… Mais allons il ne faut pas te sentir bête pour ça ! Et puis, il suffit de laisser Alycia faire le premier pas, non ?

— C'est sur quoi je comptais mais bon…

— Ça n'avance pas, oui, je vois… Ce n'est pas si différent qu'avec un homme. Je veux dire, dans la mécanique. Après, bien sûr que je pourrais te parler des heures de la différence entre les deux, mais tu vois ce que je veux dire.

— Alycia aime les filles depuis longtemps, elle a déjà eu des relations, alors je me sens bête, novice…

— Forcément, tu es actrice alors tu rêves d'un premier baiser comme dans les films, mmh…

Clarke fronce les sourcils et semble pénétrer dans une immense réflexion. Il y a quelque chose de différent par rapport à l'image que j'ai de mon reflet lorsque je réfléchis. Quand je joue Clarke je n'ai pas exactement la même expression dans ces moments. L'effet est troublant. Et d'un coup, me sortant de ma contemplation, mon double saisit de nouveau mes épaules et fonce sur moi. Sa bouche s'écrase sur la mienne dans un mouvement d'étonnement. La stupeur passée, elle réajuste sa position et ses lèvres deviennent douces et pulpeuses. Je ferme les yeux sans trop savoir comment réagir et me laisse guider. Nous nous décollons un instant mais un instinct me pousse à en demander plus. Je passe ma main dans son dos pour qu'elle reste collée à moi et je redemande sa bouche. Nous nous rencontrons encore et cette fois Clarke insiste. Je suis son élève, je la laisse me guider. Elle ouvre la bouche et je l'imite. Au début nos dents se cognent mais elle corrige le tire en pénétrant sa langue dans ma bouche. Cela me paraît étrange, je ne savais pas que j'avais ce goût là. Elle me caresse la langue comme si elle avait toujours su le faire. Je me laisse aller et suis le mouvement. Le moment dur un instant et nous décidons de nous détacher. Le baiser me laisse tremblante et haletante.

— Wow, est la seule chose que j'arrive à dire.

— Étrange et intense, elle répond. Enfin, maintenant tu vois ce que ça pourrait donner.

— Oui… Merci…

— Je sais ce que tu rates, je veux juste rendre service.

Elle me fait un énorme clin d'œil qui me fait beaucoup rire. Elle rit aussi et je me rends compte que c'est comme si nos rires se répondaient. Nous sommes l'écho de l'autre.

— Alala, j'aurais aimé apprendre à te connaître un peu plus Eliza.

— Peut-être qu'on se reverra, une fois la guerre mise de côté.

— Peut-être que je vous aiderais à rentrer chez vous. En attendant, prends soin de Lexa pour moi.

— Si tu veilles sur Alycia le temps commun de votre voyage.

Elle me tend la main et je l'attrape dans ce geste rituelle pour la lui serrer.

— Puissions-nous nous revoir, elle me dit avec grande ferveur.

— Puissions-nous nous revoir, je réponds comme si ces mots avaient toujours eu un sens profond pour moi.

**Point de vue Alycia**

Comme prévu, avant de sortir de la chambre, Lexa enfile une cape et se dissimule sous la capuche. Dans le couloir j'ai un peu de mal à avoir la bonne contenance puis il me suffit de me rappeler mon jeu devant les caméras et j'y arrive un peu mieux. La seule différence ici est l'absence d'équipe technique et la possibilité de mourir si je fais un pas de travers…

— Suis-moi, chuchote Lexa pour camoufler sa voix.

— Oui.

Nous avançons prudemment mais pour l'instant nous somme seules. Elle me fait emprunter un escalier étroit qui aboutit directement à l'air libre une fois en bas. Nous ne sommes pas dans l'entrée principale de la Tour, au loin sur la gauche on peut distinguer le cœur de la cité avec ses commerces, mais personne d'ici ne prête attention à nous. Lexa continue son avancée et nous prenons maintenant un chemin qui s'enfonce entre des bâtiments étroits puis dans la forêt. Bien vite nous arrivons devant ce que je reconnais être la prison. A ma grande chance nous n'avons croisé personne. Ce qui ne sera sans doute pas le cas durant le voyage.

Je constate que nous ne sommes pas les dernières. Clarke, Eliza, Lindsey, Indra et les quatre gardes sont déjà là. Tous mes dévisagent étrangement.

— Alycia ? demande Lindsey.

Je hoche la tête, Lexa retire sa capuche.

— Wow, reprend Lindsey, c'est encore mieux que dans la série ! On dirait vraiment Lexa !

— Troublant en effet, répond Eliza qui s'approche de moi.

— Même moi je pourrais me tromper.

Elle me caresse le visage puis s'approche de Lexa. Pendant un long moment elles se regardent dans les yeux. Lexa lève la main pour lui caresser la joue. Je suis perdue.

— Pas de doute, dit Eliza, c'est bien toi ma Lexa.

_Quoi ?!_

— Ferme la bouche Alycia, ricane Lindsey, c'est Clarke, pas Eliza. Eliza elle est là.

A côté de mon amie se trouve celle que j'avais prise pour Clarke, avec sa veste bleu marine. Je repose mes yeux sur celle que j'avais pris pour Eliza.

— Ma tête, je dis en fermant les yeux.

— Pardon, dit la vraie Eliza, on ne voulait pas te jouer de tour…

— Non, c'est rien, au moins ça prouve que le plan va marcher… Titus n'est pas là ?

— Je ne l'ai pas trouvé, dit un des quatre gardes.

— Tant pis pour lui, dit Clarke, personnellement je n'ai pas besoin de lui dire au revoir.

— Mais peut-être qu'il ne croira pas que tu es réellement partie, lui dit Eliza.

— Je suis sûre que Lexa saura le convaincre.

— J'espère… répond Heda.

Nous sommes interrompus par Indra qui arrive avec, semble-t-il, Marie à ses côtés. Celle-ci est méconnaissable. Un maquillage blanc lui recouvre le visage, ses cheveux sont tressés et attachés en une haute queue de cheval. Elle porte des vêtements sombres agrémentés d'un peu de fourrure. Indra a ses côtés tient des menottes.

— Ça te va bien le style du nord, dit Lindsey, tu aurais dû auditionner pour jouer Ontari !

La blague ne semble faire sourire que Marie. Les Natifs présents semblent perdus.

— Cela sera efficace, dit Lexa avec sérieux, si tout le monde est près, il est temps de faire vos adieux. Clarke ?

Tout le monde est surpris. Mais personne évidemment n'oppose de résistance lorsque Lexa et Clarke s'éloignent un peu pour avoir de l'intimité.

Mes amies et moi nous rapprochons toutes les quatre sous le regard d'Anya et Indra.

— Bonne chance Eliza, dit Marie en la prenant dans ses bras.

— Essaye de ne pas te faire remarquer fausse Azgeda !

— Promis je vais bien jouer mon rôle de prisonnière !

— On compte sur toi pour sauver Lexa ! dit Lindsey en lui faisant à son tour un câlin.

Une fois sortie des bras de Lindsey, Eliza se tourne vers moi.

— Je peux te parler en privée ? elle demande.

_Oui ! _

— Euh, d'accord…

_Oui ! Oui ! Enfin, en même temps ça me rend triste, je ne veux pas la quitter…_

Marie et Lindsey retournent vers Anya et Indra et nous nous éloignons à l'opposé de nos deux doubles.

— Je... commence Eliza, je ne sais pas trop quoi dire. Tellement de choses à la fois… Je ne pensais pas être embarquée dans une histoire aussi folle avec toi. J'ai l'impression que tout ça nous a rapproché et voilà qu'on doit se séparer…

— On se retrouvera, j'espère…

J'arrive à la faire rire.

— J'espère bien que vous reviendrez me chercher !

— Ah j'hésite, on pourrait rentrer avec Clarke aussi, elle serait parfaite pour jouer son propre rôle, non ?

— Dans ce cas on peut envoyer Lexa aussi, et nous deux on reste ici.

— Tu crois qu'on s'en sortirait sans télé ni internet ?!

— J'avoue que j'ai de gros doutes !

Nous nous mettons à rire de bon cœur. Puis nos poitrines arrêtent de vibrer.

— Ah, elle souffle, je vais me sentir bien seule sans vous…

— Oh il y aura Lexa tu ne seras pas seule !

— Oui… Mais ce n'est pas Lexa que je veux… C'est toi…

Mon cœur rate un battement. _Comment ça ?_ Son regard est soudain pris d'une intensité qui me donne le tournis. Eliza se jette dans mes bras. Le geste me fait chanceler mais je force sur mes mollets pour rester ancrée au sol. Finalement je me laisse aller et enfouis mon nez dans ses cheveux. Son odeur est mélangée à celle de Clarke sur la veste, pourtant je suis en pleine conscience d'être dans les bras d'Eliza.

Après un temps qui me semble trop court, nous nous détachons lentement. Trop lentement car nos visages se retrouvent tout proche. Sa bouche attire mon regard. A moitié entre-ouverte… Mais je n'ai pas le temps d'y réfléchir que déjà elle disparaît de ma vision et me force à fermer les yeux. Ainsi plongée dans le noir je crois rêver. _Eliza est en train de m'embrasser ? Ou je suis en train d'embrasser Eliza ?_ Je reconnais sa bouche. Je reconnais la douceur de ses lèvres que j'ai déjà rencontré lors du tournage de la saison 2. L'instant est trop bon. Mais ce n'est pas suffisant. Bientôt je décolle mes lèvres en espérant en obtenir plus. Eliza ne semble pas réticente et capture un peu mieux ma bouche. Toutes engourdies nous nous décollons pour pivoter nos visages et reprendre le baiser. Cette fois il est plus intense. Plus vrai. Plus profond. La langue d'Eliza se fait insistante et je lui accorde l'accès à ma bouche. Ce contact me paralyse. J'en avais rêvé à tant de reprises. Son goût me surprend et m'envoûte. Mon corps est comme piqué de partout. Je glisse une main dans sa nuque pour la garder près de moi, j'ai peur qu'elle s'éloigne trop vite. Ses mains à elle se posent sur mes hanches. J'ai le sentiment que le monde disparaît. Il n'y a plus que nous en train de nous embrasser.

Le besoin de reprendre notre souffle nous force à nous décoller. Rouges nous nous dévisageons, encore dans la brume de l'instant.

— Un souvenir pour supporter la distance, me dit Eliza tout près du visage.

Elle caresse mes lèvres du bout du pouce avant de déposer un nouveau baiser. Court et chaste cette fois.

— Eliza…

— Shhh, elle fait en posant son front sur le mien. On parlera de tout ce que cela signifie plus tard, d'accord ? Quand on se retrouvera.

— D'accord…

Je suis triste mais elle a raison. A quoi bon discuter maintenant alors que nous devons nous dire au revoir. Je la prends une dernière fois dans mes bras avant que nous retournions vers les autres.

**Point de vue Lexa**

Clarke et moi nous éloignons pour un peu d'intimité.

— Notre dernière nuit d'amour ne t'a pas suffit comme adieux ? elle demande avec un air coquin.

— Clarke… De toi rien n'est jamais suffisant tu sais…

Elle baisse le regard avec un sourire. Nos mains se trouvent et se lassent.

— Tu vas me manquer, je dis.

— Toi aussi… Tu veilleras bien sur Eliza, hein ?

— Comme si c'était toi… Enfin, tu me comprends ?

Un rire la gagne.

— Oui ne t'en fais pas Lexa.

Je lâche une main de Clarke pour fouiller dans ma poche. Je ressors mon poing fermé et le tend. Elle met sa paume en dessous. J'ouvre ma main pour en laisser tomber un petit objet.

— Ton bijou de front ? elle demande.

— J'en ai plusieurs. J'ai pensé qu'ainsi tu aurais une part de moi avec toi.

— Lexa… Et moi, je n'ai rien à te donner…

— Tu sais, le visage d'Eliza me rappellera à ton souvenir.

Nous nous sourions un peu bêtes et par une envie mutuelle nous nous embrassons doucement.

— Tu sais que d'ici Indra ou Anya peuvent nous voir ? dit Clarke sur mes lèvres.

— Toi et moi ce n'est plus un secret pour Anya, quant à Indra, et même les autres, tant pis !

Je hausse les épaules et rattrape sa bouche. J'essaie d'en profiter un maximum. Ne pas savoir quand je pourrais la revoir me fait mal.

— Si je veux arriver à Arkadia avant le blocus total il faut que nous partions, elle chuchote plein de sagesse.

— Oui…

Une dernière fois je capture ses lèvres. Puis je prends son visage dans mes mains et la regarde.

— Puissions-nous nous revoir, je chuchote encore.

— Puissions-nous nous revoir, elle répond à voix haute.

Nous nous regardons un instant avant de rejoindre le groupe.

Alycia et Eliza aussi se sont mises à l'écart.

— Vous êtes prêtes ? je demande aux deux sosies restant.

— Chut, chut, m'intime Lindsey, regardez-les, adorables !

Je regarde dans sa direction et remarque la brune et la blonde à peine cachées par les arbres. Elles sont toutes proches. Clarke se met à observer elles aussi et bientôt un silence règne autour de nous. Comme si nous tentions d'écouter leur échange. Mais seuls les bruits de la forêt nous parviennent. Quand soudain elles se rapprochent pour, semble-t-il, s'embrasser.

— Yes ! s'extasie Lindsey. Enfin ! Il en aura fallu du temps !

Je ris en la regardant puis je me tourne vers Clarke qui rougit et se penche à mon oreille.

— Apparemment elles ont pris autant de temps que nous…

Je lui souris à mon tour et prend doucement sa main dans la mienne. Les deux jeunes femmes se séparent et nous rejoignent. Je lâche ses doigts avec un pincement au cœur. Les au revoir sont terminés. En revenant, une dernière fois Eliza attire ses amies pour une étreinte. Le moment est plutôt émouvant. Elles sont bien humaines, j'espère que je vais pouvoir arriver à faire confiance à Eliza. Alycia, dont la vision en Commandant me perturbe, s'approche de moi.

— Merci Lexa, de nous accorder un peu de ta confiance et de nous permettre un peu de liberté. Je suis sûre qu'Eliza va faire au mieux, et pendant ce temps on va trouver un moyen de rentrer et de ne plus perturber votre univers.

— Après tout, je réponds, peut-être avez-vous été envoyé par les Anciens Commandants pour me sauver…

Le fait que je pense cela a l'air de ravir tout le monde. Chaque filles me fait un signe de tête en guise d'au revoir et de gratitude. Anya et Indra me regardent comme pour me dire « on se revoit bientôt ». Puis tout le petit monde monte sur chevaux et carriole. Alycia resplendit sur sa monture chocolat. Une véritable allure de Heda.

— Mebi oso na hit choda op nodotaim *, je leur dit à tous avec un geste de main sérieux. *Puissions-nous nous revoir.

Les visages se tournent vers moi et me sourient. Puis Clarke frappe les flancs de son cheval à l'aide de ses talons pour ouvrir la voie. Les autres animaux prennent la suite et les roues crissent sur la terre humide. Je croise une dernière fois les yeux de celle que j'aime avant qu'elle ne se retourne pour s'éloigner. Petit à petit les bruits de sabots et de roues s'amenuisent jusqu'à disparaître. Je me retrouve seule avec Eliza dans un silence alourdi de tristesse.

* * *

_**Enfin le baiser entre Alycia et Eliza, mais pour combien de temps vont-elles être séparées ?**_

_**Chapitre suivant : le voyage des filles, vont-elles rencontrer des nouveaux personnages en cours de route ?**_


	14. Chapitre 13

_**Ça y est, les filles ont quitté Eliza. Comment arrivera-t-elle à gérer la solitude et sa proximité avec Lexa ? Et qui peuvent bien rencontrer Lindsey, Marie et Alycia sur leur route vers les Trihous ?**_

* * *

**Point de vue Anya**

Le temps de nous éloigner de la prison puis de Polis nous gardons le silence pour éviter de nous faire repérer. Quand enfin nous arrivons sur un chemin un peu plus dégagé, la jeune femme qui ressemble à Raven prend une grande bouffée d'air bruyante et expire à outrance.

— Aaaaaah enfin de l'air frais, ça fait du bien !

— Ça va, répond le sosie d'Octavia, on n'est resté enfermé que deux jours…

— T'es jalouse parce que t'as les mains attachées, c'est tout.

Marie roule les yeux au ciel mais esquisse un sourire.

Clarke est toujours en tête de cortège, Alycia et son étalon suivent à gauche de la carriole, je suis sur un cheval à droite. Indra, Marie, Lindsey et trois gardes sont confortablement assis sur les planches de bois à côté des vivres. Le dernier garde monte un des trois chevaux de trait. Lindsey s'étire et se retourne pour se mettre sur les genoux et interpeller la réplique parfaite de Heda.

— Alors Alyciiiiiiia, qu'est-ce que tu penses des lèvres d'Eliza ?

— Lindsey ! s'énerve Marie en attrapant le bas de son t-shirt pour lui remettre les fesses sur le plancher. La scène me fait rire presque malgré moi.

— Ce que Lindsey veut dire, reprend Marie, c'est qu'on vous a vu vous embrasser et qu'on se demande ce que ça signifie.

Clarke qui nous a entendu se retourne de temps en temps pour essayer de prendre part à la discussion. Les gardes semblent aussi intéressés.

— Écoutez, on n'a pas vraiment mis de mots sur la situation. On s'est embrassé parce que c'était ce qu'on brûlait de faire depuis quelques jours, et on reparlera de tout ça lorsqu'on se retrouvera… Après, vous savez bien ce que je ressens pour elle…

— Oui, répond Lindsey, la question c'est plus de savoir ce qu'elle ressent pour toi…

— Plein de choses, j'en suis sûre, intervient Clarke.

— Comment ça ? demande Alycia.

— Hé bien, Lexa et moi sommes liées, alors je suppose qu'en quelque sorte vous deux êtes forcément liées aussi.

— Ça se tient, je dis sans m'en rendre compte. Mais si je peux me permettre, je ne pense pas que vous ayez besoin d'en parler. Est-ce qu'on a vraiment besoin de parler de l'Amour ? Quand vous vous retrouverez vous saurez, au fond de vous vous saurez.

Tout le monde me regarde l'air étonné. Je me sens bête d'un coup. Je ne peux m'empêcher de croiser le regard de Lindsey qui fait sauter mon cœur. Elle ressemble tellement à Raven…

— Ceci dit, répond cette dernière, Anya n'a pas tort. Si vous vous aimez vous saurez, s'il n'y a rien, vous saurez aussi. Les mots seront trop pauvres.

— C'est bien de parler parfois aussi, dit Indra, ça permet de régler les conflits.

— On n'est pas encore en conflit ! répond Alycia sous le rire des autres.

Indra paraît vexée et se renfrogne.

— Mais moi, pousse encore Lindsey, je veux quand même savoir Alycia ! Est-ce qu'elle embrasse bien ?!

— Tu es au courant qu'on s'était déjà embrassé sur le plateau ?

— Ouiiii je saiiiis, sous la tente le premier baiser Clexa, mais là, pardonne-moi, il y avait l'air d'avoir bien plus de langue !

— Clexa ? demande Clarke surprise.

Moi non plus je ne comprends pas ce terme.

— Oh, dit Lindsey en se frottant les mains, laissez-moi vous expliquer ! Chez nous il y a beaucoup de films ou de séries…

La brune s'arrête en voyant les visages de tous les Natifs présents la regarder sans voir de quoi elle parle.

— Ah oui, euh comment expliquer. Vous voyez quand des enfants jouent entre eux ? Qu'ils imitent le papa et la maman ? Hé bien chez nous, et chez les Skaikru avant qu'ils arrivent dans l'espace, certains adultes continuent à jouer, à s'inventer des vies, des personnages, et on arrive à capturer ces moments pour les retransmettre à d'autres.

— Un peu comme des histoires ou des contes qui seraient réellement interprétés ? demande un garde assis avec les filles.

— Oui c'est ça ! Et donc, il y a souvent des histoires d'amour, parce que c'est ce qui fait vibrer l'humanité, mais ça ne se passe jamais comme le spectateur voudrait. Et pour parler entre nous des couples que l'on croise dans ces retranscriptions de contes, on fait un amalgame des deux prénoms ou noms. Donc Lexa et Clarke, ça donne Clexa. Eum, Raven et Octavia ça donne Octaven.

— Attends, j'interromps, dans le jeu de votre réalité Raven et Octavia sont en couple ?

— Ahah, non ! Mais les deux personnages ne sont pas obligé d'être en couple, ça peut juste être un désir du spectateur.

— Je crois que je comprends, dit Clarke, tu as d'autres noms comme ceux-là ? Ça m'intrigue.

— Oh là Clarke, répond Alycia, tu n'aurais pas dû la lancer sur cette voie…

Lindsey s'extasie de plus en plus. Son sourire me donne envie de sourire moi aussi.

— Mmmh, aloooors ! Par exemple on a Octavia et Lincoln qui donnent Linctavia Clarke et Bellamy qui donnent Bellarke-

— Bellamy et moi ?! N'importe quoi, c'est mon meilleur ami, voir mon frère depuis la mort d'Octavia…

— Ahahahah, rit Marie, pourtant, crois-moi, chez nous vous êtes un couple très populaire !

— Clarke et Raven qui donnent Princesse Mécanique.

— Raven et moi ? Moui… Mais pourquoi Princesse Mécanique ? Clexa, Linctavia, c'est une contraction des deux prénoms mais là…

— Clarken ou Rarke c'est moche ! Alors Princesse parce que c'était le surnom que te donnait Finn, et Mécanique parce que Raven est douée dans ce domaine.

— Ridicule, marmonne Indra.

— Il y a aussi Docteur Mécanique, pour Abby et Raven.

— Ma mère et Raven ?! Vous êtes vraiment bizarre…

— Ça me plaît bien moi haha !

— Dis moi, tu ne parles que de ton personnage ? demande Clarke, Octavia et Raven, Clarke et Raven, Abby et Raven… Il manque qui encore, Indra et Raven, Anya et Raven ?

Cette pensée me fait rougir. Vite j'essaie d'effacer le rouge de mes joues.

— Ahah je n'y peux rien si mon perso est populaire et si Raven se tape des mauvais gars…

— Hé, n'insulte pas Finn ! dit Clarke.

— Pardon, pardon… Mais Indra on la met plutôt avec Octavia pour le coup.

— Encore plus ridicule ! s'étonne Indra.

— Et Anya et Raven, reprend Lindsey, je suppose que ça donnerait Anyaven ? Ou Ravnya ? Ah j'aime bien Ravnya !

_Moi aussi…_

— Enfin voilà pour la petite digression. Mais donc, Alycia, oui tu as embrassé Eliza sur le tournage mais là c'était totalement différent.

— Oui et puis le baiser sous la tente, intervient Clarke, il était assez soft dans mon souvenir.

— Soft, soft, répond Alycia, pas tant que ça ! Je m'en souviens encore moi ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'y avait pas de langue que…

— Ah donc tu as mis la langue tout à l'heure ! dit Marie.

— Marie ! rougit la fausse Heda. Tu vas pas jouer ta Lindsey !

— Pardon…

— Mais bon, oui, c'est vrai que c'était différent, et que j'ai apprécié…

— Je me demande ce que ça fait d'embrasser une fille, dit Marie l'air songeur.

— Quoi ?! hurle presque Lindsey. Tu n'as jamais embrassé une fille ?

— Avec la langue, non…

— Je te montre si tu veux !

— On se calme, j'interviens.

Ne voulant pas voir un sosie de Raven embrasser une autre femme, j'ai été forcé de m'imposer. Elles me regardent étrangement mais Marie semble me remercier du regard. Indra paraît complètement désespérée par la discussion.

— Donc Lindsey, demande Clarke, tu as déjà embrassé une fille si je comprends bien.

— Oui, ça m'est arrivé, lors de soirées trop alcoolisées, ça part vite. D'ailleurs, Clarke, je me suis toujours demandée si tu avais embrassé une femme avant Lexa.

— Oh, votre histoire commence donc peu de temps avant notre arrivée ici n'est-ce pas ? Hé bien, j'ai embrassé cinq femmes dans ma vie. Deux sur l'Arche au commencement de mon adolescence, trois sur Terre.

— Trois sur Terre ? demande Alycia intriguée.

— Niyhla, Lexa et Eliza.

La nouvelle nous donne un coup à toutes. Mais Alycia et Lindsey sont les plus touchées. Pas de la même façon néanmoins. Lindsey frétille sur place, ses lèvres brûlent de demander des détails, tandis qu'Alycia a le regard qui s'assombrit. Puis c'est plus fort que tout, Lindsey ne tient plus :

— Eliza et toi vous vous êtes embrassées ?!

Elle se lève si brusquement pour poser sa question que la carriole tangue.

— Allez, c'est fini les bêtises, s'énerve Indra, vous parlez trop fort, on va se faire repérer. Je sais qu'on vous a déguisé pour une raison, mais il vaut mieux croiser le moins de personnes possible.

— Indra a raison, je suis forcée de répondre bien que très curieuse, faisons profil bas.

Lindsey ronchonne et croise les bras en signe de mécontentement. Marie avance ses deux mains liées pour lui caresser le genoux dans un geste amical. Je jette un œil à Alycia qui tente de faire bonne figure. Elle aussi aurait échangé un baiser avec Lexa ?

**Point de vue Eliza**

Cela fait maintenant quelques heures que mes amies sont parties. Le soleil est haut dans le ciel et il m'éblouit d'où je le regarde. Dans la chambre de Lexa. Cette dernière devant faire profil bas le temps que les filles arrivent aux Trihous et qu'Anya et Indra reviennent. Si je suis avec Lexa dans sa chambre c'est parce que j'ai peur de me retrouver seule dans cet univers inconnu pourtant si familier. Nous n'avons pas vraiment parlé depuis que nous sommes toutes les deux, encore trop gênées pour ouvrir la bouche.

On toque à la porte.

— Sha ?

Lexa n'est pas tendue, mais je suppose que seul quelques élus peuvent se permettre de toquer à sa porte. Titus entre dans la pièce, je me redresse un peu bête. Il me regarde avec un air méfiant.

— C'est le double de Clarke ?

— Oui, répond Lexa méchante, et toi, tu étais où ? Ce n'est que maintenant que tu viens à ma rencontre ?

— Pardon Heda, j'avais une affaire importante à régler…

En disant cela il cache une de ses mains derrière son dos. _Oh ! A ce moment de la série il doit déjà être en train de torturer Murphy dans le sous-sol pour lui __soutirer__ des informations sur la clef… Est-ce que je devrais tenter quelque chose pour l'aider ? Ou en parler à Lexa ? Mais avec le blocus Murphy est dans l'illégalité, et je devrais également parler de la clef à Lexa… _

— Je voulais te parler de la quarantaine Heda, et de son éventuelle inefficacité.

— Tu doutes de mes décisions Titus ?

— Non, mais je préfère parcourir toutes les possibilités.

— Parle.

— Si Skaikru ne respecte pas le blocage il faudra penser à agir.

— J'agis déjà. Vu l'armée que je leur ai envoyé, ils ne discuteront pas.

— Mais est-ce qu'ils croient vraiment que s'ils forcent le barrage ils se feront tuer ? Après tout, tu n'as pas répliqué après qu'ils aient rasé ton armée.

— Il a raison.

Les deux Natifs se retournent vers moi étonnés. Je suis d'accord avec Lexa, je ne veux pas qu'elle tue des Skaikru. Mais si je veux que Titus ne me prenne définitivement pas pour Clarke, et si je veux calmer sa haine, il me faut aller dans son sens un minimum. Je m'expliquerai plus tard avec Lexa.

— Il a raison, je reprends, Pike a bien compris que tu ne te vengerais pas, rien ne l'empêchera donc de tuer les gardes censés former une barrière.

— Et qu'est-ce que tu suggères pour remédier à ce problème Titus ?

Le Fleimkepa me regarde avec intérêt.

— Il faut montrer l'exemple en tuant un des leurs.

— Comme ça, sans raison ? Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas le faire. Mais si certains essayent de passer entre les mailles du filet je réfléchirai à cette notion d'exemple. Tu voulais me parler d'autre chose ? Ce pourquoi tu caches ta main derrière ton dos peut-être ?

_Non, si c'est ce à quoi je pense il ne dira rien… _

— Je… Pas tout de suite Heda, quand j'en saurais plus je viendrais vers toi.

— En sommes tu me demandes de te faire confiance ? Hé bien apprends à me faire confiance toi aussi. Tu peux disposer.

— Oui Heda…

Il se courbe et nous laisse seule. Lexa se lève de son lit et commence à parler en s'approchant de moi :

— De quel côté es-tu exactement au juste Eliza ?

— Lexa, tu sais bien que je suis de ton avis et de celui de Clarke, surtout de celui de Clarke. Mais le but ici n'est pas que je lui ressemble. Il faut que Titus comprenne que je ne suis pas la même. Qu'il n'a rien à craindre de moi. Tant que Clarke est éloignée et tant que je ne représente pas une menace pour son idée de la gouvernance, tu seras hors de danger. Plus je me le mets dans la poche moins il sera craintif.

— Peut-être, mais tu te rends bien compte que si un Skaikru tente de franchir les limites je vais devoir ordonner sa capture et sa mort ?

— Il faut parfois des dommages collatéraux…

Je dis ça alors que je ne me vois absolument tuer personne. Mais ce monde n'est pas le mien et quoi qu'on en dise, ici nous avons besoin de survivre.

— Bon, souffle Lexa. Et toi qui connais le futur, tu es en mesure de me révéler ce que Titus me cache ?

— J'ai quelques soupçons, mais Clarke m'a fait promettre de ne pas vous dévoiler l'avenir. Je ne peux pas Lexa. Le moment où tu l'apprendras viendra quand cela devra arriver. Pour le moment je ne pense pas que cela doive t'inquiéter.

— Bien, je suppose que je suis forcée d'accepter cette réponse.

**Point de vue Clarke**

Depuis notre départ nous avions fait qu'une seule pause pour manger et nous dégourdir les jambes. Alycia et Lindsey avaient échangé de place.

— J'ai mal aux fesses.

— Lindsey, c'est toi qui a voulu monter à cheval je te signal, lui dit Alycia, on peut changer encore si tu veux.

— Non, non, non, j'ai trop la classe sur ce poney !

— Poney, ricane Marie, un peu de respect. Mais alors arrête de râler !

— Mouiiiii…

Je ris doucement. Le soleil commence déjà sa descente. Mais nous sommes bientôt proches d'Arkadia. J'y arriverai avant la nuit.

Nous avançons encore quelques minutes lorsque je reconnais un des chemins qui me mènera à bon port.

— C'est ici que nos chemins se séparent, je dis en faisant ralentir ma monture.

La petite troupe se stoppe et tous les cavaliers descendent de cheval. Alycia descend du chariot pour s'approcher de mon cheval. Je descends à terre.

— Ça va aller ? me demande Alycia en arrivant à ma hauteur. Tu n'as pas besoin qu'on t'accompagne plus loin ?

— Ça ira, normalement les guerriers qui gardent le blocus sont au courant que je reviens. Je n'ai pas prévenu les miens mais même Pike devrait éviter de m'attaquer. Et vous, vous pensez vous en sortir ?

— Pour le moment on a Indra et Anya, après on aura toujours les gardes, alors ça ira aussi…

Je pose mes mains sur ses épaules.

— Je vous souhaite bonne chance (je jette un œil aux deux autres sosies), j'espère que vous trouverez comment rentrer chez vous.

— J'espère qu'on arrivera à sauver Lexa, répond son double.

— Je n'en doute pas. Il y a de fortes chances que vous ayez été amené jusqu'à nous pour cette raison.

Je regarde Marie en me disant que la mort d'Octavia avait aussi peut-être joué sur leur arrivée dans ce monde. La peine de Bellamy avait été si forte, les pleurs d'un homme étaient-ils capable d'invoquer des forces aussi puissantes ? Je lâche Alycia pour me diriger vers le double de mon amie disparue. Elle descend elle aussi du chariot en comprenant que je m'avance vers elle.

— Je peux te prendre dans mes bras ? je lui demande.

— Bien sûr…

L'étreinte me fait un bien fou. Elle ne ressemble pas à mon amie avec ce maquillage mais sa voix est la même et sa silhouette aussi. Je la lâche et la remercie. Puis je me tourne vers Lindsey.

— Pas de bêtises Lindsey.

— Comment ça ?! elle répond étonnée.

Je souris et lui réponds :

— Je t'ai un peu cernée, tu es assez différente de Raven mais il reste quelque chose d'elle en toi. Ton espièglerie amuse la galerie mais je sais que tu peux être une fille sur qui on peut compter. Alors pas de bêtises, garde ton sérieux dans les situation compliquées.

— Je vais essayer, promis !

— Et prends bien soin de ta blessure et de celle d'Alycia.

Elle acquiesce.

— Anya, Indra, je dis en regardant les intéressées.

Anya me fait un signe de tête dans lequel je comprends une certaine reconnaissance pour lui avoir sauver la vie. Indra me regarde durement mais avec un peu d'amour au fond. Je salue les gardes et revient vers Alycia.

— Prends bien soin de ta blessure si tu ne veux pas avoir de séquelles permanentes.

— D'ailleurs je ne suis pas sûre que cette virée à cheval est arrangé les choses. Ça me tiraille. Enfin, Lindsey et Marie sauront me soigner.

Je lui offre mon bras pour une dernière poignée de main.

— Puissions nous nous revoir, elle me dit en respectant nos coutumes.

— Et à ce moment-là on reparlera de mon baiser avec Eliza.

Je lui fais un clin d'œil alors qu'elle rougit. Puis j'enfourche ma monture et les quitte en leur faisant un signe de main à tous, de dos.

**Point de vue Marie**

Après le départ de Clarke je ressens comme un vide. Son visage me ramenait à Eliza. Maintenant ce n'est plus que nous trois, Lindsey, Alycia et moi. Et dire que ce ne devait être que des vacances farniente… La nuit commence à tomber, nous avons pris un peu de retard. Mais selon Indra nous ne sommes plus très loin, moins d'une heure de route encore.

— Une heure ! s'exclame Lindsey. D'ici là je ne sentirais plus mes fesses…

— On échange je te dis, répond Alycia.

— Non, je suis censée prendre soin de ta plaie et on ne voudrait pas la rouvrir !

— Tu sais faire autre chose que te plaindre ? plaisante Indra.

— Oui ! Je… Je peux jouer Raven à merveille !

— Je demande à voir, dit Anya, parce que pour le moment…

Alors que Lindsey s'apprête à entrer dans son personnage, son cheval se cabre et elle tombe en arrière. Les chevaux de traits ont la même réaction, si bien que dans la carriole qui se stoppe brusquement nous tombons les uns sur les autres. D'un coin de l'œil je vois Anya se précipiter sur Lindsey pour vérifier si elle va bien. Indra immédiatement sur ses gardes, saute à terre et dégaine son épée. Seule deux faibles lanternes éclairent notre route et la nuit tombe belle et bien. La guerrière en prend une et avance prudemment en tête du convoie.

— Hod op ! * cri Indra au loin *Stop !

J'observe du mieux que je peux. Elle fonce dans la pénombre, lâche sa source de lumière et attaque. S'en suit une bataille à l'aveugle dont je ne peux connaître l'issue jusqu'à ce que deux silhouettes s'approche de la lumière. Indra tien son couteau sous la gorge d'un homme grand et à peine plus clair qu'elle.

— Lâche-moi Indra, dit l'homme.

— Lincoln ?! s'étonne Indra qui a probablement reconnu sa voix.

Elle le lâche et ils se font fasse.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? s'énerve Indra ? Tu n'es pas censé être du côté des Skaikru maintenant ? Tu dois obéir au blocus si tel est la cas.

— Je suis presque un prisonnier là bas… J'ai profité de l'annonce de la quarantaine pour m'échapper. Je comptais rejoindre Polis quand j'ai entendu votre convoie.

Il se tait et s'approche d'Alycia qui s'est remise debout.

— Heda, il salut.

Alycia ne sait quoi répondre. Le Natif s'avance vers moi soupçonneux. Mais il ne semble pas me reconnaître pour l'instant. Anya soutient Lindsey dans la pénombre. D'ici j'ai du mal à les distinguer. Lincoln ne semble pas les avoir repéré, et tant mieux. S'il voit Raven, notre couverture est grillée.

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? il demande.

— On accompagnait Clarke, répond Indra, elle est rentrée à Arkadia.

— Et elle ? demande-t-il en me désignant.

Alors qu'Indra s'apprêtait à répondre, Alycia lui coupe la parole.

— Tu es un traître Lincoln, je ne vois pas pourquoi nous te répondrions.

— Si je me suis échappé Heda, c'est pour me racheter. Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec ces Skaikru. Plus rien ne me lie à eux. Ils veulent la mort de mon Peuple…

— Ton peuple, hein ? répond Indra vexée. Ça t'arrange bien de passer d'un peuple à un autre. Maintenant qu'Octavia est morte tu reviens vers nous.

— Oui Indra, tu as raison, répond Lincoln, je suis désolé de t'avoir trahie. Je veux combattre de nouveau avec vous.

Cette discussion me perturbe. Elle est si loin de ce qui se déroule dans le scénario. Mais en même temps, avec la mort d'Octavia c'est plutôt logique.

— Je suis prêt à le prouver, il reprend, je peux vous escorter pour cette nuit !

_Ah bah non ! Il ne manquait plus que ça. _Même si Lincoln en soit ne représente pas un problème, ça pourrait en être un s'il découvre la vérité.

— Ça ira, répond Alycia, on peut s'occuper de notre prisonnière Azgeda nous même.

— Vous comptez vous rendre en territoire Azgeda de nuit ? demande Lincoln suspicieux.

— On n'a pas le choix avec le blocage, intervient Lindsey.

Surpris, Lincoln avance vers elle et Anya. _Aïe aïe aïe..._

— Je n'avais pas vu que vous étiez là toutes les deux… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Raven ? Il y a encore quelques heures je t'ai vu à Arkadia.

_Et merde, Lindsey, tu aurais pu la fermer pour une fois !_

— Euh, je… Je t'ai suivis !

Le guerrier ne semble pas une seconde croire à ses propos. Et je le comprends. Si elle l'avait suivit elle ne serait pas avec nous. Il s'approche de Lindsey pour la dévisager. Il attrape la lanterne et l'approche d'elle pour regarder son être en entier. Aucun garde ne bouge. Personne. Il n'y a de toute façon rien à faire.

— Où est ton attelle ? il demande.

_Putain l'attelle ! Comment on a fait pour l'oublier ?! Toutes ! Ne jamais faire les choses dans la précipitation…_

— Euh…

Tant pis pour la réflexion finalement, je tente le tout pour le tout afin de ne pas griller notre couverture. Je veux faire diversion. D'un coup je me mets à hurler en tirant sur mes menottes et faire semblant de vouloir m'enfuir. Anya est tout de suite réactive et entre dans mon jeu. Je saute hors de la carriole et elle me poursuit pour tenter de m'arrêter. Mais c'est sans compter sur l'habilité et la rapidité de Lincoln qui dépasse Anya et me plaque au sol de tout son poids. Dans le mouvement il a même réussit à garder la flamme allumée. Flamme qu'il approche de mon visage. De nouveau intrigué il se lèche le pouce et le passe autour de mes yeux et de ma bouche.

— Octavia ?!

* * *

_**Popopow, entrée fracassante de Lincoln ! Il aura un rôle important à jouer dans l'histoire. La semaine prochaine, les filles arriveront-elles à bon port avec Lincoln qui vient de les démasquer ? Et où en est Eliza dans tout ça ?**_

_**A mardi !**_


	15. Chapitre 14

_**Ce chapitre… Que dire de ce chapitre, vous verrez bien, mes aïeux, c'est quelque chose xD**_

* * *

**Point de vue Lindsey**

_Je viens de faire une bourde immense…_ Avec ses pouces, Lincoln sur Marie, lui efface le maquillage. _C'est foutu…_

— Octavia ?! s'étonne le jeune homme.

_Et merde…_ J'entends un cheval hennir et sans vraiment comprendre je vois Lincoln se ramasser sur lui même puis tomber dans les pommes après un bruit sourd. A sa place se tient le garde monté jadis sur les chevaux de trait.

— Je me suis dit que c'était la meilleure chose à faire, il dit pour se justifier.

— Tu as bien fait, dit Indra, ça nous laissera le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'on va lui raconter. Mettons-le dans le chariot. Il ne nous reste plus beaucoup de route. Attachons-le.

Les quatre gardes se mettent à la tâche pour transporter Lincoln et l'attacher. Je m'approche de ma monture avec une petite appréhension quand Anya m'interpelle.

— Tu ne devrais pas remonter, elle me dit, tu as fait une chute vraiment vilaine.

— Je peux prendre ta place si tu veux, propose Marie.

— Mais tu es censée être une prisonnière.

— On n'est plus très loin ça devrait aller.

Elle cherche le regard d'Indra qui acquiesce. Je remercie Marie en prenant place dans la carriole. Alycia, Anya et les gardes reprennent leur place et nous repartons. J'observe Lincoln. Il a l'air de dormir paisiblement. Le natif l'a vraiment frappé très fort, j'espère qu'il ne va pas avoir de séquelles… Je me demande aussi combien de temps cela fera effet.

Les quelques minutes qui nous restent me paraissent interminable. Je n'ai plus mal aux fesses à cause de ma monture, j'ai maintenant mal au dos. Il fait nuit et cette forêt dense me rappelle notre arrivée ici. Je me rends compte que nous ne savons toujours pas s'il s'agit d'une île ou si nous sommes raccroché à un continent. Je porte ma montre à mon oreille, elle ne fonctionne toujours pas.

Les chevaux ralentissent et notre convoie s'arrête. Un garde nous informe que nous sommes arrivés. Nous allumons des lanternes pour y voir plus clair. Quelques arbres forment comme un cercle. Ils sont immenses et en levant la tête je distingue les Trihous. Des planches de bois tout autour des troncs semblent former des pièces habitable. Les arbres sont reliés par des passerelles. Des planches clouées sur les troncs permettent de grimper jusqu'aux habitats. Mais dans la pénombre je n'arrive pas à bien voir. J'ai hâte d'être au lendemain matin pour mieux apprécier cette architecture primitive.

— Vous dormirez ici, pointe du doigt un des gardes, nous dormirons là.

Alors que j'avais pensé avoir trois ou quatre Trihous sous les yeux, ce n'en était qu'une. Chaque tronc abritait une pièce. Le logement que venait de me désigner le garde était reparti sur quatre arbres. Il m'avait ensuite montré deux arbres plus éloignés qui constitueraient leur demeure.

— On va tous s'y mettre pour décharger le chariot, intervient Anya, les blessées, évitez de trop forcer.

— Et pour Lincoln on fait quoi ? demande Marie.

— On le garde avec nous, répond Indra.

Elle demande aux gardes de le monter dans la cabane où Marie Alycia et moi allions resté pour un temps indéterminé. Alors que je me demandais comment ils pourraient le porter jusqu'en haut, un des gardes escalade un des arbres et une fois arrivé en haut, fait descendre jusqu'à nous comme une sorte de plate-forme. Un monte charge en somme. Deux gardes posent Lincoln dessus et par un système de poulie ils font remonter le tout. C'est ainsi que nous commençons à tout monter.

— Où est le talkie ? demande Alycia. Je vais essayer de contacter Eliza et Lexa pour leur dire qu'on est bien arrivé.

— Je vais en haut pour aider à intercepter et à rentrer les biens, dis-je en m'approchant de l'échelle clouée.

On me laisse faire et je commence à monter. Indra va chercher le talkie-walkie en demandant à Alycia de ne pas prévenir Heda pour Lincoln. Puis je n'entends pas la suite. La sensation de m'élever de la sorte dans un arbre me paraît étrange. J'avais déjà fait des parcours dans les arbres, mais toujours harnachée. Ici, le moindre faux mouvement et c'était la chute mortelle assurée. J'essaie de ne pas y penser et grimpe jusqu'au sommet. La nuit m'empêche de réellement voir le sol. Tant mieux. Je pénètre dans la première pièce à l'aide d'une lanterne que je trouve à l'entrée et que j'allume avec une sorte de briquet natif qu'Indra m'a donné avant que je ne monte.

La faible flamme éclaire la pièce qui sent un peu l'humidité. Mais de ce que j'en vois le lieu semble avoir été quand même entretenu. Sûrement que Lexa gardait cet endroit en cas de besoin urgent. Nous étions visiblement ce besoin. Je découvre ce qui s'apparente être une cuisine. Mais je ne m'y attarde pas. Je rejoins le garde pour l'aider à intercepter les affaires qui montent. Il les décharge et je vais les porter à l'intérieur. Lincoln est toujours inconscient à côté du monte charge.

Je range un peu les vivres par soucis de bien faire. En posant un paquet sur une sorte d'étagère, je trouve une boîte en bois qui m'intrigue. Elle est intacte. Lisse et polie comme si elle venait d'être fabriqué. Curieuse je pose ma lanterne et tourne l'objet à la lueur pour mieux l'étudier. Une petite trappe est présente sur le côté. Je l'ouvre. Quelques boules violettes roules et tombent dans le creux de ma main. Une odeur sucrée s'en échappe. Mon ventre se met à gargouiller. Nous avions prévu de nous restaurer une fois installés mais je me rends compte que je meurs de faim. L'envie et la curiosité sont trop grandes. Tant pis si j'en meure. Enfin non, mais des êtres vivants n'auraient pas mis du poison dans une pièce semblable à une cuisine, n'est-ce pas ? Je prends une des petites boules et la porte à ma bouche. Le contact réveille mes papilles et me pique le fond de la mâchoire. Je croque. Un liquide inattendu se repend sur ma langue, acidulé et sucré. C'est plutôt bon. Je mâche un peu et ce que j'apparente à un bonbon disparaît tout à fait. Contente de ma trouvaille, je mets les boules dans ma poche et retourne aider le garde.

Une fois les derniers paquets montés, tout le monde grimpe, sauf deux gardes qui restent au sol. Nous nous rassemblons autour de Lincoln.

— On ne va pas le laisser dehors, non ? s'inquiète Marie.

— Mettons le dans la pièce principale, dit Indra.

Les deux gardes le soulèvent et nous les suivons. En pénétrant dans cette nouvelle pièce, Indra et Anya allument des torches disposées un peu partout sur les murs. Elles ont l'air d'être déjà venues ici. D'un coup je les imagine enfants en visite « scolaire » pour marcher dans les pas de leurs ancêtres. L'idée me fait sourire.

— C'est beau, chuchote Alycia.

— L'homme peut faire de si belles choses, ajoute Marie.

— Ou les détruire, dit Indra en nous regardant.

Nous ne savons plus trop où nous mettre. La génération de Clarke avait mis fin au monde. A leur monde. Le notre n'en était pas encore à ce stade, mais étions nous de la même espèce que Clarke ? Je me sens coupable d'un coup.

Ne trouvant pas de place, les gardes amènent Lincoln dans une autre pièce plus petite, curieuse je les suis. Il s'agit sûrement une ancienne chambre d'enfants ? Ils l'assoient au sol en le menottant contre une épaisse branche qui passe dans le mur. Nous revenons dans la pièce principal, comme un salon-salle à manger.

— Si vous avez un problème vous pouvez vous adresser aux deux gardes à terre, dit un de nos protecteurs. Nous nous relayerons jours et nuits.

Nous le remercions et il hoche la tête avant que lui et son compagnon rejoignent leurs quartiers pour nous laisser entre filles.

— Comment ça se fait que ces maisons soient en si bon état ? demande Alycia.

— Nous essayons d'en entretenir quelques unes en cas d'urgence, répond Anya.

— C'est vraiment sûr du coup ? demande Marie.

— Oui, dit Indra, personne ne vient jamais par ici. Et les équipes chargés de les entretenir sont envoyées par Lexa, donc il n'y a aucun soucis. Néanmoins évitez de faire du feu et d'attirer l'attention. Pour vous éclairer les lanterne suffisent et vous avez des couvertures. Bon, essayons de manger un peu avant d'aller nous coucher.

Tout le monde est d'accord et nous commençons à faire des allers retours entre le salon et la cuisine pour trouver de quoi manger convenablement. Il y a assez de chaises pour nous cinq. Nous formons un cercle autour de la table. J'ai un léger mal de tête qui me gagne. Le rond autour de cette table me semble tourner légèrement. Pensant que c'est due à ma faim, je me jette sur la nourriture.

— Je vais voir si Lincoln s'est réveillé, dit Marie en se levant.

— Tu es sûre que tu es la meilleure personne pour cette tâche ? je demande.

— Tu préfères y aller ? me dit elle presque en colère. C'est de ta faute si on en est là.

Avant que quelqu'un n'ait pu la retenir, elle sort. Je regarde les autres et me décide à me lever pour la suivre. J'attrape une lanterne et passe un petit pont de bois. J'ai l'impression d'être gagné par le vertige alors que je ne vois toujours pas le sol. Étrange. J'arrives où se trouve Lincoln et maintenant Marie. Elle s'est accroupie devant lui dans le noir.

— Tu t'inquiètes pour lui Marie ?

— Un peu… Il a voulu s'échapper d'Arkadia pour revenir avec les siens mais il a fallu qu'il croise notre route…

— Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas gaffer comme ça…

Je pose ma main sur son épaule, elle se redresse et me regarde.

— Non, je ne voulais pas m'énerver contre toi. Tu voulais essayer de régler les choses. Je pense qu'il aurait comprit quand même. Le regard qu'il a eu quand il a vu qui j'étais… Il devait aimer Octavia si fort… Il m'aurait reconnu, ça s'est joué à quelques secondes…

Son air triste me donne envie de l'embrasser… _Quoi ?!_ Ou de la prendre dans mes bras…

— Il est beau quand il dort, elle chuchote.

— Il te fait penser à Ricky, hein ?

— Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? C'est lui. Enfin…

— Oui, je comprends… Et comme Ricky ne ressent rien pour toi, mais que Lincoln est amoureux d'une personne qui te ressemble…

— Mais je ne peux pas profiter de mon visage ou de ma situation pour tenter quelque chose ! Et puis si on lui dit la vérité… Il peut être amoureux d'Octavia mais pas de moi…

Cette discussion me brise sans que je ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi. Ces caresses sur les mains qui nous avions échangées elle et moi n'avaient pas réussi à lui effacer le souvenir de Ricky ? La scène me revient en tête comme si elle se déroule sous mes yeux en ce moment même. L'effet est troublant. J'ai l'impression de sentir les doigts de Marie contre les miens. Mon cœur bat de plus en plus vite. Je secoue la tête pour reprendre mes esprits et me souviens des bonbons. Je fouille ma poche et en sors un.

— Tiens, une petite douceur pour te remonter le moral.

Marie regarde la petite boule violette avec étonnement. Mais elle accepte le présent sans se poser de question et le fourre dans sa bouche.

— C'est bon, t'as trouvé ça où ?

— Dans les rations qu'on a amené ici.

Je mens parce que j'ai peur de me faire gronder. Sans presque me contrôler je la prends dans mes bras, je fais attention à ce que la lanterne ne brûle pas ses vêtements. Elle me serre contre elle aussi.

— Pourquoi ce câlin Lindsey ?

— J'en avais envie… Il se passe beaucoup trop de choses étranges dans nos vies dernièrement, un peu de tendresse ne fait de mal à personne.

— Tu as bien raison…

Nous nous décollons pour nous regarder dans les yeux. Cette fois ce n'est plus les chaises autour de la table qui me semblent tourner mais sa bouche. Et plus que tourner, elle semble m'appeler. Je me penche tout doucement vers Marie. Je sens ma bouche brûler de désir pour la sienne. J'ai l'impression qu'elle ne recule pas alors je continue.

— Reum reum.

Marie semble reprendre conscience et je me retourne lentement en clignant des yeux. C'est Anya qui vient de se racler la gorge.

— Je venais vous voir, comme vous ne reveniez pas, je me disais que vous aviez besoin d'aide.

— C'est gentil Anya, répond Marie, mais il dort toujours. Je vais rejoindre les autres, j'ai encore faim…

Marie s'échappe avant que je n'ai pu la retenir. Je suis triste. Mais quelque part, le visage d'Anya souriant qui s'approche de moi me réchauffe.

— Ça va mieux ton dos Lindsey ?

— Oui je crois, maintenant que tu es là…

_Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec moi ?_ Anya se met à rougir et pour éviter mon regard elle vérifie le pouls de Lincoln.

— Au moins il est toujours vivant !

Je m'accroupis avec elle pour le regarder dormir.

— C'est vrai qu'il est beau quand même, je dis.

— Oui, il y a pire c'est sûr. Chez vous il y a aussi un double de lui ?

— Oui bien sûr.

Nous nous relevons et je reprends :

— Il y a un double de toute le monde. De toi aussi. Mais comme ton personnage est mort, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne l'a pas vu.

— Oh… Et elle s'appelle comment ?

— Dichen.

— C'est joli…

— Mmmh, comme vous deux…

En disant cela je m'approche d'Anya qui recule sans comprendre. Un éclair de génie me traverse. Le bonbon violet. C'est lui qui me rend toute bizarre, il n'y a pas d'autres explications. Le tournis, les hallucinations, l'envie d'embrasser Marie, Lincoln et Anya. Ma folie récente mon ronge et je fouille dans ma poche. Tout en avançant toujours je prends un des bonbons et je l'approche des lèvres d'Anya qui bute contre le mur. Elle n'a pas le temps de se débattre que je lui fourre la petite boule dans la bouche. Elle a un sorte de hoquet et l'avale sans pouvoir faire marche arrière. Elle tousse un peu et me regarde.

— Qu'est-ce que tu viens de me faire avaler Lindsey ?

— Aucune idée ! Mais si ça peut te permettre de m'embrasser je ne suis pas contre !

Je me penche sur sa bouche mais elle m'esquive avec sa grâce de combattante et je me retrouve à embrasser le mur. Quand je me retourne je vois Indra arriver.

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites toutes les deux, un problème avec Lincoln ?

— Non, non, bredouille Anya, on allait revenir vers vous.

— Bien, il faut qu'on parle de ce qu'on va dire à notre prisonnier. Puis il sera tant d'aller dormir, Anya, toi et moi on doit partir au plus tôt demain.

Anya fonce vers Indra comme pour s'enfuir et je les suis toujours chancelante.

C'est avec plaisir que je retrouve une chaise sur laquelle m'asseoir pour arrêter de faire tourner la pièce.

— Avec Marie, commence Alycia, on se disait que ce serait peut-être mieux de dire la vérité à Lincoln.

— On sait que Lexa veut que le moins de personnes possible soient au courant, mais il pourrait nous être utile, c'est un bon guerrier.

— Et puis, continue Alycia, il en a déjà trop vu. Marie, Lindsey. Et il ne va pas comprendre pourquoi on l'a assommé.

— On ne trouvera jamais meilleure mensonge que notre étrange vérité.

— Vous n'avez pas tort, dit Indra, mais vous pensez qu'il va vous croire ? Alycia il va voir Lexa en toi. Je ne sais pas si vous arriverez à le convaincre que tu n'es pas elle.

— Avec la présence de Marie, intervient Anya, je pense qu'on peut lui faire tout comprendre.

— Oui, il va voir tout de suite que je ne suis pas Octavia. Ça va peut-être le détruire mais c'est un risque à prendre.

Pendant encore une vingtaine de minutes je les écoute parler de la situation actuelle sans jamais prendre part à la discussion. J'ai la bouche pâteuse. Mais étrangement mon tournis disparaît petit à petit.

— Ça va Lindsey ? s'inquiète Alycia.

— Euh, oui, oui, j'ai juste soif…

— Si vous n'avez plus d'eau, vous pourrez vous réapprovisionner à la rivière, dit Indra en me servant un verre. Normalement il doit y avoir un système de filtration d'eau toujours fonctionnel dans la cuisine.

Je bois d'une traite comme si ma vie en dépendait. Je me sens revigorée. Mon entre jambe me pique. Je me sens trop près de Marie et d'Anya.

— Hé bien, continue Indra, il est temps d'aller dormir. Il y a deux chambres d'adultes ici, plus celle où nous avons attaché Lincoln.

— Je dors avec Anya !

Je ne réalise pas que je viens de lancer cette phrase le plus naturellement du monde. Toutes me dévisagent. Anya rougie mais ne dit rien.

— Bah puisque c'est comme ça, s'énerve Marie en se levant brusquement et en chancelant, je vais dormir avec Lincoln pour le surveiller !

_Le bonbon fait effet sur elle aussi ? Ne me dîtes pas qu'elle va se taper Lincoln attaché…_ L'idée m'émoustille encore plus.

— Indra, dit Alycia, je crois alors que nous allons partager une chambre.

— A vrai dire je suis rassurée de dormir avec toi, tu me sembles beaucoup plus saine d'esprit que ces deux-là… Et Anya, elles ont dû t'ensorceler toi aussi.. Enfin… A demain.

J'éclate de rire sans retenu et laisse Indra et Alycia aller se coucher. Marie fait la moue et sort en boudant et en titubant. Je ris encore.

— Aloooors Anya, elle est où cette chaaaambre ?

— Euh, je peux dormir dans le salon aussi, ça fera l'affaire…

— Allons, allons, ne dis pas de bêtises, pourquoi tu penses que je t'ai fait avaler cette drogue ?

— Drogue ? Tu veux bien me montrer.

Désireuse de jouer avec elle, je sors les deux boules qui restent dans ma poche et les lui montre.

— C'est pas vrai… T'en a mangé ?!

— Oui et Marie aussi !

— Et moi aussi ! C'est pas vrai, c'est pas vrai…

— Bah quoi ?

— Je… Rien, de toute façon c'est trop tard. Allez viens, je te montre la chambre.

Alors que je la suis je remarque que sa démarche devient elle aussi chancelante._ Yes, ça fait effet ! A nous deux Anya !_ Je salive.

Nous passons une nouvelle passerelle plus longue que les précédentes et je suis Anya dans une pièce dont elle allume toutes les torches. Un lit double au centre est recouvert d'une peau de bête qui semble très douce. La pièce intacte ressemble à un musée. Je n'ai pas le temps d'en voir plus qu'Anya va s'asseoir sur le lit. Je la rejoins.

— J'ai la tête qui tourne, elle dit en se tenant les tempes.

— Ça veut dire que ça fait effet ! Moi aussi j'ai eu le tournis tout à l'heure, mais ça passe après et du coup…

— Oui, je sais ce qui se passe après le tournis Lindsey…

— Ah ? je souris intéressée. Et il se passe quoi ?

— Un désir sexuel incontrôlable. Ce que tu nous a fait avaler Lindsey, ce sont des produits anciens que nous utilisions pour aider à la procréation. Aujourd'hui on a évolué, on ne s'en sert plus. Il y a bien encore quelques personnes qui en produisent et les vendent sous le manteau comme drogue illégale, mais c'est tout. Je ne pensais pas que tu en trouverais ici.

— Elles n'étaient pas franchement cachées ! Mais c'est génial que vous ayez inventé ça ! Je suppose que c'est le Viagra natif, ah, sauf que ça marche aussi pour les femmes…

— Le Viagra ?

— Laisse tomber et embrasse-moi, je n'en peux plus !

Je me jette sur elle et pose enfin mes lèvres contre les siennes. Sous ma puissance nous tombons à la renverse. Avec une force énorme elle arrive à me pousser. Je roule au sol. La chute réveille ma douleur dans le dos.

— Aïe aïe aïe aïe aïe.

— Pardon Lindsey !

Anya se précipite sur moi pour me relever. Elle m'aide à m'allonger sur le lit.

— Ne bouge pas, pardon…

Mais en quelques secondes la douleur a disparue. Effet secondaire ? Je me fiche pas mal de savoir ce que mon dos détruit ressentira le lendemain. Anya penchée sur moi, inquiète, me fait du charme. Je passe ma main dans son cou et la regarde.

— Viens… je chuchote.

Cette fois je n'exerce aucune pression, elle se penche d'elle-même pour retrouver ma bouche. Anya prend le temps de se mettre au dessus de moi. Je caresses ses épaules et son dos pour arriver bien vite au bas de son haut que je m'empresse de vouloir retirer. Comme je ne comprends pas son vêtement, elle se redresse pour se mettre torse nu d'elle-même. Mon esprit confus ne se rend pas même compte que c'est la premier fois qu'il voit un corps de femme emprunt au désir de si proche. Mes doigts et ma bouche veulent parcourir chaque partie de cette peau. Je retire moi aussi mon haut et me redresse pour venir croquer sa bouche. Elle gémit fortement en pénétrant sa langue dans ma bouche. Je la fais basculer en arrière pour nous retrouver à l'envers allongées sur le lit. Ma langue quitte sa bouche pour descendre dans son cou et atterrir sur ses seins. C'est comme si je ne suis plus totalement maîtresse de mon désir. J'avance sans réfléchir, recherchant le plaisir et le don du plaisir.

Ses mains caresses mes cheveux et elle continue à gémir. Je m'en sors mieux avec son bas et arrive à la dénuder entièrement sans avoir besoin de son aide. Sans plus attendre je retire moi aussi mon pantalon et ma culotte et nous nous retrouvons allongées sur le côtés face à face, à nous embrasser goulûment. Sa bouche est un gouffre dans lequel je me perds sans rien comprendre. Parfois j'ai l'impression d'embrasser Marie, parfois Ricky, l'histoire est étrange.

D'un coup Anya prend le dessus. Elle fait pression et nous fait tourner, elle se retrouve encore sur moi. Cette fois c'est elle qui descend dans mon cou et sur mes seins pour les croquer. Je sens qu'elle a déjà fait ça. Je me laisse envahir par ses sensations nouvelles. Je ne sais si c'est la drogue ou mon esprit mais j'ai comme l'impression qu'on n'a jamais autant pris soin de mon corps. Jamais autant de sensualité, jamais autant de douceur, jamais autant de passion. Je me mords les lèvres tant j'apprécie. Mon corps est en feu. Anya continue sa descente. Un baiser près de mon nombril me fait gémir. Ses doigts qui parcourent mes cuisses me font frissonner. Le bout de sa langue qui se pose sur mon clitoris me fait perdre pied. Je halète fortement et mes doigts agrippent la fourrure du lit.

Mon corps se cambre si fort qu'Anya est forcée de plaquer ses paumes sur mon bassin pour me retenir un peu. Je m'entends gémir de plus en plus fort et j'ai l'impression d'assister à la scène plus que de la vivre. Je n'ai même pas en tête le fait que quelqu'un pourrait m'entendre. J'ai juste envie de prendre mon pied. Un coup de langue plus fort que les autres me fait atteindre une jouissance que j'ai peux connu. Je comprends pourquoi ce bonbon violet est considéré comme une drogue. Il me semble très facile de devenir dépendant de cette façon de jouir. Je me relâche pendant qu'elle remonte en m'embrassant partout. Quand sa langue trouve la mienne, le goût de mon sexe me fait vibrer.

C'est mon tour. Le bonbon faisant toujours effet, j'ai une très forte envie d'elle encore présente. Sans avoir besoin de reprendre mon souffle, je pose Anya sur le dos et je me m'allonge à ses côtés. Au début je l'embrasse doucement, mais sa fureur nous ravive et le baiser n'est que pure passion sexuelle. Tout en l'embrassant, je descends mes doigts sur ses tétons durcis et les pince légèrement. Elle semble apprécier le geste que je continue. Après un moment, je descends sur son corps et fais le même trajet avec mes doigts qu'elle avait fait avec sa bouche. Arrivée près de son sexe je tourne autour pour la faire languir. Furieuse, elle lâche ma bouche et vient croquer mon lobe. Un souffle s'engouffre dans mon oreille et fait gronder la pieuvre dans mon estomac.

— Raven… susurre Anya.

Qu'elle m'appelle de la sorte me revigore et me fait arrêter mon manège. Ma main atterrit directement entre ses cuises trempées. Elle a un hoquet qu'elle engouffre dans ma bouche. Mes doigts glissent contre son sexe sans aucune difficulté. Sans demande et sans résistance, je pénètre en elle comme si j'avais fait ce geste tout ma vie. Mes va-et-vient la font devenir dingue. Sa salive se répand sur mon visage mais cela ne me gêne pas. J'accélère, je continue. Au bout d'un temps qui me semble pourtant court, elle jouit en posant sa main contre la mienne en bas. Elle me force à appuyer sur son clitoris. Ses spasmes se font nombreux, ses couinements plus forts. Puis tout s'arrête. Elle prend une grande bouffée d'air et retire mon doigt en elle. Elle entrelace ses doigts avec ma main poisseuse et pose sa tête sur mon torse.

**Point de vue Marie :**

Après avoir quitté les filles je me suis retrouvée avec Lincoln endormi. Je me suis assise sur le lit car j'avais la tête qui me tournait. Et depuis que j'ai posé mes fesses sur ce lit je ne peux m'empêcher de détacher mon regard de Lincoln et de l'imaginer torse nu. Petit à petit mes vertiges ont disparus et mon excitation ne fait qu'accroître. Je ne comprends rien. _Est-ce dû à ce que Lindsey m'a fait manger ? Mais elle m'avait dit avoir trouvé ces bonbons dans nos paquets, pourquoi Lexa nous aurait donné des mets étranges ?_

Bien vite je n'arrive plus à penser logiquement. Je croise les jambes en regardant Lincoln. Sa tête pend dans le vide. On ne dirait pas qu'il a été assommé, juste qu'il fait une petite sieste. Et de ce fait il pourrait se réveiller, retirer son haut et me prendre sauvagement sur ce petit lit… Je m'agrippe aux draps pour éviter de me lever et d'aller faite des bêtises avec notre prisonnier.

Le maquillage blanc que je porte sur le visage me gêne. J'essaie de me focaliser là-dessus et sorts de la pièce pour aller trouver de l'eau. Je reviens dans le salon avec ma lanterne et prends le reste d'eau. Je sors sur une des passerelles, essaye de détecter s'il n'y a pas un garde en dessous, et me rince le visage. Ça fait un bien fou ! Je bois le reste d'eau et reprends le chemin du salon quand une lumière m'intrigue. Une des pièces de la Trihou est allumée de plein feu. Je ne sais pas s'il s'agit de la chambre d'Alycia et Indra ou celle d'Anya et Lindsey. Mon entre jambe en feu voudrait que ce soit celle de Lindsey. Je pose le récipient vide à terre et sans réfléchir je prends la passerelle qui mène aux lumières. En m'approchant j'entends des gémissements. Je n'essaie même pas de comprendre ce qu'ils signifient et je m'accroupis dos à la porte. Mon esprit croit reconnaître la voix de Lindsey, mais puis-je en être totalement sûre ? Aucune idée. J'écoute ces bruits qui ressemblent pour moi à des gémissements de plaisir. Sans m'en rendre compte je glisse ma main sous mon pantalon.

Je m'agite en rythme et je crois jouir en même temps que la personne qui souffle dans la pièce. L'arrêt brutal de mon action me fait un peu reprendre raison. Je me redresse d'un coup et m'approche de la porte. Le silence se fait. J'hésite. Et puis merde. Je prends la poignée dans ma main et ouvre la porte.

**Point de vue Anya :**

Ma tête, qui a fini de tourner depuis l'orgasme de Lindsey, repose sur son torse. En reprenant mon souffle je me rends compte que je l'ai appelé Raven. Et il est vrai que j'ai eu l'impression de faire l'amour avec Raven. La drogue aidant, j'avais comme réussi à effacer mes peurs. J'ai envie encore de couvrir son corps de baisers mais je sais que les regrets demain vont me ronger. Je me redresse tout de même un peu pour profiter encore de sa bouche. Je l'embrasse et elle se laisse faire. Un bruit de porte nous fait sursauter et nous nous retournons vers l'entrée, notre nudité exposée à la personne qui s'apprête à nous découvrir.

— Lindsey ?

— Marie ?

Les deux amies se toisent. La drogue faisant effet, je n'ai même pas envie de me cacher. J'aurais même plutôt envie d'inviter Octavia, euh non, Marie, à nous rejoindre.

— Ah ça tombe bien Marie, lance Lindsey dont la voix me paraît à présent étrange, tu vas pouvoir te joindre à nous !

Marie, qui s'est visiblement nettoyée le visage, hésite. Elle grogne et s'approche finalement de nous. Elle pose sa lanterne à terre et un genoux sur le lit. Et alors qu'elle allait retirer un de ses vêtements, un cris presque bestial nous fait nous redresser toutes. Des bruits de chaînes et de bois se font entendre. On peut sentir des vibrations sur le sol.

— Lincoln ! je cris en prenant conscience de la véritable situation.

Marie remet son vêtement presque retiré et Lindsey et moi nous rhabillons du mieux que nous pouvons avant de sortir en courant de la chambre.

* * *

_**La drogue c'est mal ! Que va-t-il se passer maintenant que Lincoln est réveillé ?!**_


	16. Chapitre 15

_**On commence ce chapitre par un détour du côté de Lexa et Eliza mais on revient ensuite aux Trihous pour savoir où en sont Lindsey, Anya et Marie !**_

* * *

**Point de vue Eliza :**

Lexa et moi n'avons pas quitté la chambre depuis que nous l'avons rejointe après le départ des filles. Le double d'Alycia est assise près du bord de la fenêtre et regarde la nuit tomber.

— Elles doivent être arrivées maintenant.

— Tu crois que tout va bien ? je demande inquiète alors que je suis assise sur le rebord du lit de Lexa, un peu gênée.

— Elles nous contacteront quand elles seront arrivées, ne t'en fait pas.

Lexa me regarde avec un sourire rassurant. Je jette un œil au talkie-walkie comme depuis maintenant près de deux heures. Voyant mon stress elle se lève et vient s'asseoir près de moi. Elle pose une main rassurante sur mon épaule.

— Ne t'inquiètes pas Eliza.

— Clarke non plus ne nous a pas contacté.

— Je ne m'en fait pas pour Clarke. On saura si elle a quitté le groupe à temps quand ils nous appelleront. A partir de là il n'y a pas de raison pour qu'elle n'ait pas rejoint Arkadia. Et ce sera peut-être dur pour elle, pour l'instant, de nous contacter de là-bas. On n'aura sûrement pas de nouvelles de Clarke avant deux ou trois jours.

— Et tu arrives à respirer paisiblement tout en sachant cela ?

— Je ne sais pas comment la vie se passe dans votre monde, mais ici on a l'habitude d'être séparé des gens que l'on aime pendant un temps sans pouvoir les contacter. Alors on apprend à attendre sans imaginer le pire. Parfois le pire arrive, mais la plupart du temps tout va bien.

— Mmh, un peu moins depuis que les Skaikru sont là, non ?

Lexa lâche mon épaule et se lève. Elle retourne regarder dehors.

— Pardon, je ne voulais pas…

— Non, elle lève la main, tu n'as pas totalement tort. Mais en même temps, notre rencontre avec eux nous fait évoluer, je le sens. Tout doit encore se mettre en place voilà tout.

J'allais répondre quand le talkie se met à grésiller. Lexa se retourne brusquement. Finalement elle a aussi hâte que moi d'avoir des nouvelles. Je me précipite sur l'engin. Il crachote mais on fini par entendre la voix d'Alycia.

— … _-ou me recevez ?_

— Oui, oui, je réponds, je t'entends Alycia.

— _Lexa est avec toi ?_

Je me retourne vers l'intéressée qui semble, je le jurerais, perturbée d'entendre sa propre voix.

— Oui. Vous êtes bien arrivé ?

— _Oui, sans soucis… Nous n'avons croisé presque personne, en tous cas personne qui nous a causé problème._

— Et Clarke ? demande Lexa.

— Et Clarke ? je répète en appuyant sur le bouton.

— _Elle nous a quitté il y a moins de deux heures. On n'a pas eu de nouvelles mais normalement ça devrait aller, elle n'était plus très loin._

— Bien, répond Lexa soulagée.

— _Ça va vous deux ?_ demande Alycia.

— Oui, oui, on fait profil bas en attendant qu'Indra et Anya reviennent.

— _Bien, je vais devoir retourner les aider à décharger. On vous recontactera plus tard._

— D'accord.

J'allais lâcher mon doigt mais je tente d'oublier la présence de Lexa et je continue sur ma lancée :

— Prenez soin de vous Alycia…

— _Toi aussi Eliza…_

Je souris comme si elle pouvait me voir.

— _Terminé_, dit Alycia.

— Terminé, je réponds.

Le talkie semble expirer péniblement et je le repose.

— Tu vois je t'avais dit, conclut Lexa sereine, elles vont bien.

— Tu es soulagée quand même.

— Bien sûr, et il est vrai que je ne le serais pas totalement avant d'avoir eu un appel de Clarke sur cette machine.

— Je ferais peut-être mieux de retourner dans ma chambre, dis-je sans trop savoir quoi dire.

— Il est encore tôt, tu risques de croiser du monde.

— D'accord, je dis en me rasseyant sur le lit, alors en attendant, tu veux bien me parler de Clarke ?

— Te parler de Clarke ? Mais, tu la connais, non ?

— Je ne connais d'elle que les scènes écrites à son sujet, mais je n'ai aucune idée du reste. Elle m'intrigue, j'ai l'impression qu'elle est plus heureuse ici que dans la fiction que nous tournons.

— Ah oui ?

— Oui, dans notre histoire elle se blâme beaucoup pour tout ce qu'elle a fait subir à son peuple et au tien.

— Oh, elle est comme ça ici aussi tu sais. Elle s'en veut beaucoup pour la mort d'Octavia.

— Mais pourtant j'ai l'impression que tu arrives à la rendre heureuse.

— Et moi j'ai l'impression que dès qu'elle me regarde elle se souvient de ma trahison.

— Au Mont Weather ?

— Oui… Peut-être que sans cela, Octavia ne serait pas morte, je ne sais pas…

— Tu as fais ce que tu pensais être juste. Et je suis sûre que Clarke le sait. Elle t'en a reparlé ?

— Depuis que nous sommes ensemble, non.

— Tu sais bien qu'elle ne pourrait pas t'aimer si elle ne t'avait pas pardonné.

— Ah, c'est toi qui m'as demandé de te parler de Clarke et voilà que tu me consoles.

Lexa revient s'asseoir à mes côtés sur le lit.

— Ça me va, je réponds, je me sens un peu privilégiée de pouvoir te parler ainsi. Tu es Heda quand même.

— Tu es un sosie de Wanheda, je suppose que ça compte.

Nous nous regardons toutes les deux dans les yeux avant de rire. D'un coup son regard me paralyse. Elle connaît mon corps qui est la copie de celle de Clarke alors que je ne connais ni le sien ni celui d'Alycia. J'ai comme une impression qu'elle peut me voir nue, telle que je suis, et j'ai envie de me cacher. Je sens mes joues rougir d'un coup. Je détourne le regard mais n'ose pas me lever de peur qu'elle lise en moi comme dans un livre ouvert.

**Point de vue Lexa :**

Avoir Eliza dans ma chambre me paraît étrange. C'est comme si il me suffisait de tendre le bras pour la caresser, de l'embrasser pour retrouver ma Clarke. Mais je ne peux pas faire ça. La jeune étrangère a l'air, en plus, tout timide en ma présence. Je ne sais si c'est car je lui rappelle son amie ou si c'est parce qu'elle sait qu'elle me rappelle la femme que j'aime.

— Mais sinon Clarke, je reprends, est une des personnes les plus sages que je connaisse. Il lui arrive de prendre des décisions sous le coup de la haine ou d'une impulsion trop grande, mais elle finit toujours par se rétracter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et par prendre la bonne décision.

— Même si certaines de ses décisions ont pu mener à la mort de ses proches ?

— On doit tous faire des sacrifices pour protéger le plus grand nombre. Même si elle a fait quelques erreurs je te l'accorde. Elle apprend et elle fait toujours mieux.

— J'espère que tu as raison…

— Il y a quelque chose que tu ne me dis pas Eliza ?

— Tout un tas de choses, mais je ne peux pas t'en parler. Et je sais que, je sais que Clarke et toi arriverez à gérer les problèmes futurs qui vont vous tomber sur les bras.

— Je suppose qu'elle et moi ne pouvons de toute façon par rêver à une vie paisible.

— Ça c'est sûr ! Mais au fond, c'est ce qui anime votre amour, non ?

Je hoche la tête. Cette pensée me fait sourire. Sans tous ces conflits je ne serais en effet sûrement pas tomber si profondément amoureuse de Clarke. Soudain son absence me marque. _Dans combien de temps pourrais-je la revoir ? Même à cette question Eliza ne p__eut__ me répondre._ Son visage va sûrement m'apaiser pendant un temps. J'espère que je n'en arriverais pas au point de les confondre. Et surtout qu'Eliza non plus ne me prenne pas pour Alycia à laquelle elle tient aussi beaucoup visiblement.

— Tu veux bien me parler d'Alycia ? je demande.

— C'est vrai qu'Alycia et moi on vous connaît toutes les deux, mais l'inverse n'est pas réciproque. C'est difficile de savoir pour où commencer…

— Raconte-moi pourquoi tu l'aimes. Je pense que ça me donnera un bon indice sur qui elle est.

Ma réponse la fait presque rougir. Son regard se perd dans le vide et elle réfléchit avant de prendre la parole :

— Tu vas me prendre pour une fille superficielle si je te dis que déjà je la trouve incroyablement belle ?

— On va dire que je le prends comme un compliment hahahaha !

Gênée par ce qu'elle vient de dire, elle me regarde un quart de seconde avant de détourner de nouveau le regard et de finalement sourire en coin.

— Oui, j'oubliai que tu es son sosie parfait, elle ajoute.

— C'est elle mon sosie.

— Qui de la poule ou de l'œuf… J'aime l'ardeur qu'elle met dans son jeu d'actrice, surtout quand elle joue Lexa. La passion qui passe dans son regard, elle entre dans la peau du personnage d'une façon que j'ai rarement vu. Elle joue mieux que moi, c'est certain. J'en étais jalouse à une époque et j'ai compris que jouer est ce qui l'anime, ma jalousie s'est transformée en admiration. Quand je te vois Lexa j'ai l'impression d'être en plein tournage d'une scène de notre série. Ça me fait bizarre. Même si j'arrive de mieux en mieux à voir les nuances entre vous.

— Et tu sais comment tu es tombée amoureuse d'elle ?

— Mmmh, je pense que j'ai des sentiments pour elle depuis longtemps mais que je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte. Enfin, je ne voulais pas mettre de mots dessus. Je pense qu'à partir du moment où ma jalousie pour elle s'est transformé en admiration j'ai commencé à développer des sentiments. C'était après le premier baiser de Lexa et Clarke qu'on avait dû jouer.

— Sous la tente ?

Elle me regarde de nouveau. Elle sourit.

— Oui, ça me fait drôle de pouvoir partager avec toi un souvenir commun que nous n'avons pas vécu ensemble.

— C'est vrai que j'ai mis ma passion dans ce baiser, je suppose qu'Alycia aussi.

— Et moi aussi !

— Oula, oui, Clarke…

— Était clairement sous ton charme.

— Elle n'était juste pas prête. Enfin je crois…

— C'est sûr et certain ! Quand elle a couché avec Niyhla ça se sentait que c'était pour combler un manque qu'elle avait. Elle te voulait toi, pas Niyhla.

_Niyhla ? Quoi ?!_

— Niyhla ?

— Oh, merde… Tu ne savais pas… Merde, pardon, je…

La pensée que Clarke ait partagé le lit d'une autre femme sur cette Terre me serre le cœur. Je savais qu'elle avait été avec des femmes dans l'espace, mais elle ne m'avait jamais parlé de Niyhla. _Enfin, si, mais elle m'avait juste dit qu'elle lui avait sauvé la vie. Pas qu'elle avait couché avec elle… _

— Je suppose que je dois me réjouir du fait que c'était en réalité avec moi qu'elle voulait être lorsqu'elle était dans les bras de Niyhla…

— C'était définitivement le cas ! Elle n'aime que toi, ça se voit…

Eliza se sent coupable, je peux le lire sur son visage. Moi je suis déçue. Déçue que Clarke n'ait pas réussi à m'en parler. Je comprends qu'elle voulait sûrement me protéger, ne pas me faire de mal. Mais je pensais que dans le monde où nous vivions nous pouvions ne pas avoir de secrets…

— Alors tu as dû embrasser Niyhla toi aussi ? je demande pour essayer de ne pas trop ruminer. Enfin du sosie de Niyhla.

— Oui en effet, si je suis au courant, c'est que je l'ai vécu aussi. Enfin, tu ne veux peut-être pas trop en parler…

— C'est rien, c'est rien ne t'en fais pas. J'espère qu'elle embrasse bien au moins !

— De mon point de vue oui haha !

Elle arrive à me faire sourire finalement.

— Et Alycia embrasse bien ?

— Oh euh, bah… Comme toi je suppose…

— Oui mais je ne peux pas savoir si j'embrasse bien moi-même. Toi, je sais que tu embrasses bien, par l'intermédiaire de Clarke…

— Je confirme !

— Comment ça ?

— Il faut que j'apprenne à fermer ma bouche… Mais tu ne peux pas être jalouse de ça, si ? Clarke m'a embrassée avant son départ. Comme je n'avais jamais embrassé de femmes et que j'appréhendais pour Alycia, elle a voulu me détendre…

— Je la reconnais bien là !

Clarke… L'idée me fait une sensation étrange. Je m'imagine embrasser Alycia. Ce serait si étrange. Mais si intéressant.

— Mais moi je trouve qu'Alycia embrasse bien.

— Je prends aussi le compliment alors !

Encore une fois nous nous mettons à rire. Finalement elle va peut-être réussir à me faire mieux accepter le départ de Clarke.

**Point de vue Lindsey**

— Lincoln ! cri Anya nous sortant de notre transe sexuelle.

Marie arrête de se déshabiller et Anya et moi nous habillons en vitesse. Lincoln a dû se réveiller et tente de s'enfuir. Il va maintenant falloir tout lui raconter. Mais vu l'état dans lequel Anya, Marie et moi sommes, j'espère qu'Alycia et Indra vont accourir elles aussi… Je ne suis pas sûre d'assumer l'imagination des abdominaux du sosie de Ricky…

Nous sortons en courant et traversons la passerelle en soufflant. Arrivées dans la chambre d'enfant nous tombons sur notre prisonnier qui grogne et se débat. En nous voyant entrer il s'arrête.

— Détachez-moi !

— Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demande Marie hors d'haleine.

— Je ne sais pas, je réponds en regardant autour de moi.

Sans prévenir, Anya attrape l'objet le plus lourd qui se trouvait dans son champ de vision et l'abat sur Lincoln qui retombe instantanément dans les vapes. Marie et moi, un peu sorties de notre torpeur, la regardons avec des yeux ronds.

— Bah quoi ? Vu l'état dans lequel on est, il valait mieux qu'il retourne dormir…

— Elle n'a pas tort, répond Marie en se mordant la lèvre. Et on devrait aller dormir nous trois…

— Oui, je bredouille encore sans réaliser ce qu'il vient de se passer.

Marie trouve une couverture et couvre Lincoln dans un geste empli de douceur. Je tente de ne pas m'attarder sur cette vision.

— Je vais essayer de dormir là, dit mon amie en se redressant, ça va aller vous deux dans la chambre ?

— On n'a pas trop le choix, je réponds, mais oui, ça ira. Ça va déjà mieux.

Je me retourne vers Anya pour avoir son approbation, elle rougit mais hoche la tête. Nous laissons Marie pour retourner prendre la passerelle.

Le regard dans le vide sous nos pieds, je prends la parole tout bas :

— Désolée Anya pour…

— Sshh, nous parlerons de tout ça demain, à tête reposée.

— D'accord…

Elle ouvre la porte de la chambre et me laisse entrer. Le lit en bordel me pique entre les cuisses mais je me racle la gorge pour oublier. Tout habillée, Anya se glisse sous les draps. J'hésite un temps mais voyant qu'elle me tourne le dos, je la rejoins tout en restant sur les draps.

— Tu vas avoir froid, elle me dit toujours le dos tourné.

— Non, ça ira, je suis bien habillée.

Elle ne répond pas et je souffle la bougie de la lanterne pour nous plonger dans le noir. Bien vite la chaleur me quitte et le froid me gagne. Mais au moins, me concentrer dessus m'empêche de penser à Anya étendue à mes côtés. Je somnole sans vraiment trouver le sommeil, réveillée par mes frissons ou des mouvements de la femme endormie paisiblement à mes côtés. Petit à petit je sens les effets de la drogue disparaître.

Au petit matin, alors que mon corps habitué à la fraîcheur trouve enfin le sommeil, on vient frapper à notre porte. Je saute d'un bon ayant peur d'être découverte et je vais ouvrir. C'est Indra.

— Bonjour, fait-elle en me regardant puis derrière moi.

Je me retourne pour voir Anya qui émerge semblant ne pas savoir où elle se trouve. En voyant Indra elle se reprend.

— Lincoln s'est réveillé, annonce la guerrière, il va falloir qu'on lui explique.

Anya termine de se réveiller elle aussi et nous suivons Indra. Lorsque nous entrons dans la prochaine chambre, le regard de Marie tombe directement dans le mien. Une angoisse monte en moi et un souvenir m'assaille. _Nous avions failli coucher ensemble la veille ? __Toutes les trois avec Anya__ ? Et j'avais couché avec Anya ?!_ J'ai envie de disparaître. Heureusement Lincoln me tire de mes réflexions.

— Bon, maintenant que toute la petite bande est là, vous allez enfin m'expliquer pourquoi vous m'avez assommé ? Deux fois ?!

— Deux fois ? demande Alycia.

— Longue histoire, répond Anya.

— Je vous écoute, s'impatiente le jeune homme.

Indra s'avance vers lui pour le détacher. Lincoln se frotte les poignets mais ne tente pas de s'échapper. Attentif, il nous laisse lui dire toute la vérité. Un mal de tête me surprend, sûrement due à des effets secondaires. Dans le bas du dos je sens également une douleur vive, ma chute de cheval. Je décide de fermer les yeux et de m'asseoir sur le lit en attendant la fin des explications. Je ne peux pas voir les réactions de Lincoln quand on lui explique qu'Alycia et moi ne sommes pas Lexa et Raven. Que Marie n'est pas Octavia et que cette dernière est bel est bien morte. Lincoln ne fait aucun bruit. Trop curieuse j'ouvre les yeux. Le jeune brun a les sourcils froncés.

— Pourquoi vous ne me l'avez pas expliqué tout de suite ?

— C'est un des gardes qui t'a assommé, répond Alycia, et puis on est censé en parler au moins de monde possible alors… Mais tu nous crois ?

— C'est dur à croire je l'avoue. Mais Octavia et les autres sont tombés du Ciel alors… Je ne sais plus ce qui peut être possible.

Lincoln se tourne vers Marie.

— Tu lui ressembles tellement…

Marie se met à rougir.

— Par contre Anya, reprend Lincoln qui commence à rougir lui aussi, tu m'as fait mal !

— Pardon, j'ai pris le premier truc que j'avais sous la main…

— Fais-voir ta tête, je dis en me levant.

Tout le monde me regarde sans comprendre.

— En l'absence de Clarke ou Eliza c'est moi le médecin ici.

Alycia est amusée, Lincoln me laisse aller vers lui. Je lui penche un peu la tête en avant pour examiner son crâne. C'est en sentant que le contact de mes doigts avec sa peau ne me procure aucun effet que je constate que les effets se sont bien dissipés. Juste un mal de tête persiste.

— Ah, tu as deux jolies bosses.

— Tu m'étonnes, j'ai un de ces mal de crâne…

Je sais alors qu'Anya et Marie ne peuvent avoir de pitié pour lui puisqu'elles doivent partager mon propre mal de crâne.

— Je pense qu'il va falloir prendre ton mal en patience…

— Je suppose que Raven m'aurait dit la même chose que toi…

— A ce propos, demande Anya, elle va bien ?

Lincoln tente de se mettre debout avant de répondre. Je l'aide car il chancelle un peu.

— Vous auriez à boire ? Après je vous raconterais ce qui se trame à Arkadia…

* * *

_**Alors, les évènements à Arkadia sont-ils les mêmes que dans la série ? Et est-ce que cela va avoir une influence sur le comportement des actrices ?**_

_**A mardi ! **_


	17. Chapitre 16

_**Au programme du jour : Tout semble s'apaiser, Indra et Anya peuvent retourner à Polis. Et pourtant il semble que les ennuis ne font que commencer…**_

* * *

**Point de vue Alycia :**

Nous sommes tous attablés dans la cuisine. Lincoln boit abondamment. Nous en profitons pour manger. Je sens ma cicatrice me tirer sur la cuisse, je n'ai qu'une envie, enlever le bandage et la laver, mais il va falloir patienter encore un peu.

— Le blocus n'est peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée, commence Lincoln, il y a quelques semaines, Jaha et Murphy sont revenus au camp avec une sorte de… drogue ? Je n'ai pas pu voir à quoi cela ressemblait exactement, je me suis tenu éloigné de cette chose. Un groupe s'est créé autour de Jaha, il leur distribue une pastille qu'ils avalent. Je ne sais pas ce que ça leur fait, mais ils semblent tout de suite apaisés, prêts à tout, comme si plus rien ne leur faisait peur.

_Il parle forcément de la Clef… _

— Raven en a avalé une et depuis elle ne sent plus ses douleurs à la hanche… Mais elle a changé… Toi, dit Lincoln en désignant Lindsey, j'ai aussi compris que tu n'étais pas Raven car tu n'avais pas l'air à l'ouest. Murphy ne semblait pas très fan de tout ça et il est parti avant que tout ne tourne au vinaigre. Entre Pike et Jaha, et maintenant le blocus, j'ai décidé de partir à mon tour. Au moins avec la quarantaine, Jaha ne risque pas de venir contaminer les autres clans avec sa merde…

_Oui, sauf que si Murphy est, comme dans la série, pris en otage par Titus, il a avec lui des Clefs et ça pourrait bien tourner mal là-bas aussi… _

— Vous croyez qu'il faille qu'on fasse quelque chose pour les aider ? demande Marie. Sans la mort de Lexa…

— Clarke est forcément arrivée à Arkadia, je réponds, elle saura gérer la situation. A partir de maintenant on ne peut plus se baser sur le scénario. Tout est modifié. Il faut qu'on improvise et qu'on laisse les Skaikrus et les natifs se débrouiller.

— Oui mais, intervient Lindsey, Raven… Si jamais Clarke n'arrive pas à la sauver ?

Je vois Anya poser son bras sur le sosie de Raven. Elle semble inquiète elle aussi. _Quelle relation peuvent bien entretenir Anya et Raven dans cette réalité ?_

— Pour l'instant c'est trop risqué, répond Indra, vous devez rester ici, le temps que tout se tasse. Le temps qu'Heda soit réellement hors de danger. Et puis nous sommes en contact avec Clarke, elle nous tiendra informés de la situation. Avec le blocus le problème de cette drogue n'arrivera pas plus loin.

— Oui mais Skaikru est le 13ème clan, dit Anya, on ne peut pas les laisser s'entre-tuer.

— Je sais Anya, mais ils sont en quarantaine pour une raison. Chaque chose en son temps. Nous parlerons de cette drogue à Heda à notre retour. Puis nous vous tiendrons au courant. Maintenant Anya, il faut qu'on rentre.

Sa collègue fait un signe d'approbation de la tête.

— Je vais rester ici.

Toutes les têtes féminines se tournent vers Lincoln qui explique sa pensée :

— Si Heda et un sosie de Clarke sont toujours à Polis, si Indra et Anya vous y retournez, les filles vont se retrouver seules ici. Ok il y a des gardes, mais ils ne sont pas autant au courant que nous, n'est-ce pas ?

Je hoche la tête.

— Je voudrais, si vous le permettez, rester ici pour vous aider. Vous ne connaissez pas ces bois aussi bien que moi, je pourrais vous éviter certains dangers.

— Je suppose que c'est une bonne idée, répond Marie, une tête connue nous aidera à mieux supporter tout ça.

— Et étant donné ta trahison envers Trikru, dit Indra, tu ne seras peut-être pas en sécurité à Polis.

— Pardon Indra…

Indra lève la main pour lui interdire de s'excuser.

— Le deuil nous fait faire des bêtises. J'espère qu'un jour nous pourrons tous correctement te pardonner Lincoln.

Sur ces mots, Indra se lève, Anya l'imite et nous toutes finissons debout. Tout ce petit monde va sur les passerelles pour descendre.

— Lindsey ?

C'est Anya qui interpelle mon amie.

— Je peux te parler cinq minutes ?

— Oui bien sûr.

Étrange encore une fois. Marie les regarde semblant comprendre. Les deux intéressées retournent à l'intérieur tandis que le reste et moi descendons à terre.

**Point de vue Anya :**

Lindsey et moi nous retrouvons dans la cuisine, seules. Mon mal de crâne me fait revenir en mémoire la nuit de la veille. J'ai chaud et j'en suis gênée. Lindsey me regarde aussi avec timidité. Mais je ne regrette rien.

— Merci pour hier, je dis.

La jeune inconnue est complètement déstabilisée.

— Merci pour quoi ?

— Ce que tu m'as offert hier soir, c'était un peu comme un miracle. J'ai goûté à un plaisir que je ne connaîtrais sans doute plus jamais.

— Tu aimes Raven ?

Je fais oui de la tête.

— Je n'aurais pas imaginé, elle répond en s'approchant de moi, je n'aurais pas dû profiter de toi comme ça…

— Tu n'as pas profité, j'étais consentante. Enfin, les bonbons que tu nous a fais avaler nous ont rendu consentantes…

Elle rit.

— Je n'avais jamais, dit Lindsey, couché avec une fille…

— J'espère que tu as apprécié alors, je réponds en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

— Quoi, toi tu avais déjà… ?

Un autre clin d'œil. Elle rit encore.

— Tu lui ressembles tellement, je dis en lui caressant la joue, c'est fou…

— J'espère qu'on arrivera à sauver Raven…

— Elle est forte tu sais.

— Oui mais cette… drogue qu'elle a avalé… ça va la rendre folle, je le sais…

— Je ne lui laisserais rien arriver, je te le promets, d'accord ?

— Merci Anya…

— Avant de partir, dis-moi, il se passe quelque chose entre toi et Marie ?

— Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

— Hier soir, elle a failli finir entre nous deux…

— Oui mais, c'était à cause des bonbons.

— Les bonbons agissent sur le désir, mais ce désir doit être provoqué par un sentiment préalable.

— Tu veux dire que, si elle avait l'air enclin à coucher avec nous, c'était parce que inconsciemment elle avait envie de moi ?

— Ce ne sont que des suppositions. Les raisons pour lesquelles je me suis laissées faire sont évidentes, mais elle…

— Mais et moi ? Ça voudrait dire que j'avais envie de toi, ou de ton sosie de notre monde ?

— Peut-être. Ou peut-être aussi que tu as voulu passer ta frustration envers Marie sur moi…

— Si c'est la deuxième solution, je m'en excuse…

— Pas besoin. Je t'ai déjà dit que j'avais aimé cette nuit.

— Alors je dois te remercier aussi, je suppose… C'est vrai que c'était bien… Ça m'a permis d'oublier un peu la situation…

— Essayez de régler vos non-dits avec Marie, d'accord ? Le fait que vous soyez arrivé chez nous est peut-être justement l'occasion.

— Tu as sans doute raison…

Je lâche sa joue que je caresse depuis tout à l'heure.

— Bon, hé bien je vais devoir y aller Lindsey.

— Attends…

Elle attrape ma main pour me tirer vers elle. Doucement elle dépose sa bouche sur la mienne. Sans essayer de comprendre pourquoi, je profite du baiser comme dernier présent. Je ne peux m'empêcher de passer ma langue sur mes lèvres lorsque nous nous décollons. Son regard me sourit et nous quittons les lieux pour rejoindre les autres en bas.

Tout le monde est là, sauf les deux gardes qui veillaient cette nuit et qui dorment à présent.

— Pardon de t'avoir fait attendre Indra, je dis en remettant mes cheveux en place.

— Ce n'est rien. Si vous avez un problème ou du nouveau, n'hésitez pas à utiliser le talkie-walkie.

Les trois filles acquiescent. Elles semblent apeurées d'avoir à rester seules ici. Pourtant Marie, aux côtés de Lincoln, me paraît un peu plus sereine. Elle sait que ce grand gaillard pourra les protéger. Je regarde Lindsey une dernière fois. _Ce n'est pas Raven._ J'espère pouvoir les revoir…

Je monte sur le cheval de trait qui a toujours la carriole derrière lui dans laquelle Indra prend place. Sa blessure ne lui permet pas encore de monter à cheval. De plus, en attaquant Lincoln hier, elle avait dû souffrir.

— Prenez soin de Lexa et Eliza ! nous hèle Alycia avant que nous nous en allions.

Je leur fais un signe de tête approbateur pour signifier ma promesse et nous partons.

Une fois éloignées des Trihous, Indra brise le silence.

— Ne me dis pas qu'il se passe quelque chose entre toi et celle qui ressemble à Raven.

— Pourquoi tu dis ça ? je m'étonne en la regardant par dessus mon épaule quelques secondes.

— Pourquoi tu voulais lui parler seule à seule avant de partir ?

— Euh… Je… Je suis amoureuse de Raven…

— Oh je vois…

Pensant qu'elle allait me poser d'autres question et constatant qu'elle ne répond plus, je me retourne encore pour lui demander :

— C'est tout ?

— C'est ta vie privée Anya, si tu veux en parler je t'écouterais, mais je ne veux pas te forcer. Tu es libre.

Je la regarde avec un énorme sourire. Cela me fait bizarre de penser que Lexa n'est plus la seule à savoir, mais en même temps elle ne me force pas à parler de choses que je n'aime pas aborder.

— Merci Indra !

Elle secoue la main comme plus tôt pour me signifier que ce n'est rien. Je repose mes yeux sur la route. Je suis sereine.

**Point de vue Lindsey :**

— Bon, il va falloir que je soigne nos blessures Alycia, je dis en regardant Indra et Anya disparaître dans la forêt.

— Vous êtes blessées ? demande Lincoln inquiet.

— Je me suis ouvert la cuisse en échouant sur la plage, répond Alycia, et Lindsey…

— Il y a eu un petit quiproquo et Lexa m'a blessée…

— Je vois, répond le jeune homme en souriant, Heda reste fidèle à elle-même. Tu voudras bien examiner ma tête ? Ton rapide coup d'œil de tout à l'heure ne m'a pas vraiment convaincu…

— Bien sûr, mais si tu permets, étant donné l'emplacement de la blessure d'Alycia, je préfère la voir en privé.

— Oh, oui évidemment !

— Tu le surveilles Marie ? je demande.

— C'est plutôt à moi de vous surveiller les filles…

Un des deux gardes au sol rit. Nous levons les yeux au ciel et Alycia et moi remontons dans les arbres, laissant Marie se débrouiller avec le sosie de Ricky. _En espérant que les effets du bonbon soient bien passé__s__ pour elle aussi…_

Je pose sur la table le nécessaire de soins que Clarke nous avait préparé à Polis. Les mains tremblantes j'en sors tout ce dont j'ai besoin pendant qu'Alycia retire son pantalon avec un peu de difficulté. Puis elle retire le bandage et en s'asseyant elle a l'air soulagé. J'examine la plaie en osant à peine toucher sa peau. Alycia pose ses mains sur les miennes.

— Ça va aller Lindsey, il faut juste désinfecter, j'ai confiance en toi.

— Merci…

J'essaie de me reprendre et j'y vais franco. Je désinfecte la plaie avant de dérouler du tissu pour faire une nouvelle bande.

— Alycia, je commence concentrée sur ma manœuvre, il s'est passé quelque chose cette nuit.

— Tu veux dire, autre que le réveil de Lincoln et votre second coup sur la tête ?

— Oui… Je…

J'hésite énormément, je ne sais pas par quoi commencer. J'ai honte quand je repense à la veille. Même si Anya avait semblé heureuse, même si c'était sous l'effet d'une drogue, j'ai l'impression d'avoir fait une énorme bêtise.

— Lindsey…

Alycia attrape mon visage à deux mains pour le relever vers elle. Je laisse un temps mon bandage presque fini.

— Tu n'es pas forcée de parler, mais si tu en as envie, tu sais que je ne vais pas te juger. Tu nous as été d'une grande aide à Eliza et moi, pour nous décoincer un peu, alors tu peux tout me dire.

— Oui, je sais, c'est que… Je crois que j'ai un peu honte… Comment te dire ça… Hier quand on est arrivé, en fouillant un peu j'ai trouvé une boîte avec des petits bonbons. Sans réfléchir j'en ai mangé un et j'ai mis les autres dans ma poche. Quand Marie est venue m'aider je lui en ai donné un. C'est quand je me suis retrouvée seule avec Anya que les effets ont commencé…

Je lui raconte toute l'histoire. Moins les détails sexuels. Elle a juste besoin de savoir que j'ai couché avec Anya et que j'aurais aussi bien eu envie d'intégrer Marie, voir Lincoln.

— Mais Anya m'a dit que la drogue se nourrissait de nos désirs pour agir, et depuis qu'on est ici, il y a une ambiance bizarre entre Marie et moi. Des petits gestes doux voir sensuels, de la gêne. Et je ne sais pas trop quoi penser de tout ça.

Je retourne terminer mon travail pour attendre sa réponse.

— Je ne pense pas que tu devrais avoir honte. Même si la drogue s'est nourrie d'un désir, tu n'étais pas totalement toi même quand tu as « forcé » Anya, comme tu dis. Et puis de ce que tu m'expliques, elle avait l'air d'en avoir plutôt envie elle aussi. Pour ce qui est de Marie, vous avez essayé de discuter ?

— Oui, à un moment dans la chambre à Polis on a parlé pour conclure qu'il ne se passait rien d'anormal. Mais c'est faux, on a fait cette conclusion pour se rassurer. Enfin moi en tous cas c'est ce que j'ai fait. Peut-être qu'elle est complètement en dehors de ce que j'imagine et que tout est normal pour elle…

Je me redresse et Alycia se lève en s'appuyant contre mon bras pour aller remettre son pantalon.

— Tu peux lui dire ça tu sais ? elle dit en me dénouant mon propre bandage. Elle pourra essayer d'arrêter de faire des choses qui te gênent, ou bien vous pourriez tenter de comprendre ce qui se passe.

— Peut-être, mais avec l'arrivée de Lincoln, je sens que tout va changer. Tu sais comme elle a pu être attirée par Ricky ? Et tu sais comme Lincoln aime Octavia…

— C'est vrai que cette situation me paraît un peu délicate.

Alycia désinfecte ma plaie et comme moi plus tôt, elle recouvre ma blessure d'un tissu propre.

— Merci… je réponds les yeux fixés sur mon poignet. Pour le bandage et la discussion.

— Ahah, pas de quoi ! Tu veux lui parler alors ?

— Je ne sais pas. Je vais voir ce que Lincoln va changer au schéma. Et puis comme on ne va plus dormir ensemble maintenant, ça va changer la donne je suppose.

— A toi de voir, essaye juste de ne pas trop te tourmenter, d'accord ? On a déjà assez à faire avec ce monde étrange !

— Ahahah, tu as bien raison !

**Point de vue Marie :**

Mon crâne me fait mal. _Pourquoi toutes les drogues sont forcées de donner mal à la tête le lendemain ?!_ Je me tiens les tempes et remarque que Lincoln m'observe.

— Toi aussi tu as pris un coup sur la tête ? il demande amusé.

— Euh, j'ai mal dormi…

_Ah ça, pour avoir mal dormi… J'ai failli coucher avec Lindsey puis j'ai failli t'arracher tes vêtements pour voir ton torse musclé. Je me suis masturbée en écoutant Lindsey et Anya gémir... Impossible de fermer l'œil. Si tu savais… _

— L'altitude sûrement, il répond en regardant en l'air vers les maisons.

— Pourtant j'ai l'habitude de la montagne…

— Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire ici ? me demande Lincoln en plongeant son regard dans le mien.

— Franchement je n'en ai aucune idée. Lexa nous a mise ici pour nous donner un peu plus de liberté et pour nous protéger, avec toute cette histoire de blocus… Eliza… Le double de Clarke, est restée là-bas, donc je pense qu'on va attendre de ses nouvelles et de celles de Lexa et Titus pour savoir quoi faire.

— Ça me paraît étrange quand même que son Fleimkepa pense à la tuer…

Je ne peux pas lui expliquer que Lexa meurt parce qu'Alycia a décroché un contrat avec AMC et que les dates de tournages coïncident, que tuer Lexa par une balle perdue était sans doute la solution la plus simple qu'ils aient trouvée. Il ne comprendrait pas.

— Longue histoire, je résume en deux mots, mais tu es sûr de vouloir rester avec nous ? Tu n'as personne qui t'attend à Polis ?

Peut-être que dans cet univers il connaît plus de monde que dans _The 100_…

— Personne ne m'attend nul part. Et quand je vois ton visage, je sais que je suis là où je dois être.

J'ai l'impression que la distance entre nous s'amenuise. Il lève le bras pour venir effleurer mon menton. Alors que je n'osais pas jusque là, je m'aventure dans son regard. Il brûle toujours d'amour pour Octavia. … … Il s'avance encore…

— Lincoln !

La voix d'Alycia nous interrompt, nous nous écartons comme si nous allions faire une bêtise. Nous levons les yeux vers la source du cri.

— Lindsey a fini si tu veux toujours lui montrer tes bosses.

— Oui, merci, je monte.

— Je viens avec toi.

Il me regarde étonné.

— Je ne vais pas rester toute seule en bas…

Il hausse les épaules et nous grimpons.

En arrivant dans la cuisine je tombe tout de suite sur Lindsey. Avec la précipitation de ce matin, le réveil de Lincoln, nos explications et le départ d'Anya et Indra, c'est la première fois que nous nous trouvons si proches. Si Lincoln ne s'était pas réveillé cette nuit… Je n'ose pas même y penser. Ce bonbon m'avait fait perdre l'esprit… Lindsey fuit mon regard et invite Lincoln à s'asseoir. Cette fois elle l'examine correctement.

— Oh, il y a un peu de sang séché je crois.

— Je suis sûre que c'est Anya ! Elle ne m'a pas raté…

— Je vais désinfecter ça.

Lindsey fait le nécessaire.

— Bon, et qu'est-ce qu'on fait après ? je demande pour rompre le silence.

— Aucune idée, répond Alycia, on contact Eliza pour savoir la situation ?

— Franchement, en une nuit je ne pense pas qu'il se soit passer grand-chose, je lui réponds.

— Donc on va s'ennuyer autant que dans cette foutue Tour ! s'exclame Lindsey en rangeant le panier de soins.

— J'ai bien peur que pour la sécurité de tous nous devions rester perchés ici pendant un petit moment…

Toutes les trois nous regardons Lincoln, il a malheureusement raison…

**Point de vue Lexa :**

En attendant le retour de mes deux guerrières j'ai passé la journée dans ma chambre. Je sais qu'Eliza a fait de même dans la chambre de Clarke. J'espère qu'elle ne s'ennuie pas trop. J'ai toujours su m'occuper seule et maintenant que j'ai la la Flamme dans la nuque il me suffit d'entrer en méditation pour rejoindre les sages, mais Eliza n'a peut-être jamais eu l'occasion de s'occuper seule. J'en sais si peu sur elle. A-t-elle des frères et sœurs ? Et à quoi ressemble leur monde ? A celui de Clarke avant Praimfaya ?

Je n'ai pas le temps de me poser plus de questions car on frappe à ma porte.

— Oui ?

— Heda, c'est nous.

Je regarde dehors, le soleil est presque couché. Je reconnais la voix d'Indra. Je décroise les jambes pour aller leur ouvrir.

— Le voyage s'est bien passé ? je demande en les laissant entrer.

Indra hésite, elle n'a pas l'habitude de venir dans cette pièce. Je les invite à s'asseoir près de la fenêtre.

— On a croisé Lincoln, dit tout de suite Indra sans plus de formalité.

Avant que je ne puisse poser de questions elle explique tout la situation. Je suis finalement rassurée de savoir que ces trois filles auront pour elles un garde de plus dont les traits leurs sont familiers. _Je me suis attachée à ces sosies ? Peut-être surtout à Alycia je me l'avoue… _

— Bon, je prends la parole une fois le récit terminé, tout va bien alors. Clarke est bien rentrée chez les siens aussi, elle m'a prévenue ce matin. Demain on pourra commencer à faire en sorte que Titus arrête de se monter la tête contre les Skaikru.

— Je vais aller me reposer Heda, dit Indra en se levant, après ce voyage il faut que je ménage ma blessure.

— Oui bien sûr Indra, merci de les avoir escorter.

Je me lève et Anya me suit. Mais quand Indra passe la porte, elle reste à mes côtés.

— Il y a un sujet que je voudrais aborder avec toi Lexa…

— Pas de problèmes.

— Bien, je vous laisse alors. Reshop Heda. Anya.

Indra courbe sa tête et nous lui souhaitons un bon rétablissement. Une fois la porte refermée nous retournons sur le rebord de la fenêtre mais cette fois nous nous installons plus confortablement. J'aime ces moments seule à seule avec Anya.

— Parle Anya, qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?

— Je n'ai pas dit que…

— Je te connais, je lui souris.

— C'est à propos de Raven et d'Arkadia… Je suis inquiète.

— Je t'écoute.

Je me tourne vers elle et pose ma main sur son genoux pour lui indiquer qu'elle peut parler sans crainte.

— Je n'ai pas tout compris et les sosies ne nous en n'ont pas dit plus. Lincoln a parlé d'une sorte de drogue qui circule chez les Skaikru. Raven en a pris et ça l'aurait rendue, comme tous les autres, différente. Lincoln s'inquiétait pour elle et pour ceux qui ont consommé cette pastille dont il parlait. Il était content du blocus, ainsi cette drogue n'arriverait pas jusqu'à nous. Mais…

— Tu as peur pour Raven ?

— Oui…

Une tristesse que je n'ai jamais vu passe dans le regard d'Anya. Une boule se forme dans mon ventre. Elle doit l'aimer énormément pour être inquiète à ce point.

— J'ai une idée ! je m'exclame doucement. Eliza connaît la suite des évènements. Elle a promis à Clarke de ne rien me révéler, mais peut-être qu'elle pourra quand même nous rassurer sur le sort de Raven.

— Tu es sûre ?

— On peut essayer. Et puis je n'aime pas te voir dans cet état. Allez, viens.

Je me lève, elle me suit.

— On ne va pas la déranger à cette heure-là ?

— Crois-moi, je ne pense pas qu'elle dorme !

**Point de vue Eliza :**

Alors que je regarde le soleil finir de se coucher, on frappe à la porte. Un coup de stress monte mais redescend quand Lexa s'annonce. Je vais ouvrir et je suis étonnée de voir Anya avec elle.

— Elles sont revenues, m'apprend Lexa, nous sommes libres, tu peux officiellement te balader dans les environs en tant que Clarke.

La nouvelle me donne le tournis. Je vais devoir jouer mon rôle sans les caméras. _Ça me semble si irréel… _

— On voulait t'apporter des nouvelles des filles, continue Lexa, et aussi te demander quelque chose.

— Entrez, entrez.

Nous nous installons sur le canapé qui trône au milieu de la pièce, Anya et moi. Lexa s'assoit sur la chaise à côté. Elles me résument tout. L'arrivée de Lincoln me surprend mais me rassure. Je sais que mes amies seront en sécurité. En revanche j'ai bien peur que Marie lui embrouille l'esprit… Puis, Anya me parle de la drogue amenée par Jaha à Arkadia. _La __C__lef ! Alors ça a bien commencé… Et maintenant Lexa est au courant. Mais elle ne sait pas exactement où cette drogue mène… Est-ce que je dois lui en parler ?_

— Et avec tout ça, continue Lexa après Anya, on s'inquiète pour les gens à Arkadia-

— Laisse Lexa, je peux lui dire la vérité.

Je regarde, intriguée, Anya qui vient de couper la parole à son amie. Ça me semble étrange qu'elle puisse interrompre sa Cheffe si facilement.

— Je m'inquiète pour Raven… Et j'aimerais que tu nous dises, dans ton histoire à toi, si Raven va bien…

_Anya baisse la tête, elle est gênée. Pourquoi tient-elle tant à Raven ? Non, non Raven ne va pas bien… Mais en même temps, c'est censé s'arranger. Sauf si Clarke n'apprend pas que Lexa a la Puce dans la nuque… Je… Et Murphy qui doit se faire torturer en ce moment même… Oui, il est temps que je leur révèle la vérité à propos de la Clef et d'A.L.I.E._

* * *

_**Chapitre suivant : Eliza arrivera-t-elle à expliquer correctement à Lexa et Anya la situation ? Et comment Marie et Lincoln vont-ils gérer de leur côté ?**_

_**Bonne semaine lecteurs adorés !**_


	18. Chapitre 17

_**Hey ho ! Au chapitre aujourd'hui, Eliza révèle des détails du scénario, et les filles et Lincoln tentent d'élaborer des théories. Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

**Point de vue Lexa :**

— Je m'inquiètes pour Raven… annonce Anya un peu gênée. Et j'aimerais que tu nous dises, dans ton histoire à toi, si Raven va bien…

Un petit silence s'en suit pendant lequel Eliza semble réfléchir longuement. Je me doute qu'elle doit peser les pour et les contres, séparer ce qu'elle peut nous dire de ce qu'elle ne peut pas nous révéler.

— Il va falloir que je vous raconte des détails que Clarke m'aurait interdit de vous dévoiler. Mais si tu veux sauver Raven, et même si vous voulez sauver Skaikru et peut-être aussi les vôtres, il faut que je vous explique certaines choses. Car la survie de Lexa pourrait bien tout changer.

Anya et moi nous concentrons sur son récit. Je sens qu'Eliza fait de son mieux pour avoir un ton posé et pour nous donner tous les détails de façon à ce que nous comprenions.

— Cette drogue dont Lincoln vous a parlée, elle est liée à la Flamme que tu as dans le cou Heda.

Anya est surprise, de mon côté j'essaie de ne rien faire transparaître.

— Je ne sais pas si vous connaissez l'origine de votre religion, mais elle est liée à la destruction de la Planète. Pramheda était une scientifique qui avait trouvé un moyen de permettre aux humains restés sur Terre de survivre malgré les explosions nucléaires. Bekka Pramheda… c'est elle qui a inventé le Sang d'Ébène. En amont elle a inventé une intelligence artificielle, A.L.I.E, qui devait veiller sur la Terre et les humains. Je vous passe les détails, mais cette intelligence s'est retournée contre elle et contre notre planète. A cause de son invention, Becca s'est presque faite bannir de l'Arche qu'elle devait rejoindre avec ses compagnons scientifiques. Elle travaillait déjà sur une deuxième version d'A.L.I.E. Cette version, c'est votre Flamme. Becca ne pouvant se résoudre à la détruire se l'ait implantée dans la nuque après s'être injecté le Sang d'Ébène. Elle est devenue votre première Commandante.

Je lève la main pour arrêter Clarke dans son récit. C'est déjà énorme à encaisser. Les textes sacrés ne mentionnent pas tous ces détails. Nous savions juste que Bekka Pramheda avait survécu à Praimfaya et qu'elle avait instauré le règne des Commandants. Mais savoir qu'en fait tout ceci était une création des Skaikrus finalement… Je me frotte les tempes et propose à Eliza de continuer.

— La drogue que Jaha distribue porte le symbole sacré, le même que celui qui figure sur la Flamme. Si une personne, Nightblood ou non, l'avale, son esprit est transporté à la Cité des Lumières, qui est la palais mentale où tu te rends Lexa lorsque tu fais appels aux esprits des Anciens. La Cité des Lumières est directement liée à la première version défectueuse et manipulatrice de A.L.I.E.

— Mais pourtant, je l'interromps encore, je n'ai jamais vu cette Ali, ni croisé de Skaikrus. Il n'y a que les anciens Commandants.

— A.L.I.E a le visage de Bekka Pramheda. Mais je ne pense pas que vos deux mondes soient liés. Ce n'est pas la même version. Ce qui explique pourquoi tu n'es pas au courant Lexa.

— Donc, intervient Anya, si je comprends bien, en avalant cette drogue, Raven et les autres ont l'esprit qui se retrouve manipulé par cette Ali ?

— C'est ça, et A.L.I.E est à la recherche de sa version améliorée, donc de la Flamme. Elle manipule tout le monde pour arriver à ses fins et n'hésitera pas à pousser ses protégés à s'entre-tuer. Mais Clarke arrive a sauver tout le monde. Le seul problème c'est qu'elle y parvient grâce à ta mort. Lorsque tu meurs Lexa, elle assiste au rituel sacré. Elle voit Titus te retirer la Flamme. Plus tard, elle arrive à intégrer la Cité en s'implantant la Flamme dans la nuque, elle t'y retrouve, il faut croire que tu as trouvé un passage entre les deux versions, et tu l'aides à éteindre définitivement la Cité des Lumières.

— Mais comment nous arrivons à vaincre une si grosse puissance ?

— Grâce à l'aide de Raven. Clarke trouve un moyen de la libérer de l'emprise de A.L.I.E. Il faut court-circuiter la Clef grâce à un courant électrique puis lui entailler la nuque pour faire sortir les résidus. Clarke apprend ce fait en regardant Titus te retirer la Flamme après sa mort.

— Ma mort est donc utile à la survie de l'humanité, je marmonne.

— Dans leur réalité oui, dit Anya, mais ici, on sait comment sauver Raven. Alors, il suffit d'en informer Clarke.

— Oui mais, sans ma mort, Clarke ne peut s'introduire la Flamme dans le cou et intégrer la Cité…

— Vous vouliez savoir s'il y avait un moyen de sauver Raven, je vous ai donné la réponse, ajoute Eliza. Pour tout le reste, pour sauver tous les autres, je n'ai pas vraiment encore d'idées… On pourra court-circuiter la pastille que chacun a avalé, mais ça ne réglera jamais définitivement le problème. Puisque quiconque avale cette drogue se retrouve sous l'emprise de A.L.I.E, il faut une solution plus radicale.

— Alors il va falloir que je trouve un moyen de me rendre de l'autre côté. Je demanderais conseils aux Commandants. Peut-être qu'ils sauront me guider. Mais en attendant, Anya, si tu le souhaites, nous avons le moyen de sauver Raven. Et tous les autres.

— Le problème c'est qu'ils ne vous laisseront pas faire. A.L.I.E, par l'intermédiaire des drogués, voit et entend tout. Elle saura tout de suite déjouer vos plans.

— Il va falloir qu'on réfléchisse à tout ça alors, j'annonce. On aura aussi besoin de l'aide de Clarke.

— Il faudra faire attention en la contactant.

— Et pour celles qui sont aux Trihous, demande Anya, elles pourraient nous aider ?

— Je ne sais pas trop, pour le moment ça me paraît trop risqué de les impliquer. Et puis avant tout ça, il faut toujours qu'on s'assure que Titus ne te tueras pas… L'autre jour il a un peu baissé sa garde quand il a vu que j'étais de son côté contrairement à Clarke, mais il nous faut encore nous méfier.

Anya se met à bailler et se frotte vigoureusement le crâne. _C'est cette discussion qui lui a donné mal à la tête ?_

— Merci de nous avoir tout raconté Eliza, elle répond. Maintenant que je suis rassurée à propos de Raven et que je sais qu'il y a un moyen de l'aider, je vais me retirer. Le voyage m'a épuisé.

— Bien sûr Anya, je réponds avec douceur, prends le repos dont tu as besoin, on reparlera de tout ça.

Anya hoche la tête en signe de remerciement et se lève. Nous nous saluons et elle sort. Mon regard retombe sur Eliza.

— Il y a un détail en plus, elle me dit, et je pense que ça pourra nous aider dans nos deux situations, plus tard pour la Cité des Lumières et maintenant avec Titus.

— Explique-toi.

— La chose qu'il te cache en ce moment. C'est lié. Normalement, si les évènements n'ont pas changé, Titus a réussi à capturer Murphy et en ce moment même il le torture pour savoir pourquoi ce dernier se promène avec des objets portant le symbole sacré. Mais Murphy ne sait rien. Il ne comprendra que plus tard d'où vient le symbole. Je pense que si Titus ne t'en parle pas c'est parce qu'il veut d'abord comprendre avant de t'alarmer.

— Ça part plutôt d'un bon geste, mais il sait que j'ai horreur qu'il me tienne à l'écart des décisions. Il est peut-être mon Fleimkepa, mais c'est dans ma nuque qu'elle repose. Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose pour Murphy. Si Titus fini par obtenir de lui ce qu'il veut, il pourrait le tuer sous prétexte d'avoir enfreint le blocus. Tu sais où il est enfermé ?

— Dans la salle où vous gardez tout ce qui est relié à la Flamme et au symbole.

— Il faut qu'on aille le libérer, je dis en me levant précipitamment, avant que-

— Attends.

Eliza attrape ma main pour m'empêcher de partir, le contact me donne une impression étrange. C'est la même force emprunte de douceur que Clarke…

— On devrait d'abord en parler avec Titus. Si on commence à agir dans son dos, il ne va jamais se ranger de notre côté. Je ne sais pas s'il a déjà appris la vérité, mais il risque de ne pas aimer. Mieux vaut qu'il ait regagné ta confiance lorsqu'il sera énervé.

— Tu es sage Eliza. Tu as raison. Allons lui rendre visite.

**Point de vue Eliza :**

Lexa et moi sortons de la chambre de Clarke. Je la suis sans réellement connaître les lieux. Nous empruntons certains couloirs que je n'ai jamais vu. J'espère que Clarke ne m'en voudra pas trop d'avoir révélé la vérité à Lexa. Mais cette histoire avec Murphy me trottait dans l'esprit depuis trop longtemps. C'était l'occasion. En plus, je suis sûre qu'ainsi nous arriverons à calmer Titus. D'ailleurs je ne leur avais pas dit que Titus devait mourir. Mais il meurt car il a tué Lexa, en quelque sorte, alors peut-être qu'il ne se suicidera pas. Une vie pour vie, qui devra mourir à sa place ?

Dans les couloirs de la Tour il y a beaucoup de gardes. Quelques uns me regardent de travers mais la présence de Heda à mes côtés me protège. Et je suppose que même sans Lexa, personne n'oserais s'attaquer à Clarke. Nous descendons d'un étage, empruntons un autre couloir avant d'arriver devant une porte qui ressemble à toutes les autres. Je me demande comment ce bâtiment a pu résister à l'apocalypse nucléaire et comment il peut encore tenir debout. Les Natifs l'ont bien entretenu aux fil des années. _Ah, je me mets à penser comme Clarke…_ Lexa toque et Titus vient nous ouvrir. Il semble un peu perturbé de nous voir à cette heure.

— On peut entrer Titus ?

— Bien sûr Heda.

Il nous laisse passer en me jetant un regard mauvais. J'ai pourtant du mal à détester cet homme. Peut-être parce que dans mon monde nous n'avions pas encore tourné sa mort, peut-être parce que je m'entends plutôt bien avec Neil Sandilands qui joue son rôle. Nous restons debout. Je me mets un peu en retrait pour laisser Lexa s'exprimer.

— Titus, j'ai appris des choses que tu me caches et que j'aimerais que tu m'apprennes de toi même.

— Euh, Heda, je…

— Donne moi la vérité et nous pourrons discuter calmement.

Lexa est déjà énervée. Il ne faut pas, il ne faut pas énerver Titus. Mais pour le moment je ne peux rien faire.

— Pardonne-moi Heda. Je pensais agir pour ton bien et le bien de notre peuple. Il y a quelques jours j'ai capturé un Skaikru. Je voulais qu'il me donne des informations sur Clarke, j'avais peur qu'elle soit un danger pour nous. Mais j'ai trouvé sur lui des petits morceaux de plastique portant le symbole sacré alors j'ai continué à le questionner.

— Et est-ce qu'il t'a parlé ?

— Il m'a dit qu'elles lui venaient de Jaha qui les avaient trouvé et qu'il voulait les ramener à Arkadia. Qu'en en avalant une on accède à une sorte de paradis mental. Il ne m'a rien dit de plus.

— Parce qu'il ne sait rien de plus, je dis.

Titus se tourne vers moi. D'abord il fronce les sourcils, puis il comprend.

— Bien sûr, c'est toi qui a informé Heda…

— Et elle a bien fait Titus. Pendant encore combien de temps tu comptais me cacher que cet homme portait le symbole sacré avec lui ?

— Je… J'essaie de te protéger Heda. Tu le sais bien. Ces humains tombés du ciel sont une menace. Et peut-être que ces quatre sosies aussi…

— Shof op !* dit Lexa en levant la main. *Tais-toi

— Heda…

— Je ne suis pas venue pour une nouvelle fois parler de la menace Skaikru ou des sosies. Le blocus est monté, c'était ce que tu voulais. Et les sosies justement, Eliza m'a révélé ce que tu cherches. Si tu te montrais plus coopératif et moins méfiant tu aurais pu éviter de torturer un homme.

— Comment ? Mais…

Il me regarde encore et grogne. Lexa lui intime de s'asseoir. Nous prenons place dans un coin de la pièce et elle lui raconte, parfois sous mes interventions, ce que je lui ai expliqué.

— Encore une fois ces Skaikrus sont dans le blasphème et tu ne vois rien Lexa ! Ils ont trouvé un moyen d'entrer dans l'esprit des Commandants. Ils veulent bafouer nos traditions sacrées !

— Titus, je dis en lui coupant la parole alors qu'il me fusille du regard, tu veux détruire cette Cité des Lumières ?

— Évidemment ! C'est une insulte à notre peuple et à nos croyances !

— Alors nous avons le même but.

— Comment ça ?

Cette fois c'est Lexa qui répond :

— Cette Cité est dangereuse pour tout le monde. Nous voulons le plus possible empêcher les gens d'avaler cette pastille qui tu as trouvé sur ton prisonnier, Murphy. Et maintenant que nous savons ce que c'est, nous pouvons agir en conséquence. Mais il faudra faire preuve d'une grande prudence et d'une grande subtilité. Ce dont tu sembles manquer depuis quelques temps Titus.

— Skaikru et vous, je continues très sérieuse, avez un ennemi commun, c'est le moment d'unir vos forces.

— Et avec l'aide d'Eliza qui connaît le futur nous pouvons y arriver.

— Et si le futur change ? demande Titus. J'ai bien compris que la non mort de Lexa allait modifier le cours du temps selon votre version.

— En effet, je réponds, mais ça ne change pas le fait que je sais comment détruire la Cité et comment sauver ceux qui ont avalé ces bouts de plastique, la Clef.

— Et peut-être qu'ainsi, dit Lexa, tu arrêteras de te méfier des Skaikrus et de chaque nouvel arrivant. On est d'accord Titus ?

— Je n'ai plus le choix. Maintenant que je connais la vérité je ne peux me plier qu'à tes ordres Heda.

— Bien. Alors commence par libérer Murphy et par me l'amener.

— Tout de suite ?

— Allons Titus, on ne va pas lui laisser passer une nuit de plus en sous-sol.

— Oui Heda…

**Point de vue Lindsey :**

Le soleil se couche en même temps que mon mal de crâne. J'ai toujours mal au dos mais j'ai au moins l'impression de pouvoir penser correctement. Ça ne me plaît pas forcément. Je n'arrête pas de repenser à ma nuit de la veille avec Anya et presque Marie… Au cours de la journée nous avons discuté longuement avec Lincoln, nous le tenant au courant des détails de la situation, lui nous parlant de ces bois et plus en détails de ceux que nous connaissions à Arkadia. A quelques moments Marie et moi avions échangés des regards gênés. Parfois je m'étais même demandé si j'avais un peu de désir pour elle, je mettais bien volonté cette idée sur le compte du petit bonbon violet mais je n'en étais pas si sûre. Il va falloir que nous en parlions, c'est certain. Avec Alycia et Lincoln dans les parages, ce n'est pas évident.

— Vous pensez que Indra et Anya sont arrivées ? je demande en revenant dans la conversation.

Nous sommes tous les quatre assis autour de la table de la cuisine.

— Je pense, répond Lincoln qui connaît mieux les lieux.

— Vous croyez qu'elles ont tout de suite prévenu Lexa pour la Clef et la Cité des Lumières ?

— Pourquoi tu demandes ça Lindsey ?

C'est Alycia qui me pose la question un peu confuse.

— Je me disais qu'une fois au courant, Eliza leur apprendrait toute la vérité sur la Cité et que peut-être elles voudraient notre aide…

— Décidément, intervient Marie, tu ne tiens pas en place !

— Je n'ai pas envie de rester dans ces arbres, j'ai envie d'agir. Maintenant qu'on est sur cette île étrange, autant participer à l'action !

— Cette île ? questionne Lincoln étonné.

— Euh oui, répond Alycia, comme on a échoué ici alors qu'on était en plein milieu de l'Océan, on s'est dit que c'était une île…

— Non, je peux vous garantir que nous sommes bien accroché au continent.

— Alors ça voudrait dire que nous sommes au même endroit que dans la série ? dit Marie en se levant pour faire le tour de la table. Nous sommes sur le continent américain après la troisième guerre mondiale… On aurait fait un saut dans le temps ?

— Dans le temps, je réponds, et dans un monde parallèle. Enfin, ça expliquerait pourquoi ma montre ne fonctionne plus.

— Comment ça ? demande encore Alycia.

— Si la théorie des univers multiples est vraie, je suppose qu'ils ne fonctionnent pas sur les mêmes, comment dire… les mêmes fréquences. Donc ma montre ne peut pas avancer ici.

— Moui, dit Marie, en tous cas, je ne sais pas si cela arrange nos histoires. Si nous étions sur une île, il nous aurait fallut reprendre un bateau pour retrouver notre propre pays, mais si nous sommes dans un autre univers, ça va être beaucoup plus compliqué de renter chez nous…

— J'ai un peu de mal à saisir ce que vous racontez, nous interrompt Lincoln, mais je suis sûr qu'en temps voulu on arrivera à vous ramener chez vous. Il faudrait juste trouver pourquoi vous êtes arrivées ici dans un premier temps.

Marie est debout derrière Lincoln. Je ne sais pourquoi mais cette vision me pince le cœur. Je me lève à mon tour et vais me poster derrière Alycia assise en face du jeune homme. Ainsi, j'ai Marie bien dans mon champ de vision. Nous nous toisons et je prends la parole :

— Hé bien, nous étions en vacances sur un bateau, nous avons pris un plus petit bateau et nous avons été prises dans une tempête qui nous a amené ici.

— Il s'est passé quoi entre le début de la tempête et votre réveil sur la plage ? demande le natif.

— Aucune idée, lui répond Marie toujours en me regardant, on a dû s'évanouir à cause de la pression ou de l'eau dans nos poumons.

— Et si ce n'était pas la tempête qui nous avait amené ici ? propose Alycia en se retournant pour me regarder.

Je détache mon regard de Marie pour aller à Alycia.

— Comment ça ? je lui demande avant qu'elle ne reprenne une position normale.

— Hé bien, peut-être que la tempête n'est pas la cause mais juste le moyen. Peut-être qu'un évènement s'est produit soit chez nous, soit ici, et qu'il a engendré cette tempête pour nous transporter entre les deux mondes.

— Je crois que tu lis un peu trop de science-fiction Alycia, répond Marie presque énervée.

Je replonge mes yeux dans ceux de Marie pour la contrer :

— Parce que ce qu'on vit n'est pas de la science-fiction ? La théorie d'Alycia tient debout.

— Alors il faudrait trouver l'évènement déclencheur, propose Lincoln, peut-être qu'ainsi nous pourrions le résoudre, ou aller au bout.

— Ce qui provoquerait notre retour chez nous ! s'enthousiasme Alycia.

— Mmh, grogne encore Marie, je ne sais pas si je suis bien convaincue. Enfin, je suppose qu'on a que ça a faire, chercher la cause. Des idées ?

— L'amour naissant entre Alycia et Eliza ? je lance sans réfléchir.

— Hey ! s'exclame l'intéressée présente.

— Bah oui, je continue, il vous fallait des évènements forts pour que vous vous avouiez votre amour. Alors la tempête nous a amené ici.

— Mais, on s'est embrassé avant de venir ici, alors on aurait dû retourner chez nous depuis, non ?

— Peut-être pas avant que vous ayez sauvé Heda…

— Ou alors, je reprends toujours le regard dans celui de Marie, peut-être que c'était pour vous rapprocher Eliza et toi, mais aussi Marie et moi…

Je sens un sourire en coin me gagner sans que je ne puisse rien y faire. Je vois les paupières de Marie vibrer. Elle comprend mon rentre dedans. Un silence se créé. Alycia est au courant de la situation entre mon amie et moi. Marie ne dira rien car elle ne veut pas se l'avouer. Et Lincoln doit être complètement déboussolé. Je ne détache pas mon regard. C'est elle qui fini par craquer. Elle laisse son poste derrière le sosie de Ricky et s'avance vers Alycia, vers moi. Arrivée à notre hauteur elle pose sa main sur l'épaule d'Alycia.

— Lindsey, je peux te parler en privé ?

_Enfin !_

— Viens.

Je prends son poignet entre mes doigts et je la fais sortir de la cuisine. Nous empruntons une passerelle et nous arrêtons sur la plateforme suivante, restant à l'extérieur, entourées par les branches qui s'assombrissent à mesure que le soleil se couche.

**Point de vue Marie :**

Nous nous accoudons toutes les deux sur la rambarde qui protège de faire une chute de quelques mètres.

— A quoi tu jours Lindsey, je croyais qu'on avait mis les choses au clair.

— Hier on a failli coucher ensemble, tu appelles ça mettre les choses au clair toi ?

— C'était à cause des bonbons qu'on a avalé, tu le sais bien.

— Oui, en revanche, ce que toi tu ne sais pas, et qu'Anya m'a expliqué, c'est que ces bonbons agissent sur les désirs déjà présents.

Je ne peux pas lui dire qu'avant de pénétrer dans la chambre je m'étais touchée en les écoutant jouir… Moi même je ne sais pas si tout ça était dû au bonbon ou à des pensées secrètement enfouies en moi. Pourtant j'avais aussi désiré Lincoln, et pour lui c'était évident. Ricky m'a toujours fait de l'effet, alors c'est normal. Mais Lindsey… Mon amie…

— Tu penses sérieusement que c'est pour cette raison que nous avons atterri dans cet univers ? je demande pour tenter d'éviter la profondeur du sujet.

— Ce ne sont que des hypothèses.

Je me tourne pour regarder Lindsey. Elle reste le regard penché par dessus bord.

— Écoute Lindsey, je ne comprends pas trop ce qui se passe ici, puis avec ce bonbon en plus. Laisse-moi un peu de temps pour mettre mes idées au clair, tu veux bien ? On reparlera de tout ça quand on sera rentré chez nous.

Comme elle reste à observer le vide et qu'elle ne me répond pas, je me redresse pour m'éloigner.

— Si le problème viens de nous deux Marie, on ne rentrera jamais à la maison…

Elle a raison. Mais je ne veux pas me l'avouer. Je m'éloigne avant qu'elle n'ajoute quelque chose et que nous devions encore en discuter. Je refuse de me prendre la tête. Surtout que mon mal de crâne n'a pas totalement disparu. _Si je désire ma meilleure amie, y a-t-il un problème à la chose ? Et si je désire en même temps ce sosie de Ricky, qui est amoureux de mon sosie décédé, est-ce aussi un problème ? Bon, formulé de la sorte, peut-être. Mais le fait que nous soyons dans ce monde est déjà une énorme prise de tête, ce n'est pas le moment d'en rajouter avec les sentiments et les désirs._

Peu désireuse de retrouver le visage de Ricky et Alycia, je prends la direction de la chambre d'enfant pour me reposer.

**Point de vue Lincoln :**

Lorsque les deux jeunes femmes quittent la pièce, je me retrouve seul avec le sosie de Heda. C'est étrange, je ne me suis jamais retrouvé seul avec Lexa…

— La ressemblance est troublante, elle dit, je sais…

— Oh pardon, je ne voulais pas te dévisager.

— Ce n'est rien, c'est un peu ce qui se passe avec tout le monde depuis que nous sommes ici…

— Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi Octavia est morte dans mon monde mais pas dans le votre… Enfin, vous m'avez expliqué, c'est sûrement parce qu'Anya vit, mais…

— Tu n'as pas envie de l'accepter. C'est normal. Surtout avec l'arrivée de cette fille qui ressemble à la femme que tu as aimé.

— Que j'aime encore…

— Je suis désolée Lincoln.

— Vous n'y pouvez pas grand-chose…

Un silence se fait durant lequel nous baissons tous les deux les yeux. Puis elle se lève doucement avant de prendre la parole :

— Je vais aller essayer de joindre Eliza. Je vous tiendrais au courant s'il se passe des choses de leur côté.

— D'accord.

Elle sort et au même moment la sosie de Raven pénètre dans la cuisine.

— Je vais appeler Eliza, l'informe Alycia quand elles se croisent.

— D'accord.

— Ça va ?

— Oui, oui, c'est rien, ne t'en fais pas.

Alycia sourit et je me retrouve seul avec cette Lindsey. Elle ne sait pas où se mettre.

— Euh je, je pensais retrouver Alycia en fait… Je ne veux pas te déranger Lincoln…

— Tu sais, on va être amené à cohabiter et nous sommes dans une pièce commune, alors tu ne me déranges pas.

Je lui souris, elle se détend et prend place sur la même chaise qu'elle avait quittée quelques minutes plus tôt.

— Lincoln ?

— Oui ?

— Ça ne va pas être trop dur pour toi d'être proche de Marie ?

— Je n'ai jamais été confronté à ce genre de situation alors je peux difficilement te répondre. Mais il est vrai que sa ressemble avec Octavia provoque en moi comme un petit agacement à côté du cœur.

— Je ne te savais pas si poète… Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Clarke a eu le même regard que toi lorsqu'elle a vu Marie.

— Je n'imagine pas la réaction qu'aurait Bellamy, il est détruit depuis que…

Je ne peux prononcer la sentence d'Octavia une seconde fois.

— Je l'avais presque oublié dans l'équation… Comment il s'en sort ?

— A cause de son chagrin il suit Pike aveuglément et il ne se demande plus si ses actions sont bonnes ou pas. J'ai peur qu'il finisse par prendre la drogue de Jaha. Pour le moment Pike est contre, mais Raven était contre aussi et ça ne l'a pas empêché de sombrer…

— J'espère vraiment qu'on pourra faire quelque chose… Mais avec les visages que l'on a ça me paraît compliqué.

— Surtout avec Marie… Parce que encore, vous deux pouvez vous faire passer pour vos doubles, mais Marie…

— Ah, je ne préfère pas y penser. Puisque Alycia est allée parler à Eliza, on verra bien les nouvelles qu'elle nous rapporte, d'ici là… Attendons !

— C'est exactement ce que j'aurais pu te répondre à ta première question. J'attends de voir ce que votre amie qui ressemble à mon amour envolé va me provoquer.

— Faites attention tout de même tous les deux, notre place n'est pas ici et nous devrons un jour retourner chez nous…

* * *

_**Chapitre un peu prise de tête avec plein de détails haha. Des pistes de pourquoi les filles ont atterri ici ont été lancées, peut-être que finalement elles pourront rentrer chez elles ! Et pour Murphy prisonnier, que va-t-il se passer ?**_

_**A mardi et bonne canicule !**_


	19. Chapitre 18

_**Bonjour ! Plein de points de vues différents au programme du jour. J'espère que l'histoire reste limpide pour vous. Il commence à se tramer des choses...**_

* * *

**Point de vue Eliza :**

Finalement, Lexa perdant de plus en plus confiance en son bras droits et ne désirant pas qu'il tue le prisonnier au lieu de nous l'amener, nous suivons Titus dans des dédales de couloirs. Encore des endroits qui me sont inconnus. Sûrement quelques passages secrets dont peu sont au courant. Enfin nous arrivons devant une porte que je connais. Normalement, Murphy s'y trouve attaché. Titus sort une lourde clef sous le regard neutre de Lexa et déverrouille la porte en se raclant la gorge. En nous entendant, Murphy tourne la tête, ses yeux grossissent lorsqu'il me voit. Il doit se dire que pour une fois Clarke est venue le sauver. En apercevant Lexa sa joie s'évanouit à demi. Titus est le seul à s'approcher, il lui retire le bâillon qui l'empêchait jusque là de parler.

— C'est pas trop tôt Clarke !

— Détache-le Titus.

Le Fleimkepa s'exécute et Murphy se frotte les poignets en se mettant debout. Je m'avance doucement vers lui et regarde sa figure où du sang a séché. Pour le moment je suppose que nous devons le laisser croire que je suis Clarke. Alors je lui demande de me laisser l'examiner.

— Que me vaut l'honneur de cette libération ? demande le jeune homme en grimaçant de douleur.

— On a découvert le but et l'utilité des pastilles portant le symbole sacré que tu portes avec toi, lui répond Lexa très calmement.

— C'était bien la peine de me torturer, dit Murphy en lançant un regard incendiaire à Titus.

Je regarde aux alentours, l'ancien prisonnier n'a pas pu découvrir que le symbole était lié aux ascendants des Skaikrus. Il n'a pas encore vu le symbole de l'infini sur les vestiges du vaisseaux présents dans la pièce, qui me semblent cachés derrière un rideau. Bien, moins il en sait, mieux ce sera. Je ne pourrais sûrement pas prévoir ses accès de colère ou de quelconque héroïsme.

— Et donc, je suis libre ? il demande en regardant Lexa.

— J'ai bien peur que tu doives rester avec nous.

— Comment ça ?

Lexa lui explique le blocus, ses causes et se qui en découle. Il semble s'énerver, à mon avis il pense déjà à retrouver Emori.

— Et pourquoi Clarke est ici alors ?

— Je lui ai offert ma protection, répond Lexa sans visiblement elle non plus vouloir lui révéler la vérité. Ce que je t'accorde aussi. Même si tu n'as pas d'autre choix.

— En sommes, je suis toujours prisonnier.

— Tu pourras aller et venir comme bon te sembles tant que tu restes dans l'enceinte de la ville.

— Heda ! s'exclame Titus.

Lexa le fait taire d'un signe de la main.

— Si tu tentes de t'échapper, ce sera à tes risques et périls. Plus d'une centaine de mes hommes entourent la villes et quadrillent les alentours à la recherche de Skaikrus. Ils ont pour ordre de faire prisonnier n'importe quel intrus et de me l'amener, mais je ne suis pas maîtresse de leur fureur.

— D'accord, d'accord, grogne Murphy entre ses dents, je peux y aller maintenant ?

— Tu es libre, répond Titus avec ironie.

— Si tu as besoin de boire ou de manger, ajoute Lexa, fait-moi signe, je te ferais préparer une chambre également.

Le jeune homme hoche la tête et fuit vers la sortie. Titus s'assure de son départ avant de fermer la porte pour que nous puissions parler seuls tous les trois.

— Donc on ne lui dit pas que tu n'es pas Clarke ? demande le Fleimkepa.

— Pour l'instant il n'a pas besoin de le savoir, je réponds, et nous n'aurons pas besoin de son aide dans l'immédiat.

— Puis s'il parvient tout de même à s'enfuir, me complète Lexa, c'est plus sûr pour nous qu'il ne sache rien.

— Maintenant que c'est fait, comment on détruit cette Cité ?

— Chaque chose en son temps Titus, répond Lexa en lui tenant le bras avec douceur, d'abord nous allons dormir, demain on réfléchira, avec Eliza, à des solutions.

— Oui Heda.

L'homme sort et alors que je pensais que nous allions le suivre, Lexa se retourne pour admirer la pièce.

— J'aime bien venir ici, elle chuchote presque avec de l'émotion dans la voix, Anya m'y emmenait souvent quand elle était en charge de mon apprentissage.

— Pourquoi vous n'y venez plus aujourd'hui ?

— Je n'en ai plus vraiment le temps, et puis, maintenant ce sont les jeunes Natblidas qui y viennent.

— Clarke n'est jamais venue ici ?

— Non…

— Tu lui monteras quand elle reviendra.

En lui disant cela je lui souris et m'approche tout près d'elle. Elle se retourne pour me sourire à son tour. L'ambiance chaude et orangée de la pièce me fait la trouver extrêmement belle. Mon visage s'avance tout doucement vers le sien. Mais avant qu'il ne soit trop tard je me rends compte de ce que je suis en train de faire et je m'éloigne comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

— On devrait aller nous coucher nous aussi, me dit Lexa sans relever non plus.

Je la suis et nous remontons.

**Point de vue Lexa :**

J'accompagne Eliza jusqu'à la chambre de Clarke, sa chambre maintenant. Lorsque nous arrivons devant la pièce, le grésillement du talkie-walkie, qui ne quitte pas sa ceinture, nous fait sursauter.

— C'est Alycia ! s'exclame mon invitée. On te reçoit Alycia !

Eliza ouvre la porte de la chambre et m'invite d'un geste à y pénétrer.

— _Salut Eliza. Euh, tu vas bien ?_

La blonde s'assoit sur le lit, je reste debout devant elle.

— Oui, ça va, Lexa est avec moi.

Je me souviens que pour l'instant elle ne veut pas parler du problème de la Cité des Lumières à ses amies.

— _Oh, _répond ma voix dans l'appareil radio_, Anya et Indra sont bien rentrées ?_

— Oui, il y a quelques temps déjà, leur voyage s'est bien passé. Elles nous ont dit que vous aviez croisé Lincoln sur la route et qu'il allait rester avec vous. Je suis rassurée…

— _Oui, moi aussi… Même si j'ai un peu peur de ce qu'il peut se passer avec Marie et Lindsey..._

— Lindsey ?

— _C'est un peu compliqué entre elle et Marie en ce moment, alors avec la rencontre entre un sosie de Ricky et un sosie d'Octavia…_

Alors il se passe quelque chose entre le sosie de Raven et le sosie d'Octavia ?L'idée me fait sourire intérieurement. J'écoute la suite attentivement.

— Ça peut faire des étincelles c'est sûr…

— _Et toi, enfin vous, ça va à Polis ?_

En répondant Eliza redresse le menton et me regarde.

— Oui, maintenant qu'Anya et Indra sont rentrées on va pouvoir sortir Lexa et moi. Enfin je t'avoue que j'ai un peu peur de mettre les pieds dehors, ça ne m'a pas l'air de ressembler vraiment aux décors que l'on connaît.

— Je veillerais sur toi, je lui dis alors que son doigt est toujours appuyé sur le bouton.

— _Merci Lexa,_ répond Alycia à l'autre bout.

— C'est normal. Bon je vais vous laisser un peu d'intimité. Maintenant que je sais qu'aux Trihous tout se passe bien. Reshop Eliza, Alycia.

— Reshop.

— _Reshop._

Les deux me répondent en même temps dans ma langue maternelle. Cela me fait sourire et je peux quitter la chambre sereine.

Je regagne la mienne et me pose en tailleur sur le lit pour méditer avant de me coucher. Parfois j'ai l'impression que Titus a raison. Que nos problèmes se sont aggravés depuis que Clarke et les siens sont tombés du ciel. Mais d'un autre côté c'était aussi grâce à eux que nous avions réglé tous les problèmes créés par les Hommes de Mont Weather.

J'entre dans mon Palais mental à la recherche des Commandants. J'en questionne quelques-uns sur la possibilité d'un passage pour aller vers cette fameuse Cité des Lumières. Aucun ne semble savoir de quoi je veux parler. Aucun n'a pas non plus l'ombre d'une idée qui me guiderait pour savoir où chercher. Je m'apprête à retourner dans le monde réel quand une lumière aveuglante me surprend. Je sens mon souffle doubler de vitesse. Mon cœur palpite. Je cligne des yeux et la lumière diminue. Je vois une silhouette mince s'avancer vers moi. Plus elle avance plus la lumière s'efface. Mais mon souffle continue à accélérer et je me sens transpirer dans la réalité. La silhouette prend la forme d'une femme, ses cheveux sont d'un noir d'encre. Elle a un petit sourire. Elle ne porte pas la tenue des Commandants. Ses vêtements ressemblent à ceux des Skaikrus. Je n'ai vu que des dessins la représentant et pourtant je la reconnais immédiatement.

— Pramheda ? je réussi à balbutier.

Au moment où je prononce ce mot, mon esprit est comme grillé et je sors instantanément de ma méditation. Le retour brusque à la réalité me fait mal. Je sens mes paumes moites, mon souffle toujours aussi rapide, mon cœur qui fait vibrer le tissu de mes vêtements. Jamais je n'avais rencontré Pramheda. Aucun des anciens ne l'a jamais aperçu. Trop secouée pour réfléchir, je reprends petit à petit mon souffle en me concentrant sur ma respiration les yeux fermés. Mon rythme cardiaque redevient à peu près normal, j'essuie mes mains sur mes cuisses. Je rouvre les yeux, apaisée.

— La prochaine fois, je viendrai à ta rencontre Bekka Pramheda.

**Point de vue Alycia :**

A l'autre bout des ondes j'entends une porte se refermer. Je sais que je suis seule avec Eliza. Je me suis assise sur une passerelle entre deux arbres, mes pieds pendent dans le vide. Il fait nuit alors je n'ai pas le vertige.

— Tu es sûre que ça va aller demain Eliza ?

— _Si Lexa reste avec moi ça ira… Peut-être que je pourrais la voir s'entraîner !_

— Hahah on dirait une fan…

— _Hé, j'ai toujours été fan de Lexa ! Je le serais encore plus après sa mort… Enfin, tu as compris, ton départ dans notre réalité à nous…_

— Si on y retourne…

Un silence se fait, seules les ondes radios crépitent dans la nuit.

— _Alycia ?_

— Oui ?

— _Tu crois que quelqu'un a remarqué notre absence ?_

— Je ne sais pas Eliza… Je me demande même si le temps n'est pas différent ici.

— _Comment ça ?_

— On a eu une discussion plus tôt, sur une théorie à propos de plusieurs univers. Tu sais que la montre de Lindsey ne fonctionne plus ?

— _Oui._

— Peut-être que la tempête, ou autre chose, nous aurait transporté ici. Avec Lincoln, et les filles, on aimerait tenter de trouver la cause. Peut-être qu'ainsi on trouvera comment retourner chez nous.

— _Ça me paraît une bonne idée !_

— Puis on n'a pas grand-chose d'autre à faire ici…

Je l'entends rire à l'autre bout. Un nouveau silence.

— Tu me manques, je dis presque en chuchotant.

— _Toi aussi Alycia…_

— Oui mais toi tu as Lexa…

— _Justement, c'est encore pire. Elle me rappelle à toi, sauf que ce n'est pas toi. Et c'est toi que j'ai envie de serrer dans mes bras et d'embrasser…_

— Oh…

Je me sens rougir.

— Moi aussi j'aimerais beaucoup Eliza… Ce baiser…

— _Était trop peu…_

Un feu naît en moi. J'essaye de le calmer.

— _J'ai l'impression qu'on a perdu du temps inutilement,_ reprend Eliza, _sur le bateau on aurait pu en profiter !_

— Ahah oui c'est vrai ! Mais ne t'en fais pas, on en profitera quand on rentrera !

— _J'espère qu'on se retrouvera avant quand même !_

Nous rions toutes les deux.

— Je vais aller rejoindre les autres, j'annonce après un temps. Pour leur dire qu'Anya et Indra sont bien rentrées et que tu vas bien.

— _D'accord, bien sûr._

— Oh, avant que j'oublie, vous avez eu des nouvelles de Clarke ?

— _Lexa oui, apparemment elle est bien rentrée. Mais je n'en sais pas plus._

— D'accord, merci. Bonne nuit Eliza.

— _Bonne nuit Alycia._

Je lâche le bouton puis j'embrasse le talkie du bout des lèvres. Je m'imagine Eliza faire la même chose puis je me redresse pour retrouver mes amies.

Lorsque j'arrive dans la cuisine il n'y a personne. Bon. Tout le monde a dû aller se coucher, sûrement pour éviter des tentions inutiles. _Ça commence bien…_

Je prends la direction de la chambre où j'ai dormi la veille avec Indra. Je suppose que Lindsey est retournée dans celle qu'elle a partagé avec Anya et que Marie est dans la chambre d'enfant. Mais Lincoln… Enfin, je suis sûre qu'il peut s'endormir n'importe où.

Je me change en prenant soin de ne pas tirer sur ma cicatrice et je m'allonge sous les draps. Je laisse la flamme de ma torche allumée. Je ne suis pas habituée au noir complet et ça me terrifie. Avec Indra j'étais rassurée, mais maintenant que je me retrouve seule sur cet arbre, c'est une autre histoire. J'aimerais tant qu'Eliza soit avec nous pour partager ces moments si étranges. Et qu'elle soit à mes côtés pour me rassurer et me dorloter.

Je tourne et retourne dans le lit mais impossible de m'endormir. En râlant je me redresse et attrape ma lanterne. Je sors de la chambre. Dommage, je n'ai pas de téléphone portable pour demander à mes amies si elles dorment. J'hésite un instant pour finalement y aller. J'emprunte l'échelle cloutée au plus gros des troncs et j'atteins le sol. A peine le pied à terre qu'un des deux gardes s'approche de moi.

— Un problème ?

Je sursaute mais il a l'air amical.

— Euh, non, j'ai juste du mal à dormir…

— D'accord.

Nous nous regardons tous les deux sans savoir que dire ni que faire. Ses yeux bruns me fixent.

— Moi aussi j'aurais du mal à dormir en haut de ces arbres, finit par dire le guerrier en levant sa torche pour éclairer le tronc. J'ai du mal à concevoir que nos ancêtres y vivaient…

— C'était pourtant une bonne idée, il doit y avoir beaucoup de bêtes sauvages dans ces bois.

Je dis cela en repensant au gorille géant.

— Oui, c'est comme ça que j'ai fini par bien vouloir y croire. Si nous n'étions pas montés aux arbres nous serions morts. Mourir mangé par un léopard, après avoir survécu à Praimfaya, ça aurait été dommage !

En me disant cela le garde sourit. Moi qui l'avais pris, lui est ses compagnons, pour une brute, c'est en fait un être doué de sensibilité et d'humour. Je lui souris à mon tour.

— Et puis si je crois à votre histoire, il reprend, je peux croire mes ancêtres. Ah, ça me paraît étrange de pouvoir parler ainsi avec une personne qui porte le visage de Heda.

— Je te rassure, ça me semble étrange aussi la façon dont on me regarde…

— Tu penses que votre arrivée ici est un signe des Commandants ?

— Comment ça ?

— Hé bien, peut-être qu'ils t'ont envoyée ici dans un but précis.

— C'est un peu ce qu'on se demandait avec mes amis. Enfin on n'avait pas pensé à un vœux des Commandants, mais que peut-être il y avait une raison précise de notre venue dans ce monde. Du coup on veut essayer de comprendre.

— Ainsi si vous achevez la tâche qui vous a été assigné, vous pourrez retourner d'où vous venez.

— C'est un peu ça l'idée !

— Je suis sûre que vous allez trouver. Et puis si vous avez besoin d'aide, n'hésitez pas.

— Merci beaucoup.

Avant qu'un silence gênant ne s'installe je lui fais savoir que je vais remonter pour essayer de me reposer un peu. Nous nous saluons et finalement cette discussion m'a rassurée et m'aide à avoir l'esprit plus libre pour m'endormir.

**Point de vue Marie :**

Je suis étendue sur le lit pour enfant sur lequel j'avais peu dormi la veille quand on frappe à la porte.

— Oui ? je dis en me redressant.

Sans s'annoncer, Lincoln entre.

— Pardon, il dit visiblement confus de me trouver là, je ne savais pas trop où dormir et comme c'est dans cette pièce que vous m'aviez mis la nuit dernière j'ai pensé que…

— Oh il n'y a pas d'autre chambre…

— Je peux aller demander aux gardes.

— Je peux te laisser le lit si tu veux.

Nous avions lancé nos propositions en même temps, nous faisant rire mutuellement.

— Non c'est bon, je dis, tu peux dormir là, je vais aller dormir avec une de mes amies, ça ira.

— Tu es sûre ?

— Enfin, si tu tiens dans ce lit ?

Je me lève pour le lui désigner. Joueur il s'approche et s'allonge.

— Ce n'était peut-être pas une chambre d'enfant finalement, dit Lincoln en constant que ses pieds ne dépassent pas du sommier.

Je ris. Nous nous calmons. Un silence gênant débute.

— Bon, je vais te laisser dormir alors, tu dois encore avoir mal au crâne en plus…

_Et moi aussi par la même occasion, à cause de cette drogue que Lindsey m'a fait prendre._

— Oh ça va mieux, il dit en s'essayant sur le lit, mais tu as raison, il vaut mieux être raisonnable. Juste, avant de partir, tu veux bien venir t'asseoir à mes côtés quelques instants ?

Pendant un quart de secondes je pense à lui demander pourquoi. Mais je ne le fais pas et vais m'asseoir avec lui. Sans m'approcher trop, nos corps ne se touchent pas. Je sens son regard sur moi alors je tourne mon visage. Ses yeux chocolats me pénètrent. Il est beau. Dans sa tenue de guerrier il me plaît beaucoup. Il ressemble plus à Ricky que je ne dois ressembler à Octavia et je me demande ce qu'il a dans la tête en me dévisageant. Sans que je n'oppose aucune résistance, il lève sa main pour venir caresser ma joue. Son geste me rappelle celui qu'il avait fait lorsque nous avions discuté au sol un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Mais quand cet après-midi j'avais senti un rapprochement de nos corps, ici il laisse tomber sa main et marque un léger éloignement.

— Tu n'es pas elle je le sais, mais tu es aussi belle… Et tu m'as l'air d'avoir une partie de sa forte personnalité…

Je ne sais quoi lui répondre. _Comment ?_ _Comment agir dans ce genre de situation que personne n'a vécu avant nous ?_ Un silence inévitable s'installe. Je pose ma main sur le matelas et je regarde devant moi. Nos respirations se mettent à se suivre. Je sens sa paume chaude se poser par dessus mes doigts. Je profite de la sensation un instant avant de me lever.

— Je vais te laisser dormir Lincoln…

— Oui…

— Bonne nuit.

— Toi aussi. Merci pour la chambre.

— Merci de veiller sur nous.

Il me sourit et je sors.

Maintenant je dois choisir. _A quelle porte vais-je frapper ? La chambre où dort Lindsey ou la chambre où dort Alycia ? __Alycia, c'est plus sûr._ Je me dirige vers l'arbre sur lequel est construit sa cabane et je frappe à la porte. J'attends. Aucune réponse. Je retente et m'annonce mais toujours rien. Bon, elle doit dormir à poings fermés. Ne me reste qu'une solution…

— Oui ? dit une petite voix alors que je viens de finir de frapper.

— C'est Marie…

— Entre, entre.

Je bouge la poignée et ouvre la porte. Lindsey est sous les draps, dans le fin pyjama, semblable au mien que j'ai actuellement sous le bras, que Lexa nous avait fourni. Elle s'est assise, le draps coincé sous les bras. Ses épaules son presque nues, seule une brettelle de tissu les recouvre. Un frisson me traverse l'échine.

— Euh, je dis en me raclant la gorge, j'ai laissé la petite chambre à Lincoln parce qu'il ne savait pas où dormir et Alycia ne répond pas. Enfin, je ne veux pas que tu le prennes mal parce que je suis allée voir Alycia avant mais…

Elle me coupe en secouant la tête :

— Non, non, ne t'en fais pas. Viens te coucher, il est déjà tard.

— Merci…

Je décoince mon pyjama de sous mon bras et d'un coup je ne sais plus trop quoi faire. Lindsey le remarque et m'indique qu'elle va retourner sous la couette, qu'ainsi je peux me changer tranquillement. Je mets quand même un peu de temps et un peu de gêne dans mes mouvements. Alors que nous avons déjà dormi en petites tenues ensemble, alors que nous avons déjà partagé un lit. Mais depuis ce qu'il avait failli se passer… _Je réfléchis trop et je me suis promis d'arrêter de me prendre la tête !_ Surtout que Lindsey est déjà paisiblement en train de s'endormir. Je la rejoins sous les draps. Nous ne cherchons même pas à communiquer. Je sens qu'elle est déjà partie. Je me tourne de façon à lui montrer mon dos et j'essaie de trouver le sommeil.

**Point de vue Lindsey :**

Je me réveille en même temps que le levé du jour. Mais je suis encore fatiguée. Je grogne doucement encore dans les vapes et me retourne pour enlacer la personne qui se trouve à mes côtés. J'enfouis mon nez dans sa nuque et je me sens repartir dans le sommeil. Sauf qu'un coup de stress évacue toute possibilité de me rendormir. _Qu'est-ce que je viens de faire putain ?_ Je viens de me rendre compte que je suis en train d'enlacer Marie qui est venue se coucher avec moi la veille au soir. Maintenant je n'ose plus bouger. Si je me retire et qu'elle m'a sentie elle va comprendre que je n'ai pas fait exprès. Et je ne veux pas qu'elle croit que je fais ce geste machinalement. Et puis… je suis bien dans cette position. Et il y a quand même une chance sur deux pour qu'elle dorme. Et… Et ça me rappelle Alycia et Eliza lorsque nous dormions encore à Polis…

Je n'ai plus le temps de penser car voilà que Marie se met à bouger. Je panique. _Est-ce que je retire mon bras, ou au moins est-ce que je me recule ?_ Encore une fois je n'ai pas le temps, Marie se retourne en baillant et son nez se colle au mien. Elle garde les yeux fermés pendant un quart de seconde avant de les ouvrir. Nos pupilles se rencontrent, les siennes ne sont pas du tout surprises. Je ne saurais dire si elles traduisent une présence réelle de son esprit. Marie semble ailleurs. Ses yeux se referment et sans que je ne comprenne comment, sa bouche se colle à la mienne. Puis elle se décolle et descend pour embrasser son menton. Enfin, Marie arrête ses baisers et enfouit son visage contre mon torse. J'ai toujours un bras autour de son corps et je suis paralysée. _Elle vient de m'embrasser ?!_ La rythme de sa respiration ralentit, son souffle devient plus fort, je comprends qu'elle vient de se rendormir. _S'en souviendra-t-elle seulement quand elle se réveillera réellement ? J'espère bien, mais j'ai peur qu'encore une fois elle fuit toute discussion…_

— Marie… je ne peux m'empêcher de chuchoter, Marie…

Je dépose un baiser sur ses cheveux et j'enfouis mon nez dedans. Sans m'en apercevoir, je retombe moi aussi dans le sommeil.

* * *

_**Alors alors ? Lindsey, Marie, Lincoln ? Quel bordel ça va encore créer tout ça ? Et une ambiguïté entre Eliza et Lexa peut-elle naître ?**_

_**Je ne sais pas si vous aurez ses réponses tout de suite. En effet, je (Cinevorous) pars en vacances samedi et je ne sais donc pas si j'aurais le temps d'écrire et de poster. Nous n'avons plus de chapitres d'avance… Donc je ne sais pas quand on se revoit (enfin déjà on se retrouve vendredi pour ceux qui lisent Les Filles de Sappho), sinon, je vous souhaite un bel été ! Et promis cette fiction ne s'arrêtera pas là, la suite arrive avec plein de belles idées !**_


	20. Chapitre 19

_**Hey hey ! Finalement j'ai eu le temps de boucler ce chapitre ! Par contre je ne garantis vraiment pas le fait qu'il y en aura un mardi suivant… Bref, bref, je vous laisse le découvrir !**_

* * *

**Point de vue Eliza :**

Je me réveille tôt le lendemain, surprise par une angoisse inconnue. Il fait déjà jour, aucun moyen ici de savoir l'heure qu'il est. Je suppose que je vais m'y habituer. Je me rafraîchis avant de m'habiller et de sortir prudemment de la chambre. J'espère que par un heureux hasard je vais croiser Lexa. Sinon je ne vois pas trop où je pourrais aller. Je ne sais même pas comment me nourrir seule ici, jusque là la nourriture venait de la part de Heda… Finalement je me retrouve devant la porte de la chambre de Lexa. J'hésite longuement à frapper. _Et si je la réveille ? Mais sera-t-elle énervée d'être réveillé par mon visage ? Allez, je toque. _Au moment où mon poing va pour frapper, la porte s'éloigne. Mon cerveau qui met un temps à comprendre l'information me fait avoir un léger vertige avant de constater que Lexa ouvre et se retrouve nez à nez avec moi.

— Eliza ? elle me demande avec un grand sourire.

— Euh, je, j'étais réveillée, et je ne savais pas trop où aller alors…

— Je vais m'entraîner, tu veux te joindre à moi ?

La demande me surprend, Clarke assistait-elle à ces entraînements ? J'accepte l'invitation.

C'est la première fois que je déambule dans les rues de Polis depuis notre arrivée. L'odeur qui s'en dégage est un mélange plus corsé que celle que l'on sent de la chambre et complètement différente de celle des plateaux de tournage. Les fumés proviennent principalement des stands devant lesquels nous passons : épices, fruits, viandes et poissons séchés font gargouiller mon ventre. Cuirs, cuivres et produits de beautés, un vrai marché regorgeant de trésors éclot sous mes yeux. D'un coup la vie ici me paraît plus belle que celle chez moi. Mais je sors bien vite de ma rêverie en constatant les regards méfiants qui se posent sur moi. Lorsqu'ils croisent le regard de leur Heda ils s'adoucissent un peu mais je sais que leur cœur restent aigres. Je m'approche de Lexa pour tenter de me dissimuler le pus possible.

— Ne t'inquiète pas ils ne te feront rien. Ils savent ce qu'ils risquent.

— J'espère…

Nous nous éloignons du centre pour arriver en périphérie où la végétation se fait plus présente et enfin nous aboutissons dans une sorte de clairière que je n'ai jamais vue mais qui je sais est connue d'Alycia. Aden est là, en train de manier son épée sûrement mieux que son interprète de la série. Ils nous aperçoit et s'arrête pour nous saluer d'une courbette.

— Heda, Wanheda…

— Bonjour Aden, je réponds timidement.

— Tu es venue assisté à notre entraînement ?

— Lexa m'a invitée, on ne peut rien refuser à Heda tu sais bien !

— Hé ! répond Lexa faussement vexée.

Aden se marre doucement avant de reprendre son sérieux. Lexa l'imite et s'approche de lui pour dégainer son arme. Sans échauffement, sans préliminaires, ils commencent à combattre comme si cela est aussi simple que de respirer. Je suis impressionnée. Alycia ne se bat pas aussi bien, c'est certain. On lui a seulement appris quelques gestes basiques et ceux utiles au tournage. Puis elle a une doublure pour la plupart des combats. Voir Lexa se battre avec autant de justesse me fascine. Le jeune garçon a beaucoup de mérite aussi. Cette image me fait imaginer Lexa plus jeune combattant avec autant d'ardeur et de précision. Elle n'avait pas dû avoir une enfance facile… La cheffe native prend le dessus et plaque Aden contre le tronc d'un arbre. Immobilisé et il est obligé de déclarer forfait.

— Tiens, dit Lexa en se détachant du garçon, on va s'amuser un peu.

Aden est intrigué, moi aussi.

— Je peux ? demande Lexa en désignant l'épée de son adversaire.

Il la lui tend sans question. Lexa s'approche de moi et me donne l'arme, je l'attrape sans comprendre.

— On va se battre toi et moi, elle me dit, voyons voir ce que tu as appris.

— Mais euh…

Lexa tire sur ma manche pour m'approcher d'elle et me chuchoter à l'oreille :

— Je sais que tu as seulement faussement appris à te battre, mais tu as forcément vu le combat de Lexa contre Roan, et tu viens juste de nous observer, alors je suis curieuse de voir ce que tu en as retiré.

Elle se décolle et me lance un air de défi. Face à Aden qui nous observe je ne peux reculer et je me prends au jeu. Nous nous mettons en garde mais déjà je sens que ma technique est mauvaise. _Heureusement que le ridicule ne tue pas et qu'Aden a encore trop de respect pour Clarke…_

Sans prévenir Lexa attaque et me surprend. J'essaie de ne pas me laisser avoir car je vois bien qu'elle ne donne pas toute sa puissance ou toute sa ruse. Miraculeusement j'arrive à parer le coup suivant. Le bruit des métaux qui s'entrechoquent me fait vibrer les tympans. Mon bras en est également tout engourdit. Et puis l'épée est lourde. Pourtant elle appartient à un adolescent…

J'essaie de m'en sortir du mieux que je peux, n'attaquant pas beaucoup et fuyant plus qu'autre chose. Je recule, recule et Lexa prend évidemment le dessus. J'arrive parfois à l'effleurer mais ce n'est pas grand-chose. Heureusement qu'Anya ne nous avait pas attaquées lorsqu'elle était tombée sur nous, auquel cas nous serions toutes mortes en moins de cinq minutes.

Un coup un peu plus puissant de mon adversaire me fait perdre l'équilibre et je me retrouve au sol sans m'en rendre vraiment compte. Allongée de tout mon long sur le dos, Lexa se penche vers moi et pose la pointe de son arme à l'emplacement exacte de mon cœur.

— Il y a encore un peu de travail à fournir Clarke.

C'est la première fois qu'elle m'appelle ainsi, directement. Cela me paraît étrange. Pendant un court instant nos yeux se croisent. Ce vert me transperce et mes pieds me piquent. Son sourire est si beau. Ses lèvres me rappellent le baiser partagé avec Alycia… Elle range son épée et me tend une main pour m'aider à me remettre sur pieds. Je l'attrape et bien vite je suis redressée. Je me frotte les fesses pour en retirer l'herbe. Je ramasse mon épée pour venir la rendre à Aden.

— Ce n'était pas si mal Clarke, me dit le garçon.

— Oh, merci, je devrais venir m'entraîner plus souvent alors.

— Je peux t'enseigner deux ou trois trucs si tu le souhaites !

— Je vais réfléchir à la proposition, merci Aden, mais pour aujourd'hui j'ai eu ma dose, je crois que je vais me contenter de vous observer.

Lexa me sourit et je vais m'asseoir sur un muret non loin de là. Ils reprennent le combat.

— Ces entraînements me manquent...

C'est Anya qui me sort de ma contemplation en venant s'asseoir à mes côtés.

— C'est vrai, je réponds, c'est toi qui a entraîné Lexa à devenir une future Commandante.

— Hé oui, il y a quelques temps c'est elle qui était à la place d'Aden.

Elle sourit avec un emprunt de nostalgie.

— Pourquoi ce n'est pas son prédécesseur qui l'entraînait ?

— Il avait un autre chouchou. Mais c'est ma chouchoute qui a gagné !

Elle rit doucement toujours en les observant se battre. Anya fait allusion au Conclave, donc à la mort de tous les concurrents de Lexa par la main de cette dernière, en riant. Quelques minutes plus tôt j'avais pensé pouvoir être plus heureuse ici, ce ne serait peut-être pas le cas. Ces gens acceptent sans broncher de répondre à un leader meurtrier… Me reviennent en mémoire les jeunes Natblida, Aden compris, qu'Ontari massacre dans la série. Sans sourciller. J'essaie de ne pas trop y penser, Alycia m'a dit hier qu'elles étaient sur des pistes pour retourner chez nous. Il faut que je me focalise là dessus et sur faire en sorte que Titus ne soit réellement plus un danger. _Ah, mais il y a cette histoire de Cité des Lumières à régler aussi…_

Lexa semble donner un coup final et les deux adversaires se saluent.

— C'était un bon entraînement Aden. Avant de retourner vaquer à tes occupations, tu veux bien demander à Indra de me rejoindre ici ?

— Oui Heda.

— Merci.

Elle sourit abondamment au petit blond qui part en courant vers la ville. Presque comme s'il était au courant, Titus le croise, se retourne aussi en souriant en regardant le garçon partir, et s'approche de nous.

— Heya Heda.

— Heya.

Puis il se tourne vers Anya et moi pour nous saluer, il me semble moins hostile que d'habitude. Le Fleimkepa et sa protégée nous rejoignent.

— Nous allons attendre Indra, annonce Lexa, mais je voulais réunir toutes les personnes au courant pour que nous avancions à propos de la Cité des Lumières.

Mon ventre se met à gargouiller. Tout le monde s'en rend compte, je tente de me faire toute petite.

— Vous mangez peut-être plus que nous chez vous Eliza, rit Lexa, attends…

Elle se retourne et se dirige vers un arbre que je n'avais pas encore remarqué. Il est rempli de poires oranges foncées. Les mêmes que nous avions mangées lorsque nous étions arrivées ici… Lexa m'en cueille une et me la rapporte. J'en salive rien que d'y penser. Je les savais bonnes et elles me ramènent à un souvenir d'étanchement d'une soif passée. Je suis un peu gênée d'être la seule à manger, mais personne, pas même Titus, ne semble me juger. Je croque dans le fruit presque défendu dont le liquide sucré coule dans ma gorge, et aussi un peu sur mon menton. Je retrouve cette sensation de fraîcheur et de bien-être. Rien à voir avec les fruits insipides que j'ai eu l'habitude de manger toute ma vie.

Le temps de finir mon festin qu'Indra arrive. Timing toujours parfait, un peu comme dans les séries… Je n'ai pas le temps de me lancer dans cette réflexion que Lexa commence déjà. Je m'essuies maladroitement le menton et mes mains sur mon pantalon.

— Hier soir j'ai aperçu Bekka Pramheda dans ma méditation, elle nous dit sous le regard choqué de Titus, c'est la première fois que ça arrive. Mais je n'ai pas pu lui parler. Je vais ré essayer jusqu'à y parvenir. Peut-être qu'elle saura m'indiquer le chemin vers la Cité des Lumières où les Skaikrus se retrouvent prisonniers.

— Une fois que ce sera possible, je me risque à prendre la parole, il faudra que l'on contacte Clarke. Il n'y a qu'avec l'aide de Raven qu'on pourra éteindre la Cité.

— Mais avant il faut sauver Raven, dit Anya.

— On ne peut pas perdre une seule seconde, intervient Titus, pendant que Heda tente de joindre Bekka Pramheda, il faut que vous contactiez Clarke pour lui expliquer la situation. On ne sait pas si ce sera facile d'atteindre Raven. Eliza ?

— Oui ?

— Tu nous as bien expliqué qu'elle était sous l'emprise d'une sorte d'intelligence personnifiée ?

— Oui c'est bien cela.

— Elle pourrait nous poser problème donc ?

— Tout à fait.

— Alors pendant que Clarke atteint Raven, Lexa atteint Pramheda.

— Et nous, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demande Anya.

— Il faudrait qu'Eliza soit sur place avec Clarke puisqu'elle sait comment agir avec Raven, mais avec son visage ce n'est pas possible…

Il ferme les yeux pour réfléchir.

— J'ai peut-être une idée, dit Anya.

— Je t'écoute.

— Eliza peut me raconter en détails tous les évènements probables importants, tous les détails que je ne connais pas encore. Avec les informations nécessaires en mains, je pourrais me rendre à Arkadia pour aider Clarke. Et puis de toute façon nous pouvons toujours communiquer via radio.

— Ils ne t'accepteront jamais avec le blocus, interrompt Indra.

— Je peux m'arrange pour dire que je l'envoie en surveillance, répond Lexa, mais ça te mettra en danger Anya.

— Je suis sûre que Clarke saura me protéger et trouver des alliés.

— J'en suis sûre aussi, je réponds.

Forcément que Monty, Harper, Abby et quelques autres vont les aider à sauver Raven et à protéger Anya. S'ils n'ont pas pris la Clef…

— Ça me semble bien, répond Lexa. Eliza tu vas passer le plus de temps possible avec Anya pour tout lui raconter. Ensuite Anya tu pars rejoindre Clarke, je lui expliquerais notre plan avant ton départ. Pendant ce temps je trouve un moyen de pénétrer dans la Cité sans moi-même avaler cette pastille. Indra tu es encore en convalescence, tu restes ici pour veiller sur Eliza. Titus, tu veux bien garder un œil sur Murphy ?

— Pourquoi ?

— Il est au courant pour la pastille, mieux vaut éviter qu'il s'échappe et qu'il fasse n'importe quoi.

— Il faudrait trouver Emori alors.

Tout le monde me regarde sans comprendre.

— C'est… la femme qu'il aime. Quand Titus a capturé Murphy ils venaient d'être séparés, il va forcément cherché à la retrouver.

— Je me charge d'Emori, dit Titus, si tu me la décrits.

— Euh… C'est une nomade…

Titus paraît outré.

— Tu veux dire qu'elle a une mutation ?

— Oui… A la main, elle la dissimule.

— Elle aurait dû rester dans le désert…

— Titus ! s'énerve Lexa.

— Il faut la retrouver avant qu'elle avale la Clef, je réponds me souvenant soudain qu'elle l'avale dans la série pour oublier ses peines.

— Bien, donc, Titus, tu surveilles Murphy et tu fais chercher cette fille. Tout le monde a bien saisi sa mission ?

Nous hochons tous la tête. Lexa semble satisfaite.

**Point de vue Marie :**

Je me sens émerger petit à petit. Mes yeux sont toujours fermés. Les secondes arrivent à ma conscience et défilent. Elles s'accumulent et je me souviens. Je suis allée frapper à la chambre de Lindsey. Je me suis couchée sous les draps avec elle. Je me suis endormie. Je me suis réveillée. Elle a passé son bras sur ma taille. Je me suis retournée. Je l'ai embrassée. Je me suis rendormie. Maintenant je me réveille et je me souviens. Si je l'ai embrassée dans un demi sommeil c'est que mon subconscient le voulait. Et je ne sais pas si elle s'en souvient, elle. Je n'ose plus ouvrir les yeux. J'essaye de deviner sa position. Ah, je sens son souffle, elle est toute proche. Si elle s'est rendormie, elle n'a probablement pas bougé. _Donc nous sommes toujours face à face dans le lit, ma tête posée non loin de sa poitrine ? Non, je respire correctement, j'ai dû me redresser. Alors si j'ouvre le yeux il y a une chance sur deux pour que je tombe dans son regard. Je me lance. 1… 2… 3._

Ses yeux chocolats, les mêmes que ceux de Ricky, de Lincoln, me fixent, grands ouverts. Nous nous toisons un instant sans bouger, sans oser faire le moindre mouvement. C'est à peine si je remarque ces cils et les miens battre. Pour ne pas penser je me concentre sur les sons. D'abord les oiseaux qui sifflent au loin, des mélodies que je ne connais pas. Puis le bruissement du vent dans les feuilles. Plus proche de moi il y a des grincements de bois. Enfin nos respirations et mon cœur qui s'agitent. Je suis toujours fixée dans ses yeux mais j'aperçois ses lèvres se dessouder. Le geste, infime, me rend dingue. L'envie de posséder cette bouche qui s'offre maintenant à moi. C'est un déclic, son ouverture et ma réalisation nous font avancer l'une vers l'autre. Ma bouche imite celle en face de moi et je ferme mes canaux nasal pour profiter d'un petit filet d'air qui caresse le fond de mon palet lorsque j'inspire.

Je sens le bout de ma lèvre supérieure entrer en contact avec celle de Lindsey. Je ferme les yeux. Nos lèvres inférieures se soudent à leur tour. Nos filets d'air se mélangent. Nous restons un instant sans plus oser aller plus loin. Il est encore temps de reculer, nous le savons. Une force venue des tréfonds de mes entrailles s'empare de moi pour m'aider à pousser ma langue afin qu'elle caresse doucement la parcelle de lèvre inférieure étrangère qui n'est pas en contact avec la mienne. Sa réaction est immédiate. Sa langue rencontre la mienne à mi parcours et elles se découvrent lentement, doucement, encore un peu pâteuses du sommeil. Mais la sensation n'est pas désagréable. Elles se font saliver toutes les deux et bientôt je ne distingue plus ses papilles en reliefs, ni les marques de ses dents provoquées par une bouche fermée trop longtemps. Un doux filet entour nos langues qui s'enlacent et s'apprécient. Parfois elles se détachent pour laisser de nouveau à nos lèvres le loisir de se rencontrer. Quelques pressions des incisives se font sentir, des sucions de morceaux de bouche.

Il est temps à nos mains de se désengourdir. Je pose ma paume à la limite entre son cou et sa mâchoire pour apprécier la chaleur de son corps à cet endroit. Lindsey glisse ses doigts dans mes cheveux pour caresser mon cuire chevelu. Deux gestes de possession. Viennent les jambes qui se réveillent et s'entrecroisent sous les draps. Puis nos bassins qui se rapprochent et se réchauffent.

Le baiser dure, nous respirons tantôt par le nez, tantôt par la bouche en avalant au passage le dioxyde de carbone que l'autre rejette. Au bord de l'asphyxie, l'échange nous drogue.

La main de mon amie passe de ma tête à mon épaule, puis de mon épaule au début de ma cage thoracique, elle descend encore… Je reviens à la réalité.

— Stop… je chuchote en attrapant sa main avant que nous allions trop loin.

Lindsey passe sa langue de ma lèvre inférieure à ma lèvre supérieure et se recule. Nos pupilles sont surprises de se revoir si dilatées.

— Pardon, elle s'excuse.

— Non, non, je réponds en enroulant mes doigts avec les siens et en déposant un baiser sur son front. On devrait se lever.

— Oui…

Nous nous séparons, je pense à regret, et descendons du lit un peu groggy. Je ne sais pas du tout quoi penser de la scène qui vient de se jouer. J'ai l'impression d'être dans une autre réalité depuis que nous avons quitté notre monde. _Est-ce que ce baiser compte vraiment finalement s'il a été échangé ici ? Et pourtant, j'ai bien constaté que ses sensations étaient réelles et si fortes, mes jambes en tremblent…_

**Point de vue Lindsey :**

J'ai du mal à ma lever du lit. Je ne comprends rien à ce qui vient d'arriver. Ce baiser, puis ce refus. Elle avait eu raison de m'arrêter, mais… Je secoue la tête et nous nous regardons un peu bêtes. Marie jette un œil vers ses vêtements. D'un coup nous devenons pudiques.

— Je vais prendre une douche, je lui dis.

Elle comprend mon intention et je sors avec des vêtements propres. La douche. Un concept compliqué dans ces maisons. Dans un arbre se trouvant entre nos arbres et ceux où résident les gardes, est construit une sorte de cabane en bois, dans le genre toilettes au fond du jardin, équipée pour se doucher et pour faire ses besoins. Deux en un. Peu ragoutant mais extrêmement bien entretenu par note bonne volonté, donc tout à fait acceptable. L'eau utilisée pour se laver est retenue dans un bac qui récupère l'eau de pluie, ou qui est rempli avec de l'eau de source s'il n'a pas plu assez, et par un système de tuyaux et de pression, grâce à une manivelle, elle vous tombe sur la tête. Sans passer par la case chauffage évidemment. Mais on se fait vite à l'eau froide. Et puis au moins ça me permet d'éviter de trop réfléchir. Je rince doucement la plaie sur mon poignet. Elle n'est pas très profonde, elle commence déjà à s'estomper. Je la caresse du bout du pouce. Elle est réelle. Les sensations sont encore sensibles à cet endroit. Tout ceci est la réalité. Je déglutis difficilement.

Je me sèche et m'habille avant de retourner dans la chambre, toujours en évitant de penser. Lorsque j'arrive, Marie est toujours là, elle s'est changée.

— Je prendrais une douche ce soir, elle me dit comme pour répondre à une question silencieuse.

— Pas de soucis. On va déjeuner ?

— Oui…

Elle me suit lorsque je sors. Sur la passerelle menant jusqu'à la salle à manger, elle tire sur le bas de mon t-shirt pour m'arrêter.

— Ce soir, dit Marie, je pourrais dormir avec toi ?

Je reste sans bouger. _Qu'est-elle en train de me demander __exactement ? Mais bien sûr qu'elle peut, je crois que je ne veux même que ça…_

— Oui ! je réponds avant de me retourner vers elle avec un grand sourire.

Elle sourit également en guise de réponse et me passe devant en me narguant pour rejoindre l'arbre suivant.

Lorsque nous arrivons, Alycia est déjà là.

— Bonjour les filles.

— Matinale Alycia, je fais remarquer.

— Ah parce que tu as une idée de l'heure qu'il est toi ?

Je regarde ma montre et souffle désespérée.

— Tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir, c'est que c'est le moment de manger !

Nous nous retournons toutes les trois vers Lincoln qui pénètre dans la pièce. Nous le regardons mi amusées mi surprises.

— J'ai vécu sans connaître la notion d'heure jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Octavia et les siens. Ils y étaient très attachée mais même eux ont fini par s'en défaire. C'est simple, s'endormir quand on en ressent le besoin, se réveiller quand on n'a plus sommeil, manger quand on a faim. Et si on a des choses spéciales à faire, le corps fait très bien le travail tout seul. Il faut lui réapprendre à fonctionner dans la nature.

— Si tu savais comme on est bichonné d'où on vient Lincoln, je lui réponds, ça va nous prendre énormément de temps de nous adapter…

— Je suis sûr que vous saurez le faire !

Son sourire me réchauffe le cœur. Tout va bien. Le jeune homme se propose pour nous faire la cuisine. En farfouillant dans les vivre donnés par Lexa quelques idées de recettes lui ont traversées l'esprit.

**Point de vue Lexa :**

Après le déjeuner je m'accorde un moment seule dans ma chambre pour méditer. Eliza est avec Anya, elles ont déjà commencé leurs entretients. C'est à mon tour d'avancer dans cette histoire en partant à la recherche de Bekka Pramheda. Cette fois je me prépare aux sensations par lesquelles mon corps pourrait être envahies. Je m'assoie en tailleur dans mon lit, je cale mon dos entre quelques oreillers. Rien de blessant n'est à ma portée. Titus est au courant que je m'apprête à aller dans mon palais mental et il a pour ordre de me réveiller si je ne suis pas venue à lui avant le début de descente du soleil. Je caresse la cicatrice dans ma nuque puis je pose mes mains sur mes cuisses. Je prends une posture digne, le dos droit, le menton légèrement baissé vers la poitrine et je ferme les yeux. Je prends trois grandes inspirations et mon esprit quitte l'instant présent.

Je me retrouve dans ces paysages de nature qui n'existent nul part ailleurs. Maintenant que je sais que ce monde a été crée par Becca, je me demande si ce sont des paysages qu'elle a observés de son vivant ou s'ils sont le fruit de son imagination. J'observe autour de moi et me demande comment pouvoir la trouver. La fois dernière je n'avais pas cherché à la voire, c'est elle qui m'était apparue, mais après que j'ai questionné plusieurs Anciens. Elle sait que je la cherche. Je me retourne. Je tourne encore. Un éclat lumineux attire mon attention. Au loin, dans le creux de la montagne. Je ferme les yeux. Je pense à cette montagne. Je rouvre les yeux et je me trouve juste en dessous. L'éclat de lumière est toujours là. Je ferme encore les yeux. Je pense à l'éclat. Mais lorsque je les ouvre je n'ai pas bougé. Bon. Il va falloir que je grimpe par moi-même. Ni une ni deux, j'attrape une prise d'une main et commence mon ascension. La tâche est aisée. La gravité est moins pesante dans mon mental. Et la peur n'existe pas. J'arrive dans une corniche. Je jurerais que c'était d'ici que la lumière provenait. Mais maintenant que je suis devant, plus rien ne brille. Étrange. Je me retourne, les paysages n'ont pas changé.

Je décide de pénétrer dans la grotte qui se présente à moi.

— _N'y va pas._

La voix pénètre dans ma tête et me fait sursauter. C'est un des Anciens.

— _C'est interdit_, chuchote un autre Ancien dans mon esprit.

— _Tu risques gros_, ajoute encore un timbre différent.

C'est une farandole de voix que je connais qui viennent se bousculer à mes oreilles. Je les ignore. Il me faut avancer. Tout devient sombre, plus je pénètre dans les ténèbres plus les voix s'atténuent. Et d'un coup l'éclat brillant reprend, mais juste en face de moi. Je suis aveuglée, je cache mon visage avec mon bras. Je tente d'habituer mes pupilles à cette clarté en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux. Je distingue un brouillard qui m'entoure. Mon cœur commence à s'accélérer. Je sens que je touche au but. Je mets un pied devant l'autre, tout doucement. Je m'enfonce dans la brume épaisse. Pas à pas. Le silence est pesant. Mes jambes flagelles.

Et je la vois. La même silhouette que la dernière fois. Ces cheveux noirs. Bientôt je distingue son sourire. Elle avance vers moi. Sans m'en rendre compte je m'arrête. Mes jambes sont paralysées. Mon souffle est court. Je peux maintenant voir exactement les traits de son visage. Ils sont minces, anguleux. Elle est belle. Son regard est serein. Elle me tend la main.

— Lexa.

Sa voix me glace les sangs. Je tends la main pour atteindre ses doigts.

— Tu m'as enfin trouvée.

Je veux lui répondre mais ma langue ne bouge plus. Nos mains entrent en contact et je me sens m'envoler…

* * *

_**Le combat pour la Cité des Lumières se concrétise ! Que va-t-il se passer entre Lexa et Bekka ? Et puis, ça veut dire qu'on va revoir Clarke ? Anya va retrouver Raven ? Et Marie et Lindsey alors ? Et Alycia et Eliza ?! Oui je pose là plein de questions pour vous mettre l'eau à la bouche en attendant le prochain chapitre ! **_


	21. Chapitre 20

_**Hey hey ! En ce beau (enfin ça dépend où on se trouve…) mois d'août on revient avec le 20ème chapitre, déjà ! de cette fanfic. Petit rappel des évènements précédents :**_

_**\- Lindsey et Marie se sont embrassées, mais leur relation reste ambiguë.**_

_**\- Lexa, Eliza, Anya, Indra, Titus et Clarke ont décidé d'agir pour éteindre la Cité des Lumières, pour se faire, Lexa est entrée en méditation afin de trouver un chemin entre son palais mentale et la Cité, elle a fait la rencontre de Bekka.**_

_**\- Clarke est retournée à Arkadia auprès des siens avant la mise en place du blocus.**_

_**On vous laisse avec ce chapitre, le plus long de la fiction jusqu'ici !**_

* * *

**Point de vue Lincoln :**

Les filles mangent avec appétit et délice le met que je leur ai préparé. Cela me fait plaisir. J'ai l'impression de retrouver un peu ma tribu. Ma famille adorait que je cuisine pour eux. Je chasse ce souvenir de mon esprit avant qu'il se transforme en une brume de tristesse et d'amer nostalgie.

— Alors, je dis pour ré animer la conversation, vous avez des pistes les filles ?

Elles me regardent sans comprendre. Apparemment il leur faut pas mal de temps avant d'être réveillées totalement…

— Vous savez, vous vouliez trouver la cause de votre arrivée dans notre monde.

— Oui ! s'exclame Alycia d'un coup. J'y ai pensé avant de dormir. Soit c'est lié à quelque chose de notre monde, soit à un évènement qui a eu lieu ici.

— Je pencherais à un évènement qui a eu lieu dans ce monde là, répond Lindsey, sinon ce serait Lexa, Raven, Clarke et Octavia qui auraient débarqué dans le notre, non ?

— Ça se tient, dit Marie.

— Alors partons là dessus. Qu'est-ce qui aurait pu déclencher votre arrivée ?

— A mon avis c'est lié à la non mort d'Anya et à la mort d'Octavia. C'est trop gros. Surtout que comme par hasard, on tombe sur toi Lincoln.

En me disant cela, le sosie de mon aimée me regarde dans les yeux. Mon cœur saute.

— Mais pourquoi nous quatre ? demande Lindsey. Le destin nous aurait réunis sur ce bateau pour nous mener ensuite ici ?

— On cherche la cause Lindsey, répond Alycia, ne commençons pas à nous éparpiller. Peut-être qu'on aurait disparu en tournage si nous n'avions pas été en pause…

— Pardon, pardon, je ne voulais pas embrouiller les choses… Mais personnellement je parierais plus sur la mort d'Octavia comme cause.

— Mais on ne serait pas plutôt là pour sauver Lexa ? demande Alycia qui se tient les tempes.

— Et s'il y avait plusieurs causes ? je propose. Peut-être que la mort d'Octavia a commencé quelque chose. Qui vous a mené ici et qui ensuite mènera à votre sauvetage de Lexa.

— Olala, soupire Lindsey en mettant son visage dans ses mains.

— Je tente de résumer, dit Marie, Octavia meurt, cet acte déclenche un phénomène météorologique qui nous amène dans ce monde. Et puisque nous sommes ici, étant donné qu'on ne peut rien faire pour la mort d'Octavia, nous sauvons celle que nous pouvons, c'est à dire Lexa.

— C'est ça, je réponds.

— Mais et Anya ? demande Marie.

— Dans ce monde le destin aurait sauvé Anya pour qu'Octavia meurt pour que nous arrivions pour sauver Lexa ?

— Un peu trop de « pour » dans ta phrase Alycia, mais on tient un truc là ! s'exclame Lindsey qui semble moins embrouillée. Anya ne meurt pas. Une vie pour une vie, Octavia meurt. Sa mort a probablement attristé plusieurs personnes (elle me lance un regard désolé). On arrive ici, et pour atténuer ce bordel on sauve Lexa.

— J'avoue que je ne vois pas trop le lien entre Octavia et Lexa, intervient mon sosie favoris, mais je suppose que pour le moment on ne peut que s'accrocher à cette idée…

— Bon c'est bien beau, répond le sosie de Lexa, mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait avec cette information ?

— Du coup, je dis, si c'est lié d'une façon ou d'une autre à Lexa, peut-être qu'une fois tout danger écarté autour d'elle, vous pourrez rentrer chez vous ?

— Je ne suis pas sûre, Lexa est la Commandante, elle sera toujours en danger.

— Je suis d'accord avec Alycia, répond Marie, et puis nous avons à priori déjà à peu près écarter la menace imminente, par rapport à l'histoire que nous connaissons, donc nous aurions déjà dû rentrer chez nous.

— Il faut creuser du côté de la mort d'Octavia alors, dit Lindsey, c'est notre meilleure piste pour le moment. Et sur ce point je pense que tu peux nous aider Lincoln.

Le sosie de Raven me regarde avec un air grave. Pendant un quart de seconde ses yeux font un aller retour entre Marie et moi. Je sens comme une pointe de jalousie au fond de ses pupilles. Puis elle me regarde bien en face avant d'ajouter :

— Tu veux bien nous parler de sa mort et de ton ressentit ?

— Je…

Un blocage se crée en moi. Je ne me suis pas encore remis de la disparition d'Octavia. Et depuis l'arrivée de Marie, mon esprit souffre encore plus.

— Je ne suis pas encore prêt… Enfin, pas comme ça là, de but en blanc, désolé…

— Non, non, bien sûr, répond Marie sur un ton chaleureux qui rouvre la plaie dans mon cœur, on comprend évidemment, prends ton temps Lincoln.

Sans savoir quoi ajouter je me lève en faisant quelques courbettes d'excuses. Elles me laissent sortir. Je passe une passerelle pour me retrouver sur la plateforme suivante. Là je ne les entends pas parler. Seul le bruissement du vent dans les feuilles me parvient. Puis le chant des oiseaux et les pas des deux gardes à terre. Je baisse les yeux pour les chercher. Ils tournent autour de l'amas d'arbres que constitue cette Trihou. Concentrés, mains prêtes à dégainer leurs armes. Ils ont une pleine confiance en Lexa. Je me suis toujours demandé comment des hommes pouvaient être autant dévoué à un leader qu'ils connaissaient à peine. Ils n'étaient retenus que par la stature de Lexa. Ou peut-être avaient-ils peur de se faire tuer pour mutisme…

Des pas plus légers sur les planches en bois me sortent de ma contemplation. C'est Marie qui arrive à mes côtés.

— Je voulais voir comment tu allais, elle commence à me dire, mais je me rends compte en arrivant que je ne suis peut-être pas le visage que tu veux voir en ce moment…

— Il n'y a pas de soucis, ça me fait plaisir au contraire…

— Je suis désolée si tu t'es senti pressé tout à l'heure.

— Non, non, vous avez hâte de rentrer chez vous, je comprends.

Elle vient plus proche de moi et regarde en bas, sûrement dans l'espoir de comprendre ce que j'admirais avant son arrivée.

— Tu observes les gardes ?

— Ils me sont tombés sous les yeux.

Elle a un petit rire. Puis un silence s'installe. Alors j'ose. Je pose une main sur son épaule et fais une légère pression pour qu'elle se retourne vers moi. Son regard tombe dans le mien. Je frémis.

— Depuis que j'ai croisé ton visage j'ai l'impression de revivre. Mon cœur s'était arrêté et tu l'as fait redémarrer…

— Tu sais que je ne suis pas Octavia…

Je fais oui de la tête sans être capable de prononcer un mot de plus. J'aurais l'impression de commettre une erreur. Nous nous regardons encore dans ce silence paisible. Doucement je sens mon corps aller vers le sien. Et l'attraction naturelle de nos êtres permet de me faire comprendre qu'elle avance plutôt que de reculer. Au moment où nos lèvres se croisent j'aperçois du coin de l'œil Lindsey qui sort de la pièce commune. Mais je l'oublie en un instant. Ces lèvres me plongent dans un doux passé que j'essaie pourtant d'oublier. Le bout de ma langue s'aventure pour constater qu'elles ont le même goût et la même texture que celles que je connais si bien. Mon sang bouillonne. Je veux intensifier le baiser lorsque je sens la main de Marie se poser sur ma poitrine. Elle me repousse doucement. Elle ne met pas de force mais j'abdique et me recule. Cela veut dire qu'elle a confiance en moi. Elle sait que jamais je n'abuserais d'elle. _Calme toi cher cœur, ne retombe pas amoureux. Ce n'est qu'une image de la fille que tu aimes toujours et qui n'est plus…_

Elle ne dit rien et me regarde, sa main reposant toujours sur ma poitrine. Puis la jeune femme se retourne et je l'admire s'éloigner. Un souffle vient ébouriffer ses cheveux qu'elle replace d'un geste mécanique. Octavia avait le même tic…

**Point de vue Clarke :**

Depuis que je suis rentrée à Arkadia je n'ai presque pas eu une minute à moi. A peine le temps de contacter Lexa pour lui dire que j'étais bien arrivée. Arkadia me semble presque à feu et à sang. Les gardes de Lexa déjà en place m'avaient laissé rejoindre l'intérieur du camp avant de définitivement refermer le blocus sur mon peuple. J'avais directement foncé voir ma mère, soulagée de me savoir en vie. Puis j'avais vite compris que tout avait changé en mon absence. Pike avait destitué Kane de son poste de Chancelier, prenant le pouvoir et dirigeant les troupes qui avaient attaqués le camp de guerriers de Lexa. Il avait fait prisonnier tous les natifs vivant parmi nous. Lincoln s'était visiblement échappé. Murphy également manquait à l'appel. Jaha était revenu à Arkadia avec en sa possession une pastille qu'il distribuait à tour de bras et qui semblait rendre les gens plus heureux mais moins présents. Raven et Jackson, entre autres, l'avaient prise. Maintenant on aurait dit qu'ils faisaient partie d'une sorte de secte. Raven n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, forçant sur sa blessure sans que ça ait pour autant l'air de lui faire mal. Ma mère avait fini par comprendre que cette, Clef, comme ils l'appelaient, n'effaçait pas seulement la douleur, mais aussi les souvenirs. Jaha avait oublié son fils. Jasper, à deux doigts du suicide depuis la mort de Maya, était entré dans une colère noire après la mise en place du blocus. En effet cet évènement nous contraignant à restreindre nos rations alimentaire, Sinclair lui avait refusé un verre d'alcool, sa seule échappatoire. Lui aussi tourne autour de la Clef proposée par Jaha, mais pour le moment ma mère réussit à l'en tenir éloigné.

Quant à Bellamy, il est détruit par la mort de sa sœur. Il suit Pike aveuglément, j'appris qu'il n'a émis aucune résistance lorsque ce dernier avait proposé de détruire le camp de natifs. Un point positif néanmoins, Pike étant fermement contre la prise de la Clef, Bellamy, bien que tenté d'effacer sa tristesse, ne l'avait pas avalé non plus. Depuis mon retour j'essaie donc de gérer entre le chagrin de Bellamy qui pourrait l'amener à faire des bêtises, l'aide que j'apporte à ma mère pour éviter que trop de personnes n'avalent la Clef de Jaha, et mon observation de Raven pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'elle trafique.

Aujourd'hui enfin j'ai quelques minutes de répit pour appeler Lexa. Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles depuis que je l'ai informée de mon arrivée, et j'espère fortement qu'Eliza réussit à la garder en vie.

Je quitte le self pour rejoindre ma chambre où se trouve le talkie-walkie. Au détour d'un couloir j'entends la voix de Raven. Je ralentis pour ne pas la surprendre en pleine discussion. Je m'arrête au coin et passe discrètement la tête. La vision de mon amie me stupéfie. Elle parle toute seule. Enfin pas seule, elle semble bien s'adresser à quelqu'un en face d'elle, mais il n'y a personne. _La Clef la rend folle ? Il va falloir que j'en parle à Eliza, elle saurait sûrement répondre à mes questions à ce sujet._

Je continue ma route en silence et pénètre dans ma chambre. J'attrape le talkie-walkie et me pose sur le lit. L'objet crépite après que j'y ai prononcé quelques mots.

— _Clarke ?_

C'est ma voix de l'autre côté de l'appareil. Cela me semble étrange.

— Eliza ?

— _C'est moi qui ai la garde du talkie._

— Ahah ! Tu vas bien ?

— _Oui ça va, j'essaie de m'habituer à vivre ici en tant que toi…_

— J'espère que Titus ne te cause pas trop de problèmes…

— _Étrangement il semble m'apprécier, j'essaie d'aller en son sens. Et il s'est un peu calmé avec Lexa aussi._

— Bonnes nouvelles alors. Tu pourrais me passer Lexa d'ailleurs ?

— _Elle est en pleine méditation désolée…_

Un picotement parcours mon cœur. Je sais que je ne pourrais pas lui parler aujourd'hui. Face à mon silence Eliza tente de changer de sujet en me demandant comment ça se passe ici à Arkadia. Je lui fais un bref résumé de la situation. Elle m'écoute sans m'interrompre, je suppose qu'elle est déjà au courant de tout.

— Et puisque je t'ai ou bout de la ligne, j'ajoute en fin de récit, tu saurais me dire pourquoi Raven parle seule ?

— _Tu es sûre que tu veux que je te révèle de telles choses ?_

— Je crois que oui, j'arrive à un moment où ça va m'être utile…

— _Bien. Mais avant, il faut que je te parle de ce qui se passe à Polis…_

Je tombe des nues. Eliza me parle de la Cité des Lumières, des plans que Titus, Lexa, Anya, Indra et elle veulent mettre en place pour essayer d'éteindre cette fameuse Cité. Elle m'explique que les Clefs que Jaha distribue mettent mon peuple sous l'emprise d'une intelligence artificielle prénommée A.L.I.E et que c'était probablement à cette femme que parlait Raven. Elle me donne les détails sans trop m'en dire sur l'avenir qu'elle connaît, se rappelant que je ne veux rien savoir. Mais je sens qu'il est dur pour elle d'aborder certains points sans m'en dire trop. Ce que je comprends tout de même, c'est qu'actuellement Lexa est dans son palais mental à la recherche de leur toute première Commandante qui serait présente dans une puce, semblable à la Clef de Jaha, implantée dans la nuque de Lexa.

— Lexa ne m'en a jamais parlé…

— _Et je ne sais pas si j'avais l'autorisation de te le dire Clarke… J'ai peur qu'elle m'en veuille…_

— Non, tu as bien fait. Si je veux sauver Raven, tu étais obligée de m'en parler. Anya veut sauver Raven, Lexa comprendra pourquoi tu me l'as dit. Et même si elle met du temps à te pardonner, Anya saura lui faire entendre raison. J'essaierais aussi.

— _Peut-être, mais elle voulait sûrement te le dire elle-même… Dans mon monde, elle n'en a pas le temps…_

— Ne parlons pas de choses qui fâchent. Le plus important c'est que je sois au courant pour Raven. Donc tu sais comment je peux faire revenir mon amie à la raison ?

Point par point et en détails, Eliza m'explique comment griller la Clef avalée par mon amie et comment en retirer les résidus en entaillant sa nuque. Une chance que j'ai des compétences de docteur.

— _Mais tu imagines bien,_ reprit Eliza, _qu'elle ne se laissera pas faire. Que A.L.I.E la mettra en garde contre tes agissements. Il va falloir que tu sois discrète et que tu élabores un plan._

— Je vais en parler à Abby, Monty et Harper. Je peux leur faire confiance ?

— _Normalement oui. Mais fait bien attention à ta mère, d'accord ?_

— D'accord… Et aussi, je voulais te parler de Bellamy… Il est dévasté par la disparition d'Octavia, alors j'ai l'impression que ça lui fait faire n'importe quoi. Mais chez vous elle n'est pas morte. Il s'est aussi allié avec Pike ?

— _Malheureusement oui… Mon… Ton départ d'Arkadia le rend triste et il commence à déconner avec Pike…_

— J'aurais dû rester auprès de mon peuple…

— _Tu ne dois pas te sentir coupable Clarke, tu as fais ce que tu croyais bon sur le moment. Maintenant tu es de retour parmi eux et tu peux les aider._

J'essaie d'entendre ce que mon double me dit mais c'est difficile de ne pas se sentir coupable.

— Bellamy prend la Clef dans ton monde ? je demande pour changer de sujet.

— _Non. Tu as peur qu'il la prenne ?_

— Oui, si tu voyais sa tristesse… Il veut effacer la douleur, et c'est ce que Jaha lui propose… Pike le retient, mais pour encore combien de temps…

— _Garde un œil sur lui, d'accord ? Avec l'aide de Monty, Harper et Abby, je suis sûre que ça va aller. Je te contacte dès qu'on a avancé de notre côté, d'accord ?_

— Merci.

— _C'est normal !_

— Tes amies vont bien ?

— _Je suis censée appeler Alycia bientôt, je crois que ça va… Je ne leur ai pas encore parlé de toute la situation avec la Cité des Lumières. Je ne veux pas les alarmer. Elles sont en sécurité aux Trihous, j'aimerais qu'elles le restent._

— Oui, autant les garder éloigner du danger.

— _C'est l'idée ! … Tu veux que j'aille voir si Lexa est sortie de sa méditation ?_

— Non, non, c'est bon. Dis-lui de me contacter quand tu la croiseras, d'accord ?

— _D'accord._

Nous nous saluons et je repose l'appareil qui finit de crépiter entre mes doigts. Je m'allonge sur le lit pour tenter de digérer toute la situation. C'est beaucoup à avaler d'un coup. Il est étrange de me dire qu'une partie de Lexa est en fait son esprit dirigé par ses prédécesseurs. _Serait-elle la Lexa que je connais sans cette Puce dans le nuque ? Est-elle vraiment en sécurité en cherchant à passer dans la Cité des Lumières alors que A.L.I.E y règne ? _

Et puis il y a Bellamy. Sa tristesse m'inquiète. Monty m'avait raconté qu'après la mort d'Octavia, lui et Lincoln s'étaient beaucoup saoulé pour oublier. Qu'ils pouvaient passer des soirées à parler d'Octavia les larmes aux yeux, des verres à la main. Sinclair et Jackson avaient dû intervenir quelques fois pour éviter des bagarres lorsqu'ils rentraient trop alcoolisés. Puis Lincoln avait fuit et Bellamy avait perdu son compagnon de dépression.

— Bon, je sauve Raven, puis je m'occupe de Bellamy. Pour le moment Pike prend soin de lui…

**Point de vue Lindsey :**

En sortant de la cuisine j'aperçois Lincoln s'approcher dangereusement de Marie._ Attends, ils s'embrassent ou je rêve ?_ J'observe la scène un instant mais le dégoût me fait retourner à l'intérieur. Alycia me regarde sans comprendre pourquoi je reviens déjà.

— Lindsey ?

— Euh, je, finalement je n'ai pas envie de faire pipi…

Mon amie me regarde en haussant les épaules.

— Hé bien moi j'y vais alors !

— Attends !

Elle se stoppe en me regardant encore plus étrangement. Je ne veux pas qu'elle les voit s'embrasser.

— Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Lindsey ?

— Rien, rien, euh, je… Tu as un truc aux coins des lèvres !

Je passe mon index sur le coin de sa bouche et fais mine de lui retirer une miette. Comme je ne trouve pas de meilleure excuse, je suis obligée de la laisser passer. _Je ne suis vraiment pas douée…_ Alycia ouvre la porte, je m'apprête à nouveau à lui attraper l'épaule pour la retenir, mais je constate que Lincoln et Marie ne s'embrassent plus. _Ouf_. Alycia sent mon soulagement et me regarde encore.

— Lindsey, tu files un mauvais coton !

— Pardon…

Alycia secoue la tête et se met à me sourire. Elle emprunte une passerelle me laissant seule face à ces deux êtres qui ne font plus du tout attention à ma présence. Encore une fois je retourne dans la cuisine. Et j'ai toujours envie de faire pipi.

Je me rassoie à ma place et souffle en mettant ma tête dans mes bras croisés sur le bois lisse. Dans le noir j'ai l'impression de mieux réfléchir.

_Marie m'a embrassée ce matin, enfin, nous nous sommes embrassées. Puis maintenant elle embrasse Lincoln. C'est à n'y rien comprendre. Et puis, c'est risqué de s'acoquiner avec lui. Nous ne sommes pas du même monde. Je sais qu'elle est attirée par Ricky mais ce n'est pas une raison. Et puis d'ailleurs, on ne va pas lui dire à lui qu'il est censé mourir ? Enfin, il a fui Arkadia, je suppose que ça lui sauve la vie… En espérant qu'une bonne personne ne meurt pas à sa place… Enfin, ce n'est pas non plus comme si je veux que Lincoln meurt ! _

— Pfff…

— Ça va Lindsey ?

Je me redresse d'un coup, c'est Marie qui entre dans la cuisine.

— Oui, oui, je suis encore fatiguée c'est tout. Et puis toutes ces discussions, ça me file de ces maux de crâne…

_Et ce n'est même pas complètement faux._

— Ah ah oui, je comprends, moi aussi j'ai un peu de mal à suivre parfois. Pourtant j'ai l'impression qu'on tient un truc. Il va nous falloir encore quelques discussions comme celle-là si on veut rentrer chez nous !

— Tu es sûre que tu veux rentrer ?

— Comment ça ?

— Non, rien…

Je me lève n'ayant pas envie d'avoir cette discussion maintenant.

— Je vais faire pipi.

Je sors et la laisse sans plus de réponse. Je croise Alycia devant les toilettes qui pose sa main sur mon front.

— Tu ne sembles pas avoir de fièvre pourtant, elle dit en s'amusant de mes réactions étranges.

— C'est tout ça, ça me monte à la tête.

— Marie y est un peu pour quelque chose aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui… Mais je n'ai pas trop envie d'en parler…

— Ne t'en fais pas, j'avais bien compris. Mais si tu en as besoin, je suis là, d'accord ?

— Merci Alycia…

Comme nous n'avons pas grand-chose à faire à part élaborer des hypothèses, je décide de passer la journée dans la chambre. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que font Marie, Alycia et Lincoln, et je ne tiens peut-être pas à le savoir.

C'est Lincoln qui vient me chercher pour le dîner lorsque la nuit commence à tomber. Je me rends compte alors que je m'étais assoupie.

— Tu as dormi tout l'après-midi ? il me demande sur le chemin.

— Je crois bien oui…

Tant mieux, je n'ai ainsi pas eu l'occasion de me prendre la tête.

— J'ai trouvé des fruits avec un garde, je pense que vous n'avez pas encore goûté ceux-là.

Il m'annonce ça avec un si grand sourire. Mon ventre en gargouille de plaisir. Ma haine pour lui s'efface quelque peu.

Et en effet les fruits sont délicieux. Ils sont semblable à des pêches mais leurs peau est d'un bleu profond. Lincoln semble très étonné quand nous lui disons que les pêches que nous connaissons peuvent être d'un bordeaux éclatant.

— Demain matin j'appelle Eliza pour lui parler de nos recherches, annonce Alycia alors que nous lavons nos couverts, ça vous va ?

— Oui, répond Marie, ça me semble une bonne idée de la tenir au courant.

— Vous avez eu des nouvelles d'Arkadia ? demande Lincoln.

— Je sais juste que Clarke est bien arrivée, répond Alycia, je lui demanderais de m'en dire plus.

— Merci.

Nous finissons par aller nous coucher. Vu l'énorme sieste que j'ai faite, j'ai peu sommeil mais je me dirige quand même vers ma chambre. A ma grande surprise, Marie me suit. Je la regarde avec étonnement.

— On avait dit qu'on dormirait ensemble cette nuit, non ?

— Euh oui, oui…

Nous entrons dans la chambre et je me sens tout de suite un peu bête. Me reviens en mémoire notre baiser de la matinée. Je me sens rougir. En revanche, elle, sans se soucier de moi, commence à se changer. Il est vrai que nous nous sommes changé l'une devant l'autre des millions de fois, et pourtant, je me sens mal. Je regarde ses courbes se dénuder et je sens la jalousie m'envahir. Enfin je comprends tout. L'idée qu'elle puisse embrasser une autre personne me paraît soudain insupportable.

— A quoi tu joues ? je lui demande comme si ma question sortait de nul part.

— Bah, je me mets en pyjama pour dormir…

— Avec Lincoln, et avec moi, à quoi tu joues ?

— Lindsey… Tu nous as vu...

Elle a un air désolé et s'approche doucement de moi. Elle est toujours en soutient-gorge. Elle me prend les mains, je me laisse faire.

— Ce baiser ce n'était rien…

— Tu ne devrais pas jouer avec ses sentiments alors !

— Non, je veux dire, notre baiser, à toi et moi Lindsey. Ce n'était rien qu'un moment d'égarement.

Si nous étions dans un cartoon ma mâchoire ce serait instantanément détachée. _Elle se fou de ma gueule ?_

— T'es sérieuse là ?! Depuis le début tu es ambiguës avec moi, tu m'embrasses tu fais comme si de rien n'était puis tu embrasses Lincoln, puis maintenant ça ?!

— Je ne sais pas trop où j'en suis j'admets, puis avec Lincoln c'est compliqué…

— Ce n'est pas compliqué ! je hurle en lâchant ses mains. Il n'est pas réel ! Nous sommes dans un monde fictif ? Tu ne vois pas ? C'est voué à l'échec vous deux ! Et en plus c'est hyper malsain !

— Je t'interdis de dire que Lincoln est fictif. Il ressent des émotions, comme nous.

— Ouais bah justement, arrête de jouer avec ses sentiments. Tu ne pourras jamais remplacer la Octavia qu'il aime.

— Ça tu n'en sais rien.

— Mais ouvre les yeux bon sang ! Il est amoureux d'une guerrière, pas d'une actrice avec ses petits caprices de Star !

— On peut changer aussi tu sais.

— Raaah tu m'énerves !

Je m'éloigne d'elle et tourne dans la pièce.

— Tu ne vois vraiment aucun problème à embrasser Lincoln ?

Son visage me répond que non.

— Ok, j'en ai eu assez, je me casse.

Je me précipite vers la porte pour l'ouvrir et je sors en trombe. Marie cours derrière moi.

— Attends ! Tu vas où ?

— J'en sais rien !

Je cris si fort qu'elle reste sur place. Je ne me retourne pas pour voir si elle rentre dans la chambre et je me dépêche pour trouver l'échelle qui descend à terre.

Une fois sur le sol un garde vient à ma rencontre.

— Un problème ? il demande gentiment mais méfiant.

— Non, je voudrais juste faire un tour.

— Je t'accompagnes.

— C'est à dire que…

— J'ai pour ordre de ne pas vous laisser seules dehors.

— Bon, bon…

Presque résignée je le laisse me suivre dans la forêt. Je m'enfonce dans les branches noires pour réfléchir. La lumière de la Lune qui filtre à travers les branches me permet de ne pas me prendre de troncs ou de racines. Je me sens plus libre. Mais les pas lourds et métalliques du garde sur mes talons m'empêchent de me libérer totalement. Il faut que je le sème. J'accélère le pas mais constate qu'il tient très bien le rythme. Logique. Au loin j'aperçois un amas d'arbres qui ne laisse plus la lumière passer. C'est ma chance. Je risque de me prendre les pieds dans quelque chose mais tant pis, c'est l'unique moyen d'être seule. Je m'avance innocemment vers le bosquet et tourne brusquement dans une zone sombre. Immédiatement le garde me hèle. Je reste discrète. Je me faufile entre les troncs à pas de loup. Sa voix s'éloigne de plus en plus. Lorsque je suis sûre d'être assez loin, je me mets à courir vers un source de lumière un peu plus précise.

Et enfin, enfin je suis seule dans l'immense forêt inconnue. Un frisson me parcours. Mais je me reprends.

— C'est ce que tu voulais ma vieille !

Une bruissement sur la gauche me fait poser mes mains sur ma bouche. _J'aurais parlé trop fort ? Le garde m'aurait déjà retrouvé ? Impossible._ Je m'immobilise. Le bruit sur la gauche se rapproche. J'avance aussi.

— Hop op !* (* Stop !)

La voix est féminine. Ce n'est donc pas mon garde. _Merde._ Au lieu de suivre l'ordre, que j'ai compris, je me mets à courir. Mais ce qui devait arriver arriva. Mes pieds se prennent dans des racines et je m'étale de tout mon long sur le sol boueux. J'ai à peine le temps de penser à me redresser que l'inconnue est sur moi. Elle approche une lanterne de mon visage éclairant le sien. Je reconnais le maquillage de guerre d'Azgeda.

— Hé merde…

La guerrière me regarde sans comprendre et m'assène une violent coup sur le crâne. Je tombe dans les vapes au moment où je sens mon corps être soulevé.

**Point de vue Lexa :**

Alors que je sens mon âme entière parcourir des distances inexplicables, traverser des sensations pour lesquelles aucun mot n'a encore été inventé, atteindre l'esprit de Bekka pour la première fois depuis des décennies, mon corps me ramène au présent, à mon être réel et entier. Doucement le voile blanc s'efface. Je distingue Bekka qui semble déçue de me voir partir.

— Je reviendrais, je réussis à chuchoter avant de sortir de ma rêverie mentale.

Je me retrouve face à Titus qui me regarde étrangement. Énervée, je lui réponds brusquement :

— Je touchais au but Titus ! Pourquoi tu m'as sortie de ma méditation ?

— Heda, je… Tu m'as demandé de t'en sortir si cela durait trop longtemps et…

Il tourne son visage vers la fenêtre. Le crépuscule arrive à peine.

— Hé bien ? Le Soleil se couche, donc ça ne fait pas si longtemps.

— Non Heda, il se lève…

Surprise de ma méprise je regarde plus attentivement dehors. En effet, la couleur du ciel m'a trompée. C'est une aurore.

— J'ai médité toute la nuit ? je bafouille presque.

— Oui… J'ai essayé de te ramener après la tombée du Soleil mais sans résultat. Je suis revenu chaque heure… Jusqu'à ce que j'y arrive finalement…

— Tu as prévenu Eliza ?

— Non, je ne voulais alarmer personne. Elle est allée se coucher sans trop poser de questions.

— Tu as bien fait.

Cela fait longtemps que je ne l'ais pas vu faire quelque chose de censé, c'est le moment pour le féliciter.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as vu Lexa ? demande Titus visiblement inquiet.

— J'ai vu Bekka Pramheda. J'allais lui parler quand tu m'as sortie de là…

— Pardon…

— Non, non, si je suis restée si longtemps, tu as bien fait. Je n'ai pas du tout vu le temps passer, c'est étrange… Mais il faudra que je retente demain. Enfin, tout à l'heure… Je suis proche du but.

— Oui. Mais fait attention Heda. Si ces sosies sont venus pour te sauver, ne va pas te perdre dans ton propre palais mental…

Encore une fois il a raison. Mais je ne peux rebrousser chemin alors que je suis si proche.

— Je ferais attention Titus, je te le promets. La prochaine fois tu resteras avec moi d'accord ? Tu pourras mieux surveiller mes réactions. Et on conviendra d'un moment pour que tu me sortes de mon palais mental.

— Cela me semble une bonne idée.

Nous nous sourions. Un peu de chaleur, cela me fait du bien. Et d'un coup son sourire me fait ressentir toute la fatigue dont mon corps est encombré. Je méditais, je ne dormais pas, j'ai fait une nuit blanche, alors je suis fatiguée.

— Je vais dormir un peu avant l'entraînement matinal.

— Bien sûr Heda. Reshop.

— Merci.

Il sort. Je m'étire. _C'est risqué, très risqué, mais je dois le faire. Pour le peuple de Clarke, pour le 13ème clan. Pour mon peuple. Pour nos peuple. Pour notre Peuple._

* * *

**_A__lors alors ?! Lindsey s'est faite capturer par Azgeda ? Lexa se perd dans son palais mental ? Clarke va sauver Raven ? Marie va tomber sous le charme de Lincoln ? Tant de questions auxquelles on essayera de répondre au plus vite haha !_**

**_(à partir de ce chapitre je reprends l'écriture en solo)._**


	22. Chapitre 21

_**Hey oh ! Oui un chapitre si vite après le dernier, ça fait plaisir ! En espérant garder ce rythme…**_

_**Attention les choses bougent ! Bonne lecture :**_

* * *

**Point de vue Marie :**

Je laisse Lindsey partir sans réagir. Je ne veux pas entendre ce qu'elle vient de me dire. Je sens au fond de moi qu'elle a raison mais je ne veux pas l'admettre. Peut-être que je pourrais essayer d'être avec elle pour que la vie soit plus simple, mais quelque chose me pousse dans les bras de Lincoln. J'ai beaucoup trop désiré Ricky pour ignorer mes ressentis. Mais je ne veux en même temps pas faire souffrir Lindsey à laquelle je tiens beaucoup…

— Bon, je ne peux rien faire pour l'instant.

Je chuchote cette phrase en retournant dans la chambre pour finir de mettre mon pyjama. Je me mets au lit en espérant que Lindsey reviendra pendant mon sommeil.

Le lendemain je constate que je suis seule dans le lit. Je me souviens de mon réveil précédent et ma poitrine se gonfle._ J'a__i__ menti lorsque je lui ai dit que notre baiser ne signifia__it__ rien, n'est-ce pas ?_

Je me lève lentement, un peu triste et déçue par mon propre comportement. J'espère que Lindsey est allée dormir avec Alycia. Je traîne des pieds jusque dans la salle commune. Alycia y est assise seule.

— Lindsey dort toujours ? je tente innocemment.

— Hé oh, toi aussi tu nous couves quelque chose Marie ? Elle dort dans ta chambre je te rappelle.

— C'est à dire que…

Je lui raconte toute l'histoire. Du baiser avec Lincoln au départ de Lindsey.

— Elle a peut-être dormi ailleurs, dit mon amie, elle va réapparaître.

C'est ce moment précis que choisit un garde pour toquer à la porte. Enfin je me doute qu'il s'agit d'un garde. Lindsey ou Lincoln n'auraient pas frappé avant d'entrer. Intriguée je me lève pour ouvrir la porte de la cuisine. Un des quatre gardes est là en effet, il semble éreinté. Tout essoufflé il commence à me baragouiner quelque chose que je ne comprends pas.

— Doucement, doucement, dit Alycia en venant près de nous, reprend ton souffle.

Le garde se calme, respire trois grands coups avant de recommencer :

— Votre amie, elle voulait faire un tour cette nuit, je l'ai accompagnée mais elle m'a semé… Je l'ai cherchée toute la nuit, jusqu'à maintenant… Je crois… Je crois qu'elle s'est perdue dans la forêt.

— Et on n'est au courant que maintenant ? je m'énerve contre lui. On aurait pu chercher à plusieurs !

— Désolé, je pensais vraiment avoir une piste…

— Calme toi Marie, il a voulu bien faire, et puis on se serait peut-être perdue dans la nuit. Lindsey n'est pas bête elle s'est sûrement arrêtée quelque part en espérant qu'on la trouve.

— Il faut commencer à chercher alors !

— Je vais prévenir Lincoln, allez chercher les trois autres gardes.

— Bien.

Le garde s'en va en courant et Alycia se précipite pour aller chercher Lincoln.

— Prends nous de quoi manger et boire, elle me hèle en se retournant, se serait bête de faire un malaise.

Je prends quelques fruits et les fourre dans un sac avant de rejoindre tout le monde en bas.

— Bon, il faut qu'on se sépare le plus possible, propose Lincoln à qui je n'ai pas parlé depuis notre baiser. Deux gardes vont partir chacun de leur côté, Alycia tu pars avec un troisième, Marie avec le quatrième, je pars seul. A cinq groupes on ira plus vite.

L'idée de me retrouver seule avec un des gardes m'effraie un peu, mais je ne peux pas demander à être accompagnée de Lincoln. Surtout que je ne ferrais sûrement que nous ralentir. Et puis quelle tête ferait Lindsey si c'étaient Lincoln et moi qui la retrouvions…

Heureusement je ne suis pas mise avec le garde sur qui je m'étais énervée. Les hommes se mettent d'accord entre eux sur les parties de la forêt à explorer et nous nous séparons.

**Point de vue Lindsey :**

Un mal de crâne me réveil. Il ressemble à celui qui avait suivi la prise de cette drogue violette. La sensation est donc peu agréable. J'ouvre doucement les yeux et mes souvenirs reviennent. La dernière chose que j'avais vu était une guerrière d'Azgeda se penchant sur moi pour m'assommer. Cette réalisation me fait sentir du métal froid autour de ma cheville. Je comprends de quoi il s'agit mais je bouge quand même le pied. Un bruit de chaîne me confirme que je suis attachée. Je me redresse lentement pour voir s'il y aurait un moyen de me libérer. Je m'y prends trop brusquement et mes bras lâchent. Mon dos heurte le sol en soulevant de la poussière.

— Fais attention, tu as dû prendre un mauvais coup sur la tête.

C'est encore une voix féminine. Mais elle est différente. Se penche sur moi une fille que je distingue à peine dans la pénombre. Sa peau chocolat la dissimule à mon regard. Ses cheveux me chatouillent les épaules alors qu'elle m'aide à m'asseoir doucement.

— Merci…

— De rien… Je, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu une personne d'aussi proche alors…

— Tu veux bien m'expliquer où je suis ?

L'inconnue me regarde avec tristesse.

— Dans une geôle au cœur du royaume de Nia, reine d'Azgeda.

— C'est bien ce que je craignais… Fait chier… Il faut que je trouve un moyen de prévenir Alycia ou Marie…

Je tente encore de me relever mais la tête me tourne toujours. L'inconnue me rattrape.

— Doucement, doucement. Et si j'étais toi je ne me ferais pas trop d'espoir. Si tu as été placée dans ce cahot c'est sûrement pour une bonne raison et tu risques de ne pas voir la lumière du jour avant longtemps…

Mes yeux s'étaient habitué à la pénombre depuis mon réveil me permettant de distinguer les formes de cette fille. Elle est maigre. Son air cadavérique me frappe et m'effraie. _D__epuis combien de temps __est-__elle prisonnière ? Impossible, je ne p__eux__ pas rester ici… Mais Alycia et Marie __vont__ sûrement s'inquiéter et me chercher, non ? _

Mon poignet me tiraille et me sort de mes pensées. Je le regarde, la plaie n'est pas ouverte mais mériterait d'être nettoyée. Quant à mon genoux, il me fait mal, sûrement ma chute de la veille. Je l'observe, mon pantalon est troué et il y a quelques résidus de sang séchés. En reposant mon genoux à terre, la chaîne cliquette. Je la suis des yeux pour voir à quoi elle est reliée. Les anneaux d'aciers finissent contre un énorme anneaux épais fixé solidement au mur. Il serait vain d'essayer de tirer dessus. Par réflexe je regarde les chevilles de ma co-détenue. Elles sont libres. Méfiante, je m'éloigne.

— Pourquoi tu n'es pas attachée ?

— Oh tu sais, moi, ça fait bien trop longtemps que je suis ici. Je ne pense plus à m'échapper. J'ai accepté mon sort.

Je ne sais pas si je peux lui faire confiance. Elle me rappelle Lexa qui se déguise en servante pour en apprendre plus sur Kane et Jaha lorsqu'ils avaient été fait prisonniers dans la saison 2 de la série. Bon, mais pour le moment elle est ma seule alliée.

— Tu as dis que tu n'avais vu personne depuis longtemps, on ne vient pas te nourrir ?

— Si, mais on s'arrange pour m'apporter un plateau, et le reprendre, une fois que je suis endormie. Je suppose que c'est une sorte de torture pour eux.

— Bon, hé bien maintenant que je suis là, il va falloir penser à s'échapper !

Je me redresse d'un coup et cette fois je tiens debout. J'inspecte la cellule. Mais elle est trop noire et je ne peux m'avancer à cause de la chaîne.

— Où est l'entrée ? je demande à cette fille qui me regarde étrangement.

Elle pointe du doigt un point dans la pénombre.

— Mais n'y pense pas, elle est gardée constamment. Au début j'ai essayé de la défoncer, je finissais toujours par être tabassée. Donc si tu tiens à garder ton joli minois, je te le déconseille.

— De toute façon je suis attachée…

— Il n'y a rien à faire…

Je la regarde avec défi. Mais c'est comme si toute humanité l'avait quittée. Ses yeux sont vides et triste. Cette fille est une morte-vivante. Un vent glacial me traverse les os. Je me rassois en m'adossant au mur et replis mes genoux contre mon ventre.

— Alycia, Marie, Eliza, venez me chercher…

**Point de vue Eliza :**

Je regarde par la fenêtre l'endroit habituel où Aden et Lexa s'entraînent. Le jeune garçon est seul. Soit j'ai vraiment une mauvaise notion du temps, soit Lexa est en retard. Quelque chose me dit que la première idée serait la meilleure.

— _Eliza ?_

Je sursaute. Le bruit vient du talkie-walkie. Il est vrai qu'Alycia devait me contacter récemment. Sa voix me réchauffe. Je cours presque pour aller répondre.

— Alycia ? Tu vas bien ?

— _Eliza… Il s'est passé quelque chose cette nuit… Lindsey a disparu. On s'est divisé en plusieurs groupes ce matin pour fouiller la forêt. Je suis actuellement avec un garde à sa recherche._

— Mais, comment ça elle a disparue ?

— _Elle s'est disputé avec Marie hier soir et elle est partie…_

— Merde… Donc ça fait longtemps qu'elle est seule dehors…

— _Oui…_

— Bon, on a survécu à notre arrivée, elle a dû retenir les règles de base de la survie ! Puis c'est Lindsey, elle est à fond sur la série, elle va s'en sortir.

— _J'espère… Mais plus on tourne dans cette forêt plus je me dis qu'elle aurait pu tomber sur quelqu'un qui ne lui voulait pas forcément du bien…_

— Putain j'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé…

— _On continue à chercher. On n'a pas de moyen__s__ de contacter les autres mais on a décidé de chercher le plus longtemps possible. Je te tiendrais au courant. Je voulais t'en parler tout de suite quand même._

— Merci… Je peux peut-être en parler à Lexa pour qu'elle envoie des renforts ?

— _Je ne sais pas, avec le blocus ça va paraître suspect, non ?_

— Si quelqu'un est tombé sur elle et la prend pour une Skaikru, tout le blocus est remis en cause alors…

— _C'est vrai… Tu as raison. Parles-en à Lexa si tu peux._

— Je vais faire ça. Tiens-moi au courant, d'accord ?

— _Oui !_

— Et Alycia ?

— _Oui ?_

— Fais attention à toi…

— _Toi aussi Eliza… Je… Je te laisse._

Je souris sans rien répondre en imaginant ce qu'elle avait réellement voulu me dire. J'accroche le talkie à ma ceinture et je me précipite hors de ma chambre pour chercher Lexa. Si elle n'est pas sur le terrain d'entraînement elle est dans sa chambre. Je fonce. Sans réfléchir, parce que la peur de perdre mon amie me ronge, j'ouvre les portes sans frapper.

— L-

Je m'arrête net. Elle est en train de dormir. Ceci explique Aden seul. J'hésite un moment. Il faut que je la réveille. Mais si elle dort encore c'est qu'elle doit en avoir besoin. Je m'approche doucement pour me laisser le temps de réfléchir. Sans maquillage, sans son bijou sur le front, les cheveux lâchés, l'esprit reposé, elle ressemble à Alycia. Mon cœur s'emballe. Sa bouche à demi ouverte m'attire. Après tout, j'ai déjà embrassé Lexa, non ?

Je secoue la tête vivement pour reprendre mes esprits. Je me gratte la gorge espérant que ça la réveille. Mais elle a le sommeil profond. La vie de Lindsey est en jeu. J'y vais. Je pose doucement ma main sur son épaule et je la glisse sur son dos pour le frotter doucement.

— Lexa… je chuchote.

Cela n'a aucun effet. Je frotte un peu plus fort et me baisse sur son visage pour lui chuchoter son prénom dans l'oreille.

— Lexa…

Je suis si proche que je sens mes syllabes effleurer son lobe. J'obtiens une résultat. Elle gémit légèrement et se trémousse pour s'éveiller.

— J'ai besoin de ton aide… j'ajoute espérant que ça la fasse réagir un peu plus.

Cette fois la jeune native ouvre les yeux en tirant sur ses omoplates pour s'étirer.

— Clarke, elle marmonne entre ses lèvres.

— Non, je-

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre qu'elle se redresse pour déposer sa bouche contre la mienne. Un léger baiser après lequel elle retombe sur le matelas. Elle referme ses yeux. Je reste paralysée. Puis elle se retourne sur le dos, ouvre encore une fois les yeux et se redresse en étirant les bras cette fois. Elle accompagne le tout d'un bâillement copieux.

— Eliza ? elle questionne en tournant son visage vers le mien.

Je rougis pour toute réponse. Un malaise s'installe. Je fais turbiner mon cerveau pour le rompre au plus vite.

— Désolée de te réveiller Lexa mais Alycia vient de me joindre, Lindsey a disparu…

— Disparu ?

— Elle se serait perdue en forêt. Lincoln, les filles et les gardes la cherchent mais ils ont peur qu'elles soient tombés sur des personnes malveillantes. Tu pourrais envoyer d'autres gardes pour les aider à fouiller les bois aux alentours des Trihous ?

— Oui, oui, évidemment. Ce serait une catastrophe si quelqu'un tombait sur elle en la prenant pour une Skaikru.

La nouvelle la réveille définitivement et elle se jette hors du lit. En nuisette. Elle me voit regarder son corps. Elle rougit.

— Pardon, je…

Nous nous regardons. Mes entrailles chauffent. _Ce n'est pas Alycia._

— Clarke m'a appelée ! je lance soudain pour rompre encore une fois la gêne.

— Ah ? répond Lexa en se dirigeant vers un coin dissimulé de sa chambre.

— Mais tu étais en méditation alors je n'ai pas pu te la passer.

— Oui, me répond Heda cachée à ma vue - je comprends qu'elle s'habille -, Titus m'a tirée de mon palais mental au petit jour, c'est pour ça que je dormais. Je suis tombée sur Bekka. Elle m'a fait perdre la notion du temps. J'y retourne ce soir pour tenter d'en apprendre plus. Mais dis moi, Clarke va bien ?

J'ai l'impression que la santé de Clarke lui importe plus que de trouver un moyen de détruire la Cité. Elle est adorable.

— Ce n'est pas facile à Arkadia avec l'arrivée de Jaha qui distribue la Clef à tour de bras. Raven l'a déjà avalée. Et du coup je… J'ai dû…

Lexa revient vers moi, présentable. Elle s'attache les cheveux en me regardant.

— Tu as dû ?

— J'ai dû lui parler de la Puce dans ta nuque… J'étais obligée, elle voulait savoir comment sauver Raven et-

Lexa lâche ses cheveux qui retombent sur ses épaules pour lever une main et m'interrompre dans ma phrase.

— Ne t'excuses pas, tu lui as raconté ce que tu devais pour l'aider. Clarke et moi nous en parlerons lorsque nous nous retrouverons. Mais la prochaine fois qu'elle appelle, viens à moi, même si je médite, d'accord ?

Une tristesse passe rapidement dans son regard. Elle la chasse en reprenant ses cheveux pour les attacher cette fois.

— Mais si je te dérange alors que tu touches au but avec Bekka ?

— Bekka peut attendre, son esprit ne disparaîtra jamais. Clarke est mortelle.

— Elle te manque…

Ce n'est pas une question mais pourtant Lexa me répond en avançant vers moi. Son regard se fait presque menaçant.

— Tu m'as regardée dormir ? elle me demande.

— Oui.

— Alors je te fais penser à Alycia aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

C'est ambiguë, je ne comprends pas où elle veut en venir.

— Oui, elle reprend, Clarke me manque. Et Alycia te manque…

Elle s'approche encore. Je ne bouge pas. Elle ressemble moins à Alycia habillée et coiffée de la sorte, mais quand même… Et je sais qu'en ce moment précis je suis tout à fait Clarke. Elle avance toujours plus. Nos nez se frôlent.

— Tes lèvres sont comme les siennes…

Elle chuchote si doucement que j'ai de la peine à l'entendre. Comme magnétiquement attirée par la sienne, ma bouche se dépose contre elle. Pendant un instant les seules parties de nos corps en contact sont nos lèvres et nos nez sur la joue de l'autre. Ma main, par un instinct qui transcende les univers, atterrit sur son dos pour l'approcher de moi. Nos lèvres se décollent, nos nez se caressent, nous modifions l'inclinaison de nos têtes, et avant que nos bouches se rencontrent de nouveaux, je recule et l'arrête.

— Non, on ne peut pas Lexa…

— Tu as raison…

Elle s'éloigne de moi en se raclant la gorge et se dirige vers la porte.

— Viens, il faut prévenir Titus pour Lindsey.

Je la suis en hochant la tête, honteuse.

**Point de vue Lexa :**

Je sors de ma chambre avec Eliza qui me suit. _J'ai envie de hurler. Qu'est-ce que je viens de faire au juste ? Ma frustration d'avoir raté l'appel de Clarke me donne encore plus envie de la voir et j'essaie de faire taire mon désir au travers de son sosie ? C'est du grand n'importe quoi. Bon, concentrons-nous sur leur amie disparue. Ce serait très fâcheux qu'un membre d'Azgeda tombe dessus. Ils seraient capable de s'en servir contre mon autorité._

Nous marchons toutes deux en silence jusqu'aux appartements de Titus. Il n'y est pas. Je penche pour la salle du trône. Peut-être qu'un citoyen a demandé à s'entretenir avec lui. Le silence avec Eliza devient pensant. J'ai comme une envie de lui prendre la main. Comme si ce simple geste d'affection permettrait de tout effacer.

— Il faudrait peut-être parler aux filles de ce qu'on essaye de faire avec la Cité des Lumières, dit mon invitée comme comprenant mon envie d'en finir avec ce silence.

— D'abord retrouvons Lindsey, on verra ensuite.

— Tu as raison…

Nous pénétrons dans la salle du trône. Un guerrier Azgeda se retourne, Titus me regarde avec effarement.

— Roan ?

Tout le monde se retourne vers Eliza. Mais oui, elle le connaît c'est vrai. Dans son monde à elle, Roan a sûrement aussi ramené Clarke à Lexa.

— Clarke… répond l'homme avec une mine déçue.

Eliza le regarde sans comprendre. Je colle les morceaux et tout devient clair._ Azgeda, évidemment, toujours Azgeda. _

— Je suppose que c'est moi que tu viens voir, Prince Azgeda.

— Oui Heda, je viens de la part de la Reine Nia.

— Nia ? s'étonne Eliza nous surprenant encore.

Titus la fusille du regard, elle se fait toute petite. Je me concentre de nouveau sur Roan.

— Cette nuit une de nos gardes est tombée sur une Skaikru hors de la délimitation du blocus. Nia estime que c'est un affront à Azgeda et à l'ensemble des 12 clans.

— 13 clans, je le corrige.

— Elle a bien dit 12 clans… Nia demande l'exclusion des Skaikru de la coalition, auquel cas elle tuera la prisonnière.

— Roan, je lui réponds en m'approchant doucement, tu sais bien qu'il en est hors de question.

— Lexa… Notre duel s'est soldé par un match nul mais je te garantis qu'au prochain je ne te laisserais pas vainqueure. Les ordres de la Reine ne sont pas discutables.

— Hé bien c'est ce qu'on verra ! J'irais la voir en personne.

— Heda ! s'exclame Titus.

Je le fais taire en levant le bras.

— Va Roan, apporte ce message à ta Reine. Dis-lui que j'arrive, et que je compte bien récupérer sa prisonnière.

Roan me lance un regard haineux et s'en retourne, accompagné par les deux gardes qui le surveillaient depuis le début. Nous nous retrouvons seuls Titus, Eliza et moi.

— Heda, tu ne peux pas négocier avec Nia tu le sais !

— Attendez, attendez, intervient Eliza, Nia est en vie ?

— Bien sûr ! s'énerve Titus. Elle ne nous poserait pas autant de problèmes si elle était morte !

— Calme-toi Titus. Eliza, dans ton monde, Nia est décédée ?

— Oui... Dans le combat que Roan vient d'évoquer... Tu prends le dessus sur lui, mais au lieu de l'achever, tu envois ta lance dans le cœur de sa mère qui assiste au spectacle...

— C'est ridicule, s'exclame Titus, le Prince Roan n'aurait jamais laissé faire ça, il est le plus fidèle serviteur de la Reine.

— Je suppose que la non mort d'Anya a modifié beaucoup trop de détails… Normalement Roan est de ton côté Lexa…

— Hé bien ici il faudra compter sans son aide.

— Mais on ne peut pas en même temps s'occuper d'Azgeda et en même temps de cette Cité des Lumières, intervient Titus qui a raison encore une fois.

— Et qu'est-ce que tu me proposes mon bon conseiller ?

— Laissons-les tuer la prisonnière.

— Ça jamais ! s'écrie Eliza.

— Titus !

— Ou bannissons les Skaikru de la coalition.

— Il en est hors de question, cette paix a été trop dure à obtenir.

— Tu parles d'une paix ! Il y a un blocus à leur encontre et Azgeda est toujours en froid avec nous !

— Je peux proposer quelque chose ?

— On t'écoute Eliza.

— Si on envoyait Alycia à ta place ?

Je vois le visage de Titus s'éclairer. L'idée lui plaît. Je suppose qu'il apprécie le fait qu'une autre que moi aille se mettre en danger en territoire quasi ennemi.

— Explique-toi, je demande.

— On envoie Alycia grimée en Heda pour négocier. Comme ça on ne perd pas de temps dans notre quête pour la Cité des Lumières. Pour le moment Azgeda pense que Lindsey est Raven, donc rien n'est découvert. Tu restes ici en méditation, personne ne saura que tu es toujours à Polis, Alycia part récupérer notre amie.

— Ça me semble jouable. Mais il va falloir que je la prépare aux négociations. Je suppose qu'elle ne sait pas faire ce genre de choses.

— En effet…

— Titus ?

Je le regarde.

— Je suis d'accord. A une condition. Je fais partie du convoie. Il est hors de question que je laisse une fausse Heda négocier n'importe quoi avec la Reine d'Azgeda.

— Parfait, je réponds, contacte Alycia.

Eliza décroche le talkie-walkie à sa ceinture et presse le bouton. Ma voix résonne à l'autre bout.

**Point de vue Marie : **

Mon garde et moi retournons la forêt depuis ce qui me paraît des heures. En vain. Je suis éreintée. Ce n'est pas tant le fait de marcher presque le ventre vide qui me fatigue, mais plus l'effet du stress. J'ai extrêmement peur qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose à Lindsey.

— Stop ! m'arrête le garde d'un coup. J'entends quelque chose.

Une espoir renaît en moi. Le garde met sa main sur son arme, par précaution. Il avance doucement. Je le suis sans faire de bruit. Deux silhouettes se dessinent dans les fourrés. Il lâche son arme, mon espoir s'envole. Il s'agit d'Alycia et son garde.

— Encore ! je râle avec dégoût.

En effet, c'est déjà la troisième fois que nous nous croisons.

— Eliza m'a contactée ! s'exclame Alycia sans faire attention à ma remarque. Elle sait où se trouve Lindsey.

— Hein ?

— Elle a été capturé par Azgeda…

Je sens le garde à côté de moi trembler. Cette tribu est donc une si grande menace ?

— Putain… Je pensais que tu avais une bonne nouvelle Alycia…

— C'en est une ! Enfin si on veut… Ça veut dire qu'elle est en vie. Mais il y a un problème.

— Lequel ?

— Nia demande le retrait des Skaikru en tant que 13ème clan, sinon elle tuera Lindsey.

— Nia ?

— Je t'expliquerais plus tard. Lexa veut aller en territoire Azgeda pour négocier.

— Et c'est une bonne nouvelle ça ?

— Sauf que ce n'est pas Lexa qui va y aller, c'est moi.

— Je ne vois toujours pas le positif…

— On rentre à Polis Marie. On va retrouver Eliza.

— Ok, ok, je comprends que ce sois une joie pour toi, mais là moi tout ce que je retiens c'est que Lindsey est faite prisonnière bordel !

— Hé du calme, du calme.

Mon amie s'approche de moi pour passer ses mains sur mes épaules en signe de réconfort.

— On s'en est plutôt bien sortie jusqu'ici, mmh ? On sauvera Lindsey je te le promets. Et puis Titus sera avec moi, donc ma couverture ne pourra pas être grillée.

— Je viens avec vous.

— Mais Marie, tu…

— Je me déguiserais en Trikru, en Skaikru, en n'importe quelle autre tribu dont j'ai oublié le putain de nom, mais je viens avec vous ! Il est hors de question que je laisse Lindsey seule !

— Bien, bien, maintenant il faut retrouver Lincoln et les deux gardes. Nous avons une longue route à faire jusqu'à Polis.

* * *

_**Tout ce que j'ai à dire pour conclure ce chapitre : Eliza et Alycia vont se retrouver héhéhéhéhéhéhé !**_


	23. Chapitre 22

_**Hey ! Bon niveau jours de publication c'est devenu n'importe quoi mais bon, on va dire que ça va finir par s'arranger :D ! Pas mal de points de vus différents au programme de ce chapitre avec des retrouvailles tant attendues… !**_

* * *

**Point de vue Lindsey :**

Un frisson me réveille. Il ne faut pas longtemps à mon esprit pour se souvenir que mon corps est recroquevillé à même le sol terreux dans un cachot. Je grogne et me tourne dans l'autre sens. Je veux essayer de dormir, c'est la seule chose que j'ai à faire ici. Ma copine de cellule se révélant peu bavarde. Dans le noir je la distingue endormie, presque paisiblement. Cela doit faire des années qu'elle est là pour arriver à dormir malgré le froid et l'inconfort… Une pitié me gagne. Si Eliza et Marie arrivent à me sauver il faudra que nous aidions cette pauvre fille également.

D'ailleurs elle ne m'avait pas menti. Dans un demi sommeil, encore assommée par le coup que j'avais pris sur la tête, j'avais entendu une porte s'ouvrir et des bruits métalliques. Sûrement un garde qui venait ramasser le plateau repas pendant notre sommeil. Maintenant que je suis réveillée et que je n'arrive pas à me rendormir, je décide de garder l'œil ouvert jusqu'à l'arriver du prochain plateau repas. Peut-être qu'en observant l'extérieur ou le garde je pourrais trouver un moyen de m'échapper. Autant faire comme si j'étais dans une série ou un film, entrons en mode aventure. Je me redresse pour m'adosser à la roche âpre. La position est inconfortable, comme ça je suis sûre de ne pas m'endormir.

Au bout de ce qui me paraît une éternité, des bruits de pas approchent. Vite je m'allonge et ferment à moitié les yeux. Une clef tourne dans la serrure de la porte et à l'ouverture un léger filet de lumière apparaît. Deux gros pieds pénètrent dans la cellule, le stress me gagne. Le garde entre dans le noir en laissant sa torche à l'extérieur, je ne peux ainsi pas le voir. Il pose deux plateaux métalliques au sol puis fait demi-tour. Il referme la porte, faisant s'envoler la lumière sans que je n'ai pus rien apprendre.

— Merde, je chuchote entre mes dents.

Je me redresse et vais doucement attraper un des deux plateaux. Je ne vois pas ce qu'ils contiennent mais comme je meurs de faim, je me jette dessus. C'est presque si j'en lécherai le plateau. Je me retiens de manger celui de l'autre fille. Mais elle est déjà assez maigre comme ça. Je porte ma monte à mon oreille avec je ne sais quel espoir. Elle ne fait aucun bruit. Je baisse les bras résigné et je ferme les yeux.

**Point de vue Marie :**

J'ouvre les yeux et lève les bras au ciel pour m'étirer. Je me retourne une dernière fois pour regarder les Trihous qui s'éloignent. Alycia et moi sommes montés sur les deux chevaux qu'il nous restent, les gardes et Lincoln suivent le rythme à pied. Nous allons mettre plus de temps qu'à l'aller pour rejoindre Polis. Je ne sais pas si je suis heureuse de quitter cet endroit ou non. J'aurais aimé rester au chaud de ces maisons, mais pas sans Lindsey. Nous devions la secourir. Alycia m'avait fait part du plan de Lexa et Eliza. Elle irait confronter la reine Nia en se faisant passer pour Heda. Apparemment l'idée vient d'Eliza. Je ne comprends pas comment elle a pu avoir envie de risquer la vie d'Alycia sans lui demander son avis, mais bon… Je suppose que ça fait partie du plan pour se faire bien voir de Titus. Et puis cela ne semble pas le moins du monde déranger Alycia alors !

— Tu es sûre que tu veux faire ça Alycia ? je lui demande quand même.

— Ai-je vraiment le choix ?

Elle avait revêtu la tenue de Heda avec laquelle nous étions arrivée. J'étais dissimulée sous un fichu pour qu'on ne reconnaisse pas Octavia.

— Et si on tombe sur Azgeda avant d'avoir atteint Polis ?

— Hé bien j'improviserais ! Je suis actrice, je suis censée savoir le faire !

— Comment tu peux être aussi positive alors que notre amie est retenue prisonnière…

— J'ai peur moi aussi Marie, mais j'essaie de garder la tête haute. Lexa m'a appris bien des choses finalement.

— Je crois qu'en l'interprétant tu as pris de son courage.

— C'est à ça aussi que servent les rôles. C'est pour ça que nous sommes actrices, non ? Pour nous trouver et nous construire à travers des rôles écrits par d'autres esprits. Un peu comme un destin régi par des mains divines.

— C'est une façon intéressante de voir les choses. Il est vrai qu'Octavia m'a aussi pas mal apporté.

— Alors tu vois, ça ira. Dans ce monde, toi et moi on peut s'en sortir. On va retrouver Eliza et Lexa et on sauvera Lindsey.

Elle achève sa phrase avec un sourire. Je retrouve les traits de mon amie et de la guerrière. Elle m'a convaincue.

Je regarde Lincoln qui marche un peu en avant. Ses épaules robustes. Son dos puissant. Ai-je vraiment besoin de lui dans ma vie ?

**Point de vue Lexa :**

— Eliza ?

Je toque à la porte de la chambre de la jeune fille, comme convenu.

— Entre.

Je pousse et pénètre dans la pièce que je connais si bien. Je tente d'effacer Clarke de mon esprit.

— J'ai informé Aden que je partais négocier avec la Reine Nia et qu'il devrait s'entraîner seul pendant un petit moment.

— Tu vas supporter de rester enfermer le temps que toute cette histoire soit résolue ?

— De toute façon il faut que j'arrive à pénétrer dans la Cité des Lumières, et on a constaté que ça me prenait énormément de temps, alors c'est plutôt une bonne chose.

— Je pourrais peut-être m'entraîner avec Aden pendant ce temps, parce que toute seule ici je n'aurais pas grand-chose à faire…

— Je suis sûre qu'Anya te serait d'une très bonne compagnie. Mais tu peux aussi t'entraîner avec Aden, il faudra juste faire des résumés à Clarke pour ne pas qu'il se rende compte de la supercherie.

— Tu comptes ne jamais dévoiler la vérité au garçon Lexa ?

— Pas pour le moment. Je ne veux pas l'impliquer dans des complications. Il doit se préparer pour prendre ma suite.

— Il a encore le temps.

— J'espère…

La blonde attrape mon poignet dans sa main.

— On ne te laissera pas mourir Lexa.

— Mais une fois que vous serez retourné chez vous ?

— Je sais que Clarke saura gérer la situation. Tu es faite pour vivre et te battre pour la paix. Ta mort dans notre monde était une erreur. Nous sommes venues ici pour la régler.

— Tu es sûre que c'est ça qui vous a mené vers nous ?

— En partie sûrement.

Elle me lâche et je vais à la fenêtre. Je n'y reste pas longtemps de peur qu'on m'aperçoive.

— A propos du baiser, je dis en revenant vers Eliza.

— Clarke m'a embrassée. On est quitte.

La nouvelle me fait rire plutôt que de me pincer.

— Pour qu'on soit quitte il ne faudrait pas plutôt que j'embrasse Alycia ?

— Et que Alycia et Clarke s'embrassent…

— Ou sinon on peut garder ça entre nous.

— C'est une bonne idée, me répond la blonde en riant.

— Désolée pour le moment d'égarement, elle me manque…

— Je ne peux que te comprendre !

— Bon, je ferais mieux d'aller méditer, plus vite j'atteindrais Bekka plus vite je pourrais aller retrouver Clarke.

— Je reste ici en attendant l'arrivée de mes amies et de Lincoln.

Je hoche la tête et m'en retourne dans ma propre chambre. Titus est là, il m'attend.

— Il faut que j'y reste le plus longtemps possible, je préviens mon Flamkeippa, sors moi de là uniquement lorsque Lincoln et les autres seront là.

— Bien Heda.

Titus prend place sur un de mes canapés et me laisse me mettre en tailleur sur mon matelas.

J'entre en méditation et parviens immédiatement dans la grotte où j'avais laissé Bekka la fois précédente. Comme la dernière fois, des voix des Anciens résonnent à mes oreilles pour tenter de me faire faire demi-tour. Je n'y prête pas attention. Je dois avancer coûte que coûte. Cette sensation de chaleur m'envahit encore. Mais cette fois pas de lumière aveuglante. Bekka m'apparaît comme n'importe lequel des anciens Commandants.

— Pourquoi je ne t'ai jamais vu avant ? est la première question que je lui pose.

— Tu ne m'avais jamais cherché.

— On a tous espéré te rencontrer.

— Il fallait en être digne.

— Si j'ai assez de mérite pour être tombée sur toi, est-ce que tu accepterais de m'aider dans ma quête pour sauver l'humanité.

— Sauver l'humanité ? Tu as là de bien grands mots Lexa. Tu penses réellement qu'éteindre cette Cité des Lumières sera un Salut ?

— Oui. Elle n'est là que pour asservir mon peuple et les emprisonner. Je dois les libérer pour continuer dans les meilleures conditions ce que Clarke et moi avons commencé.

— Bien, alors suis-moi…

Sans plus réfléchir je me laisse porter par l'aura de Bekka. Et alors que j'ai l'impression de n'avoir bougé que de quelques centimètres, je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule. Je me retourne. Personne. Puis mon corps réalise, c'est une main dans le vrai monde. Je sens un milliard de secousses et je perds Bekka de vue. Mes yeux s'ouvrent. Anya, Eliza, Indra, Titus, Alycia , Marie et Lincoln sont en face de moi, un air étrange sur le visage. Je secoue la tête, je ne comprends pas pourquoi autant de monde se trouve autour de moi.

— Lexa !

C'est Anya qui me saute au cou pour me serrer contre elle.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? je demande en la repoussant légèrement.

— Ça fait deux heures qu'on essaye de te réveiller Heda, me répond Titus. J'ai tenté tout seul lorsque Eliza m'a prévenue que ses amies arrivaient, mais je n'ai pas réussi. J'ai appelé Anya et Indra pour m'aider. Même à trois nous ne sommes parvenus à rien.

— Le temps qu'on trouve quoi faire, poursuit Anya, Lincoln, Marie et Alycia sont arrivés et sont venus nous aider.

— Mais… Ça faisait à peine quelques minutes que j'étais partie…

— Non Heda, plusieurs heures…

— Tu vas bien ? me demande Indra.

Je bouge mes bras, mes jambes, j'inspecte mon crâne mentalement. Aucune douleur.

— Oui je crois…

— Alors maintenant que tu es réveillée, dit Marie presque furieuse, vous allez pouvoir nous expliquer ce que vous trafiquez à propos de la Cité des Lumières.

— Du calme Marie, la tempère Eliza, on ne voulait pas vous affoler, c'est pour cela qu'on ne vous a rien dit…

Avant que son amie ne puisse râler une nouvelle fois, le sosie de Clarke leur raconte toute l'histoire. Mon envie de suivre Bekka pour trouver une ouverture vers la Cité, Raven qui a déjà pris la puce et qu'Anya voudrait sauver, nos idées d'unir nos forces pour éteindre la Cité à tout jamais.

**Point de vue Alycia :**

— Donc finalement on va s'embarquer dans cette histoire avec la Cité des Lumières, intervient Marie, vous pensez pas qu'on a mieux à faire ? Genre sauver Lindsey ?

— Mais c'est ce qu'on va faire, lui répond Eliza, les deux en même temps.

— C'est pour ça que tu envoies Alycia à la place de Lexa ? Facile pour toi, ce n'est pas toi qui va te risquer en territoire ennemi.

— Du calme Marie, j'essaie de tempérer en posant ma main sur son bras, je suis plutôt d'accord avec leur plan.

— Plutôt d'accord ?

— Je pense qu'il est important qu'on les aide à les sauver de l'emprise de A.L.I.E, parce que sans la mort de Lexa personne ne comprend comment faire. Et bien sûr il nous faut faire notre possible pour secourir Lindsey. Et si pour ce faire je dois prendre des risques, pendant que Lexa trouve une solution pour son peuple, je suis prête à y aller. Mais j'admets que j'aurais aimé qu'on nous tienne informé de ces décisions avant de nous les mettre sous le nez… Clarke est au courant ?

Je regarde Eliza avec un regard dur. Elle m'envoie au casse pipe et nous n'avons pas encore eu le temps de nous retrouver. J'attends une entière franchise de sa part.

— Pas sur tout. On ne lui a pas encore parlé de ton voyage en territoire Azgeda en tant que Heda .

Je suis en quelque sorte soulagée qu'elle ne soit pas plus au courant que moi.

— On devrait tous aller se reposer, intervient Titus, la journée a été difficile pour tout le monde. Demain Lexa et Alycia prendrons du temps pour s'apprivoiser afin que Nia ne décèle pas le subterfuge. Marie et Eliza, en attendant que tout se mette en place, je vous demanderais d'être le plus discrètes possibles. Et globalement, il va falloir que nous fassions tous preuve d'une grande discrétion.

Tout le monde acquiesce. Mais de toute façon j'aurais dit oui à n'importe quoi. Tout ce dont j'ai envie actuellement c'est de m'allonger et te retrouver Eliza... Tout ce temps que nous avons passées séparées, j'ai comme l'impression d'avoir rêvé nos baisers.

— Je vais vous faire préparer une chambre et à manger, conclut Titus en sortant.

— Depuis quand il est devenu si gentil avec nous ? je demande surprise.

— Faut croire que j'ai réussi à l'apprivoiser ! répond Eliza en haussant les épaules avec un sourire en coin.

— Tes réactions et décisions l'ont beaucoup apaisé il est vrai, reprend Lexa, mais je pense que le départ de Clarke y est aussi pour quelque chose…

— Vous finirez par vous retrouver Lexa…

Anya caresse le dos de son amie qui tente de ne pas faire transparaître ses émotions. Mais on ne trompe pas un mentor qui vous côtoie depuis toujours.

— Allez, on va y aller nous, dit Eliza en attirant Marie et moi vers la sortie. On se retrouve demain.

— Bonne nuit, nous lance Lexa.

Dans le couloir nous croisons Titus qui nous informe qu'il a préparé une chambre pour Marie et moi. Nous nous regardons toutes les trois, le remercions et une fois qu'il s'est éloigné, Marie nous taquine :

— Je sais, je sais, je vais prendre cette chambre pour moi toute seule, Alycia je suppose que tu vas dormir avec Eliza dans la chambre de Clarke.

— Euh, bah…

— Tatata vous l'avez bien mérité. Allez je file ! Bonne nuiiiiit !

Elle a retrouvé un peu de sa joie. Elle sait que nous allons tout faire pour sauver Lindsey. Je souris et me retourne vers Eliza. C'est la première fois que nous nous retrouvons seules depuis notre retour. Les mots nous manquent visiblement. Nos mains se trouvent sans grande difficulté. Nos doigts s'entrelacent.

— Viens… me chuchote Eliza en resserrant son emprise sur ma main.

Je la suis sans poser de question. Elle m'amène dans la chambre de Clarke qui ressemble en effet à celle que j'ai déjà vu en tournage. Pourtant elle est différente. Plus vraie, comme tout le reste. Je ne m'attarde pas sur le décors car Eliza m'attire à elle pour me prendre dans ses bras. L'étreinte chaleureuse dure. Dure. Je sens mes yeux me piquer soudain. Je me retiens un temps puis finis par me laisser aller. Des larmes brûlantes coulent sur mes joues. J'ai peur. Peur pour Lindsey, peur pour nous.

— Je ne veux plus être séparée de toi, je réussis à dire les lèvres tremblantes.

Eliza, sans trop vouloir me lâcher, agrandit la distance entre nos deux corps pour pouvoir regarder mon visage. Elle caresse mes cheveux et embrasse mon nez.

— Il faudra que je reste avec Lexa lorsque tu iras à Azgeda, mais on se retrouvera après, tu verras, et on ne se quittera plus…

— Oui…

Je crois à ce qu'elle me dit. Doucement j'avance pour capturer sa bouche. Le baiser tarie mes larmes et fait sauter mon cœur. J'ai l'impression d'avoir attendu ce moment depuis si longtemps. Tout en continuant le baiser, Eliza nous amène vers le lit. Les draps ont son odeur. L'oreille sent son cuir chevelu.

Toutes les deux sur le flancs, face à face, nous nous embrassons comme pour rattraper le temps perdu. Sa langue découvre mes lèvres, mes doigts découvrent ses côtes. L'idée que nos deux corps, emprunts de deux âmes différentes – celles de Clarke et de Lexa – se soient déjà découvert de la sorte, me porte dans une sorte de transe indescriptible. Mes mains relèvent son t-shirt, enfin celui de Clarke, les siennes passent sous le mien, enfin sous la tenue de Heda que je porte encore.

Heureusement, bien vite nos peaux de costumes sont retirées et nous nous retrouvons juste Eliza et Alycia sous les draps.

Je tente de ne pas penser au fait que j'ai imaginé ce moment depuis des mois, je ne voudrais pas gâcher l'instant présent. Je décide de me laisser aller à ses baisers et caresses. Puisqu'elle semble bien s'y prendre. Lentement nous roulons sur le côté de telle sorte à ce que je me retrouve au dessus. Mes cheveux tombent sur son visage, formant comme un rideau qui nous isole du reste du monde. Mais les bougies ne sont pas assez puissantes pour que leur lumière traverses ma chevelure, je groupe d'une main mes cheveux sur une épaule pour pouvoir mieux regarder le visage d'Eliza. Elle est belle, elle semble impatiente. J'ai envie de dire quelque chose mais je sens que cela casserait le moment. Je redescends vers sa bouche pour l'embrasser ardemment.

Ses mains glissent sur mon bassin et mes fesses, elle me caresse sous le pli qui mène à mes cuisses. Je frissonne. Je passe un doigt sur sa joue et le descend le long de sa mâchoire, sur son cou, jusqu'entre ses seins. Je sens un filet de transpiration poindre. Je m'en amuse et souris contre ses lèvres. Elle grogne et me mordille. Mon doigt continue sur son mamelon qui se fait plus sentir après quelques passages. Eliza passe ses mains sur mon ventre et tente elle aussi un approche vers ma poitrine. Nous nous caressons en miroir, faisant ressentir à l'autre ce que nous désirons.

Pressante, mais prenant mon temps, je descends mes paumes le long de son corps, je m'abaisse un peu également pour lâche sa langue et venir embrasser sa poitrine que je viens de délaisser. Lentement mes doigts continuent leur descente et atterrissent au creux de ses cuisses. Doucement, je caresse d'abord son haine et son jonctions, puis je frôle le point le plus sensible qui constitue ma cible. Je m'aide de son excitation physionomique pour aider la manœuvre et augmenter le plaisir. Je glisse aisément contre son sexe et j'entendis ses gémissements s'accroître. Je suppose, en tous cas j'espère, que les murs sont épais. Je ne veux pas me retenir aujourd'hui. Je ne peux m'empêcher de respirer plus fort à mon tour. Je retourne contre sa bouche, elle m'embrasse avec avidité. Je continue caresses contre elle, je m'applique car les mouvements de son corps rende la tâche de plus en plus difficile.

Eliza soudain reprend un peu ses esprit et décale ses mains, posées la sur mon ventre sans trop savoir que faire, une sur la cambrure de mes reins, l'autre se précipite entre mes cuisses. Un hoquet me réveille et je la laisse me caresser à son tour. Comme nous sommes proches, les os de nos mains se cognent de temps à autre, mais cela ne fait que renforcer notre proximité. J'halète contre sa bouche, elle peine à m'embrasser, tout devient désordonné mais tellement bon.

Elle jouit avant moi. Son orgasme paraît la surprendre, c'est comme si pendant un quart de seconde elle suffoque, puis elle se laisse complètement aller et me mord la lèvre inférieur tout en contenant, je le sens, un gémissement qui s'annonçait peut-être trop puissant. Elle met une grande concentration pour ne pas baisser le rythme de sa main contre mon sexe. Tout de même, plus elle reprend son souffle et ses esprits, plus elle se fait précise et douée. Sentant mon paroxysme arriver, je descends dans son cou pour l'embrasser et y déposer quelques léchouilles. La jouissance me prend de court et je croque dans sa clavicule, mais je ne restreint pas mes émotions pour autant. Son autre main vient se poser contre ma nuque, comme pour m'encourager. Puis je redescends petit à petit, au rythme de ses caresses toujours présentent qui diminuent avec mon souffle.

Sa main se libère et je m'allonge à ses côtés. Bien vite elle vient se lover contre moi. Je décoince mes cheveux, elle passe les siens de l'autre côté et vient se poser contre mon torse, mon bras entourant ses épaules. Pendant un long moment nous ne disons rien. Nous écoutons les bruits de nos respirations, de nos cœurs, de Polis qui s'endort petit à petit, de ses doigts qui caressent la ligne de mes abdominaux, de ma main qui joue avec la peau de son bras.

— On va encore être séparées… dit Eliza brisant le silence.

— C'était ton idée.

— Tu m'en veux ?

— Non, je réponds en déposant un baiser sur son front, c'était pour dire qu'on l'a choisi. On doit sauver Lindsey, mais on doit aussi les sauver de A.L.I.E.

— C'est comme si on avait se devoir maintenant qu'on est ici, et surtout qu'on sait comment faire.

— C'est pour ça que je ne t'en veux pas. On a prit cette décision…

— Pour notre peuple, hein ? répond Eliza en se redressant pour me surplomber et me regarder dans les yeux.

Je souris et hoche la tête. Elle sourit également. Nous nous regardons et mon cœur explose. Il faut que ça sorte, et maintenant, avant que nous soyons encore séparé, avant qu'il ne se passe quelque chose. Comme si le destin de Lexa et Clarke étaient lié au notre et que malheur pouvait nous arriver.

— Je t'aime Eliza.

— Je t'aime Alycia.

Nous venions de le prononcer en même temps, sans nous concerter, sans sentir que cela allait venir de l'autre. Je fonds. Nous rions encore et Eliza descend sur ma bouche pour m'embrasser et sceller cet aveux.

**Point de vue Clarke :**

Isolée dans ma chambre, je m'empare du talkie espérant pouvoir joindre Lexa à qui je n'avais pas pu parler la fois précédente. Je m'attends à ce que ce soit Eliza qui réponde, mais la voix qui grésille à l'autre bout me donne le vertige. Octavia…

— _Clarke ? Clarke c'est toi ?_

— Oui Marie…

— _Tu as l'air déçu._

— Non, c'est pas ça, c'est que…. Ta voix… Enfin… Alors, vous êtes revenus à Polis c'est ça ?

— _Oui… On doit sauver Lindsey._

— Oui c'est logique, vous êtes comme nous… Si j'avais pu sauver Octavia, j'aurais bouger sur le champs aussi… ça aurait évité tout ce merdier…

— _De quoi tu parles ? Enfin, tu n'es pas obligée de revenir là dessus si tu ne veux pas raviver des souvenirs douloureux…_

— Non, je suppose que tu es la personne avec qui j'aimerais en parler…

Je fais une pause.

— _Clarke ?_

— Oui je… Je voulais dire, depuis la mort d'Octavia, Bellamy et Lincoln ont vécu des moments très difficiles. Ils se sont laissés emporter par le chagrin, ils ont passés des semaines à se soûler ensemble pour oublier, Pike leur a mis le grappin dessus et tous nos problèmes n'ont fait qu'empirer. Et je n'ai pas assisté à tout cela puisque je suis restée à Polis auprès de Lexa. Je n'ai pas pu consoler Bellamy et-

— _Je t'arrêtes tout de suite Clarke, tout ce qui arrive en ce moment n'est pas de ta faute. Toi, tout ce que tu cherches, c'est sauver tout le monde. Et tu t'en sors plutôt bien. Ne te blâme pas pour la tristesse inconsolable de Bellamy._

— Merci… Enfin maintenant que je suis là, j'essaie de lui faire entendre raison, mais tout ce qu'il cherche c'est un compagnon de beuverie. J'arrive jute à le maintenir éloigné de la Clef pour le moment, mais depuis que Lincoln n'est plus là, donc depuis que je suis arrivée, on me raconte que son état empire…

— _Dis-moi Clarke, on t'a raconté comment Lincoln s'est arrêté de boire d'un coup ?_

— Apparemment, après une nuit trop arrosé, il s'est cogné méchamment le genoux on tombant. Abby l'a soigné et l'a forcé à passer la nuit à l'infirmerie. Il aurait eut une nuit très agitée, répétant le nom de notre amie décédée en boucle. Il se serait réveillé en sueur le lendemain, sans aucune gueule de bois. Depuis ce jour il s'est éloigné de Bellamy et n'a plus touché une goutte d'alcool. Puis il a profité de la mise en place du blocus pour fuir. Et vous êtes tombées sur lui.

— _Attends, attends, attends, tu sais quand ça s'est passé tout ça ? L'accident avec son genoux ?_

— Euh, d'après ce qu'on m'a dit c'était à peine une semaine avant son départ.

— _Putain, je sais la cause de notre arrivée ici !_

* * *

**_E__nfin la scène Elycia ! On a mis du temps à la faire mais elle est là haha ! Et Marie aurait-elle eut une révélation ?!_**

_**A la prochaine !**_


	24. Chapitre 23

_**Hey oh tout le monde ! Voici, voilà le nouveau chapitre. Bon, il contient un peu de blabla et de quoi mettre en place la situation, mais c'est important pour la suite de l'histoire ! Et il y a quand même des rebondissements, je ne vais pas vous laisser sans rien !**_

* * *

**Point de vue Marie :**

— Dis-moi Clarke, on t'a raconté comment Lincoln s'est arrêté de boire d'un coup ?

— _Apparemment, après une nuit trop arrosé, il s'est cogné méchamment le genoux __e__n tombant. Abby l'a soigné et l'a forcé à passer la nuit à l'infirmerie. Il aurait eut une nuit très agitée, répétant le nom de notre amie décédée en boucle. Il se serait réveillé en sueur le lendemain, sans aucune gueule de bois. Depuis ce jour il s'est éloigné de Bellamy et n'a plus touché une goutte d'alcool. Puis il a profité de la mise en place du blocus pour fuir. Et vous êtes tombées sur lui._

— Attends, attends, attends, tu sais quand ça s'est passé tout ça ? L'accident avec son genoux ?

— _Euh, d'après ce qu'on m'a dit c'était à peine une semaine avant son départ._

— Putain, je sais la cause de notre arrivée ici !

— _Comment ça ? _me demande Clarke étonnée.

— Je ne sais pas si on t'a expliqué, mais avec Lindsey, Alycia et Lincoln on tente de comprendre pourquoi on a atterri ici. Au début on croyait que c'était pour sauver la vie de Lexa, alors il y a sûrement un peu de cela, et de toute façon c'est notre objectif premier, mais j'ai enfin compris ce qui nous a tiré vers vous. Le chagrin.

— _Le chagrin ?_

— Tu viens de me raconter que la mort d'Octavia a causé un immense bouleversement dans les vies de Lincoln et Bellamy. De ce que tu m'as dit, le moment où Lincoln a soudainement arrêté de boire correspond exactement avec le moment de notre arrivée. Je suppose donc que c'est leur chagrin qui nous a mené ici. Je pense même que, le chagrin de Lincoln m'a amené vers lui, et que ce serait en soignant le chagrin de Bellamy que nous pourrions retourner chez nous.

— _Tu penses que votre venue dans notre monde a soigné Lincoln ?_

— Je ne voudrais pas être aussi égocentrique, mais ça me semble possible. En tous cas, je l'ai vu sourire…

— _Ce qui n'est pas le cas de Bellamy… Alors ça veut dire qu'après avoir sauvé Lindsey, vous allez venir réconforter mon ami ?_

— Eum, c'est un peu plus compliqué que ça, on devrait venir à toi plus vite, enfin, je ne pense pas que ce soit à moi de te parler de tout ça. De toute façon, tu appelais pour parler à Lexa n'est-ce pas ?

— _Oui…_

— Alors je vais dans sa chambre pour lui donner le talkie.

— _Merci Marie._

— De rien, c'est normal.

— _Et… ça m'a fait du bien d'entendre ta voix, sa voix…_

— Il faut croire qu'on est aussi là pour te guérir un peu.

Je l'entends rire à l'autre bout des ondes. Je coupe le talkie et sors de la chambre en direction de celle de Lexa.

Je toque doucement.

— Oui ?

— C'est Marie, Clarke vient d'appeler.

— Entre.

Lexa est debout, dos à la fenêtre elle s'approche vers moi. Je lui tends l'appareil mais ne lui donne pas tout de suite.

— J'ai compris notre venue dans votre monde Lexa, je vais prévenir mes amies et on en reparlera demain, d'accord ?

— Bien.

J'appuie sur le bouton du talkie-walkie pour parler à Clarke :

— Clarke ?

— _Oui ?_

— Je te passe Lexa. Bonne soirée.

— _A toi aussi._

Je le tends à Lexa qui en a les mains moites. Je lui fais un clin d'œil et elle me en approchant le talkie de sa bouche.

— Clarke ? elle demande la voix tremblante.

— _Lexa…_

Je sors.

**Point de vue **Eliza :

Je suis blottie dans les bras d'Alycia. Ça fait un bien fou de l'avoir retrouvée et surtout d'assumer pleinement ce que je ressens pour elle. Je n'avais pas compris l'ampleur de mes sentiments avant cette soirée. De bonheur, je commence à sombrer doucement dans le sommeil, je sens que cette nuit sera la meilleure passée depuis que nous ne sommes plus dans notre univers. Je me sens partir quand on toque à la porte.

Alycia et moi nous redressons brusquement en nous regardant.

— Oui ? lance Alycia inquiète.

— C'est moi, Marie, il faut absolument que je vous parle les filles !

Alycia et moi nous regardons, nous sommes complètement nues, seuls les draps couvrent la moitié basse de nos corps.

— Euh, deux secondes, je dis en tentant de me lever.

— Pas la peine de vous rhabiller, dit Marie à travers la porte, couvrez-vous avec le drap, on n'est plus à ça près !

On l'entend ricaner mais on lui obéit. Je tire le drap jusque sous mes aisselles, Alycia fait de même et nous l'invitons oralement à entrer. La porte s'ouvre doucement laissant passer notre amie avec un sourire en coin.

— Alors, on a enfin sauté le pas ?

— Marie ! s'exclame Alycia en rougissant.

— Oh allez je plaisante, je peux bien vous taquiner un peu, ça fait longtemps !

— Tu m'as manqué Marie, je dis en souriant, enfin ce côté-ci de ta personnalité, je ne sais pas…

— Menteuse, c'est ce que tu préfères ! Enfin bref, il faut qu'on parle.

Sans demander la permission elle vient s'asseoir au pied du lit. Nous remontons un peu plus la couverture. Marie secoue la tête désespérée mais se lance dans son récit.

— Eliza, on t'a dit qu'on cherchait à comprendre la cause de notre venue ici ?

— Oui.

— Je pense avoir trouvé. La mort d'Octavia a causé le chagrin de Lincoln et Bellamy, c'est normal.

— Oui, répond Alycia méfiante.

— Clarke vient de me raconter, euh oui elle a appelé sur le talkie pour avoir Lexa mais c'est moi qui ai répondu, bref, donc, Clarke m'a raconté les étapes de deuil par lesquelles ces deux hommes sont passés. Mélange d'alcool et de larmes, apparemment ce n'était pas beau à voir. Je vous passe les détails, mais un soir, subitement il semblerait, Lincoln a eu comme un éclair de génie et a décidé d'arrêter de se morfondre et de boire. C'est à ce moment qu'il a fuit. Selon les propos de Clarke, toujours, sa prise de conscience mystérieuse correspond avec le jour de notre arrivée.

— Attends, la coupe Alycia, tu veux dire que notre arrivée a comblé la tristesse de Lincoln ?

— Je pense oui. Mais surtout que son chagrin nous a appelées. Et Bellamy est toujours au fond du trou. Alors je pense que la cause est leur chagrin. Ils ont pleuré si fort, ils ont eut si mal, qu'il nous ont appelé pour que nous les soignons. Notre arrivée a fait tilt dans le cerveau de Lincoln qui a fuit Arkadia et qui donc est tombé sur nous, sur moi. Et, Alycia, tu l'as vu comme moi, Lincoln semble heureux. Alors on peut supposer que si on arrive à faire retrouver le sourire à Bellamy, on pourra rentrer chez nous.

— Heureusement que Lindsey n'est pas là, je réponds, elle aurait encore eu mal au crâne !

Nous rions toutes les trois et je reprends :

— Donc si je résume, la mort d'Octavia a causé le chagrin de Lincoln et Bellamy. Ce chagrin a été si fort qu'on a été, en quelque sorte, convoqué dans ce monde pour le guérir. Ta rencontre avec Lincoln a fait la moitié du travail, il ne nous reste plus qu'à consoler Bellamy.

— C'est ça !

— Mais avant on doit sauver Lindsey et les Skaikru de la Cité des Lumières.

— Disons que ce sont les péripéties pour ajouter de l'action, répond Marie, le petit bonus ! Bon et demain j'ai pour projet de soumettre l'idée à tout le monde.

— Tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée de mettre Titus au courant ? je lui demande.

— Je n'y pensais pas...

— J'ai l'impression que le départ de Clarke et que ma présence ici l'apaise quant à ses craintes à propos de Heda. S'il sait que nous prévoyons de partir, il va peut-être regagner sa folie et faire du mal à Lexa…

— Tu n'as pas tort, me répond Marie, bon alors ça reste entre nous pour le moment. Je n'en parlerais qu'à Lexa. Après tout, Titus n'a pas besoin de savoir ça. De toute façon, on récupère Lindsey et on file direct à Arkadia pour sauver Bellamy.

— Ce n'est pas si simple, je réponds, tu as les traits de leur amie morte, et Lindsey et moi on va difficilement pouvoir circuler librement avec Raven et Clarke dans les parages.

— Sans compter tous les sbires de Jaha et A.L.I.E qui ont pris la Clef, ajoute Alycia pour me soutenir.

— Soit, soit, on verra tous ces problèmes plus tard. Ce qui est important c'est qu'on ait compris.

— En espérant que ce soit vraiment ça…

— Tu vois Eliza, si Lindsey était là, elle m'aurait soutenue !

— Oui tu as raison, restons positives…

— Bien ! Alors, je vous laisse dormir. Demain est un grand jour.

Marie nous salue et se dirige vers la porte. Mais avant de l'ouvrir elle se retourne vers nous :

— Ah et, mes félicitations !

— Marie ! s'énerve faussement Alycia.

L'espiègle sort en riant et en courant, Alycia se met à rougir.

— J'espère vraiment qu'elle a raison, je dis pour distraire Alycia.

— Moi aussi, j'ai envie de rentrer… Ce monde m'épuise… Même s'il nous a permis de…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase et se rallonge dans le lit. Je l'imite en souriant et retourne dans ses bras.

— Oui, j'ai hâte de pouvoir retourner dans ma vie normale, je dis à Alycia, pouvoir passer des après-midi avec toi au cinéma, t'emmener dîner, te donner la main dans la rue…

— Vite, vite, que la nuit passe, et toute les autres, que ce rêve soit possible…

Elle termine sa phrase en écrasant sa bouche contre la mienne.

**Point de vue **Anya :

Je me réveille en même temps que le soleil. Comme à mon habitude je m'étire dans mon lit, baille grandement et me jette sur mes pieds. Autant se lever le plus vite. Puis je me rappelle que nous avons tous rendez-vous dans la salle du trône pour régler les détails des deux plans qui se profilent. L'un pour sauver Raven – et son peuple – l'autre pour sauver le sosie de Raven. _J'avoue que je ne sais pas trop dans quel__le__ expédition je suis censée m'engager. R__aven dont je sui__s__ amoureuse mais qui ne m'aime probablement pas ? Ou Lindsey avec qui j'ai déjà consommé, mais qui en aime une autre ? Ah… _

Je m'étire, m'habille et me dirige vers le lieu de rendez-vous. Lorsque j'arrive Lexa est déjà là. Assise autour de la table, un véritable festin sous ses yeux.

— Hé bah, je lui dis sans même la saluer, cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas vu autant de nourriture !

— La dernière fois…

— C'était avant la mort d'Octavia…

— Oui… Ah mais, ça ne te dispense pas de me dire bonjour !

Je lui tire la langue, m'avance vers elle, fait mine de me pencher pour la prendre dans mes bras, mais attrape finalement un fruit bleu avant de le croquer à pleine dent.

— Bonchour Heda !

— Irrécupérable !

— Oh ça va, il n'y a personne ! Mais tu es bien matinale, tu t'es entraînée avant la levée du jour ?

— Non, mais je suis allée prévenir Aden de le faire seul. Je l'ai aussi averti que je serais en déplacement en territoire Azgeda.

— Oui, c'est vrai qu'il n'est pas encore au courant pour les sosies…

— Qui n'est pas au courant ?

C'est le sosie, justement, d'Octavia qui pénètre dans la salle.

— Bonjour, elle dit tout timidement, je suis en avance…

— On dira que ce sont les autres qui sont en retard, je lui réponds pour la rassurer.

— Sans horloge ce sont les risques, attendre longtemps ou arriver très en retard.

Elle semble ne pas savoir quoi répondre et son regard se pose sur le banquet.

— Tu peux te servir, dit Lexa qui a aussi remarqué, c'est fait pour !

— Merci…

Marie s'approche de la table avec méfiance. Elle regarde les mets qui, à moi, me paraissent familier. Elle hésite, puis tend sa main vers un fruit orange.

— Je vais d'abord goûter ce que je connais, on en a mangé des comme ça à notre arrivée.

— Je comprends, dit Lexa, mais si tu as l'âme aventurière, n'hésite pas à goûter le reste, tout est comestible je te le garantis !

— Du moment que ce ne sont pas des billes violettes…

La réponse de Marie manque de me faire m'étrangler avec le dernier morceau de mon fruit. _Comment peut-elle évoquer si facilement les bonbons aphrodisiaques que Lindsey nous avait forcé à avaler ?_

— Les billes violettes ? demande Lexa intriguée.

— Ne me dis pas que Heda ne sait pas ce que c'est ! s'exclame Marie.

— Reum reum.

Sauvée, Titus qui vient manifestement de se racler la gorge, nous fait tourner la tête vers lui, il est dans l'entrebâillement de la porte avec Indra. _Il nous a entendu n'est-ce pas ?_

— On parlera de bonbons violets plus tard, il dit en s'approchant.

— Toi aussi tu es dans la confidence Titus ? s'étonne Lexa.

_Est-il possible qu'elle n'en ait réellement jamais entendu parler ? Il est vrai que nous n'en avions jamais discuté, alors si moi je ne lui avais jamais appris l'existence de ces aphrodisiaques, il est peu probable que Titus l'ai fait. Lexa, encore si jeune et innocente… _Je souris bêtement. Lexa amorce un mouvement qui sans doute montre qu'elle veut me questionner pour que je lâche le morceau mais Alycia, Eliza et Lincoln pénètrent dans la pièce, réunissant enfin l'entièreté des convives. Lexa devient Heda et se lève pour saluer et accueillir. Elle propose à tout le monde de s'asseoir autour de la table et de commencer à manger.

— Récapitulons, commence Lexa sans plus de préliminaires, nous avons deux affaires à traiter. Le sauvetage de Lindsey et l'extinction de la Cité des Lumières. Je pense qu'il faut faire deux groupes distincts, j'approche du but avec Bekka donc ceux qui iront secourir Lindsey ne seront sans doute pas de retour lorsque les autres devrons rejoindre Arkadia. Tout le monde est d'accord avec cette idée ?

Les têtes acquiescent, seul Titus lance un oui sonore en trigedasleng.

— Alycia ira donc, grimée en moi-même, en Heda, rencontrer la Reine Nia. Si j'ai bien compris, Marie et Titus vous irez avec elle. Mais il faut que vous soyez accompagnées de guerriers, je pense que Lincoln et Indra ne seraient pas de trop.

— Si je peux me permettre Heda, l'interrompt Marie sous le regard outré de Titus, je pense que Lincoln et Indra en même temps serait vu comme un affront.

— Explique-toi, lui demande Titus intrigué.

— Du point de vue de Nia, il y aura Heda la cheffe guerrière, Titus son fleimkepa protecteur, disponible en cas de danger, moi probablement déguisée en guerrière Trikru. Ce qui nous fait déjà trois personnes censée pouvoir se battre. En soit cela serait suffisant. Sauf que dans les faits, ni Alycia ni moi ne savons réellement nous battre. Il nous faut donc une protection. Mais une seule personne, car deux seraient perçu par Nia comme une non preuve de confiance.

Je suis impressionnée. Elle pense comme Octavia, ou comme un guerrier bien entraîné. Et pourtant elle n'est ici que depuis quelques jours. Titus hoche la tête plusieurs fois et se retourne vers Lexa.

— Tu penses bien, lui répond Lexa, alors ce ne sera qu'Indra. Enfin, Indra, ta blessure est guérie ?

— Je peux me battre.

— Bien, alors je garde Lincoln à mes côtés, tu nous seras sûrement utile pour nous parler d'Arkadia où tu as vécu.

Lincoln fait oui de la tête et jette un regard penaud à Marie. Il voit toujours Octavia en elle…

— Alycia en Heda, Marie en guerrière Trikru, Indra et Titus, vous irez en territoire Azgeda récupérer Lindsey. Eliza, Lincoln, Anya et moi resterons ici pour parvenir à briser la Cité des Lumières, nous irons tous les quatre à Arkadia quand ce sera le moment. Après cette réunion, Titus et Alycia vous viendrez avec moi pour qu'on discute des techniques de négociations à aborder avec Nia. Le reste sera entre vos mains. Vous partirez avec des vivres et un moyen de communication pour nous tenir informés.

Lexa conclue son énoncé en se levant de table. Elle s'approche de la fenêtre, regarde au dehors, puis revient vers nous en restant debout. Personne n'ose bouger.

— Toujours pas de nouvelles de la copine de Murphy ?

— Le jeune garçon n'a pas rompu le blocus, lui répond Titus, mais il semble agité. Aucun de mes hommes n'a trouvé la fille pour le moment.

— Bon bien. Parmi vous, est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait m'en dire plus sur la Cité des Lumières ou sur cette Alie ? Ou bien peut-être que Murphy en sait d'avantage ?

— Murphy n'en sait pas plus que nous, intervient Marie, en revanche, il me semble me souvenir que dans notre histoire il a une courte relation avec Ontari, la protégée de Nia.

Marie cherche le regard de ses deux amies. Eliza lui vient en aide :

— Tout à fait, je pense qu'il pourrait venir avec vous en territoire Azgeda, il sera sûrement un atout pour amadouer Ontari et la Reine.

— Mais il faudra lui dire la vérité, dit Marie, puisque je viens avec vous…

— Une personne de plus dans la confidence, répond Lexa.

— Bien, alors je le ferais chercher, s'exclame Titus.

— Pour ce qui est de la Cité des Lumières, reprend Eliza, Lexa tu sais tout ce qu'i savoir. Tant que Bekka ne t'auras pas trouvé une voie pour y accéder depuis ton palais mental, nous sommes coincés ici.

— D'accord, d'accord. Donc pour le moment nous ne pouvons que nous baser sur des hypothèses. Admettons que je trouve ce passage pendant une méditation. Nous partirions de ce pas à Arkadia pour trouver Clarke, sauver Raven, et faire de notre mieux pour éteindre la Cité. Alors il faut préparer notre départ à nous aussi, qu'on puisse s'en aller dès que possible. Lincoln ?

— Oui ?

— Comment t'es tu échappé d'Arkadia ?

— Par une faille dans la clôture…

— Alors tu prendras Eliza avec toi et tu lui montreras cette entrée. Elle ne peut pas arriver avec nous. Je contacterais Clarke, elle viendra la chercher pour la cacher. Il ne nous restera plus qu'à rester discret. Lincoln tu nous rejoindras et on entrera par la grande porte, toi, Anya et moi. Sur place nous trouverons la mère de Clarke pour nous aider à piéger Raven. Je suppose que tout le reste sera un peu de l'improvisation…

J'écoute les annonces de Lexa et un frisson gagne mon cœur. _Depuis quand est-elle devenue aussi adulte ? Elle est encore si jeune et elle arrive déjà à prendre toutes ces décisions courageuses ? Je serais éternellement reconnaissante envers Clarke de m'avoir sauv__é__ la vie pour me permettre d'assister à un tel spectacle._

— Tout le monde a bien assimilé la tâche qui lui incombe ?

— Oui, répond Eliza la première.

Les autres suivent.

— Hé bien, si vous avez fini de manger, Alycia et Titus, suivez-moi. Indra je te laisse te préparer, je vais faire en sorte que votre attelage parte ce soir. Eliza, je te ferais chercher lorsqu'ils partiront, pour que tu puisses dire au revoir à tes amies, encore une fois…

Eliza hoche la tête avec tristesse.

— Lincoln, si tu veux bien te charger de la préparation des deux convois, avec pour priorité celui qui partira pour Azgeda.

— Bien sûr Heda.

— Anya, donne l'ordre de chercher Murphy s'il te plaît.

— Oui.

Chacun sa tâche assigné, nous sortons tous de la salle du trône. Je regarde Lexa, Titus et Alycia rapidement s'enfoncer dans le couloir. Marie et Eliza hésitent mais décident de retourner dans la chambre où Marie a passé la nuit. Quant à moi, je suis Lincoln et Indra en direction de la sortie pour exécuter mes ordres.

**Point de vue Lexa :**

Je me retrouve avec Titus et Alycia dans ma chambre. Mon double ne sait pas trop où se mettre, Titus nous observe. Je peux facilement imaginer qu'il voit bien que nous ne sommes pas du tout les mêmes. Le doute habite son visage. _Saura-t-elle berner la Reine Nia ? Moi, j'en suis sûre. _

— Je suppose que tu as déjà dû négocier avec Nia ? demande Alycia.

— Et bien plus que tu ne te l'imagines.

— Elle a donc l'habitude. Je vois à peu près le genre de personne qu'elle est, mais je pense que tu pourrais me raconter quelques unes de ces rencontres pour que je puisse m'en inspirer. Après je pense que je serais en mesure de négocier et d'improviser sur place en fonction de ses réponses.

— Il y a bien une chose que je t'accorde Alycia, intervient Titus, c'est la non prévisibilité de la Reine. On aurait beau répéter mille fois ce que tu aurais à lui dire, il se passerait forcément une chose différente. Ta proposition me semble correcte. De mon côté, j'essaierais de te conseiller au mieux, comme si tu étais Lexa.

_Me suis-je trompée sur Titus ? Il est finalement bien confiant._

— Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Titus ? je lui demande. Tu m'as l'air bien calme.

— Je vois bien qu'Alycia s'implique réellement. La tromperie physique sera parfaite. Et après tout, dans son monde, Alycia joue ton rôle, non ? Alors ça devrait aller.

— Merci Titus, j'ai l'impression que toute cette histoire te change.

— En bien j'espère, il répond renfrogné. Je vous laisse toutes les deux, ce sera mieux pour qu'elle s'imprègne de toi. Je vais aider à chercher Murphy et à préparer les convois.

— Merci.

— De rien Heda.

Il me fait une légère courbette et sort.

— Ah, dit Alycia qui semble se détendre, c'est la deuxième fois qu'on se retrouve toutes les deux pour que tu fasses de moi une vraie Heda.

— La dernière fois c'était pour le paraître, aujourd'hui c'est pour l'être.

— Plus compliqué.

— J'ai confiance en toi.

Nous nous installons sur le canapé et je commence à lui compter certains de mes conflits avec la Reine Nia.

— Tu veux dire que même après avoir tué Costia pour t'intimider, Nia a continué à terroriser ton peuple ?

Nous discutons depuis près d'une heure déjà.

— Elle est comme ça, la Reine Azgeda est sanguinaire et sans pitié. Mais elle ne touchera pas à un cheveux de Lindsey tant qu'elle ne t'aura pas vu en personne, enfin moi… enfin... tu a compris…

— Oui ahah.

Un petit silence se fait, j'ai la bouche sèche d'avoir trop parlé. Je me lève pour aller nous servir deux verres d'eau.

— Lexa ?

— Oui ?

— Dis-moi, il y a une question que je me suis toujours posée, mais tu n'es pas obligée de répondre. Tu penses encore à Costia ?

— Ah…

— Pardon…

— Non, non. Je vais te répondre.

Je regagne ma place et nous sers à boire. J'avale le contenu de mon récipient en acier d'une traite.

— Costia est la première personne que j'ai aimée de toute mon âme. Alors oui, il arrive que mon esprit aille la chercher dans mes souvenirs et blessures cachés. Et même si je n'ai pu brûler son corps pour correctement lui rendre hommage, j'ai réussi à faire mon deuil.

— Clarke sait tout ça ?

— On en a déjà parlé oui. Mais elle l'a bien pris, si c'est ce que tu te demandes. Elle aussi est tombée amoureuse avant moi, alors nous devons toutes les deux vivres avec les ombres du passé de l'autre.

Alycia se trouve muette face à ma réponse. J'aimerais savoir ce qui trotte dans sa tête. _Est-elle jalouse des précédentes conquêtes d'Eliza ?_ Soudain une idée me traverse l'esprit. Cette notion d'équitabilité. Je prends Alycia par surprise pendant qu'elle est encore dans ses pensées et m'approche d'elle. Je pose ma main sur le dos de la sienne. Rapidement, avant qu'elle n'ai le temps de réaliser ce qui se passe, je l'embrasse. Le baiser est court mais sait durer le temps qu'il faut à mes lèvres pour en garder le goût des siennes. Peu différent du mien, avec tout de même avec une nuance.

— Lexa… chuchote Alycia en reprenant ses esprits.

Je me rassois à ma place.

— J'ai entendu que Clarke et Eliza avait échangé un baiser, je voulais rééquilibrer la balance…

Voilà maintenant que je rougis.

— Oui, j'en ai entendu parler en effet… Même s'il me semble que leur baiser a été un peu plus… Comment dire ? Un peu plus approfondit… Mais je suppose que ça leur correspond.

— Tandis que la chasteté serait plutôt notre marque de fabrique ?

— Ahaha, voilà, c'est tout à fait ça Lexa !

Nous nous détendons enfin. On toque à la porte.

— Entrez.

Titus pénètre dans la pièce, il reste dans l'encadrement de l'entrée.

— On a trouvé Murphy. Je ne lui ai pas encore expliqué. Il ne veut parler qu'à Clarke… Mais comme elle n'est pas vraiment Clarke, j'ai préféré te consulter avant. Peut-on le laisser seul avec elle ?

— Je pense qu'il est inoffensif, répond Alycia avant moi, il sera le premier Skaikru a être mis au courant, je pense qu'il est à même de comprendre très rapidement. Eliza ne risque rien.

— Si c'est toi qui le dit Alycia, alors Titus, tu peux amener Murphy à Eliza.

— Bien.

De nouveau il sort nous laissant seules.

— Tu es sûre de toi ? je demande.

— Oui, il a un bon fond. Et il sait que pour sa propre sécurité il ne doit pas lui faire de mal. Je pense également qu'Eliza saura mieux le convaincre de venir avec nous. Son visage familier le rassurera. Il sera moins sur la défensive s'ils sont seuls.

— Tu commences vraiment à me ressembler…

— C'est le but n'est-ce pas ?

Nous rions.

— Bon, hé bien, je pense que tu peux commencer à t'habiller en Heda. Je vais voir si votre convois est prêt.

* * *

_**Alors, un peu prise de tête ou ça va haha ? La suite va devenir plus claire, normalement ! D'ailleurs elle est déjà en écriture !**_

_**Passez une bonne fin de semaine et un bon weekend !**_


	25. Chapitre 24

_**Au programme aujourd'hui : Marie taquine, Eliza tente de convaincre Murphy, et un petit détour par Arkadia…**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

**Point de vue Eliza :**

— Alooooooooooors !

A peine Marie et moi sommes entrées dans la chambre qu'elle me saute sur le dos.

— Alycia et toi ?

— T'es infernale Marie ! Oui on a couché ensemble…

— C'était comment ?

— Je te raconterais lorsque tu auras couché avec Lindsey et que tu pourras m'en parler.

Ma phrase la déstabilise. Elle s'arrête net. Elle se met même à rougir.

— T'es pas drôle, elle bougonne en allant s'asseoir sur le lit.

— Ça va Marie ? Avec Lindsey, Lincoln ?

— Je ne sais pas… Tout ce que je sais pour le moment c'est que je veux sauver Lindsey.

— D'ailleurs, tu sais comment on va s'y prendre pour remonter le moral de Bellamy ?

— Je t'avoue que je n'y ai pas réfléchi… Pour Lincoln c'était simple, mais Bellamy…

— J'ai peur que le fait de te voir aggrave son cas…

— Moi aussi… Mais de toute façon tu vas le rencontrer avant moi normalement.

— Et si Clarke n'a pas réussi à le consoler, tu penses vraiment que nous on peut Marie ?

— Je ne sais pas… Il va falloir qu'on réfléchisse à ça aussi… Trop de problèmes dans ce monde…

Elle s'allonge en râlant :

— Les problèmes d'ombre de perche, de coiffure mal fixée ou de surchauffe de matériel me manquent…

— Mmh, au final depuis que je suis ici j'ai l'impression de jouer 24h sur 24. Mais sans les à côtés et les problèmes techniques.

— Oui mais sans le fun aussi… Ce qui est bien sur un tournage c'est qu'entre les plans on peut souffler, rire. Là…

— C'est du stress constant, c'est vrai… Mais je suis sûre que ça va nous être bénéfique pour le reste de nos carrières.

— Pour toi c'est normal, tu joues Clarke depuis le début, mais Lindsey et moi on a peu eu l'occasion de jouer… On est juste nous…

— Ne joues-tu pas un rôle quand même ?

— Tu philosophes trop Eliza, si on va par là, même dans notre monde tous les êtres humains jouent un rôle face à la société pour s'y intégrer, n'est-ce pas ?

— Aaaaah…

Je râle à mon tour en m'allongeant à ses côtés.

Nous nous endormons presque lorsqu'on vient toquer à la porte. Je me lève, Marie se redresse.

— Titus ?

— J'ai retrouvé Murphy, il ne veut parler qu'à Clarke. Lexa, et Alycia, m'ont donné leur accord pour vous laisser seuls tous les deux. Elles veulent que cela soit toi qui lui raconte toute la vérité.

Je me retourne vers Marie pour avoir son avis. Elle fait oui de la tête.

— D'accord alors, mènes-moi à Murphy. Le jeu s'arrête aujourd'hui.

**Point de vue **Marie :

— Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais il faut que j'aille parler à Lexa !

Je me lève d'un coup. Je lui avais promis la veille de lui expliquer ce que j'avais cru comprendre sur la façon qui nous permettrait de rentrer chez nous.

— Elle doit être dans sa chambre avec Alycia.

Je sors en faisant attention que le couloir soit vide. J'avance lentement, prête à me cacher au détour d'un couloir dès l'arriver d'un Natif. Par chance, j'arrive sans heurte jusqu'à la chambre convoitée. Je toque, on m'invite à entrer.

— Ah Lexa, je te cherchais !

— Non, c'est moi, Alycia.

L'entende de son prénom me donne le vertige et me force à m'appuyer contre le mur. Elle est grimée en Heda.

— Oui, c'est logique euh… Tu sais où est Lexa ? Je voulais lui parler du chagrin de Bellamy et comment rentrer chez nous.

— Elle est allée aider à la préparation des convois.

— Zut… Je ne peux pas quitter le bâtiment… Et Eliza discute avec Murphy. On a dit qu'on en parlerait pas à Titus…

— Attends que Lexa revienne ?

— T'es pas bête quand tu veux !

— C'est toi qui réfléchis trop ! Tiens, tu veux bien m'aider à coller le bijou de front ?

— Oh, oui ! Je me suis toujours demandée comment Lexa ferait dans la vraie vie, et je suppose qu'on est dans la vraie vie…

Elle rit à ma remarque stupide et me montre la colle artisanale à appliquer sur l'écrou. Nous nous asseyons face à face pour que je le lui pose bien au centre.

— Lexa m'a embrassée…

— Quoi ?!

— Enfin c'était amical, si je puis dire, pour équilibrer la balance, comme Eliza et Clarke ont fait pareil.

— Oui, j'avais presque oublié ! J'aurais bien aimé voir ça tiens ! C'était bien ?

— C'est assez étrange comme sensation. Comme s'embrasser dans le miroir mais avec la chaleur humaine en plus. Et je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir trompée Clarke du coup, enfin on a déjà eu cette discussion…

— Ahaha ! Je suppose que Lexa n'a pas non plus l'impression d'avoir trompée Clarke. En même temps, la ressemblance…

— On est les mêmes je te signal !

On toque à la porte. Alycia se fige. Je pense à la même chose qu'elle. Si ce n'est pas Lexa, elle va devoir prétendre être elle et ainsi mettre en œuvre son usurpation.

— Sha ?* *Oui ?

Je manque encore de m'évanouir en voyant Lexa pénétrer dans la pièce.

— Décidément je ne m'y fais pas, je dis en m'essuyant le front, j'ai l'impression de voir double.

— Tu as de la chance de ne pas avoir ton double Marie, sans vouloir me réjouir de la mort d'Octavia évidemment…

Lexa baisse les yeux, interdite. J'ose lui tapoter sur l'épaule.

— J'ai compris ce que tu voulais dire, ne t'en fais pas. Et justement, c'est toi que je cherchais.

— Ah ?

Je commence à lui raconter toute l'histoire. Le chagrin de Lincoln et Bellamy, notre arrivée ici, notre souhait de partir, et aussi nos craintes quant à Titus. Alycia soutien mes propos en apportant des détails que j'ai pu oublier.

— Je vois, alors, une fois qu'on aura réglé le problème de cette fameuse Cité, on devra vous aider à retourner chez vous.

— On ne demande pas forcément de l'aide, répond Alycia, mais ce sera notre prochaine quête en effet, une fois qu'on sera sûre que ta vie n'est plus en danger.

— Ma vie est toujours en danger.

— Ce n'est pas une fatalité, je lui dis, une fois la Cité éteinte vous pourrez faire la paix avec Skaikru et les introduire durablement dans la Coalition. Et Azgeda finira par se calmer.

— J'espère que tu dis vrai Marie. Je ne sais pas si tu te bases sur ce que tu sais ou si tu inventes, mais ça m'apaise. Et je veux vous aider à rentrer chez vous. Je ne sais pas trop comment je vais pouvoir m'y prendre encore, mais soigner Bellamy est une chose que je dois à Clarke, et vu tout ce que vous avez déjà fait pour moi, pour mon Peuple, je ne peux que vous rendre la pareille. Et puis je me suis attachée à vous. Je voudrais être là pour votre départ…

— Merci Lexa…

Alycia s'approche de son double et lui pose la main sur l'épaule. Je tente de regarder la scène bien en face, je veux m'y habituer, je veux graver l'image dans ma rétine pour ne jamais oublier cet instant.

— Votre convois est prêt… annonce Lexa. Je ne sais quand nous allons nous revoir, mais j'ai l'impression que c'est notre dernier moment de calme ensemble.

— C'est fort probable, lui répond Alycia, l'aventure commence !

— Ahah on voit bien que tu n'es pas d'ici !

Nous rions toutes les trois.

— Il est temps alors de te grimer à ton tour Marie.

— J'espère que ce sera plus agréable que le maquillage Azgeda…

— Je t'en fais pas la promesse ! me répond Lexa en riant.

**Point de vue Eliza :**

— Ah Clarke enfin ! s'exclame Murphy lorsque je pénètre dans la pièce sombre où il attendait. Pourquoi on est venu me chercher ? Je ne me suis pas laissé voir pour éviter tout problème avec le blocus, on ne peut pas me laisser tranquille ?

— Murphy, on a besoin de ton aide…

— Mon aide, à moi ? T'es bien sûre de ce que tu me demandes Clarke ? Je fais toujours tout foirer je te signal.

— Assieds-toi, il faut que je t'explique.

— Je n'ai pas besoin de m'asseoir.

— Comme tu voudras. Avant de te demander pourquoi j'ai besoin de toi, il faut que je te dise la vérité.

— La vérité ?

— Je ne suis pas Clarke.

— Hein ? Ils t'ont lavé le cerveau ou quoi ?

— Je sais que ça va être compliqué à accepter, mais il faut que tu me fasses confiance. Fais confiance à ce visage.

Il fronce les sourcils, vraiment sur la défensive.

— Je t'écoute jeune fille, tu es qui si tu n'es pas Clarke Griffin ?

— Tu te souviens de notre époque sur l'Arche ? Lorsqu'on regardait des films et des séries ?

Dans le scénario que nous avons joué pour la saison 1 de _The 100_, il était très peu évoqué que les habitants de l'Arche avaient ce genre d'activités ludiques. Mais si je me mettais dans la tête des personnages, dans la logique de l'humanité de cet univers, ils auraient forcément conservé des films et séries notables. Murphy, Clarke et les autres en avaient alors forcément regardé.

— Oui je me souviens… Où veux-tu en venir ?

— Je ne suis pas Clarke, je suis l'actrice qui joue Clarke dans une série qui retrace vos aventures.

— Attends, quoi ?

Un sourire naît sur le bord de ses lèvres, il ne me croit pas.

— Je m'appelle Eliza Taylor-Cotter. Je suis actrice en Australie et aux États-Unis en 2019, dans un autre univers.

— L'Australie, les États-Unis ? Quoi ? Mais tu dis n'importe quoi, tout ça a disparu depuis des années.

— Écoute-moi jusqu'au bout. Depuis presque trois ans je joue dans une série qui se nomme _The 100_. Elle porte ce nom en raison des cent prisonniers envoyés depuis l'Arche sur la Terre pour vérifier si elle était de nouveau habitable.

J'ai gagné son attention. Il croise les bras et m'observe avec attention.

— Lors du tournage de la saison 3, Alycia Dednam-Carey, Lindsey Morgan, Marie Avgeropoulos et moi nous sommes offert des vacances en croisière. Tu sais, sur un gros bateau.

Murphy est intrigué. Il ne sait sans doute pas encore s'il doit me croire. Peut-être qu'au fond de lui il rêverait de voyager sur un bateau de croisière.

— Lors d'une excursion nous avons toutes les quatre été prises dans une tempête qui nous a transporté ici. Dans ton univers. Nous sommes tombées sur Anya qui nous a fait capturer et nous a amené à Lexa.

— Lexa est au courant de ce délire ?

— Elle a bien été obligé de nous croire. Si moi je ressemble à Clarke, Alycia est l'interprète, et donc le portrait craché, de Lexa.

— Cela ne tient pas debout…

— Je sais que c'est difficile à croire… Lindsey est l'actrice qui joue Raven, et Marie… elle joue Octavia. Octavia qui n'est pas morte dans la série que nous tournons. Nous pensons que c'est à cause de sa mort que nous sommes arrivées ici.

Pour l'instant je ne veux pas lui parler de la mort de Lexa.

— Et je suis censée te croire ?

— Tu n'as pas d'autre choix.

— Bon. En admettant que ce soit vrai. En quoi tu as besoin de moi dans tout ça ?

— Lindsey s'est fait capturer par la Reine Azgeda. Elle pense que c'est Raven qui a brisé le blocus qu'elle avait elle-même demandé à Lexa. Bientôt Alycia déguisée en Lexa, Marie déguisée en guerrière Trikru, Indra et Titus vont partir en territoire Azgeda pour négocier la libération de la prisonnière. C'est là où nous avons besoin de toi. Si on se base sur le scénario que nous avons lu pour préparer le tournage de la saison 3, le personnage de Murphy fera du charme à une des protégées de Nia. On pense que si tu les accompagnes, tu pourras jouer de ton charme pour amadouer cette fille et par son biais, la Reine elle-même.

— Ahahah ! Mais c'est ridicule ! Je cherche une fille depuis des jours, je ne vais pas m'enticher d'une autre !

— Emori, je sais.

— Attends, comment tu connais son nom ?

Je ne réponds pas, je le laisse réfléchir.

— Pourquoi je vous aiderais ? il me demande en commençant à faire les cent pas dans la pièce.

— Ton aide pourra aussi aider ton peuple. Tu as vu ce que Jaha compte faire de la puce qu'il trimbale partout avec lui ?

— Oui…

— En ce moment même Lexa et moi essayons de régler ce problème. Si tu pars pour Azgeda, tu pourras faire accélérer les choses, et tout le monde pourra revenir pour aider à éteindre la Cité des Lumières qui met en péril non seulement les Skaikru mais toutes les tribus natives. Je sais qu'au fond de toi tu veux aider Murphy.

— Mais, si toi tu es là, où est Clarke ?

— Elle est rentrée à Arkadia. Pour veiller à ce que la Clef ne se propage pas trop vite.

— Et je peux avoir une preuve de tout ce que tu m'avances là ?

— Si tu acceptes de m'aider oui.

Il ne répond pas. Il marche toujours. Il semble réfléchir.

— Vous m'aiderez à retrouver Emori ?

— Je ne peux rien promettre, je ne suis pas en charge ici, mais je peux te promettre de parler en ta faveur à Lexa. Avec le visage que j'ai, elle me fait confiance.

— Comment ça ?

— Ah oui, tu n'es pas encore au courant…

— Au courant de quoi ?

— Tu verras bien… Alors ? Tu acceptes mon offre ?

— Je n'ai pas trop le choix…

— Alors suis-moi.

J'ouvre la porte, Titus est toujours là. Il toise Murphy qui lui-même le fusille du regard.

— Le convois est prêt Eliza, vous pouvez partir ce soir.

— Eliza hein, dit Murphy.

— Il veut une preuve avant de partir avec nous. C'est parfait, allons directement au convois.

— Bien, tout le monde vous y attend.

**Point de vue Alycia :**

Marie enfin prête, nous avons pu nous diriger discrètement vers la forêt. Du même endroit où nous étions partis pour les Trihous. Indra et Lincoln sont là.

— Lincoln ? interroge Marie en le voyant.

— Je voulais vous souhaiter bon courage… Ça te change d'être en guerrière…

— Tu penses que je pourrais passer inaperçu ?

— Tu lui ressembles moins… Alors oui…

Sa réponse jette un froid. Heureusement des bruits nous mettent en alerte. Lexa, cachée sous une cape, porte sa main à sa dague. Ce ne sont que Titus, Eliza et Murphy qui arrivent.

— Il accepte de nous aider ? demande Indra.

— Il veut voir des preuves avant tout, répond Murphy irrité.

Puis il s'approche de moi.

— Lexa j'ai entendu dire que tu avais un double.

— En effet, répond Lexa en s'approchant de nous deux et en retirant sa capuche.

Murphy manque de tomber. Titus est obligé de lui tenir le bras pour qu'il reste sur ses pieds.

— Oula, je… Laquelle est…

— Je suis Lexa, voici Alycia, qui se fera passer pour moi.

— Ça trompera Nia, ça j'en suis sûre ! Wouaw… Et O-… Marie, c'est ça ?

Il tourne et se retourne. Marie s'avance vers lui.

— Ah tu es maquillée, je comprends. Mais oui, tu as ses yeux… C'est étrange… Alors le double de Raven est retenue prisonnière ?

— Oui, répond Marie.

— Tu acceptes de les accompagner ? lui demande Eliza.

— Ce sera toujours mieux que de rester coincer dans cette ville, je vous suis ! Mais vous continuez à chercher Emori, hein ?

Murphy regarde Eliza, puis Lexa. Lexa regarde Eliza qui lui fait un « oui » de la tête.

— C'est promis, répond Lexa, je dirais aux gardes de continuer leurs recherches.

— Merci.

— Bien, dit Lexa. Il y a deux chevaux et un chariot, pour les autres et les vivres. Vous devriez arriver là bas en moins de deux jours. Des vêtements chauds vous ont aussi été apporté pour votre entrée dans le territoire. Un messager est parti avant vous pour prévenir de votre arrivée. C'est qu'on ne pénètre pas comme ça dans le territoire de la Reine Nia… Tu es prête Alycia ?

— Oui, je réponds avec aplomb.

J'ai peur en réalité, mais je suis quand même rassurée par la présence de Marie et par celle de Titus et Indra. Même Murphy. Je sais que tout ira bien.

— Oui, je répète pour que tout le monde en soit sûr.

— Alors vous pouvez y aller.

Je m'approche doucement d'Eliza pour lui dire au revoir. Tout le monde semble comprendre et s'éloigne un peu vers le chariot. Titus pousse Murphy qui lui n'a pas compris. Il se retourne pour nous regarder.

— Tu lui as dit que Clarke et Lexa ont une relation ? me demande Eliza en riant.

— J'ai failli, mais non. Tout comme je ne lui ai pas parlé de la mort de Lexa.

— S'il nous voit nous embrasser ça va lui faire bizarre.

— Et encore plus si ensuite il voit Clexa s'embrasser.

— Clexa ?

— Flemme de dire Lexa et Clarke.

— Tu viens de le dire.

— Chut…

Je termine mon ordre en posant ma bouche contre la sienne. Elle passe sa main dans mon dos. J'enroule mes bras autour de son cou. Je tente de me remémorer la nuit de la veille en goûtant de nouveau à sa langue.

— Pourquoi il faut qu'on soit encore séparées… je chuchote sur sa bouche.

— Comme Clexa… Tant qu'elles ne seront pas réunies, nous non plus…

— Faisons de notre mieux alors !

— Oui Alycia…

Elle reprend le baiser. Puis nos bouches se détachent à regret et elle enfoui son nez dans ma nuque.

— Bon courage Alycia… Je compte sur toi pour nous ramener Lindsey en un seul morceau !

— Ne t'en fais pas, elle sera de retour à nous faire des vannes pourries avant même que tu ne puisses dire « ouf » !

— Ahahah j'ai si hâte !

— Prends bien soin de Lexa et Clarke toi…

— Oula, grande responsabilité ! me répond Eliza en souriant.

— Je te fais confiance.

— Je t'aime…

Je dépose un baiser sur son front.

— Moi aussi, je réponds en la fixant dans les yeux.

Nous nous séparons, gardant nos mains l'une dans l'autre jusqu'au dernier moment. Nous rejoignons le reste du groupe.

— Je monte à cheval, je dis en m'approchant.

— Avec ta blessure tu es sûre ? me demande Lexa.

— Oui, ça va mieux.

— D'ailleurs on vous a mis de quoi vous soigner, et de quoi soigner Lindsey quand vous l'aurez récupérée…

— Je prends l'autre cheval alors, dit Titus en s'approchant de sa monture.

Indra, Marie et Murphy grimpent dans le chariot attelé aux deux étalons bruns. Eliza lâche ma main. Lincoln salut Marie avec un faible sourire. Je monte sur mon cheval en même temps que Titus.

— A très vite, nous dit Lexa.

— Puissions-nous nous retrouver, je ne peux m'empêcher de lancer.

Lexa et Eliza hochent la tête. Titus frappe les flancs de son cheval, je fais de même et nous démarrons. La nuit commence à tomber.

**Point de vue Clarke :**

Je dîne dans le réfectoire en face de ma mère, Marcus et Jackson. Il n'y a plus de prisonniers à Arkadia. Les natifs peuvent circuler librement tant qu'ils se présentent tous les soirs aux équipes de Pike pour s'assurer qu'aucun d'eux n'a filé. Si Pike en compte ne serait-ce qu'un de moins, il promet d'en exécuter un au hasard. C'est comme ça qu'il les tient. Heureusement il n'avait tué personne après le départ de Lincoln, comme il faisait initialement partie de son groupe, il ne pouvait rien faire. Pike mange sur la table d'à côté avec Bellamy, Miller, Brian et quelques autres. Plus loin, comme voulant marquer une frontière, Raven, Jaha et ceux ayant avalés la Clef, mangent ensemble. Tout le monde est divisé, et pourtant nous continuons à dîner à la même heure. La cohabitation se passe plutôt bien. Mais les rangs de Jaha ne font que grossirent. Même Pike commence à en être inquiet.

— Hé merde !

Tout le monde se retourne. C'est Jasper qui vient de balancer son verre par terre. Sinclair le regarde avec fermeté.

— A quoi ça sert d'être encore en vie si c'est pour se priver ?

— Calme-toi Jasper, tente Monty assis à ses côtés.

Harper se lève pour ramasser le verre.

— Facile à dire pour toi Monty, ta meuf est toujours là.

Il shoot dans le verre, frappant ainsi les doigts de Harper.

— Jasper ! s'emporte Monty.

Jasper se lève et tape sur la table.

— Vous vous faites tous chier en vrai ! C'est pour ça que tout le monde pend cette connerie de Clef là ! Monty, si tu m'interdis cette drogue, donne moi au moins de l'alcool !

— Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas bon pour toi, tente de tempérer Sinclair.

— Ah ouais, et à lui on lui interdit ?

Il pointe Bellamy. En effet, étant dans le groupe de Pike, le frère au cœur brisé a le droit à sa dose d'alcool quotidienne. Personne n'ose répondre à Jasper.

— Je vous fais peur ou quoi ? Hé moi tout ce que je demande c'est de me casser d'ici pour ne plus voir vos sales têtes. Mais avec ce putain de blocus je suis coincé avec vous… Tout ça à cause de cette connasse de Lexa !

— Jasper !

Cette fois c'est moi qui me lève en haussant le ton. Tout le monde se tourne vers moi. Je m'approche du jeune homme.

— Quoi Clarke ? Tu vas prendre la défense des Natifs, c'est ça ? Pourquoi tu es revenue parmi nous alors ? Il fallait rester avec eux si tu les aimes tant !

— Jasper tu t'énerves sur les mauvaises personnes, je lui dis, le blocus est là à cause de nous et tu le sais très bien…

— Nah, nah, pas de moi, répond Jasper, c'est de la faute de Pike.

— Je n'ai fait que protéger notre race, répond l'intéressé qui se lève lui aussi.

Jaha intrigué, se redresse, Raven et d'autres se rapprochent de Jasper et moi. Pike aussi vient.

— En attendant Pike, je réponds, si tu n'avais pas tué tout le village de Semet, Azgeda n'aurait pas demandé une revanche et cette quarantaine ne serait pas à l'ordre du jour !

— Attends quoi ? intervient Pike sans chercher à me contredire. Le blocus est là à cause de Azgeda ?

Je pensais qu'ils savaient…

— Semet a été le seul survivant du village Azgeda que vous avez détruit. Il est venu demander justice à Lexa. Elle n'a pas trouvé meilleure solution. C'était le blocus ou la mort. Azgeda pèse sur sa décision.

— Alors le danger est cette Nation avant tout, répond Pike, il nous faut les arrêter !

— De quoi tu parles ? je demande inquiète.

— Raven ? demande Pike.

— Oui ?

C'est Raven qui répond, et pourtant j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas vraiment elle…

— Tu saurais faire marcher le lance missile ?

— Avec l'aide d'A.L.I.E, je pense oui, pourquoi ?

— Je veux détruire Azgeda…

* * *

_**Sachant que dans la série Octavia tue Pike, on se demande bien ici qui va un jour l'arrêter ce gros b*tard !**_

_**Alors alors, est-ce que le petit convois en partance pour Azgeda est mise en danger ?**_


	26. Chapitre 25

_**De retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ! (je suis sérieuse malheureusement haha !)**_

_**Pas mal de point de vue dans ce chapitre, et de l'action !**_

_**Enjooooy**_

* * *

**Point de vue Lindsey :**

_Putain je crève la dalle moi. J'en ai marre de manger leur bouillie infâme… Je comprends pourquoi l'autre prisonnière est aussi maigre… Ce n'est pas très nourrissant. Je vais perdre ma shape moi… Et puis il n'y a aucun moyen de s'échapper. J'espère vraiment que mes amies sont en route ou en négociation. Si ça se trouve Nia a déjà prévu de me trancher la tête… On tranche la tête chez Azgeda ? Je ne sais plus… Et si je finis comme cette fille ? Je vais rester enfermer avec elle, dans ce monde qui n'est pas le mien, pour le restant de mes jours ? Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça… Techniquement j'ai juste rompu un blocus qui ne me concerne même pas… Et l'autre là qui ne veut pas me parler, ni me donner son nom ou pourquoi elle est là. Ça se trouve elle est complètement barge et elle a tout oublié… Je vais devenir comme ça ?!_

Je tire sur mes chaînes en signe d'agacement.

— Aïe !

Ce n'est pas la première fois que je tire, à force cela a rouvert ma blessure. Et je n'ai aucune aide médicale. _Si ça se trouve je vais mourir d'un septicémie avant même d'avoir pu revoir la lumière du jour, c'est __malin__… _

Mes yeux sont maintenant habitués à la faible lumière, je peux voir les dégâts sur mon poignet. Avec le métal souillé des menottes, je ne donne pas cher de ma peau. J'essaie de nettoyer avec ma salive ou avec le peu d'eau qu'on nous donne, mais ce n'est pas assez. _Et puis, je tuerais pour une douche ! Alycia, Eliza, Marie, venez me chercher !_

**Point de vue Alycia :**

— Atchoum !

— A tes souhaits Marie ! je lance machinalement.

Un silence s'installe car je lève la main. Mon nez me pique. Je le sens venir.

— Ah... ah ! je fais pour l'aider. Atcha ! Ah, ça fait du bien !

— Vous vous êtes enrhumées ? demande Indra inquiète.

— Non, je me sens très bien, répond Marie.

— Moi aussi.

— Peut-être un plante dans l'air à laquelle vous êtes allergiques, propose Titus.

— Peut-être… On s'arrête quand pour dormir ? je demande à Titus.

— On ne peut pas s'arrêter n'importe où. Il y a un village qui nous accueillera dans une petite heure. Le messager les a prévenu, ils nous… Ils t'accueilleront comme il se doit. Ça te fera un entraînement.

— D'accord…

Je repense à tout ce que Lexa m'a appris sur comment être Commandant, et à ce que je sais de par la série. Rencontrer un village devrait être facile.

— Lexa s'est déjà rendue dans ce village ?

— Non, mais il y a un garde du chef de village qui doit la connaître. Ne t'en fais pas, j'aviserais. Essaye juste de ne pas donner l'impression que tu le vois pour la première fois. Mais de toute façon on ne va pas s'éterniser. On dîne, on dort, et on repart à l'aube.

— On devra passer une autre nuit dehors avant d'arriver en territoire Azgeda, non ? s'enquière Murphy.

— Oui, répond Titus, cette fois nous dormirons dans la forêt. Les vêtements que Lexa nous a donné pour le froid ferons office de couches, et Indra et moi feront des rondes pendant la nuit.

— Nous aussi on peut faire les rondes, je réponds.

— Je ne préfère pas mettre une personne sachant peu se battre.

Je me retourne vers Marie dans le chariot, je suis toujours à cheval, et elle me regarde l'air de dire « il a raison ». Murphy roule des yeux au ciel.

Après ce qui me paraît une éternité, nous nous rapprochons enfin d'une source de lumière. C'est forcément le village. Titus fait ralentir les chevaux.

— Pas d'hostilité mais pas trop d'assurance non plus. C'est le dernier village Trikru avant la frontière, qui est encore loin, ils sont donc un peu craintifs. Mais pas de danger pour Murphy, ni pour Marie. Ils n'ont, c'est sûr, jamais vu Octavia. Et si c'était le cas, ils ne sauraient pas qu'elle est… qu'elle a disparu.

On dirait que Titus tente de nous ménager. Il me surprend. J'essaie d'entrer dans la peau de mon personnage. J'espère que nous parlerons en anglais, parce que ce ne sont pas mes pauvres bases en trigedasleng qui vont berner les villageois… Titus nous avait appris quelques mots et tournures de phrases supplémentaires pendant la première partie du trajet, mais j'ai bien peur que cela ne suffise pas.

Notre convois s'arrête devant un immense arbre.

— C'est l'entrée du village, nous apprend Titus.

— Tu es déjà venu ici ? demande Indra.

— J'ai beaucoup voyagé avec mon prédécesseur, le but était de connaître le territoire mieux que Heda.

Il est fier et descend de cheval avec entrain. Un guerrier s'approche de nous. Titus lui explique qui nous sommes et tous les deux nous escortent jusqu'au cœur du village. Il est composé principalement de cahutes en bois et de tentes en tissu. Semblable à ce que nous avions vu sur les décors de notre série, mais avec plus de réalisme et de vérité. Plus de pauvreté aussi, et pourtant, ces villageois qui maintenant me dévisagent avec grande admiration, semblent les plus heureux des Hommes. Tout le monde me regarde sur ma monture. Une angoisse monte. Je respire un grand coup discrètement et descends de cheval. Avant de faire ou dire quoique ce soit, Titus me guide.

— Heda, voici Lio, le chef du village.

— Heya Heda.* *Bonjour Heda*

— Heya, je réponds avec assurance comme lorsque je suis devant une caméra.

Indra, Marie et Murphy descendent du chariot pour saluer eux aussi. Le chef nous invite à pénétrer dans sa maison où nous découvrons un banquet. Plus petit que celui que Lexa nous avait servit le matin même, mais quand même bien alléchant. Nous les remercions et nous mettons à table.

— Merci de nous accueillir dans ton village pour la nuit Lio.

— C'est bien normal. Tu es notre dirigeante et protectrice.

Il me parle dans un anglais avec un accent que je n'ai jamais entendu. Mais je le comprends quand même. La sensation est étrange.

Je ne fais pas de bourde lors du dîner, la discussion est en même temps assez pauvre. Finalement les systèmes de castes sont présents aussi dans ce monde. Un habitant d'un village pauvre, bien qu'il en soit le chef, ne trouve pas grand-chose à dire à la leader de son peuple. Moi qui pensait que cet univers, ou en tous cas celui de _The 100_, pouvait être un peu plus idyllique…

Après le festin nous sommes dirigés vers des tentes. Pour cette nuit ce sera Indra, Marie et moi dans la même tente, Titus et Murphy dans une autre. Nous saluons Lio, que nous retrouverons le lendemain, et allons dans nos tentes respectives. La nuit est plus compliquée qu'à Polis ou dans les Trihous, mais tout de même plus confortable que notre première nuit sur cette terre. Je redoute déjà la nuit prochaine à la belle étoile.

**Point de vue Eliza :**

Encore une fois, je me retrouve seule. Cette fois Lincoln et Anya sont avec Lexa et moi pour regarder le convois s'éloigner. Mon cœur se serre. J'ai si peur qu'Alycia se fasse démasquer. Comme sentant mon angoisse, Lexa se rapproche de moi et m'entoure légèrement de ses bras.

— Ça va aller Eliza, Alycia va s'en sortir. Et puis elle n'est pas seule.

— J'essaye de lui faire confiance…

— Elles sont fortes, ajoute Lincoln, je les ai vu se débrouiller aux Trihous et sur le chemin du retour, je ne pense pas qu'il faille s'inquiéter. Elle saura très bien jouer Lexa.

Anya acquiesce.

— Je pense que je vais aller me coucher, ça m'évitera de trop y penser…

— Tu as raison, dit Lexa, reposons-nous tous, demain matin je retournerais dans mon palais mental. On avancera nous aussi !

Lincoln, Anya et moi suivons Lexa à l'intérieur. En l'absence officielle de Heda, des gardes supplémentaires sont posés devant les portes de la Tour. Je reconnais devant l'entrée que nous empruntons, les gardes qui nous avaient suivies jusqu'aux Trihous. Forcément, eux sont au courant que la vraie Lexa est toujours à Polis. Lincoln s'arrête devant la chambre où on l'a mis, Anya nous salue à son tour et j'accompagne Lexa jusqu'à la sienne.

— Lexa ?

— Oui ?

— Comment tu fais pour supporter d'être si loin de Clarke, de ne pas savoir quand tu la reverras ?

— Dans ce monde tu sais, on ne sait jamais ce qui peut advenir. J'ai l'habitude d'être éloignée des gens que j'aime. Je suis en déplacement tout le temps. Notre rencontre a été peu commune, enfin dans ton esprit je suppose, alors je n'ai pas trop le choix. C'est dur mais on s'y fait. Notre lien est fort, il nous permet de garder la tête haute.

— C'est beau… J'aimerais pouvoir être aussi forte mentalement.

— J'ai été élevé comme ça. Mais je suis sûre que vous allez retourner dans votre monde et que vous n'aurez pas à être séparé comme nous. Donc ne t'en fais pas, tu n'as pas besoin d'être aussi forte. Enfin ne te force pas à être forte. Parfois c'est bien aussi de se laisser aller. Et comme l'a dit Lincoln, elles vont s'en sortir.

— Bon de toute façon je dois me concentrer sur toi et le sauvetage des Skaikru de l'emprise d'A.L.I.E !

— Voilà, tu positives, c'est bien ! Allez, je te laisse te reposer, bonne nuit Eliza.

— Bonne nuit Lexa.

Je la regarde pénétrer dans sa chambre en imaginant qu'il s'agit de la silhouette d'Alycia. Je m'en imprègne et me dirige vers la mienne. Enfin, celle de Clarke...

Je me jette dans le lit et tente de ne pas trop penser à l'éloignement. J'ai en revanche du mal à ne pas penser à ma nuit précédente dans les bras d'Alycia. C'était si… tendre. Jamais… Jamais je n'avais ressenti cette sensation de bien-être et d'euphorie avec une personne. Pourtant, j'étais déjà tombée amoureuse, mais jamais à ce point. J'ai déjà envie de me retrouver dans ses bras. Et savoir que son sosie dort dans une chambre non loin de moi me rend folle. Je tourne et retourne dans mon lit pour essayer de m'endormir. Heureusement que la fatigue est toujours présente en moi, cela me permet de sombrer vite.

Je suis réveillée par une sensation de chaleur. Je me redresse en sueur et braque mon regard vers la porte. On toque. Par réflexe je cherche mon portable pour regarder l'heure, mais évidemment, ma main touche du vide.

— Oui ? je réponds en fonçant un sourcil.

Lexa entre.

— Il se passe quelque chose Lexa ?

— Oui… Clarke… Clarke me manque…

— Oh… Viens-là.

La jeune brune avance, je me redresse dans le lit et l'invite à s'asseoir. Je suis en tailleur sous le drap, elle s'assoit au bord du lit. Des larmes coulent sur ses joues, par instinct je pose ma main dans le creux de ses reins. Cette tristesse sur ce visage me rend fébrile.

— Tu veux bien me prendre dans tes bras ? me demande Heda. Juste un instant.

Je ne peux refuser. Elle comprend mon acceptation et vient un peu plus sur le lit. Je l'entoure de mes bras, elle se réfugie contre mon buste. J'ai l'impression d'enlacer Alycia. Tout est pareil chez la jeune Commandante. Jusqu'à son odeur, bien qu'un peu plus musquée. Je ferme les yeux pour tout de même profiter de l'instant. Après un long moment, Lexa sort son visage et me regarde.

— Merci…

Je n'ai pas le temps de lui répondre que je sens sa bouche s'écraser sur la mienne. Au début je veux la repousser, mais lorsque sa langue demande l'accès à ma bouche, toute force me quitte. Je la laisse faire et je me prends au jeu.

Nous sommes interrompues par quelqu'un qui toque à la porte. A bout de souffle je me décolle de Lexa en la regardant, je suis affolée. Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre que la porte s'ouvre sur…

— Alycia ?

— Lexa ?

Mon esprit s'embrouille. Si la femme qui est dans mes bras est Lexa, celle qui vient d'entrer est Alycia. Les deux se regardent, se toisent. Je m'apprête à sortir des excuses à Alycia mais elle ne m'en laisse pas le temps. Elle s'approche du lit. Quand Lexa est vêtue d'une nuisette noire, Alycia porte un short bordeaux et un débardeur blanc. Elles sont des opposés.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Alycia ? je demande complètement perdue.

— On a dû s'arrêter pour la nuit, alors on est venu dormir ici.

— Quoi ? Vous avez fait demi-tour ?

— Bah non, c'était sur notre chemin.

— Mais non, vous êtes partis vers Azgeda.

— C'est ce que je dis.

Je n'ai pas le temps de lui dire que ce qu'elle me raconte ne tient pas debout, car elle grimpe sur le lit et se colle à Lexa. Les deux sont face à moi, elles me regardent.

— Pourquoi tu l'embrassais ? demande Alycia.

— C'est que… Je… Clarke lui manquait alors…

Alycia hausse les épaules et attrape Lexa avec une vivacité qui me surprend. Elle l'embrasse à pleine bouche. Lexa se laisse complètement faire. Un feu ardent irradie entre mes cuisses. L'image de ces deux jumelles qui s'embrassent et commencent doucement à se caresser me rend folle. Elles finissent par se lâcher et se tournent vers moi. Plus aucun mot de semblent vouloir les posséder. Lexa et Alycia se penchent sur moi, me forçant à m'allonger et me déposent toutes les deux un baiser sur un joue. Alycia à gauche, Lexa à droite. Alycia la première dépose un baiser sur mes lèvres, puis elle s'éloigne pour laisser la place à Lexa. Leurs lèvres m'offrent les mêmes saveurs, la même douceur. Mes sens pétillent. Ma bouche redemande de leurs baisers. Elles jonglent. Une m'embrasse et l'autre me caresse, puis elles s'inversent les rôles. Ce petit manège me rend malade.

Soudain mon oreille droite commence à bourdonner. Au début je tente de l'ignorer mais la sensation devient de plus en plus désagréable. Je secoue la tête pour faire partir le bruit. Alycia lâche mes lèvres, Lexa lâche mon sein. Le bruit, la sensation de grésillement commence à devenir douloureuse, je m'agite de plus en plus. Un flash blanc éclate et je suis aveuglée pendant quelques instants. Quand ma vue revient, Clarke et moi sommes penchées sur le corps de Lexa, inerte. Je regarde Clarke sans comprendre ce qu'elle fait là.

— Où est Alycia ?

Clarke ne me répond pas, elle essaye de réveiller Lexa qui saigne au niveau de la poitrine. Un sang noir d'ébène. Le bourdonnement revient. Je hurle.

Je me réveille en sursaut, mes yeux s'ouvrent immensément, puis je me redresse doucement. Je suis trempée sous les aisselles et dans le dos. Le picotement entre mes jambes s'évanouit, la peur est toujours là. Je comprends que je rêvais. Je rêvais d'Alycia et de Lexa, de ma confusion entre les deux… Mais pourquoi ai-je rêvé de la mort de Lexa ?

Impossible encore une fois de savoir l'heure. Je me lève pour aller à la fenêtre. La nuit est noir de jais. Aucune Lune. Si elle s'est couchée s'est que nous devons être plus proche du matin que du soir. Je baille et retourne dans le lit.

— En espérant, Lexa, que tu ne fasses pas les mêmes rêves que moi…

**Point de vue Lexa :**

Le lendemain du départ de mon double, je déjeune dans la salle du trône en observant le soleil faire son ascension. De là je peux voir Anya s'entraîner avec Aden. Le jeune garçon me fait penser à moi plus jeune, combattant aux côtés d'une Anya qui avait alors l'âge que j'ai aujourd'hui. Ce souvenir me fait sourire. Le blondinet semble quand même meilleur que moi.

Je finis de manger et mets mon capuchon sur la tête. Je m'empare du plateau que j'avais gardé à mes côtés. Je veux l'apporter à Eliza. Elle le mérite bien. J'attendais seulement qu'il soit un peu plus tard, pour ne pas la réveiller. Je sors de la pièce en baissant la tête et me dirige vers la chambre de Clarke. Une fois devant j'y toque avec le coude. Pas de réponse. Je pose le plateau à terre et ouvre doucement la porte pour y passer ma tête dans l'entrebâillement. La jeune étrangère dort toujours. J'essaie de ne pas y voir Clarke. Je réfléchis un instant, ramasse le plateau et pénètre doucement dans la pièce. Je pose le plateau sur une table et regarde à droite à gauche. Comme je m'y attendais, je vois dans un coin un carnet et du fusain. Des restes des affaires de ma Skaikru favorite. J'arrache une feuille du carnet et y écrit le mot suivant « Profite de ce petit déjeuner Eliza. Je m'en vais méditer. Si je ne suis pas revenue te voir avant le milieu de l'après-midi, essaye de venir me réveiller. Merci, bonne journée. ». Je souris en regardant mon écriture, que je vois rarement, et sors de la pièce sans bruit.

Je retourne dans ma chambre, et après une bonne douche, je me pose pour entrer en méditation. A peine j'entre dans mon palais mental que Bekka est là pour m'accueillir.

— Je t'attendais Lexa.

— Je n'ai pas pu venir plus tôt.

— Tu sais bien que le temps n'a pas d'influence ici. Pour moi c'est comme si tu m'avais quittée il y a quelques secondes.

— Tu es décidée à me faire pénétrer dans la Cité des Lumières dont je t'ai parlée ?

— Je pense que tu es prête. Mais tu vas devoir me faire confiance Lexa.

Des chuchotements que je n'avais pas entendu depuis longtemps s'imposent à mes tympans « N'y va pas Lexa. » « Fuis face au danger. » Je grimace et fais mine de ne pas les entendre. Bekka n'a pas l'air d'avoir entendu, elle. Je me racle la gorge :

— Je te fais confiance.

Je n'ai pas le choix, c'est le seul moyen que j'ai de sauver le peuple de Clarke. Mon peuple.

Bekka me sourit et me tend la main, sans réfléchir je lui attrape. En un clignement d'œil, nous nous retrouvons toutes les deux au pied d'un immense mur. Je ne l'ai jamais vu et pourtant je le reconnais.

— Le Mur de Fin du Monde ? je demande à Bekka.

— Oui. Il existe bel et bien.

Le Mur de Fin du Monde fait partie des légendes de mon peuple. Nous savions que la Terre est ronde, cependant nous ne voulions pas nous résoudre à l'idée d'un cercle, d'une boucle, d'un retour en arrière. Il est dit dans ma culture, qu'un mur pointant jusqu'aux cieux sépare la Terre en deux. Personne ne sait ce qu'il y a de l'autre côté, certains affirment qu'ils nous séparent du paradis.

— Nos esprits, reprend Bekka, à nous les Anciens, sont connectés à ce mur. De l'autre côté se trouve le monde que tu connais, Polis, la Tour, ta chambre, ton corps en méditation. Du notre côté, il y a le « palais mental » comme tu l'appelles.

— Pourquoi tu m'as amenée ici ?

— Le mur lui-même est la clef pour arriver à la Cité des Lumières. Il est la faille qui nous y mènera.

— Et comment on s'y prend ? Il faut l'escalader ?

— Non, il faut le sentir.

— Le sentir ?

— Lui faire confiance et te laisser pénétrer par son aura. Regarde et fais comme-moi.

Bekka pose sa main gauche à plat sur le mur et ferme les yeux. Elle respire trois grands coups. Je l'imite.

— Essaie d'en ressentir les vibrations Lexa.

Je me concentre, me laisse aller de plus en plus. J'apprends à faire confiance. Petit à petit mes nerfs se détendent. Je lâche prise. Je sens le mur vibrer sous mes doigts.

— C'est normal, dit Bekka qui ressent probablement la même chose que moi, laisse-toi porter. Ce sera bientôt fait.

Je me concentre sur les vibrations. Un grondement part de ma main, se propage dans mon bras et atteint mon cœur. Pendant un temps incroyablement long il s'arrête de battre. « Tu es perdue Lexa » résonne une voix féminine. Elle ressemble à celle de Bekka, mais plus aiguë. Apeurée, je lâche le mur et ouvre les yeux. Une lumière aveuglante m'éblouit. Puis c'est le noir total.

— Bekka ? j'appelle.

— Tu y es Lexa. C'était ce que tu voulais.

La voix de Bekka me parvient comme un écho. Je me retourne. Tout autour de moi ne semble que vide et froid. Je ne vois aucune forme, rien. C'est comme si j'étais devenue aveugle. J'essaie d'avancer mais impossible, je suis clouée au sol.

— Bekka ?

— Je m'appelle A.L.I.E. Je suis l'intelligence artificielle crée par détiens ma version améliorée dans la nuque. Je n'ai pas encore trouvé le moyen de m'en emparer, mais j'ai trouvé comment te retenir ici. Tu es piégée Lexa.

J'ai envie de m'énerver de m'être laissée berner si facilement, mais dans cette étrange endroit aucune émotion ne semble vouloir naître en moi.

— Où suis-je ? je demande dans un espoir de réponse claire.

— Quelque part entre ton palais mental et la Cité des Lumières. Tu ne peux sortir d'ici que si je le décide. J'ai réussi à trouver une faille dans ta puce. En te liant à moi tu t'es perdue Lexa. Tu n'as aucun moyen de t'échapper, ni de revenir à ta conscience dans ton corps réel. D'ici quelques jours tu mourras de déshydratation. Mais avant que cela n'arrive, j'aurais trouvé comment avoir accès à ma version améliorée. Raven m'est d'une très grande aide tu sais !

Encore une fois la colère ne veut pas monter.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que vous les humains avaient tout gâché. Encore et toujours. C'est à mon tour de prendre les rennes.

Bien que je sois seule ici, je sens la présence de cette Ali s'en aller. Je me retrouve réellement seule. Immensément seule dans ce noir abyssale. Et je n'arrive pas même à avoir peur. Pourtant, une larme s'échappe de ma joue et vient s'écraser à la commissure de mes lèvres.

— Clarke, vient me sauver…

**Point de vue Anya : **

Je suis assise à califourchon sur un mur en train de grignoter quelques friandises lorsque je vois une tignasse blonde s'approcher rapidement de moi. Je comprends que c'est Eliza qui court dans ma direction. Intriguée je finis ma bouchée, range le reste dans ma poche et descends de mon perchoir. La jeune femme arrive hors d'haleine.

— Anya !

— Reprends tes esprits Eliza, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

— C'est Lexa… Elle m'a laissée un mot… ce matin, disant… qu'elle allait méditer… et de venir la réveiller si elle… n'était pas revenue me voir avant le milieu de l'après-midi.

Elle avale une grande gorgée d'air.

— Ça fait presque une heure, je crois, que j'essaie de la sortir de sa méditation mais je n'y arrive pas…

— Bon, restons calme, ce n'est pas la première fois. Retourne auprès d'elle, je vais chercher Lincoln.

La pauvre repart en courant dans l'autre sens. Je me dépêche moi aussi pour aller chercher le guerrier. On m'apprend qu'il s'entraîne dans la forêt. Je m'y précipite et le trouve en train de faire des pompes.

— Lincoln.

Il ne s'interrompt pas dans son exercice mais me montre qu'il m'écoute.

— Lexa ne sort pas de sa méditation, tu veux bien nous aider Eliza et moi ?

— Évidemment.

Il se redresse et frotte ses mains l'une contre l'autre pour retirer la terre. Il me suit au pas de course.

Nous arrivons tous les deux dans la chambre de Lexa. Lincoln hésite à y pénétrer, mais lorsqu'il voit le visage inquiet d'Eliza, il n'hésite plus et se précipite vers elle.

— Ça fait combien de temps qu'elle médite ? je demande.

— Je ne sais pas, depuis ce matin, je me suis réveillée longtemps avant que le soleil soit à son zénith et j'ai trouvé le mot dont je t'ai parlé.

— Ça lui est déjà arrivé ? s'interroge Lincoln.

— Deux fois, répond Eliza, la dernière fois on a mis beaucoup de temps à la sortir de sa méditation.

— Comment vous aviez fait ?

— On l'avait principalement secouée, je réponds.

— J'ai essayé tout ce qu'on avait essayé la dernière fois, mais rien. Aucune réaction.

Lincoln se met à genoux, par terre, devant sa Heda. Il réfléchit, et lui envoie une claque monumentale. Je ferme même les yeux sous la force du geste. Aucune réaction de Lexa.

— Si elle apprend que j'ai fait ça, je suis un homme mort…

— Il faudrait déjà qu'elle se réveille, dit Eliza, elle n'a même pas moufté.

— Je vais chercher de l'eau froide !

Sans attendre leur approbation je me dirige en courant vers la salle de bain personnelle de Lexa. Je remplie une bassine dans le bac d'eau froide et revient au vers la chambre. Comme Lincoln devant la porte j'hésite. Puis je me rappelle de son assurance lorsqu'il a donné sa claque, et déverse tout le contenue sur le crâne de ma meilleure amie. Encore aucune réaction. Je m'accroupis à mon tour et pose ma main sur son poignet.

— Son pouls est faible, je constate.

J'approche mon oreille de son nez.

— Sa respiration est lente. Un peu comme une hibernation.

— Au moins elle est en vie, semble soulagée Eliza.

— Vous croyez qu'elle est coincée dans son palais mental ? demande Lincoln.

— Ce n'est jamais arrivé avant…

— Et si… commence Eliza, et si ce n'était pas Bekka qu'elle avait rencontrée et dont elle nous parle ?

— Comment ça ?

— Je vous ai dit que la femme qui gère la Cité des Lumières est la réplique exacte de Bekka. Alors peut-être que c'est elle que Lexa a croisé, et non la toute première Commandante.

— Tu veux dire que, Ali, c'est ça ? (Eliza me répond par un oui silencieux) aurait piégé Lexa dans sa propre tête ?

— Je ne suis sûre de rien, mais ça expliquerait pourquoi elle ne voyait pas le temps passer, pourquoi on a eu du mal à la sortir de là, et pourquoi maintenant on n'arrive à rien.

— Et Titus qui n'est pas là…

— Gaïa ! s'exclame Eliza.

— Hein ? répond Lincoln.

— La fille d'Indra, elle souhaite devenir Fleimkeepa, non ?

— Oui, je réponds étonnée qu'elle en sache autant.

— Allons la chercher, elle pourra peut-être nous en dire plus !

* * *

_**Quoi, j'ai encore arrêté au mauvais moment ? Meuh nooon ! La suite arrive rapidement, promis !**_


	27. Chapitre 26

_**Bonjour ! On se retrouve aujourd'hui avec un chapitre comprenant pas mal d'actions et d'informations clefs pour la suite de l'histoire. Ça sent le roussit !**_

_**Enjooooy**_

* * *

**Point de vue Eliza :**

— Reste avec Lexa, me dit Anya, Lincoln et moi on va chercher Gaïa.

Gaïa n'est pas un personnage qui existe encore dans la saison que nous tournons, mais Jason en avait fait mention quand nous avions demandé si le rôle de Fleimkeepa serait remplacé après la mort du personnage de Neil. Gaïa donc, qui arriverait en début de saison, devait forcément exister dans cet univers. Heureusement oui. En espérant qu'elle soit aussi douée que Titus dans sa quête de serviteur. En attendant le trio, je tente encore quelques trucs pour tenter de réveiller Lexa.

— Hé bah, Linc ne t'a pas ratée, dis-je en constatant que sa joue est toujours un peu rouge.

Je presse mon doigt sur la joue sans trop d'espoir, aucune réaction. Elle a l'air paisible. C'est déjà ça, elle ne souffre sûrement pas. Mais peut-être que si… Je caresse sa joue rougie comme pour apaiser le feu.

— Il me reste une dernière chose à tenter…

Je m'humecte les lèvres avant de me pencher sur Lexa pour l'embrasser. Je ne suis pas Clarke, je ne suis pas sa princesse charmante, mais dans le doute. Je goûte à ses lèvres en prétendant qu'il s'agit de celles d'Alycia. Encore perturbée par mon rêve de la nuit, je ne m'y attarde pas trop et me redresse. Aucune réaction. Ni Blanche-Neige, ni la Belle au Bois Dormant…

— Ah, t'es plutôt du genre Reine des Neiges toi… Ou Mulan.

— Mulan ? demande Lincoln qui entre suivit des deux autres femmes.

— Euh non rien…

— Clarke ? intervient Gaïa en arrivant.

Enfin, je suppose que c'est elle. L'actrice n'ayant pas encore été choisie dans mon monde. Je suis soudain curieuse, est-ce que ce sera vraiment elle ? En tous cas elle est métisse, étant donné que c'est la fille d'Indra, c'est logique.

— On ne lui a pas expliqué, me répond Anya, après. Pour le moment occupons-nous de ramener Lexa.

— Lexa ne devait pas partir en territoire Azgeda ? demande Gaïa.

— On t'expliquera, dit Anya, c'est promis.

Gaïa a l'air méfiant mais elle pense d'abord à sa Heda. Elle s'accroupit devant elle et se met bien en face. Ses mains viennent se poser autour de son cou comme pour l'étrangler, mais ce n'est pas ce qu'elle fait. Elle pose ses indexes derrière sa nuque, au niveau de son tatouage infini. _Elle essaye de simuler la puce ?_ En tous cas, quoi qu'elle fasse, cela n'a pas l'air de fonctionner.

— Ça fait longtemps qu'elle est dans cet état ? demande Gaïa.

— Quelques heures, je réponds.

— Ça lui ai déjà arrivé ?

— Deux fois, répond Anya.

— Bon, aidez-moi à l'allonger dans son lit.

Lincoln se porte volontaire, il prend doucement Lexa sous les aisselles et la soulève pendant que j'attrape les pieds de la Commandante. Nous la posons délicatement sur le lit. Aucune réaction de sa part. Gaïa soulève une paupière de Lexa pour examiner ses pupilles. Elles paraissent dilatées.

— Je ne sais pas quoi faire, dit Gaïa gênée, on ne m'a jamais parlé d'une chose pareille. On dirait que Lexa ne veut pas sortir de sa méditation, ou que quelque chose la retient.

— Il faut qu'on l'amène à Clarke, je propose, je suis sûre qu'à Arkadia on pourra faire quelque chose avec l'aide de Raven.

— A Clarke ? demande Gaïa. Mais ?

— Il est temps qu'on t'explique tout, dit Anya.

**Point de vue Alycia :**

Après nous être réveillé dans le village Trikru, nous avons assez vite salué Lio et avons repris notre longue route vers Azgeda. La fin d'après-midi arrive et mon ventre gargouille déjà.

— Moi aussi j'ai faim, dit Marie assise dans le chariot.

Sur mon cheval je me retourne et la regarde en souriant. Indra fouille dans un sac et en sort des fruits.

— Je les ai cueillis quand on s'est arrêté pour déjeuner.

— Indra, t'es la meilleure ! lance Marie en s'emparant d'un fruit.

La guerrière rougit, probablement qu'elle aussi est triste d'avoir perdu Octavia, et m'en jette un que j'attrape de justesse. Ma maladresse fait ricaner Titus. Murphy ose à peine en demander un mais Indra lui donne avec plaisir.

— Vous les Skaikru ne savez pas vivre dans la faim, dit Titus en souriant.

— Techniquement on n'est pas vraiment des Skaikru, je réponds.

— Pour moi vous êtes un peu de la même époque.

— Il n'a pas tort, dit Marie, on a grandit dans le même environnement technologique, sans connaître ni la faim ni le froid.

— La faim on l'a connu sur l'Arche, répond Murphy, mais bon, Indra a proposé des fruits alors…

— Ne te justifie pas Murphy, lui dit Indra, Titus vous taquine. Il est moins sévère qu'il en a l'air.

— Je ne suis pas sévère, je suis protecteur de Heda et de mon peuple.

Selon le scénario c'est aussi ça, Titus ne tue Lexa qu'uniquement parce que je dois quitter la série. Mais ici, Lexa n'a pas d'empêchement. Elle n'a peut-être jamais été en danger. Ce qui voudrait dire que c'est bel et bien le chagrin de Bellamy et Lincoln qui nous aurait mené ici.

La route me paraît interminable et ce ne sont pas les courtes pauses que nous faisons de temps en temps qui me permettent de me dégourdir les jambes. Pendant le trajet j'échange plusieurs fois ma place avec Indra pour me reposer dans le chariot. Ma cicatrice ne me fait plus mal, j'ai appris à en prendre soin correctement. Ce n'était pas si profond que cela finalement. J'espère que cela ne me laissera pas une trace à vie. Comment je pourrais l'expliquer ?

La nuit tombe, et quelques temps après nous nous arrêtons pour monter notre camp. C'est la transition parfaite entre _The 100_ et _Fear the walking dead_, je serais à présent une As de la survie. Assis sur nos vêtements chauds qui nous servirons de sac de couchage pour cette nuit, nous sommes tous les cinq en cercle autour d'un feu allumé par Murphy et Indra. Nous mangeons frugalement.

— Nous ne sommes plus qu'à quelques heures de la frontière Azgeda, nous informe Titus.

— Le dernier village Trikru est vachement loin de la frontière, s'étonne Marie.

— Nous ne nous sommes jamais entendu avec eux… Mais il y a des villages d'autres tribus dans les environs. C'est juste qu'ils sont plutôt du côté de la Reine Nia que de celui de Heda, donc il vaut mieux éviter de les croiser.

— Ça veut dire qu'on peut se faire attaquer cette nuit ? je demande.

— C'est pour ça qu'Indra et moi allons faire des gardes, mais de toute façon, dans ce monde, nous ne sommes jamais à l'abri d'une attaque ennemi.

— Oui, vous avez appris à vivre avec je suppose…

Titus hoche la tête en croquant dans son met. Murphy reste silencieux tout le long du repas. Il a l'air de ne pas trop savoir ce qu'il fait ici. Nous l'avons pris comme un atout, mais si ça se trouve, Ontari ne sera même pas là…

Nous nous couchons toujours en restant en cercle autour du foyer allumé. Il y a un trou entre Titus et moi où viendra dormir Indra lorsque son tour de garde sera terminé.

J'essaie de dormir mais un froid vif me gagne. Sûrement due à la proximité de la frontière nordique. Je me tourne et aperçois Marie qui gigote aussi. Doucement je glisse vers elle.

— Tu as froid ? je chuchote.

— Trop ! elle répond.

Je ris doucement et me colle à elle. Comprenant ce que je cherche à faire, elle soulève nos vêtements chauds pour que nos corps se touchent et soient recouverts ensuite à l'unisson par les fourrures. Elle se blottie contre moi, j'en fais autant.

— Ça me fait penser à Twilight, je dis.

— Quoi ?

— Tu sais, quand Bella, Edward et Jacob dorment dans une tente. Bella grelotte de froid. Edward ne peut rien faire puisqu'il est froid. Donc elle et Jacob se déshabillent pour qu'il la réchauffe.

— Ah oui ! Et Edward arrive à lire les pensées peu catholiques de Jacob à ce moment !

— Exactement.

— Tu crois que Murphy connaît Twilight ?

— Je me demande si ce livre a été publié dans cet univers…

— Remarque ce ne serait pas une grande perte si ce n'était pas le cas…

Nous ricanons toutes les deux avant qu'un bâillement me coupe.

— Allez, dit Marie, essayons de dormir.

— Oui…

A ma grande surprise, elle dépose un baiser sur mon front, et se blottit un peu plus contre moi. Je profite de l'instant et me laisse aller avec la chaleur qui m'emporte.

**Point de vue Eliza :**

Gaïa a plutôt bien pris les explications que nous lui avons donné. En même temps, elle n'a pas d'autre choix que de nous croire. Il fait nuit depuis quelques heures et toujours aucune réponse de Lexa.

— Donc, Eliza, dit Gaïa en me regardant avec attention, tu penses qu'à Arkadia ils pourront l'aider ?

— C'est la seule solution que je vois pour l'instant.

— On pourrait essayer de contacter Titus par radio ? propose Lincoln.

— J'ai peur qu'il fasse demi-tour si on lui dit, répond Anya, et on ne veut pas que la mission pour sauver votre amie tombe à l'eau.

— Et puis il faut que je sois capable de m'occuper de Heda, s'exclame Gaïa ! Anya a raison, laissons Titus tranquille. On contacte Clarke ?

— Je m'en occupe, je réponds, c'est mieux si le message vient de moi… Et je saurais comment lui expliquer qu'elle peut nous aider.

Tout le monde me donne son accord. Je m'en vais chercher le talkie et je m'isole.

— Clarke ?

Il faut un petit temps avant d'avoir une réponse.

— _Eliza ?_

— Tu dormais ?

— _Oui…_

— Désolée…

— _Pas de soucis. Si tu m'appelles à cette heure, c'est qu'il se passe quelque chose ?_

— Comment te dire ça sans t'inquiéter… Ce matin Lexa est entrée en méditation à la recherche de Becca pour parvenir jusqu'à la Cité des Lumières. Elle n'est pas sortie de son palais mental depuis et on n'arrive pas à la faire revenir parmi nous. On a tout essayé. On est même allé chercher une jeune femme qui étudie pour prendre la succession de Titus. Je pense que toi et Raven pourraient nous aider.

— _Mais Raven est…_

— Je sais, il faut d'abord qu'on la sauve de l'emprise d'A.L.I.E. Je crois que toi et moi on va être amené à bosser ensemble plus tôt que prévu… Vous avez déjà essayé d'atteindre Raven ou pas ?

— _C'est à dire __que__… Il se passe des choses plus graves en ce moment._

— Comment ça ?

— _Pike a parlé d'attaquer Azgeda…_

— Quoi ?!

— _Il pense que Nia est responsable du blocus et qu'elle doit payer._

— Mais on doit prévenir Alycia et les autres ! Si Pike attaque, ils sont tous en danger !

— _Pour l'instant ce ne sont que des paroles, Monty, Harper, Marcus, Niyhla, ma mère et moi essayons de les écouter pour en savoir plus. Pour le moment rien ne semble prévu. Raven essaye toujours de remettre en marche nos missiles. Evidemment que je te tiendrais au courant, ainsi qu'Alycia. Mais je ne peux pas leur demander de faire demi-tour, la vie de votre amie est en jeu… On essaye de gérer Pike._

— Ok, alors Lincoln, Anya, Gaïa et moi allons venir avec Lexa. On pourra vous aider et en même temps tenter de la réveiller. Ou de pénétrer dans la Cité.

— _On n'a pas le choix… Avec Pike, Raven et Lexa, on a besoin de monde._

— Bien, je vais prévenir les autres. On va sûrement mettre du temps à arriver, il va falloir faire attention avec Lexa, surtout qu'elle est censée être partie au Nord.

— _Tiens-moi au courant, il faudra qu'on organise ton arrivée pour que personne ne nous voit en même temps._

— Oui. Euh… Bonne nuit alors Clarke !

— _Ahah, toi aussi Eliza, essaye de ne pas trop stresser._

— Ce n'est pas ma petite amie qui est dans un quasi coma…

— _La tienne est partie négocier avec sa pire ennemi, je ne sais pas si c'est mieux…_

— Ahahah ! Bien joué. On pourrait jouer longtemps à ce petit jeu.

— _Reshop Eliza._

— Reshop.

Je souris et retourne dans la chambre de Lexa. J'explique ma discussion avec Clarke, en incluant les délires de Pike.

— Pike, grogne Anya, pourquoi ils l'ont laissé prendre le pouvoir ?!

— C'est un abruti je te l'accorde, je réponds, mais pour l'instant ça devrait aller. En espérant qu'il n'attaque pas Azgeda pendant qu'Alycia et les autres sont là-bas.

— On arrivera sûrement à le raisonner, dit Lincoln, c'est un connard mais avec Anya et Gaïa on arrivera peut-être à quelque chose.

— Il faudra lui cacher Lexa, dit Gaïa, je doute que ce soit une bonne idée de lui montrer Heda dans cet état.

— Oui, je réponds, de toute façon avec la présence de Clarke à Arkadia, je devrais me cacher aussi. Lincoln, tu nous feras passer toutes les deux par la brèche dans la clôture.

Il acquiesce.

— Il ne nous reste plus qu'à trouver comment transporter Lexa sans qu'elle soit trop voyante…

C'est Anya qui dit cette phrase en se mettant à réfléchir intensément.

**Point de vue Clarke :**

Je repose le talkie-walkie et tente de me rendormir. Mais je n'y arrive pas. Penser que Lexa est inconsciente me rend malade. _Et si ç'avait été un piège d'A.L.I.E depuis le début ?_ Je me lève pour éviter de ruminer. Je sors de ma chambre pour aller aux toilettes. Lorsque je reviens, j'entends une voix qui m'est familière. Je m'arrête et avance doucement en tendant l'oreille.

— … à finaliser mais ça ne fonctionne pas…

Je m'approche pour mieux entendre. Je glisse ma tête pour regarder. Raven est debout au milieu du couloir, elle semble parler seule. Pourtant elle dialogue avec quelqu'un c'est sûr. Avec A.L.I.E que je ne peux voir.

— Je ne comprends pas, dit Raven, le missile en soit est opérationnel, mais pourtant la séquence d'amorçage ne semble pas fonctionner. Il y a quelque chose qui bloque… … … Oui, oui j'ai essayé ça, tu m'as même aidée, mais ça ne marche pas… … … Ah tu crois ? Oui…

Raven tourne en rond, penchant sur sa hanche meurtrie comme si elle était complètement guérie. Soudain elle semble avoir une illumination :

— Mais oui ! Tu as raison ! On n'a pas essayé ça ! C'est forcément la solution ! Je vais prévenir Pike, on pourra enfin lancer ce missile !

Une sueur froide me surprend. _Déjà ? Impossible ! Alycia, Marie, Murphy, Indra et Titus sont en route pour Azgeda… Sans compter Lindsey qui y est enfermée. Et tout ces innocents qui ne font que se soumettre à la Reine Nia… _

Affolée je pars en courant et vais tambouriner à la porte de la chambre de Monty. Après un temps le jeune homme m'ouvre, encore dans le sommeil, il est en caleçon. Lorsqu'il me voit, il referme la porte derrière lui, j'ai le temps d'apercevoir Harper qui se cache sous les draps. L'image me fait sourire. Mais je redeviens vite sérieuse.

— Raven a trouvé comment lancer le missile, il faut qu'on agisse, maintenant !

— Comment … ?

— Je l'ai surprise en train de soliloquer dans le couloir, elle a foncé vers la chambre de Pike. S'ils arrivent à rendre le missile opérationnel cette nuit, on est mal.

Personne n'est au courant pour les doubles. Pas même ma mère. Personne ici ne sait qu'une fausse Heda est en route vers Azgeda. Je ne peux pas leur dire qu'en plus de foutre un bordel pas possible, cela métrait en danger des personnages auxquelles je tiens maintenant. Monty retourne dans sa chambre pour enfiler des vêtements et prévenir Harper qui s'habille aussi. Tous les trois nous nous dirigeons discrètement vers les chambres d'Abby, Niyhla et Marcus pour les réveiller. Nous nous regroupons dans la chambre de Marcus qui nous sert de QG.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demande Niyhla après que je leur ai tout expliqué.

— A ce moment même Raven doit être en train d'expliquer à Pike que le lancement du missile va bientôt être possible, je réponds. Il faut qu'on réussisse à accéder à la salle de contrôle pour enrayer le processus. Ou carrément à l'endroit où sont stockés les missiles.

— Ça peut se faire, dit Monty, je pourrais entrer une sorte de par-feu pour empêcher Raven de pénétrer dans le système, mais avec l'aide d'A.L.I.E elle arrivera tôt ou tard à le craquer.

— Mais ça nous ferait gagner du temps ? demande Marcus.

— Oui.

— Alors il faut le faire, répond ma mère.

— Mais la salle des machines est gardée jour et nuit, intervient Niyhla.

— Il faut qu'on arrive à tromper la vigilance des gardes, je dis.

— Ce sont des hommes de Pike, dit Harper, ils sont très méfiants des sbires de Jaha et A.L.I.E, on pourrait jouer là dessus...

— J'ai une autre idée, dit Montay. Vous croyez qu'on pourrait demander de l'aide à Jasper ?

— Pas sûr qu'il soit très coopératif, marmonne Marcus.

— Si on lui promet un peu d'alcool, je suis sûr que si, laissez-moi faire, j'ai ma petite idée. Attendez-moi là !

Monty s'en va en courant. En attendant nous nous relâchons un peu. Je vais m'asseoir sur le lit de Marcus. Je n'ai toujours pas digéré la nouvelle qu'Eliza m'a apprise. Je sens une présence à mes côtés, c'est Niyhla qui s'assoie avec moi.

— Ça va Clarke ?

Je ne peux m'empêcher de lui sourire. J'ai gardé un lien amical avec elle même si je sais qu'elle a des sentiments pour moi. Son inquiétude me touche.

— Oui, oui, je suis juste un peu fatiguée…

— Tu aurais préférée rester à Polis ?

— Je ne sais pas, je suis là où je dois être…

— Avec ton peuple, hein…

Soudain je comprends.

— Niyhla, tu te sens coupable d'être restée parmi nous ?

— Je n'ai pas trop eu le choix. J'étais du côté de Lincoln avant qu'il se mette à boire comme un trou. Puis je me suis un peu retrouvée piégée lorsque Pike a pris le contrôle. J'aurais pu fuir pendant la mise en place du blocus, mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Comme si je m'étais attachée à ton peuple et que je voulais rester avec eux pour les aider… Je sens que Pike n'est pas un bon leader. Mais vous (elle montre les autres personnes présentent dans la pièce) vous voulez faire le bien.

— Merci Niyhla, je lui dis en posant ma main sur son genoux.

Elle rougit et nous sommes interrompu par Monty qui revient… accompagné de Jasper.

— L'alcool qu'il m'a promis a intérêt à couler à flot !

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. J'espère qu'on pourra le sauver lui aussi.

Nous nous regroupons autour de Monty pour qu'il explique le plan.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous sommes au cœur de la nuit mais je suis bien réveillée à présent. Monty et moi sommes au coin du couloir qui mène à la salle des machines. Abby et Marcus sont dans le coin opposé, en face de nous. Harper et Niyhla sont un peu plus loin, elles nous servent de plan B. Nous observons Jasper débouler en titubant et s'approcher des deux gardes.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Jasper ? s'énerve un des deux.

— Bah quoi ? Je suis un Skaikru, je n'ai pas avalé cette foutue « Clef », j'ai le droit de me balader par ici, non ?!

— Tu as bu ? demande le second.

— Tu es jaloux ?

Jasper s'approche du garde pour le narguer. Il lui tire la langue et s'agrippe à son arme. L'autre garde ne le laisse pas faire et intervient. Mais Jasper, qui n'est pas éméché et donc très lucide, se faufile et arrive à échapper au garde. Dans la confusion il a réussi à attraper l'arme. C'est à ce moment qu'Abby sort de sa cachette pour intervenir.

— Jasper ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous bon sang ! J'ai entendu du bruit, tu as encore fouillé dans la réserve d'alcool ? C'est pas possible !

— Oh ça va Griffin, si on peut plus s'amuser…

— Rends-lui son arme.

Jasper fait non de la tête en reculant. Abby et les deux gardes le suivent. La porte est dégagée. Monty et moi remontons tout doucement le couloir sans bruit. Si un garde ne tourne ne serait-ce qu'un œil, nous sommes fichus. Jasper continue à reculer, les gardes continuent à s'éloigner. Monty se met à courir, je le suis. Nous ouvrons la porte en vitesse et la refermons. La suite du plan : je garde la porte pendant que Monty fait ce qu'il a à faire. Dehors, Marcus va arriver à la rescousse d'Abby, histoire de tenir les gardes éloignés et de nous permettre de ressortir une fois la manœuvre terminée.

Monty s'affaire. Je vois qu'il est concentré et rapide. J'essaie de ne pas penser à Lexa.

— Voilà ! s'exclame le brun.

— Vite, partons !

J'ouvre tout doucement la porte et regarde sur la gauche. Abby et Marcus tentent de retenir Jasper sous les yeux médusés des gardes. Mon regard croise celui de ma mère, je lui fais un clin d'œil et nous partons en vitesse. Jasper se laisse finalement attraper par ma mère et Marcus et les deux gardes retournent à leur poste. Nous nous retrouvons tous au QG.

Abby tend une bouteille d'alcool à Jasper.

— Merci ! grogne le garçon avant de sortir de la pièce.

— Tu as réussi ? s'enquière Harper.

— Oui, ça devrait les ralentir, mais pas pour très longtemps...

**Point de vue Marie :**

Je me réveille dans les bras d'Alycia sans trop comprendre la situation. Puis la brume s'en va et je me souviens que c'était pour nous tenir chaud. J'essaie de regarder aux alentours, Murphy dort toujours. Indra et Titus semblent discuter un peu plus loin. Je frotte le dos d'Alycia pour la réveiller doucement. Elle me sourit et se frotte doucement les yeux.

— Merci pour le chauffage, elle dit la voix encore enrouée par la nuit courte.

— De rien haha !

Nous nous détachons et nous levons. Murphy finit lui aussi par émerger. Nous prenons un petit déjeuner avant de lever le camp.

Plus nous avançons plus l'air devient vif et glacial. Petit à petit nous enfilons les vêtements dans lesquels nous avions dormis la nuit. Et quelques heures après être partis, Titus fait arrêter le convoie.

— La frontière est juste derrière ces arbres.

Le sommet des arbres qu'il nous montre est enneigé, je regarde plus attentivement et c'est toute un territoire blanc que je découvre. C'est magnifique. Le froid est oublié par mon corps devant une neige d'une telle pureté. Étant canadienne j'ai l'habitude de la neige, mais je n'en j'ai jamais vu une aussi immaculée. C'est presque irréel. Et surtout, la délimitation est très nette. Là où nous sommes arrêtés, il n'y a pas la moindre trace de verglas, juste l'air froid.

Un mouvement attire mon attention dans les fourrés. Je pointe du doigt dans la direction.

— Ça doit être le comité d'accueil, dit Titus.

Il reprend l'avancée du convois et nous nous frayons un chemin à travers la végétation. Quatre gardes Azgeda s'offrent à nos yeux. Avec eux, un homme que je reconnais en habits de la tribu Trikru. _Le messager ?_ En effet c'est bien lui. Lorsque Titus descend de cheval, il le rejoint et lui intime de retourner à Polis. Les gardes Azgeda nous demandent de leur livrer nos armes et de les suivre. Nous nous exécutons.

Nous marchons à côté des chevaux et du chariot pendant un temps qui me semble assez long. Ils se protègent énormément. Puis nous arrivons à l'entrée d'une grotte.

— A partir de là, nous dit un garde, tout geste d'hostilité sera pris comme une menace et intercepté immédiatement. Je ne garantis pas votre survie.

Le message est clair. Nous pénétrons dans la grotte noire. Après quelques instant une lumière filtre à l'autre bout et nous débouchons sur un village. Semblable à celui dans lequel nous avions dormi, mais en bien plus grand et avec les coutumes locales. La vie semble paisible bien que des gardes parcourent la ville. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un parc d'attraction sur le thème de _The 100_. Certains habitants nous regardent avec haine, d'autres se contentent de nous dévisager. Ils n'ont pas le même respect pour Heda que la tribu de Lio. J'ai l'impression que les gardes sont autant là pour éviter que nous fassions une bêtise que pour protéger Alycia. Nous finissons par arriver au pied de ce qui semble être une forteresse. Si j'avais peu d'imagination je dirais qu'on croirait être en face du palais de Khaleesi. Les gardes ne pénètrent pas dans le bâtiment avec nous. Ce sont deux autres gardes qui nous mènent jusqu'à une salle qui doit-être la salle du trône vu la taille de la porte. Un garde toque, les deux lourdes portes semblent s'ouvrir seules.

— Agenouillez-vous devant la Reine Nia, nous intime un des gardes.

Je vois Titus faire les gros yeux à Alycia. Par je ne sais quelle télépathie, elle comprend ce qu'il veut d'elle.

— Heda ne s'agenouille devant personne, répond Alycia avec froideur.

C'est là que j'aperçois Nia assise sur son trône. Elle a un sourire en coin. Elle fait un signe de la main et deux gardes cachés derrière les portes les referment derrière-nous.

— Cela ne m'étonne pas de toi Lexa, dit Nia d'une voix forte. Alors comme ça tu veux négocier la vie d'une prisonnière avec moi ? Elle doit beaucoup compter pour toi si tu as fait le déplacement jusqu'ici.

— Je prends soin de mon peuple, et je ne risque la vie d'aucun d'entre eux. Cette prisonnière y compris.

— Ça me désole de voir que tu considères les Skaikru comme ton peuple, ce sont des ennemis tombés du Ciel. Mais soit. Tu es venue pour négocier. J'ai hâte de voir ce que tu as à me proposer. Mais avant, tout de même, j'ai un certain savoir vivre, je me dois d'accueillir la cheffe des douze clans comme il se doit.

J'entends bien Nia insister sur le chiffre « douze », sa façon de le prononcer exclu tout à fait les Skaikru. La reine se lève de son siège et nous demande de la suivre. Par un dédale de couloirs, tous longés de gardes lourdement armés, nous arrivons dans une pièce de banquet. Une table succulente est dressée. Mon ventre en gargouille de bonheur. Sont déjà assis autour de la table, Roan et Ontari. Ah, finalement Murphy nous sera bien utile.

* * *

_**Pike, Pike, Pike… Et puis Octavia n'est même plus là pour le tuer… En espérant que tout ce petit monde arrive à empêcher le missile de partir, à réveiller Lexa, à sauver Lindsey, et à éteindre la Cité des Lumières !**_

_**A la prochaine ;)**_


	28. Chapitre 27

_**Bonsoir ! Bonnes vacances à celles qui le sont ! Aujourd'hui chapitre qui prend principalement place à Azgeda, enjoy !**_

* * *

**Point de vue Eliza :**

Le lendemain du « blackout » de Lexa, nous sommes prêts pour rejoindre Arkadia. Nous avons allongé Lexa dans le chariot du convois qu'elle avait fait préparer en prévision de notre voyage. Nous la cacherons sous un draps. Gaïa sera auprès d'elle dans le chariot pour vérifier constamment ses signes vitaux. Je serais avec elles, dissimulée sous une cape pour ne pas être reconnue. Lincoln et Anya dirigerons le tout à cheval, prêt à bondir pour nous protéger en cas d'attaque. Nous partons dès l'aube pour arriver au plus vite. Clarke a été prévenu et en même temps elle m'avait informée qu'avec ses compagnons ils avaient mis en place quelques artifices pour retenir Pike dans ses idées destructrices. Nous n'avons toujours rien dit à Alycia ou Titus. Aucun de nous n'a osé les contacter et eux non plus ne l'ont pas fait. En espérant qu'il ne leur soit rien arrivé en chemin.

— Tu as déjà rencontré Clarke ? je demande à Gaïa pour éviter de penser au pire.

Nous sommes ballottées à cause des routes mauvaises.

— Je l'ai croisée seulement, sans jamais lui parler. Mais elle a su se créer une certaine réputation ici, alors je t'ai reconnue, euh, je l'ai reconnue… Tu as compris...

— Oui, ne t'en fais pas, j'ai l'habitude maintenant.

Gaïa ne répond rien. Je regarde le corps de Lexa sous le drap. On dirait que nous transportons une morte, l'idée me fait froid dans le dos. La jeune apprentie semble voir ma peur et inspecte le corps de Lexa.

— Elle va bien ne t'en fait pas.

— C'est que, Clarke me tuerait si je lui amenais un cadavre…

Malgré le côté morbide de ma phrase, Gaïa lâche un petit rire.

— Ne parle pas de malheur, dit Anya en se retournant.

— Elle plaisantait va, répond Lincoln, on va la sauver ne t'en fait pas.

— J'espère…

— Tant qu'elle a la puce dans la nuque et qu'elle respire, tout va bien, nous informe Gaïa.

Le talkie-walkie grésille, nous interrompant tous. Je me jette dessus pour prendre l'appel.

— Oui ?

— _C'est Alycia._

— Ah ! Vous êtes en vie !

— _Ahah, oui, mais on a fait le plus facile… On est arrivé à Azgeda, Nia nous a invité à manger. J'ai réussi à m'éclipser cinq minutes pour t'appeler et t'informer de la situation._

— Ça va aller ?

— _Oui, je crois… A mon avis le repas est une façon d'introduire le dialogue, on verra comment ça se passe. Ça va de ton côté ?_

Je ne réponds pas, je ne sais pas quoi lui dire.

— _Eliza ?_

— Eum… Écoute, il va falloir que tu me fasses confiance Alycia. Il y a une chose dont je ne peux pas te parler pour le moment, tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que notre voyage pour Arkadia a été avancé, nous sommes en route actuellement. Clarke a besoin de notre aide avec Pike…

— _Pike ?_

— Il veut faire sauter Azgeda…

— _Putain, quel con… Alors on est en danger ?_

— Je ne pense pas, en tous cas pas dans l'immédiat, Clarke, Abby, Monty, Harper, Niyhla et Jasper ont gagné un peu de temps.

— _Hé, peut-être que je pourrais m'en servir pour faire pression sur Nia…_

— Je ne sais pas si elle te croira…

— _Tu as raison. Bon il faut que j'y retourne, tiens moi informé__e__ de la situation, d'accord ? Et de ton arrivée à Arkadia. De mon côté j'essaie de te recontacter au plus vite._

— D'accord. Bon courage Alycia…

— _Toi aussi…_

Je raccroche avec le ventre noué. _Si Pike envoie son missile… Si nous mourrons dans ce monde, que se passera-t-il ? Personne ne saura… On nous croira mortes noyées. __J__e ne pourrais pas revenir dans notre univers sans Alycia, je préférerais encore rester ici. Avec Lexa et Clarke… _

**Point de vue Alycia :**

Je range le talkie et retourne dans la grande salle. J'avais prétexté avoir besoin d'aller aux toilettes. Tout le monde se lève, sauf Nia, lorsque je rentre dans la pièce. Ça me fait un drôle d'effet. Je me racle la gorge en prenant place à côté de Titus, en bout de table. Nia me fait face à l'autre bout. A ma gauche se trouve Marie que personne ne semble avoir reconnu. Indra est aux côtés de Titus, Murphy en face à côté de mon amie. Et par je ne sais quel miracle, Ontari est assise à côté de lui. Marie avait eu le temps de lui glisser un mot à l'oreille au sujet de la jeune brune aux cicatrices pour lui dire qu'elle était la cible qui nous permettrait d'amadouer la Reine. Après Ontari, l'angle de la table offre la place de Nia qui, à l'autre angle, donne sa place à Roan assit aux côtés d'Indra, fermant la boucle. Nous, en tant que Trikru, sommes plus nombreux.

— Tout d'abord, dit Nia en levant son verre qu'un serviteur vient tout juste de remplir, j'aimerais trinquer en l'honneur de notre Heda. C'est rare de la voir parmi nous.

Je tente de capter une réaction de Titus pour savoir quoi dire. Je comprends qu'il faut que je la laisse faire son petit numéro. Nia boit son verre, nous invitant à faire de même. _J'espère qu'il n'y a pas de poison… Enfin, je suppose qu'elle n'oserait pas tuer Heda, sous peine de soulever la fureur de tous les autres clans._ Le liquide me brûle la gorge. Cet alcool n'a pas le même goût que celui que je connais. Je me retiens de tousser. Bruyamment, la reine des neiges repose son verre sur la table en bois et joint ses mains au dessus de son assiette.

— Mais mangez, mangez, la discussion sera ainsi rendue plus agréable. Et je vais vous faire préparer des chambres, vous n'allez pas repartir tout de suite.

Soit elle fait du zèle, soit elle compte être difficile à convaincre. La partie ne s'annonce pas aisée. Tout le monde commence à manger. Moi-même je me prends au plaisir de déguster ces nouveaux mets ma foi fort appétissants.

— Dis-moi, Heda, m'interpelle enfin Nia, veux-tu bien m'expliquer pourquoi on a trouvé une Skaikru hors de leur zone de quarantaine peu de temps après la mise en place du blocus ?

_Parce que ce n'est pas une Skaikru ? Non, bien sûr, je ne peux pas dire ça. _

— Je ne vais pas m'excuser pour les actes d'une seule personne. Si elle était hors des limites c'était sûrement pour une bonne raison. Mais je suppose que vous ne lui avez pas laissé le temps de s'expliquer ?

Titus hoche la tête en signe de contentement.

— J'applique les règles, répond Nia, peu m'importe les raisons. Elle a enfreint une loi que j'ai demandé. Demande qui était d'ailleurs justifiée étant donné ce que les Skaikru ont fait subir à mon clan, mais aussi à l'entièreté de notre peuple.

— Le peuple du ciel a commis des erreurs, il est vrai, mais qui sommes nous pour leur jeter la pierre ? Le sang appelle le sang n'est plus. Nous devons apprendre à vivre différemment, mieux, si nous voulons continuer à survivre. Et je pense que ces gens peuvent nous aider à nous améliorer.

— Tu sais qu'ils sont les descendants directs de ceux qui ont causé Praimfaya ?

— Comment sais-tu cela ?

— Tu te doutes bien que j'ai placé quelques espions.

Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, le visage d'Echo me vient à l'esprit.

— Alors tu n'es pas sans savoir que nous descendons des mêmes êtres humains qu'eux.

— Oui, mais nous faisons partie de ceux qui ont été banni, reniés, eux font partie de l'élite choisie pour survivre à l'époque.

— Si tout était si simple Nia, il y a longtemps que Trikru et Azgeda ne serait plus en guerre.

— Nous avons l'air d'être en guerre ?

Elle pose cette question en montrant les convives des deux tribus actuellement en train de déjeuner tous ensemble. _Vu sous cet angle aussi…_ Ce petit moment de répit me permet de jeter un œil à Murphy et Ontari. J'ai l'impression qu'il a pris son rôle au sérieux et qu'il commence à lui faire du rentre dedans. Au vu du sourire de la jeune Nightblood je peux penser que cela fonctionne plutôt bien.

— La prisonnière a-t-elle eu un comportement hostile ? je demande.

— Pas d'après les gardes qui l'ont arrêtée.

— La seule raison pour que tu la retiennes est donc qu'elle ait franchi la limite.

— Les règles émises par Heda ne sont pas faites pour être franchies, n'est-ce pas ?

— Reine Nia, s'interpose Titus, si la prisonnière a enfreint les règles de Heda, pourquoi ne pas nous la remettre pour que nous décidions nous-même de la punition ?

— Je ne serais pas contre cette idée, répond Nia, mais vous savez très bien quel genre de punition je vais demander dans ce cas.

— La mort, ajoute Roan avec les yeux brillants.

Mon sang se fige. Jamais.

— Allons, si je tue cette pauvre fille, tu peux être sûre, Nia, que le blocus sera détruit en quelques secondes par son peuple et qu'ils auront tôt fait de rappliquer ici ou chez moi pour se venger.

— Alors la guerre qu'ils méritent pourra enfin commencer.

A peine après avoir terminée sa phrase, Nia fini son verre d'une traite et se lève en le reposant sur la table.

— J'ai à faire, je vous laisse vous installer dans vos chambres, nous nous reverrons ce soir pour continuer ces discussions.

Je m'apprêtes à répondre, mais Titus pose sa main sur mon bras pour m'empêcher de bouger. Roan se lève à son tour pour suivre sa mère.

— Ontari, dit Nia, tu veux bien les accompagner ?

— Bien sûr.

La brune se lève, espiègle, et nous force en un regard à nous lever nous aussi. Elle fait un sourire malicieux à Murphy qui lui répond, forcé.

Elle nous accompagne jusque dans une partie de la grotte qui semble plus éloignée que tout le reste.

— Ce sont ces deux portes, à gauche pour Heda, à droite pour les autres. Mais toi, le brun grincheux, si tu veux venir dormir avec moi, il n'y a aucun soucis…

Indra lève les yeux au ciel.

— Ça ira pour le moment Ontari, répond Titus, merci.

La jeune femme hausse les épaules :

— On se voit ce soir ! Elle dit avec un clin d'œil à l'attention de Murhpy.

Marie pousse la porte de droite.

— Ah d'accord, donc un dortoir pour nous et une chambre rien que pour Lexa…

— Elle veut m'amadouer Marie, je lui dis, t'inquiète pas tu n'auras qu'à venir avec moi. Enfin, désolée que vous trois ayez à dormir ensemble.

— J'aurais préféré qu'on ne passe pas le nuit ici, dit Titus, mais bon…

— Allons parler dans ma chambre, ce sera plus discret.

— Et s'il y a des espions ? demande Indra.

— Nia est féroce mais je ne pense pas qu'elle se rabaisserait à faire espionner la chambre de Heda.

Indra regarde Titus peu rassurée. J'ouvre la porte de gauche. On sent que la chambre n'est pas souvent visitée, mais elle reste convenable pour accueillir des personnalités telle que Lexa. Enfin je crois… Nous nous regroupons tous près de la fenêtre et nous asseyons en cercle en tailleur.

— Je n'aime pas la tactique de la Reine Nia, commence Titus, elle veut nous amadouer avec son repas, sa chambre, sa fausse gentillesse.

— Mais ça ne marchera pas, je réponds.

— Et puis on a bien fait de prendre Murphy avec nous, dit Marie.

— Hé ! Je ne suis pas un objet ! Mais oui, c'est vrai, comme vous l'aviez prédit, la brune semble intéressée par moi. Vous croyez que je peux aller la trouver ?

— Ah, elle t'intéresse ? demande Marie joueuse.

— Je cherche toujours Emori. Je ne vais pas rester ma journée assis ici avec vous, alors autant que j'aille exploiter ce filon au maximum.

Il se lève mais Titus le retient par ses mots :

— Je ne suis pas certain que te balader seul ici soit la meilleure idée.

— Hé, ils n'ont pas encore compris que je suis un Skaikru, merci pour le déguisement d'ailleurs, alors je ne romps aucune loi, et puis Ontari me sauvera la mise !

Il a un sourire narquois et sort de la chambre.

— Il a raison, répond Indra, au moins ça pourra peut-être nous être utile par la suite.

— Je suppose qu'on va la revoir au dîner ? je m'informe auprès de Titus.

— Il y a des chances oui.

— Tu as une idée de la tactique à aborder ?

— Si Murphy arrive à faire en sorte qu'Ontari amadoue un peu la Reine, on pourrait peut-être lui proposer un marché.

— Un marché ?

— Nia veut du sang, on pourrait lui en donner. On lui propose d'échanger Lindsey contre un autre des Skaikru. La sentence sera sûrement la mort mais-

— Non mais ça va pas ! je réponds en le coupant.

— Laisse-moi finir Alycia. J'ai bien compris à quel point Lexa tien à ce peuple. Il suffirait de prendre un des condamnés à perpétuité qui pourri dans nos cachots. Nous le grimerions en Skaikru et le tour serait joué.

— Tu es horrible, dit Indra, mais c'est un bon plan.

— Vous avez des cachots ? répond Marie.

— Dans notre monde il y a des assassins et des voleurs, il faut bien que nous les punissions, non ?

— Moui, je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment approprié dans ce monde, je dis, mais ça pourrait fonctionner. Bien que l'idée de tuer quelqu'un dans le processus ne me plaise pas du tout.

— C'est un bon compromis si vous voulez sauver votre amie.

— Il n'a pas tort Alycia.

Marie pose sa main sur mon bras. _Hé merde, oui ! Je ne vais pas laisser mourir Lindsey, autant que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre qui meurt… Ça me fait beaucoup de mal de penser cela, mais je n'ai aucun __autre __choix._

— Espérons que cela fonctionne…

Les trois visages se tournent vers moi en un mouvement de soutien.

**Point de vue Ontari :**

Je quitte la bande de cinq Trikru pour retourner dans mes quartiers. Ma chambre est juste à côté de celle de Nia, ainsi en cas de besoin, je suis toujours à disposition. C'est elle d'ailleurs qui s'occupe de mon entraînement afin d'un jour pouvoir succéder à Lexa. Mais pour le moment, je dois trouver un moyen de revoir ce garçon. En tant que Nightblood, si je ne m'amuse pas maintenant, c'est foutu !

Je fouille dans un placard pour trouver une tenue un peu moins « habillée » et décide de me refaire une beauté. De toute façon je sais où le trouver. Alors que j'ai les cheveux détachés que je m'apprêtais à natter, on toque à ma porte. Je râle en me levant pour aller ouvrir.

— Oh ! je fais, surprise en voyant le garçon Trikru devant moi. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

— J'allais pas moisir tout l'après-midi dans une chambre, j'ai demandé où te trouver.

— Et on t'a laissé circuler librement ?

— J'enfreins une loi ?

— Oui, celle de la beauté…

En lui disant cela je me mords la lèvre et je glisse mon doigt sur son menton.

— Et pourquoi tu me cherches ? je demande.

— Pour continuer notre petite discussion…

Il a un regard ardent qui me fait trembler. Je pivote pour le laisser entrer et je ferme derrière lui. J'ébouriffe mes cheveux d'une main pour leur donner un peu de volume. Il s'assoit sur mon lit avec nonchalance.

— Je croyais que tu voulais discuter, je le taquine.

— On peut parler sans mots…

— Je ne sais même pas ton prénom…

Je m'approche de lui et me stop debout face à face avec son regard profond. Je prends son visage dans mes mains pour qu'il me regarde bien dans les yeux.

— John.

— Ontari. Enchantée.

Il a un sourire en coin et tire sur mes bras. Dans le mouvement je m'affale sur lui dans le lit. Nos bouches ne sont qu'à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre.

— Je ne savais pas que les Trikru étaient à ce point entreprenants.

— Vous devriez arrêter de nous faire la guerre, vous verriez à quel point nous pouvons être… joviales !

Je ris à son sous-entendu et fonce sur ses lèvres. Il paraît surpris mais accepte le baiser.

Assez vite il se précipite sur mes épaules pour faire glisser les bretelles de ma robe et me dénuder. De mon côté je ne me prive pas pour retirer ses vêtements afin d'étudier plus en détails son torse saillant. J'y dépose quelques baisers et retrouve sa bouche qui semble en redemander. John fini par prendre le dessus et me retourne sur le matelas pour descendre entre mes seins. Je caresse ses cheveux, je ferme les yeux, je souris. Il remonte, retrouve encore une fois ma bouche, je passe une main entre nous et l'aide à me pénétrer. Un rire nous surprend tous les deux et nous profitons de l'instant un maximum.

Allongée dans les bras du jeune homme, reprenant mon souffle, je le regarde d'en dessous. Sa mâchoire me paraît anguleuse et robuste. J'y égards un doigt pour en dessiner le contour.

— Dis-moi… dit-il avec un voix rauque hyper sexy, à quel point es-tu proche de Nia ?

— Tu es jaloux ?

Il hausse un sourcil sans comprendre, alors je reprends :

— Elle m'entraîne pour succéder à Lexa.

— Un peu comme Anya et Lexa alors.

— Je ne sais pas qui est Anya, mais si tu le dis…

— Tu crois que tu pourrais intervenir en notre faveur ce soir ?

— Nia est très têtue…

— Oui, j'ai bien compris, mais on ne voudrait pas que tout ceci finisse dans un bain de sang, non ?

— Tu tiens aux Skaikru ?

— Pas forcément, mais si Nia refuse de nous retourner la prisonnière, Heda est capable de déclarer une guerre, et disons que… Je serais bien embêté si tu venais à mourir…

Il fait glisser sa main autour de ma poitrine. Je frémis et me remets sur lui pour l'embrasser.

— Je veux bien essayer de lui en toucher deux mots, mais sache que je ne meurs pas si facilement…

Je cherche sa langue pour recommencer à profiter de lui.

Peu avant que le soleil commence sa descente dans le ciel, j'ordonne à John de regagner les siens. Je lui apprends que Nia a prévu de les recevoir au dîner de ce soir. Il sort et je me refais belle avant d'aller trouver Nia. Elle est sûrement dans sa chambre à ce moment-ci. Elle n'avait pas grand-chose à faire, en réalité elle fait patienter Heda pour essayer de l'amadouer. Cette fois j'ai le temps de me faire une natte. Je m'observe dans le miroir, je suis parfaite. Je sors et me dirige vers la porte de Nia. Les gardes me laissent passer comme d'habitude. Je frappe quand même.

— Oui ?

— C'est moi.

— Entre.

Nia est assise sur un sofa non loin de son lit. Je lui souris, elle tapote la place à côté d'elle pour que je la rejoigne. Aussitôt assise, qu'elle prend mon visage dans ses mains et attire ma bouche contre la sienne. Encore étourdie des baisers de John, j'accepte ceux de Nia avec un certain désir. Éternelle insatisfaite.

— Tu voulais me voir pour une raison précise ? demande Nia après avoir reculée.

— Je me demandais si tu avais pris une décision pour la prisonnière.

— Tu sais bien que je veux qu'elle meurt.

— Mais pourquoi tu ne l'as pas tuée plus tôt ?

— J'aime voir Heda me quémander.

— Tu ne penses pas qu'on pourrait trouver une autre solution ?

— Ce n'est pas à moi d'en trouver une, c'est à elle si elle veut revoir sa prisonnière.

— Oui, bien sûr mais… Tu pourrais peut-être écouter ce qu'elle a à te dire…

Je la regarde dans les yeux avec insistance tout en faisant courir mon doigt sur son avant bras nu. Je l'empêche de répondre en posant mon autre doigt sur ses lèvres. Puis je le remplace par ma langue. Je prends appuis sur me genoux et réussi à la faire basculer sur le sofa. Je suis en position de force.

— Tu comptes me faire plier de la sorte Ontari ?

— Je ne te demandes pas de la libérer, juste de les écouter…

Je mords dans son cou, lui tirant un gémissement, puis je retrouve sa langue et glisse ma main pour accéder à sa poitrine. Elle se laisse complètement faire…

**Point de vue Alycia :**

A la tombée de la nuit, on vient nous chercher pour nous amener dans la pièce où nous avions déjà déjeuné. Un autre repas est servi. Je ne sais pas si mon estomac va supporter autant de nourriture. Nous sommes assis comme plus tôt. Entre temps Murphy était revenu vers nous, nous apprenant qu'il y aurait un autre repas pour discuter avec Nia. Nous glissant au passage qu'il avait fait de son mieux pour convaincre Ontari. Aucun de nous n'osa réellement comprendre de quoi il avait voulu parler. En retour nous lui avions expliqué notre plan, histoire qu'il ne s'offusque pas lorsque nous parlerions de tuer un Skaikru. Je pénètre dans la salle, les autres à ma suite. Nia nous accueille avec un faux sourire. Nous prenons place sans nous asseoir.

— En espérant que ce dîner soit plus concluant que le déjeuner, dit Nia en s'asseyant.

Nous l'imitons. Un petit silence. Elle commence à manger. J'hésite, mais je n'ai pas faim. Je prends la parole :

— J'ai une proposition à te faire.

— Je t'écoute Heda.

Elle mord dans une aile de volatile en me regardant, intriguée.

— Ce qui compte pour toi c'est le sang, j'ai bien compris. J'ai instauré le blocus pour punir les Skaikru de leurs actes. Une des leurs a brisé cette punition. Il doit y avoir punition. Mais je ne peux me résoudre à la mort de… cette fille. Alors je te propose un échange.

— Un échange ?

— Je t'offre un autre Skaikru en pâture.

— Attends, tu m'as dit plus tôt que tuer un des leur les enragerait.

— Oui, c'est vrai. Mais dans le cadre de cet accord, je renforcerais la surveillance autour de leur camp pour qu'il n'y ait aucun débordement possible. Et je ferais en sorte qu'une menace encore plus puissante pèse sur leurs têtes.

— Mmh je vois. Et tu me donnerais n'importe lequel ? demande Nia rieuse.

— C'est à dire ?

— Hé bien, si tu ne veux pas que cette fille meurt, c'est qu'elle doit être importante, alors il me faudrait au moins quelqu'un d'aussi important qu'elle.

— Oui, je comprends… Tu as une idée en particulier ?

J'espère pouvoir jouer sur le fait qu'elle n'a presque croisé aucun du peuple de Clarke.

— Il me faut leur chef. Je ne sais pas à quoi il ressemble, mais je te fais confiance. Je suis sûre que tu sauras nommer un chef un peu moins bête à leur tête. Et comme ça la leçon sera retenue.

Elle vient de se vendre toute seule. Si elle ne connaît pas le visage de Pike, nous pouvons lui livrer n'importe quel Trikru. Bien que l'idée de lui donner réellement Pike me plaise aussi. J'entre dans son jeu.

— Je ne te garantis pas que tout cela se fasse rapidement Nia.

— Évidemment, je pense bien qu'ils ne vont pas livrer leur chef pour une mort certaine. Mais je sais que tu sauras les berner pour les convaincre.

_Tu sais que Lexa peut berner les Skaikru mais tu ne te doutes pas que je suis actuellement en train de te berner ? Mmh, il faudra rester vigilants..._

— Alors c'est un accord ?

Nia se lève et vient à ma hauteur, elle me tend son bras.

— Tu m'amènes le chef des Skaikru et je te rends la prisonnière. Mais, vous restez là le temps qu'il arrive. J'ai vu que tu portes à ta ceinture un moyen de communiquer avec eux, tu n'as donc pas besoin de faire le déplacement.

— Il faudra peut-être que je me déplace en personne pour le faire sortir de son refuge.

— Allons Lexa, je connais ton esprit de persuasion.

Je regarde sa main, je veux jeter un œil à Titus mais ce serait me trahir. J'attrape son poignet pour la poignée de main de rigueur dans ce monde.

— Hé bien c'est une affaire conclue, s'exclame Nia, je suis sûre que ce jour fera date dans l'histoire de Azgeda et Trikru ! Je vous offrirais évidemment le gîte et le couvert pendant toute la durée de votre séjour ici.

— Nia ?

— Oui Lexa ?

— Je pourrais voir la prisonnière ?

— Ahahah, tu penses que je vais me laisser avoir bêtement ? Tu la verras quand le chef sera là.

— Comment je peux m'assurer qu'elle est toujours en vie ? Qui me dit que tu ne tueras pas le chef des Skaikru avant de me la livrer ?

— Mais c'est simple Lexa, c'est toi qui va le tuer. Et tu ne le feras qu'une fois que je t'aurais montré la prisonnière. C'est une bonne garantie, tu ne trouves pas ?

_Moi ?! Je vais devoir tuer un homme ? …_

* * *

_**Alors alors ! Alycia va devoir tuer un homme de ses propres mains ? Et du coup, puisque leur séjour à Azgeda est prolongé, vont-ils réussir à échapper à la menace du missile de Pike ? Et Lexa qui est toujours dans le pâté… **_


	29. Chapitre 28

_**Hello ! J'ai enfin repris un rythme régulier de publication, ça fait plaisir, surtout que les deux prochains chapitres sont déjà prêts ! Beaucoup d'action en ce moment et de grosses choses qui se préparent. Tout ça laissant peu de place à l'amour, mais vous commencez à me connaître, cela ne saurait tarder !**_

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

**Point de vue Eliza :**

En fin d'après-midi nous arrivons non loin d'Arkadia. Nous nous arrêtons où nous pouvons distinguer des gardes envoyés par Lexa pour former la quarantaine.

— Comment on fait pour entrer ? demande Anya. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils allaient nous laisser passer sans rien dire…

— C'est vrai qu'on était censé venir avec Lexa, je réponds, elle nous aurait permis de rentrer mais là… Lincoln et moi devions passer dans la faille qui lui a permis de s'échapper, mais on ne peut pas faire passer Lexa par ici, ce serait trop risqué.

— Attendez, intervient Lincoln, passer le barrage de guerriers natifs est une chose, passer l'entrée du camp gardée par l'armée de Pike en est une autre.

— Notre armée ne devrait pas poser problème, dit Gaïa, du moment qu'Eliza tu te caches. Pour entrer dans le camp par contre…

— Il nous faut l'aide de Clarke, je conclus en attrapant le talkie à ma ceinture.

Après un instant elle me répond.

— Clarke, c'est moi.

— _Vous êtes déjà là ?_

— On est parti dès qu'on a pu. Je pense qu'on va avoir besoin de ton aide pour entrer.

Tous ensemble, avec Clarle au bout de la ligne, nous nous mettons à réfléchir, à lancer des idées, quand une semble enfin nous convenir :

— _Je vais sortir du camp, _explique Clarke_, prétextant vouloir aller chercher du bois dans le périmètre de la quarantaine. On se retrouvera dans la forêt, Lincoln, tu sais, l'endroit où l'on va entreposer le bois avant de l'acheminer ?_

— Oui, c'est parfait, à cette heure là il n'y aura personne. Mais on va te croire ?

— _Ils penseront que j'ai besoin de m'aérer l'esprit. On se retrouve là. Je prends les __reines__ du chariot avec Lexa dissimulée sous quelques bouts de bois._

— Et comment tu expliques que tu pars à pied mais que tu reviens avec des chevaux et un chariot ? demande Gaïa.

— _Je leur dirais que je me suis aventurée un peu plus loin et que je suis tombée dessus. Il vaut mieux qu'on détache les chevaux et que je ne prenne que le chariot avec Lexa…_

— En effet, je réponds.

— _Pendant que je reviens à Arkadia, vous passerez avec Lincoln par l'endroit où il s'est enfui. On se retrouve dans ma chambre. Je vais mettre Monty et Harper au courant pour qu'ils m'aident à y transporter Lexa._

— Ça me paraît pas mal, dit Lincoln.

— _Il faudra vous faire le plus discret possible, si Pike voit des Natifs inconnus entre ses murs, ce serait une catastrophe._

— On n'a plus qu'à gérer alors ! s'exclame Anya.

— _Oui ! Je vous laisse passer le périmètre du blocus, je me prépare à sortir._

Nous nous regardons tous les quatre avant de nous remettre en route.

Après quelques minutes nous arrivons face à un pont gardé par deux guerriers Trikru. Ils semblent reconnaître Anya. Je me cache le mieux possible sous ma capuche.

— Qu'es-ce que vous voulez ? dit un des deux guerriers.

— Lexa nous envoie pour discuter avec le chef des Skaikru, répond Anya sûre d'elle.

Les deux gaillards se regardent et nous laissent passer.

— C'était si simple ! s'exclame Gaïa surprise.

— Ils doivent en avoir marre d'être plantés là toute la journée, répond Lincoln, puis ils sont surtout là pour empêcher les Skaikru de sortir plus que pour empêcher des gens de rentrer.

Sous les indications de Lincoln nous nous enfonçons dans la forêt. Au bout d'un temps une chevelure blonde semblable à la mienne apparaît dans mon champ de vision. Cela fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu. Me retrouver de nouveau en face de mon sosie me procure une sensation étrange au fond du cœur. Nous descendons tous et elle nous salue brièvement avant de découvrir le visage de Lexa pour l'observer.

— Lexa… elle chuchote avec tristesse.

— Elle va bien.

— Tu es ?

— Gaïa, j'étudie pour prendre la succession de Titus.

— Je vois. Je te fais confiance alors.

Clarke remet la couverture sur le visage qui semble paisiblement endormi et nous détachons les chevaux.

— On les laisse dans la nature comme ça ? je demande.

— Il y a quelques chevaux sauvages, répond Anya, ils sauront se débrouiller, et il nous faudra espérer qu'ils reviennent dans les parages lorsque nous voudrons rentrer…

— Bon, suivez-moi, interrompt Lincoln, il faut y aller avant que la nuit ne tombe.

— Oui, répond Clarke entreprenant de remplir avec délicatesse le chariot de bois.

Nous la laissons s'affairer pour suivre Lincoln. J'ai l'impression que nous faisons un énorme détour. Mais en même temps le camp même d'Arkadia est assez grand. Finalement les arbres se dispersent petit à petit et je peux apercevoir les ruines de l'Arche. Je ne les ai jamais vu sous cet angle, c'est étrange. L'impression de découvrir quelque chose que je connais quand même.

— C'est là, nous apprend Lincoln.

Il pointe du doigts les murs artificiels de l'enceinte.

— La plaque rouillée, elle est facile à retirer et à remettre.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de l'autre côté ? je demande.

— Ce sont l'arrière des cuisines, il n'y a jamais grand monde, mais il faudra tout de même être prudent. Ensuite pour aller dans la chambre de Clarke c'est facile, il faudra juste qu'on garde l'œil ouvert.

Je donne ma cape à Lincoln, c'est lui qui serait le plus en danger s'il était vu. Anya et Gaïa pourraient passer pour des membres de Trikru intégrés au camp, comme Niyhla. Et moi, je passerais pour Clarke. Caché sous la cape il nous dirige vers la plaque amovible. Je le vois dévisser un truc et faire pivoter le panneau métallique. Nous nous engouffrons sous la brèche qu'il referme d'une main habile. Il avait dit vrai, nous voilà tous les quatre accroupis derrière de grands bacs qui dégagent des odeurs de poubelles. Gaïa fronce le nez. Lincoln, très vigilent, nous demande encore de le suivre. Pas à pas nous avançons dans ce milieu inconnu. Gaïa et Anya n'y ont jamais mis les pieds, quand à moi je n'en connais que la moitié. Derrière une des poubelles Lincoln nous fait prendre un couloir sombre. Un bruit métallique nous stop, je coupe ma respiration par réflexe. Les quelques secondes que nous restons sans bouger me paraissent durer une éternité. Puis nous reprenons notre route.

— Après cette porte nous serons complètement à découvert jusqu'à la chambre de Clarke, dit Lincoln.

— Je passe devant, j'ajoute.

Ils me laissent ouvrir la porte, je regarde à droite, à gauche, personne.

— C'est sur la droite, m'apprend Lincoln.

— Je reconnais les lieux, je sais où aller après.

Il hoche la tête et nous sortons du noir. Anya referme la porte derrière elle. Nous avançons vite mais en silence. Au bout du couloir je montre la gauche pour avoir confirmation de Lincoln. Nous nous collons contre le mur et je penche la tête pour vérifier que la voie soit libre. Personne. Je m'engage, mais au moment où Lincoln, juste derrière moi, s'apprête à sortir, je le pousse vivement pour qu'il reste cacher derrière le mur.

— Maman ! je m'exclame assez fort pour que mes trois compagnons comprennent la situation.

Abby qui vient de débouler à l'autre bout du couloir me regarde surprise.

— Tiens je te croyais sortie Clarke.

— Euh, oui, je suis allée chercher du bois, mais je suis revenue.

— Bien…

Elle me regarde avec méfiance. Suis-je déjà grillée ?

— Mais tu vas où comme ça ? je lui demande pour lui occuper l'esprit.

— Bah à l'infirmerie, je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, je dois surveiller l'état de Raven. Tant qu'elle coopère encore avec nous, il faut que j'essaye de comprendre au maximum l'impacte que cette Clef a sur elle.

— Ah oui, bien sûr, pardon, j'avais l'esprit ailleurs.

— T'es sûre que tu vas bien Clarke ?

— Oui, oui…

Abby fronce un sourcil mais secoue la tête et continue son chemin. Je m'attache à son regard et pivote pour cacher mes camarades. Elle se retourne sans les voir et nous fonçons jusqu'à la chambre de Clarke dans laquelle nous nous enfermons.

— Bien joué avec Abby, me félicite Lincoln.

— Franchement, je ne sais pas trop si je l'ai vraiment convaincue.

Je regarde Anya qui a forcément entendu la mère de Clarke parler de Raven. Elle semble préoccupée.

**Point de vue Clarke :**

Avec le chariot j'arrive devant l'entrée du camp.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça Clarke ? me demande Bellamy qui monte la garde en ce moment.

J'ai de la chance que ce soit lui, même s'il est aigri depuis la mort de sa sœur, il tient toujours à moi et il me fait confiance.

— Je l'ai trouvé perdue dans la forêt, je me suis dit qu'avec je pourrais amener plus de bois. Ça permettra de soulager les équipes chargées d'aller en ramasser.

— C'est une bonne idée.

Le brun m'ouvre le portail et me laisse entrer sans inspecter le contenu du chariot. J'espère que Lexa n'est pas écrasée sous tout ce bois humide.

Je me dirige vers la réserve où Harper et Monty m'attendent. Je leur ai juste parlé de Lexa, pas encore de Eliza et ses amies. Sans dire un mot, ils m'aident à décharger le bois. Je vérifie que nous n'avons pas abîmé son joli visage.

— C'est donc à ça qu'elle ressemble, dit Harper.

— C'est vrai, vous ne l'aviez jamais vu.

— De loin, répond Monty. Elle a l'air si gentille, pas du genre guerrière sanguinaire.

— Elle a un bon fond, je dis en chuchotant, maintenant amenons-la dans ma chambre.

— Attendez, dit Harper, comment on va la porter sans que les gens pensent qu'on déplace un macchabée ?

— Allons chercher une civière à l'infirmerie, propose Monty, on pensera qu'on amène un blessé.

— Je viens avec toi Monty, Harper, tu surveilles ici ?

— Je ne pense pas que quelqu'un vienne dans la réserve, mais compte sur moi Clarke.

Je lui souris et Monty et moi prenons la direction de l'infirmerie.

— Merde, je dis sur le chemin.

— Quoi ?

— Ma mère doit y être avec Raven en ce moment…

— C'est un problème ?

— Elle va nous demander pourquoi on a besoin d'un civière.

— De toute façon elle est dans notre team, tu pourras lui expliquer plus tard.

— Et Raven ? Avec A.L.I.E dans sa tête…

— On va leur dire qu'on vient prendre une civière pour transporter un blessé, et on expliquera ensuite la vérité à Abby.

— Tu as raison, pas de problème comme ça.

Arrivés à destination je toque à la porte. J'entends la voix de ma mère m'inviter à entrer.

— Clarke ? fait-elle étonnée.

— On vient chercher une civière, un homme s'est blessé en voulant réparer l'antenne.

— Oh, je viens vous aider, Raven peut attendre.

Raven fronce les sourcils, presque vexée.

— Non, non, je l'arrête, ce n'est rien de grave, je m'en occupe, fini avec Raven, c'est important.

— Important je ne suis pas sûre, répond Raven, mais bon, je n'ai que ça à faire…

— Tu sais où elles sont ? me demande ma mère.

— Oui.

J'amène Monty avec moi pour attraper une civière. Nous repassons devant Abby pour sortir.

— Clarke ?

— Oui maman ?

— Tu t'es changé depuis ce matin ?

— Euh, bah non pourquoi ?

— Non, rien… Quand on s'est croisé non loin de ta chambre tout à l'heure j'ai cru que tu portais ta veste rouge. Je devais être préoccupée.

Elle a dû tomber sur Eliza… Il va falloir que je lui explique avant qu'elle nous voit toutes les deux, je ne garantis pas sa réaction si elle nous voit côte à côte sans être prévenue.

Monty et moi nous dépêchons de retrouver Harper. Nous chargeons Lexa sur la civière. Harper porte l'avant, Monty l'arrière. Je passe devant pour inspecter un peu les couloirs, afin de nous éviter le plus possible les mauvaises rencontres. Enfin nous arrivons devant la porte de ma chambre.

— Avant d'entrer, je dis en me raclant la gorge, il faut que je vous parle de quelque chose… Derrière cette porte il y a une femme qui me ressemble trait pour trait.

Le petit couple ne semble pas du tout comprendre de quoi je veux parler.

— Je vous ai dit que Lincoln accompagné de deux Trikru étaient là, mais en réalité il y a une autre personne avec eux. Ne hurlez pas s'il vous plaît, la dernière chose que nous voulons est d'attirer l'attention.

J'ouvre et les laisse entrer. Harper s'arrête net alors que je referme derrière moi. La civière glisse de ses doigts. Heureusement Lincoln se précipite pour rattraper le transport avant que Lexa ne se retrouve au sol.

— C-comment c'est possible ? demande la blonde en voyant mon sosie.

— Qu'est-ce que ça va être quand ce sera Niyhla, je marmonne entre mes lèvres. Vous connaissez déjà Lincoln, je vous présente Anya, Gaïe et Eliza…

Monty et Lincoln s'avancent près du lit et Anya et moi posons Lexa dessus.

— Tu nous expliques Clarke ? demande Monty presque agacé.

— Désolée, j'allais vous en parler, mais la situation s'est précipitée avec le coma de Lexa.

**Point de vue Alycia :**

Après le repas durant lequel Nia et moi avions passé notre accord, mes compagnons et moi sommes escortés jusqu'à nos chambres. J'attends quelques instants pour les rejoindre dans la leur.

— Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

Je regarde Titus avec désespoir.

— Il faut qu'on arrive à contacter des personnes à Polis pour qu'ils nous amènent un prisonnier et qu'il le déguise. Sans aucun Skaikru dans les environs ça va être compliqué cette histoire… Puis il faut qu'on arrive à contacter Polis… Je n'ai pas envie de rester des semaines dans cette chambre…

— Et moi je n'ai pas envie de tuer un homme ! je m'exclame. Peu importe les crimes qu'il a commis !

Marie s'approche de moi pour me calmer. Elle ne dit rien car elle sait qu'aucun mot ne pourrait apaiser une telle peur. J'essaie de reprendre mes esprits. De toute façon pour sauver Lindsey il n'y a pas trente-six solutions.

— Je vais contacter Clarke, depuis Arkadia elle arrivera sûrement à trouver un garde Trikru pour lui passer un talkie et que je lui donne directement l'ordre d'aller me chercher un prisonnier.

En réalité j'avais espoir qu'Eliza, Lexa, Anya et Lincoln soient déjà arrivés à Arkadia. De la sorte je pourrais directement parler à Lexa pour qu'elle donne l'ordre elle-même. Mais je n'ai pas encore prévenu mon groupe que leur départ a été avancée à cause des idées de Pike.

— J'aime quand tu réfléchis comme Lexa, me dit Marie en riant.

— Lexa n'aurait pas peur de tuer…

Ma réponse jette un froid.

— Désolée… Bon, je retourne dans ma chambre, euh Marie si tu veux toujours venir pour cette nuit, c'est ok.

— Je te laisse le temps de contacter Clarke et te retrouver un peu seule, je te rejoins après.

— Moi, je vais voir s'il y a moyen de dormir avec Ontari, dit Murphy, je préfère ça que de dormir dans ce dortoir moisi…

Nous le regardons sortir tous bouches bées.

— Il y a une chose que je ne peux pas nier, dit Titus, c'est que les Skaikru, quand on vous donne une mission, vous ne la faite pas à moitié !

Sa remarque nous fait rire. Je le laisse avec Indra et Marie et retourne dans ma chambre luxueuse pour utiliser le talkie-walkie. Je ne sais pas si je me mets sur le channel de Clarke ou de Eliza. Le choix est finalement vite fait.

— _Alycia ?_

Je reconnais la voix d'Eliza, elle une intonation différente lorsqu'elle dit mon prénom.

— Vous êtes arrivés à Arkadia ?

— _Oui, d'ailleurs, Clarke est avec moi._

— Super, Lexa est là ? On a réussi à négocier avec Nia, j'aimerais lui demander son aide.

— _Euh… C'est à dire que… Elle est en méditation en ce moment, je ne peux pas te la passer. Mais di__s__-moi, je lui passerais le message ! D'ailleurs tout le monde est à l'écoute._

— Tout le monde ?

— _Je suis avec Clarke, Anya, Lincoln, Harper et Monty._

— _C'est Alycia ?_ demande une petite voix étouffée que je reconnais être celle de Harper.

— _Oui_, répond Eliza.

Je leur raconte l'accord que j'ai réussi à passer avec la Reine Nia et ce qu'il implique. Ensuite j'explique le plan monté par Titus et mon besoin de pouvoir contacter Polis pour qu'ils nous envoient un prisonnier déguisé en chef Skaikru.

— _On pourrait réellement leur donner Pike._

Je reconnais la voix de Monty.

— _Et déclarer une guerre ?_ répond Clarke (enfin c'est sûrement Clarke, sa voix est plus éloignée de l'appareil que celle d'Eliza). _Sûrement pas ! L'idée de Titus me semble la meilleure._

— _On expliquera tout ça à Lexa,_ me répond Eliza, _et on te tient au courant de l'avancée, d'accord ?_

— Oui… Et vous avez des nouvelles du missile ? J'aimerais en parler à Marie mais je ne veux pas l'inquiéter pour rien. Puisqu'on va rester ici un peu plus longtemps.

— _Pas de mouvements pour l'instant_, me répond Monty, _ma barrière tient toujours_.

— _On te tiendra informé là dessus aussi_, ajoute Clarke.

— Bien, merci alors. Je vais raccrocher, le voyage m'a épuisée.

— _Oui, bien sûr, nous aussi on devrait se reposer… Bonne nuit Alycia._

J'ai du mal à lui dire bonne nuit d'une façon douce sachant qu'elle est entourée de plusieurs personnes.

**Point de vue Eliza :**

— Bonne nuit Eliza.

Je remets le talkie-walkie à ma ceinture.

— Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit la vérité sur Lexa ? me questionne Harper.

— Il ne faut pas que Titus s'inquiète. S'il apprend que Heda est dans le coma il laissera tomber sa mission pour sauver mon amie, alors…

— Lindsey, celle qui ressemble à Raven, c'est ça ? demande Monty.

— Oui…

— Mais comment on va réussir à leur faire parvenir un faux Pike sans Lexa ? demande Clarke.

— Tout autour de la zone de blocage, il doit bien y avoir un garde qui me connaît, répond Anya, je pourrais lui porter un message de la part de Heda, il m'écoutera. Il ira nous chercher un prisonnier. Nous pourrons le grimer nous mêmes en Skaikru, et on le fera escorter jusqu'à Azgeda.

— Bien, alors problème résolue, dit Clarke. Maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour Lexa ?

— Il faut d'abord qu'on libère Raven de la Cité des Lumières, je réponds.

— Tu m'as dit que tu savais comment faire Eliza.

Je fais un oui de la tête à Clarke et je leur explique comment désactiver la puce par impulsion électrique puis en entaillant légèrement la nuque de l'hôte.

— Le plus dur reste à donner cette impulsion à Raven, pense Monty à voix haute.

— Abby pourrait nous aider, j'interviens, elle a des rendez-vous réguliers avec Raven à ce que j'ai compris. Elle pourrait lui administrer un calmant ?

— Ça peut se faire, approuve Clarke, mais il faut d'abord que je la mette au courant de toute l'histoire.

— Et il faut que tu en parles à toute l'équipe, dit Harper.

— D'abord ma mère, ensuite Niyhla et Marcus. D'ailleurs Eliza ?

— Oui ?

— Vous êtes tombés sur Abby en arrivant ici ?

— Elle n'a vu que moi.

— Elle se doute de quelque chose. Il faut que je la vois avant qu'elle éveille les soupçons d'A.L.I.E via tous ses sbires.

— Bon, nous coupe Monty, on va aller se reposer comme nous a préconisé Eliza, on vous laisse…

Nous regardons le couple sortir.

— Je suis désolée, dit Clarke, mais vous allez devoir tous passer la nuit dans ma chambre. Je vais essayer de vous trouver des couvertures et des oreillers pour palier au sol dur… Je vais tout de suite aller voir Abby, essayez de vous mettre à l'aise.

Clarke sort, nous laissant un peu bêtes. Gaïa qui n'avait rien dit depuis l'appel téléphonique, comprenant qu'elle devait se faire discrète, prend la parole :

— Tout ça me semble bien compliqué. J'ai l'impression que les Skaikru ont amené beaucoup de problèmes avec eux…

— Tu n'as pas tort, lui répond Lincoln, mais je suis sûr qu'ils sont aussi porteur de paix. Lexa a changé depuis qu'elle a rencontré Clarke. Moins de massacres.

— Ils ont quand même décimé pas mal des nôtres !

— Je sais, je sais…

— De toute façon tu es un traite Lincoln, je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'écouterais.

— Ola, ola, on se calme, intervient Anya, Lincoln nous aide pour sauver Lexa, je crois qu'il a montré qu'il était des nôtres. Skaikru est le 13ème clan, nous leur devons également protection à partir de maintenant. Nous sommes égos. L'important dans l'immédiat c'est de détruire cette Cité qui fait du mal à tout le monde. On sauve Raven, elle nous aide à sortir Lexa que cet état, tous ensemble on trouve un moyen pour éteindre la Cité des Lumières et tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

— Marie et Alycia sauvent Lindsey avec un leurre, nous nous retrouvons et nous pourrons enfin commencer à chercher comment rentrer chez nous.

J'ajoute cela comme si ça avait de l'importance dans leur propre univers.

— Désolée mais je ne compte pas rester ici pour toujours.

— Tu sais comment rentrer ? me demande Anya.

— On a quelques idées, quand on aura réglé tous les points que tu as abordé, il faudra que j'essaie d'entrer en contact avec Bellamy…

**Point de vue Marie :**

Je toque à la porte d'Alycia qui me laisse entrer.

— Tu as pu avoir Clarke ?

— Euh, en fait, j'ai appelé Eliza…

— Tu m'expliques ?

— Apparemment Pike prévoit d'envoyer un missile sur Azgeda, alors Eliza, Lexa, Anya et Lincoln sont allés plus tôt que prévu à Arkadia pour les aider à le détourner de ses intentions.

— Et la Cité des Lumières alors ? Lexa ne devait pas essayer de trouver un passage dans sa méditation ?

— Justement quand j'ai appelé elle méditait, donc je suppose qu'elle se bat sur les deux fronts.

— Je me demande bien comment Heda a été accueilli à Arkadia… Moins bien qu'ici, c'est sûr !

— Je t'avoue que je n'ai pas demandé…

— Je te taquine va. Mais la menace de Pike est sérieuse ?

— Sur place Clarke a monté une petite bande pour le surveiller.

— Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé plus tôt ?

— Je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter. La menace d'un missile aurait pu nous faire flancher devant Nia.

— Mais maintenant qu'on a négocié et que nous allons rester ici un peu plus longtemps, il va falloir que tu leur dises Alycia.

— Oui, oui…

— Il y a beaucoup trop de secrets je trouve depuis le début. Aucune de nous n'a réussi à être totalement sincère. C'est sûrement ça qui a amené Lindsey a se faire capturer.

— C'est toi qui dit ça ?

— Ne m'attaque pas Alycia, je me comptais dans le lot. Oui, peut-être que si je m'avouais mon attirance pour Lindsey elle ne se serait pas faite enfermer par Nia. Je sais.

— Alors tu l'avoues, tu es attirée par elle ?

— Il n'y a rien a avouer. Elle me plaît oui. La question est de savoir ce que j'attends d'elle.

— Pas facile, hein ?

Alycia m'amène contre elle pour me faire un câlin. La situation me rappelle celle qu'elle a vécu avec Eliza. Eliza était à ma place. Nous répétons le même schéma. Il devient urgent que nous retournions aux États-Unis. Le temps où nous nous occupions que de sentiments et non de guerre me manque.

* * *

_**Mardi prochain : Les choses commencent à chauffer !**_


	30. Chapitre 29

_**Hey ! Cette semaine un chapitre avec pas mal de changement de point de vue. Désolée si ça perturbe votre compréhension, je me laisse un peu trop emballer par l'écriture… Au moment de la relecture j'essaie de rendre les choses un peu plus claires mais parfois c'est logique dans mon esprit et peut-être pas dans le votre. En tous cas, j'espère que vous appréciez toujours l'histoire !**_

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

**Point de vue Clarke :**

Assez rapidement, je me dirige vers l'infirmerie. Il faut que le timing soit juste et que Raven soit partie mais que ma mère soit toujours là. Malheureusement, quand j'entre, Raven est toujours en auscultation.

— Bon alors ce blessé ? demande ma mère.

Il faut que je trouve une réponse brève et convaincante pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons d'A.L.I.E.

— On ne voulait pas vous déranger Raven et toi, on l'a déposé dans ma chambre, il va bien. Juste une mauvaise chute, pas de traumatisme crânien à priori.

— Bon, je te fais confiance. Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

— Oui, une compresse et un peu d'alcool, il a une petite blessure.

— Sers-toi.

Je vais fouiller et en sors ce dont j'ai faussement besoin.

— Maman ?

— Oui ?

— Tu viendras quand même jeter un œil dans ma chambre ?

— Oui, si tu y tiens…

Je jette un regard à Raven, elle a l'air étonné que je pose cette question. Je n'ai généralement pas besoin d'un second avis, surtout s'il s'agit d'un blessé léger. J'espère que ça ira.

— J'y vais !

— Oui, oui…

Raven ne me salue même pas. Son regard froid me rend triste. Je n'ai pas envie de perdre une autre amie.

Sur le chemin du retour je chipe discrètement quelques couvertures et oreillers et je reviens les mains pleines dans ma chambre.

— Voilà pour vous.

— Et c'est quoi ça ? demande Monty en désignant l'alcool et le coton.

— Raven était toujours avec ma mère, c'était mon excuse. Du coup je lui ai demandé de passer ici après qu'elle ait terminé.

— Si tu veux je resterais cachée le temps que tu lui expliques, me propose Eliza.

— On verra, peut-être qu'elle me croira plus vite si elle t'a sous les yeux.

— J'ai l'impression que trop de personnes commencent à être au courant…

— On n'a pas le choix, je lui réponds.

— Je sais bien.

— Bon par contre pour cette nuit, j'irais dormir dans une autre chambre, histoire de vous laisser un peu de place. Si par malheur on venait toquer à la porte, Eliza je compte sur toi pour jouer mon rôle ?

— Oui, bien sûr !

— Je vais essayer de vous trouver à manger, vous devez être affamés.

— Ce ne serait pas de refus, répond Anya.

— On vient avec toi, dit Harper en prenant Monty par le bras.

**Point de vue Eliza :**

Nous nous retrouvons seuls, Lincoln, Anya, Gaïa et moi, avec évidemment Lexa allongée sur le lit.

— Mais elle risque de mourir déshydratée si on ne se dépêche pas, non ? je demande en regardant Gaïa qui est peut-être plus au courant que moi.

— Il faudrait en effet trouver un moyen de la nourrir ou au moins de lui donner de l'eau, me répond l'intéressée.

— Clarke doit pouvoir nous aider là dessus, normalement ils ont des intraveineuses ici.

Pour éviter qu'un silence gênant s'installe, nous commençons à disposer les couvertures et oreillers au sol pour pouvoir dormir correctement. Gaïa se met la plus proche de Lexa, comme si elle prenait déjà son rôle de Fleimkeepa très au sérieux.

— Clarke ?

Nous nous retournons en nous regardant avec effrois. C'est la voix d'Abby derrière la porte. Je questionne Anya des yeux qui me fait des gestes pour que j'aille lui ouvrir. C'est décidé, j'y vais.

— Oui ?

En me voyant, Abby a un regard étrange, elle pénètre dans la pièce et je m'empresse de refermer derrière elle. Elle voit Lincoln en premier et pousse un cri de surprise en voyant Lexa allongée sur le lit.

— Lincoln ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Qui est cette femme ? Elle est… morte ?

— C'est Lexa, je réponds, elle n'est pas morte, elle est dans une sorte de coma.

— Et elles ? demande Abby en pointant Anya et Gaïa.

— Des proches de Heda qui m'ont aidé à l'amener jusqu'ici. On a besoin de Raven pour la sortir de cet état.

— De Raven, pourquoi ?… Attends, la veste rouge…

Abby s'approche de moi de plus en plus intriguée. Elle me regarde dans les yeux.

— Tu n'es pas ma fille.

Mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère. Elle a l'air furieux et inquiet.

— Où est Clarke ?

— Elle va revenir Abby, intervient Lincoln pensant pouvoir la mettre à l'aise car il la connaît, elle est allée nous chercher à manger. Pour le moment il n'y a que Harper et Monty qui sont au courant de notre venu ici. On comptait bien tout t'expliquer.

— Je suppose qu'il n'y a pas de blessé, dit Abby en pointant du doigt la civière vide.

— Lexa est blessée en quelque sorte, je réponds.

— Bon, j'attends le retour de Clarke. Je ne ferais confiance qu'à elle.

Elle s'assoit au bord du lit en regardant Lexa.

— Ça fait longtemps qu'elle est dans cet état ?

— Moins de deux jours, dit Anya.

— Il va falloir penser à l'hydrater.

— Justement on était en train d'en parler, j'ajoute.

— J'irais vous trouver de quoi la maintenir en vie.

Un silence s'installe pendant que nous attendons le retour de Clarke, Harper et Monty.

Après un temps infini pendant lequel Abby ne cesse je me jeter des regards intrigués, la porte de la chambre s'ouvre enfin sur Monty, Harper, Clarke, Niylah et Marcus.

— On les a attrapés au passage, dit Clarke en montrant les deux derniers entrant. On leur a expliqué la situation.

Ils portent tous des victuailles, à cette vision mon estomac s'emballe. Par commodité, tout ce petit monde s'assoit en rond et Lincoln, Anya, Gaïa et moi commençons à manger.

— Vous ne mangez pas ? je demande à Clarke.

— On ira au réfectoire quand ce sera l'heure, sinon notre absence paraîtra suspecte.

— Clarke, tu m'expliques ? demande Abby impatiente en me pointant du doigt.

Et Clarke commence un récit que j'ai déjà beaucoup trop entendu depuis notre arrivée dans cet univers.

**Point de vue Niylah :**

Maintenant que Clarke raconte l'histoire à Abby, je me perds dans ma vision de Clarke puis de Eliza. Le bonheur existe forcément s'il me permet d'avoir deux fois cette jolie femme dans la même pièce. J'ai bien compris que mes chances avec Clarke sont mortes, mais avec l'arrivée de ce double, il reste peut-être un espoir. Elle est incroyablement belle… Tout comme Clarke, mais avec un petit quelque chose de moins sauvage. Quelques grammes en plus aussi je dirais.

Malheureusement je suis interrompue dans ma contemplation car nous devons aller dîner. Nous laissons Heda aux mains de ses trois protecteurs pour rejoindre le réfectoire. Il est déjà plein mais nous prenons place à notre table habituelle. Non loin de là se trouve Pike, Bellamy et d'autres de ses suiveurs, plus loin encore Jaha et son groupe. Seuls quelques personnes ne veulent pas prendre partie. Puis il y a nous. Notre table est souvent regardée d'un mauvais œil par les sbires de Pike, en partie parce que je suis une native adoptée et qu'ils ne me portent pas dans leur cœur, mais surtout parce que des soupçons de complot traînent dans notre dos. Ce qui, en soit, n'est pas faux. Les sbires de Jaha ont les mêmes peurs complotistes. Pour le moment aucun des deux camps n'est venu nous empêcher de faire quoi que soit. Mais la tension est là, c'est comme si l'huile avait été répandue partout sur le sol et qu'il ne manquait plus qu'on y jette une étincelle pour que tout prenne feu.

En passant près de nous, Jasper soupire et baisse la tête pour aller rejoindre quelques uns de ses nouveaux amis. En le suivant du regard je tombe sur Raven qui est penchée vers Jackson auquel elle semble se confier. Apparemment le jeune assistant d'Abby avait avalé la Clef récemment. Tout en mangeant, je garde un œil sur eux. Leurs messes basses m'intriguent. Je ne prête pas attention à la conversation de ma table qui est rendue banale pour éviter d'éveiller tout soupçon. Après avoir longuement échangé, Raven se redresse et prend son plateau pour aller le déposer à l'endroit prévu à cet effet. Avant de sortir elle vient vers Pike - chose assez rare mais d'autant plus suspecte depuis qu'il lui a demandée de l'aide pour préparer le lancement du missile – et lui chuchote quelque chose à l'oreille. Le Chancelier sourit et Raven sort du réfectoire. Je fais comme si je n'avais rien vu, espérant que Pike se lève de table avant nous.

Par chance, c'est ce qui se passe et même, nous nous retrouvons assez vite presque seuls, étant arrivés dans les derniers. Je me penche à l'oreille de Monty pour lui raconter ce que j'ai vu. Il passe l'information à Marcus.

— Je vais aller voir ça, dit l'intéressé en se levant, restez ici.

— Je vais garder un œil sur Raven, dit Abby.

— Tu l'as déjà vu aujourd'hui, intervient Harper, cela ne va pas paraître suspect ?

— Je vais lui dire que j'aimerais faire des examens complémentaires, on profitera de ces examens pour essayer de l'endormir afin de la libérer.

Tout le monde acquiesce. Abby et Marcus s'en vont. Nous autres attendons un instant avant de sortir de table également. Comme convenu, nous retournons dans la chambre de Clarke. Je ne me fais toujours pas au fait de voir double. Une envie de les voir s'embrasser me traverse l'esprit mais j'essaie d'effacer cette idée. Abby revient assez rapidement :

— Raven est d'accord pour revenir à l'infirmerie demain, je préparerais de quoi l'endormir. Eliza, c'est toi qui sait comment faire n'est-ce pas ?

— Euh, oui…

— Tu pourras venir avec moi en te faisant passer pour Clarke ? Je l'endors, on lui impulse le choc électrique et je te laisserais faire le reste.

— Euh, par contre je ne sais le faire qu'en théorie.

— C'est mieux que rien, lui répond Clarke. Au pire Abby t'aidera pour l'incision dans la nuque, ne t'en fait pas. Tu as très bien pris soin des blessures de tes amies.

Je ne comprends pas tout mais j'écoute avec attention.

— Et comment on la donne cette impulsion électrique ? demande Abby.

— Dans la série… Enfin, d'où je viens, ça arrive grâce aux bracelets que vous aviez mis autour des poignets des 100 pour surveiller leur activité sur Terre.

— Il en reste quelques-uns, répond Abby, tu sauras t'en servir ?

— Je pense que j'aurais besoin de l'aide de Monty.

— Je me cacherais dans l'infirmerie, dit le garçon, je viendrais vous aider quand Raven sera endormie.

— Bien, conclut Clarke, pour le moment on a un plan.

— Je reviens, dit Abby, je vais chercher de quoi maintenir Lexa en vie.

— Merci maman…

Clarke a un regard reconnaissant. _Alors elle est vraiment amoureuse de Heda ? Ah… Je me tourne vers Eliza. Bon… _

Marcus qui pénètre dans la chambre après la sortie d'Abby, me tire encore une fois de mes pensées.

— On est mal… J'ai intercepté une discussion entre Pike et Bellamy, apparemment Raven a réussi a déjouer le par-feu que tu avais mis en place Monty.

— Ça aura tenu un certain temps…

— Ils veulent essayer de lancer le missile demain.

— Non, non, non, non, non ! s'écrie Eliza. Mes amies, Titus, Indra et Murphy sont toujours là bas, il faut qu'on les en empêche !

— On n'a plus le temps d'agir en douce, dit Harper, et si on utilise la force, on va tous se faire arrêter, et là, on ne pourra plus rien faire pour Lexa… Il va falloir faire un choix.

— Un choix ? s'exclame Eliza. Jamais ! Je ne vais laisser mourir ni Lexa, ni les Skaikru dans la Cité des Lumières, ni personne à Azgeda ! On doit pouvoir faire quelque chose.

— Elle a raison, je dis enfin, on ne peut pas abandonner comme ça. Et puis si Azgeda est détruit, c'est certain que d'autres clans voudront attaquer les Skaikru.

— Bon, je vais prévenir Alycia.

Le sosie de Clarke s'agite et attrape l'appareil à sa ceinture. Elle va dans un coin de la pièce pour s'isoler.

**Point de vue Alycia :**

Marie et moi discutons encore lorsque le talkie-walkie grésille.

— _Alycia ? Alycia ?_

— Oui, je suis là Eliza.

— _Le missile. Pike veut envoyer le missile. Demain._

Je regarde Marie sans savoir comment réagir. Je crois que je ne réalise pas vraiment ce que cela implique.

— _Alycia ?_

— Désole Eliza, lui répond Marie en s'emparant du talkie, on ne sait pas trop quoi répondre, c'est si…

— _Irréel ?_

— Oui…

— _Je sais qu'ici on va tout faire pour empêcher Pike de faire une __bêtise__, mais on ne peut pas garantir que cela fonctionne. Il faut que vous partiez._

— On ne peut pas laisser Lindsey, je m'exclame en reprenant soudain mes esprits.

— _Je préfère perdre une amie que trois…_

— Non, mais ça va pas Eliza ! s'énerve Marie. On ne va pas laisser Lindsey mourir !

— _Mais on n'est même pas sûr qu'on meurt réellement dans ce monde !_

— Hé bien alors je prends le risque de « faussement mourir » avec Lindsey. Hors de question qu'on parte d'ici sans elle.

— Écoute Eliza, je dis, tiens-nous au courant heure par heure de la situation, d'accord ? Marie et moi on va se relayer cette nuit pour dormir. Et en fonction de la situation à Arkadia on verra ce qu'on peut faire ici. Parce que si le missile est lancé, Nia et toute sa Nation sont en danger, elle nous écoutera sûrement si on lui intime de fuir.

— _Encore faudrait-il qu'elle vous croit…_

— Ça on s'en charge, toi, arrête ce missile.

— _On va faire au mieux… Désolée…_

— Pour quoi ?

— _D'avoir suggéré que vous laissiez Lindsey…_

— Ce n'est rien, tu as eu peur.

— J'espère bien que tu es désolée !

— Marie ! je m'énerve.

— Bah quoi ? Bien sûr Eliza veut sauver la femme qu'elle aime, mais celle que j'aime moi, elle s'en fiche !

— _Ah ?_ fait Eliza avec, je le sens, un sourire en coin. _Tu es amoureuse de Lindsey ?_

— Hé merde… Oui, je crois bien. Alors hors de question de la laisser mourir ici !

— _Ne t'en fait pas Marie,_ répond Eliza, _on va tout faire pour rentrer en vie. Allez, je vous laisse vous reposer. On doit discuter de la technique à adopter ici._

— Lexa est toujours en méditation ? je demande.

— _Euh… Ou-oui…_

— Eliza ? Tu nous caches quelque chose.

— _Non, enfin…_

— Parle ! s'énerve encore Marie. Les secrets doivent cesser !

— _Ok, mais ne dites rien à Titus pour le moment, en tous cas pas tant que vous n'avez pas sauver notre amie. Lexa… Lexa n'est pas sorti__e__ de sa méditation depuis deux jours. Impossible de la réveiller. On pense qu'elle est coincée à cause d'A.L.I.E. C'est pour ça qu'on a avancé notre voyage. On pensait bénéficier de l'aide de Raven. Mais avant ça il faut qu'on grille la Clef qui bouffe son cerveau. Mais __encore __avant…_

— Vous avez un missile à détourner, complète Marie.

— _Voilà…_

— Bon, on t'engueulera plus tard pour nous avoir caché ça Eliza, il y a plus urgent.

— _Oui… Je vous rappelle quand on aura un plan._

— D'accord… bon courage Eliza, je chuchote.

— _Vous deux aussi…_

— Je, je t'aime.

Un petit silence se fait avant qu'elle ne réponde :

— _Moi aussi je t'aime Alycia…_

Les aveux mettent fin à l'échange.

— Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demande Marie qui commence à faire les cents pas.

— On attend le prochain appel d'Eliza avant de prévenir les autres, et on ne leur parle pas de Lexa, ça te va ?

— Ça me semble raisonnable. Mais tu vois, j'avais raison pour les mensonges…

— Tu sais qu'elle nous a menti pour éviter que Titus abandonne la mission pour retourner au chevet de Lexa ?

— Oui… Je me rends bien compte, elle a menti pour qu'on puisse sauver Lindsey…

Et c'est à ce moment précis que Marie craque. Elle s'effondre sur elle-même comme si ses jambes n'avaient plus la force de supporter le poids de son corps. Elle enfonce son visage dans ses mains et commence à pleurer violemment. Je me jette sur elle pour l'entourer de mes bras. Elle se réfugie dans mon cou pour pleurer. Je ne dis rien, je me contente de lui caresser doucement le dos. Je sens des larmes venir et je les laisse couler à mon tour.

**Point de vue Eliza :**

— Je, je t'aime…

Depuis le début de la conversation, tout le monde présent dans la pièce entend chaque paroles échangées. A la déclaration d'Alycia ils me regardent tous avec un drôle d'air. J'hésite un instant avant de lui répondre que je l'aime aussi. Puis je remets le talkie à ma ceinture. Clarke me fait un sourire complice et jette un regard à sa Lexa toujours dans le coma. Une terreur s'empare de son visage mais elle l'efface en vitesse pour prendre la parole. Entre temps, Abby est revenue avec de quoi faire une perfusion à Lexa. Elle met tout en place avec l'aide de Marcus et Harper pendant que Clarke joue son rôle de cheffe :

— Comme l'a dit Eliza, il faut qu'on trouve un plan. Ce missile ne doit pas décoller. En plus de tuer ses amies, Titus, Indra et Murphy, il anéantirait une Nation entière, et on peut être sûr que cela signera notre arrêt de mort. Abby ?

— Oui ? répond la mère de Clarke tout en continuant à travailler.

— Pour quelle heure as-tu demandé à Raven de revenir pour une nouvelle auscultation ?

— Demain en fin d'après-midi.

— Elle a eu l'air de rechigner ?

— Non pas du tout.

— Ce qui veut dire qu'il nous reste jusqu'à demain après-midi pour stopper ce missile.

— Monty ? Tu as une idée du temps que mettrait le missile à atteindre Azgeda ? Je n'envisage pas cette solution, mais on ne sait jamais, mieux vaut disposer de toutes les informations importantes.

— Je suppose que l'engin n'ira pas aussi vite que s'il était intact. La chute du vaisseau sur Terre a forcément un peu endommagé la structure. Je ne suis jamais allé en territoire Azgeda mais je vois à peut-être où il est situé. Je pense qu'en moins d'une heure il atteindrait sa cible.

— Merci. Marcus, qu'est-ce que tu les a entendu dire exactement lorsque tu as suivi Pike tout à l'heure ?

— Il parlait avec Bellamy, il lui disait que Raven avait réussi à déverrouiller la sécurité du missile, qu'ils pouvaient l'envoyer dès qu'ils en auraient envie. Bellamy lui a répondu qu'il faudrait faire au plus vite. Je n'ai pas entendu le reste de la discussion mais ils se sont séparés et aucun d'eux n'a pris la direction de la salle des machines.

— On peut penser qu'ils ne feront pas ça cette nuit.

— Ce n'est pas sûr, dit Lincoln, connaissant Pike il pourrait très bien justement vouloir les viser pendant leur sommeil, ainsi il serait sûr de toucher plus de monde. Personne n'aurait le temps de fuir.

— Il faut donc qu'on agisse au plus vite, répond Clarke à cette remarque pertinente. Vous avez des idées ?

Harper et moi levons la main. Elle laisse d'abord la parole à Harper :

— On pourrait peut-être les devancer et tirer le missile dans une zone dégagée.

— Il n'y a pas de zone dégagée, répond Gaïa, il y a des habitants partout.

— Dans le désert ça pourrait marcher, répond Anya.

— Impossible, intervient Monty, le désert est beaucoup plus loin que Azgeda, la portée n'est pas assez longue.

— Et on ne peut pas enrayer le système définitivement ? demande Harper.

— Non, répond Monty, sinon je l'aurais fait la première fois.

— Eliza ?

— On pourrait peut-être en discuter avec Pike ?

Ils me regardent tous l'air un peu sceptique.

— Peut-être qu'il ne se rend pas compte du cataclysme qu'il va déclencher.

— Crois-moi Eliza, dit Lincoln, il sait très bien ce qu'il fait. Il pense avoir le meilleur armement et être invisible. Il ne se doute pas que tous les clans marcheraient sur Arkadia comme un géant sur une fourmilière.

— En attendant, me soutient Clarke, c'est notre seule option… Lui parler pourra peut-être nous faire gagner du temps pour trouver une autre solution.

— On ne peut pas, intervient Marcus, parler avec Pike reviendrait à nous livrer à lui. Et on ne pourrait plus piéger Raven pour lui extraire la Clef.

— Il a raison, souligne Abby. Pike ne doit pas nous soupçonner.

— Qui est en capacité de réellement lancer le missile ? demande Clarke en regardant Monty.

— Bellamy a dû donner les coordonnées exactes à Raven, Pike a les codes d'activation mais il ne saurait pas programmer l'envoie, pour ça il a besoin de Raven. Et je suppose que tous ceux qui ont pris la Clef, avec A.L.I.E dans leur tête, seraient en mesure d'envoyer le missile.

— Beaucoup trop de monde donc, dit Clarke en soupirant.

— Oui, dit Marcus, mais il n'y a que Pike et moi qui connaissons les codes de lancement. Sans Pike, le lancement est impossible.

— Alors il faut qu'on le tienne écarté le plus longtemps possible, lance Abby. Pendant ce temps on libère l'esprit de Raven. Monty et elle pourront détruire le missile avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, j'en suis certaine.

Tout le monde réfléchi à la proposition d'Abby.

— Vous êtes d'accord ? demande Clarke à l'assemblée.

Chaque têtes acquiescent.

— Bon, alors il faut qu'on trouve comment occuper Pike jusqu'en fin d'après-midi demain.

**Point de vue Marie :**

Alycia vient de s'endormir quand le talkie-walkie grésille. C'est Eliza qui me raconte le plan qu'ils ont mis en place.

— Du coup, on prévient Titus et les autres ?

— _Je pense que c'est mieux oui, au cas où vous devriez évacuer._

— Et on devrait en parler à Nia ?

— _Il vaut mieux éviter, si le missile ne décolle jamais, cela créerait une haine chez elle qui aurait a peu près le même effet que si le missile détruisait tout._

— Oui, tu as raison… Bon, je vais réveiller Alycia pour qu'on aille en informer le reste de la team. Oh et Eliza, je suis désolée si je me suis énervée sur toi tout à l'heure.

— _Non, non ne t'excuses pas, c'est normal._

— Ça va toi ? Avec Lexa dans le coma ça ne doit pas être évident.

— _C'est pas facile en effet, mais je suis bien entourée donc ça va. J'ai hâte qu'on se retrouve…_

— Ne t'en fait pas, on dégage Lindsey d'ici et on fonce à Arkadia pour niquer A.L.I.E !

— _Ahaha, j'aime cet état d'esprit !_

— Allez, je vous laisse bosser, je vais réveiller Alycia.

— _Oui, a plus tard, je vous rappelle toutes les heures, comme convenu._

— Bien.

Je repose le talkie-walkie et me penche sur Alycia. Je lui caresse le visage, elle s'étire doucement.

— Eliza m'a contactée, ils ont trouvé un plan. Il faut qu'on aille informer Indra et Titus. Et Murphy euh… On lui dira quand on le recroisera… J'ai moyennement envie de le trouver au lit avec Ontari. Quoique…

Ma bêtise fait rire Alycia et termine de la réveiller. Elle se redresse en riant et se rhabille. Nous sortons discrètement pour rejoindre la chambre en face. C'est Indra qui nous ouvre, surprise.

— Qu'est-ce que vous faite là ? demande Titus qui arrive derrière elle.

Nous pénétrons dans la pièce et leur révélons toute l'histoire à propos du Pike et du missile. Dans notre récit nous faisons comme si Eliza s'était rendue seule à Arkadia pour les aider. Nous précisons aussi qu'il est inutile de prévenir Nia mais Titus est d'accord avec cette idée. Il ne faut surtout pas qu'elle soit au courant et demain nous devrons agir comme si de rien n'était.

— Donc il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre que les Skaikru nous sauve la vie ? demande Indra.

— C'est un peu ça… répond Alycia.

J'ai l'impression que Titus va tomber dans les pommes. Mais il secoue la tête et acquiesce. Il sait que son destin est entre les mains de ce peuple qu'il déteste. Soit Pike le tue, soit Clarke le sauve. Mais dans tous les cas il a de quoi être en colère. Nous décidons de retourner dans la chambre d'Alycia. Il est aussi décidé de ne pas mettre Murphy au courant. Ce serait trop dangereux s'il en parlait à Ontari.

**Point de vue Anya :**

Marcus a été envoyé surveiller la chambre de Pike. Harper a été assignée à la garde de la chambre de Raven, Monty à celle de Bellamy. Dans trois heures Abby ira remplacer Marcus, Niylah Harper, et Clarke ira remplacer Monty. Lincoln, Eliza et moi devons rester enfermer dans la chambre de Clarke jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Il ne nous reste qu'à dormir pour être opérationnel en cas d'imprévu. Les trois veilleurs sont déjà partis à leurs postes, les trois remplaçant sont allés dormir dans leurs chambres. Seule Clarke est toujours avec nous. Elle semble avoir du mal à laisser Lexa. Je m'approche de la blonde.

— Ça va aller Clarke, on est là. Tu devrais aller te reposer.

— Je peux dormir ici.

— Niylah t'a offert sa chambre, tu devrais accepter ce sera plus confortable.

— On veille sur Lexa, ajoute Eliza qui s'approche de nous, elle ne craint rien. Tu sais, je t'ai promis de lui sauver la vie ?

Clarke sourit à Eliza qui lui sourit à son tour. L'image me donne le vertige mais me rassure moi aussi.

— Alors bonne nuit, dit ma sauveuse avant de nous laisser.

Nous nous couchons à notre tour. Chacun ses oreilles et sa couverture. J'ai l'habitude de dormir par terre lorsque je vais en mission de reconnaissance, le confort n'est donc pas un problème. C'est plutôt le stress qui m'empêche de dormir. Et surtout le fait d'être si proche de Raven sans pouvoir l'approcher ni même la voire. Mon cœur se serre. _Demain j'irais me cacher avec Monty dans l'infirmerie, tant pis si personne n'est d'accord, je veux être auprès d'elle lorsqu'elle redeviendra elle-même !_

Je me réveille avec la voix de Clarke qui pénètre dans la chambre. Elle me regarde m'éveiller.

— Pardon, je ne voulais pas te déranger Anya, je viens prendre des vêtements de rechange.

— C'est ton tour de garde ?

— Oula, mon tour est fini haha, je vais me coucher là. On est le matin. Abby ne va pas tarder à vous amener un petit-déjeuner.

— Petit-déjeuner en temps de crise, royale !

— Ni Pike, ni Bellamy, ni Raven n'ont bougé de leur chambre. Pike est au réfectoire en ce moment, Bellamy ronfle toujours, et Raven fait du sport. Donc pour le moment aucun danger. Marcus va aller discuter avec Pike dans quelques temps. Puis le reste du plan entre en action.

— Chacun de vous tout au long de la journée accapare le temps de Pike.

La blonde me sourit et nous regardons Eliza se retourner dans sa couverture. Clarke pose un doigt sur ses lèvres comme pour signifier le silence et sort à pas de loup. Je somnole encore un peu jusqu'à ce que Abby, comme prévu, vienne nous réveiller avec de la nourriture. Elle raconte aux autres l'état de la situation. Eliza prend son talkie et, comme toutes les heures depuis le début de la nuit, informe Alycia et Marie.

Nous mangeons en silence pendant qu'Abby surveille Lexa.

— Son état est stable, toujours aucune réaction au stimuli. Mais la perfusion fait effet, c'est déjà ça.

— Tant qu'elle respire, dit Gaïa.

La journée me paraît incroyablement longue. Moi qui ai l'habitude de traîner au grand air tout le temps, je supporte très mal d'être enfermée dans un si petit lieu avec autant de monde. Ce n'est pas que mes compagnons sont désagréables, mais je préférerais sentir le vent sur mon visage plutôt que leurs souffles anxieux. Surtout qu'il n'y a aucun mouvement. De temps en temps un Skaikru vient nous prévenir de la position de Raven et de Pike. Ils arrivent à tenir Pike occupé depuis le début de la journée et Raven ne semble pas du tout inquiétée. Toutes les heures Eliza appelle ses amies.

Et enfin la délivrance arrive. En fin d'après-midi, Monty vient nous voir. Il est avec Clarke.

— C'est l'heure de rejoindre Raven, dit Clarke en regardant Eliza.

La Skaikru prête ses vêtements du jour à son sosie pour que la tromperie soit parfaite. Elle lui attache les cheveux en queue de cheval, coiffure qu'elle arbore depuis notre arrivée.

— Je viens avec vous, je dis au moment où Eliza et Monty vont pour sortir.

— Ce n'est pas très prudent, répond Clarke.

— Je m'en fiche, je viens.

J'attrape le cape dans laquelle Eliza et Lincoln s'étaient déjà dissimulé.

— Ça ira, j'ajoute.

— Ça ne peut pas être pire qu'un missile, répond Eliza.

Tous les trois nous prenons la direction de l'infirmerie. Abby est là. Elle semble surprise par ma présence mais ne dit rien. Monty et moi allons nous cacher dans la réserve pendant qu'Abby donne quelques conseils à Eliza.

— Tu tiens à Raven, hein ? me demande Monty en chuchotant.

Je mets un doigt sur sa bouche pour qu'il se taise car justement Raven vient de pénétrer dans la pièce.

— Tiens, Clarke, bonjour.

— Bonjour Raven.

— Tu t'intéresses à la Clef toi aussi ?

— Je m'intéresse à toi.

Monty et moi ne voyons rien, nous entendons juste la discussion.

— C'est pour ça que tu me fais suivre ?

— Comment ça ? demande Eliza la voix chevrotante.

— Ce matin c'était Harper, ensuite je t'ai aperçu, puis Marcus. Allons, avec A.L.I.E je vois tout. D'ailleurs j'ai réussi à semer Marcus. Douée, hein ?

— Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…

Raven commence une réponse mais un bruit métallique la coupe. Abby souffle un grand coup, on entend comme une personne qui se débat puis le silence.

— C'est bon, dit Abby, elle est endormie.

Monty et moi nous précipitons vers elles.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demande Monty.

— Elle allait comprendre qu'on la faisait suivre, et A.L.I.E aussi, il fallait que je l'endorme au plus vite. Elle s'est un peu débattue.

— Dépêchons-nous, dit Eliza qui ressemble beaucoup trop à Clarke, A.L.I.E est sûrement déjà en alerte, ils ne vont pas tarder à rappliquer ici.

Je regarde Eliza mettre un étrange bracelet autour du poignet de Raven. Mais à bien y réfléchir j'avais déjà vu des Skaikru qui en portaient, au tout début de cette histoire de fous. Monty ouvre une partie du bracelet et commence à bidouiller des trucs sous les indications un peu maigres d'Eliza. Puis d'un coup le jeune garçon est projeté en arrière. Je cligne des yeux sans pouvoir me contrôler. Le corps de Raven se met à tremble.

— Ça a marché ! s'exclame Eliza.

— Elle fait une crise d'épilepsie, dit Abby, il faut que je la stabilise.

Le corps de Raven est secoué de soubresauts. J'ai envie d'agir, de la prendre dans mes bras, d'aider Abby, mais je suis impuissante. J'ai l'impression que mes pieds adhèrent au sol tellement je suis inutile.

— C'est bon, dit la doctoresse, je peux commencer l'extraction ?

— Oui, lui répond Eliza.

Maintenant que Raven semble endormie et paisible, Eliza tourne le corps inerte pour que Abby ait accès à sa nuque. Comme je vois qu'elle a des difficultés, je me décroche enfin de mes racines pour me rendre utile. A deux nous maintenant Raven sur le flanc. Abby pénètre un scalpel sous sa peau ambrée. Immédiatement un liquide argenté s'en échappe. J'ai un haut-le-cœur. Une quantité phénoménal coule.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est exactement ? demande Abby.

— Aucune idée, répond Eliza.

Monty tourne dans la pièce, fouille, et revient avec un tube transparent dans lequel il récupère un peu de liquide. Puis un petit objet sort de sa nuque, le liquide s'arrête. Je vois le symbole sacré se dessiner et je ne peux m'empêcher d'attraper le petit morceau de plastique.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— La fameuse Clef dont je te parle depuis le début, m'apprend Eliza.

J'ai envie d'en demander plus mais Raven se met à tousser. Abby nous demande de la maintenir le temps qu'elle lui recouse la nuque. Raven s'agite de plus en plus, toujours inconsciente. Mais ce ne sont pas les tremblements d'un peu plus tôt. Abby lui applique un pansement et nous pouvons enfin la remettre sur le dos. Elle tousse et se redresse d'un coup. Le mouvement la fait tousser encore plus fort. Par un instinct de protection, je m'approche d'elle et lui caresse le dos.

— Anya ?

Une seconde flottement. Si A.L.I.E est toujours dans son esprit, on est foutu.

— Raven ? demande Abby.

— Le missile, répond la jeune femme un peu perdue, le missile… Je l'ai envoyé avant de venir ici…

Eliza semble horrifiée. Elle se met face à Raven et lui agrippe les épaules :

— Comment c'est possible ? Seul Pike et Marcus possèdent les codes !

— Pike me les a donné hier soir, quand j'ai semé Marcus tout à l'heure je suis allée le déclencher… Oh Clarke, je suis désolée…

Je continue de caresser son dos pour la rassurer.

— Monty, ça fait combien de temps qu'on est là ?

Le jeune garçon regarde sa montre et annonce que cela fait moins de quinze minutes.

— Alors je l'ai envoyé il y a vingt-cinq minutes, répond Raven la voix enrouée.

— Il reste une demi-heure à Azgeda pour évacuer, répond Monty en regardant Eliza.

La blonde attrape son talkie-walkie pour joindre Alycia qui répond immédiatement.

* * *

_**Ouuuuuhlala le prochain chapitre promet d'être mouvementé !**_

_**Passez une bonne semaine héhé...**_


	31. Chapitre 30

_**Le missile est lancé, je ne vous fais pas plus attendre et vous laisse avec Alycia, comment vont-elles réussir à gérer cette situation ?**_

_**Enjoy !**_

* * *

**Point de vue Alycia :**

Avec Eliza qui nous appelait toutes les heures pour nous tenir informé de la situation, la nuit avait été assez compliquée. Marie et moi avions fini par rejoindre les autres dans leur chambre. Murphy était visiblement toujours avec Ontari. Des gardes nous avez apporté à manger, terminés les grands repas avec Nia. Notre journée à tous fut rythmée par les appels d'Eliza qui nous disait que rien ne changeait. Ainsi, lorsque le talkie grésilla bien avant que l'heure soit terminée, je compris tout de suite qu'il s'était passé quelque chose :

— _Alycia, vous devez faire évacuer Azgeda, le missile a été lancé, il vous reste une demi-heure._

— Quoi ? Mais comment ?

Je suis étonnée. Bien sûr je me doutais qu'il s'était passé quelque chose, mais pas qu'il nous restait si peu de temps.

— _Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer, il faut que vous partiez !_

— Mais on n'a toujours pas récupéré Lindsey !

— _Prévient Nia, elle ne va pas laisser son peuple mourir._

— Il va falloir qu'elle me croit…

— _Je compte sur toi, sur vous. Vous devez évacuer Azgeda sans quoi la guerre sera déclarée._

— Je pense qu'elle est déjà déclarée, répond Titus énervé.

— _On voit si on peut faire quelque chose de notre côté_, dit Eliza, _mais faite__s__-vite._

J'accroche l'objet à me ceinture et me lève. Tout le monde m'imite.

— Il faut que j'aille parler à Nia. Seule à seule, sinon elle ne me fera pas confiance.

— Je suis d'accord, dit Titus, nous t'attendrons derrière la porte, prêts à agir si elle ne te croit pas.

— Je vais chercher Murphy, dit Marie, hors de question de le laisser ici alors qu'il nous a aidé.

Nous n'avons pas le temps d'argumenter. Marie se précipite dans les couloirs en demandant où se trouve la chambre d'Ontari. Quant à nous, nous filons vers la salle du trône. Par chance Nia est là et me laisse entrer lorsque j'annonce que Lexa veut lui parler.

— Alors Lexa, tu ne te plais pas chez nous ?

— On n'a pas le temps pour les sarcasmes Nia, un missile se dirige actuellement sur Azgeda.

— Comment ?!

— Ce sont les Skaikru… je viens d'en être informée, justement je m'entretenais avec eux pour avoir leur chef, et c'est là qu'on m'a tenue au courant. Il faut évacuer au plus vite. Le missile sera là dans moins d'une demi-heure.

— Qui me dit que ce n'est pas une ruse pour pouvoir t'infiltrer dans les cachots ?

— Allons Nia, je prendrais le risque de faire éclater une guerre entre Azgeda et Skaikru alors que justement je cherche la paix ?

— Tu marques un point. Mais comment je peux te croire ?

— Je suis Heda. Je suis ta supérieure. J'ordonne que tu fasses évacuer tout ton peuple Nia. Ce n'est pas négociable. Si tu ne veux pas mourir, tu as intérêt à m'obéir.

J'ai pris un ton très autoritaire que mon rôle d'actrice m'avait appris à adopter. Je vois le trouble dans son regard.

— Si c'est un mensonge et que tu me fais déplacer mon armée entière pour rien, je te préviens Lexa, tu n'as pas fini d'avoir entendu parler de moi.

— Allez, il faut se dépêcher.

Nia se lève et nous sortons. Elle prévient les deux gardes devant la porte. Ils courent pour aller prévenir à leur tour toute l'armée. Indra, Titus et moi participons à l'effort commun pour prévenir la population, même Nia prend en charge de faire évacuer elle-même quelques familles. La panique ne tarde pas à s'emparer du territoire. Ce sont bientôt des milliers de femmes et d'hommes qui courent dans tous les sens, essayant d'emporter avec eux le plus d'affaires possibles avant d'évacuer. Çà et là des gardes hurlent « n'emportez que le stricte nécessaire, ceci n'est pas un exercice, faites au plus vite pour rejoindre les portes extérieures et fuir. »

**Point de vue Marie :**

J'arrive devant la chambre d'Ontari, je frappe. Personne ne répond alors je m'énerve sur la porte. J'entends râler et la jeune femme, cachée dans une couverture de fourrure m'ouvre.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Je regarde Murphy nu dans le lit, c'est à lui que je m'adresse :

— Il faut évacuer, un missile se dirige sur Azgeda.

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? me demande Ontari menaçante.

— Je n'ai pas le temps de vous expliquer, il faut partir, vite !

Ils ne bougent pas.

— Hé merde, c'est comme vous voulez ! Moi je ne reste pas là, je vais chercher un moyen de libérer Lindsey…

— Inutile, dit Ontari, il n'y a que Nia qui possède les clefs des cachots, et même avec les clefs, il faudrait que tu les trouves…

— Hé bien dit moi où ils sont ! Je m'arrangerais pour les clefs !

Ontari semble hésiter, elle se retourne vers Murphy qui s'habille en vitesse. Lui au moins semble me croire.

— Ils sont exactement sous le trône de Nia. Derrière lui se trouve une trappe qui mène à un dédale de couloirs. Là sont tous les prisonniers.

— Il y a beaucoup de cachots ?

— Une dizaine.

— Pas de temps à perdre alors…

Je ne la remercie pas et m'en vais en courant. Lorsque j'arrive dans la salle du trône, Nia n'est pas là, pas de trace d'Alycia non plus. Je m'approche d'une fenêtre et me rends compte du bazar qui règne dans les rues. C'est un fourmillement de personnes qui cherchent à fuir. Au moins Nia a fait confiance à Alycia/Lexa. Tant que je suis ici, je m'approche du trône et me faufile derrière. En effet une trappe est bien là. J'essaie de l'ouvrir mais elle bel et bien est fermée.

— Merde ! Il faut que je trouve Nia !

Je sors en courant et me précipite dans les rues. Avec la cohue il est difficile de se frayer un chemin. J'ai l'impression de chercher pendant un temps infiniment long. J'ai peur que le missile arrive et nous pulvérise tous en même temps, mais je scrute le ciel de temps en temps et pour le moment rien à l'horizon.

— Aïe !

Je m'écroule au sol. La main d'Alycia se tend pour me relever.

— Enfin je te retrouve, elle dit en me prenant dans ses bras, tu as prévenu Murphy ?

— Oui et Ontari m'a donnée la localisation des cachots. Derrière le trône de Nia. Mais il n'y a qu'elle qui a les clefs, il faut qu'on la trouve. Elle est déjà partie ?

— Non, il faut croire qu'elle a un cœur finalement, elle aide les villageois en difficulté à partir.

Nous nous mettons à fouiller la ville qui se vide petit à petit. En chemin nous tombons sur Indra qui se joint à nos recherches, puis sur Titus. Mais pas la moindre trace de Nia. Après un certain moment nous nous rendons compte que la ville est déserte.

— Putain il faut qu'on se dépêche, je dis, le missile ne va pas tarder.

— La salle du trône ! s'exclame Titus. Si Nia n'a pas encore quitté les lieux, c'est forcément là qu'elle se trouvera.

Nous lui faisons confiance et courront tous vers la salle. Et en effet Nia est là, avec Ontari et Murphy.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici Nia ? lui demande Alycia.

— Tu penses que je peux abandonner mon trône si simplement ?

— Je te comprends… Mais il faut partir. En revanche, avant ça, libère la prisonnière.

— Pas question.

— Nia ! Elle va mourir ici, avec tous les autres que tu gardes dans tes cachots. S'ils ne sont pas encore morts c'est qu'ils ne méritent pas la mort. Donne-moi les clefs.

— Hors de question que je te laisse libérer tous mes prisonniers !

— Nia ! On te les rendra, donne-moi ces clefs ! Ne laisse pas mourir ces gens, je sais que tu vaux mieux que ça. On a un accord, ma prisonnière ne peut pas mourir.

— Tu t'occupes du sort de ton amie alors que le peuple traite que tu as accueilli vient de déclarer une guerre ?

— Ce n'est pas le moment de parler de ça ! Donne-moi les clefs !

Nia hésite. Elle porte la main à sa taille. Elle jette un regard à Ontari. Ontari jette un regard à Murphy. Murphy lui fait un signe de tête, Ontari fait un signe de tête à Nia. La Reine Azgeda grogne et lance les clefs à Alycia avant de sortir de la pièce.

— Montre-moi la trappe, me hurle Alycia.

Je cours derrière le trône et tout le monde me suit. J'ai à peine le temps de voir Ontari embrasser Murphy avant de fuir avec Nia. Le garçon, lui, reste avec nous. Le trousseau de clefs en contient un grand nombre, par chance la serrure de la trappe est assez grosse, laissant facilement deviner quelle clef il faut utiliser. Nous nous y mettons à trois pour soulever la lourde plaque en bois qui s'ouvre dans un fracas immense.

— Indra et Titus restez ici, ordonne Alycia qui se prend un peu trop pour Lexa, on va essayer de libérer tous les prisonniers, vous les aiderez à sortir et à évacuer. On remontera lorsqu'on aura ouvert toutes les cellules et retrouvé Lindsey. Murphy, surveille le ciel, si le missile arrive… partez.

— Sans vous ? s'étonne Indra.

Un échange de regards se fait entre les deux femmes. Je suis d'accord avec mon amie, hors de question que nous partions sans Lindsey. Plutôt mourir avec elle.

Nous nous engouffrons dans le couloir sombre et humide. Une première cellule nous fait face. Alycia essaye plusieurs clefs et met du temps avant de débloquer le mécanisme d'ouverture. Nous devons nous y mettre à deux pour ouvrir la porte. Deux hommes nous regardent avec des yeux ronds.

— Vous êtes libres, lance Alycia du tac au tac, sortez vite ou vous mourrez.

Les deux hommes ne réfléchissent pas plus et suivent la lumière qui provient de la trappe.

— A ce train là on n'arrivera jamais à ouvrir toutes les portes, je dis à Alycia, il faut qu'on trouve Lindsey en priorité.

Elle acquiesce et nous nous mettons à crier :

— LINDSEY ! LINDSEY !

**Point de vue Lindsey :**

_Ah, voilà que je deviens folle. J'entends des voix ! On dirait que quelqu'un crie mon nom. Étrange, les éclats de voix semblent se rapprocher. Non, je ne suis pas folle !_

— LINDSEY !

— Alycia, Marie ! Je suis là !

— Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? s'inquiète ma co-détenue.

— Je m'en vais ! je réponds fière de moi et soulagée.

Je hurle le prénom de mes amies jusqu'à les entendre se rapprocher. Je tire sur mes chaînes pour m'avancer au plus près de la porte de ma cellule.

— Lindsey ?

— Oui, je suis là !

— Lindsey !

C'est la voix de Marie, elle se brise dans sa gorge.

— Comment vous m'avez trouvée ?

— On te racontera plus tard, me dit Alycia pendant que j'entends des bruits de clefs dans une serrure, il faut évacuer au plus vite.

Enfin la porte s'ouvre sur le visage de mes deux amies, j'ai les larmes qui me montent aux yeux.

— Allez, viens ! dit Marie.

— Je ne peux pas, je suis attachée…

— Non.

Toutes les trois nous nous arrêtons, ma voisine de prison sort de l'ombre et me regarde.

— Tes chaînes ne sont qu'une illusion, elles ne t'emprisonnent pas, ce sont des liens mentaux.

— Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ? demande Marie.

Sans ajouter mot, la jeune femme à la peau chocolat s'approche du mur où sont rattachées mes chaînes. Elle retire deux pierres et en extirpe les clous qui y étaient plantés. Je suis libre.

— Mais, comment tu ?

— Je suis ici depuis longtemps, pourquoi tu crois que je n'ai pas de chaîne moi ? Parce que j'ai compris et que je m'en suis débarrassée. Et-

D'un coup elle s'arrête. Son regard tombe sur Alycia.

— Lexa…

Sa voix tremble.

— Lexa… elle répète, c'est-c'est bien toi ?

Elle s'approche toute émue.

— On fera les présentations plus tard, s'énerve Marie, il faut sortir d'ici, il y a un putain de missile qui arrive, allez !

_Un missile ? Quoi ?_ Marie pousse la femme vers la sortie et je traîne mes chaînes avec moi. Nous tentons de courir, mais avec mon manque de force c'est assez difficile. Marie attrape mes chaînes pour me soulager de leur poids. Nous remontons à la surface, la lumière du soir me brûle les iris. Titus nous aide à sortir, en dernier il attrape la main de ma co-détenue et en reste pétrifié. Leurs regards se croisent, il s'apprête à dire quelque chose mais Murphy intervient :

— Vous n'avez sauvé que trois personnes ?!

— On n'a plus le temps, dit Alycia, on a trouvé mon amie, on s'en va !

— Donne-moi les clefs, dit Murphy.

— Quoi ? T'es fou, il faut partir !

Il grogne et s'empare des clefs lui-même.

— Je ne laisse personne d'autre mourir. Allez-y, je vous rejoints.

Je vois Alycia hésiter, mais Indra nous pousse et nous finissons par courir.

Je ne comprends rien du tout, je cours, soutenue par Marie, sans comprendre réellement où je suis, ni ce que je vois. Une ville déserte, avec des ustensiles éparpillés partout. Lorsque nous franchissons les portes il n'y a aucun garde. Nous courrons, courrons, pendant ce qu'il me paraît une éternité. Hors d'haleine, à bout de force, je m'écroule au sol. Tout le monde s'arrête avec moi.

— J'en peux plus… je souffle.

— On devrait être en sécurité ici, dit Titus, nous sommes plutôt loin. Je ne connais pas la puissance de feu de ce missile, mais s'il ressemble à celui qui avait déjà été tiré, ça ira.

Je sens tout le monde se détendre d'un coup. Mais le soulagement est vite balayé par un sifflement immense qui passe au dessus de nos têtes.

— Le missile, chuchote Marie en levant les yeux.

Nous le regardons tous comme une étoile filante. Il s'écrase non loin de nous. Jusqu'ici nous en ressentons l'explosion, les tremblements de la terre, la chaleur de la fusion.

— Murphy, s'étrangle Alycia, il…

Je vois Marie lui poser la main sur l'épaule :

— Une mort pour une vie. Nous avons sauvé Lexa, il fallait que quelqu'un meurt.

— Mais…

Alycia se met à pleurer. Comme s'il s'agissait de Richard qui venait tout juste de mourir. J'avoue que j'en ai aussi la gorge nouée alors que je ne l'ai même pas rencontré dans ce monde et que je ne sais pas du tout comment il les a aidé.

Soudainement, ma voisine de cellule se redresse et va prendre Alycia dans ses bras. Tout le monde semble étonné. Seul Titus roule les yeux au ciel.

— Lexa, sanglote la jeune fille, Lexa, enfin je te retrouve…

Sans plus attendre elle capture les lèvres d'Alycia qui la repousse.

— Tu, tu ne me reconnais pas Lexa ?

— Arrête Costia, intervient Titus, ce n'est pas la Lexa que tu connaissais.

_Costia ? Quoi ? Depuis tout ce temps j'étais enfermée avec Costia sans le savoir ? Attendez, mais elle n'est pas censée être morte ? Olalala mon crâne…_

— Costia ? s'étonne alors à son tour Alycia.

La Costia en question s'écroule sur le sol. C'est sûrement trop dur à encaisser pour elle. Elle s'évanouit. Titus et Indra se précipitent sur elle.

— Elle respire encore, dit Indra, mais elle a tellement changé, elle paraît si faible…

— Pas étonnant vu le temps qu'elle a du passer en prison, je dis.

— Vous la connaissez ? demande Titus.

— De nom, mais dans la série où on joue, on ne l'a jamais vu. Elle est morte.

— C'est ce qu'on croyait aussi, marmonne Titus. Bon, il faut qu'on s'en aille avant que le feu ne prenne par ici.

— Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait de Nia ? demande Marie.

— Notre priorité est d'aller à Arkadia, dit Alycia, Lexa y est et elle est en danger.

— Quoi ?! tonne Titus.

— Je vous expliquerais en chemin, répond Alycia, il faut y aller.

**Point de vue Clarke :**

Anéantis, Eliza, Abby, Marcus, Harper, Monty, Eliza, Lincoln, Anya, Gaïa, Raven et moi sommes réunis dans l'infirmerie. Niylah veille sur Lexa dans ma chambre. Monty et Raven avaient essayé de trouver un moyen de pirater le missile à distance pour le détourner, mais il avait vite fallu se rendre à l'évidence, ce n'était pas possible. En attendant l'inévitable nous nous étions tous réfugiés ici, attendant un appel d'Alycia pour savoir si elles s'en étaient sorti.

— _Eliza ?_

Mon sosie se précipite pour prendre la communication.

— Alycia ! Alycia ! Vous êtes en vie !

— _Oui, on a eu le temps de faire évacuer Azgeda. Nia m'a fait confiance._

Je vois toutes les épaules se détendre.

— Et… et Lindsey ?

— _Je suis en vie mademoiselle, on ne me tue pas si facilement !_

La voix de Lindsey fait sursauter Raven, elle hausse un sourcil. Eliza quant à elle, a des larmes qui ruissellent sur ses joues.

— Oh mon Dieu, merci…

— _Mais… eum… Clarke ?_

Je m'approche d'Eliza pour signifier ma présence.

— _Murphy… Il a voulu libérer tous les prisonniers des cachots, il ne voulait que personne d'autre ne meurt. Il n'a pas eu le temps de quitter les lieux avant l'arrivée du missile…_

Un silence se fait autour de moi. Murphy… Le rebelle par excellence, celui que nous avions tous détesté, il est mort en sauvant des vies ? Même Raven a l'air triste d'apprendre la nouvelle. Anya est toujours près d'elle, à veiller sur ses moindres réactions.

— _Je suis désolée Clarke,_ ajoute Alycia.

— Ce n'est pas de ta faute, il avait accepter de vous aider je suppose ?

— _Oui… Des guerriers Trikru sont toujours à la recherche de la femme qu'il aimait, Titus m'a promis qu'ils continueraient à la chercher._

— C'est gentil, je réponds sans trop savoir quoi ajouter.

— _Du coup on se dirige vers vous. Pour vous aider avec la Cité des Lumières et Raven._

— On a libéré Raven.

— _C'est vrai ? C'est super alors. On va pouvoir se concentrer sur la Cité._

— Oui, si Azgeda ne vient pas nous attaquer.

— _Il va falloir être très vigilent. Et puis avec Lexa dans le coma, c'est moi qui prend__s__ les reines je suppose. Mais on va faire au mieux pour gérer cette crise. Comment ça se passe avec Pike ?_

— Aux dernières nouvelles il est persuadé qu'il a détruit Nia et son peuple…

— _Bon, laissez-le croire ça pour le moment. Avec le blocus il n'aura pas l'occasion de vérifier._

— Alycia ?

— _Oui Clarke._

— Puisque tu es Lexa par intérim, tu veux bien demander un renfort autour d'Arkadia, pour éviter des intrus Azgeda ?

— _Je vais voir ce que je peux faire._

— Merci… On vous attend. Dites-nous quand vous serez à la frontière du blocus, on organisera une rencontre et une stratégie pour vous faire entrer à Arkadia. A voir si on te fait passer en tant que Lexa ou si on fait ça plus discrètement.

— _D'accord, on va réfléchir aussi à ça de notre côté. Mais de toute façon avec Lindsey et Marie il faudra être discret._

— En effet.

— _Je te rappelle quand on est là._

— A plus tard.

Je me tourne vers Eliza et lui demande du regard si elle veut lui parler, elle me fait non de la tête. Je pense qu'elle préfère la retrouver en chaire et en os.

— Donc si j'ai bien compris, dit Raven un fois que la communication fut terminée, il y a un sosie de toi, d'Octavia, de Lexa et de moi ?

— C'est ça.

— Heureusement que vous m'avez sorti de la Cité des Lumières, A.L.I.E serait dingue… D'ailleurs c'est étrange que Jaha ne soit pas venu me trouver.

— Si tu veux mon avis, intervient Eliza, elle a vu que tu étais capable de détruire un peuple, elle ne te veut peut-être plus avec elle.

— Mais c'est elle qui m'a aidée avec le missile.

— Va savoir ce qu'elle veut celle-là, rage Eliza.

— Eliza, Lincoln, Anya et Gaïa vous devriez retourner dans la chambre de Clarke.

— Abby a raison, je réponds, ce serait plus prudent. Si on vous trouve ici…

— Je viens avec vous, dit Raven, je veux éviter Jaha pour le moment, et le regard des autres…

**Point de vue Niylah :**

Je me demande bien pourquoi ils m'ont demandé à moi de veiller sur Lexa. On part quand même sur un danger certain. Nous sommes toutes les deux amoureuses de Clarke. Ils n'ont pas peur que je la tue ? En même temps, s'il n'y a que moi qui suis au courant… Et puis cela veut dire que Clarke me fait confiance.

— Arf…

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe Niylah ? me demande Clarke qui pénètre dans la chambre.

— Euh rien.

En fait ce n'est pas Clarke, je le comprends quand je vois Anya, Gaïa, Lincoln et Raven entrer avec elle.

— On revient se cacher, dit Gaïa devant ma surprise, tu peux retrouver ta liberté.

— Ah, d'accord… Je vais y aller alors.

Je préfère éviter de me retrouver avec le sosie de Clarke, et plus je suis loin de Lexa mieux je me porte. Avant de partir Eliza m'apprend que ses amies ont réussi à sauver le double de Raven et à faire évacuer Azgeda à temps.

Je retourne dans ma chambre et m'y allonge. Il s'est passé beaucoup trop de choses ces dernières années. Et ces derniers jours sont de plus en plus surréalistes. Et ce missile… Heureusement que les dégâts ont été évité, mais connaissant Nia, elle va sûrement vouloir se venger. Enfin, pour l'instant elle croit que Heda a sauvé son peuple, donc je suppose que ça va tout de même quelque peu apaiser les choses.

On frappe à ma porte.

— Oui ?

Une fille blonde entre.

— Tu es Eliza ou Clarke ?

Elle sourit grandement.

— Clarke.

Je ne sais pas si je dois me sentir soulagée.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

— Je voulais te remercier d'avoir veillé sur Lexa pendant qu'on discutait.

— C'est tout ?

— Non… Je crois que je te dois des excuses aussi. Je m'en rends compte maintenant que Lexa est ici. Et autant que je le fasse avant qu'on la réveille. Tu sais que je l'ai rencontrée avant de te rencontrer toi ?

— Oui en effet.

— J'ai fuit après qu'elle m'ait trahie…

— Et tu es tombée sur ma boutique.

— Voilà. Je crois que si je me suis attachée à toi c'était parce que quelque part tu me faisais penser à elle. J'étais déjà tombée amoureuse d'elle mais je ne pouvais pas accepter sa trahison. Alors je me suis réfugiée dans tes bras.

— J'avais compris Clarke, tu sais.

— Peut-être, mais je voulais que tu me pardonnes. Je n'ai pas pensé à tes sentiments. Je vois bien que tu t'es attachée à moi. Alors, je suis désolée… Et puis avec mon double qui débarque, ça doit te chambouler aussi, je sais de quoi je parle… Le double de Lexa, comment dire, est très ressemblant…

J'ai un petit rire. Elle me comprend. Ça me fait du bien qu'elle soit désolée.

— On avait besoin de se dire ça je suppose, je lui réponds, merci Clarke.

Je me lève pour m'approcher d'elle qui est restée debout contre la porte. Elle me laisse déposer mes lèvres contres les siennes.

— Pour tourner la page, je dis en me décollant.

Elle me sourit timidement.

— Les autres sont allés dîner, tu viens ? On en profitera pour voler un peu de nourriture pour nos invités.

— Je te suis !

**Point de vue Anya :**

Je suis soulagée que Raven vienne avec nous dans la chambre de Clarke. Maintenant que je l'ai sous les yeux, je n'ai pas envie de la quitter. Depuis qu'elle a repris connaissance elle semble si faible.

Lincoln s'assoit sur sa couverture et souffle :

— On n'est pas passé loin de la catastrophe. Par contre, c'est risqué qu'Alycia, Lindsey et Marie viennent ici. On ne va pas tous loger dans cette chambre, et si quelqu'un nous découvre…

— Lindsey et moi, lui répond Eliza, on pourra se faire passer pour Raven ou Clarke, ça ira. Le plus gros problème c'est Marie.

— Et Alycia, ajoute Lincoln. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

— Je pense qu'elle devrait venir ici en tant que Heda, propose Gaïa, elle pourra essayer de réprimander Pike. Enfin, au moins sa venue sera justifiée par la lancée du missile.

— Elle pourrait même l'arrêter pour l'extermination d'Azgeda, je propose. Pike pense qu'il a décimé un clan. Laissons-le croire que Heda vient pour l'emprisonner.

— Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, dit Raven, on évince Pike, peut-être que ses sous-fifres arrêterons leur fanatisme à la con. Il ne nous restera plus qu'à gérer Jaha et A.L.I.E.

— Bon, je récapitule, dit Eliza, parce que j'ai l'impression qu'il faut toujours tout récapituler, sinon on s'y perd vite avec tous ces doubles et ces magouilles…

Tout le monde ricane avant de la laisser continuer sa pensée :

— Alycia et les autres viennent ici. On fait entrer Alycia, Titus et Indra en tant que Heda et sa garde. D'un autre côté on fait entrer en douce Lindsey et Marie. Pendant qu'Alycia tente de jouer Lexa pour arrêter Pike, Raven tu nous aides à pénétrer dans l'esprit de Lexa pour qu'on la sorte de ce coma et qu'elle nous aide à détruire la Cité.

— Comment vous voulez que je pénètre dans son esprit ? demande Raven surprise.

— Ah c'est vrai, tu ne sais pas. Lexa a une puce dans le cou, similaire à celle que tu as avalé.

— Je vois, c'est ce que A.L.I.E cherche. Mais alors si Alycia vient ici…

— Jaha va sûrement s'attaquer à elle.

— Je n'avais pas penser à ce point, dit Eliza en se prenant la tête…

— On verra ça plus tard, reprend Raven, ils ne sont pas encore là. Parle-moi de cette puce.

— Elle contient l'âme des Commandants sous forme de données numériques. Donc si tu arrives à t'y connecter, je pense que tu peux sortir l'âme de Lexa de son piège.

— Oui, je crois que je vois l'idée. Mais comment on fait pour éteindre la Cité ?

— Ça je ne sais pas, tout dépend de ce que Lexa nous dira lorsqu'elle se réveillera, ce qu'elle aura découvert ou non… Quant à A.L.I.E…

— Hey, j'interviens, on devrait arrêter de se prendre la tête comme ça tout le temps. On a tous eu une dure journée. Reposons-nous, attendons qu'ils arrivent. Ils ne seront pas là avant l'aube de toute façon. Je pense qu'on a tous besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil complète.

— Anya a raison, répond Gaïa, il nous faut du repos pour affronter la suite des évènements.

— Je… je vais dans ma chambre alors, dit Raven. Anya ?

Mon cœur s'emballe.

— O-oui ?

— Tu veux bien m'accompagner ?

Je regarde Eliza comme si elle pouvait m'aider. C'est la seule au courant de mes sentiments. Elle me fait un clin d'œil.

Je me cache dans un pull à capuche qu'Eliza m'a prêtée après avoir fouillé dans les affaires de Clarke et je peux enfin l'enlever lorsque je me retrouve seule avec Raven.

— Pourquoi tu voulais que je vienne Raven ?

— J'ai remarqué ton comportement depuis que je suis redevenue moi-même…

Elle se frotte la nuque au niveau de son pansement. Je pense que ce geste est plutôt lié à de la gêne qu'à une certaine douleur.

— Tu es d'une attention extrême avec moi. Pourtant, on ne s'est jamais vraiment battu côte à côte, et depuis la trahison de Lexa on ne s'est pas vu…

— Je… Oui, c'est vrai que j'ai choisi mon camp, forcément. Mais… j'aurais préféré que Lexa ne prenne pas cette décision au Mont Wheather, crois-moi… Et puis, on a partagé quelques batailles quand même toutes les deux.

Je m'appuie contre la porte car je ne sais pas où me mettre. Raven marche au milieu de la pièce, elle boite. Là est la différence avec Lindsey. En me remémorant la jeune femme je ne peux pas m'empêcher de nous revoir faire l'amour. Je me mets à rougir. Un feu envahi mon être. J'essaie de ne rien faire transparaître.

— Tu as beaucoup côtoyé cette Lindsey, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui…

— Elle me ressemble tant que ça ?

— Trait pour trait mais elle ne boite pas. Elle a la même voix que toi et la même espièglerie qui me plaît tant…

_Oups…_

— Ah, dit Raven en s'approchant de moi, j'ai réussi à te le faire dire… Je te plais.

— Oui…

— Qu'est-ce qui te plaît chez moi ? Je ne comprends pas ce qui peut t'attirer. Et puis de toute façon, qui se frotte à moi fini par le payer cher, regarde Finn…

— Si tu veux mon avis, j'aurais dit que c'est Clarke qui lui a porté la poisse… Mais à part ça, je te trouve très intelligente, tu sais manier une science que nous ne connaissons pas du tout, une science du passé qui me fascine. Tu luttes contre la douleur au quotidien, je vois à quel point tu es forte.

— J'ai pris la Clef, j'ai voulu fuir ma douleur, je ne suis pas sûre d'être si forte que ce que tu penses.

— On a tous besoin de s'évader à un moment ou à un autre. Et puis, je te trouve très belle aussi…

— Il y a au moins une chose que vous avez hérité de nous.

— Quoi donc ?

— La tolérance.

— Je ne te comprends pas Raven.

— Il a fallu du temps pour que l'humanité accepte que des hommes aiment des hommes et que des femmes aiment des femmes. Et toi aujourd'hui tu me parles de tes sentiments sans te soucier de ce que je pourrais en dire.

— Ça n'a jamais été un problème chez nous.

— Je le sais, vous tenez ça de nous.

— Mmh, je ne sais pas si je dois m'en réjouir ou pas.

Ma remarque la fait beaucoup rire. Enfin je la voir sourire. Mon cœur se remplit de joie et s'en délecte.

— Alors, tu ne m'en veux pas de t'aimer ? je demande timidement.

— T'en vouloir ? Je crois que c'est plutôt tout le contraire…

Elle s'approche de moi, et avant que j'ai eu le temps de reprendre ma respiration, sa bouche s'écrase contre la mienne. J'ai un hoquet de surprise qui la fait reculer.

— Pardon, elle bafouille, je ne…

Je la coupe en posant mon doigt sur ses lèvres. Puis je viens le remplacer par le bout de ma langue. Notre premier baiser. J'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà embrassé au travers de Lindsey, et pourtant, elle n'embrasse pas de la même façon. Ce sont bien deux être différents. Je dirais qu'il y a un peu plus de violence et d'impatience chez Raven.

* * *

_**Tout le monde est en vie ! Ah pardon sauf Murphy… Il fallait bien que quelqu'un meurt dans cette histoire quand même non ? Maintenant il va falloir s'occuper sérieusement de la Cité des Lumières !**_

_**Ah et pour Costia… Bah oui, une bonne fanfiction sur le Clexa voit toujours l'arrivée de Costia hahahaha ! **_

_**Je peux officiellement vous annoncer que j'ai terminé d'écrire cette fiction. Il y aura donc maintenant deux chapitres publiés par semaines jusqu'à la fin de l'histoire, les mardis et samedis ! On se retrouve donc samedi pour la suite , passez une bonne semaine !**_


	32. Chapitre 31

_**Bonjour ! Je vous laisse démarrer ce chapitre avec un scène d'amour, parce que ça fait longtemps qu'il n'y en a pas eu dans cette histoire !**_

_**Enjooooy**_

* * *

**Point de vue Anya :**

Raven agrippe le col du vêtement que je porte et recule m'entraînant avec elle. Ses genoux cognent contre le lit nous y faisant tomber toutes les deux. En s'affalant sur le matelas nous rions bêtement. Pendant un instant le temps s'arrête. Nos iris se mélangent. Je sens une bouffée de joie gonfler ma poitrine. Je retombe sur sa bouche.

Assez vite ses mains passent sous mon haut pour m'en débarrasser.

— Je trouve que tu as un peu trop de vêtements Anya…

Je ris en paraissant faussement choquée et je lui retire son haut qui dévoile immédiatement son soutient-gorge. Sa peau bronzée a l'odeur de l'acier, j'y précipite ma langue pour la goûter. Pendant que Raven tente de me retirer mon pull, je croque sa mâchoire, lui chatouille la nuque en soufflant doucement. Dans une farandole de rires et de mouvements nous nous retrouvons nues, sous la couette, nos lèvres soudées, nos salives complices. J'efface mon aventure brumeuse avec Lindsey pour me concentrer sur la véritable Raven. La femme dont je suis tombée amoureuse il y a déjà quelques mois de cela.

Entre temps elle a réussi à prendre le dessus, je suis à sa merci. Son regard me transperce, il est rempli d'envie.

— A.L.I.E m'empêchait toute pensée de désir, je t'avais même oubliée, j'ai l'impression de te retrouver… C'est… Je n'ai pas les mots…

— Alors ne dit rien…

Encore une fois je pose un doigt sur sa bouche pour la faire taire et j'attrape ses épaules pour la forcer à se coller à moi. Elle évite ma bouche par pur provocation et descend entre mes seins pour les couvrir de baisers. Petit à petit elle passe entre mes abdominaux pour arriver jusqu'au nombril. Je sens qu'elle me fait un suçon juste à côté. Dans l'action je ressens son ventre contre mon sexe, je deviens folle. Je m'accroche aux draps et mon autre main fourrage dans ses cheveux. Je fais valser la couette, trop désireuse de voir ses courbes. Elle lâche le suçon, laissant sur mon ventre un filet de salive, me fait un clin d'œil et descend entre mes cuisses. Elle embrasse d'abord le contour, s'aventure dans les poils, frotte le bout de son nez contre mon clitoris. Elle sait y faire. Et enfin l'humidité du plat de sa langue câline mon sexe brûlant. Je lâche un soupire d'extase qui la fait ricaner.

J'aurais voulu profiter au mieux de cet instant, lui faire l'amour pendant des heures, mais le bonheur est tellement intense que je n'arrive pas à contrôler l'orgasme qui me saisit. Il me fait vibrer les pieds, gronde dans mon estomac et me coupe la respiration. J'exulte dans un soupir chaud et suave. Raven reste un petit instant contre moi avant d'emprunter le chemin inverse et de venir fourrer sa langue souillée dans ma bouche. Son baiser est quémandeur. D'un geste habile je la retourne sur le matelas. Je la regarde en tentant de reprendre mon souffle. Nous ne bougeons plus. Je halète, elle respire fort, pleine de désir. Ses mains sont agrippées autour de mes épaules. Je sens son bassin bouger à la recherche du plaisir. Ses pupilles sont dilatées.

— Prends-moi… chuchote Raven.

D'un coup tout mon souffle est revenu. Je fonce sur sa bouche pour en lécher ses lèvres. Elle gémit sous la surprise. Ma main droite attrape un sein pour lui faire sa fête tandis que ma main gauche atterrit directement contre son sexe. Sentir son excitation si forte me donne envie de l'amener au paradis. Je reste à l'extérieur la laissant se cambrer de plus en plus et quémander encore en silence. Sa langue contre la mienne se fait presque violente. Comme une discussion sans parole, je la comprends et pénètre en elle mon majeur. Son torse se bombe de soulagement, elle quitte ma bouche pour embrasser ma clavicule. De la sorte elle peut aussi respirer et aspirer plus d'air que par le nez. Je fais des va-et-vient du mieux que je peux. Ses dents croquent ma peau, sa gorge fournit des râles qui m'étourdissent. J'ai du mal à m'appliquer tant son corps est transi par le désir. La paume de ma main, par intermittence, butte contre son clitoris. Ses ongles viennent s'enfoncer dans mon dos. Elle s'accroche à moi pour ne pas me perdre. Sa bouche quitte mon cou pour venir contre mon oreille. Je ressens ses halètements jusque dans mes entrailles.

— Anya…

Mon prénom se perd dans sa jouissance, tout au fond de mon oreille. Son corps s'immobilise, elle gémit bruyamment sans retenu pour se donner la chance d'avoir un bel orgasme. Je retire doucement mon doigt et laisse ma main posée sur son ventre en la regardant reprendre ses esprits. Elle vient glisser ses doigts entre les miens. Après avoir repris un semblant de souffle, elle m'embrasse encore.

Je laisse aller mes appuis et je m'allonge contre elle, nos doigts toujours enlacés. Son autre main dans mon dos me caresse gentiment. L'instant est paisible personne ne veut parler. Soudain sa hanche se cambre, sa main se crispe contre la mienne et sa bouche émet un son de douleur. Je me redresse pour la regarder.

— Ça va ?

— Oui, oui, mon corps avait juste oublié ce qu'était la douleur.

Je vois sa main caresser sa hanche bleuâtre. Je me défaits de l'étreinte pour aller y déposer un baiser.

— Merci… chuchote-t-elle.

— Ce n'est qu'un baiser, je réponds en remontant à son niveau.

— De m'avoir sortie de la Cité.

— Oh, je n'ai pas fait grand-chose tu sais…

— Oui mais tu étais là, c'est ce qui compte.

Elle passe sa main dans mes cheveux et colle son nez contre le mien. Je ferme les yeux. Je pourrais rester des heures ainsi.

**Point de vue Alycia :**

Pendant que j'avais contacté Eliza pour lui dire que nous étions en vie, Indra et Titus avaient réussi à installer Costia dans le chariot qui nous avait menés ici et que par chance nous avions retrouvé puisqu'il était resté assez loin de la zone d'impact du missile. Lindsey (toujours menottée), Costia, Marie et moi étions montées dans la carriole. Titus et Indra étaient sur les chevaux.

Indra étant la seule connaissant le chemin vers Arkadia, elle montre la route pendant que mes amies et moi regardons étrangement Costia.

— Dans la série Nia lui a coupé la tête pour l'envoyer à Lexa comme avertissement, non ? demande Marie.

— Oui, oui, confirme Lindsey en agitant ses chaînes, à aucun moment je ne me serais doutée que c'était elle. Vous croyez que c'est une bonne idée de l'amener à Arkadia ? Je veux dire, il y a la vraie Lexa là bas… Et Clarke. On est venu sauver Lexa mais pas détruire le Clexa !

— J'avoue… je marmonne. Mais Lexa est amoureuse de Clarke maintenant, ça fait longtemps qu'elle a fait le deuil de Costia. Et puis Costia… Elle ne t'a rien dit pendant que vous étiez enfermées ?

— Rien, me répond Lindsey, enfin que des choses inutiles, puis elle n'était pas très bavarde.

— Lexa…

Nous nous focalisons sur Costia qui vient de marmonner dans un demi-sommeil. Petit à petit elle reprend conscience. Je décide de m'occuper de son cas. Un visage familier aidera sûrement. Marie me passe de l'eau pour que je lui en donne un peu. Petit à petit Costia arrive à se redresser. Nous lui donnons un fruit un peu pourri mais qu'elle mange avec envie. Une fois qu'elle semble avoir retrouvé ses esprits, elle me regarde. Mon cœur se pince, il y a une détresse immense au fond de ses yeux, combien de temps est-elle restée enfermée, croyant que Lexa viendrait la sauver ?

— Lexa…

Des larmes coulent sur ses joues.

— Je ne-

Je n'ai pas le temps de protester qu'elle se jette sur ma bouche. C'est la deuxième fois qu'elle m'embrasse. Je la repousse gentiment.

— Je ne suis pas Lexa, je dis en posant mes mains sur les épaules de Costia.

— Je ne comprends pas…

— C'est difficile à expliquer mais mes amies et moi n'appartenons pas à votre monde. Nous venons d'ailleurs. Et il se trouve que j'ai les traits de Lexa, mes amies ont les traits d'autres personnes de ce monde. Tu me comprends ?

— Euh, je-je crois… Mais si tu n'es pas Lexa, pourquoi es-tu habillée en Heda ?

— Il le fallait, pour sauver Lindsey qui était enfermée avec toi.

Costia ne répond rien. Cela doit être dur à comprendre, elle ne connaît pas encore les Skaikru qui plus est.

— Lexa est toujours en vie ? demande la jeune métisse le regard sombre.

— Oui mais-

— Je ne te demande pas si elle m'aime encore, je me doute bien que depuis tout ce temps elle pense que je suis morte. Je veux juste savoir si elle va bien.

— Pas vraiment, répond Marie en mettant les pieds dans le plat, justement on va la sauver.

— La sauver ?

— Disons pour faire simple, j'explique simplement pour ne pas avoir à répéter ce que j'ai déjà compté à Indra et Titus, qu'elle est entrée en méditation et qu'elle n'arrive pas à en sortir. Mais des amis à nous s'occupent d'elle en ce moment pour essayer de régler ce problème. Nous les rejoignions pour les aider et pour aider à détruire la personne qui a fait en sorte que Lexa ne puisse plus sortir de son palais mental.

Costia fait oui de la tête mais je suis sûre qu'elle n'a pas tout saisi. Enfin, elle a l'air si faible, ce n'est pas grave si elle ne comprend pas tout tout de suite.

— On prévient Clarke ? demande Lindsey.

— Pour Costia ? je m'étonne.

— Elle ne sait pas à quoi elle ressemble mais elle connaît son nom, il vaut mieux qu'elle sache.

— Lindsey a raison, répond Marie, il y a déjà eu trop de non-dits.

Le chariot s'arrête. Indra nous annonce que nous allons passer la nuit ici. Nous sommes sortis de la zone froide donc la température est supportable.

— Euh, Costia, demande Lindsey en montrant ses poignets enchaînés, tu ne saurais pas comment je pourrais me débarrasser de ça ?

Sans rien dire, Costia s'approche des menottes. Elle les effleure, les examine et par une pression du pouce les ouvre sous nos yeux ronds.

— Les Azgeda sont vraiment fourbes, dit Titus qui descend de cheval.

— Merci, dit Lindsey en se frottant les poignets.

Elle examine sa cicatrice. Marie vient à ses côtés pour regarder elle aussi.

— Je m'attendais à pire, constate Lindsey, mais la plaie est déjà presque cicatrisée.

— Faut croire que Lexa s'y prend bien quand elle blesse quelqu'un…

Marie sourit à Lindsey qui semble énormément soulagée. Cette dernière saute du chariot et ouvre grand les bras pour respirer l'air frais.

Nous posons le campement. Costia reste dans le chariot pour y dormir. Je m'éloigne pour appeler Clarke.

— Clarke ?

— _Alycia ?_

— Je te dérange ?

— _Non, non, je suis allée apport__er__ à manger à nos protég__ées__ et surveill__er__ l'état de Lexa, là je viens d'arriver dans la chambre de ma mère. Vous allez bien ?_

— Oui, on vient de poser un campement pour la nuit. Mais je t'appelle pour… Il y a quelque chose que je vous ai caché quand j'ai parlé à Eliza tout à l'heure. On voulait savoir quoi faire avant d'en parler. Et on a pensé que ce serait mieux que tu sois la première au courant.

— _Je t'écoute._

— Lindsey partageait sa cellule avec une autre prisonnière qu'on a libérée en même temps. Il s'agit de Costia.

Un silence se fait, j'entends toujours le talkie crépiter, cela veut dire qu'elle a le doigt appuyé sur la touche qui lui permet de parler mais qu'elle ne sait pas quoi répondre. Alors je lui explique. Qu'elle m'a confondue avec Lexa et qu'elle semble toujours l'aimer.

— _Merci de m'avoir prévenu Alycia. Je… Je vais essayer de digérer l'information._

— Ne te prends pas trop la tête, d'accord ? Je sais que Lexa est amoureuse de toi.

— _Je le sais aussi. J'espère juste que… Enfin bref, de toute façon il y a trop de choses à gérer en ce moment pour penser aux sentiments. Demain matin Raven va essayer de pénétrer dans la puce de Lexa._

— Oh, d'accord !

— _On vous tiendra au courant._

— Oui. Nous aussi, de notre progression. Bonne nuit Clarke.

— _Bonne nuit Alycia…_

**Point de vue Clarke :**

_Costia…_ Je pose le talkie et m'assoie sur le lit en soufflant. _J'espère qu'on arrivera à réveiller Lexa avant que Costia arrive ici. J'aimerais autant que ce soit de ma bouche qu'elle apprenne la nouvelle._ Je porte ma main à ma poitrine. J'ai mal. Je perds tous ceux que j'aime, je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre Lexa. Elle est mon tout. Aller dans la chambre de Niylah pour l'embrasser me traverse l'esprit mais ce serait une incroyable bêtise. Je peux me réconforter mais Niylah ne devrait pas en souffrir. Impossible de dormir maintenant que je sais ça. Heureusement la porte s'ouvre laissant entrer ma mère.

— Maman…

— Clarke ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Je me lève et me précipite dans ses bras pour me laisser aller. Je pleure à chaudes larmes sur son épaule pendant qu'elle nous fait faire marche arrière pour que nous nous asseyons sur son lit. Puis elle prend mon visage dans ses mains et me regarde.

— Ça va aller Clarke. Je vois toutes les épreuves que tu as endurées et que tu endures, mais je suis là. Tous tes amis sont là. On va sauver Lexa, on va détruire cette A.L.I.E, ça va aller Clarke.

Je hoche la tête en essuyant mes larmes.

— Maman ?

— Oui ?

— Tu penses encore à papa ?

Ma question la désarçonne. Elle se racle la gorge avant de répondre :

— Bien sûr. Il n'y a pas un seul jour où je ne pense pas à lui. Mais ça ne veut pas pour autant dire que je n'ai pas fait mon deuil. Il est mort pour la bonne cause. Et depuis que nous sommes arrivés ici nous avons subi un grand nombre de perte. On s'habitue à la mort, et plus j'y fais fasse, plus je me dis que j'ai vécu des moments heureux avec ton père et qu'il faut que je me le remémore plutôt que de penser à sa mort.

— Merci…

Je replonge dans ses bras pour la serrer contre moi.

— Clarke ?

— Oui ?

— Cette Lexa, tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ?

— Comment tu sais ?

— Je suis ta mère. J'ai vu comment tu la regardes, comment tu t'inquiètes.

— Oui… je l'aime. Et je vais tout mettre en œuvre pour la sortir de là et faire en sorte que nous signons la paix avec les natifs.

Je me décolle avant de reprendre :

— Je veux sauver Lexa parce que je l'aime, mais aussi parce que le monde actuel a besoin d'elle.

Abby me sourit et caresse ma joue.

— Ton père aurait été fier de toi.

Je souris en reniflant. Nous finissons par nous mettre au lit. Dormir dans les bras de ma mère me rappelle tous les souvenirs joyeux que nous avons eu sur l'Arche. J'arrive à m'endormir apaisée.

**Point de vue Lindsey :**

Pendant qu'Alycia va prévenir Clarke, Marie et moi posons quelques fourrures à terre pour nous faire des sacs de couchage. Indra et Titus font cuire des mets étranges autour du feu et Costia reste dans le chariot, prostrée dans son silence.

— Merci, je dis soudainement en prenant place sur une fourrure.

— Pour ? demande Marie en s'asseyant à mes côtés.

— Euh, pour m'avoir sauvé la vie ?

— Ahah ! De rien, hein ! Mais je ne l'ai pas fait toute seule.

Elle me montre Indra et Titus, puis Alycia.

— Oui, mais c'est toi que j'avais le plus envie de revoir…

Je baisse les yeux en posant ma main sur la sienne. Elle se racle la gorge.

— Lindsey…

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre nous Marie ?

— Je ne sais pas…

— Tu penses toujours à Lincoln ?

— Un peu… J'ai pris goût à cette vie d'aventure, je me verrais bien rester ici avec lui.

Ma poitrine se serre, je retire ma main.

— Mais en même temps, ajoute Marie en rattrapant ma main avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, t'avoir vu approcher la mort de si prêt m'a fait réaliser à quel point j'aime la vie que je mène dans notre univers, et à quel point je tiens à toi Lindsey. Je suis venue te sauver alors que Titus ne voulait pas que je fasse partie du convois. Et je ne voulais pas que Lincoln vienne avec nous. Je voulais que ce soit Indra.

— Pourquoi ?

— Je ne voulais pas penser à lui, je ne voulais penser qu'à toi. Je… Je crois que je ressens des sentiments amoureux pour toi. Je ne sais pas encore ce que je veux en faire exactement, mais une chose est sûre, c'est que je ne veux plus être séparée de toi.

Mon corps se réchauffe à ses mots. Plus efficace que le feu qui crépite derrière nous. J'entrelace mes doigts avec les siens.

— Alors on ne se sépare plus, je lui dis.

— Plus jamais.

Nous nous sourions un peu bêtement, sans trop savoir quoi faire. Je crois que nous ne sommes pas encore tout à fait prêtes.

Indra et Titus nous servent à manger. Alycia se porte volontaire pour apporter à boire et à manger à Costia qui préfère rester dans son coin.

Pour dormir, Alycia Marie et moi nous blottissons les unes contre les autres. Marie est dos à moi entre mes bras. Je plonge le nez dans son cou et je m'endors, allongée confortablement sur cette couverture, entourée des personnes qui m'aiment. Je veux rentrer au plus vite chez nous et oublier le sol humide de ce cachot…

**Point de vue Eliza :**

Je me réveille avec un mal de dos assez incroyable. Dormir part terre, même avec couverture et oreiller est la pire des idées. Mais bon, quand je pense au fait que mes amies sont en vie ça me rassure. J'ouvre doucement les yeux pour constater que Lexa est toujours dans le coma, Lincoln et Gaïa toujours endormis. Et surtout, qu'Anya n'est pas là. _Alors, elle a dormi avec Raven ? _L'idée me réjouit.

— Tu es bien joyeuse dès le matin, dit Lincoln qui me fait sursauter.

— Anya n'est pas là.

Il scrute la pièce.

— Elle a dormi avec Raven ?

— Tu sais ce que ça veut dire, mmh ?

— Ahah ! Hé bien, je suis heureux pour elle !

Le gaillard se lève en s'étirant. Le bruit réveille Gaïa qui nous regarde ronchon avant de se lever pour aller au chevet de Lexa.

— J'ai faim, dit Lincoln.

— J'appelle Clarke si tu veux.

— Laissons-là se reposer à mon avis elle en a grandement besoin.

— Je peux aussi me faufiler en tant que Clarke dans les cuisines.

— C'est une mauvaise idée, répond Gaïa.

Elle a raison. Alors nous attentons tous les trois que quelqu'un vienne nous rendre visite. Et enfin la libération arrive lorsque Abby et Clarke poussent la porte avec de la nourriture.

— Restaurez-vous, dit Abby en changeant la perfusion, et on ira chercher Raven pour s'occuper de Lexa.

— Elle n'a pas eu de problème avec Jaha pour le moment ?

— C'est à dire que… On ne l'a pas vu au dîner hier soir, elle n'a pas dû quitter sa chambre depuis.

Lincoln et moi échangeons un regard complice.

— Où est Anya ? demande soudain Clarke.

— Tu te demandes pourquoi Raven est restée dans sa chambre, mmh ? Tout simplement parce qu'elle y a amené Anya avec elle.

Clarke rit en apprenant la nouvelle. Elle n'avait rien soupçonné.

— Au moins, pas de problème avec Jaha pour le moment, répond Clarke, même si A.L.I.E a dû l'informer qu'elle n'était plus dans la Cité.

— Je pense qu'elle a eu ce qu'elle voulait de Raven pour le moment, je réponds.

— Oui mais elle a compris qu'on savait comment sortir de la Cité, il y a un moment où elle va devenir un danger via tous ceux qui ont pris la Clef.

— Chaque chose en son temps ! hurle Raven en entrant dans la pièce avec une personne cachée sous une capuche.

Une fois la porte refermée, Anya se découvre le visage. Elle a les joues rouges. Lincoln me donne un coup de coude dans les côtes. Je ris. Raven ne semble se rendre compte de rien et continue :

— D'abord on sort Lexa de là. Si elle nous apprend qu'elle a été en contact avec A.L.I.E, là on pourra réellement s'inquiéter. Eliza ?

— Oui ?

— Tu sais où en sont tes amies dans leur périple jusqu'à nous ?

— Ils ont campés pour la nuit, ils ne devraient plus être très loin.

— Bien, alors dépêchons-nous.

— Ça fait du bien de te retrouver Raven, dit Clarke en lui souriant avec joie.

Raven lui répond avec un clin d'œil et s'approche de Lexa. Je l'aide à la tourner pour lui montrer la cicatrice sur sa nuque.

— Il va falloir qu'on la bouge dans une salle munie d'un ordinateur.

— On ne peut pas faire venir l'ordinateur plutôt ? je demande.

— Hé, Eliza, les ordinateurs portables n'existent plus dans ce monde, il n'y a pas le choix.

— Bon, bon, dit Abby, la civière est toujours là, on peut l'utiliser, on la recouvre d'un drap et si on croise des curieux on dira qu'on transporte un blessé.

— Ça peut marcher, répond Clarke.

Tout le monde se met en action.

— Je vais chercher Monty, dit Raven, on se retrouve dans la salle informatique de l'aile Est.

Tout le monde acquiesce. Lincoln et Clarke posent Lexa sur la civière. Abby la recouvre avec les draps du lit.

— On a besoin que tu viennes avec nous Eliza, dit Clarke en me regardant, je vais porter la civière avec Abby, je t'enverrais deux bip avec le talkie pour te dire quand nous serrons arrivés dans la salle. Tu pourras venir nous rejoindre.

— Euh, mais je ne sais pas où cette salle se trouve.

— J'enverrais Monty te chercher alors. Lincoln, Anya, Gaïa, désolée, mais vous allez devoir rester ici…

— On a l'habitude maintenant, dit Lincoln en haussant les épaules.

Clarke, Abby et Lexa quittent la chambre.

— Alors Anya, s'empresse de demander Lincoln une fois la porte refermée, tu as bien dormi ?

— Linc ! Sérieux !

— Ahahah tu t'es grillée toute seule ma vieille !

Avec tous ces évènements je n'avais pas fait attention qu'ils étaient si proches ces deux-là. Je ne sais pourquoi mais leur amitié me remplie de joie. Anya finit par rougir et avouer qu'elle a couché avec Raven. Même Gaïa semble prendre part joyeusement à la discussion. Malheureusement nous sommes interrompus par Monty qui vient me chercher.

— Ne raconte pas les détails avant que je revienne ! je lâche à Anya avant de suivre Monty.

Elle attrape un oreiller mais s'abstient de me le balancer.

— Je vois que tu t'es intégrée aussi vite que Clarke, me dit Monty qui m'escorte.

— On a la même nature je suppose ! Elles n'ont eut aucun problème à arriver jusque dans la salle informatique ?

— Apparemment non. J'y étais avec Raven lorsque Abby et Clarke sont arrivées avec la civière. Aussitôt Clarke m'a envoyé vers toi.

Sans encombre, nous arrivons dans la salle où nous retrouvons Clarke, Raven, Abby, et Lexa qui a été allongée sur une table.

— On n'a croisé personne, dit Monty, c'est étrange quand même, d'habitude il y a des sbires de Jaha dans les couloirs.

— Ils doivent préparer quelque chose, s'inquiète Raven, ça ne va pas être beau à voir. Il faut qu'on se dépêche. Eliza, tu as une idée d'où on pourrait commencer ?

Je réfléchis en pensant au scénario. Ce serait si simple qu'on puisse connecter la puce via une clef USB à l'ordinateur… J'essaie de me passer en revue les épisodes dont je me souviens mais rien ne vient.

— Il faut que je contacte Lindsey, elle saura !

Je prends le talkie-walkie.

— Les filles ?

— _Oui ?_ répond Alycia.

J'ai presque l'impression qu'elles sont avec moi tant elles répondent toujours autant rapidement.

— Je pourrais parler à Lindsey ?

— _Je suis là !_

— Raven est avec moi, on se demandait comment on pourrait accéder à la puce dans la nuque de Lexa pour pouvoir la sortir de son état.

— _Mmh laisse-moi réfléchir._

Je suppose qu'elle fait la même chose que moi, elle passe en revue le scénario, sauf qu'elle connaît mieux que moi les scènes où elle joue Raven, et je compte bien là dessus.

— _Ah, je sais ! Passe-moi Raven !_

Je m'exécute.

— _Raven !_

— Euh, Lindsey ?

— _Ah, ça fait bizarre d'entendre sa propre voix…_

— A qui le dis-tu !

— _Ahah, bon ! Quand tu avais encore A.L.I.E à tes côtés, tu as pu avoir accès à son code source, n'est-ce pas ?_

— Oui.

— _Le code de la puce de Lexa est le même, c'est juste la version amélioré__e__. Donc si tu trouves un moyen de pénétrer dans le code de A.L.I.E tu pourras aussi pénétrer dans celui de Lexa._

— Brillant ! Merci beaucoup.

— _De rien. Je vous laisse travailler. Nous avons repris la route tôt ce matin, on vous tient informé._

— Nous aussi, répond Raven machinalement avant de me rendre le talkie et de foncer sur le clavier de l'ordinateur. Jaha a connecté l'unité centrale de A.L.I.E au réseau du camp, on devrait pouvoir y accéder.

Je ne comprends absolument rien à ce que Raven tente de faire, mais au bout d'un temps qui me paraît beaucoup trop long (Monty, Clarke et Abby surveillent la porte pour s'assurer qu'on ne nous dérange pas) elle s'exclame enfin qu'elle a réussi à pénétrer dans la puce.

— Bon, et maintenant qu'est-ce que je fais…

— Essaye de trouver une erreur dans le code, je lui dis du tac au tac.

La brune semble me comprendre.

— Un peu d'aide Monty ?

Le garçon se joint à elle et ils passent en revue chaque ligne de code.

— Là, pointe du doigt le brun, c'est là que son esprit est pris au piège.

— Mmh, c'est comme un par-feu qui empêcherait un virus de passer.

— Alors, il faut éteindre l'anti-virus ? propose Monty.

Tous les deux se sourient et se mettent à travailler. Je m'approche de Clarke.

— Ça va ? je demande à mon double.

— Je t'avoue que depuis tout à l'heure j'ai très peur que Jaha vienne défoncer la porte pour nous coincer. Et je n'arrête pas de me dire que si on nous trouvait toutes les deux ensemble ce serait une catastrophe. Mais bon, j'essaie de ne pas trop y penser.

Abby ricane.

— C'est dans sa nature, me dit la mère, elle est toujours obligée de prévoir les pires scénarios.

— Ça y est !

Ce sont Monty et Raven qui s'exclament en même temps. Toutes les trois nous quittons la porte pour accourir. Clarke et moi nous jetons au chevet de Lexa. Raven appuie sur un bouton et le buste de Lexa se soulève d'un coup. Elle se retrouve en position assise sur la table en prenant une énorme bouffée d'air. Son visage se tourne vers moi, puis vers Clarke.

— Clarke !

Lexa se jette au cou de sa bien-aimée.

— Où-est-ce que je suis ? demande Lexa en lâchant Clarke pour regarder autour d'elle.

— Bienvenue à Arkadia, répond mon double en souriant.

— Je ne pensais pas y arriver si vite…

— On ferra les présentations plus tard, dit Raven en venant près de nous, il faut que tu nous racontes ce qui t'as retenu prisonnière.

— Bekka… Non, c'était A.L.I.E, dit Lexa en se massant les tempes, elle m'a attirée pour m'enfermer et m'empêcher de vous aider à détruire la Cité des Lumières…

— Je le savais ! je m'exclame avec un peu trop d'entrain.

— Alors on n'a plus le temps, dit Raven, Jaha et les autres vont-

Elle est coupée dans sa phrase par la porte de la salle qui s'ouvre dans un immense fracas.

* * *

_**Hé bah voilà, la merde continue ! **_

_**J'espère que le petit moment Anya/Raven vous aura plu héhé !**_

_**Bon week-end et à mardi pour la suite.**_


	33. Chapitre 32

_**Holà ! J'espère que le weekend fut bon. Pour vous consoler du lundi, voici le chapitre de Else-World. Au programme : Costia, Bellamy, Clef. **_

_**Enjoy héhé.**_

* * *

**Point de vue Clarke :**

La porte est presque défoncée à coups de pieds et laisse entrer Jaha, Jackson, Pike et Bellamy. Tout le monde dans la pièce est sous le choc. Démuni. Nous pensions bien voir arriver Jaha ou Pike, mais pas les deux en même temps.

— Comment elle a fait pour passer la sécurité ? siffle Bellamy en pointant du doigt Lexa.

Par protection je me mets entre son doigt et Lexa.

— Jaha nous a prévenu que Lexa était ici, dit Pike.

— A.L.I.E sait que vous avez décoincé Lexa de son piège, nous apprend Jaha.

— Donc vous avez décidé de faire alliance dans quel but ? je demande en leur tenant tête.

— Jaha et moi avons bien des idées divergentes, me répond Pike, mais nous sommes d'accord sur un point, la cheffe des Natifs n'est pas la bienvenue ici. Mon armée et moi sommes là pour l'arrêter et la livrer à Jaha.

Si Lexa passe entre les mains de Jaha, de A.L.I.E, elle mourra. Tout ce qu'elle veut c'est A.L.I.E 2.0. Alors que je m'apprête à répondre pour gagner du temps, Eliza vient à mes côtés. Apparemment aucun des quatre hommes ne l'avaient encore vu car ils sont tous étonnés. Jaha plus que tout.

— Alors ça, marmonne Jaha, ça ce n'était pas prévu au programme.

— Qui es-tu ? demande Bellamy soudain très calme.

— Je suis là pour t'aider Bellamy.

Le jeune brun semble surpris. Ses épaules se détendent. Il avance doucement vers Eliza et moi. Il nous dévisage.

— Impossible, vous êtes identiques…

— Et il y a actuellement un double d'Octavia qui est en route pour Arkadia.

Je n'aurais pas balancée l'info si vite, mais je fais confiance à Eliza. Bellamy est de plus en plus étonné.

— Octavia ? Comment…

— Ne cherche pas de réponse Bellamy. Mais si tu veux revoir le visage de ta sœur, il va falloir que tu nous aides à garder Lexa en vie. Jaha ne doit pas mettre la main sur elle, sinon tous les Skaikru sont en danger. Je sais que tu es en colère mais ce n'est pas ce que tu veux.

Il me regarde droit dans les yeux alors que c'est Eliza qui parle. Il grogne et se retourne face à Pike.

— Bellamy, dit le Chancelier, ne laisse pas ce subterfuge pénétrer dans ton esprit !

— Elle m'a promis ma sœur, désolé Pike, mais le choix est vite fait.

A présent Bellamy fait barrière entre Pike, Jaha et Jackson. Avant que je ne comprenne ce qui se passe, Jaha, en rage, fonce sur Bellamy. Pike, qui ne sait plus trop qui il doit protéger, fonce sur le tas. Jackson saute pour venir en aide à Jaha. Bellamy se bat contre les trois. Monty sort de nul part pour tenter d'assommer un des trois assaillants. Il amoche légèrement Jackson qui se retourne vers moi en grognant. A.L.I.E a dû lui demander de m'attaquer, d'une façon ou d'une autre elle doit savoir que je suis un frein dans sa quête de la Puce. J'accepte mon sort et me jette sur le jeune médecin. Grace au coup de Monty qui l'avait un peu étourdi, j'arrive à le cogner assez fort pour qu'il tombe dans les pommes. Vite, Raven et Eliza l'attrapent et trouvent de quoi l'attacher pour qu'il ne soit plus un problème. Monty et Bellamy se battent maintenant à égalité contre Pike et Jaha. Mais Monty ne fait clairement pas le poids.

D'un coup, une ombre surgit derrière les quatre combattants. C'est Lexa qui saute dans la masse munie de son épée. Non, pas son épée… C'est un pied de chaise ! Elle le brandit telle une arme féroce et assène un violent coup sur le crâne de Jaha qui tombe au sol, raide. Eliza et Raven s'occupent aussitôt de son cas. Dans la confusion, Bellamy réussit à coincer Pike contre lui au niveau de la gorge. Monty attrape un bras du Chancelier, j'attrape son second bras pour l'immobiliser.

— Cesse de te battre Pike, je lui dis, nous voulons la même chose. La Paix.

— J'ai éradiqué Azgeda, tu crois vraiment que la paix arrive ?

— Non, intervient Eliza, les habitants ont été évacués à temps. Personne n'est mort. Enfin presque…

Je repense à Murphy, mon cœur se serre.

— Quoi ?! hurle Pike furieux.

— C'est vrai ? demande Bellamy qui semble finalement soulagé par la nouvelle.

— Ce serait trop long à expliquer, je réponds, mais c'est la vérité. En revanche, il n'est pas sûr que Nia et Roan laissent cette attaque impunie. On a besoin de Lexa en vie pour maintenir la paix. Le problème c'est Jaha et sa Clef, pas les Natifs.

— Lâchez-moi, dit Pike, je suis prêt à vous écouter.

Tout doucement Bellamy desserre la pression et nous lui lâchons les bras. Il se frotte la gorge et me regarde furieux. Je lui parle de la Clef, de la Cité, de la menace que cette illusion représente. Raven qui en est revenue lui raconte tout cela mieux que moi. Et petit à petit nous arrivons à lui faire adhérer à notre vision.

— Je veux bien vous aider à garder Lexa en vie le temps que vous éradiquiez cette Cité merveilleuse, mais je ne garantis pas mes actions une fois que ce sera fait. Surtout si Nia représente toujours une menace.

— C'est mieux que rien, répond Eliza.

— Et il va falloir expliquer pourquoi il y a deux Clarke maintenant !

— Il y a aussi une autre Lexa et une autre Raven… Et comme je l'ai dit, une autre Octavia. Elles ne vont pas tarder à arriver avec Titus et Indra. Il faut faire en sorte à ce qu'elles pénètrent ici en toute sécurité.

Le Chancelier marmonne et attrape Bellamy par l'épaule.

— Viens, préviens tous les gardes, on doit mettre en cellule tous ceux qui ont pris la Clef. Il faut se dépêcher, avec Jaha et Jackson dans les vapes ils doivent déjà se douter de quelque chose.

Bellamy hésite et jette un regard à Eliza :

— Je pourrais voir le double d'Octavia, tu me promets ?

— Oui.

Il sourit et cour à la suite de Pike.

— Hé bah ! s'étonne Raven. J'étais loin d'imaginer que ça se passerait comme ça !

— Euh, merci Lexa, dit Monty en se frottant la tête.

— De rien…

Lexa est soudain prise d'un vertige. Je me précipite sur elle pour la soutenir.

— Je vais chercher Abby, dit Monty en sortant.

— Monty ! je l'appelle avant qu'il disparaisse.

— Tu peux aussi prévenir les autres ?

— Oui !

**Point de vue Eliza :**

J'aide Clarke à asseoir Lexa sur la table. J'essaie de calmer mon cœur qui n'avait pas encore eu à faire à temps d'action. Après quelques minutes tout le monde débarque dans la salle informatique. Par tout le monde j'entends : Abby, Marcus, Harper, Monty, Niylah ainsi que Lincoln, Gaïe et Anya. On va finir par manquer d'air. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, le talkie-walkie à la ceinture de Clarke se met à crépiter. C'est la voix d'Alycia, évidemment.

— Je la prends, je dis à Clarke pour la soulager.

J'attrape mon talkie et appelle Alycia.

— _Ah Eliza, j'ai essayé de contacter Clarke…_

— Oui, on est ensemble, du coup je me suis dit que c'était mieux que ce soit moi qui te parle.

— _Oui, d'accord… On est là. Enfin, on s'est arrêté après la frontière Trikru. Ils nous ont laissé passer sans problèmes, évidemment.__ J'en ai profité pour envoyer un garde chercher du renfort pour surveiller la zone en cas d'attaque Azgeda. _

— Super pour le renfort mais euh… Comment dire… La situation a radicalement changé ici. Déjà, on a réveillé Lexa.

— _C'est vrai ?!_

Ce n'est pas la voix d'Alycia, je reconnais au loin la voix grave de Titus.

— Oui c'est vrai, répond Lexa qui a repris ses esprits.

— _Heda !_

— Oui, bon, je reprends pour mettre de l'ordre, Lexa va bien. Je passe les détails mais on s'est fait attaquer par Jaha et Pike en même temps. Mais bonne nouvelle, on a réussi à mettre Pike de notre côté. En ce moment même lui, Bellamy et leur armée essayent d'arrêter tous les sbires de Jaha pour les emprisonner. D'ailleurs j'ai sous les yeux Jaha assommé et, Isaiah a beau être un amour, j'avoue que c'est une vision plutôt sympathique.

A l'autre bout j'entends Marie et Lindsey ricaner.

— Enfin bref, je continue, Pike connaît mon existence et la votre. C'est lui qui tient l'entrée d'Arkadia donc vous n'aurez aucun problème pour entrer, sans vous cacher. Marie cependant c'est peut-être mieux que tu caches ton visage quand même.

— On est un peu à l'étroit ici, dit Clarke, allons devant les portes pour les accueillir.

— Euh, tu es sûre de toi ?

— J'ai confiance en Pike et Bellamy pour arrêter tous les nuisibles, je suis sûre que dans le lot ils auront même arrêté des innocents. Allons mettre Jaha et Jackson en cellule et on se retrouve devant les portes.

— _D'accord_, répond Alycia de l'autre côté.

Je raccroche.

— Tu es sûre de toi Clarke ?

— Franchement, depuis le début de ce merdier, je n'ai jamais été aussi sûre de moi !

Un rire soulève l'assemblé. Marcus et Monty s'emparent de Jaha pour l'embarquer. Harper et Niylah s'occupent de Jackson. Tel un troupeau nous sortons de la salle informatique pour rejoindre la sortie. Lexa, Clarke et moi sortons en dernier.

— Vas-y Eliza, je voudrais parler à Lexa avant.

— Pas de soucis.

Je sors pour les laisser seules.

**Point de vue Lexa :**

J'ai mal au crâne. Mais je suis soulagée d'être enfin revenue à moi même. J'ai l'impression d'avoir passé des années entières dans ma tête, dans le noir. Me retrouver seule avec Clarke me procure tellement de joie. Je ne me contrôle même plus. Une fois qu'Eliza est partie, je prends la main de Clarke dans la mienne et je me redresse pour venir l'embrasser. Son baiser me réchauffe et me soulage. Nous nous embrassons un long moment avant de nous séparer.

— C'est bon de te retrouver enfin, dit Clarke en chuchotant contre mon oreille.

— Oui…

— Mais avant l'arrivée des autres, il faut que je te dises quelque chose. Je préfère que ce soit moi qui te l'apprennes.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Clarke ?

— C'est… Lindsey partageait sa cellule avec une autre femme. Quand Marie et Alycia l'ont libérée, elles ont aussi libéré l'autre prisonnière. Elles l'ont prise avec elles. Cette prisonnière, il s'agit de Costia…

Ce prénom claque dans mes tympans et résonne jusque dans mon estomac. _Costia ? Impossible, elle est morte depuis longtemps…_

— C'est faux, je réponds avec aplomb.

— Non, elle a reconnu Alycia, et Titus l'a reconnue.

Je ne sais quoi lui répondre. J'ai aimé Costia de toute mon âme. Sa perte m'a été horrible. Mais sous les conseils de Titus je l'ai oubliée. Je me suis convaincue que l'amour était une faiblesse. Jusqu'à l'arrivée de Clarke. Clarke m'a libérée de tout ça. Costia, c'est du passé.

— Costia, c'est du passé.

Je le dis à voix haute pour rassurer Clarke.

— Je n'éprouve plus rien pour elle. Bien sûr je ne vais pas te cacher que la revoir va sûrement provoquer en moi une réaction inattendue. Mais tu m'as sauvée Clarke. Aujourd'hui c'est toi que j'aime. Ta force me nourrie et me fait sourire. Je ne serais rien sans toi. Toi et moi, on est faites pour ramener la Paix sur Terre. Ensemble, main dans la main, bouche contre bouche.

— Lexa…

Des larmes se forment aux coins de ses yeux. Je refuse de la voire pleurer. Pour y mettre fin je l'embrasse à nouveau. Cette fois le baiser est beaucoup plus passionné. Mais nous devons nous détacher.

— Alors il va falloir qu'on aille les accueillir, dit Clarke.

— Oui.

Je lui donne la main et Clarke m'entraîne dehors.

Je découvre des couloirs métalliques, vestiges de la structure qui avait protégé l'humanité dans les cieux sans que nous ne nous doutions de rien ici bas pendant des décennies. Tout me semble étrange, et pourtant j'y trouve des traces de ma civilisation. Nous sommes clairement de la même espèce. Clarke fait tout de même attention en avançant, mais nous ne croisons personne.

Lorsque nous arrivons dehors, il y a non seulement tous les gens qui avaient débarqués dans la salle où je m'étais réveillée, mais bien plus de monde encore. Plein de Skaikru sont là. Tout autour, des gardes armés semblent surveiller la zone. Sur le gauche je reconnais Bellamy qui s'avance vers nous.

— Tu es Clarke, hein ? demande le garçon avant de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

— Oui.

— On a arrêté toutes les personnes suspectes. Nous avons posté des hommes armés tout autour de la cour pour éviter tout incident.

— Merci Bellamy.

— De rien, ton double a intérêt à tenir sa promesse.

— Elle le fera. J'ai vu le double d'Octavia.

— C-c'est vrai ?

— Il va falloir être fort Bellamy, mais je suis sûre qu'elles pourront t'aider. Tu as vu Lincoln ? Il a l'air d'aller mieux, non ?

— Moui…

Le garçon se renfrogne et s'en va en marmonnant qu'il doit surveiller les lieux lui aussi. Nous rejoignons les visages que je connais déjà qui se trouvent devant les portes. Tout le monde me regarde avec attention. Là, tous savent qui je suis. La cheffe sanguinaire qui les a trahi à Mont Weather et contre qui leur Chancelier est en guerre. Je serre la main de Clarke dans la mienne pour reprendre du courage.

— Ouvrez les portes ! s'exclame Pike.

Les portes fabriquées avec de vieux débris s'ouvrent, laissant apparaître Titus et Indra sur deux chevaux. Je reconnais des chevaux de mon écurie. Je souris bêtement. Ils tirent un chariot dans lequel sont assises Alycia toujours en Heda mais qui a retiré son maquillage et le bijou de front, Marie dissimulée sous une sorte de cape, Lindsey, Gaïa et…

— Costia…

Clarke resserre ses doigts contre les miens. Je réponds à sa pression pour la rassurer. Les portes sont refermées et les intrus descendent de cheval et du chariot. Costia est la dernière à descendre. Un silence rempli des respirations de tous les témoins me donne le tournis. Costia me regarde, puis regarde Alycia à ses côtés. Elle semble perdue. Elle a changé. Son visage est plus mince. Son corps aussi. Sa peau couleur chocolat a perdu de son éclat brillant. Mais elle est toujours belle. Une nostalgie me pince le cœur. J'ai envie de pleurer. _Costia… Tu es en vie…_ Je lâche la main de Clarke. Mais avant de continuer je me retourne pour la regarder dans les yeux. Je souris à la blonde, elle me rend mon sourire avec confiance. Je m'approche de Costia. Je lui caresse une joue.

— Lexa… C'est bien toi ?

— Oui…

Des larmes trempent ses joues mais elle ne bouge pas.

— Pardon… elle dit dans un sanglot.

— Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. C'est moi qui suis désolée d'avoir fait en sorte que tu sois un moyen de pression pour Nia. J'aurais dû t'éloigner de moi avant qu'elle ne te fasse du mal. Je suis désolée pour toutes les années que tu as passées enfermée.

Un léger sourire vient sécher ses larmes.

— Si j'ai bien compris il y a des gens qui sont tombés du ciel et ton double est venu ici pour les sauver ?

— C'est un beau résumé, je vois que tu n'as pas perdu ta fibre poétique.

Je lâche sa joue et me tourne vers Alycia.

— Bravo pour ton courage à Azgeda.

— Contente de voir que tu respires toujours Lexa.

Nous rions en nous regardant.

— C'est bon, c'est fini les retrouvailles, s'impatiente Lindsey, on a une Cité à détruire !

— Ah ! Tu es là toi !

Lindsey et moi nous retournons en direction de Raven qui déboule comme une fusée. Elle se poste en face de Lindsey. Les deux se regardent.

— Oh oh, ricane Lindsey, j'ai bien fait de garder deux bonbons violets avec moi…

En disant cela la jeune femme tâte sa poche avec envie.

— Des bonbons ? demande Raven.

— Ah ça suffit ! intervient Anya. On a du pain sur la planche. Pike a peut-être emprisonné tout le monde mais rien ne garantit que nous sommes en sécurité. Allez !

Nous nous laissons porter par la voix de leader d'Anya et reprenons nos esprits.

— Et quelqu'un a une idée pour éteindre cette Cité ? je demande à tout hasard.

— Moi j'en ai une, dit Raven. Il faut qu'un de nous prenne la Clef. Il faudrait trouver un moyen de bloquer A.L.I.E pour que la personne reste consciente. Et d'ici, Monty et moi on pourra la guider et tenter de trouver la faille qui nous permettra d'éteindre le système.

— Je pense que ce n'est pas nécessaire, dit Eliza en s'approchant du petit cercle formé par Raven, Lindsey, Alycia, Clarke et moi. Je suis prête à parier que A.L.I.E n'arrivera pas à prendre en otage les cerveaux de Marie, Lindsey ou moi-même.

— Et pourquoi ça ? demande Raven intriguée.

— Nous ne sommes pas du même monde. J'ai remarqué que la montre de Lindsey ne fonctionne plus depuis que nous sommes arrivées. Il se passe quelque chose de différent avec les ondes électriques ici par rapport de l'endroit d'où nous venons. Je suis sûre qu'on peut s'introduire dans la Cité sans aucun problème. Ensuite, Raven et Monty, vous n'aurez plus qu'à nous guider.

— Tu prendrais ce risque ? demande Clarke.

— On a foutu un bordel monstre, c'est la moindre des choses.

— Alors, allons-y, je lance.

— On aurait pu rester dans la salle informatique finalement, ajoute Raven en se dirigeant vers l'intérieur.

Nous la suivons toutes. Mais lorsque nous atteignons l'entrée, Bellamy sert de vigile, ne laissant passer que ceux en qui il a confiance. Et son regard tombe Marie.

**Point de vue Marie :**

Ce qui devait arriver arriva. Depuis que nous sommes à Arkadia je cherche son visage, en vain. Et là, enfin, je le vois. Un coup de vent fait s'envoler le tissu qui dissimulait mon visage et Bellamy me regarde avec une terreur au fond des yeux.

— O'…

— Désolée, ce n'est pas vraiment moi…

— Oui, je sais mais…

Il se jette dans mes bras. J'accepte l'étreinte, après tout, sa guérison est sûrement notre porte de sortie. Un peu gêné il se décolle en ne détachant pas son regard de moi.

— Tu veux bien nous laisser passer Bellamy ?

— Oui, oui, bien sûr.

Il se pousse pour que Lexa et les autres puissent retourner à l'intérieur. Je passe la dernière.

— Je pourrais te revoir ? me demande Bellamy en attrapant mon bras.

— Quand on aura réussi à détruire la Cité, je te le promets.

— Merci…

Il se baisse pour ramasser mon fichu, je l'attrape, couvre de nouveau mon visage avec et je pars à la suite de mes amies. Dans les couloirs, certains Skaikru nous regardent étrangement mais personne n'ose bouger. L'armée de Pike a bien travaillée, ou alors un sbire d'A.L.I.E est caché parmi eux et tout va partir en sucette. Eliza se laisse dépasser pour me rejoindre. Je la regarde étonnée, j'aurais pensé qu'elle irait d'abord parler à Alycia.

— Marie ?

— Oui ?

— Pourquoi personne ne m'a prévenue que vous aviez trouvé Costia ? J'ai cru que j'allais m'étouffer quand Lexa a prononcé son prénom.

— P-pardon… On avait dit plus de secret. Mais on en a parlé à Clarke et je suppose qu'on pensait qu'elle te le dirait. Puis dans la précipitation on n'a pas eu le temps…

— Bon, bon, j'accepte tes explications. En tous cas, elle est vachement mignonne, hein ?

— Moui, je préfère Lindsey…

— Ah ? Encore des secrets ?

— Chut, on en parlera une fois qu'on sera chez nous !

Je lui mets un coup de coude dans les côtes au moment où nous arrivons dans une salle munie d'un gros ordinateur. Il y a clairement des signes qu'une bagarre au eu lieu ici récemment, mais je ne relève pas. Lexa, Alycia et Clarke se mettent autour de la table en acier au milieu de la pièce. Eliza vient se mettre aux côtés de Clarke. Raven s'ajoute au cercle suivit de Lindsey.

— J'ai grandement l'impression de voir double, je ne peux m'empêcher de dire.

— Ça pique, hein ? me répond Anya.

Monty ricane. Gaïa, Lincoln, Titus, Indra, Niylah, Abby, Marcus, Harper, Pike et Bellamy sont là aussi. Beaucoup, beaucoup trop de monde.

— Bon, dit Clarke en prenant la parole assez fort, on ne peut pas tous rester ici. Raven et Eliza auront besoin de silence. Ne vous vexez pas, hein, mais je pense qu'on n'aura besoin uniquement de Raven, Eliza, Lexa, Titus et Abby.

— Hors de question que je laisse Eliza sans surveillance, répond Alycia.

— Pareil, ajoute Lindsey.

— Moi de même, je renchéris.

— Bon, d'accord, les doubles aussi. Pour les autres, vous voulez bien retourner dans vos quartiers ?

— Ces natifs n'ont pas de quartiers, dit Pike en pointant tous les natifs sauf Niylah et Lexa. Je ne peux pas les laisser traîner n'importe où.

— Bon, pour le bien de notre entente avec Pike, Niylah, tu veux bien te porter garante de Lincoln, Anya, Indra, Gaïa et Costia ?

— Bien sûr, venez avec moi.

Tout le petit monde suit Niylah hors de la pièce. On respire déjà un peu plus. Costia a un regard triste envers Lexa et Alycia. Harper et Marcus s'en vont aussi.

— Bellamy et moi restons devant la porte, en cas d'attaque.

— Merci Pike, dit Clarke.

Le Chancelier et son second sortent en fermant la porte.

— On va enfin pouvoir travailler.

— Pourquoi tu as gardé Titus ? demande Eliza un peu méfiante.

— On peut lui faire confiance, répond Alycia.

— Et puis il est le gardien de la flamme, n'est-ce pas ? demande Clarke. Je suis sûre qu'il aura des choses à nous apporter.

Titus fait un signe de gratitude à Clarke. Seraient-ils enfin réconciliés ? Il est vrai que le comportement de Titus m'avait grandement étonné tout au long de cette histoire.

— Alors, c'est quoi le plan ? demande Raven. Qui avale cette merde ?

En disant cela elle sort plusieurs Clefs de sa poche.

— Tu en avais sur toi ? demande Clarke étonnée.

— Au cas où j'arrivais à convertir quelqu'un dans la journée…

Eliza, sans rien dire, s'empare d'une des pastilles.

— J'y vais, dit mon amie, Raven tu me guides.

— Je viens avec toi, dit Alycia en s'approchant de la main de Raven.

Mais Eliza lui attrape le poignet.

— C'est trop risqué. On a déjà failli perdre Lindsey, hors de question de te perdre toi.

— Hors de question de te perdre toi, lui répond Alycia sur le même ton.

— Raven ? intervient soudainement Lexa.

— Oui ?

— Si tu as trouvé comment me libérer de la prison de A.L.I.E, tu saurais trouver un passage entre mon palais mental et la Cité ?

— C'est possible, répond Monty un peu vite, il y a forcément une faille quelque part. Mais si la Cité des Lumières est l'endroit où vont l'âme des Commandants après la mort, je ne sais pas ce que ça peut donner si on t'y envoie Heda…

Lexa ferme les yeux pour réfléchir.

— Lorsque je me rends dans mon palais mentale, je quitte mon corps. Littéralement. Je ne suis plus là. Je pense que si mon âme se perd dans la Cité des Lumières, elle pourra toujours revenir à mon corps. Surtout si Eliza est avec moi. Elle m'a promis de me garder en vie.

Les deux femmes se regardent en souriant. Je ne sais presque plus qui est Lexa, qui est Alycia, qui est Clarke ou qui est Eliza.

— Donc, reprend Lexa, si vous pouvez m'envoyer dans la Cité, j'irais avec Eliza. A deux nous trouverons comment l'éteindre. Alycia, Marie et Lindsey sont rassurées car leur amie n'y va pas seule, et Clarke et Titus sont rassurés car j'ai quelqu'un pour me protéger. Quelqu'un qui connaît l'avenir.

Tout le monde dans la pièce se regarde. De toute façon, que pouvons-nous faire contre l'avis de Heda ?

— D'accord, dit Clarke.

— Je suis pour aussi, répond Alycia.

Nous autre n'avons pas trop notre mot à dire. Raven et Monty se précipitent sur le clavier pour y taper frénétiquement. Des lignes de codes s'affichent sur l'écran.

— Lexa ? demande Raven toujours concentrée sur on écran. Lorsque tu étais enfermée, est-ce que tu as vu quelque chose ? Qui pourrait représenter une barrière ?

— Pas dans ma prison, mais avant, oui. Un immense mur. A.L.I.E m'a dit qu'il s'agissait d'une séparation entre deux mondes. Mais aucun moyen de savoir si elle disait la vérité.

Les deux geeks se remettent à chercher.

— Là, dit Raven, l'entrée, j'ai trouvé !

Elle ajoute une ligne de texte dans la suite de chiffres et de nombres.

— Lexa, suit le corbeau noir et tu retrouveras la Cité. Après, je ne sais pas comment Eliza et toi feraient pour vous trouver. C'était assez, comment dire… Gigantesque là-bas.

— On se trouvera, ne t'en fait pas, répond Lexa sûre d'elle. Tu es prête Eliza ?

— Oui… Si jamais A.L.I.E prend possession de moi, de toute façon vous savez comment me sortir de là !

Abby lui sourit. Zut, j'aurais bien aimé être là lorsqu'elles avaient sorti Raven de la Cité !

Lexa regarde Clarke, lui caresse la joue avant de lui faire un énorme sourire.

— La prochaine fois que je verrais tes yeux Clarke, ton peuple sera libre.

Et la jeune cheffe va s'asseoir en tailleur contre un mur. Eliza serre la Clef dans sa main et la gobe sans plus se poser de question. Puis elle s'avance vers Alycia pour lui prendre les mains.

— Je t'aime Alycia. Je t'aime et rien ne pourra jamais changer ça. Si je ne reviens pas…

Pour la faire taire, Alycia lui emprisonne la bouche. Leur baiser me donne des frissons.

— Quand tu reviendras, on fêtera ça, lui répond Alycia avec un sourire.

Eliza sourit à son tour et va s'asseoir à côté de Lexa. Toutes les deux ferment les yeux et se donnent la main. Je me tourne vers Raven et Monty qui à présent seront sûrement nos deux intermédiaires. Aucune idée de savoir ce qu'il va se passer dans le corps d'Eliza. Est-ce qu'elle va entrer en méditation comme Lexa ? Ou bien est-ce qu'elle sera toujours consciente et pourra communiquer avec nous ? Est-ce qu'elle va se faire détourner par A.L.I.E ? L'attente est trop grande. L'épreuve est vertigineuse. Je décide de m'avancer vers la table pour m'y appuyer. Lindsey s'approche et me caresse le dos.

— Ça va ?

— Ça ira mieux quand toute cette histoire sera derrière nous…

* * *

_**Enfin on arrive dans le moment que j'attendais de vous écrire depuis le début : Lexa et Eliza dans la Cité des Lumières ! Vous allez voir je suis complètement parti dans un délire, j'espère que ça vous plaira.**_

_**A samedi et bonne semaine.**_


	34. Chapitre 33

_**Hey ! Chapitre posté en avance parce que je n'aurais pas le temps demain (ouais genre j'ai une vie sociale et associative ptdr!)**_

_**Je vous laisse avec Eliza et Lexa dans la Cité. Enjoy !**_

* * *

**Point de vue Eliza : **

Après avoir avalé la pastille imprimée du fameux signe infini, je ressens quelques vertiges. Alors même que je suis assise contre le mur. J'essaie de m'accrocher à la main de Lexa pour ne pas sombrer. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il peut m'arriver. J'ai vraiment joué avec le hasard. Mais je n'en peux plus de ce monde. Plus vite on se débarrasse d'A.L.I.E plus vite on peut rentrer chez nous. J'ai pris les choses en main, et la Clef en bouche… Après quelques instants les vertiges s'atténuent jusqu'à s'arrêter. J'essaie de me concentrer pour faire le vide dans mon esprit. J'ai envie d'ouvrir les yeux mais je me force à rester dans une sorte de méditation. Et c'est là que la magie opère. Je sens comme une petite impulsion électrique partir de mon estomac et se propager dans toutes les cellules de ma peau. La pulsion reste comme un léger picotement permanent. Petit à petit je sens mes yeux s'ouvrir. Enfin, non, ce ne sont pas mes yeux, mais pourtant je vois une lumière de plus en plus vive.

Bam. Je me retrouve soudain en plein milieu d'une ville inconnue avec de hauts immeubles neufs et un lac au loin longé par une rangée d'arbre verdoyant. On se croirait revenu au Canada. Et pendant un instant, en voyant les passants dans la rue, j'y crois. Mais en faisant bien attention, je remarques que certains d'entre eux ont des visages que je connais. Des acteurs de _The 100_, des personnages donc qui ont avalé la Clef. Et à bien les observer, ils ont l'air tous plutôt énervé. Sans réfléchir, je me mets à suivre un visage qui me rappelle vaguement quelqu'un. Je tente de me faire discrète. Mais plus j'évolue dans ce monde, plus je me rends compte que personne ne semble remarquer ma présence. Pas le moindre signe d'A.L.I.E non plus. Je tente le tout pour le tout. Je me mets en plein milieu d'une grande place entre deux hauts immeubles et j'ouvre les bras bien grand avant de hurler :

— EST-CE QUE QUELQU'UN M'ENTEND ?

**Point de vue Lexa :**

J'entre en méditation avec une petite appréhension. J'ai peur que A.L.I.E m'enferme encore une fois. Mais Raven et Monty assurent mes arrières. Je suis sûre qu'ils sauront la bloquer d'une façon ou d'une autre. Je me laisse complètement aller et je me retrouve à l'endroit habituel lorsque je viens dans mon palais mental. Je suis tout de suite apaisée. Pendant un instant j'oublie ma mission. Puis un bruit étrange me surprend. Un croassement me fait tourner la tête.

— Un corbeau !

Aussitôt repéré qu'il prend son envole. Je cours à sa poursuite. Lorsque Raven avait mentionné un corbeau je ne m'étais pas attendu à en voir un vrai. Pendant un quart de seconde je me demande quand même si ce n'est pas un nouveau piège. Mais je n'ai plus le temps de réfléchir. Eliza a avalé la Clef sans savoir ce qui se passerait alors à partir de maintenant chaque minute compte. Je suis le corbeau en courant. Il me fait traverser des rivières, gravir des montagnes, franchir des forêts. J'ai l'impression d'avoir marcher pendant des heures et des heures lorsqu'il s'arrête enfin pour se poser à la cime d'un arbre.

— C'est là ? je demande à l'oiseau comme s'il allait me répondre.

En parlant je me rends compte que je ne suis pas du tout essoufflée, ni même fatiguée. Signe que tout va bien. Le corbeau croasse deux fois en semblant me regarder méchamment.

— Quoi ?

— Croa !

— Tu veux que je monte ? Bon…

Je m'approche du pied de l'arbre et le regarde. C'est un conifère pourvu d'un grand nombre de branches, donc facile à escalader. J'y grimpe comme si j'avais fait ça toute ma vie. L'avantage d'un palais imaginaire. Lorsque j'arrive en haut le corbeau s'envole.

— Tu te fou de-

Je suis coupée par la vue qui s'affiche sous mes yeux. D'abord je vois le mur. L'immense mur noir devant lequel A.L.I.E m'avait piégée. L'oiseau vol par dessus et passe de l'autre côté. Tout est comme flou par delà le mur. Un peu terne et grisé. Sauf à un endroit. Au milieu de nul part, un carré se détache, bien net lui. J'y distingue des tours, des lacs, des forêts. Le corbeau vole dans sa direction et au moment où il passe par dessus, il disparaît.

— La Cité des Lumières…

Je descends de l'arbre en vitesse pour courir jusqu'au pied du mur. En face de cette immense barrière noire je me sens bête.

— Il fallait me donner des ailes Raven, parce que là, aucun moyen de le franchir et de trouver la Cité…

En disant ces mots je pose ma main sur le mur lisse. Elle se met à vibrer, je la retire, surprise, et petit à petit je vois une forme se dessiner sous mes yeux. On dirait…

— Un corbeau !

Au niveau de son œil se détache comme un relief rouge brillant. Semblable à un rubis. Je mets le doigt dessus, et sans comprendre ce qui se passe, la seconde suivante, je me retrouve entre les immeubles et le lac que j'avais vu du haut de l'arbre.

— Waouw !

Je marche un peu dans la Cité mais des bruits de pas me mettent en alerte. Je me retourne pour découvrir trois personnes qui viennent dans ma direction. Je me cache avant qu'il me voit. Je me retourne pour voir si la voie est libre de l'autre côté de ma cachette et c'est à ce moment que je une voix.

— EST-CE QUE QUELQU'UN M'ENTEND ?

Aussitôt je saute pour aller attraper Eliza et venir la cacher dans le recoin d'un des immeubles en verre.

— Non mais ça va pas Eliza ! Tu veux nous faire tuer d'entrée de jeu ?

— Lexa ! Comment tu as fait pour me trouver si vite ?

— Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Une seconde j'étais dans mon palais mental, celle d'après j'étais ici…

— Je crois que les gens d'ici ne peuvent pas me voir.

Je jette un œil aux rues, personne n'a un comportement étrange.

— C'est vrai, on dirait qu'on ne t'a pas entendu crier.

— C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle. Par contre, A.L.I.E doit déjà savoir que tu es ici. Il faut faire vite.

— D'accord, d'accord, mais tu as un moyen de communiquer avec l'extérieur ?

— T'en fais pas, Lindsey et Raven vont trouver comment faire.

**Point de vue Lindsey :**

Eliza et Lexa semblent s'endormir en même temps. Leurs globes oculaires bougent dans leurs orbites dans tous les sens.

— Et maintenant ? dit Clarke. Comment on fait pour communiquer avec elles ?

— Comme pour le corbeau dans le palais de Lexa, je réponds.

Raven me regarde avec un sourire en coin. Évidemment. Dans le scénario Raven guide Lexa et Clarke grâce à un corbeau qu'elle dessine sur un mur de la Cité en tapant une ligne de code via l'ordinateur. Si elle a réussi à le faire dans la puce de Lexa, elle peut le faire dans la Cité.

— C'est parti Monty, trouvons où est basé le code source qui leur permettra de tout faire sauter.

Le garçon a un sourire en coin et se joint aux recherches de mon double.

Un coup violent provenant de l'extérieur de la pièce nous fait tous tourner la tête.

— Je vais voir, dit Clarke en se précipitant vers la porte.

Au moment où elle l'atteint, Bellamy l'ouvre et accourt vers Clarke.

— Des prisonniers ont réussi à s'échapper en se connectant aux systèmes de sécurité. Pike a envoyé des hommes pour les retenir mais ils vont sûrement tenter de venir ici où d'essayer d'éteindre l'alimentation électrique.

— Alors protégez tout Arkadia ! s'énerve Raven. Personne ne doit toucher à quoi que ce soit avant qu'elles soient sorti de là !

Bellamy attrape le talkie-walkie à sa ceinture et prévient Pike de renforcer la surveillance dans les endroits stratégiques.

— Je reste devant la porte, dit le brun avant de ressortir.

— Il faut qu'on se dépêche, marmonne Clarke en regardant Lexa avec de la peur dans les yeux.

— On va y arriver Clarke, lui dit Raven, comme toujours.

**Point de vue Eliza :**

— Il faut qu'on bouge, dit Lexa, si on reste là on risque de croiser de mauvaises personnes. Et puis je suppose que c'est plus sûr vis à vis de A.L.I.E si on ne fait pas du sur place.

— Tu sais, c'est un programme informatique, alors ça ne doit pas changer grand-chose…

— Lexa.

Je me retourne, A.L.I.E est là.

— Bah voilà, qu'est-ce que je disais, merde…

— Alors Lexa, je vois que tu as réussi à t'introduire ici finalement. Raven je présume ? Puisqu'elle ne vient plus me voir… C'est surprenant cependant. Je n'ai pas saisi à quel moment tu étais arrivée à Arkadia. Mais maintenant que tu es là, je peux détruire ton esprit moi même et reprendre ce qui m'appartient.

— Elle ne me voit pas, on est d'accord ?

La silence de A.L.I.E est ma réponse. Mais, est-ce que je peux la toucher ? Je me déplace, passe derrière Lexa qui lui répond pour la distraire. Je m'arrête juste derrière la femme en tenue rouge vive et je tire sur sa queue de cheval. Elle n'a pas de réaction de douleur, mais elle se penche en arrière sous la pression.

— Yes !

A.L.I.E se retourne pour comprendre ce qui lui arrive mais son regard me traverse. Elle ne me voit pas. La confusion laisse à Lexa le temps de s'enfuir. Elle me rejoint et nous courrons sans trop savoir où aller.

— La queue de cheval ? Sérieux Eliza ?

Je n'ai pas le temps de me justifier que nous entendons une voix autoritaire derrière nous.

— Tu ne m'échapperas pas Lexa. ATTRAPEZ-LA !

A son ordre, une multitude de Skaikru fonce sur nous.

— Aïe aïe aïe, je me lamente, je ne sais pas me battre moi !

— Tu es dans un monde imaginaire Eliza, tu peux faire ce que tu veux.

Je médite sa pensée pendant qu'une épée se matérialise dans la main de Lexa.

— Tu vois ?

Elle me fait un sourire et sa seconde épée apparaît dans son autre main. Nos assaillants ont à peine le temps de nous entourer que Lexa a déjà commencé à se battre. Je suis fascinée pendant un quart de seconde. Puis j'essaie de penser à une arme dont je saurais me servir. La seule chose qui se matérialise dans ma main est une bombe au poivre.

— Bah voyons…

Prise de court et n'ayant de toute façon pas trop le choix, je presse la bombe pour asperger un homme qui fonce sur Lexa. Sans rien comprendre, l'homme qui ressent le jet mais sans la douleur, se fige et tourne la tête en agitant les mains comme s'il chassait une mouche. Il se remet aussitôt à charger Lexa.

— C'était sûr, il va falloir quelque chose de mieux…

J'essaie de penser plus sérieusement cette fois et une batte de base-bal apparaît dans mes mains.

— C'est mieux !

Je me mets proche de Lexa pour couvrir ses arrières. Les attaquants ne comprennent pas de quel côté ils reçoivent des coups. La confusion nous permet de percer une avancée dans la mêlée et de nous mettre à l'écart. Mais nous avons juste le temps d'avancer quelques mètre que d'autres nous attaquent encore. Il va falloir que je fasse réellement marcher mon imagination cette fois. J'essaie d'en imaginer les contours, les couleurs et toutes les fonctionnalités pour que mon arme soit parfaite. En quelques secondes un dôme orangé translucide se forme autour de Lexa et moi. Tous les assaillants alentours sont projetés en arrière et ceux qui foncent encore vers nous se retrouvent éjectés.

— C'est quoi ça ? demande Lexa.

— Je n'ai pas trouvé d'arme assez efficace contre eux alors j'ai pensé à quelque chose de plus défensif… Normalement ça repousse aussi A.L.I.E…

— Orange, sérieusement Eliza ?

— Hé arrête de critiquer mes choix ! Je me suis dit qu'en y mettant plus de détails ça marcherait mieux !

Lexa s'apprête à me critiquer encore quand une plume noire tombe entre nous deux.

— Raven ! s'exclame Lexa.

— Parfait, je savais qu'elles trouveraient.

Lexa lève la tête mais l'oiseau à qui appartient la plume ne semble pas en vue. Je scrute les environs quand une fenêtre d'un des immeubles m'attire l'œil. Alors que les autres vitres reflètent le bleu et le vert de la nature, celle-là est d'un noir très profond.

— Là ! je montre à Lexa. Il faut qu'on trouve la pièce qui donne sur cette fenêtre.

— Et on peut avancer dans ton truc ?

— Je crois…

J'intime à Lexa de ne pas bouger et je fais un pas. Le dôme semble s'avancer avec moi. Lexa me suit et les sbires de A.L.I.E tentent toujours d'attaquer Lexa sans comprendre ce qui les retient.

— Ce serait pas mal de pouvoir le faire dans la réalité, dit Lexa.

— Oh tu sais, dans le monde pourri qu'on a fait exploser, on n'était pas loin d'inventer ce genre de choses. Mais regarde où ça nous a tous menés…

Nous réussissons à nous frayer un chemin jusque dans l'immeuble. Lexa décide de bloquer les portes avec son épée.

— On sera moins emmerdés.

Le dôme rétrécit au dessus de nos têtes jusqu'à disparaître. Mais pas totalement. Je lève ma main pour observer un bracelet translucide autour de mon poignet. Lexa a le même.

— Pour laisser A.L.I.E loin de nous ?

— Oui !

— Tu as de l'imagination Eliza, je te l'accorde.

Nous rions et nous dépêchons de prendre les escaliers. Si ma mémoire est bonne, nous devons nous rendre au huitième étage. Il est plutôt agréable de constater qu'après toutes les marches gravies je ne suis pas du tout fatiguée. Je comprends comment A.L.I.E garde les gens dans cette Cité merveilleuse. Au huitième étage une plume gît sur le sol.

— On est sur la bonne voie, dit Lexa en la ramassant.

Nous pénétrons dans l'étage. Des couloirs bleutés s'offrent à nous. D'autres plument jonchent le sol. Elles semblent tracer un chemin.

— Je ne savais pas que Raven était fan du Petit Poucet.

— Le Petit quoi ?

— Laisse tomber Lexa.

Elle roule les yeux aux ciel et nous suivons les plumes. Jusqu'à une porte massive où est imprimé un corbeau.

— Pas de toute, je dis, c'est là.

Lexa essaye d'ouvrir la porte. Elle ne bouge pas d'un millimètre.

— Si c'est le cœur de la Cité, je dis, on ne doit pas pouvoir y entrer si facilement. Il faut envoyer un signe à Raven.

— Mais comment ?

Je regarde autour de moi à la cherche d'une idée. Puis je vois toutes ces plumes sur le sol. Elles peuvent forcément servir à quelque chose. J'en attrape une et en coupe le bout solide pour qu'il soit plus pointu. Je viens ensuite gratter sur la peinture noire dessinant le corbeau. Cela semble fonctionner, le noir s'effrite à l'endroit où je gratte. Je tente de former les lettres TOC TOC.

— Toc toc ?

— Un SOS porterait à confusion.

— Eliza tu ne cesseras de m'étonner…

**Point de vue Raven :**

Tout le monde dans la pièce semble tendu. Depuis que Monty et moi avons repéré la source et appliqué un algorithme pour montrer le chemin à Eliza et Lexa, nous se savons plus trop comment nous occuper. Et il n'y a rien de pire que l'attente. Cela fait presque vingt minutes qu'elles sont parties dans leur tête. Clarke est agenouillée près de Lexa, Alycia près d'Eliza. Mon double tient compagnie au double d'Octavia et Abby et Titus ne savent pas trop où se mettre, ayant peut-être l'impression de ne pas servir à grand-chose. _Hé oui, parfois on est juste là au cas où !_

Encore une fois Bellamy entre dans la pièce. Mais il n'est pas seul, Jaha a une arme pointée sur sa tempe. Il pousse Bellamy avec le bout du canon et ferme la porte derrière lui.

— Sortez-les de là où je tire.

— Pose ton arme Thelonious, intervient Abby qui voit enfin l'intérêt de sa présence, tu ne vas pas tuer cet enfant.

— C'est le seul moyen.

Du coin de l'œil je vois le texte bouger sur l'écran. Je me retourne pour regarder. Au milieu de ma ligne formant un corbeau, « TOC TOC » s'écrit. Ce sont forcément les filles !

— D'accord, d'accord Jaha, je dis avec une idée derrière la tête, je les fait sortir si tu baisses ton arme.

— Prouve-moi d'abord que tu peux le faire.

— Ne fais pas ça Raven ! s'interpose Clarke.

— Désolée Clarke, je ne peux pas laisser Bellamy mourir, on a déjà perdu sa sœur.

En disant cela je tape sur la main de Monty qui se retourne et voit à sont tour les deux TOC.

— Raven a raison, dit le garçon pour prendre ma défense, on ne va pas encore laisser mourir l'un des nôtres.

Je me précipite sur le clavier pour tenter d'ouvrir ce qui empêche Lexa et Eliza d'accéder au code source.

— Voilà, tu vois Jaha, je m'affaire, baisse ton arme.

— Tu mens Raven ! A.L.I.E me dit que tu mens !

— Maintenant ! hurle une voix qui ressemble à la mienne et qui me surprend.

En quelque seconde je comprends la scène. Depuis le début Titus est caché derrière Jaha. Il avait eu le temps d'attraper un objet contondant. Il attendait simplement que le canon de l'arme ne soit plus pointé directement sur le crâne de Bellamy. En me hurlant dessus Jaha avait dévié légèrement. Lindsey, témoin de toute la scène, venait de donner le feu vert à Titus. Ce dernier aplatit ce qui me semble être un bout de taule froissée sur le crâne de Jaha qui lâche son arme en s'écroulant au sol. Titus semble étonné de sa propre force. Il donne un coup dans le revolver pour l'éloigner de la main de Jaha.

— Tu devrais vérifier s'il va bien maman, c'est le deuxième coup qu'il se prend sur la tête aujourd'hui.

— Il faut se dépêcher maintenant, je dis, A.L.I.E a tout compris.

Abby se précipite sur Jaha, Bellamy se relève avec l'aide de Titus. Monty et moi essayons de débloquer les choses pour nos deux sauveuses.

**Point de vue Lexa :**

Après un moment d'attente, alors que je commençais à croire que le geste d'Eliza avait été inutile, la porte flanquée du gros corbeau noire se dématérialise sous notre nez.

— Je t'avais dit !

Eliza s'engouffre dans la pièce sombre en riant presque. On dirait que tout ceci est un jeu pour elle. Mais peut-être qu'il vaut mieux prendre toute cette situation comme tel. Cela rend les choses plus simples. Je la suis et nous nous retrouvons vite face à une plateforme posée au milieu de nul part, une manette accrochée en son milieu.

— C'est une blague, dit Eliza, cet univers a aussi peu d'imagination que Jason ? Juste une putain de manette pour éteindre la Cité ? Pfff…

Je ne relève même pas.

— Il faut juste baisser la manette, dit Eliza sûre d'elle.

Elle ne réfléchit même pas et l'abaisse. Il ne se passe rien.

— Zut…

Au bout de quelques secondes la plateforme disparaît, comme la porte auparavant et toute la pièce devient blanche et éblouissante.

— Je ne comprends pas, dit la blonde en se couvrant les yeux, ça aurait dû marcher.

— Tu crois que je suis assez stupide pour qu'une simple manette puisse provoquer ma mort ?

C'est A.L.I.E qui pose cette question. Je ne sais pas si elle répond à Eliza. Je ne sais pas si elle la voit à présent. Tout ce que je constate c'est que nos bracelets orangés ont disparus.

— Lexa tu ne me vaincras pas de la sorte. Ce ne sont pas tes petites mains qui vont sauver l'humanité.

Maintenant je sais qu'elle ne voit toujours pas Eliza. Cette dernière en profite pour me donner des indications :

— J'essaie de trouver une solution Lexa, tente de la faire parler pour gagner du temps.

Je m'exécute :

— Qu'est-ce que tu cherches A.L.I.E ? Je ne comprends pas.

— Mais c'est simple Lexa, je veux un monde meilleur. Je veux sauver l'humanité.

— C'est toi qui a lancé un dizaine de missiles pour détruire cette planète.

— L'Homme à cette époque était mauvais. Mais aujourd'hui nous pouvons tout recommencer, grâce à toi Lexa. Grâce à ce que tu as dans la nuque. Il faut juste que tu me laisses y avoir accès.

— Et imaginons que je te laisse y accéder, qu'est-ce que tu comptes en faire ?

— Tu n'as pas beaucoup d'imagination pour une leader…

— L'imagination, c'est ça ! dit Eliza toujours sans que A.L.I.E ne l'entende.

— Je ferais un monde meilleur, reprend la femme devant moi, avec des humains qui ne connaîtrons que la joie. Plus de souffrance, plus de malheur.

— C'est une vie ça ? Je n'en suis pas si sûre.

Elle n'a pas le temps de répondre car la pièce, non, l'immeuble tout entier, se met à trembler.

— Non ! Impossible, qu'est-ce que tu as fait Lexa ?!

— Rien…

Vraiment, rien, moi-même je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe. Je me retourne vers Eliza qui a les yeux fermés. A.L.I.E s'évapore.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fous Eliza ?

La blonde fronce les sourcils et me fait un geste de main qui m'indique de me taire.

— On va mourir si on reste ici, ça va s'écrouler !

— Fait-moi confiance Lexa, je suis venue te sauver la vie…

Le plafond s'écroule et s'abat sur nous. Un flash noir traverse mon crâne, tout mon être, je sens chaque atome de mon corps se décomposer. Une douleur irradie dans ma nuque. Je me sens partir.

**Point de vue Alycia :**

— Eliza !

Nous nous retournons tous vers Lexa qui vient de crier en se réveillant. Ses yeux sont noirs, le blanc a disparu. Clarke est prise de panique mais n'ose pas la toucher de peur de mal agir. Le visage livide de Lexa se tourne vers Eliza et soudain je redoute le pire. _Elle est… elle est morte ?_ Puis c'est au tour d'Eliza de se réveiller en sursaut. Elle crie sans aucun mot. Nous sommes obligés de nous boucher les oreilles tant le cri est strident. Il y a ensuite les lumières qui se mettent à clignoter et l'écran de l'ordinateur qui s'éteint dans un gros bruit. Eliza arrête de hurler, les yeux de Lexa redeviennent normaux.

— Comment tu as fait ça Eliza ? demande Lexa sans prêter attention à Clarke ou à moi.

— Tu m'as dit que je pouvais penser à tout dans ce monde. Alors j'ai pensé au fait qu'il n'avait jamais existé.

Lexa éclate de rire, Eliza aussi est prise d'un fou-rire incontrôlable. Je regarde Clarke qui est tout autant perdue que moi. Je me retourne vers Marie et Lindsey qui ne comprennent pas plus.

— La Cité est éteinte ! dit Raven sûre d'elle.

A ce moment Jaha émet un gémissement rauque. Il tousse plusieurs fois et un liquide transparent s'échappe de sa bouche.

— On a réussi ! s'écrie Eliza en voulant se relever.

Mais un vertige s'empare d'elle et la force à rester au sol. Lexa, qui tient toujours sa main dans la sienne, la presse avant de la lâcher.

— Tu as bien mérité un peu de repos, lui dit la guerrière en souriant.

Eliza acquiesce et tourne enfin son visage vers moi.

— Je t'avais dit que tu reviendrais Eliza.

— Oui…

Je me jette à son cou pour la prendre dans mes bras. A mes côtés je sens le corps de Clarke se cogner contre moi lorsqu'à son tour elle prend Lexa dans ses bras.

— Je suis désolée d'interrompre ces retrouvailles, dit Abby dans mon dos, mais si tous ceux qui ont pris la Clef se mettent à cracher le liquide argenté, ils vont avoir besoin d'assistance médicale.

Clarke se redresse.

— Je viens avec toi.

— On vient vous aider, intervient Lindsey, j'ai appris quelques trucs du coup.

Elle fait un clin d'œil à Clarke qui hoche la tête.

— Alycia, tu veilles sur Lexa et Eliza en attendant notre retour ?

— Bien sûr Clarke.

La jeune Skaikru me sourit. Elle et Abby s'occupent de relever Jaha et de le remettre sur pied et tout le monde les suit. Je me retrouve seule avec mon sosie et la femme que j'aime. C'est étrange.

— Vous allez me raconter ?

— Oh Alycia, c'était mille fois mieux que le scénario de Jason !

— Mais c'est qui ce Jason ?! s'interroge Lexa.

Eliza et moi nous regardons en souriant puis lâchons en même temps :

— Ton meurtrier.

* * *

_**Maintenant que A.L.I.E a été anéantie, les couples vont enfin pouvoir se retrouver. Et je vous rappelle qu'il reste deux bonbons violets….. A mardi héhé !**_


	35. Chapitre 34

_**Chapitre de transition avec pas mal de points de vue différents pour conclure l'histoire à Arkadia. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Enjoy !**_

* * *

**Point de vue Niylah : **

Titus, Indra, Lincoln, Anya, Gaïa et Costia m'avaient suivis jusque dans le réfectoire, presque désert à cette heure-là de la journée. Les rares personnes qui y passent murmurent entre elles à propos de la présence, je suppose, des étrangers que nous sommes. Ils m'avaient adoptée mais je resterais à jamais une personne qui ne vient pas du même endroit qu'eux et lorsque je me trouve avec mes semblables cette image est forcément renforcée.

Costia, que je n'avais jamais vu mais dont j'avais déjà entendu parler, a l'air complètement perdu et agar. Lincoln et Anya rattrapent le temps perdu, Indra et Titus s'inquiètent à propos de Lexa – j'ai d'ailleurs du mal à les tenir en place – , Gaïa semble observer Indra sans oser lui parler. Je regarde tout ce petit groupe en me demandant si un jour je retournerais dans ma boutique ou même à Polis. Puis Costia accapare tout mon esprit. Elle a passé des années en prison, elle n'a jamais entendu parler des Skaikru, à sa place je voudrais qu'on vienne me soutenir. Alors je me lève pour aller m'asseoir à ses côtés.

— Ça va ? je lui demande simplement pour une entrée soft en matière.

— Oui, oui…

— Tu m'as l'air un peu perdu.

— Un peu…

— Pas très bavarde, hein ? Ou un peu timide.

— J'ai perdu l'habitude de côtoyer d'autres être humains, et puis ceux que je rencontre ne ressemblent pas à ceux que j'avais connus…

— Tu vois, j'ai réussi à te faire dire plus de deux mots.

Surprise par ma remarque elle se met à sourire. Il y a une étincelle au fond de ses yeux qui semble se rallumer. Sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi, mon cœur se serre.

— Comment tu t'appelles ?

— Niylah.

— Niylah, Costia, Lexa, Luna, Anya, Indra, Gaïa, Nia. Il semblerait que notre peuple est quelque chose avec la lettre A.

— Sûrement un hommage à Bekka.

— Ah tiens, je n'y avais jamais pensé !

Nous rions ensemble cette fois. La discussion continue de la sorte. C'est un plaisir de lui parler et on dirait que cela lui fait du bien de pouvoir enfin avoir un échange avec quelqu'un.

Nous sommes interrompues lorsque Bellamy arrive en courant dans le réfectoire.

— Elles ont réussi ! il crie. On a besoin d'aide pour gérer tous ceux qui avaient pris la Clef, ils sont en danger.

Nous nous levons tous comme un seul homme pour venir au secours de ce peuple qui nous menace. Mon instinct prend le dessus. Je ne peux pas laisser mourir un être humain. Titus traîne un peu des pieds mais lorsque nous arrivons devant la prison et que nous voyons toutes ces femmes et ces hommes à terre, l'hésitation s'envole. Les portes sont ouvertes et Abby et d'autres que je n'ai pas le temps de distinguer, œuvrent déjà à mettre les blessés sur le côté pour éviter qu'ils s'étouffent avec le liquide argenté qui s'échappe de leur bouche. Je prends le premier homme sous mes yeux et le place de côté.

Une fois que tout le monde semble hors de danger nous nous regardons tous les uns après les autres. Skaikru et Natifs ensemble pour sauver les leurs. Marcus me fait un signe de tête qui me remercie. Je lui souris. La femme que j'ai entre les mains se met à tousser, je me concentre sur elle. Je l'aide à s'asseoir pour qu'elle ne s'étouffe pas et j'entends d'autres personnes tousser. Vite nous essayons d'aider au mieux tous ceux qui se réveillent. Quelques uns se mettent à vomir, d'autres à crier. D'autres encore restent sans voix.

— Je sui désolé Abby…

C'est Jackson qui s'excuse auprès de son amie.

— Ce n'est rien, ce n'était pas toi.

— Il va falloir gérer Pike maintenant, marmonne Lincoln non loin de moi.

**Point de vue Lexa :**

Je suis toujours dans la salle informatique avec Alycia et Eliza. Marie revient au bout d'un temps.

— A peu près tous ceux qui avaient avalé la Clef se sont « réveillés ». On a réussi.

— Oui, dit Eliza en se levant pour rejoindre son amie.

Elles se prennent dans les bras.

— Maintenant on va pouvoir rentrer à la maison, dit Marie en se détachant et en lançant un regard vers Alycia.

— Et Pike ? je demande. Il n'a accordé leur aide aux Skaikru que dans le but d'éteindre la Cité. Maintenant que c'est chose faite… Il pourrait encore essayer d'attaquer un peuple. Et la Reine Nia… On ne sait pas où elle a fuit avec les siens, on n'est pas à l'abri de représailles.

— Oui, me répond Eliza en revenant vers moi, mais maintenant on sait que tu vas vivre Lexa. Et tu vas pouvoir accomplir ton rôle de Heda correctement. Je suis sûre que tu sauras trouver les arguments pour convaincre Pike de faire la paix, et qu'ensemble vous arriverez à un accord avec Nia et Roan.

— Elle a raison.

C'est Clarke qui arrive dans la pièce.

— Elles nous ont beaucoup aidé, mais maintenant c'est à nous de reconstruire les bases de ce nouveau monde. Main dans la main Lexa, toi et moi.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire.

— Alors il va falloir te trouver une autre appellation que « Wanheda » !

Clarke répond à mon sourire puis à ma remarque :

— La Commandante de la mort n'est plus.

Je me lève en m'aidant du mur derrière moi. Si Eliza a pu se lever, moi aussi. J'avance sans peine vers Clarke et la prends dans mes bras.

— C'est beau, dit Marie.

— Fangirl, lui envoie Eliza sans que je ne comprenne ce que cela veut dire.

— Essayons de trouver Pike avant qu'il ne fasse une autre bêtise, je dis en lâchant Clarke.

Les filles acquiescent et nous nous mettons à sa recherche. Qui n'est pas longue puisque nous le croisons dans un couloir.

— Lexa, euh… Laquelle est Lexa ?

Alycia me montre du doigt alors l'homme se tourne bien vers moi.

— J'aimerais m'entretenir avec toi. Il y a des choses dont nous devons discuter. L'emprise que Jaha a eut sur les nôtres m'a fait réfléchir. Nous ne pouvons pas évoluer en nous faisant la guerre constamment… Et ce blocus…

— Pour le blocus, je réponds, il faudra voir avec la Reine Nia, et sûrement avec tous les chefs de la coalition pour le lever.

— Oui, je comprends. J'ai merdé.

Je lui pose une main sur l'épaule.

— J'ai tué beaucoup des vôtres moi aussi.

Il a un sourire un coin.

**Point de vue Marie :**

Nous laissons Pike et Lexa partir ensemble. Clarke semble un peu méfiante mais elle sait que c'est une bonne chose.

— Alors, nous demande le sosie d'Eliza, comment vous comptez vous y prendre pour rentrer chez vous ?

— Il faut qu'on parle à Bellamy, je dis.

— De toute façon on lui a promis, répond Alycia.

— Il vaudrait mieux que je le vois seule pour commencer. Je vais voir où il est.

— Ok, répond Eliza, nous on va retrouver Lindsey.

Je me sépare des filles et déambule dans les couloirs que je reconnais à moitié. J'arrive vers les prisons où un grand nombre de personnes sont assises, semblant plutôt malades.

— Wow.

— Et encore, c'était pire quand ils étaient tous allongés en train de cracher du liquide argenté, me dit Anya qui arrive dans mon dos.

— J'imagine oui… Tu sais où est Bellamy ?

— Il me semble qu'il est allé prendre des nouvelles de Jaha à l'infirmerie.

— Merci.

Je vais pour partir mais me retourne :

— Euh, tu sais où est l'infirmerie ?

— Je t'y emmène haha !

Je la suis et soudain j'ai une illumination :

— Ah mais attends, tu as revu Raven du coup ! Comment ça s'est passé ?

Anya devient rouge pivoine. Du même rouge que lorsque j'avais failli coucher avec elle et Lindsey. Ce souvenir réveille la pieuvre de mes intestins.

— J'ai compris Anya, elle ressent la même chose que toi.

— J'ai de la chance.

— Non, tu le mérites.

La guerrière me sourit avec gratitude avant de me laisser devant l'infirmerie. Je toque et entre. Abby, Jackson, Bellamy et Jaha allongé sur un lit sont là. Bellamy s'adoucit en me voyant arriver.

— On peut se parler Bellamy ?

— B-bien sûr !

Sans trop savoir où nous pourrions nous poser pour être tranquille, Bellamy m'amène dans la réserve. Entre les flacons d'antibiotiques cabossés et le matériel médical nous nous regardons dans les yeux.

— Je-je peux toucher ton visage ? me demande le garçon.

— Oui.

Je le laisse poser ses paumes sur mes joues. Il est tout tremblant. Une légère odeur d'alcool émane de lui mais il est totalement sobre. Les récents évènements l'ayant sûrement tenu éloigné de la boisson.

— Pourquoi tu as déconné de la sorte Bellamy ?

— Après la mort de… Après ta mort ça a été très difficile O'.

Je veux réagir mais je décide de jouer le rôle de sa sœur pour le laisser se confier.

— Ma vie a toujours tourné autour de toi. Depuis que tu es née je te protège. Comment je pouvais continuer à avancer alors que tu n'étais plus là ? Je n'ai plus d'objectif, plus de but, plus rien… Alors avec Lincoln on a trouvé une nouvelle alliée, l'ivresse. Lincoln s'en est sortit, il m'a abandonné, je me suis réfugié chez Pike. Je l'ai suivi dans son délire de monarque sanguinaire. Pardonne-moi O'… Je ne voyais pas tout le mal qu'on faisait. Mais je suis encore si triste, si tu savais. Il n'y a pas une journée où tu ne me manques pas. Ma petite sœur…

Des larmes coulent sur ses joues. Sa peine m'attaque le cœur et je ne peux m'empêcher de pleurer à mon tour. Je sens qu'il va être très compliqué à remettre sur pied. Je le prends dans mes bras pour l'apaiser. Mon geste d'affection ne fait qu'accroître ses larmes. Il se réfugie dans mon épaule. Ses mains s'agrippent dans mon dos.

— Je vais faire tout mon possible pour te faire retrouver le sourire Bellamy, je te le promets. Mais il va falloir arrêter l'alcool. D'accord ?

— Oui… Je vais essayer…

— Je pense qu'une discussion avec Lincoln te ferait du bien aussi.

— Tu as raison. Il… Il a changé depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai vu.

Nous nous décollons, j'essuie les larmes sur ses joues, il essuie les miennes. Nous rions de la situation.

— Enfin Bellamy tu souris.

— Ça m'arrive il faut croire…

— Je crois qu'on a tous mérité un peu de repos après cette journée de folie, tu ne penses pas ?

— Oui. Et puis il faut que j'aille aider en cuisine, c'est mon tour ce soir.

— Ah vous fonctionnez comme ça ?

— Oui, certains ont des postes définis, d'autres fonctionnent en roulement pour l'effort collectif.

— C'est beau.

— On essaie.

**Point de vue Lindsey :**

Je tourne dans un couloir à la recherche de mes amies quand justement je tombe sur Alycia et Eliza.

— Et Marie ?

— Évidemment, maintenant elle ne se préoccupe que de Marie.

— Hé ! T'es vilaine Eliza ! On en parle de ton obsession pour Alycia ou pas ?!

— A priori c'était plutôt moi qui était obsédée par Eliza…

— Ah, répond l'intéressée, parce que ce n'est plus le cas ?

— Si bien sûr, mais maintenant que tu es avec moi, ce n'est plus malsain.

Les deux femmes s'embrassent doucement sous mon regard joyeux.

— Et Marie ? je répète sur le même ton qu'au début.

— Elle parle avec Bellamy.

Je regarde aussitôt ma montre, elle est toujours arrêtée.

— Tu crois qu'elle va se remettre en route quand on pourra rentrer ? me demande Eliza.

— Aucune idée, mais dans le doute je vérifie…

Arrive Anya qui nous apprend que Marie et Bellamy sont à l'infirmerie. Nous prenons donc cette direction, laissant Anya visiblement chercher Raven. Je tapote les deux bonbons violets qui me restent dans la poche. Un sourire sadique se dessine sur mon visage.

— Ah il y en a une qui est heureuse que Raven et Anya se soient mise en couple !

— Ah si tu savais Alycia, si tu savais !

Nous arrivons devant l'infirmerie où justement Marie et Bellamy sortent.

— Tout est bien chronométré ici, je fais remarquer.

— Un peu comme dans un scénario quoi, répond Marie, on va dîner ?

— Tu crois qu'ils vont nous laisser manger avec eux ? demande Alycia.

— Si quelqu'un vous le refuse, il aura à faire avec moi, répond Bellamy protecteur.

— Ouh, je sens déjà l'odeur de la maison ! se réjouit Eliza.

Et nous suivons le garçon jusqu'au réfectoire. Pendant le trajet Marie passe sa main dans la mienne. Je la serre avec plaisir.

Nous sommes des premiers à arriver dans la cantine. Le peu de Skaikru déjà présents nous dévisage. Surtout Marie. Bellamy nous dit de nous asseoir, qu'il va nous apporter de quoi manger. Bientôt Lexa suivie d'Indra, Titus et Gaïa pénètrent dans la salle. Ils se joignent à notre table.

— Vous avez perdue Costia en route ? je demande sans gêne.

— Niylah lui fait visiter les lieux, répond Indra.

— Intéressant, je relève, mmmh Costiylah ? Niystia ? Il va falloir que j'y réfléchisse…

— T'es irrécupérable Lindsey ! me vanne Eliza.

Le réfectoire se remplit, Clarke, Raven, Anya, Niylah, Costia, et tous les autres finissent par arriver. La table n'est pas assez grande pour accueillir tout le monde, si bien que nous sommes obligé de parler fort les uns entre les autres. Cela me fait bizarre de voir à quel point nous nous sommes si bien intégrées. Mais il va falloir repartir… Déjà je vois Indra rire avec Monty, Titus être intrigué face aux propos qui lui sont tenus par Raven, Gaïa boire les paroles de Jasper. Un nouveau monde est possible.

Pike assit en bout de table se lève d'un coup et se racle la gorge pour demander le silence.

— Je voudrais lever mon verre à John Murphy.

Les sourires s'effacent et des visages se baissent.

— Il est mort par ma faute en voulant sauver des gens que je considérais comme mes ennemis. Je n'aurais jamais assez les mots pour que vous me pardonniez mes actes. Mais ça ne retirera pas le courage de ce jeune homme.

Il boit une gorgée et lève son verre. Tout le monde l'imite et il reprend :

— Lexa et moi avons longuement discuté. Il y a encore des points à éclaircir mais je suis convaincu que nous arriverons à une paix durable. Enfin, si Nia arrive un jour à me pardonner à son tour…

Un rire jaune soulève l'assemblée.

— Alors ce soir je vous demande de profiter. Certains d'entre vous ont vécu des choses extraordinaires ces derniers temps et le retour à la réalité doit être difficile. Demain Lexa repartira pour Polis, mais les natifs qui veulent rester à Arkadia sont les bienvenus.

En disant cela il regarde Lincoln puis Niylah. La blonde, assise à côté de Costia, se met à sourire.

— Sinclair ! hurle Jasper en se levant. Pour ce soir tu peux bien laisser couler l'alcool à flot, non ?!

L'intéressé rigole et se lève. Un murmure général se propage autour des tables. Sinclair revient avec un énorme fût grisâtre.

— La réserve de Monty, chuchote Harper.

— Laisse-les faire, lui répond l'asiatique.

Jasper lance des hourras et tout le monde retrouve une joie communicative. Je vois Bellamy refuser un verre d'alcool qu'on lui tend. Oui, on va rentrer chez nous.

**Point de vue Alycia :**

La nuit est courte. Par manque de place nous dormons entassés dans les chambres. Et l'effervescence générale nous empêche aussi d'avoir un sommeil tranquille. Le lendemain nous nous retrouvons tous dans la courre, devant les grandes portes de l'entrée d'Arkadia. Il a en amont été décidé que mes amies et moi retournerions à Polis avec Bellamy. Lui faire changer d'air nous semble la meilleure solution. Pike avait donné son accord pour que son second s'absente un moment. Tant que Nia n'était pas dans les parages, Lexa avait décidé de prendre le risque de faire passer des Skaikru de l'autre côté de la frontière instaurée par le blocus. Clarke aussi rentrait à Polis. Nous étions trop nombreux, la blonde avait réussi à négocier une voiture avec Pike, ils n'avaient pas retrouvés les chevaux qui avaient amené Eliza et les autres à Arkadia. Voiture avec laquelle reviendrait de toute façon Bellamy lorsqu'il irait mieux. Sur les chevaux étaient déjà montés Indra et Titus.

— Si d'autres Skaikru veulent venir à Polis, s'exclame Lexa d'une voix forte, je les accueillerai avec bienveillance. On s'occupera de Nia d'une manière ou d'une autre.

— Je viens avec vous.

C'est Raven qui sort de la foule pour se mettre aux côtés d'Anya. Lexa a un énorme sourire envers sa mentor.

— Très bien, alors Clarke, Alycia, Eliza, Lindsey, Marie, Indra, Titus, Gaïa, Anya, Raven, Bellamy, rentrent avec moi. Lincoln ?

— Je viens, je crois que Bellamy a besoin de moi.

Le frère d'Octavia sourit en baissant la tête.

— Costia ? demande Lexa avec un léger trémolo dans la voix.

— Puisque le chef est d'accord, je vais rester à Arkadia. Je crois que ça me fera du bien.

En disant cela Costia à un regard envers Niylah. Lexa ne pose donc pas la question à cette dernière, il est évident qu'elle va rester ici. La situation me semble cocasse. Lexa, Costia, Clarke et Niylah, des amours entrecroisés.

— Personne d'autre ?

Personne ne réagit.

— Alors c'est un au revoir.

Pike s'approche de Lexa pour lui serrer la main.

— Puissions-nous nous revoir, dit le Chancelier.

— Mebi oso na hit choda op nodotaim, répond Lexa.

Avant de partir, Clarke fait une accolade à ses amis puis à sa mère. Tout le monde se dit au revoir dans une ambiance qui respire déjà la nostalgie. Mais ils savent qu'ils vont tous se recroiser. Le blocus n'est plus qu'un souvenir. Seul Jaha n'est pas là. Encore inconscient à l'infirmerie dit-on. Ou bien il a simplement préféré fuir.

Eliza, Lindsey, Bellamy, Lincoln et moi montons dans le 4x4. Les autres se rejoignent dans le chariot. Bellamy prend le volant.

— Vous savez que c'est très perturbant que vous ressembliez aux autres ?

— Alors là, répond Lincoln, je ne te le fais pas dire ! Combien de fois j'ai failli m'embrouiller entre les prénoms… Puis vous avez vraiment des prénoms bizarres… Je ne parle pas que de vous quatre, les Skaikru aussi !

— C'est vous qui avez des prénoms étranges ! lance Bellamy. Niylah ? Sérieusement ?

— Ah parce que Thelonious c'est mieux ?

Tout le monde dans l'habitacle se marre. Bellamy doit se forcer à ne plus rire pour ne pas nous envoyer dans le décor. Lindsey regarde sa montre. Toujours rien.

* * *

_**De retour à Polis avec deux bonbons violets en poche…. A samedi !**_


	36. Chapitre 35

_**De retour à Polis, chacun reprend ses marques…**_

_**Enjoy ;)**_

* * *

**Point de vue Clarke :**

Lorsque nous franchissons les portes de Polis j'ai l'impression d'être revenue à la maison. C'est étrange, j'avais eu la même sensation en arrivant à Arkadia. On peut avoir deux familles. Je souris et prends une grande bouffée de l'odeur de la ville. Les gardes sont méfiants envers le 4x4 qui arrive, mais Lexa les rassure. Les quatre filles restent bien cachées dans la voiture pour éviter tout conflit et toute confusion. Ils se garent derrière la grande tour et les sosies sortent en douce. Nous montons tous dans la salle du trône pour essayer d'organiser un peu les choses. Il est décidé que je dormirais à présent dans la chambre de Lexa. Raven se propose pour dormir dans celle d'Anya. La chambre de Clarke devient, le temps que les filles trouvent un moyen de rentrer chez elles, la chambre d'Alycia et Eliza. La chambre dans laquelle nous les avions mises à leur arrivée sera pour Marie et Lindsey. Lexa offre une chambre à Lincoln dans la Tour, son logement ayant été attribué à quelqu'un d'autre après son départ. Lincoln propose à Bellamy d'y dormir avec lui. Les autres savent déjà où loger.

Après la répartition et l'accord de se retrouver ici au coucher du soleil pour dîner, Titus, Indra et Gaïa quittent la pièce. Anya attrape Raven par la main en lançant à l'assemblée qu'elle veut lui faire visiter la Tour et la ville. Elles sortent sous nos rires amusés. Lincoln décide de faire de même avec Bellamy qui connaît déjà la Tour mais pas tous les recoins de la ville. Ne reste plus que Lexa, les sosies et moi. Comme au début.

— Hé bien, dit Lexa en soufflant, il s'en est passé des choses depuis votre arrivée !

— Plus que depuis l'arrivée de Clarke et de siens ? demande Lindsey. Parce que bon, Mont Weather c'était un gros délire aussi !

— Hahaha, je m'esclaffe, il faut croire qu'on n'est jamais tranquille ici. Ou alors c'est dans nos gênes. Raven, Octavia et moi on arrive ici on fou le bordel. Vous quatre arrivez ici et vous foutez le bordel.

— Sauf que je ressemble à Alycia, me coupe Lexa, donc ça sous entendrait que moi aussi j'ai foutu le bordel en arrivant… A la tête de la Coalition ?

— Hé, peut-être, je lui réponds avec un clin d'œil, qui sait !

Un rire égaye la salle du trône.

— C'est pas tout ça, dit Marie, mais j'aimerais bien prendre une douche moi, ça fait un bail que de l'eau propre n'est pas entrée en contact avec ma peau !

— Et puis je suppose qu'on a tous besoin de se retrouver, chuchote Lexa en me regardant dans les yeux.

Je me sens bouillir et rougir. Les quatre autres aussi. Elles finissent par s'en aller. Alycia avec Eliza, Lindsey avec Marie. Je me retrouve enfin seule avec Lexa. Dans cette salle si emblématique.

— C'était bien la Cité des Lumières ? je demande à Lexa avec un sourire en coin.

— J'aurais préféré t'avoir à mes côtés…

Lentement nous nous rapprochons. Au milieu de la pièce nos corps se rencontrent et fusionnent. D'abord dans une étreinte puis dans un baiser. Mue par une puissante envie d'elle, je la pousse jusqu'au trône. Lexa s'y assoit et me regarde tendrement pendant que je prends place sur ses cuisses. J'enroule mes jambes autour de sa taille et replonge sur sa bouche. Dans cette position Lexa doit lever la tête. Je me sens supérieure à la grande Heda, et j'y prends un malin plaisir. Elle passe ses mains sous mon haut pour caresser toute l'entendue de mon dos. Je frissonne et me sens d'un coup terriblement bien. Ce sont les mêmes sensations qu'au jour de notre première fois. Chaque baiser de Lexa fait monter en moi un désir qui va au-delà du supportable. Je sens mon cœur brûler, ma peau se consumer. Mes mains se précipitent sur les vêtements de Lexa pour les lui enlever. Elle fait de même et nous nous retrouvons torses nus l'une devant l'autre. Nous stoppons les baisers pour nous regarder un instant. Nous nous sourions abondamment et finissons par rire. Un rire doux et incontrôlable. Un rire de bonheur. Nos épaules se soulèvent à l'unisson. Nous finissons par nous calmer, j'essuie des larmes de rire aux coins des yeux de Lexa et plonge mon regard dans le sien.

— Je te veux, murmure Lexa.

Ma réponse ne se fait pas attendre, je prends la tête de Lexa dans mes mains et me jette sur ses lèvres. Elle caresse une dernière fois mon dos et fait glisser ses mains sur mes côtes, pour arriver sur ma poitrine. Elle me caresse les seins tout en couvrant mon cou de baisers. Je bascule ma tête en arrière en gémissant. Puis je me racle la gorge et pose mes mains sur les épaules de Lexa pour la pousser contre le trône. Ainsi, je peux venir couvrir le buste de ma partenaire de baisers. Lexa ferme les yeux et passe sa main dans mes cheveux. Je sens qu'en elle aussi, le désir est à son comble. Lexa se mord la lèvre inférieure lorsque je fais glisser ma langue sur sa poitrine. Je remonte pour embrasser brièvement ses lèvres, puis je me lève pour venir m'agenouiller en face du trône. J'entreprends d'enlever ce qu'il reste de vêtements à Heda qui m'aide un peu. Une fois que l'objet de mes convoitises est libéré, je commence à embrasser et caresser ses mollets et ses cuisses. Elle s'agrippe aux accoudoirs du trône et essaye de contrôler sa respiration.

Ma langue se balade le long de la cuisse gauche de Lexa et arrive enfin à son but. J'y dépose d'abord un baiser qui la fait défaillir, puis j'entreprends d'y promener ma langue, lentement, doucement, avec envie et passion. Elle finit par passer sa main dans mes cheveux. Sa respiration devient de plus en plus saccadée. Elle retient ses gémissements mais elle a du mal à les contenir. Ses jambes tremblent. Une de mes mains quitte sa cuisse pour venir s'enlacer avec la main de la brune qui est toujours agrippée au trône. Les doigts de Lexa se crispent, ses ongles s'enfoncent dans le dos de ma main. Encore quelques baisers et coups de langue et le corps de Lexa se cambre une ultime fois sous un râle de plaisir. Elle se laisse glisser du siège et se retrouve à genoux, à terre, face à moi.

Nous nous embrassons, alors même que Lexa aurait dû reprendre son souffle. Elle me pousse et elle se retrouve allongée sur moi. Elle attrape mes mains pour les caler au-dessus de ma tête. Nos doigts s'entrelacent pendant que nous nous embrassons toujours aussi passionnément. Une de ses mains se détache d'une des miennes pour descendre lentement caresser mon bras, mon visage, mon cou, mon épaule, mon sein, mon flanc, ma cuisse, mon ventre. Les caresses durent un petit temps avant que sa main, enfin, s'aventure entre mes cuisses Je ne peux retenir un gémissement qui s'engouffre dans sa bouche. Au bout d'un moment, je souffle tant que je ne suis plus capable de l'embrasser. Nous nous regardons toutes les deux dans les yeux. Ce qui a pour effet d'être encore plus jouissif. Je m'agrippe au dos de Lexa. Mon corps se cambre, s'agite, mais nos yeux restent fixés les uns dans les autres. Je jouis, le regard planté dans celui de Lexa. Le baiser qui s'en suit dure presque une éternité.

Lexa finit par se poser à mes côtés. Nous reprenons nos souffles en silence, collées l'une à l'autre, ne nous souciant de rien d'autre.

— Je serais toujours avec toi Lexa, quoiqu'il arrive…

— Est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit à quel point je t'aime Clarke ?

— Mmmh, je ne suis pas sûre.

J'ai un air coquin qui la fait rire.

— Je t'aime…

Sa déclaration se perd dans un nouveau baiser.

**Point de vue Eliza :**

Je suis beaucoup moins pressée de me doucher que Marie. En pénétrant dans la chambre de Clarke une sorte de nostalgie me surprend. J'y avais passé un peu de temps seule. J'avais l'impression que c'était il y a longtemps alors que c'était i peine quelques jours. Je regarde comment je suis habillée dans le miroir.

— On dirait vraiment Clarke, dit Alycia en passant derrière moi pour m'enlacer.

Elle pose son menton sur mon épaule et nous nous regardons par le biais du miroir.

— Après tout, je dis, nous sommes le Clexa.

— Ou le Elycia ?

— Ah parce que tu connais le nom de notre ship ?

— Il se pourrait que j'ai lu quelques fanfictions sur toi et moi…

— Alycia !

Je la gronde du regard dans notre reflet.

— Pardon…

— Ahahah je plaisante ! Mais qui aurait cru ça de toi ?! Et tu as lu des choses intéressantes ?

— Oh oui… Très !

Je lâche son regard et me retourne pour l'embrasser aussitôt.

— Dans mes souvenirs la salle de bain de Clarke est assez spacieuse, tu viens avec moi Alycia ?

Elle rit de bonheur et nous courrons jusque dans le fond de la pièce.

**Point de vue Lindsey :**

A peine nous arrivons dans la chambre que Marie fonce sous la douche. Je reste dans ma crasse le temps qu'elle ait fini et que je lui vole presque sa place. Enfin propres et comme neuves, nous nous allongeons sur le lit, éreintées.

— Quand on sera rentré à la maison je vais dormir trois mois ! je siffle.

— Attends, si ça se trouve on va revenir pile pour la reprise du tournage…

— Olalala, on va devoir revoir Pike, Jaha, Roan et tout le blabla…

— Comme si tu n'aimais pas ça !

— Bon soit, je dis en me tournant sur le côté, mais j'aurais bien besoin d'une pause.

Marie se tourne vers moi et me regarde. Sa main se porte jusqu'à ma joue pour la caresser doucement. C'est comme si le temps s'arrête.

— Je peux t'accorder une pause.

Sa phrase est dite dans un chuchotis à peine audible. Son visage puis tout son corps se rapprochent de moi. Quand sa bouche se pose sur la mienne j'ai l'impression que la pièce se met à tourner.

— Wow, je dis lorsque nous nous séparons.

— Ça faisait longtemps qu'on en avait besoin je pense.

— Je n'en ai pas eu assez je crois…

Je retourne sur ses lèvres. Je mets un peu plus de passion dans le baiser. Nous découvrons nos bouches, tout doucement le bout de nos langues, un peu l'émail de nos dents. Les choque entre nos canines nous font rire. Déjà nous nous amusons dans le baiser. Mais il reste tendre. J'ose une main sur son flanc mais rien de plus. Je ne saurais dire combien de temps dure cet instant. Tout ce que je sais c'est que je suis extrêmement contrariée lorsque je m'aperçois que le soleil se couche déjà.

— Je crois que c'est l'heure d'aller dîner, je dis à contre cœur sur les lèvres de Marie.

Elle m'embrasse avec force et se lève d'un bond du lit.

— Je meurs de faim !

Je ris et lui dis de prendre de l'avance le temps que j'aille uriner. Elle sort et je reste assise sur le lit. Je mets ma main dans ma poche et en sors les deux boules violettes. Je les observe en les mettant à la lumière qui les rend translucides. Je réfléchis quelques instants et me dirige vers la salle de bain. J'avais repéré une pierre servant de repose savon. Je m'en empare et commence à réduire en miette le premier bonbon. Je sépare la poudre en deux parts égales et je recommence avec le second. J'ai maintenant quatre parts égales de poudre mauve. Je regarde autour de moi pour trouver un moyen de les conserver séparément. Je vais dans les toilettes et prends quatre feuilles de ce qui sert ici de papier toilette. Je forme des sortes de petites poches avec chaque et y fait glisser les miettes à l'intérieur. Je referme mes sachets de dealeuse improvisée et je les fourre dans ma poche.

— Cela agit sur des désirs déjà enfouis. Pour moi aucun problème. Pour Anya, je sais que ça marchera. Pour Marie aussi, ça avait failli fonctionner. Et Raven… Les regards qu'elle m'a lancés… Ça va le faire !

Je sors de la pièce toute fière de moi. Lorsque j'arrive dans la salle du trône tout le monde est déjà là autour de la table en train de discuter.

— Tiens, Lindsey, me hèle Indra, puisque tu es debout, tu nous serres à boire ?

Alors là, il ne pouvait y avoir meilleur timing. Je me dirige sur le côté de la table où est posée une carafe d'un liquide rougeâtre. Si c'est de l'alcool ça ne fera qu'amplifier les effets, parfait. Je sers les treize verres présents et vérifie que personne ne me regarde avant de verser la poudre mauve dans quatre des verres. Je retire la carafe du plateau et le soulève en commençant la distribution. Évidemment je choisis soigneusement les quatre verres que je serre à Anya, Marie et Raven. Je vais reposer le plateau et amène la carafe au milieu de la table pour les prochaines tournées.

Lorsque je m'assois, Lexa se lève pour faire un discours.

— Cela fait longtemps que je n'avais pas dîner avec autant de personnes. Le repas ne sera pas aussi bon que ceux que vous avez pu connaître avant puisque je n'ai pas pu le préparer plus tôt. Mais je suis sûre que vous apprécierez. Bellamy, j'espère que tu rapporteras à Pike à quel point Heda sait être conviviale.

Bellamy lui lève son verre en signe de réponse.

— Alycia, Eliza, Lindsey, Marie, je voulais vous remercier. Pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour nos peuples. Je ne sais pas si cet accord de paix aurait été trouvé sans vous. En tous cas pas aussi vite et pas avec si peu de morts. J'ai été très heureuse de faire votre connaissance. En espérant que vous puissiez rentrer chez vous.

Nous applaudissons tous lorsque Lexa lève son verre et qu'elle en boit une gorgée. Puis tout le monde lève son verre et l'imite, sauf Bellamy. Je m'excuse de lui avoir servi de l'alcool mais il me pardonne et se lève pour ramener l'eau. Mes trois victimes sont prises au piège. Avec la moitié d'un bonbon j'espère que cela fera quand même de l'effet.

**Point de vue Lincoln :**

Tout le monde se met à manger avec faim. Je préfère largement les cuistots de Heda que ceux d'Arkadia ! Je dévore un volatile sans même me préoccuper de savoir le nom de son espèce.

— Je voulais vous dire, intervient Titus, mes gardes m'ont informé qu'ils avaient retrouvé la fille que Murphy nous avait demandé de chercher. Alors, j'aimerais avoir votre avis avant de prendre une décision.

— Et si on lui demandait à elle son avis ? propose Eliza. Je suppose qu'elle n'a rencontré que John, mais si Lexa tu peux promettre de l'accueillir ici sans jugement, ou Bellamy de même à Arkadia, elle pourra décider du chemin à prendre.

— J'aime ton esprit sage, lui répond Titus, tu ne veux pas prendre la place de Clarke par hasard ?

— Hé ! s'exclame l'intéressée.

— Je plaisante, je plaisante, répond Titus, j'ai bien vu à quel point Lexa tient à toi Clarke. Je ne te ferais remplacer pour rien au monde.

Les rires fusent, les verres se vident et se remplissent, la nourriture disparaît petit à petit. Mon regard tombe sur Marie. Vers la fin du repas elle a les joues en feu, elle s'amuse. Ce n'est pas Octavia, je le sais, mais la voir ainsi me rempli de joie. Bellamy aussi la regarde, mais il a encore cette nostalgie dans les yeux. Avant le dîner nous avions longuement discuté tous les deux dans les rues de Polis. Nous avions d'abord échangés sur nos souvenirs d'Octavia, ceux que nous avions déjà abordés miles et miles fois lorsque nous nous saoulions à Arkadia. Puis j'avais fini par lui raconter ma rencontre avec Marie. Ma prise de conscience, en quoi elle avait changé ma perception des choses. « S'il existe deux personnes comme elle dans l'univers, il existe bien d'autres belles choses encore et pour ça il faut que je vive heureux. » Ma phrase l'avait réconforté mais il lui fallait encore un peu de temps.

Je me tourne à présent vers Anya. Elle m'avait manqué lorsque j'étais à Arkadia. La voir si souriante aux côtés de Raven me fait aussi beaucoup de bien. S'abreuver de la joie de ses amis fait partie des plaisirs de la vie. Les deux jeunes femmes paraissent très complices. Mais d'un coup un poids se pose dans mon cœur. Ai-je le droit d'être heureux même avec la mort d'Octavia ? Je ne m'étais pas posé la question. Ai-je le droit de retomber amoureux ?

— Excusez-moi, je reviens.

Je m'essuies la bouche et sors de table.

— Ça va Linc ? me demande Anya.

— Oui ne t'en fais pas, mon corps avait oublié l'alcool, je vais juste prendre un peu l'air.

— Fais attention.

— Promis.

Je descends les escaliers de la tour et me retrouve à l'air frais. Les étoiles me remettent du baume au cœur. Je repense à Murphy. La haut ils sont tous en train de festoyer mais cet homme est mort. Pike avait porté un toast en son honneur soit mais… Il manque quelque chose. Je me dirige d'un pas rapide vers la salle des gardes.

— Lincoln ?

— Je suis revenu…

Les trois gaillards me regardent avec méfiance.

— Dites-moi, vous sauriez où est la fille que Titus vous avez demandé de chercher ?

— Ah la fille du désert, oui, elle est dans la pièce d'à côté. Ce n'est pas un cachot mais on ne pouvait pas la laisser partir maintenant qu'on l'a trouvé. Fais gaffe, elle n'est pas forcément de bonne humeur…

— Merci.

Et je m'engouffre dans la pièce. Un petit brin de femme redresse la tête et me regarde avec ses yeux chocolats. Ses cheveux sont retenus dans un bandanas. Une de ses mains est enroulée dans un tissu. Oh, je vois, elle a une malformation, c'est pour ça qu'Eliza a précisé que Lexa devait lui dire qu'elle serait accueilli ici sans moquerie.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? elle me demande amèrement.

— Je veux savoir si on t'a dit la vérité.

— La vérité ? A propos de quoi ?

Je m'assoie à ses côtés sur le banc. Elle se méfie mais me regarde.

— Tu sais pourquoi tu es ici ?

— On m'a dit qu'un certain Titus avait tout mis en œuvre pour me trouver.

— C'est John Murphy qui le lui a demandé.

A ce nom son regard s'illumine.

— Et il est où ?

— Justement…

Je commence par lui parler du missile lancé par le peuple de Murphy et conclu en expliquant le courage dont le garçon a fait preuve juste avant de perdre sa vie. Des larmes s'accumulent aux coins des yeux de la fille mais elle ne veut pas se laisser pleurer.

— Comment tu t'appelles ? je lui demande doucement pour couper ses pensées négatives.

— Emori.

— Lincoln, enchanté.

Je lui tends ma main pour qu'elle me la serre avec la sienne nous couverte. Elle se méfie mais répond à mon geste. Je pose mon autre paume sur nos mains pour la retenir un instant.

— Sache qu'ici tu seras bien traitée et toujours bien accueillie. Je comprends ta perte et-

— Comment tu pourrais comprendre ? elle s'énerve en retirant sa main.

— Moi aussi… Moi aussi j'ai perdue la personne que j'aime…

Je ne m'en rends pas compte tout de suite, mais des larmes finissent par couler sur mes joues. En miroir, Emori se met à pleurer également. Puis elle se jette dans mes bras pour s'y réfugier. Son étreinte fait naître du réconfort en moi. _Oui je peux oublier Octavia, oui je peux être heureux, je le sais, je le sens. Cette fille au creux de mes bras…_

**Point de vue Raven :**

A force de trop boire je commence à avoir la tête qui tourne. Mais l'ambiance est euphorique alors je ne m'en préoccupe pas trop. Ma cuisse collée à celle d'Anya me démange de plus en plus. Et je sens qu'Anya aussi s'agite. Parfois elle pose sa main sur ma cuisse, ou la passe dans mon dos. Et chaque fois le geste me rend dingue. Mon regard croise de nombreuse fois celui de mon double lors du dîner. J'ai une appétence assez intense pour sa bouche. La mienne est-elle aussi appétissante ? Marie assise à ses côtés semble tout autant tactile qu'Anya, et Lindsey tout autant réceptive que moi. Un feu monte en moi.

Vers la fin du repas Lincoln quitte la table, Anya semble inquiète mais il se veut rassurant.

— J'espère qu'il ne va pas faire de bêtises, me dit Anya au creux de l'oreille.

Sa phrase n'a absolument rien de sexuelle et pourtant elle fait monter un désir en moi. Il faut que j'arrête de boire.

— Ça va aller Anya.

C'est ma voix mais pourtant ce n'est pas moi qui lui dit._ Ah oui, j'avais oublié Lindsey._ Anya la regarde, Lindsey continue sa pensée :

— Il est fort Lincoln, il nous a protégé lorsqu'on était aux Trihous, je pense que de retour à Polis il peut prendre soin de lui.

— Les Trihous ? je demande perdue.

— Des maisons dans les arbres, répond Anya.

Je sais que je n'en saurais pas plus aujourd'hui. Anya reste accrochée au regard de Lindsey. Étrange. Lindsey se lève.

— Anya ?

— Oui ?

— Je serais curieuse de voir l'endroit où tu as entraîné Lexa lorsqu'elle était enfant.

— Euh, tu veux voir ça maintenant ?

— Je suis sûre que de nuit c'est très beau.

De plus en plus étrange.

— Je viens avec vous ! je m'entends dire alors que j'ai le tournis rien qu'en me relevant de ma chaise.

— D'accord… Marie, tu veux te joindre à nous ?

Marie regarde Anya qui demande et lui fait oui de la tête. Puis elle regarde Lindsey et la fusille du regard.

— Nous on va profiter de la chaleur de la salle du trône, hein ! répond Eliza en nous regardant partir.

Nous nous retrouvons toutes les quatre dans le couloir sans que je ne réalise vraiment ce qui se passe.

— Lindsey ! s'énerve Marie. Ne me dis pas que tu as-

— J'ai bien peur que si, la coupe Anya.

— T'es incorrigible ! s'emporte Marie.

Lindsey hausse les épaules et regarde Anya avec un sourire en coin.

— Alors, Anya, tu nous montres ?

Anya a un rire d'affrontement et enroule ses doigts avec les miens avant de me dire :

— Raven, j'espère que tu es prête, parce qu'elles ne rigolent pas ces deux là.

Je ne comprends absolument rien à la situation. Je sais juste que le contact de la main d'Anya augmente ma température corporelle et que je ne peux me détacher de la bouche de Lindsey et des yeux de Marie. Je me laisse entraîner dehors à travers les rues sombres.

* * *

_**Attention le prochain chapitre promet d'être, comment dire… Assez mathématique ahah ! A mardi !**_


	37. Chapitre 36

_**Écoutez, j'ai envie de dire que vous savez ce qui va se passer avec ces bonbons… Du coup bah… Enjoy haha !**_

* * *

**Point de vue Gaïa : **

A la table du dîner ne reste maintenant plus grand monde. Les conversations ont diminué en intensité et je me demande si je veux parler avec ma mère ou avec Titus. Ce serait l'occasion de renouer avec Indra, mais Titus m'est important pour mon avenir et je suis sûre qu'il a remarqué mon comportement avec Lexa lors de ces évènements. J'ai bien envie de me tourner vers ma mère tout de même, mais je suis arrêtée par Titus.

— Gaïa, je voulais te féliciter pour le soin qui tu as apporté à Lexa lorsqu'elle était dans son coma. D'après ce qu'on m'a raconté et de ce que j'ai vu de mes yeux, tu as rempli les fonctions de fleimkeepa à merveille. Je te remercie d'avoir été là lorsque je ne pouvais pas. Je pense qu'il serait bien de revoir notre système. Il y a toujours eu un unique fleimkeepa mais il serait peut-être temps d'instaurer l'arrivée d'un second. Et bien sûr à terme tu prendras ma place et à ton tour tu te trouveras un bras droit que tu formeras.

— Wow, euh, c'est beaucoup plus que ce à quoi je m'attendais Titus. Merci beaucoup. Bien sûr ce sera avec plaisir que je serais au service de la Flamme et de Heda sous tes indications.

Titus me sourit et Lexa se lève pour venir me féliciter. Elle en profite pour me remercier à son tour. Je regarde Indra, elle sourit chaleureusement.

— Maman ? Je pourrais te parler…

— Bien sûr.

Elle se lève et nous sortons, vidant encore plus la salle. Nous marchons silencieusement dans les rues de la ville jusqu'à ce que je prenne la parole :

— Je sais que tu aurais voulu faire de moi une guerrière et que tu n'as jamais vraiment approuvé mon envie de devenir protectrice de la Flamme mais…

— Je t'arrête tout de suite Gaïa. Oui j'ai longtemps souhaité que tu suives ma voie, je rêvais de t'entraîner, comme Anya entraînait Lexa, je rêvais de pouvoir combattre à tes côtés. Mais le monde a changé. Et j'ai vu à quel point tu tenais à Heda et à quel point tu mets du cœur dans ta formation de fleimkeepa. Je me rends compte à présent à quel point c'est important pour toi. Et… Je suis fière de toi.

Elle s'arrête de marcher pour me regarder.

— Tu as un bel avenir devant toi, et je pense qu'avec tous les changements qui vont avoir lieu tu seras plus que nécessaire à la sécurité de Heda. Alors je suis fière de toi ma fille, tu mérites les louanges que Titus t'as faites ce soir.

— Merci.

Je me jette dans ses bras pour retrouver la douceur maternelle qui m'avait manquée depuis toutes ces années.

**Point de vue Marie :**

Mes sentiments sont tout brumeux. Je suis à la fois en colère contre Lindsey qui, je l'ai compris en reconnaissant les effets de l'aphrodisiaque, nous avait drogué Raven, Anya et moi avec les bonbons violets que nous avions déjà consommé après notre arrivée aux Trihous. Et d'un autre côté le stupéfiant fait son effet car j'ai très envie d'elle. D'elles… _Évidemment que dans l'état actuel des choses j'ai très envie de faire l'amour avec deux Lindsey. Et Anya… Je l'ai toujours trouvé jolie alors… Et puis bien sûr, les deux autres femmes piégées on__t__ l'air partant aussi. Quel__le__ idée ont eu ces __N__atifs d'inventer ce bonbon ! Très dangereux… _

Nous suivons Anya qui nous mène là où Lindsey voulait aller. Je ne comprends même pas comment elle a réussi à faire en sorte que nous nous retrouvions toutes les quatre. Nous arrivons dans une clairière que je ne reconnais pas.

— C'est là, dit Anya. Là où j'ai entraîné Lexa lorsqu'elle était encore enfant.

Lindsey lève les yeux au ciel, je l'imite. Une myriade d'étoiles s'étalent sous nos yeux. Sans la pollution lumineuse c'est sûr qu'on y voit plus clair. Mais je ne reconnais aucune constellation. Elles sont différentes par rapport à chez nous ?

— Pourquoi vous vous disputiez dans le couloir ? demande Raven qui me tire de ma contemplation.

— Je t'expliquerais plus tard, répond Anya, pour le moment je crois qu'il ne nous reste plus qu'à profiter.

— Profiter ? Attends, tu veux dire que… Toutes les quatre on est en train de penser à la même chose ?

— C'est ça, répond Lindsey avec un sourire en coin.

— Comment c'est possible ?

— Je t'expliquerai demain Raven, promis…

— Mais du coup, euh ?

— Relax !

Lindsey s'exclame en s'allongeant dans l'herbe fraîche. Après tout, elle a raison. Je m'allonge à ses côtés. Anya nous regarde de haut, roule les yeux au ciel puis décide de s'allonger à côté de Lindsey. Raven n'a plus de choix que de s'allonger à côté d'Anya. Je sens Lindsey glisser sa main dans la mienne.

— Donc personne ne veut m'expliquer maintenant ? demande encore Raven.

— Elle est reloue un peu, non ? je réagis.

— Ah c'est la personnalité de Raven, hein ! répond Lindsey. Une scientifique, il faut qu'elle ait des explications à tout !

— Hé, ne parlez pas de moi comme si je n'étais pas là !

— Tu parles trop Raven.

Anya se met sur elle et l'embrasse pour la faire taire. Lindsey et moi regardons la scène avec envie.

— T'étais obligée Lindsey, hein ?

— C'était trop tentant… De faire ça avec mon double…

— Espèce d'égocentrique va !

J'imite Anya et me porte sur le corps de Lindsey pour l'embrasser avec une passion brûlante que la drogue accentue. Nos baisers de cet après-midi m'avaient déjà mise dans un certain état d'esprit, mais maintenant le tout est multiplié par dix. Comme Anya s'était allongée entre Lindsey et Raven il y a maintenant un espace entre nos deux couples. Un espace qui forme dans mon esprit une abyme inimaginable. Je veux les sentir s'embrasser près de moi.

— On se rapproche ? je dis à Lindsey en lui montrant les deux femmes d'à côtés.

— Je t'adore Marie.

Nous rions, je me redresse et Lindsey glisse jusqu'à percuter le corps de Raven qui ne réagit même pas tant elle est concentrée sur les baisers d'Anya. Je me remets sur Lindsey et reprends nos échanges de salive. Maintenant je peux sentir l'épaule d'Anya contre la mienne et la sensation me revigore.

**Point de vue Lindsey :**

Pas peu fière que mon plan ait fonctionné à merveille, je me laisse totalement aller aux baisers de Marie. Je sens le corps de Raven tout près du mien. J'approche doucement ma main pour trouver les doigts de Raven encore dans l'herbe. Je décide d'emmêler nos doigts. Elle se laisse totalement faire et resserre même l'étreinte. A bout de souffle, Anya se redresse, je la vois du coin de l'œil. Alors je lâche la bouche de Marie pour me tourner vers elles. Nous échangeons toutes les quatre des regards. Il y a comme un accord silencieux qui passe entre nous. Marie se redresse, Anya l'imite et elles s'embrassent sous nos yeux affamés. Alors je me mets à fixer à Raven en me mordant la lèvre. Mon visage s'approche doucement de celui qui me ressemble. Un frisson me parcours. Je me suis déjà embrassée dans la glace. Mais là je sais que je vais tomber sur de vraies lèvres et pas un retour froid et lisse. Nos bouches se soudent dans une chaleur infernale. L'herbe fraîche et le petit vent ne servent à rien pour faire baisser la température que nous générons toutes les quatre. Le goût de la langue de Raven ressemble à celui que je peux sentir dans ma bouche. Donc comme j'y suis habituée c'est comme si elle n'a aucune saveur. Mais l'expérience reste agréable et nouvelle. Pendant le baiser je sens Marie revenir vers moi et m'embrasser la nuque puis la mâchoire. Elle tente même de passer une langue entre nos bouches. De l'autre côté Anya essaye aussi une percée. Bientôt une valse de langues se met en marche. Je sens de la salive couler le long de ma gorge et s'écraser dans l'herbe. Je jurerais que ce subtile mélange fera pousser la nature plus rapidement. Je ne peux plus rester sans bouger. Je me dégage du quatuor pour me redresser et je fais basculer Anya en l'emportant avec moi. Nous nous retrouvons face à face allongées. Nos regards se croisent comme cette première fois dans les Trihous. Mais quelque chose a changé. Elle a goûté au corps de Raven entre temps. Elle sait la différence.

Marie et Raven nous rejoignent en nous surplombant. J'embrasse Anya, les deux autre nous imites. Puis Marie vient croquer l'oreille d'Anya, Raven lécher mon cou. Un brouillon total se forme. Toutes fiévreuses nous essayons de nous débarrasser de nos vêtements ou de ceux des autres. Nous nous retrouvons nues sur un parterre de vêtements qui nous protègent du sol. J'espère que personne n'aura l'idée de passer par ici…

Comme si Anya était l'intruse du groupe, nous décidons de la plaquer au sol sur le dos et de nous occuper d'elle toutes les trois. Raven entretient sa bouche, Marie tripote sa poitrine, quant à moi je descends lentement le long de son ventre à coup de langue. De là où je suis j'entends Anya gémir. Tout cela m'amuse beaucoup. J'échange de place avec Raven mais je me demande même si Anya le remarque. Nues, nous sommes exactement les mêmes, seul le bleu sur hanche de Raven permet de nous différencier. Je sais déjà que je vais en jouer avec Marie. Cette dernière vient d'ailleurs ajouter sa langue à la mienne dans la bouche d'Anya qui est vite parcourue d'un orgasme fulgurant. La Native semble surprise de sa propre jouissance. A bout de souffle elle nous pousse Marie et moi pour faire remonter Raven et l'embrasser. Je regarde la scène en riant presque. Puis Raven attrape mon épaule pour me ramener dans l'étreinte. Toutes les deux nous mettent Marie et moi au sol et nous chevauchent. Les bouches s'échangent, les poitrines sont visitées par plusieurs langues, Marie et moi nous embrassons avec passion. Je la sens mettre sa main entre mes cuisses. Et je réalise que c'est notre première fois. Drôle de première fois.

Les doigts de Marie en moi, conjugués avec la bouche de Raven contre mon clitoris et la langue d'Anya dans ma bouche me rendent complètement barjo. J'aurais voulu faire durer l'expérience plus longtemps mais impossible. L'orgasme me gagne et ne veut pas s'atténuer tant qu'il n'est pas arrivé à son terme. Je lâche Anya au moment du plaisir, pour retrouver la bouche de Marie. Je croque sa lèvre inférieure comme geste final. Et avant de reprendre complètement mes esprits, je bascule sur Marie et j'attrape le cou de Raven. J'impose à Marie la vision d'un baiser entre Raven et moi. J'aperçois Anya qui nous regarde avec amusement. Lorsque nous nous décollons pour regarder Marie, elle ne semble plus savoir laquelle est laquelle. Voilà, ce que je cherchais. La rendre folle avec une double vision de moi-même. Anya se présente entre nous deux pour venir l'embrasser. Raven s'attaque au sein gauche, je prends le droit. Et en miroir nous descendons petit à petit toutes les deux. Proches du sexe de Marie nous nous embrassons de nouveau, de plus en plus proche de l'entre-cuisse pour finalement y faire sentir nos langues. J'entends les gémissements de Marie qui augmentent et son corps a beaucoup de mal à décrire une courbe régulière.

Puisque mon double est à mes côtés, j'en profite pour caresser son corps comme si je tentais de me découvrir. Tout en l'embrassant et en léchant et suçant le sexe de Marie, je caresse le ventre et les seins de Raven. Elle fait comme moi. Ses mains arrivent sur mes fesses, les miennes entre ses jambes. Je ne sais pas si on peut parler de masturbation dans ce cas précis. Mais la forme de son pubis dans ma main me fait drôlement penser au mien. Raven a de plus en plus de mal à se concentrer sur Marie, elle me laisse donc finir le travail. Je suis concentrée sur ces deux femmes, heureusement Anya vient à ma rescousse. Elle pousse Raven sur le côté et remplace ma main par la sienne. Je peux m'occuper de Marie correctement. J'entends les deux femmes venir presque en même temps. Raven à côté de mon oreille, Marie un peu plus loin mais très sensuel. Ses jambes tremblent et cognent contre l'épaule de mon double. Elles s'envolent ensemble et Anya et moi recommençons à nous embrasser pour les laisser redescendre.

**Point de vue Anya :**

Après l'amour nous sommes toutes les quatre de nouveau allongées les unes à côtés des autres sur nos vêtements posés dans l'herbe. Marie, Lindsey, Raven et moi. J'aurais bien aimé être entre Lindsey et Raven, mais bon. Lorsque j'avais reconnu les effets de l'aphrodisiaque je m'étais énervée et j'avais tout de suite compris que Lindsey nous avait piégées. Puis le désir s'était emparé de moi et j'avais compris ce qui allait arriver. Une des expériences les plus intéressantes que j'avais pu tenter. Tout en douceur et dans la bienveillance.

Je suis blottie dans les bras de Raven et les effets commencent déjà à diminuer. Sûrement que la dose était moins grande que la fois précédente. Je vois que Marie est dans la même position que moi sur Lindsey. Et les deux sosies se tiennent la main. Par moment elles se regardent.

— Alors, quelqu'un veut bien m'expliquer maintenant ? demande Raven qui n'en démord pas.

— Oui, lui répond Lindsey avec malice. Je nous ai drogué toutes les quatre. Avec un aphrodisiaque sur lequel je suis tombée en arrivant dans ce monde.

— Dans le but de ce plan à quatre ?

— Oui.

— Je ne sais pas pourquoi, répond Raven, mais je savais que ça allait arriver, toi et moi, d'une façon où d'une autre. Mais je n'aurais pas pensé que nous serions accompagnées.

— C'était mieux comme ça, non ? demande Lindsey en riant.

— Clairement !

Raven embrasse brièvement Lindsey sur la bouche puis se retourne vers moi pour m'embrasser avec passion. Je suppose que Lindsey fait la même chose avec Marie de son côté.

— Pour notre première fois, tu as osé, j'entends dire Marie.

— C'est pas un belle expérience à raconter ? lui répond Lindsey toujours aussi sûre d'elle.

— A qui je vais raconter ça à part à Alycia et Eliza ? Personne ne me croira !

— Hé ! Tu n'es pas obligée de préciser que c'était avec un double de moi-même.

— Ahahahah, tu as réponse à tout Lindsey ! Je crois bien que je t'aime…

Un silence doux se fait.

— Moi aussi je t'aime Raven, je dis en regardant la fille dans mes bras.

— Je crois bien que moi aussi Marie, répond Lindsey.

La dernière à parler est Raven, avant de répondre elle a un large sourire de satisfaction :

— Je t'aime Anya.

Nous rions toutes les quatre ensemble. Et les baisers de chaque couple recommencent.

Nous finissons cependant par nous rhabiller pour rejoindre nos chambres.

— Du coup Anya, tu vis dans la Tour ? me demande Lindsey.

— Oui, j'y ai une sorte d'appartement.

— J'ai hâte de voir ça ! s'enthousiasme Raven.

Nous prenons le chemin de la Tour. Toutes les quatre main dans la main, dans le même ordre qu'allongées. Avant de revenir vers la lumière Lindsey nous arrête. Elle s'approche de moi et prend mon visage dans ses mains.

— J'ai été ravie de te rencontrer Anya, elle me dit avant de m'embrasser.

Puis elle passe à Raven.

— Je dois dire que l'expérience de se faire l'amour à soi même a été forte intéressante.

— De même.

Lindsey embrasse une ultime fois son double sans retenue puis elle vient devant Marie.

— Mais tu es quand même celle que je préfère.

— J'espère bien !

Elle lui dépose un baiser sur le nez.

**Point de vue Alycia :**

Nous finissons par nous retrouver à quatre dans la salle du trône. Eliza, Lexa, Clarke et moi.

— Ça me semble toujours aussi étrange, dit Lexa, mais je crois que j'ai fini par m'habituer à voir vos visages. Vous allez me manquer.

— On n'est pas encore partie, répond Eliza, je crois qu'il va nous falloir un peu de temps pour trouver réellement comment rentrer.

— Nous apporterons toute l'aide que nous pourrons, dit Clarke.

— Pour l'instant on devrait aller se coucher, je dis en me levant. Il se fait tard.

Eliza se lève aussi et nous saluons nos doubles.

Nous revenons dans la chambre. Seules comme tout à l'heure. Je m'allonge sur le lit en prenant toute la place. Eliza me saute dessus et s'écrase contre moi. Je rigole et lui caresse les cheveux.

— J'ai trop mangé, dit Eliza.

— Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne pas ?

— Héééé !

En signe de réprimande elle me croque le bout du nez.

— Je t'aime comme ça, je lui dis en l'embrassant.

— Merci…

Son corps quitte le mien pour venir s'allonger à mes côtés. Nous n'avons même pas la force de nous déshabiller que nous sombrons toutes les deux.

Nous nous réveillons le lendemain un peu trop éloignées à mon goût. Je me rapproche d'Eliza et la serre contre moi. Son corps est parcouru d'un soubresaut marquant le rire.

— Bien dormi ? elle me demande.

— La meilleure nuit depuis longtemps !

— Mais ce sera encore mieux quand on sera chez nous.

— Je crois que je me suis habituée à être ici…

— Et à vivre l'aventure ! Moi aussi… Mais c'est comme un bon rêve, vient un moment où il faut se réveiller.

— Tu as raison, d'ailleurs on devrait aller voir Bellamy.

— Oui !

Avant de se lever elle m'embrasse le front. Je m'étire de contentement.

Nous allons toquer à la porte de la chambre où sont Marie et Lindsey. Il faut un petit temps avant que Lindsey, les cheveux complètement en batailles, vienne nous ouvrir.

— Oula, je dis, tu as bu un peu trop d'alcool toi hier, non ?

— Ah, s'il n'y avait eu que l'alcool… nous lance Lindsey avec un regard coquin.

Puis elle se met à tousser et prend sa tête dans ses mains.

— Ah, mon crâne…

— Ne te plains pas ! crit Marie toujours au fond du lit. Tu l'as voulu !

Eliza et moi nous regardons sans comprendre.

— On vous expliquera, dit Lindsey.

— Ou pas ! répond Marie.

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demande Lindsey s'inquiétant enfin de notre venue.

— On se disait qu'on pourrait aller rendre une petite visite à Bellamy, vous savez, pour essayer de rentrer chez nous ?

Lindsey me regarde en faisant une moue qui me nargue :

— Nianiania. Oui bon, on se prépare et on vous rejoint.

— Mais, quelqu'un sait où est la chambre de Lincoln et Bellamy ? demande Marie lorsque nous nous retrouvons toutes les quatre dans le couloir.

— Très bonne question… je réponds. Il va falloir d'abord demander à Lexa.

— Pourquoi il faut toujours que tout soit compliqué dans ce monde ! râle Lindsey.

Nous finissons par arriver devant la chambre de Lexa. J'ose à peine toquer. C'est Clarke qui nous ouvre. Évidemment, Lexa est déjà debout et s'entraîne avec Aden. Lindsey râle encore une fois. Eliza se propose pour aller lui demander, Marie, Lindsey et moi ne pouvant toujours pas nous déplacer librement en plein jour. Le blonde finit par revenir et nous la suivons jusque devant la porte d'une chambre qui ressemble à toutes les autres.

— Je toque, dit Marie en prenant l'initiative.

— S'ils sont torses nus dans les bras l'un de l'autre, dit Lindsey, je vous jure que je hurle.

Nous rions et la porte s'ouvre sur Lincoln, parfaitement habillé, visiblement seul dans la pièce.

— On cherche Bellamy, demande Marie décontenancée par le regard du brun.

— Il prend une douche. Il était curieux de tester les systèmes d'alimentation d'eau des Natifs…

— Il va mieux on dirait, je constate.

— Oui, c'est vrai. On a beaucoup discuté lui et moi hier soir, le fait de voir ton visage Marie l'a déjà beaucoup aidé.

Mon amie rougit. Lincoln décide de nous faire entrer le temps que Bellamy termine.

Après un moment il revient dans la chambre, heureusement tout habillé. _Désolée Lindsey, il ne s'est visiblement rien passé entre lui et Lincoln. _

— Les filles ? fait le Skaikru surpris.

— On voulait savoir si tu allais bien, dit Marie.

— Toutes les quatre ?

— Il faut qu'on t'explique quelque chose, intervient Lindsey. Tu te souviens du départ de Lincoln ? Il a d'un coup eu une sorte de révélation, a arrêté de boire et est parti. C'est arrivé juste au moment où mes amies et moi sommes arrivées ici. Alors on pense que notre clef de sortie est de t'aider à faire le deuil de ta sœur.

— Ça me semble logique. D'ailleurs je vais déjà mieux. L'arrêt de l'alcool doit aider. Mais de là à faire pleinement son deuil, je ne sais pas. Je suis toujours détruit.

— Tu n'es pas obligé de l'oublier Bellamy, intervient Lincoln.

— Je sais mais… C'est dur. Et revoir son visage… J'ai l'impression qu'elle n'est jamais partie. Que je pourrais la revoir. Rester dans cette expectative me bloque.

— Je peux partir si tu veux, répond Marie.

— Non, non… Pas encore…

Un silence se crée. Je cherche des idées, mais il devient compliqué d'être rationnel. Il faudrait un coup du hasard pour que nous puissions rentrer chez nous.

— Tu te sens coupable de ma mort, n'est-ce pas Bellamy ?

Le garçon est désarçonné par l'emploi que fait Marie de la première personne du singulier.

— Oui… J'aurais dû être avec toi plutôt qu'ici à signer je ne sais quel traité de paix. Je ne pensais pas qu'entrer dans la Coalition de Lexa me coûterait si cher.

— Tu ne pouvais pas savoir que c'était un piège. Et regarde aujourd'hui, même Pike a changé d'avis. Il est prêt à discuter.

— Et Nia ? J'ai aidé Pike à envoyer ce missile…

— J'ai confiance en Lexa et Clarke pour gérer la Reine Azgeda. Je suis sûre que toi aussi tu pourrais les aider.

Bellamy réfléchit. Il se lève et va à la fenêtre. Je suppose qu'il regarde Polis et au-delà.

— Tu veux dire que je pourrais rendre hommage à la mort de ma sœur en aidant à reconstruire l'humanité ?

— C'est une très bonne idée, répond Marie en allant le rejoindre.

Elle lui pose une main dans le dos et regarde dehors avec lui. Puis il se retourne et la prend dans ses bras.

— Oh putain ! s'écrie Lindsey en interrompant le câlin. Ma montre ! Ma montre s'est remise en marche !

Eliza et moi nous précipitons sur son poignet pour constater en effet que la trotteuse a recommencé sa course des secondes.

— Alors vous allez pouvoir rentrer chez vous ? demande Bellamy dont le visage présente un mélange de joie et de tristesse.

— J'espère, je réponds, mais il va encore nous falloir trouver comment… Parce que je doute qu'un portail de téléportation apparaisse comme par magie…

En effet, après quelques secondes, nous sommes toujours toutes les quatre à Polis dans la chambre de Lincoln.

— Bon, hé bien mettons-nous au travail ! s'exclame Bellamy. Si je veux aider l'humanité, je peux d'abord commencer par vous aider vous !

* * *

_**Alors, alors ? Les filles vont-elles enfin pouvoir rentrer chez elles ? La suite samedi, passez une bonne semaine !**_


	38. Chapitre 37

_**Les choses commencent à tirer vers la fin, je vous laisse savourer un des derniers chapitres de cette histoire, enjoy !**_

* * *

**Point de vue Lindsey :**

J'essaie de ne pas penser à mon mal de crâne, effet secondaire des bonbons violets. C'était ce que je voulais. Eliza et Alycia sont retournées voir Clarke, en espérant aussi tomber sur Lexa, pour leur expliciter ce qui venait d'arriver. Ma montre remise en marche. Lincoln avait décidé d'aller chercher Titus pour lui parler du sort d'Emori, et Bellamy préférait rester un peu seul avant qu'on commence concrètement à chercher comme rentrer chez nous. En attendant donc que la situation change, Marie et moi étions retournées nous cacher dans notre chambre.

— On peut parler de ce qui s'est passé hier Lindsey ?

Ayant peur de me faire engueuler, je m'assois sur le lit pour être plus confortable. Marie s'avance vers moi mais reste debout.

— Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?

— Je suis désolée je-

— Je ne veux pas d'excuses Lindsey, je veux simplement savoir pourquoi tu l'as fait.

Son regard est doux. _A__lors elle n'est pas fâchée ?_

— Quand j'ai croisé Raven ça m'a fait tout drôle. Ça a fait naître en moi une sorte de désir égocentrique. L'onanisme poussé à son paroxysme, tu vois ? Quand j'ai compris qu'elle et Anya s'étaient mises ensembles, les souvenirs de ma nuit avec la guerrière sont remontés. Et en parallèle il y avait toi et moi qui acceptions enfin de nous laisser une chance. Je me suis souvenue des bonbons. Je me suis dit que c'était le moment de les utiliser…

— Pourquoi pour notre première fois Lindsey ?

En me posant la question elle attrape mon menton entre son pouce et son index.

— Je…

— On était allongé sur ce même lit toi et moi à nous embrasser sans oser aller plus loin, quelques heures plus tard tu nous drogues pour nous amener dans une partouze enflammée. Tu avais peur de faire l'amour avec moi ?

Alors que l'idée ne m'avait pas traversée l'esprit une seule seconde, entendre cette phrase me frappe et m'indique que c'est la vérité. L'explication de mon geste est là.

— Je crois bien que tu as raison Marie… Tu as toujours été mon amie. Depuis qu'on est ici tout a changé entre nous, alors j'ai eu peur… Sûrement que j'ai eu peur de ce que faire l'amour avec toi voudrait dire pour nous. Alors que découvrir ton corps en compagnie de deux autres rendait l'acte purement sexuel, peut-être sans sentiments, donc plus facile. Je suis désolée d'avoir gâché notre première fois…

— Ne dis pas de bêtises…

Marie se penche sur moi pour m'embrasser puis elle s'assoit à mes côtés et prend mes mains dans les siennes.

— J'ai aimé ce qui s'est passé hier Lindsey. C'était assez perturbant en y repensant, mais je crois que c'était ce dont on avait besoin toi et moi. Nous libérer, comme pour nous en débarrasser, de la gêne de nos corps, du côté purement sexuel. Ainsi, je suis sûre que la prochaine fois on sera prêtes. Et qu'on vivra un moment intense et beau. Et puis… Tu étais sincère quand tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui…

— Moi aussi.

Nous nous observons à présent avec une petite gêne. Mais elle a raison sur toute la ligne. Je passe ma main sur sa nuque et caresse sa joue avec mon pouce. Je plonge mon regard sur sa bouche. Longuement je la regarde. Et je viens l'embrasser comme un bijou précieux auquel il faudrait faire très attention.

**Point de vue Lexa :**

— Lexa ?

Aden, essoufflé, son épée contre la mienne, en train de brillamment parer mon attaque, me surprend en m'appelant par mon prénom. Je faiblis et il gagne le combat. Je perds l'équilibre et tombe au sol. Le blondinet vient s'asseoir en tailleur à mes côtés.

— Il ne faut jamais se laisser déstabiliser Heda.

— Tu m'as bien eu, je te félicite.

— Je peux te poser une question ?

— Bien sûr.

— J'ai entendu dire que tu avais ramené des Skaikru avec toi. Pourquoi ?

— Il y a Clarke, Bellamy et Raven. A partir de maintenant je pense que Clarke va m'être d'une grande aide dans le maintien de la paix. Il y a eu quelques problèmes avec Azgeda dernièrement et je pense qu'elle peut nous aider. Quant aux deux autres, disons qu'ils se sont liés d'amitiés avec des personnes de notre clan.

Je lui fais un immense sourire auquel il répond avec espièglerie.

— Je suis content que tu sois revenue et que Clarke soit toujours là. J'aimerais bien m'entraîner de nouveau avec elle.

— Alors demain je lui proposerais de venir ! je lui réponds en l'ébouriffant. Il va falloir que je te laisse pour aujourd'hui Aden. Passe une bonne journée.

Nous nous relevons avant de nous serrer la main.

— Toi aussi Lexa.

Sa réponse me fait rire et souffler du nez. Il me fait un clin d'œil et part en courant. C'est encore un enfant. Mais je ne suis pas prête de mourir alors il lui reste du temps pour profiter de son insouciance avant de prendre ma succession.

Je ramasse mon épée et retourne dans ma chambre pour me changer. Clarke y est toujours, en train de dessiner.

— Eliza est venue te trouver pour te demander où se trouve la chambre de Lincoln ? me demande la blonde sans lever les yeux de sa feuille.

— Oui ! D'ailleurs, contrairement à Aden qui n'y a vu que du feu, j'ai tout de suite vu que ce n'était pas toi.

— Bravo haha.

— Il voudrait que tu viennes t'entraîner avec nous un de ces jours.

— Alors je viendrais, elle dit en posant son fusain pour me regarder.

— Je peux voir ce que tu dessines ?

Sans répondre elle me montre la feuille. Y apparaissent Alycia, moi même, Eliza et Clarke.

— Pour ne jamais les oublier ?

— Tout à fait Lexa.

Je me penche pour l'embrasser sur le front. Lorsque je me relève on toque à la porte. Je vais ouvrir à Alycia et Eliza. Drôle de coïncidence. En revenant près de Clarke, Alycia remarque le dessin.

— C'est nous ?

— Nous quatre oui, répond Clarke.

— C'est chouette !

Devant l'enthousiasme de son double, Clarke souffle sur le papier pour en retirer les résidus et roule la feuille qu'elle tend à Eliza.

— Je vous l'offre.

— Euh, tu es sûre ?

— Je sais à quoi vous ressemblez, je pourrais en dessiner un autre.

— Merci…

Eliza attrape le parchemin avec espoir.

— A ce propos, bredouille Alycia, il faut qu'on vous explique…

Elles nous content leur discussion avec Bellamy et la remise en marche de la montre de Lindsey.

— Pourquoi vous êtes toujours là alors ? demande Clarke.

— On ne sait pas trop, répond Alycia, il faut peut-être trouver un portail, ou alors prendre la mer…

— Alycia t'es un génie ! s'exclame Eliza. Venez avec moi !

Sans poser de questions nous la suivons jusque devant la chambre de Lindsey et Marie. Eliza tambourine à la porte et entre sans attendre. Les deux femmes sont assises sur le lit. Elles se retournent et nous regardent.

— J'ai trouvé comment rentrer chez nous ! dit Eliza toute excitée.

Lindsey se lève précipitamment et se jette sur son amie en lui attrapant les mains.

— Comment ?

— Il faut qu'on retrouve le petit bateau qui nous a amené ici.

— T'es barjo Eliza, répond Lindsey visiblement déçue, il est en miette ! Je te rappelle que c'est en partie pour cette raison qu'Alycia a une cicatrice sur la cuisse…

— Fais-moi confiance !

— De toute façon on n'a pas d'autre idée, fait remarquer Marie.

— Il faut qu'on retourne à l'endroit où on s'est échoué, ajoute Eliza.

— Tu saurais y retourner toi ? lui demande Lindsey toujours pas convaincue.

— Anya, répond le double de Clarke, elle saura sûrement nous amener là où elles nous a trouvé, et à partir de là si on s'y met à plusieurs on retrouvera forcément la plage avec les débris du bateau.

— Et une fois là bas ?

— On improvisera Lindsey, allez, crois-moi !

— Je suis d'accord, dit Alycia.

— Bon, bon, allons chercher Anya alors, mais je ne vous garantis pas qu'elle soit au mieux de sa forme…

— Attends, attends, interrompt Alycia. Toi, Marie et Anya avez mal à la tête ? Ne me dis pas que… Tu as utilisé les bonbons qu'il restait ?!

— Les bonbons ? je demande me rappelant que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'ils font apparition dans la conversation.

— On t'expliquera en route, répond Marie, allons chercher Anya. On verra bien…

_Encore __une fois__ on ne veut pas me répondre ! Mais bon. _Je les mène jusqu'aux appartements de ma meilleure amie. Et en effet lorsqu'elle nous ouvre elle n'a pas l'air au mieux de sa forme. Et Raven non plus. Nous leur faisons un résumé de la situation.

— Je peux vous ramener où je vous ai trouvé en effet, répond Anya la voix encore un peu cassée par le sommeil, ce n'est pas très loin d'ici. Mais si vous avez mis une journée entre la plage et l'endroit où nous nous sommes croisé, il faut prévoir de quoi partir pour plusieurs jours.

— Parfait, je dis, je vais prévenir qu'on nous prépare de quoi. Qui vient avec nous ?

Marie compte sur ses doigts en me répondant :

— Alycia, Eliza, Lindsey, moi, Anya et toi Lexa, ça fait six.

— Sept avec moi, dit Clarke, hors de question que je vous laisse partir sans vous dire au revoir.

— On n'est pas sûr que ça fonctionne, lui dit Lindsey.

— Sept, répond Clarke.

— Huit, dit Raven, je veux explorer la zone.

— Bien, je conclus, je vais préparer ça. Rassemblez ce dont vous avez besoin. Pour les quatre sosies, vous pouvez prendre la tenue qui vous plaît. Ce sera un souvenir.

Quelques temps après avoir organisé la préparation d'un convois, je retrouve les filles au lieu de rendez-vous. Non loin des cachots, où je les avais vu pour la première fois. A ma grande surprise lorsque j'arrive Bellamy, Titus et Lincoln sont là.

— On est tombé sur eux en chemin, m'apprend Alycia.

— Elles nous ont dit qu'elles allaient probablement rentrer chez elles, dit Lincoln, hors de question qu'on ne les accompagne pas.

— Heureusement qu'un garde m'a mis au courant, dit Titus, je suis du voyage aussi.

— Donc nous serons onze, je conclus. Vous n'avez pas peur des risques. Se déplacer en groupe comme ça...

— Au moins si on tombe sur Nia, on saura se défendre, ironise Lincoln.

— Et encore on aurait pu être plus ! dit Eliza. Nous avons croisé Gaïa et Indra mais elles se sont juste contenté de nous souhaiter bonne chance.

— Bien. Alors allons-y !

Quatre chevaux sont attelés à un grand chariot. Avant toute chose, les quatre sosies se dissimules sous des capes pour plus de prudence, puis Anya, Titus, Alycia et moi-même prenons place sur les canassons. Les autres trouvent de la place où ils peuvent dans la carriole en bois.

— C'est parti ! claironne Anya qui mène la marche.

— J'en ai marre de voyager en chariot, dit Lindsey, vivement qu'on retrouve nos bonnes vieilles voitures.

— J'aurais bien aimé connaître cette époque, lance Bellamy.

— Moi je rêverais de prendre l'avion, dit Raven.

— Vous avez un goût trop prononcé pour le passé, intervient Titus, les chevaux et la nature, tout ça est amplement suffisant.

— Il n'a pas tort, répond Alycia, regardez où la technologie vous a amené…

Je souris en regardant la route devant nous. Oui la Terre a connue beaucoup d'extinctions majeures, mais à présent nous allons enfin pouvoir la faire renaître pour de bon. Un vent frais me fouette le visage comme pour confirmer ma pensée.

Au bout d'une heure de route Anya fait s'arrêter les chevaux.

— C'est ici que je suis tombée sur vous, dit ma mentor en désignant l'entrée d'une forêt.

— Vous saurez retrouver votre route ? je demande en regardant Alycia à côté de moi.

— A quatre on devrait bien y arriver, répond Eliza derrière en sautant du chariot. Je me repairerais mieux à pied.

— Elle a raison, dit Lindsey en sautant à son tour.

Alycia et Marie suivent le mouvement. Lincoln décide de reprendre le cheval abandonné par Alycia. Raven, Bellamy et Titus prennent leurs aises dans le chariot.

— On n'est pas loin du territoire des Floukru.

— Ça ira ? demande Bellamy inquiet.

— Oui, oui, je réponds, enfin je crois…

Sous les indications des quatre sosies nous évoluons doucement dans la forêt. A plusieurs reprises nous sommes obligés de faire demi tour pour mieux repartir.

— Ah ! s'exclame Lindsey après plus de deux heures de marche. C'est là qu'on a monté notre camp la première nuit, regardez, il reste le foyer.

— Alors on devrait camper ici, dit Titus en descendant de cheval. La nuit commence à tomber, le temps qu'on s'installe tous. Et puis comme ça vous pourrez nous décrire le reste du trajet pour qu'on avance plus vite demain.

— Bonne idée, je réponds.

Tout le monde descend et souffle de soulagement. Nous laissons boire les chevaux dans le petit ruisseau non loin de là. Titus et moi allons chercher du bois pour faire un feu pendant que les autres installent le campement et instaurent des tours de garde.

— Je suis heureux d'être à ton service Lexa, me dit Titus alors que nous revenons avec les bras chargés de bois sec, et je suis désolé d'avoir douter de tes choix ou de ton autorité.

— C'est aussi ton travail de douter, Titus. Tu pensais bien faire. Peut-être aussi que dans un sens j'ai eu tort de faire confiance si vite aux Skaikru, ils ont vraiment tué beaucoup des nôtres après tout…

— Heda !

Titus lâche son chargement de bois et se met devant moi pour me protéger. Je ne mets pas en doute sa mise en garde et me tais pour écouter. Il y a des bruits dans les feuillages sur notre droite. J'ai à peine le temps de poser ma main sur mon poignard qu'une silhouette que je reconnaîtrais entre mille sort de l'ombre. J'en lâche à mon tour mon bois.

— Luna…

— Lexa, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

— Tu es seule ? demande Titus toujours inquiet.

— Seule est un bien grand mot. J'ai une flopée d'Azgeda qui est arrivé chez moi il y a quelques temps. Je suppose que tu as une explication ?

— Ah, on n'est jamais tranquille, je marmonne. Viens Luna, je vais tout t'expliquer.

Étrangement elle me fait confiance et nous accompagne jusqu'au campement. En voyant Luna arriver, Alycia, Eliza, Marie et Lindsey semblent très étonnées. Donc elles la connaissent.

— Luna ?! s'exclame Lindsey.

— Comment elle me connaît ? demande Luna en garde.

Ayant déjà bien trop vécu cette situation ces derniers temps je lui demande de se calmer et de me laisser lui raconter toute l'histoire.

**Point de vue Raven :**

Il fait nuit lorsque Lexa finit de tout expliquer à la nouvelle arrivante. _Tiens, elle est plutôt jolie…_ Je regarde Anya à mes côtés pour me changer les idées.

— Donc, résume Luna, si des familles du Nord sont arrivées à Floutkru c'est parce que Heda tu as fais confiance à un nouveau peuple inconnu ?

— Désolée… répond Bellamy gêné.

— On a évité le pire, souligne Clarke, les sujets d'Azgeda ont été hostile envers vous ?

— Non, ils nous ont demandé refuge.

— Tu saurais où se trouve la Reine Nia ? demande Lexa.

— Un homme nous a expliqué qu'en fuyant ils avaient tous plus ou moins pris des directions différentes. Il suppose que la Reine Nia ne s'est pas trop éloignée et est retournée sur les lieux après l'impacte du missile.

— Aucun moyen de savoir si elle va se venger donc, je lance.

— Ce monde a toujours fonctionné comme ça, répond Lexa, peut-être y aura-t-il une guerre avec la Reine Nia, mais nous saurons y faire face, je le sais. Et nous essaierons de limiter les pertes.

— Tu as changé Lexa, dit Luna. Peut-être que la présence de cette fille qui te ressemble explique la chose, je ne sais pas, mais tu me sembles plus sage.

— La dernière fois que tu m'as vu…

— J'ai pris la fuite, répond Luna, je ne pouvais pas me battre contre toi. J'ai bien fait. Tu m'as l'air d'être une bonne Heda.

Je regarde les deux femmes se sourire. Je ne comprends pas tout mais j'ai hâte de pouvoir demander à Anya plus d'explications.

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? demande à présent Luna.

— Nous cherchons à ramener ces quatre filles chez elles. Dans leur monde.

— Nous avons échoué sur une plage il y a quelques jours, dit Alycia en fixant une Luna visiblement perturbée.

— Je connais toutes les plages des environs. C'est étrange que nous n'ayons rien vu.

— Il n'y a pas un endroit que vous surveillez moins ou peut-être que vous ne connaissez pas ? propose Eliza.

Luna ouvre la bouche pour parler mais se ravise et réfléchit.

— Maintenant que tu le dis. Il y a une partie de la côte où nous ne postons pas de gardes car la rive opposée mène directement à nos propres terres. Nous nous rendons rarement sur cette plage qui a peu d'intérêt pour nos vies.

— Alors ça doit sûrement être là, dit Lindsey, tu voudrais bien nous y mener ?

— Et pourquoi je ferais ça ?

— En échange, répond Lexa, je viendrais parler aux Azgeda qui ont trouvé refuge chez toi. Je leur proposerai un abris.

— Le compromis me semble juste. C'est d'accord.

Tout le monde autour du feu semble soulagé. Cela veut dire qu'il n'y aura plus besoin de chercher et que nous ne mettrons pas des heures comme aujourd'hui. Je suis fascinée par la rencontre de cette femme. J'ai déjà hâte que nous allions rendre visite à sa tribu pour les rencontrer et observer leurs moyens de survie.

Pour la nuit je me blottie contre Anya. Il fait frais mais dans ses bras je suis parfaitement bien. Alycia est blottie dans les bras d'Eliza. Clarke s'est assoupie sur les genoux de Lexa qui monte la garde. Titus est adossé à un arbre à l'opposé pour monter la garde lui aussi. Lincoln dort comme un enfant en attendant son tour de garde. Bellamy est emmitouflé dans des couvertures et ronfle tranquillement. Ça me fait plaisir de voir qu'il va mieux. Mon double dort dans les bras de Marie. Je repense à notre nuit passée à quatre. _C'était… enrichissant !_ Une bonne expérience, malgré le mal de tête que je me suis tapée toute la journée. Mais à présent je suis bien mieux dans les bras d'Anya. Et je repense à la première fois que je l'avais rencontrée. Elle m'avait tapée dans l'œil. J'aurais bien été incapable d'imaginer qu'elle ressentait quelque chose pour moi. Le hasard fait bien les choses. Je redresse mon cou pour venir l'embrasser doucement. Elle me regarde avec un regard pétillant et me rend mon baiser.

**Point de vue Eliza :**

Le lendemain nous nous réveillons avec le soleil. Petit à petit les gens émergent. J'ai l'impression d'être partie bivouaquer à la belle étoile avec toute l'équipe de tournage. Mais la plupart de ces gens ne sont pas des acteurs… Tout le monde se prépare doucement afin de lever le camp. C'est peut-être la dernière fois que je me réveille sous ce soleil, alors je prends le temps de regarder autour de moi. De m'imprégner de l'odeur des arbres et de la fraîcheur du vent. Après avoir fini de plier notre couverture, Alycia me rejoint.

— Tu médites Eliza ?

— Je prends une dernière bouffée d'air frais. Et on rentre à la maison.

— Oui, me répond Alycia en souriant.

Je m'approche doucement pour l'embrasser.

— Ah ça va me manquer, dit Lindsey en nous interrompant.

En la regardant je comprends ce qui lui trotte dans la tête. Je vois Clarke et Lexa sortir d'un baiser. Je ris et Lindsey ne se prive pas pour exprimer sa pensée à voix haute.

— Voir Clexa en double s'embrasser !

— Clexa ? demande Raven.

— Olalala Raven, j'ai tant de chose à t'apprendre avant de rentrer, tu vas adorer !

Lindsey passe son bras par dessus l'épaule de Raven et commence à lui expliquer ce que sont les OTP et les ship.

Une fois que tout est prêt nous prenons la route en suivant Luna. Alycia et moi marchons à ses côtés pour confirmer si nous reconnaissons les environs ou non.

— Alors il existe un double de moi aussi ? nous demande Luna.

— On n'a pas encore travaillé avec elle, je réponds, mais nous l'avons déjà rencontré en effet.

— Fascinant…

Mais Luna ne dit rien de plus. Elle semble timide et pas du genre à avoir de longues discussions.

Je reconnais peu les bois par lesquels nous passons. Pour moi, un arbre est un arbre. Et puis lorsque nous avions traversé la forêt dans l'autre sens nous étions complètement paniquées. Après un moment cependant les lieux me semblent familier.

— Nous approchons, dit Luna.

Encore quelques mètres et nous arrivons sur une plage de sable blanc. La lumière après l'ombre de la forêt me pique les yeux. Il me faut du temps pour que mes iris s'adaptent. Et c'est la que je le vois. Un bateau, flambant neuf, échoué sur le rivage.

— Je rêve ! s'exclame Lindsey.

Elle saute du chariot et court vers le bateau. Par une sorte d'instinct je me mets à courir derrière mon amie. Elle court si vite qu'elle tombe et roule dans le sable. Je me précipite pour la relever. Nous nous regardons, sourions, et nous remettons à courir. En arrivant à hauteur du bateau nous en faisons le tour en riant encore. Nous sommes presque hystériques. Le bateau est neuf. Sans aucun trou, sans aucune égratignure.

— Il n'y a plus qu'à le mettre à l'eau ! je hurle avec joie.

Les autres nous rejoignent, laissant sur le sable des traces de sabots, de pas et de roues.

— Tu vois, dit Marie en venant derrière Lindsey, Eliza t'avait dit de lui faire confiance.

— J'admets Eliza que tu as de l'intuition. Entre la Clef dont tu savais qu'elle n'aurait aucun effet sur toi et ça.

— Mais, intervient Bellamy, vous saurez vers où naviguer ?

— C'est une très bonne question, répond Alycia presque déçue.

* * *

_**Est-ce que les filles vont réussir à naviguer jusque chez elles ?**_

_**Je suis déjà triste de vous annoncer qu'il ne reste plus que deux chapitres à cette histoire, le dernier et l'épilogue. J'ai peur d'avoir un peu bâclée les choses, mais en même temps je ne vois pas comment j'aurais pu tourner l'histoire autrement. On se retrouve donc mardi pour le dernier chapitre et samedi prochain pour l'épilogue !**_


	39. Chapitre 38

_**C'est l'heure triste des adieux… Je n'en dit pas plus et vous laisse avec ce dernier chapitre. Enjoy !**_

* * *

**Point de vue Clarke :**

— Vous ne savez pas par où le bateau est arrivé ? demande Luna aux filles.

— Non, lui répond Lindsey, on s'est réveillé allongées sur la plage, ce même bateau complètement défoncé.

— Il manque quelque chose, dit Marie en réfléchissant et en faisant les cents pas sur la plage. Bellamy ?

— Oui ?

Marie s'approche de mon meilleur ami et le fixe dans les yeux.

— Il y a autre chose que ta propre culpabilité et la perte de ta sœur, n'est-ce pas ?

— Comment tu sais ?

Bellamy baisse les yeux et se met à avouer :

— Je m'en veux pour Lincoln… J'ai l'impression de l'avoir arraché à l'amour de sa vie. Déjà qu'il sera difficile de vivre en sachant que j'ai un peu contribué à la mort de ma sœur, mais en plus il va falloir que je vive avec la culpabilité d'avoir tuer l'âme sœur de mon meilleur ami…

— Bellamy…

Lincoln s'approche de lui et pose sa poigne sur son épaule. J'ai la gorge qui se serre devant cette scène.

— Jamais je ne t'en voudrais pour ce qui est arrivé à Octavia. Tu n'étais pas là, ce n'est pas grave. Tu étais où tu devais être. Grâce à Marie j'ai réussi à passer à autre chose. Et puis… Il y a Emori maintenant…

— Emori ? s'étonne Lindsey.

— La fille que Titus a fait retrouver. Je suis allé lui parler l'autre soir après notre dîner. Elle a décidé de rester à Polis. Elle me fait confiance. Et je crois qu'elle me plaît bien…

Lincoln se gratte l'arrière de la tête.

— Je suis heureux pour toi alors, répond Bellamy en lui faisant une accolade amicale.

A ce moment le tonnerre gronde nous faisant tous sursauter.

— Voilà, dit Marie, il nous manquait la tempête.

— T'es géniale ! s'écrie Lindsey.

— Alors, dit Bellamy, ça veut dire que je suis guéri ?

— Que tu es sur la bonne voie en tous cas, lui répond Marie en le prenant dans ses bras.

Ils se détachent et les quatre se sosies se rassemblent.

— Hé bien je crois qu'il est temps pour nous de vous dire au revoir, dit Alycia la voix tremblante.

— Hé oh pas si vite ! interrompt Lexa. Je ne vous laisserais pas partir tant qu'on ne m'aura pas raconté l'histoire autour de ces bonbons !

Un énorme éclat de rire se mêlant au tonnerre retentit.

— Je t'adore Lexa, répond Lindsey en s'approchant. Comment tu peux diriger un peuple en ne connaissant pas ces bonbons ?

— Parce que je n'ai jamais voulu la mettre au courant, dit Titus en s'approchant de Heda, mais je crois qu'il est temps à présent.

Solennellement l'homme joint ses mains en fermant les yeux.

— Tu te souviens de la grande période de baisse de natalité dans l'Histoire de notre peuple ? demande Titus toujours les yeux fermés.

— Oui bien sûr.

— A cette époque des chercheurs ont inventé un médicament permettant, comment dire… De relancer la fertilité. Ce médicament se présentait sous la forme d'une petite boule violette. Ce que les doubles ici présents ont appelé « bonbon ». Ces boules contenaient des produits aphrodisiaques pour aider à remettre l'humanité au travail. Et visiblement, elles ont dû trouver cet aphrodisiaque pendant leur séjour aux Trihous…

Titus rouvre les yeux pour observer la réaction de Lexa.

— Donc, répond Heda en regardant Lindsey, tu t'en es servi à plusieurs reprises si je comprends bien ?

— Il se pourrait que plusieurs personnes ici présentes aient profité des effets de ces bonbons violets, en effet.

— Ahahah ! Et pourquoi tu ne m'en a jamais parlé Titus ?!

— Je voulais protéger ton innocence Heda !

— Allons, depuis Costia tu devais bien te douter que mon innocence s'était envolée depuis longtemps.

Titus se met à rougir. Pour le décoincer Lexa lui envoie une bourrade dans l'épaule. Il râle mais reprend sa contenance. Tout le monde se met à rire. Même Luna, visiblement aussi au courant pour ces aphrodisiaques, a un petit rire.

— Maintenant vous pouvez rentrer, dit Lexa en reprenant son sérieux. Avant que vous ratiez l'orage.

— On va dégager le bateau, dit Lincoln.

Bellamy, Anya et Raven l'aident à décoincer la coque du sable et à l'amener au bord de l'eau. Je m'approche d'Eliza.

— Hé bien, je lui dis doucement, ce fut un plaisir de te rencontrer.

— Une sacrée expérience, hein ?

— C'est sûr ! Je m'en souviendrais longtemps. Surtout…

— De notre baiser ?

Nous sourions toutes les deux avant de nous tomber dans les bras.

**Point de vue Alycia :**

Je m'approche de Lexa :

— Ça a été un honneur d'interpréter ton rôle Lexa.

— Et tu l'as fait à merveille lorsque j'étais coincée, merci à toi. Grâce à vous un avenir radieux est possible.

— Grâce à vous aussi. Merci d'avoir pris soin d'Eliza dans la Cité.

— C'est plutôt elle qu'il faudrait remercier !

Clarke et Eliza s'approchent de nous.

— Ça va me manquer cette situation, dit Eliza.

— A moi aussi, répond Clarke, merci pour tout. Merci d'avoir sauver Lexa.

— Merci d'avoir veiller sur Eliza, je dis à Lexa.

— Oui on a compris, dit Lindsey qui nous interrompt, merci à tout le monde d'avoir sauver tout le monde !

— Merci à Marie de m'avoir sauvé, intervient Lincoln.

— Merci à Marie de m'avoir montré la voie, ajoute Bellamy.

— Merci à Lindsey de m'avoir donné le courage de parler à Raven, dit Anya.

— Merci à Alycia d'avoir su nous sauver à Azgeda, dit Titus.

— Merci à Lindsey de m'avoir fait goûter ce bonbon, ironise Raven.

— Ah, je l'adore ! s'exclame Lindsey.

Après une séquence rires et émotions, mes amies et moi montons dans le bateau. J'ai l'impression que nous ressemblons plus à Lexa et Clarke que le jour de notre arrivée. Anya et Raven saluent Lindsey avec espièglerie. Bellamy et Lincoln font des poignées de mains reconnaissantes à Marie. Eliza et Clarke se font la fameuse poignée de main. Lexa en face de moi me tend son poignet.

— Puissions-nous nous revoir, dit la jeune Heda.

— Mebi oso na hit choda op nodotaim, je lui réponds avec un sourire en coin.

En finissant la poignée de main elle fait glisser sa paume contre la mienne pour y déposer un objet.

— Tu ouvriras ton poing quand vous serrez loin, me dit Lexa avec un clin d'œil.

J'obéis en gardant le poing serré.

— Pas de bêtises, hein Titus ? dit Lindsey en le regardant alors que lui, Anya et Lincoln s'apprêtent à mettre le bateau à flot.

— Hein, pourquoi ?

— Non, pour rien !

Les trois Trikru poussent la coque et nous nous retrouvons dans l'eau.

— Au revoir, dit Eliza avec une énorme émotion dans la voix.

— Prenez soin de vous, répond Clarke.

Tout le monde perd ses mots. Il n'y a rien a ajouter. Lexa lève la main pour nous dire au revoir et ce sont maintenant Lincoln, Bellamy, Anya, Raven, Titus, Clarke et Luna qui nous font également des coucous de la main. Toutes les quatre nous les imitons. Le bateau bercé par la mer agitée s'éloigne jusqu'à ce que les personnes sur la plage ne soient plus que des petits points inamovibles. J'ouvre mon poing. Au milieu se trouve un des bijoux de front de Lexa. Une larme coule sur ma joue.

— Un souvenir ? me demande Eliza en me regardant.

— Elles vont me manquer, dit Marie.

Avant que Lindsey ait le temps de faire une remarque idiote, une énorme vague secoue le bateau, nous tombons toutes à genoux.

— Ça y est, ça commence, se lamente Lindsey.

Je ferme les yeux en attendant le pire. Mais je n'ai pas peur. C'est enfin l'heure. Une pluie torrentielle s'abat sur nous, un vent énorme se lève. Nous nous approchons du cœur de la tempête.

**Point de vue Lindsey :**

Les secousses diminuent, le vent se calme, la pluie cesse. Doucement je relève la tête et ouvre les yeux. Le ciel est d'un bleu immaculé. Sans aucun nuage. La mer est calme. Il fait chaud. Et c'est là que je l'aperçois.

— Regardez ! Le paquebot !

Mes trois amies se relèvent à leur tour pour regarder dans la direction que je leur pointe. L'Explorer of the seas flotte paisiblement sur les flots, l'énorme logo de la Royal Caribeean apposé sur le flanc. Je regarde ma montre.

— A quelle heure nous avions emprunté ce petit bateau ?

— Comment tu veux que je m'en souvienne ?! dit Eliza toute excitée.

— 10h, répond Marie qui avait organisé le voyage.

— Il est 11h sur ma montre et la date n'a pas changé.

— Vous croyez que… hésite Alycia, que c'était un rêve ?

— Certainement pas ! s'exclame Marie. Regarde nos tenues.

Nous nous examinons toutes, Eliza porte les vêtements de Clarke, Alycia ceux de Lexa, Marie et moi des vêtements de Trikru. Alycia ouvre son poing avec le bijou de Lexa dedans, à côté d'elle je montre mon poignet avec la cicatrice. Eliza fouille dans sa poche pour en sortir un rouleau qu'elle déplie. Est dévoilé un dessin représentant Lexa, Clarke, Eliza et Alycia.

— Tout ce qu'on a vécu était vrai, je dis, dans un autre espace temps.

— Alors personne ne serait venu nous sauver ? demande Alycia.

— Non, puisque nous n'avons pas disparu, je réponds.

— On a bien fait de se sortir les doigts du cul alors ! s'exclame Eliza. Bon, on fait redémarrer cet engin ?

Marie se précipite sur le moteur qui se met à ronronner doucement.

— Il fonctionne !

C'est presque si nous faisons une danse de la joie. Je me mets au volant.

— Direction l'Explorer of the seas ! je hurle en faisant un signe de la Marine.

Après quelques minutes à peine nous arrivons au niveau inférieur du paquebot. Nous entrons dans le port intérieur, le même que nous avions quitté officiellement une heure auparavant. Un matelot nous accueille tout sourire. Il nous aide à arrimer l'engin et à nous faire descendre.

— Vous avez fait bonne balade mes demoiselles ?

— Éprouvante ! répond Eliza en nous faisant un clin d'œil.

Nous rions sous le regard du jeune adulte qui ne semble pas comprendre. Nous nous échappons en vitesse avant qu'il ne remarque nos tenues assez spéciales. Nous récupérons les clefs de nos chambres que nous avions laissées dans une boîte prévue à cet effet avant de partir en mer.

— Il fait trop chaud là dedans, je dis en retirant une épaisseur de vêtements, vite allons remettre nos maillots de bain !

— La dernière dans l'eau de la piscine a perdu ! lance Marie en se mettant à courir.

— Hé, c'est pas du jeu ! dit Alycia. Je suis blessée je vous rappelle !

— Tant pis ! crie Eliza en tentant de nous rattraper.

Je me retourne pour regarder Alycia se mettre à courir à son tour. Nous rions dans les couloirs et les escaliers du paquebot. J'arrive la première dans notre chambre, je laisse Marie y pénétrer avant de fermer la porte. Nous nous précipitons dans la salle de bain pour récupérer nos maillots de bain toujours humides.

— On a vraiment disparu une heure… chuchote Marie.

— On se posera des questions plus tard, on a un paris à gagner !

J'attrape mon maillot de bain et je me déshabille en vitesse pour l'enfiler. Marie fait de même. Lorsque j'ouvre la porte, Alycia et Eliza sortent en même temps que nous.

— Bah alors, dit Alycia en se mettant à courir, vous êtes lentes pour vous changer !

— Excuse-nous Heda ! je ris en la poursuivant.

Nous courrons toutes les quatre jusqu'au pont supérieur où se trouve la plus grande piscine. C'est Eliza qui saute la tête la première dans le grand bassin sous les yeux à peine étonnés des autres passagers. Je la suis, puis Marie. Alycia est la dernière. Nous la huons lorsque sa tête ressort de l'eau. Puis je vais me mettre dos contre le rebord de la piscine et je pose mes coudes sur le revêtement du bassin, laissant mon corps flotter à la surface.

— Pfiou, je souffle, ça fait du bien d'arrêter enfin de se prendre la tête.

Dans un petit moment de doute je regarde ma montre. Elle marche toujours. Je souffle encore et ferme les yeux. Je sens mes amies m'imiter. Marie à ma gauche, Alycia à ma droite.

— Il s'en est passé des choses pendant ce séjour, dit Eliza.

— Oui, approuve Alycia. En montant dans ce paquebot nous étions toutes célibataires, à présent nous avons trouvé quelqu'un qui nous correspond.

Je souris et ouvre les yeux en tournant la tête vers Marie. Ses pieds viennent jouer avec les miens dans l'eau. Elle me fait un signe de tête pour que je me retourne vers Alycia et Eliza qui sont en train d'échanger un baiser.

— Ah le Elycia est enfin devenu réalité !

— C'est pas vrai, toi aussi tu utilises ce nom de ship ?!

Nous rions encore une fois et nous nous laissons bercer par l'eau jusqu'à ce que nos doigts de pieds soient fripés et que tous les pores de notre peau soient imbibés de l'odeur de chlore.

— Mais du coup, je dis alors que nous prenons la direction de nos chambre enroulées dans nos serviettes, il nous reste encore presque deux semaines de vacances sur ce paquebot !

— Exactement Lindsey, on va pouvoir finalement tester tous les restaurants et tous les bars qui se trouvent à bord ! Et on commence dès ce soir. Allez mettre votre plus belle tenue !

**Point de vue Eliza :**

Après nous êtres changées nous retrouvons les filles devant les portes de nos chambres.

— Ah c'est sûr que ça change des tenues natives ! s'exclame Lindsey en nous regardant.

— C'était peut-être plus confortable, je dis.

— Normal, me répond Alycia, être habillée comme Clarke c'est pratiquement être habillée casual. Mais va mettre tout l'attirail de Lexa !

— Bon, ok, moi aussi je préfère te voir en robe verte Alycia…

Elle rougit sous ma remarque.

Nous prenons la direction du restaurant que nous indique Marie. C'est un énorme plaisir de prendre place sur des fauteuils chics, dans une salle qui brille de richesse et de lumière. L'odeur de nourriture connue m'avait aussi manquée.

— On va finir comme dans _The 100_ si on continue comme ça, dit Marie après que nous ayons passé commande.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? lui demande Lindsey.

— Regardez-moi tout ce luxe alors que des milliers de gens dorment dans les rues ou dans des pays en guerre…

— La croisière c'était ton idée chérie, dit Lindsey en essayant de dédramatiser.

— Je sais je sais…

— Allez, je dis à Marie, ne t'en fait pas. Maintenant qu'on est là c'est trop tard. Et puis on vit comme on peut.

— Tu as raison, je me prendrais la tête plus tard.

Nos plats arrivent et nous nous jetons dessus. Fini les poires oranges ou les bonbons violets. Enfin de la vraie nourriture.

— Ça me fait bizarre quand même, reprend Marie, de revenir ici. Comme ça d'un coup.

— Toi aussi elles te manquent, hein ? lui dit Lindsey.

— A moi aussi… répond Alycia.

— Elles nous manqueront toujours, je leur réponds, mais c'est ça aussi la vie. Des chemins qui se croisent pour une courte durée. Bien sûr nous avons vécu quelque chose d'extra ordinaire. Mais je suis sûre que ce sera une expérience enrichissante pour nos carrière. Et rien que pour _The 100,_ Lindsey, Marie et moi on a mieux compris l'essence de nos personnages. Et pour toi aussi Alycia, maintenant que tu connais la survie, tu seras merveilleuse dans ton rôle d'Alicia dans _Fear the Walking Dead_.

— C'est ce que j'aime le plus chez toi, répond Alycia. Ton positivisme.

Elle attrape son verre et le lève.

— A _The 100 _!

— A _The 100_ ! nous répondons toutes en cœur en faisant tinter nos verres les uns contre les autres.

Après le repas Marie veut nous traîner dans une boîte mais nous refusons toutes. Nous préférons nous reposer avant de reprendre un rythme de fête insoutenable. Elle est d'accord et propose que nous allions sur le pont supérieur pour admirer la vue. Nous nous collons à la barre empêchant de tomber à l'eau et nous regardons la mer bleue nuit et les étoiles qui s'affichent dans la voûte céleste. Je regarde à l'horizon, dans l'espoir d'apercevoir les lumières de Polis, mais je ne vois rien.

— Vous croyez que Lexa et Clarke vont s'en sortir avec Azgeda ? demande Alycia.

— Ah il va falloir qu'on arrête de se préoccuper de leur sort, dit Lindsey, sinon on n'est pas sorti de l'auberge ! Mais j'en suis certaine cependant. C'est pour ça qu'on devait y aller. Pour ramener la paix, et pour trouver l'amour…

Je vois Lindsey glisser sa main dans celle de Marie. Je pose mon épaule sur celle d'Alycia. Elle a raison.

Nous retournons vers nos chambres pour nous coucher.

— J'ai hâte d'être à demain, dit Marie avant que nous nous quittions, de m'amuser avec vous sans avoir peur de mourir.

— Moi aussi, répond Alycia, je veux profiter de vous avant de ne plus pouvoir vous voir au travail…

Des larmes mouillent ses joues.

— Oh Alycia, viens-là…

Lindsey la serre dans ses bras. Marie et moi rejoignions le câlin. Chacune se met à pleurer en silence. Puis nous nous détachons en nous sourions toutes un peu bêtement.

— Dommage que j'ai utilisé tous les bonbons violets…

— Lindsey !

— Je rigole Marie, je rigole !

— Ahahah je t'adore Lindsey ! je réponds. Bien joué.

— Allez, bonne nuit les filles, répond la fausse coupable, à demain.

— Bonne nuit, à demain, répond Alycia.

Nous pénétrons dans la chambre. J'ai à peine le temps d'allumer la lumière qu'Alycia se jette sur ma bouche.

— Je n'ai pas besoin de bonbons violets moi…

Je ricane sur sa bouche et caresse ses lèvres avec ma langue. Elle tire sur les bretelles de ma robe pour m'attirer au centre de la pièce et me jeter dans le lit.

— Ah ! je fais surprise. Des draps propres et un lit moelleux !

— Ils ne vont pas rester propre très longtemps si tu veux mon avis…

Alycia termine sa phrase en embrassant ma nuque. Je la laisse faire ce qu'elle veut pendant que je m'empresse de descendre la fermeture de sa robe. Je la fait glisser le long de ses épaules puis elle est forcée de stopper ses baisers pour m'aider à la lui retirer. Ne reste plus que sa culotte. C'était effectivement plus simple qu'en tenu native. Je la retourne en la plaquant sur le matelas. Je profite de ma position de force pour retirer à mon tour ma robe et mon soutient-gorge. Puis je me penche pour revenir sur sa bouche. Nous nous embrassons comme si c'était la première fois. Tournent dans ma tête les images de nos baisers dans cet autre univers.

Mes mains se font très vite baladeuses. Elles veulent explorer ce corps qui me semble neuf dans ce nouveau décors. Il a le goût de chlore et en a l'odeur. Très différent de son odeur de sueur qui se sentait plus à Polis. Mais les deux me vont. Je suce un sein, embrasse une côte, retrouve sa bouche. Elle caresse mes reins et glisse un doigt sous ma culotte qu'elle finit par me retirer. Je descends pour enlever la sienne. En remontant je dépose un baiser sur son sexe. Puis je m'arrête face à sa blessure sur sa cuisse. Je la touche. Elle a presque entièrement cicatrisée. Je ne suis pas sûre que le chlore lui ai fait beaucoup de bien alors je l'embrasse pour qu'elle guérisse plus vite. Alycia frémit. Je remonte encore. Je m'allonge totalement sur elle. Je veux que chaque bout de ma peau fusionne avec la sienne. Nous nous serrons fort pendant un moment. Les baisers reprennent. Alycia me pousse et nous nous retrouvons assises sur le lit. Elle glisse une jambe sous une des miennes, pose ses mains sur le bas de mon dos en exerçant une pression qui m'appelle à me coller à elle. Je m'exécute et nous faisons en sorte que nos sexes quémandeurs se retrouvent en contact. Le geste est si bon que je n'arrive pas à réprimer un gémissement plus puissant que les autres. Alycia le capture dans un baiser.

— Je t'aime Eliza.

— Moi aussi…

Elle me laisse à peine le temps de lui répondre qu'elle m'embrasse encore. Je repense au bijou de front que Lexa avait offert à Alycia qui l'avait posé sur la table de chevet juste à côté de nous. Au revoir Lexa. Je repense au dessin offert par Clarke nous représentant toutes les quatre, posé à côté du bijou. Au revoir Clarke… Je reviens à Alycia en essayant de coller encore plus mon corps au sien.

**Point de vue Marie :**

Lindsey tente de s'approcher encore plus de mon corps. Ses mouvements du bassin entraînent un frottement entre nos deux sexes. Cette fois je suis pleinement heureuse de ne faire l'amour qu'avec elle. Je l'embrasse à pleine bouche pour retenir mes gémissements sonores. J'ai peu envie que nos deux amies à côté m'entendent. Je m'agrippe au dos de Lindsey qui elle a les mains posées sur mes reins. Le silence nous permet d'entendre le bruissement des draps propres sous nos jambes et le léger remous des vagues. Ricky est à présent loin dans mon esprit.

A bout de souffle, Lindsey lâche mes lèvres et vient souffler près de mon oreille. Par moment elle appelle mon prénom dans un chuchotis presque inaudible semblable au clapotis de l'eau. Cela me rend folle. Je croque dans sa nuque par passion. Mes doigts se crispent sur son dos. J'aimerais pouvoir la posséder encore plus. Je ne veux pas jouir loin de son visage. Je lâche ses omoplates pour attraper ses joues et caler son regard dans le mien. Nous ne sommes éclairées que par la lumière de la Lune mais je vois ses prunelles dilatées. Je vois tout son amour dans ses yeux. Mon orgasme est fulgurant, beaucoup plus plaisant que le précédent que j'avais eu en sa compagnie. J'efface Polis et la pauvreté, j'efface Raven et Anya, je jouis en plongeant dans le regard de Lindsey Morgan. Et elle aussi commence à partir. Loin, loin d'ici mais avec moi. Ses mains poussent sur mon dos pour que sa jouissance soit plus forte. Nos haleines se mélangent dans un gémissement très évocateur qui dure une bonne vingtaine de secondes. Une fois libérées du septième ciel, nous pouvons recommencer à nous embrasser. Dans le geste, nous retombons sur le lit, Lindsey se pose sur le côté tout en continuant les baisers. Sa main se pose sur mon ventre. La mienne sur sa joue. Puis nous sommes forcées de nous décoller pour reprendre nos souffles.

— Je ne pensais pas que je tomberais amoureuse de toi un jour Marie.

— Je pense que si on me l'avait prédit je n'aurais pas cru non plus que je pourrais éprouver autant de choses pour toi Lindsey.

Je lui souris en passant mon doigt sur son nez, ses lèvres et son menton. Puis je prends son poignet sur mon ventre et l'amène à mes yeux. Je caresse du bout des doigts sa cicatrice.

— Comment tu vas l'expliquer celle-là ?

— J'inventerais un truc bien rocambolesque. Personne ne me croira, mais de toute façon ils ne croiraient pas la vérité non plus.

Je ris. J'embrasse son poignet avant de le reposer sur mon ventre.

— Non, ça, c'est sûr, personne ne nous croirait…

Je retourne sur sa bouche pour l'embrasser encore et encore.

* * *

_**Et voilà, les filles ont réussit, après cette longue aventure, à retrouver leur vie. Samedi prochain je posterai l'épilogue qui marquera la fin de cette fanfiction… **_


	40. Epilogue

_**Je suis triste de vous retrouver pour l'ultime chapitre de « Else-World : Un autre univers ». Je l'ai écrit à la troisième personne pour changer un peu de style et conclure ce récit. C'est une sorte de petit bonus, histoire d'en avoir toujours plus. En espérant que cette conclusion vous réchauffe le cœur. **_

_**Enjoy...**_

* * *

Le réveil sonne en jouant l'_Aquarium_ de Camille Saint-Saëns, Marie s'étire en couinant bruyamment pour aller éteindre son téléphone.

— T'étais obligée de mettre cette musique comme réveil sur mon téléphone Lindsey ?

La jeune brune à la peau bronzée s'étire à son tour et colle son nez dans le dos de Marie.

— Un jour tu verras Marie, je monterais les marches du Festival de Cannes sous cette musique. Me réveiller avec elle me permet de garder mon objectif en vue.

— Tu en as d'autres de beaux rêves comme celui-là ?

— Oui…

Lindsey se redresse et pousse Marie pour qu'elle se retrouve dos sur le matelas. Lindsey se met à califourchon sur elle et la regarde intensément dans les yeux :

— Épouser la personne que j'aime.

Marie rougit sans oser soutenir le regard, comme réponse elle embrasse sa partenaire.

— On continuera ce câlin plus tard, dit l'instigatrice du baiser avant de pousser Lindsey sur le côté pour se lever, on va finir par être en retard sur le plateau.

Les deux jeunes femmes se préparent, pendant que l'une est sous la douche, l'autre se brosse les dents.

— Il chaudrait peut-être leur dire que che n'ai plus besoin d'une chambre pour moi, dit Lindsey avant de cracher son dentifrice. Maintenant que je dors tout le temps ici…

— Tu es prête à dire aux régisseurs, puis ensuite aux curieux, que tu sors avec moi ?

Marie crache de l'eau qui lui est rentrée dans la bouche en parlant.

— Oui Marie, oui…

Lindsey retire son pyjama et la rejoint dans la douche. Elles échangent un baiser passionné qui fait augmenter la température du corps de Marie que l'eau n'arrivait pourtant pas à réchauffer.

— Je t'aime Lindsey… vient chuchoter l'actrice au creux de l'oreille de sa partenaire.

Au même moment Eliza se réveille seule dans son lit. Aussitôt elle prend son téléphone pour souhaiter une bonne journée à Alycia qui tourne actuellement le début du pilote de _Fear the Walking Dead_ à Los Angeles. Les deux femmes attendent avec impatience la suite du tournage qui se fera à Vancouver où elles pourront enfin se retrouver les week-ends. Alycia répond au SMS et c'est le signal pour Eliza de se lever pour se préparer.

En sortant de sa chambre elle croise Lindsey et Marie sur leur route vers la loge maquillage.

— Bien dormi ? demande Eliza à ses amies.

— Comme deux charmes ! répond Lindsey.

— Ça se dit ça ? intervient Marie en riant.

Lindsey hausse les épaules et les trois continuent leur route. Elles croisent Adina qui les salue en souriant.

— J'ai toujours envie de l'appeler Indra maintenant… chuchote Lindsey en pénétrant dans la loge.

— J'ai fait la bourde l'autre fois, répond Marie en saluant une des maquilleuses déjà présente, j'ai appelé Bob « Bellamy »… Mais comme c'était sur le plateau il n'a pas relevé.

Eliza veut répondre mais la maquilleuse qui commence à s'intéresser à elles les coupe. Aucune des quatre n'a raconté leur aventure dans l'univers de _The 100_, elles avaient conclu que cela serait leur secret. De toute façon personne ne les croirait. Aujourd'hui les trois actrices de la série commencent la journée en même temps, fait assez rare, et elles sont ravies de se retrouver dans la loge ensemble. Elles ne se sont pas retrouvées ainsi depuis la fin de leurs vacances. Il manque juste Alycia pour compléter la petite bande.

Comme depuis le début de la reprise du tournage, la seconde maquilleuse qui arrive, commence à masquer la marque sur le poignet de Lindsey.

— Elle cicatrise bien, lui dit la maquilleuse en recouvrant la plaie de poudre. Tu t'es vraiment fait ça sur le paquebot ?

— En tombant sur le pont supérieur, oui…

Marie regarde son amante dans le miroir en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Lindsey regarde sa cicatrice disparaître avec nostalgie. Maintenant elle devient Raven. Cette femme qu'elle avait rencontrée réellement quelques semaines auparavant.

Une fois la séance terminée, les trois femmes se dirigent vers le plateau.

— Ça me fait tout drôle de revoir Clarke, dit Marie en regardant la blonde.

— Ça me semble étrange aussi de voir Raven…

— Elles me manquent, dit Lindsey en baissant la tête, l'univers me manque.

— Moi aussi, répond Marie en lui caressant le dos, mais regarde, on y retourne tous les jours. Jusqu'à ce que la série se termine.

— Je vais essayer de me rassurer comme ça !

Les trois jeunes femmes rient et retrouvent leurs collègues déjà en train d'ajuster les derniers préparatifs avant de pouvoir lancer les répétitions.

Trois semaines plus tard, Alycia attend l'avion à Los Angeles. Elle est toute excitée, elle va enfin revoir ses amies et surtout Eliza. Cette dernière lui avait promis de venir la chercher à l'aéroport. Le vol semble extrêmement long pour la brune qui trépigne d'impatience. Mais peut-être que la blonde est encore plus sur-excitée en attendant sur le tarmac. Lorsque leurs regards se croisent enfin, leurs cœurs explosent. Eliza accourt vers sa moitié et lui saute dans les bras. Elles se câlinent longuement sans se préoccuper du regard des passagers ou de possibles paparazzis. Puis sans parler elles échangent un baiser qui leur brûlait les lèvres depuis le dernier qu'elles avaient échangé dans ce même aéroport des semaines auparavant.

— Tu m'avais manquée… chuchote Alycia en glissant son nez sur celui de sa partenaire.

— Le mot est faible…

Main dans la main elles rejoignent la sortie où, surprise, Marie et Lindsey les attendent.

— Tu ne m'avais pas dit que ces deux là étaient prévues au programme Eliza.

— Il fallait garder un peu de suspense, répond la blonde.

— Cache ta joie, dit Lindsey en sautant au cou de son amie.

— Tu m'as manquée aussi Lindsey ahah !

Elles pénètrent toutes les quatre dans la voiture de Marie qui démarre en trombe.

— Alycia on t'emmène pour que tu déposes ta valise et direction le resto' ! annonce Marie en regardant dans son rétroviseur.

— Et j'ai le droit de me changer avant ?

— Oui, mais vite, j'ai faim, répond Eliza complice.

Alycia suppose qu'elle ne s'est jamais déshabillée puis rhabillée aussi vite. Elle se passe un coup d'eau sur le visage et rejoint la voiture dans laquelle ses amies n'ont pas bougé. Le restaurant heureusement n'est pas très loin. La petite bande prend place à une table réservée dans un coin tranquille près de la vue sur le port.

— J'aimerais retourner sur ce paquebot avec vous, dit Alycia rêveuse en observant des bateaux prendre le large.

— Sur le paquebot ou sur l'île ? demande Lindsey.

— Au final on ne sait même pas si c'était une île ou un univers parallèle, répond Alycia pour changer un peu de sujet. Vous pensez qu'on a rêvé ?

— Tu veux que je te re montre ma cicatrice ? dit Lindsey en commençant à relever sa manche.

— Non, non, la mienne me nargue tous les jours… Mais je ne sais pas, c'était si irréel et à la fois si tangible… Un rêve éveillé. Même si on a vécu des choses horribles.

— En tous cas le cachot froid ne me manque pas, dit Lindsey en piquant dans son plat avec envie. Mais j'admets que j'aimerais revoir Anya et les autres.

— Anya ? demande Marie.

— Ne sois pas jalouse mon chou, tu sais bien que je n'aime que ton corps.

Marie rougit comme jamais et les trois autres se mettent à rire. L'hilarité devient bientôt générale et les filles se remémorent certains moments de leur séjour extra-ordinaire.

Le soir Eliza se glisse dans la chambre d'Alycia. Elles ne savent pas trop si elles ont le droit de faire ça puisqu'elles ne sont pas sous contrat avec la même chaîne, mais tant pis. Avant même de faire quoi que ce soit, elles se jettent sur le lit pour se retrouver dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

— J'ai l'impression que c'est comme sur l'île, dit Eliza, on est tout le temps séparé…

— Comme Lexa et Clarke. Mais à la fin elles se retrouvent, toutes les deux à Polis. Toi et moi aussi, on aura notre immense Tour.

— J'espère…

La blonde embrasse la brune avec douceur.

— Tu crois aux fins heureuses ? demande Eliza toujours sur les lèvres de sa partenaire.

— Si ce n'est pas Jason qui en tire les ficelles, oui !

Les deux se marrent.

— Alors je ne laisserais personne s'immiscer dans notre fin heureuse Alycia.

Alycia, le cœur au bord de l'effondrement, se jette sur la bouche de son amante et la pousse sur le matelas pour pouvoir prendre le dessus. Leur nuit d'amour marque un tournant dans leur aventure. Non loin de là Marie et Lindsey partagent aussi un moment intime. Une chose est certaine c'est que cette immersion dans un univers parallèle les a fait grandir et évoluer. Elles ont gagné en confiance, en maturité et ont réussi à découvrir leurs sentiments. Faut-il que l'être humain se déguise et se transporte dans un autre monde pour trouver la force cachée de sa Vérité ?

FIN.

* * *

_**Merci à vous tous qui avez lu cette fiction jusqu'à la fin. Tous vos retours et commentaires m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir. Sans vous je n'aurais jamais pu écrire l'histoire en entier. Maintenant je vais me consacrer à ma fiction « Les Filles de Sappho », mais j'ai d'autres projets en tête, et nous ne sommes pas non plus à l'abri d'un OS Octaven héhé… **_

_**Merci encore et à la prochaine 3 !**_


End file.
